Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical
by GiovanniGo
Summary: Based on Wakkowarnerlover's "Fantasy" story, Perry is emotionally hurt when his family goes on a vacation without him. So Major Monogram, impersonating as a pet sitter, takes him, along with some other OWCA agents to "Walt Disney World" in Orlando, Florida to cheer him up. During the trip, they have a magical fun time. Includes musical songs, and details of Disney rides and shows.
1. Chapter 1: All Alone

**Hello everyone! It's me again, GiovanniGo. I'm the fantastic author of "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits" and it's thrilling sequel, "Perry the Platypus VS The Wet Bandits 2: Lost in New York". Check them out and review them if you can...**

 **This is my first time making a story based on another FanFiction author's work. Also, this story is NOT a stage musical script. It's more like a musical multi-chaptered story. It's been done well in books like "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory" and other books by Roald Dhal .**

 **I just LOVE stage musicals, but this story to me, based on Wakkowarnerlover's story, "Fantasy", deserves to be a musical story instead of a stage script! I hope you all enjoy it as this story will get longer and longer over the summer!**

 **I made a few changes to the original story, but this story still follows the same plot of the story "Fantasy" as close as possible! I hope you all read it, enjoy it, and post reviews of it!**

 **I would like to give a special thanks to "Wakkowarnerlover" for giving me wonderful inspiration, as well as my many vacations to "Walt Disney World"!** **"Wakkowarnerlover", y** **ou really light up my life..a lot! Enjoy the story!**

There are millions of stories out there about family vacations! Some of them take place in the freezing temperatures of the Antarctic. Others take place in the scorching heat of the Egyptian desert! Some even take place in the tropical settings of the Bahamas!

But it's sad to say that this story doesn't take in any of those locations. Instead, we're going to...wait, I can't tell you that yet! I must tell you how it all started first. It all began in a nice summer morning in the city of Danville, the capital city of the Tri-State area...

At a house on Maple Drive, the Flynn-Fletcher family was finishing the packing of suitcases. They were going on a 1-week vacation to Tampa, Florida to check out "Busch Gardens", "Wet-N-Wild" and other attractions in Tampa.

There was only one downside about the vacation though...Perry wasn't going along with them. No joke about that. The entire Flynn-Fletcher family would be going to Tampa, without their own pet platypus Perry. When Linda told Phineas, Ferb, and Candace this 3 hours ago, Phineas wasn't very happy anymore...

"Mom..." said Phineas, going up to Linda, who was folding the last of her shirts into a suitcase, "Why can't we take Perry with us? He's part of our family after all!"

"Phineas honey..." replied Linda, "The hotel in Tampa has a strict No-Pet policy."

"But he'll be homesick without us!" said Phineas, "He might not do much, but he needs us!"

"Not true..." said Linda, closing up the suitcase, "I've hired a pet sitter to watch over him for the week. He just needs to feed him, wash him, and make sure he's safe."

"I'll still miss him though..." said Phineas, "Remember that time he got mixed up at the airport and ended up lost in New York last summer?"

"Phineas..." said Linda, "That was only for a whole day, and besides, we got to New York and found him. Now, whenever we go on a plane, he'll be riding in the passenger cabin with us."

"But not THIS time!" said Phineas, "I'll miss Perry...you know I will!" he walked away to get his suitcase all packed up...

"Linda!" called out the father Lawrence from the front door, "Our taxicab is here!"

Candace, Ferb, and Lawrence were already packed up, as Phineas went upstairs... Inside the boy's room, Perry was sitting on Ferb's bed, wearing his new animal translator from Christmas Day that year.

"Hi Perry..." said Phineas, as he began folding the last of the needed clothing into his suitcase, "I'm going to miss you this week..."

"Me too..." said Perry, "I can't believe that I can't come along this time. I'm going to miss you..."

Phineas stopped packing and walked over to Perry... "I know Perry...I know. I'm going to miss you too. But we'll be back in a week!" he hugged Perry...

"I love you Perry..." said Phineas in a soft voice.

"I love you too..." replied Perry...

"Phineas!" called out Linda, "It's time to go! The taxi is here!"

Phineas put down Perry... "Coming!" replied Phineas back, "I'll be right there!"

He finished packing up and hugged Perry again..."

"Well Perry..." said Phineas, "This is it...we have to go now." he placed Perry back down again, "I'll see you in a week! The minute we get home, we'll spend the whole day with only you and no one else!"

"Thanks Phineas..." replied Perry, "Have a great trip!"

"I will..." said Phineas, closing up the suitcase and picking it up, "Bye Perry."

"Bye..." said Perry as Phineas walked out of the bedroom... Phineas walked downstairs, and into the entryway where the rest of the family was waiting. They all went outside to the sidewalk where the cab was waiting for them.

The driver helped put all 5 suitcases into the trunk before the family climbed inside the cab. Phineas, Ferb, Linda, and Candace sat in the back seat, and Lawrence sat in the front seat next to the driver. Upon closing the doors, Lawrence looked out the window...

"Where's that pet sitter?" asked Lawrence, "We can't leave without him being here with Perry!"

"Don't worry..." said Linda, "He called me and said that he was on his way. Perry will be fine along until then. I left they key under mat so he can get inside. Let's just go before we miss our flight."

"Oh..." said Lawrence, "Okay... Driver, take us to Danville International Airport please..."

"Which terminal?" asked the driver, "I need to know that before I can take you to the airport."

"That terminal would be the American Airlines one... said Lawrence, "Now, let's go!"

And with that the driver started up the ignition and drove the cab away from the Flynn-Fletcher house... Perry looked out the living room window, he was now alone, without his family for a whole week...

"You know..." said Perry, "It's really sad being alone...especially when your family is away on vacation without you..."

Perry then looked away from the window and then felt the need for a little song...

 **Yep, already this is our first musical number! Imagine the background music on your own thought the story...**

 _Perry (singing): I miss my family already!_

 _I miss them already..._

 _Oh yes, yes I do._

 _I miss Linda,_

 _And I miss Lawrence._

 _I miss my sister Candace,_

 _and Ferb and Phineas._

 _I miss them all,_

 _That's how I feel!_

 _I miss them all,_

 _Yes, I really do!_

 _I miss them all!_

 _I want to see them all again already!_

 _I miss the inventions Phineas and Ferb build._

 _I miss Candace trying to bust them already.._

 _By that's how I feel..._

 _That's how I feeeeeeeeel!_

 _I might just be a little platypus..._

 _Yes, just little metronome..._

 _As a platypus, I might do much!_

 _Surely I fight evil for a living,_

 _And yes, I make it back in tiiiiiiime!_

 _But without them, what can I do?_

 _Fighting evil is my job..._

 _But with nothing to look forward to afterward..._

 _How could I?_

 _I miss them all..._

 _I miss them all!_

 _Oh yes, I miss them all!_

 _I miss Linda,_

 _I miss Lawrence,_

 _I miss Candace,_

 _I also miss Ferb and Phineas!_

 _Yes, I miss them..._

 _Oh yes I do..._

 _Yes I do..._

 _I miss them all,_

 _I really do..._

 _I want them back here, because I miss them all!_

 _I do miss them...I really do..._

 _Really do..._

 _Really, I do..._

 _Yes...I..dooooooooo!_

 _Why can't they be here...with meeeeeeeee?_

 _Why, oh whyyyyyyyyyyy?_

 **Okay, my first song is over! Yes, it's an original song! I worked hard on it... Enjoy it all!**

Perry sat back down on the sofa and turned on the TV set. Perry liked soap operas a lot and luckily one was on... He went into the kitchen and grabbed a big bag of "Lay's Classic" potato, chips, a 6-pack of "Orange Fanta" soda cans, and a glass jar of cheesy dip...

He set them both down on the living room coffee table and began to watch his soap opera... But at that moment, just a few blocks away from the house, a white-haired man was walking up to the front door...

The man was wearing a red t-shirt walked up to the front door, pulled the key out from under the mat,

 **Who could the strange be? Well, just read on to find out! I hope you like my story as it continues to grow! Have a great time reading this really large story!**

 **Now...just please go ahead post a lot of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

**Hello again everyone! It's time to continue the story! 2 reviewers asked me if the white-haired man was Major Monogram. To answer that...yes, yes he is! In this chapter, our main platypus Perry, find out that he's going on a vacation to the magical world of...you guessed it, "Walt Disney World".**

 **In my entire life, I've been to "Walt Disney World" a total of 43 times with a 44th trip coming up in July! Yep, 7 whole days of upcoming fun! Anyways, on with the story!**

Perry watched the soap opera on TV as the white-haired man proceeded to unlock the front door. Upon hearing the door knob jiggling, Perry's eyes widened.

"Uh oh..." said Perry, "Someone's coming in. It must be the pet sitter!"

Perry turned off the TV and immediately got on the floor, and went back into Pet Mode. He then crawled into the entryway, and made his usual chattering noise as the front door opened up...

"Krkrkrkrkrkr..." he chattered.

"Agent P..." a familiar voice called out, "Agent P, is that you?"

It was Major Francis Monogram! What on Earth was he doing at the Flynn-Fletcher house? Was he in trouble? Was he being relocated to another host family? What on Earth was going on?

"Major Monogram!" exclaimed Perry, "What are you doing here?" he asked this as Francis stepped inside the front hall...

Major Monogram wasn't even wearing his usual O.W.C.A leader uniform, but instead he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. He was even wearing blue sandals instead of formal brown shoes...

"Ah, there you are Agent P..." said Monogram, "I see that your host family has just left for Tampa!"

"Yes..." responded Perry, as Major Monogram knew about the translator he got for Christmas, "Yes, they did."

"I heard that you can't go with them this time.." said Francis, closing the front door behind him, "Any boy...what a blow."

"It IS a blow!" said Perry, "All because of a stupid no-pets policy!"

"Well..." said Francis, "Nothing we can do about that. By the way, how's that animal translator doing?"

"Fine I guess..." replied Perry, turning away, "Anyway, why did you impersonate as my pet sitter?"

"Well Agent P.." explained Major Monogram, "You seemed very upset about having to be left behind, and since Dr. Doofenshmirtz is out of town for the week, Carl and I arranged the ultimate surprise for you and some other O.W.C.A agents while their host families are out of town for the week!"

"A surprise?" asked Perry, "What's that?"

"I can't explain it myself..." said Major Monogram, "But this DVD can!" he pulled out a clear disk from his back pocket.

"Let me use your TV set..." said Major Monogram, "And you'll see what the surprise is!"

"Well..." said Perry, "Okay, the TV set is in the living room!"

He lead Francis Monogram into the living room. The snacks and soda cans were still on the coffee table, but Francis even care to ask about them. Perry sat back down on the sofa as Francis put the DVD into the system player and pushed the "Play" button...

Major Monogram then sat down on the sofa with Perry as the TV screen turned on and began to show a commercial...

"Trust me Agent P..." said Major Monogram, "You'll love this surprise. I just know you will!"

The commercial showed Darth Vader at the entrance to "Disney's Hollywood Studios" in "Walt Disney World" reading a park map... He then looked left and right as him and 2 Storm Troopers followed him to a new ride..."Star Tours: The Adventures Continue"...

"I feel that my ride is here..." said Darth Vader, "I just know it is!"

But the sign on the entrance door said, "Closed". Darth Vader looked left and right at each Storm Trooper.

"Come on guys..." said Darth Vader, "Let's do some other rides while we wait!"

"Not anymore!" said a background commercial narrator, as the scene cut to montages of various "Disney World" attractions, "Now it's open! Star Tours: The Adventures Continues! Now open at Walt Disney World! Have fun with friends and family as you soar on new adventures throughout the galaxy!"

He paused as the "Walt Disney World" logo flashed onto the screen, "4 theme parks, 2 water parks, and a downtown city all in one world: Disney World!"

The screen blackened as the commercial as now over. Major Monogram then got up and turned off the TV set, taking out the DVD from the player system...

"Agent P, you, me, Carl, Monty, and some other O.W.C.A agents are going to Walt Disney World for this whole week!" he announced, "Pack a suitcase, and get ready! The plane is leaving to Orlando in one hour!"

"Who's going to take care of the agency while we're gone?" asked Perry.

"My wife will..." said Francis Monogram, "Don't worry about it. Just get packed up!"

"But...I don't know if I want to go to Disney World!" said Perry, "My family is gone and I miss them already!"

"I know you do..." said Major Monogram, "I set up this vacation to cheer you up in the first place."

"That's nice but I think you should just go without me..." said Perry, getting up from the sofa, "I rather stay home and watch soap operas all day!"

"You really wouldn't want to miss Walt Disney World!" said Major Monogram, "Trust me, you'll find better than any soap opera in the world!"

"I don't know... 'said Perry, "I've never even been there!"

"I've been there a total of 32 times in my life..." said Major Monogram, "Trust me Agent P. Now go find a suitcase and pack up. I'll be waiting for you in the front yard."

And with that, Francis went out the front door and into the front yard. Perry sighed and got to work. He first put the soda cans and snack away in the kitchen. He then walked upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, and took out a small brown suitcase from underneath his little pet-bed. He then got out his secret stash of brown fedoras and placed them all into the suitcase.

Then he packed up a swimsuit, a towel, a pair of sunglasses, his little digital camera, some extra batteries, a little cell phone, a chapter book, a phone charger, a pair of sandals, a bottle of sun block, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and even a little wallet full of money. The money was given to him by Major Monogram on birthdays and pay days in the past summer, and he had been saving up.

He then looked at the beds, imagining Phineas and Ferb being there to have fun with him. He still missed them, despite Major Monogram's surprise vacation treat.

"Oh, I wish they were here..." said Perry, "Disney World sounds like fun, but not as much as being here with my own family."

He then closed up his suitcase, walked out of the bedroom, and turned off the light. He walked downstairs, turning off the other lights on the way down. Once in the living room, he turned off the other lights, and then walked outside the front door. Major Monogram locked it up with the key and walked with Perry over to his car parked at the edge of the sidewalk.

Perry put his suitcase in the trunk, closed it up, and got into the front passenger seat. Francis Monogram got in the driver's seat, closed the doors, and started up the ignition. He then drove out of Maple Drive and down the road to the O.W.C.A headquarters agency building...

In the main meeting room, a bunch of other selected OWCA animal agents were waiting for them, each holding one or two suitcases... Monty was in the residential wing of the agency, in his bedroom, packing a suitcase. Carl already had 2 of them packed for himself and Major Monogram had about 3 of them for himself packed up...

 **Well, looks like the animal and human agents will be on their way soon... They seem to be all packed up and ready to go!**

 **I'll get to that all in the next chapter!**

 **Well, time to move on! Have a magical day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions of Perry

**Hello again readers, I'm back! I'm GiovannGo, here with chapter 3!**

 **You are all in suspense, huh? I know you just want to get to "Walt Disney World" already, but I can't rush the story. I want to go into a lot more detail than the original, "Fantasy" story that this musical story is based upon.**

 **Well, let's not keep you all in suspense anymore and continue with the story!**

Major Monogram's car soon pulled up in the parking lot behind the "OWCA Headquarters" building. Once parked, Perry and Francis stepped out, opening the trunk.

"Grab you suitcase and follow me, Agent P." said Major Monogram, "We have a bus to the private landing strip to catch!"

Perry still didn't have a happy look on his face as he grabbed his suitcase and closed the trunk. He then followed Francis Monogram through the backdoor and into the main meeting room.

"Hey there Perry!" called out another familiar voice. Perry looked up, holding his suitcase and saw Pinky the Chihuahua. Pinky host family was the Garcia-Sharpio family, and his owner was Isabella, Phineas's best friend. Pinky and Perry were very good friends together, and hung out whenever Perry had time after completing a daily mission.

All of the animal agents could talk to each other whenever their owners were not around. Major Monogram could understand them as he had an animal's sound translator in his right. But the other animal agents could not speak to their owners like Perry. All the owners would only hear their usual animal noises.

Perry, trying to look good in front of Pinky, hugged him. "How are you today?" Perry asked, "I rarely have time to speak to you."

"I'm doing fine…" replied Pinky, hugging Perry back, "We'll have plenty of time to speak on this vacation."

"Yeah, about the vacation…" said Perry, "I keep having second thoughts about going to Walt Disney World. It sounds like fun, but I'll still miss my family!"

"Don't worry about them…" said Pinky, picking up his red suitcase, "You'll have plenty of fun and you'll forget all about them!"

"I heard they have A TON of rides!" exclaimed Cheshire the Cat, "Roller coasters, 3-D shows, water rides, arcades, and more!

"And they have four whole theme parks!" exclaimed Darren the Dog, "Not one, but four whole theme parks full of fun!"

"I can't wait to see Animal Kingdom!" said Peter the Panda, holding a suitcase, "I heard they have rides too!"

"There's also have two huge water parks!" said Barren the Beaver, "I've seen it once with my family."

"Speaking of family…" said Perry to Pinky, "Where is your host family for the week?"

"Oh…" explained Major Monogram, hearing the conversation, "Apparently some before you, some other host families are taking week long vacations too. Some are even two weeks long! Then I heard about you're host family's vacation and decided to cheer you up with this Disney World vacation. So, impersonating as a pet sitter, I said that I would look after them, but we'll all be at Disney World having fun!"

"I booked the hotel, rooms, and everything. I did it all in a matter of 2 hours or so…" said Carl, performing a checklist on the animal agents and the luggage being taken along, "I got a few Disney buffet reservations for a few agents at a time!"

At that point, Monty Monogram came into the room, carrying 2 suitcases, "Hey dad, are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, yes we are my boy…" said Francis, as his son put the suitcases down, "We just need to wait for the bus to get here and we'll be on our way to the plane."

"That's another thing…" said Pinky, "We're taking a private OWCA-owned jet to Orlando to get to Walt Disney World! Won't that be cool instead of going on a public passenger plane, crammed in little cages?"

"Being crammed in a cage is kind of good…" said Perry, "When you're with your family inside the passenger cabin."

"Okay look…" said Pinky, "I understand that you want to be with your family and it's probably unfair to you that you can't go on vacation with them to Tampa, but you shouldn't let that thought keep you away from our Disney trip!"

"I know that!" exclaimed Perry, not saying it too loudly, "But my family really wanted to take me at first and but then a few hours ago, Linda had to announce that the hotel doesn't allow pets so I couldn't come along!"

"I know how you feel…" said Pinky, "Me family is on a 1-week vacation on a cruise and they do not allow pets either. I miss them, and I still did until I got the call about the trip. By the way, where's your fedora?"

"Oh, right here..." said Perry, slipping one on his head, "I just didn't want to put it on while I was in Francis Monogram's car. Someone could've seen me, and my cover would have been blown…"

At that point, Carl walked into the room, carrying Major Monogram's 3 suitcases… "Sir, the bus has just arrived…" he said, "Where do you want me to put these bags?"

"Stick them underneath the bus, in the luggage compartments, Carl." ordered Francis.

"Yes sir…" said Carl dragging them away…

"Alright, you heard what Carl said…" said Major Monogram, "The bus is here! Please proceeded to the front of the building and I'll tell you further instructions from there!"

"Great, it's time to go!" said Randal the Raccoon, as he followed Cheshire, Darren, and Barren out of the meeting room, taking each a suitcase with them…

"I can't wait to see our hotel!" said Andy the Alligator, picking up his suitcase, "I don't know the name, but I heard it's really huge!"

"I'm looking forward to visiting the theme parks!" exclaimed Sally the Goose, dragging 2 suitcases behind her, "I heard that they are full of fun!"

"I'm really excited dad!" said Monty, as he walked with Francis Monogram out of the meeting room, "Very excited to be going on this trip."

"I heard that the food at Disney World is like nothing that no one has ever eaten before!" said Sandra the Snake, dragging her suitcase behind her by the tail, "I'll surely have a nice bite to eat there."

"I hope I can get to go on Expedition Everest!" exclaimed Dan the Duck, "I heard it goes forwards AND backwards!" he carried a suitcase as he walked out the meeting room…

"Maybe they'll have a pool!" said Polly the parrot, "I've never been in one before and I would LOVE to try it out." He carried 2 suitcases as he walked out of the meeting room. He was not in the mood to fly…

"I hope they have shrimp to eat!" exclaimed Marisa the Flamingo, "I LOVE pink shrimp!" she carried a purple suitcase behind her as she walked out the meeting room…

"I heard that they have ride where you go into different movies!" exclaimed Leopold the Leopard, "I love The Wizard of Oz movie, so going into it would be a TON of fun!" he then walked out of the room, carrying an orange suitcase behind him…

"I know this will be a great vacation!" explained Jason the Fox, "I just know I'll have a great time!" he dragged a suitcase behind him too!

"Perry…" said Pinky, as he picked up his red suitcase, "Are you ready? Let's go…"

Perry sighed again and picked up his suitcase. "Yeah…" he said, "I'm ready!"

He walked alongside Pinky to the front of the building and outside to where the bus was waiting. The bus driver politely greeted each O.W.C.A agent as he or she boarded the air-conditioned bus. Perry sat down by the front next to the window and Pinky sat down next to him.

Once all 15 animal agents were seated, Monty Monogram took a seat next to Francis near the front. Carl helped the bus driver load all of the suitcases underneath the bus, in the baggage compartment. Carl only had one suitcase of his own to take along with him.

Then Carl sat down in an available seat in the back of bus as the driver locked up the compartment panels and stepped onboard. He sat down in his seat, and closed the bus door.

After a quick roll call, the bus driver started up the ignition and drove the bus away from the O.W.C.A building. Shades came down over the windows to prevent pedestrians from looking in and seeing the animal agents…

Then after a few minutes of driving through the streets, the bus turned onto a highway ramp, leading out of Danville. The shades then went up as no more pedestrians were around the bus. The bus was now on its way to the private landing strip…

 **Looks like Perry and 14 other OWCA agents are on their way to the landing strip. A plane is waiting for them. They shall all take off in chapter 4!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. No musical number…again! Sorry but I can't make a musical number for EVERY single chapter!**

 **Well, I hope you like it so far. Enjoy chapter 4, coming up next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Off Into the Sky

**Hello again, It's time to fly… Well, not really! It's time for Perry, some other OWCA agents, Major Francis Monogram, Carl, and Monty to get on a private plane to fly to "Orlando International Airport".**

 **From there, they will all get on a "Disney's Magical Express" bus and head over to the hotel! In the "Fantasy" story, the agents stayed inside log cabins at the "Fort Wilderness Resort".**

 **But I stayed there once in a normal-style hotel room, and I didn't like it! When I went to the pool, I got stung by a bee in the leg and luckily, I'm not allergic to bees, thank God!**

 **Also, the room service menu was limited and not even that tasty! So I made a change and the animal agents will be staying at my favorite resort hotel in "Walt Disney World"! I'm not going to spoil it for now…just enjoy chapter 4!**

Perry looked out the bus window as it drove down the highway ramp out of Danville and onto the road. It would be a half hour before arriving at the private OWCA-owned landing strip. A private plane was waiting for them, along with a crew of 15 "OWCA Airline" employees. That a included a pilot, a copilot, a flight engineer, a maid, a kitchen supervisor, a first aid attendant, and 10 flight attendants.

"Perry…" said Pinky, noticing Perry looking out the window, "I know you miss your family, but…"

"But what?" replied Perry, looking back at Pinky, "My family is gone for a whole week without me and it's not fair!"

"I just would like it…if you just tried to have fun while we're in Disney World!"

"Life isn't fair…" said Major Monogram, "It is all ups and downs after all. Agent P, I assure you, you're going to have a wonderful time at Disney World!"

"Trust me…" said Pinky, "You'll have so much fun, that you'll barley even notice they're not there with you!"

"Perry is just so anti-social." said Darren, seated right behind Pinky, "He spends more of his spare time with his host family than he does at the agency."

"I have to agree with that…" said Cheshire, "I rarely see him at the agency, even though he's the top agent!"

"It's not that I'm anti-social…" explained Perry, "It's just that my family is important to me and I love them. Phineas loves me, Ferb loves me, Candace loves me, Linda loves me and even Lawrence loves me!"

"I understand that you love them so much…" said Sandra the snake, sitting across the aslie from Darren, "But I would just have fun and try not to think about them too much!"

"Surely…" said Dan the Duck, "It's good to think about them a little, but not too much! It just keeps you from enjoying yourself when you are away from them."

"Besides…" said Marisa the Flamingo, "You need to face temporary separation in life sometimes. It's not easy, but its just another obstacle in the great circle of life."

"You got that Circle of Life quote from the Lion King movie didn't you?" asked Jason the Fox, who was sitting next to Marisa.

"Yes, yes I did." replied Marisa.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up…" said Perry, turning to face the window, "But I just need a few minutes to myself…"

"Just cheer up Agent P…" said Monty, looking back around him, "We're all going to the happiest place in the world just to cheer you up while you're family is away."

"Attention everyone…" the bus driver announced suddenly, "I'm about to pull into the private landing strip area! When we get there, I'm going to hand you each an ID tag and a pen. Write your name on the tag and then tie it around your bag. If you have more than one bag…let me know and I'll give you as much as you need!"

"When we stop…" said Major Monogram, "I'll need you all to line up outside the bus for another role call!"

At that moment, the bus made a suddenly right turn off the road and through a whole bunch of green bushes. No other vehicles saw this happen. The bus then drove through the grass and then past a bunch of tall pine trees before approaching a tall metal fence.

The bus stopped for a moment as a male OWCA guard came out of the guardhouse and walked up to the bus door. The guard got on, holding a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen…

"Open up!" ordered the guard, "I need to perform a standard mandatory traveler conformation check!"

"Yes sir!" replied the bus driver smiling, "You go it, sir!" he then pushed the button and the bus door automatically swung open. The guard then climbed onboard the bus and looked at Major Monogram…

"Are you here for the private jet?" he asked Major Monogram, "If so, how many agents are traveling on it today?"

"I notified you earlier already…" said Francis Monogram, "But I'll tell you anyway. 15 animal agents and 3 humans are traveling."

"Okay…" said the guard, writing the information down, "How many pieces of luggage are you transporting?"

"About 23…" called out Carl, who was seated in the back, "I counted them all."

"Well, I didn't ask you…" said the guard to Carl, "But thanks!" he wrote down the information and handed he filled out paper to Major Monogram.

"Okay driver, sir…" said the guard, as he stepped off the bus, "You are in the clear!" he then went back to the guardhouse and the driver closed up the bus door…

So then the guard pushed a button inside the guardhouse and the gate slowly slid open. The bus driver then began moving again and he drove the bus inside the landing strip's parking lot.

The bus then came to a stop at the center of the parking lot. The driver then turned off the ignition and opened up the door again. "Okay agents…" said Major Monogram, standing up in front of the aisle, "When we get off, want all of you to line up outside and wait for further instructions."

So following the orders, each animal agent stepped off the bus, one by one and lined up forming a long and straight line. While this was going on, 2 OWCA ground crewmen walked up, rolling a luggage cart in front of them.

"Carl…" ordered Major Monogram, "You open up the luggage compartments, and help those men load the bags onto the plane."

"Yes sir…" said Carl, "I'm on it!"

Carl ran over to the luggage compartment and opened up the panels to the compartment. He then took out each suitcase, and handed them to the workmen, who then loaded them onto the cart. This went on for a few minutes until the last suitcase was on the cart. Carl then closed up the panel, and went back over to Major Monogram…

"Monty…" said Francis Monogram, handing Monty the information paper, "Take this paper to the pilot and let him know that we're all here."

"Sure thing dad…" said Monty, taking the paper. He walked away and proceeded to approach the private airplane… As he walked over to the plane, the bus driver stepped of and handed out pens and blank ID tags.

Only Sally the Goose, Polly the Parrot, Monty, and Major Monogram needed extra ID tags as they had more than one suitcase. Once filled out, everyone tied them to the handles of their own suitcases and then gave the pens back to the bus driver. The bags were then put back on the cart with Carl's help and rolled away…

The airplane was a Learjet 45 limited edition private jet. On the sides were the words, "OWCA Airlines" painted carefully around the windows. Inside where about 30 seats, with about 15 seats on each side. The plane also had 2 private bathrooms, a little kitchen, a storage closet, and the cockpit of course.

The jet's engines had already been filled with gasoline. They had enough fuel for about 5 hours of flying time. The plane also went through 4 whole hours of routine maintenance before being brought out to the plane's parking area…

The jet's kitchen was already fully stocked up with snacks for the flight. They had snacks like chocolate chip cookies, animal crackers, sugar cookies, brownies, assorted chips, assorted candies, fresh fruit cups, ice cream bars, and even beef jerky packets.

The plane also had drinks like orange soda, "Coca Cola", "Sprite", root beer, diet sodas, while milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, grape soda, cherry soda, milkshakes, fruit smoothies, and ice old water. All of these snacks and drinks were just for one flight to "Orlando International Airport".

The pilot named Capitan Scott was just stepping off the plane, down a small stepping stool. He wanted to find out where Major Monogram and the agents were.

"Captain…" said Monty, walking up to him, "I have this for you." He handed Captain Scott the information paper.

"Are you a member of OWCA?" asked the captain, taking the information paper…

"Yes, yes I am." said Monty, showing Scott his ID card, "I'm also the son of Major Francis Monogram."

Scott looked at the card and then smiled, "Okay nice to meet you Monty. Francis told me all about you!" he then shook hands and took a look at the information paper.

"Okay…" said Scott, "I think we have enough room for 15 agents and 3 humans! Go let you dad know that we're good to go!"

"I will Captain!" said Monty, "I'll go do just that!" And with that, we walked back over to Francis, doing a headcount by the bus…

"Dad, the captain told me that we're good to go!" said Monty.

"Good boy, my son!" said Francis Monogram. He turned around to face the animal agents, "Okay, let's get on the plane everyone!"

So as the ground workmen wheeled the luggage over to the plane, all 15 animal agents walked through the landing strip, past a maintenance supply shed, and up to the parked private plane. At that moment, the baggage compartment underneath the passenger cabin was being loaded with all 23 suitcases.

As the suitcases were loaded on, the 10 flight attendants sat down in their assigned seats, as well as the maid, first aid attendant, and the kitchen supervisor. In the cockpit, the copilot, flight engineer and Captain Scott got buckled up, ready to fly the plane.

Then, "CLANK!" the luggage compartment was closed up and sealed tight as all of the suitcases were finally loaded into it. The 2 ground workmen with the cart then got out of the way as the animal agents chose their seats and sat down.

Perry got a window seat once again and Pinky sat down next to him. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl found seats at the back near the divider wall and the kitchen. As everyone took time to fasten their seatbelts, a mandatory airplane safety video began playing on the TV monitors above each pair of seats…

"Well, this is it…" said Perry, looking out the window, "Once the video is over…it's off to Orlando for us."

10 more minutes went by and the video ended. A flight attendant got up, closed up the plane's door, and locked it up tightly. She then sat back then and refastened her seatbelt. Captain Scott then closed up the cockpit door and started up the engines…

He then unlocked the break and carefully moved the place to the far end of the runway. A man on the ground guided the captain as he did this… After the copilot pushed some buttons on the overhead panel he nodded at the captain as if to say, "Time to fly, Scott!" The man on the ground than ran out of view...

"Attention animal agents…" said Scott over the intercom, "We're now ready for immediate takeoff so please keep those seatbelts fastened until the seatbelt sign switches off. I just need the tower to clear us first! Enjoy the flight!"

Scott then turned off the intercom and the fight engineer used his microphone headset to call the OWCA air traffic control tower...

"Tower..." said the flight engineer, "This is OWCA Airlines # 001. Are we clear for takeoff to Orlando?"

"Yes, yes you are!" said an air traffic control person, "It is an honor to clear you for immediate takeoff on the runway!"

"Thank you Tower!" said the flight engineer, turning off the headset. He then looked up at Captain Scott...

"We're clear, Scott!" said the flight engineer. And with that, Scott pushed the 4 throttle levers forward. The plane began to accelerate, slow at first, but then faster and faster...

"We have been cleared for takeoff!" said the copilot, "Thank you for your hospitality, Danville!"

The plane then got closer to the runway...

"Look!" said Pinky to Perry, "We're taking off!"

"WOOOOOOSH!" the plane lifted up into the air! It climbed up and then in just 10 minutes, reached an altitude of 20,000 feet...

"In about 4 hours or so..." said Captain Scott, "We'll be landing at Orlando International Airport. You may now take off your seatbelts as we just reached our cruising altitude of 20,000 feet. In the event of unexpected turbulence, please had back to your seat and buckle back up. So for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight!"

 **Well, it looks like they're flying high in the sky! Sorry about no song again! The next chapter will describe the plane trip itself... Well, just the ending of it actually. Sorry, but details can't go into everything!**

 **I hope you all like how Perry is going to Orlando, Florida by plane!**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 5! But for now my fellow readers, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival in Orlando, Florida

**Hello again readers, it's me! GiovanniGo here with more of this wonderful story! Now that everyone is up in the air, it's time to see what would happen in the air for 4 whole hours...JUST KIDDING!**

 **There's NO WAY I can describe 4 whole hours on an airplane! It would be too long and kind or boring to write about.**

 **So instead I have this chapter idea...landing in Orlando and getting on their way to the resort hotel!**

 **Also, I'm using an original character from FanFiction author TCKing12's story, "Evil Abigail"! He's name is George Albany and I made him...an airport security team leader!**

 **Well, I just want you all to enjoy it! Well, here we go!**

For almost the entire time on the plane, the humans and animal agents enjoyed the flight and excellent service. Almost half of the snacks and drinks stowed onboard the plane were gone by then, as everyone had a nice hefty snack. By then, it was 10:30am.

Everyone had been watching TV shows and movies on the TV monitors to pass the time, as well as order free non-radio wave electronics to play with and have fun to pass the time too! About 3 and a half hours later, another announcement came over the intercom system...

"Attention animal agents and humans..." said Scott, "This is your captain speaking. In about half an hour, we'll begin our descent into Orlando. Please take this time to fasten your seatbelts and put your tray tables in the upright locked position! Thank you for your attention and corporation!"

"DING DONG!" the seatbelt sign lit up...

Pinky and Perry we're the first ones to do as they were asked to do... "Well, it looks like we're almost there!" said Pinky, "Isn't that great, Perry?"

"Yes..." said Perry, trying to sound happy, "Yes it is..."

Major Monogram suddenly stood up, holding a little box in his hand. "Listen up agents..." he said, "I want you all to listen carefully. During your vacation, you'll need to be able to talk to the Cast Members while you're there. But they can't understand your animal noises. So thanks to inspiration from Agent P, Perry, Carl has developed these in less than an hour!" he opened up the box...inside her little ear-sized animal sound translators!

"These are animal sound translators!" said Major Monogram, "You'll need to wear them every day while you're exploring the Disney parks! That way, cast members there can be able to talk to you!"

So then he took time and passed them all around to each OWCA agent. The agents slipped them on the outside of their right ears, and turned them on...

"Won't that blow our covers?" asked Pinky, now that the translator was working, "We are secret agents after all!"

"I will explain more later..." said Major Monogram, sitting back down in his seat, "When we get to the hotel! I've arranged a special meeting."

"Thanks for owning that translator, Perry!" said Pinky, hugging him, "Now that Carl made some for all of us, I'll be able to talk to humans...except my owners. They can never know!"

"You're welcome!" said Perry, forgetting about missing his family for a moment...

Meanwhile at a runway at "Orlando International Airport", a small section was closed off by airport ground workers, 10 police cars, 20 police officers, 6 K-9 attack dogs, 30 TSA security guards, and about 24 orange traffic cones.

A "Disney's Magical Express" bus was already parked at the end of a blue carpet that was rolled out for the agents. Even a red velvet rope was set up around the rug!

A guard named George Albany was in charge of making sure that the animal agents didn't get hurt while boarding the bus. He was also a very good friend of Major Francis Monogram, an knew about OWCA and their agents...

"Mr. Albany..." complained one of the TSA guards, "Do we have to stay out here in the heat waiting for these agents? I want to go inside and relax already..."

"Yes, yes you do!" said George in a strict voice, "I'm in charge here and what I say goes! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Mr. Albany sir!" said the entire security team all at once.

"GOOD!" said George back, "THEN DO AS I SAY!"

At that moment, a call came on over George's walkie-talkie...

"Come in Mr. Albany, come in!" said the voice at the other end. It was from the control air traffic control tower.

"Yes..." said George, picking it up, "What is it?"

"The OWCA Airlines plane is approaching the runway now!" said the voice at the other end, "I repeat, the OWCA Airlines plane is coming in now!"

"Alright!" said George, "I'll let the team know! Thank you!" he then hung up and put the walkie-talkie in his pocket. He then looked up and began walking slowly up the blue carpet...

"Listen up everyone..." he said, "I expect nothing to go wrong in a few minutes! On a daily basis, these animal agents work hard every day, protecting Danville from being taken over by their nemeses! We shall protect these agents with all we got to make sure they get to their hotel SAFE AND SOUND! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES MR. ALBANY, SIR!" said the security team members together at the same time!

At that moment, "WOOOOOOOSH!" the OWCA-owned Learjet 45 landed on the runway just a few feet away from the secured parking area...

"Look!" said George, pointing to the plane, "Everyone remain quiet and get into positions...NOW!"

The private plane then slowed down, and then taxied to the left, and into the parking area. The plane then came to a full and complete top right in front of the velvet rope...

Inside, the seatbelt light switched off and Captain Scott opened up the cockpit door. He then went over to the plane's entry door and opened it up as a stepping stool was placed under it by a TSA guard...

As everyone began to unfasten their seatbelts, 2 ground crew workers opened up the panel to the plane's luggage compartment. They began taking each suitcase on by one, and placing them in the "Disney's Magical Express" bus's luggage compartment...

At that point, Captain Scott shook hands with George Albany...

"Nice to meet you, George!" said Scott as he shook hands, "We have our animal agent visitors right here!"

"Great!" exclaimed George, "Bring them out here and we'll make sure they get onto the bus!"

And that very moment, each animal agent stepped of the plane one by one. They then slowly walked up the blue carpet, as the security team members kept an eye on them, making sure no harm approached them!

As Carl and Monty stepped off the plane, the panels to bus's luggage compartment were finally closed up and the bus driver stepped onboard, getting ready to drive the bus...

Major Monogram stepped off and shook hands with George Albany...

"Nice to see you again Mr. Albany..." said Francis Monogram, "I haven't seen you since college."

"It's great to see you." said George," Welcome to Orlando, Florida! The bus is waiting right here!"

He said this as all 15 animal agents, Carl, and Monty stepped onboard the bus and found seats. The bus was air-conditioned inside. It also featured many things like cup holders, WI-FI access, an onboard restroom in the back, an overhead seat luggage rack, seatback trays, reading lights, TV screen monitors, and even a storage closet in the back...

In a few minutes, Major Francis Monogram stepped onboard the bus, handed the bus driver a paper with directions printed on it, and sat down near the front. Perry was seated next to a window with Pinky sitting next to him once again.

"Well..." said Pinky, "We're here Perry! For a whole week, Walt Disney World will be our home away from home!"

At that moment, the bus door closed up and the bus driver started the ignition and moved out of the private parking space and through a restricted gate area. The bus then went onto a highway ramp and continued driving from the airport, on its way to the "Walt Disney World" resort area...

 **Well it looks like everyone arrived at Orlando, Florida safe and sound! I look forward to adding chapter 6 soon! For now, post as much reviews as you all like!**

 **Goodbye for now reader, I'll see you all in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Contemporary Resort Meeting

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's time for us to continue our wonderful story! In the last chapter, the animal agents and humans got on the "Disney's Magical Express" bus and now, the bus is on its way to the resort hotel.**

 **It's not the "Fort Wilderness Resort" like the original "Fantasy" story. It's my favorite hotel in the entire "Walt Disney World" resort area in Orlando, Florida. It's a really big resort, right by the "Magic Kingdom" theme park.**

 **Also, I'll try my best to come up with a musical number for the very next chapter. For now just enjoy THIS chapter!  
**

 **I even included two more of TCKing12's original characters, Peter Albany, and Abigail Albany! They both work at the hotel…**

 **Enjoy the chapter my fellow readers!**

The "Disney's Magical Express" bus moved along the highway road past multiple billboards. It would be about 45 minutes before the bus would reach the resort hotel. Perry was looking out the window, noticing signs for "Sea World", "Universal Studios", and of course, "Walt Disney World".

The bus soon drove past a fancy hotel called, "Hyatt Grand Cypress" and multiple restaurants like "T.G.I. Fridays", "McDonalds", "Denny's", "Burger King", "Cheesecake Factory", "Applebee's", "Cracker Barrel", and "Pizza Hut". There also multiple small hotels, gift shops, and shopping centers everywhere.

"Wow, look at this place!" exclaimed Peter the Panda, seated behind Perry, "There's gift shops all over the place!"

"All I see is a whole bunch of restaurants!" exclaimed Darren, seated behind Pinky "And by that, I mean A LOT!"

"Perry, this place is amazing..." said Pinky, "I bet you don't miss your family now!"

"Well..." said Perry, "I still miss them a little bit, but I'm beginning to have fun."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that..." said Pinky, "I told you it would be nice to have fun while in Orlando!"

"This is not even the half of all the fun!" said Polly, "We haven't even gotten to the Walt Disney World resort area yet!"

At that point, the bus began to drive past a small amusement park by a "Days Inn" hotel and a trailer hotel place called, "Tropical Palms". The small amusement park was called, "Old Down" but it was not as big as any of the Disney theme parks...

"I hope we get there soon..." said Cheshire, "I can't wait any longer!"

"Yeah I know..." said Jason, sitting next to Cheshire, "I want to get off this bus too!"

At that moment, the bus's TV monitors came on and began playing a video about checking into any Disney resort hotel. It explained how to check it, how the theme parks could be reached, and about the memorable events that the "Walt Disney World" resort had to offer...

In just 10 more minutes, the video ended and TV monitors turned off. The bus then made a right turn and began approaching the archway to "Walt Disney World". The archway looked wonderful and had huge pictures of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Pluto!

"Look..." said Pinky, "It's the Disney World archway!"

"This is exciting!" said Sandra, "Once we're past that sign, we'll be in the resort area!"

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Marisa, "This is the best day of my life!"

At that moment, the bus drove right through the arch and was officially inside the "Walt Disney World" resort area! Surrounding the bus and other vehicles on the road were multiple signs with directions to Disney hotels, theme parks, and water parks.

"How much longer to our resort?" asked Major Monogram to the bus driver.

"Only a few more minutes..." said the bus driver, "Then we'll be there!"

"By the way..." said Perry, now looking up at the bus driver's seat, "Which hotel are we going to?"

"You'll be staying at the best resort here in Disney World..." said the bus driver, "It's called the Contemporary Resort and it's just a few minutes away from the Magic Kingdom!"

"How do you get from ther to the Magic Kingdom?" asked Pinky.

"Well, you can either walk on the provided pathway... said the bus driver, "Or you can take the Disney monorail!"

"That sound really amazing!" said Leopold the leopard...

"Yes, yes it is." said the bus driver smiling, "No other hotel in the world is like this!"

The bus driver quickly stopped at a red light before making a right turn. Then about 10 minutes later, the bus made a left turn under a ramp bridge...

 **And now, a very funny "Jurassic Park" movie quote parody moment...**

"Attention everyone!" announced the bus driver, "Welcome my dear friends...welcome to the Contemporary Resort! Look out the windows on your right to see it!"

Everyone did that and gasped in amazement. The resort hotel was huge and had a monorail track sticking out both ends of it! A huge parking lot, a white metal fence and a valet parking are surrounded the humungous resort building...

 **That was it! I hope you all liked the quote parody moment!**

"I've never seen anything like this..." said Major Monogram, "I've been to Disney World before...but not THIS place!"

"I booked it for a week, sir!" said Carl, "I did it to impress you and Agent P since he's heartbroken and is still missing his family!"

"Well that was really nice of you Carl..." said Perry, "I miss them a little bit now, but this hotel looks amazing!"

"It's not too much of a hotel..." said Carl smiling, "It's a mega Disney-themed resort!"

The bus then turned to the right, stopping at a guard house in front of the closed up gate... Next to the gate was a sign that said, "Disney's Contemporary Resort" on it. It was beautifully displayed and was always kept clean!

A "Walt Disney World" security guard came out, and approached the driver's window... The bus driver opened up the window as the guard stepped on a stepping stool and began talking to the bus driver about who they were bringing into the resort...

Meanwhile at the valet parking entrance area by the lobby doors, a group of about 10 hotel check-in desk men, and 4 baggage bellhop women began to set up a red carpet and some red velvet ropes. About 4 security guards stood on the other sides of the lobby doors. They would lead the animal agents to the ballroom building, where a small meeting would be waiting for them…

The hotel's general manager was out there too. His name was Peter Albany, and yes he was related as a brother to George Albany. And yes, he was ANOTHER good friend of Major Francis Monogram.

"Come on everyone!" he announced holding a clipboard, "The special guests will be here any minute!"

"Who are they anyway?" asked a random man, "I would like to know..."

"It's none of your business... said Peter, "Not until they get off the bus."

"Why are these people so important?" asked a bellhop lady.

"These guests…" explained Peter, "Protect the city of Danville and the Tri-State Area on a daily basis, risking their lives to save others. They do this secretly, so none of you will let the secret spill out! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Albany!" said the 4 bellhop women together at the same time.

At that moment, the guard went back into the guard house, and flipped a switch. The gate slowly opened up and the bus drove through it, into the enclosed area around the huge resort hotel…

From a few feet away, Peter noticed this…

"The bus is coming!" he announced, "Everyone get into their positions now! We must look perfect! Is that clear and understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Peter Albany!" said the 10 check-in men, and with that, 5 men got behind each side of the velvet rope and stood there, waiting for the special guests to arrive…

The bus then slowly pulled up to the valet parking area underneath a glass awning display over the entrance doors and valet desk. The bus then parked into place and the door swung open. Major Monogram was the first one to step off, followed by the bus driver.

While Major Monogram walked up to Peter Albany, the bus driver began to open up the baggage compartment panels of the bus. 2 of the bellhop ladies began to roll over gold-rimmed luggage carts to the bus. They helped out by placing the suitcases, one by one, onto the luggage carts.

Another one of the bellhop ladies rolled over a third luggage cart and loaded the rest of the suitcases onto it. They then rolled the carts through the doors to the lobby, past the small coffee stand, and into the ballroom building. They left them right outside the doors to ballroom # 001…

"Ah, Francis Monogram!" exclaimed Peter Albany, shaking hands with Francis, "Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again too!" said Major Monogram, smiling, "Haven't seen you here at Disney World since 2007. Weren't you working at the Fort Wilderness Resort back then?"

"Yes, yes I was!" said Peter Albany, "I then got a manager job offer, right here at the Contemporary Resort!"

At that moment, Monty and Carl stepped off the bus, and then the animal agents stepped off the bus, one by one. As Peter and Francis stepped off the red carpet, the check-in men smiled and lightly waved at the animal agents as they walked up the red carpet to the front doors…

The doors slid open automatically and the agents, Carl and Monty entered the lovely looking lobby! The lobby had a whole line of check-in and information desks to the left, sofas and chairs in the middle, and elevators to the right.

At the far end of the desks, there was also the entrance to a restaurant called, "The Wave" , an escalator to the 2nd floor, a pair of restrooms, an ATM machine, and a TV set by a sofa showing "Disney XD".

To the right of the lobby was a coffee and snack stand called, "Contemporary Grounds". Then a few feet away, were a few more soft chairs. At the very far end of the lobby, there were some automatic doors leading to the hotel's pool!

Currently a few guests and their children were already in the lobby at that moment. Some of the kids were running around while their parents were checking them in at the desks. Only a few adults and kids looked over the animals with fedoras on their heads…

"Perry, look at this place!" said Pinky, "There are sofas everywhere, a coffee stand…and this is just the lobby!"

"I have to admit…" said Carl, "It looks better in person than the photos of it I saw on the Internet!"

This hotel looked amazing already and this was only the lobby! As the animal agents walked inside, Major Monogram and Peter Albany stepped up in front of them…

"Attention agents, we have some important things to tell you!" said Peter, "But we can't tell you out here. It's too secret…"

"So we set up some chairs…" said Major Monogram, "In a ballroom to have a little meeting about this trip. I just need to go over some special information. Just follow us to the ballroom…"

The agents followed Major Monogram, Carl, Monty, and Peter through the doors by the coffee stand, and right outside the lobby. Then they entered through another set of doors, and into the 2-story ballroom building.

Along the huge wide hallway, were about a dozen doors leading to multiple ballrooms. The one labeled # 001 had all 3 luggage carts next to the main doors…

"Grab your suitcases…" said Major Monogram, "And then come inside and find a seat."

So as Peter opened up the ballroom doors, each animal agent grabbed their suitcase. After the animals got their bags, Monty and Major Monogram got their bags next…

Before Carl could grab his suitcase, Major Monogram turned around spoke up…

"Carl, you go downstairs to the lobby and check everyone in…" Francis ordered, "Use this credit card of mine, and give these papers to the check-in person!" he handed Carl his "VISA" credit card and about 5 half-folded information papers…

"Yes sir…" said Carl, taking the card and papers, "I'll be right on it!" and with that, he turned around and walked back down the hallway, and back to the lobby of the main building…

The inside of the ballroom was filled with metal foldable chairs and a 2-foot high wooden stage. It took about 3 minutes for every animal agent to find a seat. They all sat there, facing the stage, wondering what Major Monogram wanted to say…

For some reason, about 2 more hotel employees were already inside the room, sitting on 2 other chairs, on the stage. Then a security guard in the room closed up the ballroom door and stood next to it. Francis and Peter walked up onto the stage and then spoke up…

"Welcome all you distinguished animal agents to the Contemporary Resort!" said Peter, "Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Peter Albany, the general manager of this entire resort. During your stay with us, there's no need to worry about the workers here being shocked by animals in fedoras talking. We gave them all advance notice about 1 hour ago, and we took extra time to send photo copied pictures of you all, so ANY cast member in the entire Walt Disney World resort will know who you are…"

"We also need you all to refrain from doing any secret agent-style missions…" said Major Monogram, "As THAT can blow your over. You're all on vacation after all and as far as guests think, it's all part of the Disney magic…"

"And now…" said Peter, "My good sister Abigail Albany..."

At that moment, a female cast member stood up from her chair and began to speak…

"Good morning everyone…" said the lady, "My name is Abigail Albany. I'm the head of food and beverages here at the Walt Disney World resort. I just wanted you to know that, I've took some time and made phone calls to EVERY SINGLE food and beverage restaurant and vendor in Disney World. Since you're as animal agent guests, you'll be having the food and drinks here for free! Yep, that's righty! Absolutely, no charging at all for you fellow agents." She then sat back down…

"Does that include room service?" asked Peter the panda, "I love eating…"

"Yes…" said Abigail smiling, "Yes it does! No charging you all for room service either!"

"Thank you Abigail…" said Peter, "Now please listen up as my other friend, Mr. Jones has something to say too!"

Mr. Jones got up from his seat and spoke up, "Hi I'm Mr. Jones and I'm the head of attraction management here at the Walt Disney World resort. To avoid the long lines, you'll be receiving an Unlimited Fast Pass wristband with your room key. It's waterproof, you can take it off and on every day, and it will allow you to avoid long lines and return times for every single ride and show here at the Walt Disney World resort. Thank you for listening…" he sat back down again…

"What about gift shop items?" asked Pinky, "I might want to buy something while I'm in one!"

"Gift shop items…" said Peter, "Will be free to all you agents too! Just show any employee your OWCA badge without anyone else seeing it, they'll scan it, and they'll let you keep your items for free!"

"That's all we wanted to say!" said Major Monogram, "Thank you! You may all head back to the lobby…"

Everyone cheered and got up from their seats. The security guard then opened up the door and each animal agent walked out, carrying their suitcases with them…

"Well that meeting was short and sweet!" said Pinky, "Wasn't it Perry?"

"Yes, yes it was!" said Perry smiling…

 **Well, you read it! The hotel that the agents are staying at in THIS version is the "Contemporary Resort", my most favorite resort hotel in the entire "Walt Disney World" resort in Orlando, Florida!**

 **I live in Florida just 4 hours away from Orlando, in Miami to be exact.**

 **But I'm not going into detail about that!**

 **Well, it's time to move on…goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hotel Room

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me again here for chapter 7 of this wonderful story.**

 **I'm going to do a musical number for this chapter and then…you'll have to read and see to find out!**

 **Well the animal agents will be assigned their rooms and enjoy some time at the hotel. On the next morning, in it will be the first official day at the "Walt Disney World" resort in Orlando, Florida.**

 **Well, there's not that much more to say here but…enjoy the chapter my fellow readers!**

Meanwhile in the lobby, Carl was finishing up the check-in process with a man at the desk. The red carpet and velvet ropes outside were already removed and put away. The man handed Carl 18 little blue folders with a "Walt Disney World" logo printed on the front. "Here…" said the man, "These are for you and your folks. Enjoy your stay with us…"

Each folder contained 2 room key cards, a map of the hotel, a pamphlet of "Disney Parks", a pamphlet of "Disney Vacation Club", a list of activities for that day, a rubber "Unlimited Fast Pass" wristband, a list of available TV channels, and an arcaded game card with 10000 "Gamer-Points" on it…

At that point Major Monogram walked up to Carl…

"Did you get us all checked in?" he asked Carl, "I need to assign the roommates!"

"Yes, yes I did!" said Carl, handing Major Monogram all 18 blue folders. Major Monogram asked the man for a list of the rooms Carl had booked. The man nodded and printed one out for him.

"In case you're wondering…" said the man, "You're all on the top floor, sir!"

"Thanks for that piece of information sir!" said Major Monogram, smiling…

He took a moment, and used a pen to write the room numbers on each folder as well as the name of each animal agent assigned to that room.

At that moment the other animal agents came into the lobby, carrying their suitcases with them. Major Monogram turned around and carefully passed the folders around…

Perry the Platypus got to be roommates with Pinky the Chihuahua. Darren the Dog's roommate was Cheshire the Cat. Marisa the Flamingo was roommates with Polly the Parrot. Andy the Alligator got to be roommates with Leopold the Leopard.

Jason the Fox was roommates with Peter the Panda. Barren the Beaver got to be roommates with Sandra the Snake. Sally the Goose was roommates with Dan the Duck and Randal the Raccoon.

Major Francis Monogram, Monty, and Carl would be in a 3-bedroom suite together. The animal agents would get the normal rooms on the top floor…

"Just to let you know…" said Major Monogram, "We're all on floor # 14. That's the top floor!"

"Well…" said Pinky, as he and Perry walked up to an elevator, "This is nice. We get to be roommates together for a week!"

"Yeah…" said Perry, "I noticed…" he paused as he reached up and pushed the elevator button…

"But you're my best friend!" he continued, as the doors opened up, "So being roommates doesn't matter to me."

"It's really nice to hear you say that buddy!" said Pinky smiling, as they both stepped into the elevator, "Really nice indeed…"

Perry pushed the button for the 14th floor and the doors closed up. A few seconds later, they opened up and Perry and Pinky both stepped outside and into the hallway…well it was not much of a hallway.

They were more like balcony ways overlooking the 4th floor's wonderful setup. Perry and Pinky both looked down over the edge and saw a bunch of people walking around, having a great time.

There was a buffet place called, "Chef Mickey's", a normal cafeteria type restaurant called, "Contempo Café", a gift shop in the middle called, "Magical Gifts", a gift shop to the right called, "Contemporary Gifts & Bakery", an arcade called, "Game Time Arcade", a small food market, escalators to the monorail boarding station platforms, and so much more!

And best of all, it was all on the 4th floor, waiting for people to come down there and have a great time!

"That all looks amazing down there!" said Perry, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Really?" asked a voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw that I was only a bellhop man that was off duty…

"You two have seen anything like this before in your life?" asked the man, "Surely you must have."

"No…" said Pinky smiling, "I can't say that I have…"

"Well, why don't I tell you more about it?" asked the man, "My name is Mr. Bill Forester and I have plenty of time to tell you…in a little song!"

"Well, go ahead then…"said Perry, placing his suitcase down, "Tell us what you know!"

 **Okay, this is it! This is our 2** **nd** **official musical number! Imagine all the background music…**

 _Mr. Bill Forester (signing): Ever since I moved here from Canada…_

 _I've been working here as a bellhop!_

 _I learned a lot about this place,_

 _Working here for…10 years!_

 _This place was built in 1971,_

 _And opened up in October!_

 _It's been the same here,_

 _Since opened our dooooooors!_

 _(A bunch of employees down below on the 4th floor begin to join in on the musical number...)_

 _Other employees (singing): We've been open since 1971!_

 _Yes we have,_

 _Oh, yes we have!_

 _We all like to work hard!_

 _Working hard is what we do!_

 _Nothing at all…_

 _Will ever change thaaaaaat!_

 _This hotel has everything._

 _And you will see, as you explore…_

 _A wonderful place of things to do!_

 _Mr. Bill Forester (signing):A wonderful place of things to do!_

 _Yeah, a wonderful place of things to do!_

 _Random gift shop casher (singing): A gift shop like the ones down here…_

 _Are full of Disney souvenirs!_

 _Random Café worker (singing): A café to get a latté!_

 _Or a pastry or a cake!_

 _Random arcade person (singing): A place to play until you win!_

 _Prizes to win, win, win!_

 _Other workers (singing): And lots of OTHER THINGS AS WELL…_

 _A place like this is the place to beeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _Yes, a place to beeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _This is place you need to be!_

 _This is place, where you need to beeeeeeee!_

 _Buffet chef (singing): If Walt Disney was here todaaaaaaaay,_

 _Oh, he would love this plaaaaaaaaaaaace!_

 _Oh yes, he wooooooooould!_

 _But he died in 1966, at the age of 65!_

 _He was creative man, but he had to gooooooooo!_

 _Random father guest (singing): If Walt was here..he would wave to our kids._

 _He would smile at us, and say "Hi!"_

 _Ramdom mother guest (singing): His brother Roy, took over his operations..._

 _And helped build the "Magic Kingdom"..._

 _And this plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!"_

 _Mr. Bill Forester (singing): But even though Walt is dead,_

 _You just need to knooooooow..._

 _You'll love it here...I know you will!_

 _You'll both have a wonderfuuuuuuul..._

 _A veey wonderfuuuuul..._

 _Happy fiiiiiiiiiiiiled..._

 _Mysticaaaaaaaal..._

 _A magicaaaaaal..._

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!_

 **Okay everyone, the long awaited 2nd official song is over!**

"Wow..." said Perry, pausing after each word, "That...was...amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it!" said Bill, "Well, i have to get back to work! Enjoy your stay here!"

"We will..." said Perry, picking up his suitcase, "Thanks Bill! You have a nice day!"

"You too, Perry!" said Bill, "As a matter of fact, have a magical day!"

"Wait..." said Pinky, "How did you know my friend's name?"

"I got an advance notice..." said Bill, "And no matter what each guest looks like, we all know to treat them all with respect and happiness!"

"That's cool!" said Pinky, as he and Perry walked away, "Bye!"

Bill smiled and waved back as Pinky and Perry walked towards the balcony-walkway to the left to find their room number...

"Those 2 are such OWCA agents..." said Bill, heading to an elevator, "I've never met anyone else like them!"

Once they found their door, in which the number was 1436, Perry reached into his folder and took out one of his room key cards. He then reached up and inserted the key into the scanner. He then pulled it out, a green light flashed, and he opened up the door.

Pinky and Perry walked into the room, carrying their suitcases with them. The door closed behind them. Perry flicked up a light switching, turning on the entryway light. The rest of the room's light from the outside, shining through the balcony window and through the open curtains!

"This room looks pretty nice!" said Perry, "I think that I could live here all day!"

The beds were just the tip of the iceberg. Each bed had a clean while blanket, 4 white pillows, a green Mickey ear shaped pillow, a white bed sheet, and a set of reading lights and switches on the headboard.

Perry placed his suitcase on the bed that was closest to the balcony door. Pinky placed his on the other bed, that was close to the bathroom wall and doorway.

Across from the bathroom doorway, was a wooden cabinet, a small refrigerator, an ice bucket, a couple of drinking glasses, a couple of napkins, a coffee machine, little bags of coffee grounds, little bags of assorted teas, and a room service menu!

The bathroom had 2 square shaped sinks, a bathtub with a green shower curtain, a toilet with a button to flush water, a hair blow dryer, a couple of soap bars, a couple of tiny shampoo and body wash bottles, a few wash cloths, and about 10 big towels.

The main area also had a bedside table between the far end of the beds, a telephone, a phone book underneath the table, a huge flat screen TV set, a TV remote, an alarm clock, a bedside table lamp, a couch that could convert into bed, a lamp, a desk with a complementary desktop computer, an orange swivel chair, a smaller table on wheels, and even a dresser drawer for clothing.

"You know..." said Perry, "I was wrong about sitting home and watching soap operas all day! This trip was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"I told you, Perry!" said Pinky, as he began to unpack his suitcase, "I told you that you were missing your family too much!"

"Well..." said Perry, "What do you want to do now? I'm in the mood for fun!"

"I dont know about you.." said Pinky, "But I'm hungry!"

Perry looked at the alarm clock. It was 12:01pm...

"Yeah...I'm kind of hungry too!" said Perry, "Let's order some room service!"

But at that moment, "RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!" the telephone rang...

 **Well , it looks like Perry is having fun! The hotel room is amazing, and Perry and Pinky are having a great vacation so far!**

 **Who could be on the phone though? Well, move onto chapter 8 to find out!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch at The Wave Resteraunt

**Hello again my fellow readers! It's time for chapter 8 of this wonderful story. Last time we left off at where Perry and Pinky got a sudden phone call just as they mentioned lunch.**

 **Who could possibly be on the phone? A villain? A good guy? Well, all you have to do is read and find out!**

 **Here is chapter 8...enjoy it wall while you can, my fellow readers!**

Perry walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver...

"Who can that be?" asked Pinky, "We just got into this room..."

"Hello..." he said into the phone, "This is Perry the Platypus from room number 1436!"

"Oh hi Perry!" said a female voice at the other end, "This is Abigail with Food and Beverage Services. How's your room so far?"

"It's good!" replied Perry, "Pinky and I really like it."

"I'm glad to hear that!" said Abigail, "Well, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Sure!" said Perry, "Lay it on me!"

"Well..." said Abigail, "I was just so happy to have you agents visiting here that I called them all up to ask about a free table at The Wave restaurant for lunch. But I tried them all but they told me that they had other plans like room service and the Contempo Cafe..."

"Wow, that's too bad..." said Perry, "The Wave sounds like a good place to eat!"

"Excatly!" said Abigail, "So I was hoping if you and Pinky would gladly take up the offer! None of the other agents have..."

"Oh sure!" said Perry, "Yeah, we'll be happy to go! Where is this place?"

"Oh, it's right in the lobby..." said Abigail, "At the far end of the check-in desks. Do you any directions?"

"No..." said Perry, "I'm, sure Pinky and I can find it!"

"Okay..." said Abigail, "Great! I'll let the hosts know you're on your way!"

"Thanks for the offer!" said Perry, "We'll be there in a few minutes! Bye!" he then hung up and turned around to face Pinky...

"What?" asked Pinky, "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Abigail." said Perry, "She offered us a table for lunch at The Wave restaurant in the lobby. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah..." said Pinky, "It's in the lobby at the end of the check-in desk!"

"Well..." said Perry, "Let's go down there and get us a good lunch!"

"Great idea!" said Pinky, "Let's go!" and with that, they both put on a fresh new fedora, grabbed a card key each, stuck it under their fedoras, and walked out of the room.

They went to an elevator, took it back down to the lobby. Once in the lobby, they walked over to the blue tunnel-like entrance to "The Wave" restaurant.

They walked down to the end of the tunnel, right up to the host's desk. The entire restaurant was curved on the walls and ceiling. And it was all decorated in sparkling shades of blue!

"Whoa..." said Perry, looking at the place, "This restaurant is amazing!"

"Hi there!" said a male host, noticing them, "Are you the 2 animal agents Abigail just called me about?"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "Yes we are!"

"Well then..." said the host, "Follow me this way..." he picked up 2 menus and lead Pinky and Perry through the restaurant, past dozens of other customers and tables. Waiters and waitresses were working hard to serve all of the guests inside the dining room.

The bartenders at the bar, we're working hard to pour every single drink order for every demanding customer. The host lead the 2 animal agents to a booth at the far end and they smiled and sat down.

"Your server will be Alex..." said the host, handing them both a menu, "And I'll bring you two a basket of bread." he smiled and walked away...

Perry opened up his menu, just as the host quickly placed a basket of 10 rye bread rolls and 5 tiny butter packets on the table... "Enjoy the bread!" said the host, smiling and walking away...

Perry and Pinky both polished off 4 bread rolls. 2 minutes later, a waiter walked up to the table...

"Hi there!" he said, "I'm Alex and I'll be your server for today? Can I start you agents off with something to drink?"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "I'll have a glass of pink lemonade."

"I'll have glass of Sprite." said Perry.

"Need to order any appetizers?" asked Alex...

"Let me see..." said Perry, looking hard at his menu, "They have deep fried shrimp...mozzarella sticks...hmm...chicken wings...pork dumplings...crispy and cheesy potato skins...nacho cheese chips...ham croquets... Well, I can go with a Trio Platter! What about you Pinky?"

"I think that's fine..." said Pinky, "We'll have it with the mozzarella sticks, fried shrimp, and...crispy and cheesy potato skins. Do you like them all, Perry?"

"Yeah, they're all fine." said Perry, "They'll all do just fine!"

"Okay..." said Pinky, "That's just we'll have for our appetizers!"

"Okay..." said the waiter, writing down the order, "I'll be right back with the drinks!" and with that, he walked away to get them.

After placing 2 drink glasses on the table, Alex walked off to get the appetizers. Perry and Pinky each took a sip of their drinks.

"Well..." said Perry, looking at his menu, "I think I'm going to have a steamed lobster and French fries. What about you, Pinky?"

"I'm going to try a corned beef hash and bacon sandwich and potato chips." said Pinky, "It'll be my first time eating one of those!"

At that moment, Alex walked over to the table with the oval-shaped Trio Platter and 2 smaller circle-shaped plates. He set them both on the table along with some paper napkins, 2 forks, and 2 knives.

"Here's your Trio Platter..." said Alex, "Enjoy. Did you decide on what to order yet?"

"Yes..." said Perry, "Yes we did."

They ordered their main lunch course, and Alex wrote the order down. He then walked away to the kitchen to give the order to a cook...

Perry and Pinky then began to enjoy the appetizers on the oval-shaped platter, placing them onto the small plates, and eating them up! The food tasting amazing, better than anything other food than Perry and Pinky had ever eaten...

"Well..." said Perry, eating up another fired mozzarella stick, "This vacation is coming off to a great start! We have good hotel room, and now here we are, having a nice filling lunch together!"

"I'm glad you're having a good time..." said Pinky, "I'm really glad!"

 **Yummy, I'm hungry already from my mentioning of food. I could go out to eat right now!**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter. We'll see how their meal went in chapter 9! But for now, it's time to move on!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dessert and Arcade Time

**Hello again my fellow readers, it's me, GiovanniGo again! So far, I'm off to a good start on remaking the "Fantasy" story. It's also, yes, a musical.**

 **Last time we saw our main characters, they were having a nice filling lunch at "The Wave" restaurant. They had just ordered drinks, appetizers, and their main courses!**

 **Even Perry is starting to have fun! He's not that homesick anymore...for now. That's right, in this next chapter he will suddenly get REALLY homesick again! But how?**

 **Well, you just keep on reading to find out, as I can't spoil it all for you fellow readers out there. Well, here we go! This is chapter 9!**

"That lobster was really good." said Perry, as he placed his fork and knife down, "I've never had anything like for lunch in my life."

"I'm glad you like it." said Pinky, as he ate up another potato chip, "That corned beef hash sandwich was pretty good. "

"Want to get a dessert?" asked Perry, picking up the dessert menu, "I'm kind of in the mood for one."

"Sure..." said Pinky, taking another sip of pink lemonade, "That sounds like a good idea."

Perry flipped open the 2-page dessert menu and looked at the options...

"Hmmm..." mumbled Perry, looking through the options, "White chocolate monorail...Mickey brownie...Mickey ice cream sundae...Italian tiramisu...hand painted white chocolate Disney character figures...chocolate mousse cake...banana split...strawberry tarts... Hey, here's something that sounds delicious!"

"What is it?" asked Pinky, "Tell me."

"German Chocolate Contemporary Cake..." read Perry, "A slice of German Chocolate Cake, drizzled with caramel sauce, Health Bar chunks, and served with caramel ice cream..."

"Wow..." said Pinky, "That does sound delicious! I'm already getting hungry just hearing about it. Let's order it!"

At that point, Alex walked over to the table and picked up the empty plates and used utensils...

"Can I interest n any desserts today?" he asked, "We have a very good selection of desserts here at The Wave..."

"Yes..." said Perry, "Yes we would be interested! We'll each have a slice of the German Chocolate Contemporary Cake."

"Good choice..." said Alex, "I'll be right back." and with that, he walked away from the table to give the order to the kitchen...

"Well..." said Pinky, "I told you that you would love it here. "

"You mentioned that already!" said Perry, "Even thought I still miss my family a little bit, I'm still having a good time. I could stay at this hotel forever!"

"Yeah, I could too..." said Pinky, "I'm glad that I don't have to deal with defeating Professor Poofenplotz for this whole week. They assigned the Snail Agent to her until this vacation is over. It must be nice for you to LIKE your nemesis!"

"I do not like Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Perry, "Sure he has a nice side, and I do help with him with non-evil problems sometimes, but I can never get the evil out of him. His back-story and childhood traumas will never leave his mind."

"By the way..." said Pinky, "Who's been temporarily assigned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"I don't know..." said Perry, "Major Monogram didn't tell me and I don't plan to ask him. I don't need to know anyway. I'm on vacation after all!"

"Yeah..." said Pinky, "Good point, Perry."

At that moment Alex approached the table, holding 2 square-shaped plates with each a slice of the "German Chocolate Contemporary Cake", 2 scoops of caramel ice cream, and a spoon.

"Here you go..." said Alex, setting them down on the table in front of Perry and Pinky, "Enjoy!" he then walked away from the table again...

Perry picked up his spoon, and stuck it into his cake slice, "Well our desserts are here." he said, "Now, that's what I call pure quality service!"

"Yep!" said Pinky, picking up his spoon too sticking it into his cake slice, "You said it!"

And with that, the 2 agents began eating. The cake was nice and moist with sweetness. The ice cream was sweet and cold. The "Health Bar" chunks were nice and crunch and gooey with caramel inside.

Soon, both plates were empty, with only a few stains of chocolate and caramel. As Alex picked up both empty plates from the table, he handed them a receipt for the meal. But written over it were the words "Free for OWCA Guests" with a black pen.

"I hope you two agents enjoyed your meal!" said Alex, "The Wave is a popular restaurant here at the Contemporary Resort."

"We definitely enjoyed it!" said Perry, as he and Pinky got up from the table, "Have a good day!"

"You too!" said Alex, smiling and walking away to assist another table. Perry and Pinky then left the restaurant and went back to the lobby. It was now 2:00pm in the afternoon.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Perry, "That lunch was great but I'm kind of bored."

"Why don't explore the 4th floor?" suggested Pinky, "It sounds like a good place to see. They had all of those gift shops and stuff! We saw all it from the walkway earlier."

"That's not a bad idea..." said Perry and he and Pinky walked over to an elevator, "Maybe we'll try the arcade."

Perry reached up and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. The doors closed up and Perry pushed the button for the 4th floor.

Once on the 4th floor, Perry and Pinky stepped out, as a family of about 10 people walked into the elevator. The 2 animal agents walked away from the elevators and walked all around the 4th floor.

The 4th floor not only had all of those shops and stuff, but it was also filled with children and adults doing stuff together and having fun.

"There's the arcade right over there!" said Pinky, point to it, "And luckily got to these from both of our folders..." he took off his fedora, reached inside, and pull out the 2 arcade cards. He handed one to Perry before putting his fedora back on his head.

"Well..." said, Perry, "Let's go!"

So the 2 animal agents ran over to the arcade. It was full of awesome games to play. Perry immediately noticed a game called, "Hero's Duty". It had a huge screen, red line on the floor around it, and 2 cool looking futuristic guns! They looked almost like machine guns, only with a more kid-friendly look to them.

Perry swiped his car in the reader, pushed the play button, and chose the space gun to the left. The screen then showed evil flying robotic bugs taking over a science lab. It then showed a woman leader with white hair giving out strict orders.

"Alright people, listen up!" she said, "We are humanity's last hope! Mission: DESTROY ALL CY-BUGS! LET'S DO THIS!" and with that, a huge metal panel opened up behind her.. The shooting game had just begun...

"Here I go..." said Perry, as he began to play...

 **That looks like fun doesn't it? Well that's it for chapter 9! I hope you liked it.**

 **I also hope you liked the Hero's Duty" cameo from the movie "Wreck-It Ralph". That was pretty neat wasn't it?**

 **Also, I know that chocolate is poisonous to dogs, and I know that Pinky the Chihuahua just consumed some chocolate cake, but he's not going to die, don't worry! It's a fictional story so anything can happen.**

 **In this world, animals can consume any type of foods without a problem that would kill them.**

 **Well it's time to move on! Goodbye, I'll see you all in chapter 10... Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Encounters of an Evil Kind

**Hello everyone my fellow readers, and welcome back to the wonderful story…again! Last chapter, Perry and Pinky enjoyed a nice dessert of "German Chocolate Contemporary Cake" with some caramel ice cream.**

 **That's a real dessert at the "Contemporary Resort" by the way. If you ever go there, order it and EAT IT! I had it once and I loved it! Now that Perry and Pinky started to have some fun in the arcade, what will happen next? Well, I have something in mind for them…**

 **Something like…EVIL!**

 **What can it be? Who can it be? Is it a bad thing? Is it a good thing? Is anyone going to get hurt? I'm afraid I can't answer that now though… It'll spoil it all!**

 **So…you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the wonderful story and musical! Here we go for chapter 10…**

As Perry played "Hero's Duty", Pinky went to play a pinball game that had a, "Family Guy" theme to it. Needless to say, it was a really cool game to play as Pinky was great at launching the ball upwards, winning points at a really fast pace.

At that point, just as Pinky's last ball went down the tunnel, Perry's game on "Hero's Duty" ended with him losing as his chosen screen character was eaten by one of the Cy-Bugs!

Perry then went over to a dome game called, "Wheel of Fortune". Perry swiped his card in the reader and pushed the "Play" button. The game started up as a blue light rushed all around the numbered lights. Perry placed his hand over the "Stop Spinning" button, hoping to land the blue light on "Spin Zone", to spin the wheel in the middle to earn huge amounts of electronic "Winner's Points" on his card…

"BAM!" he hit the button right on time! The wheel in the middle began to spin around very fast. Then it stopped as the arrow kicked in… It landed on the triangle with the number 10,000 on it!

"YES!" exclaimed Perry, "I DID IT! YES! YES, I WON! I WON 10,000 TICKETS!"

"Yeah I noticed, Perry the platypus…" said a sudden German-accented voice, "That's pretty cool!"

Perry looked up to see who just spoke to him. It was a man with a triangular shaped head, a long nose, brown shaggy hair, a black turtleneck sweater, brown khaki pants, black shoes, and was slightly hunched over. It was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry's usual assigned nemesis!

"Dr, Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Perry, "What are you doing here at this hotel?"

"Nothing evil…" said Doofenshmirtz, "I'm just here on vacation for a few days. I saw you but didn't expect to hear you speak!"

"Yeah…" said Perry, pointing to the small device in his right ear, "It's the animal sound translator in my ear."

"Well, it was really nice to run into you like this…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I always get a little lonely, even on vacations."

At that moment, Pinky walked up to where Perry and Doofenshmirtz were…

"Oh man…" said Pinky to the doc, "It's you…Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

"Well, I don't believe I've ever seen you before…" said Heinz, "What's your name?"

"Pinky…" he replied, "Pinky the Chihuahua. You're not planning any evil schemes are you?"

"Pinky…" said Perry, "That's not every nice. Yes, he's usually evil, but there's still…a little good left in him."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about evil schemes from me, Pinky…" replied Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Just like you and Perry the Platypus, I'm here on vacation too…"

"Well…" said Pinky, "Alright I won't worry. Want to join in on our fun?"

"That's nice of you to offer that…" said Heinz, "But I already have other plans. Still, maybe I'll see you at a theme park later or something." 

"By the way…" said Perry, "Is this your first time here at Walt Disney World?"

"Yes it is actually…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I've been hearing about this place a lot. So for once, I decided to pack up and come here for a week."

"What about your daughter Vanessa?" asked Perry "Is she here too?"

"Yes…" said Heinz, "She wasn't that enthusiastic about coming here but she's here…in the hotel room texting her friends…"

"That's too bad…" said Pinky, "She has NO IDEA on what she's missing in this hotel ALONE!"

"Good point there…" said Heinz, "Well, I have to go. I'm taking Vanessa to The Wave restaurant for a late lunch."

"Oh, you'll like it there!" said Perry, "Pinky and I just went there and the food was amazing!"

"And so was the service quality!" said Pinky, "I have never seen such fast or efficient food service!"

"Well, thanks for the advice!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, beginning to walk out of the arcade, "I'll see you later Pinky and Perry!"

"Bye Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" said Pinky and Perry together, smiling, and waving to him…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then smiled, waved back, and walked out of the arcade.

"Well, that was unexpected…" said Perry, "I never thought that Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be here in Walt Disney World."

"I never thought so either…" said Pinky, "And that was the first time I ever met him in person! I've only heard about him a few times from those missions you told me about, but never in person…until now!"

"Yeah…" said Perry, "I did not expect to see him here AT ALL!"

At that moment, Perry and Pinky went back to playing games in the arcade. At the end of their time they spent in the arcade, Perry won a total of 51,375 electronic "Winner's Points". Pinky had won a total of 42,762 electronic "Winner's Points"…

At the prize counter, Perry got 5 colorful "Airhead" candies, 6 lollipops, 6 sticks of licorice, 12 mini "Tootsie Rolls", a remote controlled airplane kit, a board game of "Battleship", a water gun, and a red Frisbee.

Pinky got a board game of "Operation", 3 "Airhead" candies, 3 lollipops, 3 sticks of licorice, a kite assembly kid, a sailboat model, a blue Frisbee, and about 4 mini "Tootsie Rolls".

The 2 agents walked out of the arcade, holding their prizes in plastic bags.

"That was a lot of fun…" said Perry, "I've never played arcade games like that before…I seemed to be like a natural!"

"Yes, yes you did!" said Pinky, "But I did a decent job too! Maybe not as good as you, but I got a decent amount of points." 

"Let's go up to our room and put these prizes away…" said Perry, "Then we'll watch some TV or something."

"That's a good idea…" said Pinky, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Perry went to an elevator, and took it back upstairs to the 14th floor. Once back inside the room, Perry and Pinky put their bags of prizes next to their beds.

Perry then turned on the TV and took out the paper of channel numbers from his folder. By then, it was already 3:10pm in the afternoon…

 **Hello again, my fellow readers. I hope you liked that unexpected appearance of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Didn't expect that, did you?**

 **No need to respond! That was a rhetorical question…but if you want to, then go ahead! You can PM me if you like.**

 **Well, it's time to move on. I'll see you all in the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11: Pool-Side Movie Invitation

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's time for chapter 11. I know you probably want the agents to get to a "Walt Disney World" theme park already, but I LOVE detail in places like "Walt Disney World" so it will be another chapter or two before they go to one.**

 **In the last chapter, Pinky and Perry had a nice little friendly chat with Dr. Doofenshmirtz , had some fun in the arcade, and won a lot of prizes. Then they went back to the hotel room and began to watch some TV.**

 **What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the chapter…**

Perry and Pinky began watching some "Disney Channel" on TV. A sitcom show called, "Jessie" was on.

"This is so hilarious!" said Perry laughing, "I can't that the lizard, Mrs. Kipling attacked Mrs. Chesterfield in the elevator!"

"I wish I can do that!" said Pinky, "But I'm not a lizard!" he then laughed at his own joke…

18 minutes later, the episode ended with Ravi being able to keep Mrs. Kipling in the building after all… The time was now 3:30pm in the afternoon.

Suddenly, "RIIIIING! RIIIIING!" the telephone rang again. Perry turned around and walked over to it…

Who can that be now?" asked Pinky, "I just want to relax!"

"I don't know…" said Perry, reaching for the receiver, "It can be anybody." He then picked up the receiver…

"Hello…" said Perry, "This is room 1436. Perry speaking…"

"Hi Perry…" said a voice at the other end, "It's me, Peter Albany."

"Hello Peter…" said Perry, "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to know how you're doing!" said Peter.

"I'm doing fine, thanks!" said Perry, "I love this hotel!"

"I'm glad you do…" said Peter, "I also wanted to ask you about something…"

"Sure thing, Peter…" said Perry, "Ask me anything. I don't mind!"

"I just wanted to know..." said Peter, "If you've seen the pool yet!"

"No…" said Perry, "I haven't! This hotel has pool too?"

"Yes…" said Peter, "Look down from your balcony and you'll be able to see it."

"I'll go look right now…" said Perry, "Hold on for a second…"

Perry placed the receiver upside-down on his bed for a second… He unlocked the balcony's sliding door and opened it up. He then walked onto the balcony and looked down over the railing…

All the way bellow and a few feet away from the resort building was a Mickey Mouse head shaped pool. It had a hot tub inside each Mickey ear, a diving board, a small shower statin, a resort towel collection bin, a lifeguard station, a shallow end, a deep end, and a cool looking light-blue waterslide!

"That looks like an awesome pool alright!" said Perry, dashing back inside to the phone. He picked up the receiver from his bed and spoke into it again…

"Yeah I just saw the pool!" exclaimed Perry, "It looks amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so…" said Peter, "I just wanted to know if maybe you go down there in like an hour or two. At 5:00pm every night a Disney movie by the pool is shown to everyone. We also give out popcorn, soda, and candy."

"That does sound like fun…" said Perry, as Pinky walked up to Perry, hearing what Peter was asking at the other end…

Perry covered the speaker with his hand and turned around to face Pinky…

"Pinky…" said Perry, "What would you think about going to the pool at 5:00pm tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea…" said Pinky, "I would like to go!"

Perry turned back around and uncovered the speaker. "Pinky and I will be glad to go down there tonight…" said Perry, "Which movie are you showing?"

"I don't know yet…" said Peter, "My friend Larry hasn't picked on out yet, but I'm sure that it will be a good movie."

"Okay…" said Perry, "We'll both be there! Thanks for the invitation! Bye…"

"Bye…" said Peter, "I'll talk to you again soon!" and with that, "CLICK!" he hung up.

Perry hung up two and put the receiver back on the holder of the telephone…

"Well…" said Pinky, as he closed up the balcony door, and locked it up, "That was one unexpected invitation!"

"I'm glad we got invited!" said Perry, "I didn't even know that this resort hotel even HAD a pool here!"

"I'm glad you found out!" said Pinky, "Pools are always so much fun to take a swim in".

"And that is especially good to me…" said Perry, "Because I'm usually semi-aquatic when inside the water. I can swim in this pool with no problem…"

"But the water in a pool is usually chlorinated…" said Pinky, "Your eyes will burn if that stuff gets in them. Do you have a pair of swimming goggles?"

"No…" said Perry, opening up his suitcase and looking inside, "I don't have pair. I didn't think that I would need a pair."

"Let's go down to a gift shop and get you a pair…" said Pinky, "I'm sure they'll have something available. It is a Disney gift shop after all!"

And with that, the 2 agents left the hotel room, and went down another elevator to the 4th floor. Once down there, the 2 agents walked into the gift shop with Plexiglas walls…

Inside, the shop had any assorted Disney- themed toys, books, DVDs, kitchen items, bedroom items, bathroom items, video games, music CDs, electronics, beach supplies, and even figurine displays.

Perry then noticed a shelf of beach supplies to the left and he and Pinky walked over to it. Lined up on one side, was color selection of swimming goggles. The colors available were red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, green, rainbow-colored and brown.

Perry picked out a nice red pair of swimming goggles and took it over to the female cashier working at the counter. She had just finished up a financial transaction for a man's tea mug that he bought. She smiled as Perry walked up her and handed her the swimming goggles…

"I see that you're one of those animal agents visiting this week…" said the lady at the counter, "That means that you get to show me your OWCA badge and get these goggles for free."

Perry showed her his badge, and the lady scanned it with a special scanner. It worked as the woman took out a pair of scissors, cut the dangling price tag off the goggles, and placed them in a little bag.

She smiled as he took the bag and walked out of the gift shop with Perry. "That was nice…" said Pinky, "Now you can swim around the pool without worrying about getting chlorine in your eyes."

"Thanks for the idea of the gift shop…" said Perry, "These red goggles will look pretty nice on me."

They then walked back to the room and relaxed until 4:30pm. At that time, Pinky and Perry got ready for the pool. Perry took out a pair of swimming trunks from his suitcase, as well as his towel and sandals he bought with him.

He went into the bathroom and then came out a few minutes later, all dressed up for the pool. Pinky then went into the bathroom to put on his swimming trunks while Perry put on some of his sunblock on.

After Pinky came out, all dressed for the pool. He had a towel and a pair of sandals too. The 2 agents were all ready to go down to the pool!

"It's time for the pool!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that Perry and Pinky left the room and took an elevator down to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, they walked out the automatic sliding doors to the pool area. Needless to say, they both walked up there and jumped into the cold water!

Already in the pool were a bunch of adults and children, splashing around and having fun. A few portable lights were set up around the pool, as well as a white screen, and an electronic DVD movie projector.

A bunch of pool chairs and plastic tables were also set up around the pool. A small snack stand was also set up, just 3 feet away from the pool. The other agents joining the pool fun were Darren the Dog, Polly the Parrot, Peter the Panda, and Cheshire the Cat.

Major Monogram, Carl and Monty were also having fun at the pool! The waterslide was even running with a lifeguard on duty at the top platform.

"Ah, Agent P…" said Major Monogram as Perry suddenly poked his head up in front of him, "I'm glad that you decided to join in on the fun!"

In case you are wondering about the translators the agents are wearing, they are all waterproof so they can still talk to humans, even if the devices happen to get wet for any reason…

"I'm glad that I joined in too…" said Perry, "I'm having a wonderful time at Walt Disney World so far…"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy Agent P…" said Francis, "I'm glad that you're happy!" he then smiled as Perry dove back down underneath the water and swam like a platypus usually swam…

 **Well it looks the Perry is going to have a good time in the pool. The agents are all going to be treated to a nice movie by the pool and a bunch of movie refreshments!**

 **Well, I hope you all look forward to chapter 12. In the next chapter, the movie will begin! It will be an animated Walt Disney classic from our childhoods…**

 **Which movie will they be watching by the pool? Well, just wait for chapter 12 to find out!**

 **Well, it's time for us to move on to the next chapter. I'll see you all in chapter 12!**

 **Goodbye for now, my fellow readers! Just please be sure to read and review all of my stories!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescuers Movie Screening

**Hello again my fellow readers, it's me again! I'm glad you all like my story so far. Perry and Pinky along with some other animal agents are in the pool relaxing.**

 **There's also an animated classic Walt Disney movie by the pool about to be shown to everyone there swimming there. You'll now find out which movie it'll be!**

 **Well, I'm afraid I have nothing else to say except...enjoy the chapter!**

For the next 30 minutes, the animal agents, and other guests enjoyed a wonderful time at the pool. Perry slid down the waterslide about 23 times. Pinky went down only 12 times before getting a little sick on it...

Polly the Parrot then tried the slide, being careful with her wings and keeping them from getting banged against the slide. Darren the Dog tossed a beach ball all around the pool, and the other guests kept tossing it back to him.

At that point, Perry began doing random dives off the edge of the pool and into the water. He looked really cool with the red swimming goggles on him. He then made his 8th dive when he decided to add a twist to the next one. He climbed up onto the edge of the pool again, and then, "BOING!" used his tail like a spring and sprung himself into the air.

He went about 10 feet into the air and then, "SPLASH!" he fell back into the water, splashing water on about 7 other guests. Everyone looked over at him and then clapped for him!

"Bravo!" said random man, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the stand, "That was awesome!"

"I've seen a stunt like that in my entire life!" said a random lady, sitting on a pool chair, "Keep up the good work!"

Perry popped up from the water and smiled, "Thank you..." he announced, "Thank you very much!"

"That was really impressive Agent P..." commented Major Monogram, "But next time...give us a little warning first!"

"Sure thing Major..." said Perry, "I will."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" said Peter Albany suddenly, as he walked up in front of the movie screen, "Our movie is about to begin! Tonight our movie is...The Rescuers!"

"What kind of movie is that?" asked a random 6-year-old boy, "I've never heard of it!"

"I'm glad you asked..." said Peter, as the lights dimmed, "Its a classic animated Disney film from 1977 and stars Bob Newhart and Eva Gabor in the main roles of 2 cute mice. They go on adventure to save a cute little girl named Penny! I know you'll all love it! Enjoy!" He then walked out of view.

Some of the animal agents were already in sitting in some of the pool chairs, eating some popcorn for the movie. The projector then was turned on by him, and the movie's opening credits began...

It showed a little girl in a yellow night gown toss a bottle with a message into a swampy water stream. 2 crocodiles stared at her with evil eyes...

"This movie looks scary already..." said Pinky, "And it only just started!"

A beautiful began to play as the title opening sequence showed the bottle traveling across the ocean. It was called, "Who Will Rescue Me".

 _Who will rescue me?  
Who will rescue me?  
Who will rescue me?_

 _I'm lost at sea without a friend  
This journey, will it ever end?_

 _Who will rescue me?  
Rescue me  
Rescue me..._

 _Who will rescue me?  
Who will rescue me?  
Who will rescue me?  
_

 _I'm lost at sea without a friend  
This journey, will it ever end?  
_

 _Who will rescue me?  
Rescue me  
Rescue me..._

"This is so..." said Francis Monogram, with tears going down his cheeks, "Emotional..."

"Are you crying sir?" asked Carl...

"No..." lied Major Monogram, drying up his tears with a pool towel, "My eyes are just...sweaty."

The bottle then arrived at a beach...a couple of mice walked up and saw the message inside "HELP ME!"...

Then the movie cut to a scene that took place in the United Nations building in New York City. The main characters would be introduced..

 **20 more minutes into the movie later...**

Then movie then showed the main characters Bernard and Miss Bianca asking Orville, a talking Albatross bird for a flight to "Devil's Bayou"...

"That voice of the bird..." said Darren the Dog, "Is so annoying!"

"Yeah..." said Perry, "I'll have to agree with you there."

 **10 more minutes into the movie...**

The scene then showed fireworks nearly kill Orville and the mice fall out of the sardine can strapped to his back...

 _"BERNARD..." cried out Miss Bianca, "HELP!"_

Polly covered her eyes... "Oh my, the mice are in danger..." she cried out, "I can't look!"

"Relax..." said Pinky, hugging Polly for comfort, "I'm sure they'll live and get a happy ending. It's a Disney movie after all..."

 **30 more minutes into the movie...**

The movie then reached the part where Madam Medusa told Penny that in the morning, she would have to try harder and find the "Devil's Eye" diamond from the cave for her.

Penny went into her room on the old paddleboat and then got into her nightgown. She then walked onto the deck and another sad song began. This one was called, "Someone's Waiting for You".

 _Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you..._

"Okay..." said Major Monogram through more tears, "Now I' am crying."

"It's just a movie sir..." said Carl, trying to help.

"I know... said Major Monogram, "But this 1977 flick just has really heartbreaking moments..."

At that point, Perry's eyes began to tear up too. He climbed out of the pool and sat down on a beach chair and buried his face into a towel. Pinky then climbed out the pool, noticing this...

"Perry..." he said, putting a paw on Perry's right shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"That scene reminds me of my family. I miss them even more now..." he said this through his tears.

"There, there..." said Pinky, hugging Perry tightly, "It's just a movie..."

"I know..." said Perry, "But that little girl is all alone with that crazy woman and her assistant, just wanting the diamond. The girl has no family and she lived in the orphanage before she was kidnapped..."

"I know it's sad for Penny so far..." said Pinky, still hugging Perry, "But Bernard and Miss Bianca were sent out to rescue her. It'll be okay Perry... it will be okay."

Perry looked up at the screen, trying to get himself to watch the rest of the movie...

 **15 more minutes into the movie...**

It was now at the scary scene with Penny being forced to go down into the scary cave to retrieve the diamond. It got more intense as the water began to rush in nearly drowning the mice and Penny..

"Oh my lord..." said Darren, covering his eyes, "I can't look at something like this. The little girl is going to drown..."

"It's pretty scary..." said Polly, "But it's a Disney film and I'm sure she'll live, along with the mice."

 **10 more minutes into the movie...**

The movie had just got to the whole scene where Penny and Madam Medusa's double-crossed assistant Mr. Snoops were cornered by Madam Medusa herself, point a shotgun at them both...

 _"Dont you try to follow me..." said Madam Medusa, "Or I'll BLAST YOU BOTH!"_

 _"Give me back my teddy bear." pleaded Penny, trying to reach for it, "You promised..."_

 _"I'm keeping teddy now..." said Madam Medusa evilly, "I've grown quite attached to him!"_

"She's going to shoot Penny!" said Perry, covering his eyes, "I can't watch, I just can't! She's only a little girl."

Then as she was back out of the doorway, Bernard and Miss Bianca pulled a piece of string across the doorway causing Madam Medusa to trip over...

There was a whole chase scene and climax in the movie ended and then the scene cut back to New York City, with the mice of the "Rescue Aid Society" watching the news report of Penny being adopted at the orphanage a few days after the adventure took place...

"What a happy ending..." said Perry, now happy, "What a very happy ending indeed..."

Then the movie was over as the words "THE END" came up on the screen. The screen then went blank and the projector was turned off...

The lights came back on and everyone cheered. "That was our movie for tonight..." said Peter Albany, "The Rescuers! Tomorrow night we'll be showing its 1990 sequel, The Rescuers Down Under. Thank you and goodnight."

Perry was still a little heartbroken now, thanks to some of the scenes in the movie. He missed his family even more now...

As the snack stand, and other movie stuff were begin moved away from the pool area, Major Monogram looked at his watch. It's was how 6:12pm.

"Uh oh..." said Francis, "We have a reservation for all of the Agents at the California Grill at 6:45pm!"

He then stood up out of the pool... "Agents..." he announced, "I have made a dinner reservation for all of us for 6:45pm at the California Grill restaurant on the 2nd floor. If you decided to join us, then please do."

At that point, all of the animal agents in the pool got up, wrapped some pool towels around themselves and got ready to head back into the resort building.

Perry and Pinky were the first ones to leave and enter the building again. They both went back up an elevator and headed back to the room...

Meanwhile, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl went back up to their suite to shower and get dressed for the dinner reservation. Only about 6 of the 15 animal agents decided to attend the dinner reservation...

Pinky totally loved the idea... "I'm definitely going to that dinner reservation!" said Pinky, "It sounds like a great idea. Two Disney restaurants in one day! Wont that be fun Perry?" he looked over at Perry...

Perry was just sitting on a chair on he balcony, overlooking the now lit-up hotel building and most of Bay Lake...crying again.

 **Uh oh, it looks like Perry misses his family again. That movie really made him heartbroken huh?**

 **Hope you all like "The Rescuers" movie being shown that night...**

 **Well, it's time to move on my fellow readers. I'll see you all in chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotions & California Grill

**Hello again everyone, it's me again! It's me, GiovanniGo, the author of this fantastic musical story.**

 **So far, I only have 2 songs in this thing. But now, I'm adding a third one!**

 **Also, Perry looks a little sad. Will he decide to attend the "California Grill" dinner reservation that Major Monogram had made for all of the agents?**

 **Well, you've have to read and find out for yourself! I'm not going to spoil it all for you my fellow readers out there!**

 **I'm not going to say anything else but... Enjoy the wonderful 13th chapter!**

 **Here we go...**

Pinky walked up and sat down on the bed next to Perry.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinky, "The movie is over and we have a reservation to attend..."

"I don't want to go..." said Perry, "I want to go back to Danville!"

"Why?" asked Pinky, "You were having a wonderful time!"

"Now I'm not..." said Perry, as tear ran down his left cheek, "This trip is like a curse to me now!"

"Perry..." said Pinky, hugging Perry, "Are you still sad about that Rescuers movie?"

"Well...I...yes..." said Perry, "That little girl had no family from the day she was born. She had to live in an orphanage and the next thing you know, she was kidnapped by the crazy woman who only cared about a diamond!"

"Perry..." began Pinky...

"I'm sad, okay? That girl being with no family reminded me about that fact that my OWN FAMILY went on vacation without ME!"

"Perry, it was just a movie..." said Pinky, "And besides, she was adopted at the end."

"Pinky..." said Perry, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think it'll work this time."

"Perry, be reasonable..." said Pinky, "Please...just know that the movie wasn't real and that you can still have a good time here. There are millions of people who WANT to be here, but they CAN'T!"

"How on Earth is that possible?" asked Perry, "This looks like anyone can come here..."

"Well..." said Pinky, "It's kind of hard to explain...but I'll try!"

 **Okay, turn on the imaginary background music readers, it's time for our third musical number...**

 _Pinky (singing): Disney World...is a place of happiness,_

 _Yeah, it's a place of happiness._

 _I place where you couldn't be happier than ever..._

 _Yeah, you couldn't be happier._

 _Anyone would want to come here..._

 _But they caaaaaaaan't..._

 _(Pinky steps off the bed and stands up)_

 _This place is one of a kind..._

 _This place is very huge._

 _Disney World has 4 theme parks..._

 _And two water parks of watery fuuuuun!_

 _But some people, don't have much money,_

 _They choose to save it all up..._

 _And some people dooooont, have jooooobs._

 _This place...was meant to be built..._

 _By Walt Disney himself..._

 _But he died of lung cancer before he could even staaaaaart!_

 _If he was here...he would be happy tooooo._

 _Perry, please be happy that..._

 _You're in a place of magical and pure happiness._

 _There is magic all around us..._

 _We are 2 best friends,_

 _Here in this happy place!_

 _This is a place of pure wondeeeer,_

 _And a place of fuuuuuun!_

 _Everywhere we look..._

 _I always see happiness!_

 _Yes, I always see happiness..._

 _Yes, it's pure happiness._

 _Oh yes, it is..._

 _There is no other place...like this in the world._

 _Perry, you're my best friend..._

 _Please Perry, just be happy._

 _Just please be...happyyyyyyy!_

 **Well, that was our third song. I hope you like this song too! Enjoy it!**

Pinky looked over at Perry. he was smiling again, with only one tear coming out of his right eye... It as a tear of joy.

He got up and hugged Pinky... "That song...was so beautiful!" said Perry, "You made me very happy again..."

"I'm glad I did..." said Pinky, "So...why don't we go down to that reservation?"

"Pinky..." said Perry, "You got yourself a deal! Let's go!"

And with that , the 2 animal agents each took off their swimsuits, and took a nice warm shower. They took turns doing this. Then after drying up, they both put on their usual fedoras and left the room...

They both took an elevator down to the 2nd floor. Once on the 2nd floor, the 2 agents got of the of elevator and entered the doorway to the "California Grill" restaurant.

"Oh, hi there!" said a nearby hostess, "Are you 2 of those visiting OWCA agents?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are!" replied Perry, smiling back.

"Great..." said the hostess, grabbing 2 menus, "Follow me please..."

She led Pinky and Perry through the vast room of tables, booths, a bar, and dozens of adults and children. The waiters and waitress we're working as hard as they did at The Wave. Smells of cooking food filled the air as the agents were led to a table.

The other agents attending the dinner were Peter the Panda, Marisa the Flamingo, Andy the Alligator, Sandra the Snake, and Barren the Beaver. Monty, Major Monogram and Carl also attended this dinner too.

Surrounding the room was a huge Plexiglas window, giving all the diners a terrific view of "Cinderella Castle" in the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. It looked colorful as the orange evening sky now surrounded it...

"Your waiter today will be Harold..." said the hostess, "He'll be here shortly. I hope you both enjoy your meal..."

"Wow..." said Perry, opening up his menu, "This place is even better than The Wave!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." said Pinky, opening up his menu, "The Wave was really cool!"

At the moment, Harold approached them both... "Hi, welcome to the California Grill" he said smiling, "Can I start you two off with any drinks?"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "I'll have a glass of Diet Coke."

"And I'll just have water..." said Perry.

"Okay..." said Harold, writing the order down, "I'll be right back..." he then walked off to get both drinks...

Perry looked hard at all of the menu options...

"I'm going to have the Fettuccini Alfredo..." said Perry, "What about you Pinky?"

"I'm going with the baby back ribs and some French fries..." said Pinky, "I LOVE ribs!"

At that moment, Harold walked back to the table and set both drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Harold.

"Yes..." said Perry, "I'll have big portion of the Fettuccini Alfredo!"

"And I'll go with the baby back ribs and French fries..." said Pinky.

Harold wrote the order down and both animal agents handed him back their menus. He then walked off to the kitchen to give the order to one of the cooks..

At that moment, Major Monogram saw Perry and Pinky from his table with Monty.

"Well, it looks like Agent P is having a good time..." he said, "I'm glad he's happy to be here now..."

 **Well, this chapter wasn't much but I like it. I'm sorry about this one being short, but its something good.**

 **I hope tha t you are all glad that Perry got cheered up after a musical number!**

 **Well it's time to move on. Let's move on to chapter 14...goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dessert and a TV Movie

**Hello again my fellow readers. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky were enjoying a delicious dinner at the "California Grill" restaurant. It's a nice restaurant located on the second floor of the "Contemporary Resort".**

 **I've never been there myself** , **so I had to look up the menu options before I wrote this chapter. Needless to say, I would just love to go there! I know...I love food!**

 **Now, in this chapter, we'll see how their meal is so far. Please enjoy this wonderful chapter as the dinner concludes with dessert...**

It took only 45 minutes for Perry and Pinky to enjoy their main courses...

"We'll that meal was wonderful!" said Perry, as he ate the last bite of pasta, "I don't eat food like this back home. I usually eat Platypus Brand Food!"

"Same for me here..." said Pinky, as he ate the last French fry, "These ribs are the best ribs ever made! And I've never even eaten ribs like these before!"

At that moment, Harold came back to the table...

"Are you all done here?" he asked smiling, "Or are you still eating?"

"Why yes, yes we are." replied Perry, "We're all done!"

Harold picked up the dirty plates, forks, and knives...

"Can I interest you two in a dessert tonight?" asked Harold.

"Yes..." said Perry, "As a matter of fact, we are. Bring us a dessert menu when you get the chance."

Harold nodded and walked off to the kitchen to give the dirty dishes and utensils to a cook. 5 minutes later, he returned to the table with 2 small dessert menus.

"Here you go!" said Harold smiling, as he handed Perry and Pinky each a menu, "So what would like for dessert?"

"I'll have the Chocolate Pudding Cake." said Perry, "I love chocolate."

"And I'll go for the California Strawberry Cheesecake." said Pinky, "I'm a fan of cheesecake."

The 2 animal agents handed the menus back to Harold, who smiled and walked off to the kitchen to give the orders to a cook.

10 minutes later, Harold returned to the table with both dessert plates and 2 spoons. He set them down in front of Perry and Pinky and handed them each a spoon.

"I hope you both enjoy the desserts." said Harold, "Just me know if you need anything else!"

"Thanks mister!" said Perry.

"No problem!" said Harold...

Harold then walked away to assist people at another table.

"Lets eat!" said Perry to Pinky, "Its dessert eating time!"

5 minutes later, Perry and Pinky finished their sweet desserts. Harold walked over to the and picked up the 2 empty plates and used spoons.

"Will there be anything else?" asked Harold.

"No thanks." said Perry, "Just the check."

Harold nodded and walked away to print it out. He came back to the table only a minute later and placed a receipt on the table with the words, "Free for Visiting OWCA Agents" written with black ink on the front. The dinner and dessert went very well.

Perry and Pinky got up and left the "California Grill" restaurant. The took the elevator back up to the 14th floor and walked back to their hotel room...

"I must say..." said Perry, "This was one fun day. I miss my family a little but I'm having fun. And those 2 meals were completely unexpected!"

"I'm glad you're having fun, Perry..." said Pinky, "I'm really glad."

"What can we do now?" asked Perry, "I'm out of ideas."

"Let's watch some TV..." said Pinky, picking up the remote, "I want to see what's on Disney Channel!"

And with that, Pinky turned on the TV and changed the current channel to the, "Disney Channel".

"Coming up next..." said a male voice on the TV, "Zack and Cody Martin are in for a Spring Break adventure of a lifetime. The Suite Life Movie is next on Disney Channel!"

"A Suite Life Movie?!" exclaimed Perry, "I've never heard of that movie before!"

"Let's watch it!" said Pinky.

So then, the movie began. A song played in the background during the opening title sequence...

 _"So I spent today, just thinking of ways that I could  
_

 _Make that smile shine, cause shes sweet on me oh I'll make her see_

 _That shes mine, all mine._

 _So lets float, float, float away._

 _And you'll catch catch me baby._

 _So I hope you know I'll never let you go away._

 _So I've been thinking that maybe baby._

 _I've been going a little crazy lately, yeah whatcha gonna do._

 _And Chelsea baby, cant get you out of my head._

 _So lets hangout in the clouds, spill our hearts out and get down._

 _I swear I'll drop a line, if you give me the time we need._

 _So lets float, float, float away._

 _And you'll catch, catch me baby._

 _So I hope you know I'll never let you go oh._

 _So I've been thinking that maybe baby._

 _I've been going a little crazy lately, yeah whatcha gonna do?_

 _And Chelsea baby cant get you out of my head._

 _Spinning upside down spill our hearts out and get down._

 _Or inside out just cause you know that we get around._

 _Oh so hope you know, I'll never let you go oh whoah._

 _So I've been thinking that maybe baby,_

 _I've been going a little crazy lately, yeah whatcha gonna do._

 _And Chelsea baby cant get you out of my head._

 _(and you'll catch me, and you'll catch me)_

 _So lets float, float, float away, and you'll catch, catch me baby._

 _Spinning upside down spill our hearts out and get down!"_

The movie began on the deck of the "S. S. Tipton" cruise ship. There, the two main teenagers Zack and Cody Martin, played by Dylan and Cole Sprouse, were arguing over Spring Break...

 **Wow, that was a nice dinner wasn't it? I hope you all like the desserts I used. They're on the "California Grill" menu in real life. It's so good, that I could just leave my house, get in a car and go over there right now! Once again, I have never been there for a meal in real life, but I'm sure it's a very good place to eat.**

 **Well it's time to move on. In chapter 15, a lot more is to come.**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Chef Mickey's Buffet

**Hello everyone, it's me, GiovanniGo again. It's time for Perry, Pinky, Major Monogram, Monty, Carl, and all of the other animal agents to get some sleep and wake up the next morning in this chapter.**

 **I hope you liked what everyone has done at the "Contemporary Resort" so far. In the 43 times that I've been to "Walt Disney World", I stayed at the hotel for a total of 25 times, as well as other Disney resort hotels.**

 **Well, I'm also to ask you NOT to read this story on an empty stomach, as you'll get hungry! Enjoy the chapter...**

The movie ended about 80 minutes later the "S.S Tipton" sailing off into the sunset. Pinky turned off the TV after noticing the time on the alarm clock. It was now 8:30pm. The sky was now black outside with only stars and a full moon to light up the night.

The pool was closed for the night, as well as the arcade and 2 gift shops on the 4th floor. The "Contempo Cafe", lounge areas, and the "Chef's Mickey" buffet were still open. Now all of the animal agents and their roommates were back inside their assigned hotel rooms on the 14th floor.

The only other restaurants that were closed for the night was "The Wave" and the "California Grill". Major Monogram and Monty were getting ready in their suite to go to sleep, but Carl was in the hotel's little food market on the 4th floor...

"Why do I have be the one to buy soda for Major Monogram?" complained Carl, opening the cold fridge for soda bottles, "His son should be the one to do it!"

Back in room 1436, Pinky and Perry took time to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Perry placed his fedora on the floor next to his bed. Pinky placed his fedora on the bedside table next to alarm clock. Perry and Pinky then dried up, and turned off the bathroom light.

Perry then took time to take his cell phone and charger for it out of his suitcase and plug the charger into an outlet in the wall. He then connected the phone to it, letting it charge up. Pinky did the same thing with a phone and charger he bought along with him...

Perry also took out his digital camera and charger for it too. There was another outlet near the TV he used to plug the charger into, and then he plugged the charger cord into the camera to charge it up...

"Well Perry..." said Pinky, putting the TV remote next to the desktop computer, "We need to get to bed. I know we just got here, but it would be nice to get an early start for tomorrow."

"I agree." said Perry, climbing into his bed, "I totally want to hit the hay for the night."

He then crawled under the covers on his bed, placed his head on a pillow, and reached up over his headboard and, "CLICK!" turned off his light. Pinky crawled under the covers of the other bed and. "CLICK!" turned off his light too.

Perry then reached over and turned off the desktop lamp. It had been a very long day for Pinky, Perry and all of the other animal agents. But little did they know, would be an even better day!

"Goodnight Perry..." said Pinky, closing his eyes... "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Goodnight Pinky..." said Perry, closing his eyes too, "You are a terrific best friend..." he then fell silent and fell asleep. Pinky then fell silent too, falling asleep...

 **Sweet dreams animal agents. You might think this chapter is already over right?**

 **Well...you're WRONG!"**

"RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!" went the telephone...

Pinky shot up out of bed, "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?" he shouted, "WHO'S THERE?" he looked to his right and saw that the noise was only the phone. He also looked at the alarm clock. It was now 7:30am in the morning. Sunlight was streaming under the balcony door curtains...

"Oh man..." groaned Perry, opening his eyes and sitting up in bed, "Pinky, you woke me up! I was dreaming about stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the entire world!"

"It wasn't my fault..." said Pinky, "The telephone began ringing..." he reached over and picked up the receiver. he then placed it to his ear...

"Hello?" he said, "This is Pinky the Chihuahua from room # 1436."

"Hello Pinky..." said a familiar voice, "This is Abigail Albany with Food and Beverages. I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

"No, it's okay..." said Pinky, "I'm happy to be up!" he tried to smile...

"Well, that's nice..." said Abigail, "How's your roommate Perry?"

"Oh, he's doing fine..." said Pinky, smiling at Perry, "Very fine indeed."

"Well, I'm glad you're both doing well..." said Abigail, "Major Monogram wanted me to tell you about a reservation that Carl made for Chef Mickey's for breakfast at 8:00pm."

"What kind of restaurant is that?" asked Pinky, "It sounds nice..."

"It's a really cool buffet!" said Abigail, "And afterwards, you'll all be going the Magic Kingdom theme park!"

"That all sounds wonderful!" said Pinky smiling at the idea, "Perry and I will be right down there!"

"Okay, bye!" said Abigail. And with that, "CLICK!", Pinky hung up and got out of his bed...

"Come on Perry..." he said, "Let's get up and get going! We have a Disney buffet to attend to!"

"A buffet!?" exclaimed Perry, throwing his covers off, "Cool! Let's go!"

He got out of his bed, reached down to the floor and picked up his fedora. He placed his now fully charged cell phone and digital camera into it, as well as his wallet. He then placed the fedora on his head...

Pinky did the same thing for his fedora, putting only his cell phone inside before placing the fedora on his head. Then the 2 agents each put on their rubber "Unlimited Fast Pass" wristbands over their wrists and snapped them on.

Perry had his band on his right wrist and Pinky had his on the left wrist. Finally, as the time was now 7:45am, Perry and Pinky left the room and took an elevator down to the 4th floor again...

At the entrance to the "Chef Mickey's" buffet, the other agents, along with Major Francis Monogram, Monty, and Carl were sitting on multiple benches by an information desk, waiting for themselves to be seated by a host...

At that point, Perry and Pinky stepped off the elevator and ran over to the buffet...

"Ah, there you are Agent P and..." aid Major Monogram, "Second Agent P..."

"Hello..." said a host, "Is the OWCA party all together?"

"Yes, yes it is." replied Major Monogram, "We're all together now."

"Great!" said the host, "Follow me please..."

The host led everyone to a couple of tables in the middle of the seating area. Around the area were dozens of other adults and children having a good time. The buffet was crowded with customers, getting hot breakfast food and nice cold drinks!

The chefs behind the buffet's counters were working hard to refill the hot trays or metal serving trays with food. It took only a few minutes for every OWCA animal agent to get seated.

One table had Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua ,Polly the Parrot, and Peter the Panda, sitting down together. A second table had Barren the Beaver, Darren the Dog, Jason the Fox, and Cheshire the Cat sitting down together.

A third table had Andy the Alligator, Sally the Goose, Dan the Duck, and Sandra the Snake sitting down together. A fourth table had Leopold the Leopard, Randal the Raccoon, and Marisa the Flamingo sitting down together.

A fifth table had Monty and Carl sitting down together. Then a few waiters came up to each table, asking about drink orders...

Once the drink orders were carried out, everyone got up and headed over to the long and circular buffet table...

Perry fixed himself a plate of bacon, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, 4 Mickey waffles, 2 toasted bagels, 3 mini pancakes, a small bowl of vanilla yogurt, a croissant, and some salami slices.

Pinky got a plate of boiled eggs, 4 toast slice, some bacon, 2 mini pancakes, 5 cheese Danishes, 6 Mickey waffles, a small bowl of "Fruit Loops" cereal , small bowl of strawberry yoghurt, and some ham slices!

Needless to say, the other agents got a lot of food on their plates too. I can't describe them all but they got most of the great food options cooked up at "Chef Mickey's"...

 **Well, I hope I made you all hungry! "Chef Mickey's" is a wonderful "Disney World" buffet to eat at.**

 **It's time to move on and in the next chapter, they will FIANLLY be on their way to the "Magic Kingdom" theme park via the "Walt Disney World" monorail!**

 **Well, I have to go! Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 16! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Monerail Ride

**Hello my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo again! I'm here with another whole chapter of this wonderful story. We haven't even left the hotel yet and a bunch of cool stuff has already happened to our animal agents.**

 **We've had a private jet flight, 2 motor coach buses, a fancy resort a nice lunch, a lovely dinner, nice movie by the pool, a great hour in the arcade, a good night sleep, and then a filling breakfast! And now, there's more to come...**

 **A smooth monorail ride to the "Magic Kingdom" theme park! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ready or not, here we go! This is chapter 16!**

It was now 9:15am in the morning and the animal agents had just finished breakfast at "Chef Mickey's". As the animal agents were lead by Major Monogram up a small escalator to the boarding platform, Perry was taking a look at some photos in his digital camera.

The photos were of Perry meeting the 6 costumed characters. The characters included Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Daisy Duck, and of course, Mickey Mouse!"

"And look at this one..." said Perry, showing them each to Pinky, "I got a photo with Mickey Mouse himself! He was the one that started it all!"

"That's really cute!" said Pinky, "It was even more cute when you hugged him and mentioned the Fantasia movie."

"Yeah, that movie was awesome..." exclaimed Perry, "I saw it on DVD with Phineas and Ferb last week. It was all about combining colorful images with orchestration music!"

At that point, the animal agents stepped on the escalator. "Well, I think it's creative!" said Pinky, "You rarely get movies like that anymore."

"Didn't that come out in 1940?" asked Darren.

"Yes, but I think no matter how old it is, it's the best animated film ever!" said Perry.

"I would have to disagree with you on that..." said Andy, "The Rescuers film from last night was the best animated film ever!"

"Do not talk about that movie..." said Perry, "Just..don't do it!"

"But it's true!" said Andy, "The Rescuers was the BEST ANIMATED MOVIE EVER!"

"Andy..." said Pinky, "Perry just thought that the sad parts with Penny were so sad...that he just cried. Leave him alone!"

At that point, everyone reached the top and stepped off the escalator. They all then made a right turn and got behind a section of metal railing that was just behind a yellow line on the floor. A bunch of other random people were waiting there too...

"Move all the way forward!" ordered a cast member, "All the way forward! Make room for everyone coming up! Yes that's right, ALL the way forward!"

Just then, as about 50 more random adults and children stood in line behind the railing, a monorail with a red stripe on the side, suddenly moved into the station. It slowed down as about 2 more cast members walked up to the railing to open up small gates...

Then the monorail came to a stop... "DING DONG!" he double doors that were all over the side of the car facing the railing, swung open automatically. A few people got out while the rest stayed inside the sections of the long train...

The people who stepped off were led to a small exit gate, allowing them a safe exit... The 3 cast members then unlatched the gates and opened them up. The animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, Carl, and a lot of other people walked through the open gates and into any of the monorail's many sections!

It was air-conditioned inside the monorail, and there were double doors on both sides. There were also 4 long handrails inside the car, and a few soft blue bench seats. Pinky, Perry, Peter, Darren, Barren, an Jason were luck to find seats together. Major Monogram, and Monty also found a seat together. The rest of the

The other animal agents and Carl had to stay standing up, and hold onto the metal handrails. Meanwhile at the car section at the far end of the monorail train, Dr Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa stepped on the monorail too. At that moment outside, the 3 cast members began to close up and lock the metal gates back up.

"No further boarding!" called out another cast member, "No further boarding! Please continue o move forward and make room for everyone. Thank you!"

"Please stand clear of the doors..." said a male pre-recorded voice over the intercom. "Again, please stay clear of the doors! Thank you!"

And with that, "WOOSH!" the double doors closed up one at a time. This happened to each set of doors all along that side of the monorail, until the whole train was sealed up. In the very front of the monorail, the driver smiled and pushed his throttle lever forward...

Slowly but surely, the train coasted out of the "Contemporary Resort" building and into the outside environment. There were no bumps for jolts in this ride, as the train moved as smooth as silk!

"Look..." said Pinky, looking out the window, "We're moving!"

Pinky was right! The monorail was moving along the huge concrete rail.

"Hello everyone..." said the male pre-recorded voice, "And welcome aboard the Walt Disney World transportation system! We're on our way to the Magic Kingdom! For your safety and the safety of others, it is important that you stay seated at all times. If you're standing, please hold on to the handrails and stay clear of the doors throughout our journey! Thank you!"

"I'm really excited to see the Magic Kingdom!" said Perry, "My family might be away, but I'm still happy to be going!"

"And I'm glad you are!" said Pinky, as the monorail went through the station at "Disney's Polynesian Resort", and kept on going, "I'm just glad that you are happy now!"

The monorail then went through the boarding station for "Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa". The route that the monorail took circled the huge and clean Bay Lake. At that moment, the train began to slow down...

"Attention everyone, we are now approaching the Magic Kingdom. Please keep your entire party together and have your tickets ready! Please gather your personal belongings together and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open! Have a magical day!"

At that point, the monorail stopped right inside the middle of the station. "DING DONG!" the double doors on the both sides this time, swung open automatically. Metal railing gates around the boarding platform opened up too.

Everyone stepped out of the monorail and walked through a small exit gate. The animal agents, Major Monogram Monty, and Carl all walked down an exit ramp, along with hundreds of "Walt Disney World" tourists and visitors! Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa stepped off...

 **Wow...looks like they all finally got to the "Magic Kingdom" theme park and are about to have a good time!**

 **Well, its time to move on! Goodbye until the next chapter my fellow readers!**


	17. Chapter 17: Main Street USA

**Hello again my fellow readers. The magical; moment we've all been waiting for his here. We all have now arrived with our animal agents at the "Magic Kingdom" theme park!**

 **That's right, the "Magic Kingdom" theme park! I hope you like the musical number included in this chapter, as well as great detail on the "Main Street USA" section of the park.**

 **I also hope you like the dancing and choreography that will be describe in the musical number as the music goes on. It will be fun and bring back great memories.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

The animal agents, along with Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty all walked down the concrete ramp from the "Magic Kingdom Station" to the ground. All around them, hundreds of adults and children were walking around, having memorable time at the park.

"This is so cool..." said Perry, "I can't believe that I'm here at the Magic Kingdom!"

The area beyond the monorail station included the entry turnstiles, a few information/ticket offices, 2 restrooms, 3 payphones, and a few bag inspection tables. The animal agents would need to get their fedoras inspected at these tables before being allowed to enter the park.

Behind the whole theme park, was the rest of Bay Lake. There was also a walkway path to the "Contemporary Resort", a ferryboat station for ferries to the to the "Transportation & Ticket Center", and "Disney Bus" boarding platforms for buses to other Disney theme parks, Disney hotels, and the 2 Disney water parks.

Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl went right through the entry section that were for guests without bags. The anima agents waited in multiple lines as security guards were checking purses, handbags, shoulder bags, duffle bags, and even baby supply bags.

Once the animal agents reached the small tables, they took off their fedoras, flipped them upside down, and let the guards poke around inside them with wooden sticks, to look for weapons and other prohibited items...

Once that was all done, the guards smiled as the agents put their fedora's back on, and walked through to the area with all of the entry turnstiles. Cast members stood by each turnstile to make sure that guests scanned their ticket before entering the park.

Major Monogram handed a ticket out to each agent, Monty, and Carl. The ticked would last for the whole week, and the "Park Hopper" option was on it too, in case anyone wanted to visit 2 or more parks on the same day.

Perry was the first of all the animal agents to enter the park. He reached up, inserted the ticket into the thin slot, and pressed his left thumb on the little finger scanner! "DING!" the tunrstile bars unlocked and Perry went straight through!

The ticket then came out of another thin slot and a cast member took it and handed it back to Perry. Pinky went next, followed my Peter the Panda, Polly the Parrot, and so on...

Finally, all of the animal agents were inside the park. In front of them was a huge flower display, and stone bridge with a train station at the top. That train ride was called, "The Magic Kingdom Express", a train ride that could take guests all around the park.

2 small tunnels were on either side of the bridge, leading guests to "Main Street USA", the very first section of the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. All over the place, were children and adults having fun.

Some people were buying snacks at some small food kiosks, some were running around playing tag games, others were inside the "Emporium" gift shop buying souvenirs, and some were even taking costumed character photos with Chip and Dale!

One by one, the animal agents each took a park map from a nearby information kiosk...

"Look at this place..." began Pinky.

"It's so beautiful!" said Perry.

"Yes...yes it is!" said Peter the Panda, "And this is just Main Street USA!"

"And it's about to get even better!" said a voice. The animal agents turned around and saw a female cast member…

"What do you mean?" asked Perry, "What's going on?"

"The extra fun will begin in 3..2...1!" the cast member looked at her watch, as she counted, "NOW!" she said, pointing to the middle of Main Street USA...

Suddenly at that very moment, random cast members began setting up some white rope, closing off the streets from the sidewalks of Main Street USA. Tourists scattred over to the ropes, standing right behind them…

Then an announcement came over the park's hidden intercom system, "Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Magic Kingdom Park." said the announcement, "Please put your hands together and give a warm welcome to the Morning Fun Parade!"

Then, right by the barber shop, "WHAM!" a hug pair of wooden doors swung wide open and an old-fashioned looking red fire truck came out! On the back of it were costumed characters of Rodger Rabbit, Pluto, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and 4 penguins with little light-brown hats and red bowties.

Then another old-fashioned looking car came out. This one had a cart of colorful flowers and a costumed character of Minnie Mouse on it! Then about 20 members ran out the open wooden door, dressed in colorful stripped outfits. They also wore flat light-brown hats and held yellow canes! Everyone cheered as Minnie Mouse rolled the cart of flowers off the flat car, and began to skip around the street, rolling with it.

Then a lady in a fancy 1960s dress and little parasol umbrella came out, along with a handsome man wearing a red and yellow striped tuxedo, holding a yellow cane!

All of the animal agents quickly got close to the white rope, as Mickey Mouse started to play the piano!

"Hi there!" said Rodger Rabbit, waving to the animal agents, "How are you doing?!"

The animal agents just smiled and waved back at him…

"What is going on?" asked Perry, "What are all those people doing"

"Well, believe that they're going to treat us to a little song…" said the female cast member, "It is quite a special occasion of course! They haven't had OWCA agents visit before!"

That's when a song, known as, "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA" began…

 **Okay, here's a new musical number! Enjoy…**

 _20 dancers (dancing & singing): I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A.!_

 _It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday._

 _The place was made with a magical plan_

 _And just around the corner is a Fantasyland._

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

 _I hear the music playing_

 _From the old time ragtime band!_

 _I feel the whole place swaying_

 _With the people from across the land!_

 _You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street_

 _Its remarkable how friendly all the people can be_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A.!_

 _(Cast members being to open up the white rope, inviting guests to join in on the dace!)_

 _Random cast member (noticing the animal agents): Hey, OWCA agents, don't just stand there, come in and join the fun!_

 _(The animal agents like the idea and run into the street…)_

 _Lady with parasol umbrella (singing): Tell your mother she's not to worry…_

 _Cause no one's rushing; there's no big hurry…_

 _Fancy man with red and yellow tripped tuxedo (singing): You're never alone or left out in the cold…_

 _All animal agents (singing): There's always someone there to pick you up!_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

 _I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay._

 _For the time of your life you_ _oughtta find yourself here._

 _You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear_

 _I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A!_

 _(An instrumental break…)_

 _(The dancing continues as the penguins, Goofy, and Pluto show off some dance movies. The guests and agents dance too!)_

 _(Minnie Mouse also shows off some dance moves along with Mickey! The 20 dancers also dance too, as well as do some tap dancing!)_

 _Pinky (talking): This is great! We get to be in a Disney dance number!_

 _Perry (talking): I must say, this is the best day ever!_

 _Perry (singing): I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

 _I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to staaaaaay!_

 _Pinky (singing): For the time of your life you oughtta find yourself here…_

 _Major Monogram and Monty (singing): You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear._

 _Perry (singing): I'm walking right down the middllllllle…_

 _Carl (singing): Right down the middlllllle…_

 _Everyone (singing): I'M WALKING RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE OF MAIN STREET USAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _20 dancers (singing): Down the middle (down the middle)_

 _I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle)_

 _I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle)_

 _I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle)…_

 _Everyone, even the viewers: I'M WALKING DOWN THE MIDDLE OF MAIN STREET U. S. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _(The music ends and everyone stops dancing! The entire crown gathered around them cheers and confetti is shot into air!)_

 **Well, hope you like it! On with that story!**

"BRAVO!" called out a cast member, "BRAVO! GREAT JOB!"

"You're all awesome for talking animals!" called out a little boy, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Then the animal agents went back to the sidewalks, splitting up to go on the rides in the park.

"I must say…" commented Major Monogram, "I did not expect that musical number!"

 **Wow… didn't expect the animals or any of our main characters to join in did you?**

 **Well, I surprised you. It's to move on to chapter 18 my fellow readers!**

 **Goodbye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Snack and Golf Cart Ride

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo! This wonderful story just seems to be getting better and better already!**

 **I hope you all liked that musical number in the last chapter. It's time for chapter 18. I'm going to have the other animal agents go their separate ways in the park.**

 **We'll mostly be following Pinky and Perry for the entire story, while still including the other animal agents too.**

 **Well, let's all see what Pinky and Perry are both up to at the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Pinky and Perry both noticed a store called the "Sugar Confectionary" to the right of Main Street USA.

"What's a sugar confectionary?" asked Perry.

"It's just a fancy name for Candy Store…" said Pinky, "Come on. Let's go see what they have…" they both then entered the store through an open door.

Inside, the shop was full of candies, cookies, brownies, chocolate, and other sweets being sold. There 2 counters with cash registers inside the store. They store also sold various treats with "Rice Krispy" mixtures, Candy Apples, sour candy powder, "M&Ms", fresh cake pops, various lollipops, and boxes of assorted luxury chocolates.

Behind a counter, a male cast member was mixing cotton candy in a huge metal drum. Behind another counter, a female cast member was dipping green apples into vats of caramel and melted chocolate to made Candy Apples.

One of the cash register counters also had a glass display case filed with various cookies, brownies, cake pops, Candy Apples, various candy coated "Rice Krispy" treats, various candy coated marshmallow treats, chocolate covered bananas, chocolate covered strawberries, and so much more!

"I feel like…" began Perry, "I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Yeah…" said Pinky, "Me too."

People were coming and going, buy snacks and looking around. Cast members were working really hard, restocking the shelves, cleaning up any messes and cooking up the yummy snacks that the "Sugar Confectionary" had to offer.

"I could really use a snack." said Pinky, "I might've had a huge breakfast, but I just CAN'T resist this place!" he ran over and stood in line at the counter with the glass display case.

"I'll get a snack too…" said Perry, running up to Pinky, "This store is WAY too good to ignore!"

He stood in line with Pinky too. Only about 10 other adults and 6 kids were ahead of them. It was only about 10 minutes of waiting, before Perry and Pinky both reached the counter and display case.

"Hi there..." said a female cashier smiling, "How can I help you two OCWA agents today?"

"Hmm…" said Perry, studying the display case, "Let me see…"

Perry then noticed a chocolate chip cookie. It was the size of a small dinner plate, with 2 smaller cookies attracted to the top of it. It looked like the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. Half of the cookie was covered with hardened chocolate

"That looks good!" said Perry, with his mouth watering with in delight, "What is it?" he pointed to it…

"That's one of our specialties…" explained the cashier, "It's called the Chocolate Chip Mickey Mouse Cookie."

"Wow…" said Perry, "I'll have one!"

"Good choice…" said the cashier, smiling at him, "You'll love it!"

"And I'll have one of those Rice Krispy treats with the M&Ms all over it!" said Pinky, pointing to it…

Another lady took out 2 paper pouches from underneath the counter, opened up the back panel to the display case, and put each snack into the right pouch. She then closed up the case and placed he snacks on the counter.

"Just show me your OWCA badges like Abigail told me about, and you'll be able to take the snacks for free." said the cashier.

So the agents showed her their badges and she handed them each their snack. "There you go!" said the cashier, "Enjoy them!" she smiled as Pinky and Perry both walked away…

Once outside of the "Sugar Confectionary", Perry and Pinky stood outside and began eating their snacks. Perry loved his snack, as the cookie's sugary taste, combined with the chocolaty taste of the chocolate covered ears was better than good….it was delicious!

"This is way better than the chocolate cake at that Wave restaurant we ate at for lunch yesterday…" commented Perry, as he and Pinky walked up Main Street USA, "This beats it all!"

"I agree…" said Pinky, taking a bite of his "Rice Krispy" treat, "These snacks are better than and restaurant dessert."

As Pinky enjoyed his "Rice Krispy" treat, he and Perry walked around the bronze statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse holding hands. They both looked up and saw it…Cinderella Castle! It was the heart, landmark and SOUL of the "Magic Kingdom".

The castle was a total of 198 feet tall, and some of the towers, were topped with real gold! A tunnel and bridge in the middle connected the "Fantasyland" section of the park, right to "Main Street USA".

To the left, was a wooden bridge leading to a section of the park called, "Adventureland". To he left, was a metal bridge leading to a section of the park called, "Tomorrowland".

"Wow…" said Perry, looking up at the enormous fancy castle, "I'm glad I came here! That castle looks amazing!"

"Yes, yes it does…" said a voice from behind them. The 2 agents looked around and saw that a male cast member on a Disney golf cart was right behind them…

"I see that you like the castle…" said the cast member, "It is the best part of the Magic Kingdom."

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Perry, "I love it here and we haven't even been on a ride yet!"

"Really?" asked the cast member, "Why not?"

"We just got here an hour or so ago…" explained Pinky, "Besides we don't know which ride to pick yet!"

"Maybe I can help with that!" said the cast member, "Hop on my golf cart and I'll give you both a lift to my favorite attraction!"

"That sounds nice…" said Pinky, "We'll do it!"

"Great…" said the cast member, smiling, "Climb aboard!"

So he and Perry climbed onto the seats of the golf cart behind the cast member. The cast member then put his foot on the gas pedal and began to drive forward, past other park guests…

As Perry and Pinky finished their snacks, the cast member drove over the wooden bridge, and into the "Adventureland" section of the park. He drove past a walkthrough attraction known as "The Swiss Family Robinson Tree House", and he stopped by a small flight of concrete stairs to a ride called, "Jungle Cruise"…

"Here we are!" said the cast member, "The Jungle Cruise! It's my favorite attraction here at the park." Pinky and Perry stepped off the golf cart and headed down the stairs…

Perry turned around and smiled at the cast member, "Thanks for the ride sir!" he said, "My friend and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, buddy!" said the cast member, "It was no trouble at all! Enjoy the ride!" he smiled and, he turned around and drove off back to "Main Street USA"…

Perry and Pinky then continued down the stairway to an area around the entrance to the "Jungle Cruise" ride…

 **It looks like Perry and Pinky's first ride will be the "Jungle Cruise". This was in the original "Fantasy" story but my version will be even more detailed!**

 **Well, it's time to move on my fellow readers.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Jungle Cruise

**Well hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo again. I'm back with another chapter of this wonderful story!**

 **In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky got to the entrance of the "Jungle Cruise" ride at the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. It was in the FanFiction original story "Fantasy" so now I'm remaking it for this chapter!**

 **Not only have the agents split up to go on all of the rides, but Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his daughter teenage Vanessa are visiting the park too. If you remember, they got on and stepped off the monorail too!**

 **What will happen next? Well, just read and find out! Enjoy the chapter my fellow readers!**

Perry and Pinky simply walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance, showing their "Unlimited Fast Past" wristbands to a male cast member, standing outside. The 2 agents proceeded to walk through the "Fast Pass" queue, as multiple boats coasted in, stopped, and sailed out of the boarding station area, and into the man-made jungle.

Perry and Pinky then reached the end of the queue and stepped onboard a boat, along with about 36 other people. They both found seats near the front to the right. At the front of the open-air boat was a male jungle skipper. Everyone who got on the boat got seated quickly. The skipper then pushed a small throttle lever forward and the boat slowly coasted out of the station area…

"Good afternoon mates!" said the Australian-accented skipper, "My name is Jeff and I'll be your jungle skipper today! I just want to go over a few rules for our 2-week cruise!"

"TWO WEEKS?!" exclaimed Pinky, "We're on the boat for 2 weeks? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, yes I' am!" said Jeff, "Nice mutant duck friend of yours by the way!"

"I'm not a duck…" said Perry, laughing lightly at the skipper's joke, "I'm a platypus!"

"Ah…" said Jeff, "I can see that! Well, back to our rules! If you eat, drink, or smoke on this boat, you will be thrown overboard! So please refrain from doing so!"

Everyone onboard laughed as the boat sailed to the left, into the jungle setting. Around it were some rocks, plants, and animatronic butterflies!

"If you look to your left and right…" said Jeff, "You'll see some butterflies. They have a one foot wingspan or as my friends would say…12 inches!"

Jeff then pointed to the left at a small waterfall… "Over there is Inspiration Falls! It's called that for one reason: when you look at running water, you get inspired to do many things!"

"Like what?" asked a little girl, "What kind of things?"

"You don't really want to know…" said Jeff, "Trust me, you don't!" Everyone laughed at the little joke.

The boat then approached what looked like an African tribe camp. There was a boat with skulls inside, and spears with skulls on top sticking out of the ground.

"Okay everyone…" said Jeff, "There is a Pygmy welcoming party waiting for us. So let's just pull over here and…hey, where did they all go?" he noticed the empty area…

As the boat turned to the left again, Jeff got a shocked look on his face. "Uh oh…" he said, "I think we must've scared them off!"

The boat then passed by a tree with a huge animatronic python dangling from it. "Oh…" said Jeff, "So it was that python who scared them off!"

The boat then coasted past a white tent with an upside down jeep next to it. Jeff then slowed the boat the down…

"Okay folks…" said Jeff, looking at the tent "I just need to grab some stuff from my camp and…oh no, that's not good!"

Everyone looked at saw what looked like a group of animatronic gorillas raiding the inside of the tent!

"Wow…" remarked Perry, smiling, "Jeff, it looks like those gorillas beat you to your campsite!"

"I told those guys to BREAK camp, not BREAK INTO my camp!" exclaimed Jeff, making the boat move a little faster, "Oh well, at least one good thing came out of this…"

"Really?" asked Pinky, "What's that?"

"I couldn't get my jeep to start this morning!" said Jeff, pointing to the upside down jeep, "Looks like those guys got it to turn over!"

Everyone laughed as they noticed the jeep's wheels were slowly spinning around…

The boat then made a left turn and on both sides of the boat, there were 2 animatronics facing each other on the land.

The boat then made a left turn and on the left side, there was an animatronic African elephant, looking at everyone...

"If you look over on your left, you'll see my friend Jumbo!" said Jeff, pointing to it, "He can do tricks watch... Jumbo...SPEAK!"

Jumbo did just that...

"LOUDER!" ordered Jeff...

He did that and Pinky covered his ears.

The boat then turned to the right and went past and African setting. There were animatronic giraffes, gazelles, lions, tigers and zebras! What looked like a dead zebra was lying on a rock, surrounded by 2 hungry lions!

"Uh oh..." said Jeff, "Looks like its lunchtime for the lions..."

The boat then went past what looked like a huge wooden pole. On both sides, were animatronic people up the sides, trying to escape an angry animatronic rhino under them!

"Well..." said Jeff, "I told those guys not to play tag with that rhino. Maybe this time, they'll get the point."

Everyone laughed at that joke, as the boat made a right turn...

They approached an area with animatronic dancing tribes people by a camp, along with some animatronic tribal drummers.

"Oh look..." said Jeff, "I see the Death Tribe of Africa has come to perform for us..."

The boat then made a left turn and then voices of yelling tribes people could heard! Animatronic people with spears were point at the boat, from both sides of the forest along the river!

"This is not good!" said Jeff, "They're trying to hunt us down! Everyone duck for COVER!"

Everyone did as the boat coasted away and made a left turn. Everyone sat back up again as the boat went past a waterfall, past 2 animatronic crocodiles, past what looked like a plane wreck, around some animatronic hippos popping out of the water, and headed for a dark temple tunnel...

"Jeff..." said Perry, "We're heading for a tunnel!"

"Dont worry..." said Jeff, "It's a Disney attraction!"

"So?:" asked Pinky, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe at the end, there will be a gift shop awaiting us!" said Jeff, smiling at the 2 agents.

He then turned on a small lamp dangling in front of the boat and the boat slowly went into the tunnel.

Inside to the left, was an animatronic tiger with yellow glowing eyes...

"What on Earth is that?" asked Pinky in fear...

"It's just a tiger!" said Perry, "It's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Look at its glowing eyes!" said Pinky, "If you don't think that's scary, that I don't know what is!"

The boat then made a left turn. It passed a huge display of golden treasures and giant animatronic cobras!

"Oh my..." said Pinky, trembling with fear, as the boar made another left turn, "Cobras...why did it have to be cobras?"

"It's alright..." said Perry, "We'll be out of here soon."

The boat then made a left turn and exited the tunne1. The boat was now in a huge area of waterfalls and animatronic baby and adult elephants taking baths! Water sprayed out of their trunks, nearly spraying the boat!

"Well it looks like we've entered Bathing World..." joked Jeff, "For elephants!"

The boat then made a left turn in the path of a spraying elephant, who's water had JUST stopped! As the boat slowly went past it, the elephant came up again!

"Uh oh, HE'S GOING TO SPRAY THE BOAT!" said Jeff, panicking, "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

Everyone ducked down...nothing happen. The boat was now a foot away from the elephant.

"Everyone sit up..." said Jeff, "It was only a false alarm! I guess he forgot to pack his trunk!"

Everyone laughed as the boat headed down a forest of trees and plants on either side of the river. As the boat got closer to the exiting station, Jeff began to talk again...

"Well it looks like we have a danger ahead of us!" said Jeff, "We'll need to cancel our 2-week trip for one reason...the world of human civilization is just a few feet head of us..." at that point the boat stopped.

On the left side of the boat on the land was an animatronic of a fat human man in a grass skirt and a brown raccoon hat. The animatronic was also holding 3 small plastic gorilla heads in his left hand...

"Hey everyone, look on the left!" said Jeff, pointing to the left, "It's my good friend Trader Sam!"

"What does he do?" asked Perry.

"He's the Head Salesman here in the jungle!" said Jeff, "Lately though, his sales have been shrinking lately..."

"That's too bad..." began Pinky. Jeff didn't let him finish...

"So that's why today he as a new offer!" exclaimed Jeff, "Two of his heads for one of yours!"

Everyone laughed again as the boat then turned to the left for the last time, coasting into the exiting station. Then 2 more cast members to the left, got some rope, tied it around 2 metal poles, and pulled back on them, holding the boat hard against the exiting dock...

"Okay everyone..." said Jeff, "Get off my boat! That's right, have a nice day, everyone off!"

So then all 36 guests, Pinky and Perry stepped off the boat to the right and down the dock to the ride's entrance area...

"That ride.." said Perry, "Was awesome!"

"I knew that cast member on the golf cart knew about a good ride!" said Pinky, "This is Disney World after all!"

The 2 animal agents then walked up the concrete steps back up to the rest of the "Adventureland" section of the wonderful and magical "Magic Kingdom" theme park...

 **Well that's one Disney ride ridden! It's time to move on as Pinky and Perry will explore other "Walt Disney World" rides and attractions during their stay!**

 **Well, let's move on my fellow readers!**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 20! Goodbye...for now!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Magic Carpet Ride

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, Giovanni Go with more of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, Pinky and Perry, enjoyed the "Jungle Cruise" boat ride.**

 **Now I'm having them do another ride. It's not one of my favorites, but it's a good one!**

 **I'm not going to spoil it for you readers, so you'll just have to read about it to find out what the next ride is.**

 **I hope you can look up the rides on "YouTube" or the "Disney Wiki" as some rides are hard to describe.**

 **Well, not much more to say...enjoy the chapter.**

Perry and Pinky looked up after reaching the top of the concrete stairs. They noticed a ride that looked like...carpets flying. It was an aerial carousel ride called, "The Magic Carpets of Aladdin". Around it, were inclined steps, a boarding platform, and dozens of people waiting to board...

"Look at that..." said Pinky, shocked by the looks of the ride, "It magic flying carpets! I think we should go on that next!"

"That ride is called The Magic Carpets of Aladdin..." said Perry, looking in his map, "It's based off the 1992 Disney film Aladdin!"

"Isn't that a musical on Broadway now?" asked Pinky, "I heard about it on the news!"

"Yes, yes it is..." said Perry, "But I've watched the movie with Phineas and Ferb, so I don't think I'd ever want to see the stage musical."

Perry snapped a photo of the ride with his camera, and then he put the camera back under his fedora. He and Pinky went through the "Fast Pass" entrance and waited behind 26 other people right behind a red metal gate.

10 minutes later, the huge purple hydraulic arms all came down at the same time, and then stopped spinning around. They all stayed down, and everyone began to unbuckle their seatbelts and step off. All of the pervious riders then made their way through an exit gate...

The red gate was then opened up by a cast member. Pinky, Perry and the 26 other guests all rushed into the main circular boarding platform and found carpets to ride in. Each magic carpet could hold up to 4 people each. In carpet # 5 Perry and Pinky sat down in the front part and a random mother and a little boy sat behind them.

Perry and Pinky strapped the black seatbelt over both their laps and tightened it. As all 26 other riders did the same, a pre-recorded announcement in Aladdin's voice came on over a small system of speakers.

"Attention everyone, this is Aladdin..." said the announcement, "Before we take off, we have a couple of rule to over. Please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, and the use of flash photography. Also, make sure to keep your seatbelts fastened throughout your flight. Have a magical ride..."

The message was then repeated in Spanish before Aladdin's voice came back on in English...

"To make your magic carpet fly higher or lower..." said the announcement, "Push up and down on the magic lever in the front. To make your magic carpet tilt forward or backward, push the magic scarab battle in the back. Enjoy the ride."

And with that, a make cast member closed up the red metal gate, and then he walked over to the ride's control panel. The cast member then pushed a green button and, "WOOSH!" the ride began. The carpets went up and span all around in the air.

"We're flying!" exclaimed Pinky, "I can't believe we're really flying!"

"I can't believe it either!" exclaimed Perry, "We're really flying in the air!"

Perry pushed the little black lever up, making the carpet go up as high as it could!

"Look..." said Perry, " I can see the castle from here!"

"Me too..." said Pinky, "And in the distance, I can see the top of our resort hotel!"

"I think this calls for a random musical number..." said Perry...

 **Okay, here's a musical number to the tune of "A Whole New World" from "Aladdin". I hope you enjoy it...**

 _Perry (singing): I can see everything..._

 _See everything from up here..._

 _Soaring the skies of Adventureland,_

 _On this magic carpet ride!_

 _A great new world!_

 _A brand new high, point of view._

 _No gravity to hold me down,_

 _Or make me fall,_

 _Onto the cold hard floor!_

 _Pinky (singing): This ride is really cool!_

 _I can stay up here all day..._

 _Flying over Adventureland,_

 _On nothing but this ride!_

 _A great new world!_

 _A great and new, point of view!_

 _No gravity to hold me down,_

 _Or make me fall,_

 _Onto the cold hard floor!_

 _(At that point, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine come out of a "Character Meet & Great" area nearby and look up at the ride, joining in..."_

 _Aladdin (singing): I can show you the world..._

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride!_

 _A whole new woooooorld_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming!_

 _Princess Jasmine (singing):_ _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

 _Unbelievable sights..._

 _Indescribable feelings_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky..._

 _Random park guests (singing): A whole new world..._

 _A whole new world..._

 _That's where we're we'll be..._

 _That's where we're we'll be..._

 _A thrilling change..._

 _A wonderful place..._

 _For yooooou and meeeeeeee._

 _All (singing):_ _A whole new world..._

 _A whole new world..._

 _That's where we're we'll be..._

 _That's where we're we'll be..._

 _A thrilling change..._

 _A wonderful place..._

 _For all of us..._

 **Okay, that was our musical number. I made up some lyrics to the original song while using some of the real ones also. I hope you all like it.**

 __

Perry too out his camera and, "CLICK!" snapped a photo of he and Pinky smiling on the ride! He then put the camera back into his fedora, and continued to enjoy the flight.

Behind them, the little boy pushed the button that looked a scarab beetle. The carpet began lightly tilting back and forth while circling in the air. Cool air breezed in everyone's faces, as they either went up or down in their magic carpets.

"This is the first time I've ever been on a ride like this!" said Perry, smiling at Pinky with delight "This is fun!"

"You got that right!" said Pinky, smiling back, "This is fun!"

For the next 2 minutes, the magic carpets stayed up in the air, going in the same circular path. There was even a huge golden camel statue that spat water out every few seconds. It hit Perry and Pinky's carpet but it did not soak the 2 agents inside!

Finally, the carpets began to automatically descend back down to the circular boarding platform. The carpets also slowed down and then came to a complete stop.

"We hope that you have enjoyed your flight!" said Aladdin's voice, "To unfasten your seatbelt, push down on the red button. Please gather all of your personal belongings and keep an eye on your children as you exit the ride. Have a magical day."

And with that, everyone including the 2 animal agents stepped off the ride, and made their way through the exit gate. Perry and Pinky sat down on a bench outside the ride and looked at their park map again...

 **Well, i hope you liked the 2nd ride an the musical number.**

 **No, Perry and Pinky are not in love. They are just having fun. The song was MADE as a romance song for the "Aladdin" movie, but that' not how I used it here!**

 **Well, it's time to move on my fellow readers. I'll see you all in chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Pirate's Life For Me

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo, and I'm back with more of this fantastic and wonderful story musical. In the last chapter, there was a musical number and we had Perry and Pinky ride the "Magic Carpet" ride in the "Adventureland" section of the "Magic Kingdom" theme park.**

 **Now it's time for our animal agents to head out to another ride. This chapter will also include another musical with a lot of surprises…**

 **I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer so let's get on with the story.**

 **Well, here we go! This is chapter 21…**

Perry and Pinky looked at their park maps, trying to find another attraction…

"How about this one?" asked Perry, pointing to a picture of it on the map…

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" asked Pinky, "What kind of ride is that?"

"Well…" said Perry, "It appears to be an indoor boat ride…"

"A boat ride…" said Pinky, "That sounds like a good idea! Let's go!" so he and Perry got up and walked over to the entrance of the ride. It looked like a huge yellow stone building with pirate-ship themed decorations surrounding it.

The name, "Pirates of the Caribbean" was written in red letters on a black torn up sail. A huge white skull with 2 swords was painted right in the middle of the sail, just below the name of the ride. At that point Pinky's mood about the ride idea suddenly changed…

"I'm not so sure about this…" said Pinky, seeing how scary the entrance looked, "The ride looks king of…scary."

"Come on…" said Perry, "It looks like fun to me! Besides it's only a boat ride like the Jungle Cruise!"

"Well, are you a pirate?" asked Pinky, "Is that what SCARY means to you? FUN?"

"It might looks scary to you…" said a male, scraggily voice behind them, "But to me, it's fun! It's loads of fun!"

Perry and Pinky both turned around, only to see a cast member dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"That's a pirate's life…" said Jack, "To go on scary adventures and call them fun!"

"Who are you?" asked Pinky, trembling with fear…

"I' am Captain Jack Sparrow…" said Jack, "The most fearless and heroic pirate captain to ever sail on the seven seas. What are your names?"

"I'm Perry the Platypus…" said Perry, "And this is my friend Pinky the Chihuahua."

"Well I'm glad to meet you both!" said Jack, "It's really nice to see you both. And this is just one good part of being a pirate."

"I don't thinking begin a robber on the seas is a good life for me…" said Pinky, "No offense but isn't it dangerous out there?"

"No…" said Jack, "Not to me! I love being a pirate!"

 **And now, another musical number! "A Pirate's Life for Me" is next! Enjoy and imagine the background music…**

 _Captain Jack Sparrow (singing): Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

 _(Suddenly, a backstage area door opens up and about 40 pirates walk out and began marching to where Jack Sparrow is. All of the guests in the area follow behind them…)_

 _40 other pirates (singing): Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Maraud and embezzle and even highjack._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

 _(Then suddenly, Blackbeard the evil pirate appears and joins in the musical number…)_

 _Blackbeard (singing): Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _We kindle and char and enflame and ignite._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We burn up the city, we're really a fright._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

 _All of the pirates together (singing): We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Captain Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard (singing):_ _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _All 40 pirates (singing):_ _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _Surrounding park guests (singing):_ _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _Nearby cast members (singing):_ _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _Children (singing):Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _Perry and Pinky (singing): Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _Everyone all together (singing):_ _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _Yo ho, you ho, a pirate's life for me!_

 _A PIRATES'S LIIIIIFE…_

 _FOOOOOR…_

 _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _(The marching and singing finally ends. Everyone cheers as the pirates, Pinky, and Perry bow…)_

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that musical number! Now, let's go back to the wonderful story...**

As all of the other pirates and Blackbeard left to go backstage, Perry and Pinky headed towards the ride entrance.

"Thanks for the musical number!" called out Perry, "We really like it!"

"No problem…" said Captain Jack Sparrow, "But do me a favor lads, and remember one thing!"

Perry and Pinky both stopped and turned around…

"What's that?" asked Pinky.

"What do you want us to remember?" asked Perry…

Captain Jack Sparrow approached the 2 agents. He then stood over them and looked down…

"Dead men tell no tales…" said Jack, before walking away…

"Okay…" remarked Perry, as he and Pinky walked through the 'Fast Pass" entrance, "That was just…weird."

"Yes…" said Pinky, "Yes it was."

He and Perry then walked through the "Fast Pass" queue to the boarding area…

 **Wow…pirates are fun but also very scary sometimes! Well it's time to move on.**

 **In the next chapter, Pinky and Perry go on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride itself and have a thrilling and chilling experience on it…**

 **Goodbye for now, my fellow readers. I will see you all in chapter 22…**


	22. Chapter 22: Pirates of the Caribbean

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo again! I'm the fantastic author of the wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky got treated to another musical number provided by Captain Jack Sparrow himself!**

 **There were also 40 pirates and Captain Blackbeard himself!**

 **Now, it's time for Perry and Pinky go on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride and enjoy a thrilling and chilling experience on it.**

 **Well my fellow readers, I don't want you to be in suspense any longer so I'm just going to say…enjoy the chapter!**

 **Well, here we go everyone! This is chapter 22…**

Perry and Pinky stepped into the front row of the boat, along with 24 other people seated behind them. The metal gates around the boat closed up and then it was dispatched out of the station. A strong current pushed the boat through the water.

"Ahoy mates!" said a pirate's voice over the ride's intercom, "For your safety keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat. And please watch your children."

"Here we go..." said Perry, as the boat coasted down the water channel into a sea cave setting.

The boat then made a right turn. Little waterfalls ran inside the cave setting. Hidden lights of blue and dark purple flilled up the dark room, as the boat then went past a small beach setting.

"Dead men tell no tales…" echoed a scary voice, "Dead men tell no tales… Dead men tell no tales…"

"What was that?" asked Pinky, trembling in fear, "Who said that?"

Perry didn't respond as he was looking at the beach setting to the left of the boat. There were 2 old looking skeletons, an old looking treasure chest, and a small animatronic green parrot perching on a dead skeleton's right shoulder…

"No the best place for a beach trip…" remarked, Perry as he saw the sad setting…

The boat then made a turn to the left again…

"Dead men tell no tales…" echoed the scary voice again, "Dead men tell no tales…"

To the right of the boat was a set that looked like a wreck of a pirate ship deck. An animatronic skeleton was turning the ship's wheel. Flashing lights and echoing booming noises around it gave the illusion of a storm on the seas…

"Okay, that is SO freaky!" said a random teenager on the boat, "I' am SO glad that creepy pirate is dead…"

"Looks like you need a little human skin there Captain…" joked a random man, "Muscles and bones too!"

"Okay, that joke is not nice…" said the man's wife, "Especially in front of other people."

That's when the boat headed for a dark tunnel…

"Perry…" said Pinky, "I don't have a good feeling about this... We're heading into a tunnel!"

"Maybe there's a gift shop on the other side!" said Perry, remembering boat skipper Jeff from the "Jungle Cruise" ride.

"Hey, that's not funny!" said Pinky, "It might've been funny on the Jungle Cruise when Jeff said it but it's not funny here!"

"Take a joke Pinky…" said Perry, "I was only kidding!"

At that moment, "WOOSH!" the boat went down a small 45-deggre angle slope. It wasn't that long as in only 5 seconds, the boat went back to a normal level and landed, "SPLASH!" into another water channel.

The boat then went coasted slowly out of a dark room and into a huge setting! On the left of the boat's path was a huge pirate ship with animatronic pirates doing sword fights. Some of the cannons sticking out of the side of the ship were making explosion noises and water would shoot up from the entire watery channel into the air.

This gave the illusion of cannonballs being fired at the passengers in the boats! To the right of the boat was a huge stone fort set, with cannons sticking out too! Each time they made an explosion noise, a spout of water would shoot out of the water channel.

"What are those pirates doing?" asked Perry, looking at the pirate ship…

"I think they're trying to blow up the fort!" said Pinky, "That's what it was like in the movie."

The boat then made a left turn and then a right turn into a town area setting. A bunch of animatronic townspeople were tied up, being interrogated by an animatronic of Blackbeard on where Captain Jack Sparrow was.

"Give it up Blackbeard!" joked Perry, "It's obvious that they're not going to tell you where Jack Sparrow is!"

The boat then coasted forward and then made a right turn. On the left side were a bunch of animatronic women tied up, being auctioned off as brides to evil pirates! Hanging above them was a banner that said, "Bridal Auction Today"…

"Okay, that is just wrong!" said Pinky, "Even for a Disney ride!"

"We want the redhead!" said the animatronic pirates to the right side of the boat, "We want the redhead!"

The so called, "Redhead" they were referring to was an animatronic woman wearing a beautiful red dressed and red hat with roses.

"Now that's what I call a beautiful woman!" said Perry, pointing at here, "She looks so beautiful…"

The boat then went under and archway bridge and made a right turn past some old-looking houses. It was dark in that area expect for a few lamppost lights...

Then the boat went under another archway bridge and into another town setting. It looked like the entire town was on fire! The fire was done by lighting and wind effects.

"This town is really burning up…" said Perry, "It's really getting hot in here!"

A few animatronic townspeople were cowering in some wreckage pieces while some animatronic pirates kept singing the song, "A Pirate's Life for Me" together, over and over again!

"Now that song is getting so annoying!" said Pinky, covering up his ears, "Make it stop, please!"

Then the boat coasted into a darker setting that looked like the inside of a fort's dungeon. To the left of the water channel were 3 animatronic pirates locked up inside a cell. They were leaning against the bars, trying to get an animatronic dog to bring them the cell's keys…

"Doggy…" said Perry, "Do NOT give them they keys. They deserve to be locked up!"

The animatronic dog just held the keys in his mouth, not moving an inch…

Then the boat made a small right turn and went coasted past a huge room stocked with treasures! An animatronic of Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting down in a golden chair, singing the song "A Pirate's Life for Me" over and over again.

"Not that annoying song AGAIN!" exclaimed Pinky, "How many times are they going to sing it on this ride!?"

Then the boat suddenly got picked up by a rubber conveyor belt and was brought into an unloading station. The boat ride was now over…

"Okay everyone…" said a female cast member, "Please make sure that you gather all of your personal belongings before exiting to your left. Watch your kids too and have a magical day!"

Perry and Pinky stepped off the boat along with all 24 other passengers. They all went up a small escalator and walked into to an open-air pirate themed gift shop at ground level!

"That was the weirdest boat ride ever…" commented Perry, "But I guess it was pretty cool!"

"I thought it was kind of scary…" said Pinky, "I' am NOT going on it again!"

 **Well, that's it for the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It's time to move on for now. We still have a LONG way to go and so much of "Walt Disney World" left to see, discover, and explore. Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**

 **I will see you all in chapter 23…**


	23. Chapter 23: Enchanted Tiki Room Preshow

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo again! I hope you are ready to read more of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, Pinky and Perry went on the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride and had one heck of a ride.**

 **Now it's time for them to try yet another ride. But this one is a Disney show attraction. I'll try to add as much of the show as possible and songs in it too! What show is this? Is it a well known Disney show? Is it fun to see?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! I'm not going to spoil it all for you...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey..." said Pinky, looking at his map, "Let's try the Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management!"

"What kind of ride is that?" asked Perry.

"It's not a ride..." replied Pinky, reading the description on the map, "It's a show with animatronic talking birds!"

"That sounds cool.." said Perry, "Let's go!"

So he and Pinky walked out of the pirate themed gift shop and to the entrance of the "Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management". Once through the main entrance, they walked into an outdoor pre-show area, along with a bunch of other park guests...

The pre-show area had multiple walkways behind each other. Each walkway was a foot higher than the last one. There were a total of 4 walkways. At the other end of the walkways were the doors into the main showroom. Next to the doors was a control panel and an intercom microphone...

In front of the pre-show area walkways was a little pond setting. A huge thick around tube stood in the middle of it, surrounded by a waterfall coming out from the top. The whole area was made to look like a tropical Hawaiian themed place.

"Move all the way across to the end!" ordered a male cast member, "We need to make room for everyone so move ALL the way across the to the end!"

So everyone did and at that point Peter the Panda and Randal the Raccoon came up to where Pinky and Perry were standing...

"Hi guys..." said Peter, "What's new?"

"Nothing much.." replied Perry, "Pinky and I just went on 3 rides so far. I'm having a great time!"

"I'm glad you are..." said Randal, "Your host family might not be here, but this is a place full of happiness."

Suddenly, the waterfall around the huge thick tube stopped flowing. The pond became lit up with orange lights and then the huge opened up!

"Look!" exclaimed Pinky, pointing at the pond setting, "That tube is opening!"

Inside the tube was a hollow chamber with some branches, little colorful suitcases and 2 animatronic talking birds. One was blue and one was red.

"Hey..." said the blue bird, "What are you doing here, William?"

"What are YOU doing here Morris?" asked the red bird.

"I just flew in from Hollywood!" said Morris, "My client is the new owner of this bird cage!"

"What? Are you cuckoo?" insulted William, "My client is the new owner! Disney gave me an exclusive!"

"Co-exclusive..." said Morris, "Didn't you read your contract?"

"Well..." said William, "I gave it a bird's eye glance!"

"And you call yourself a talent agent?" remarked Morris, "I negotiated my TAIL FEATHERS on this deal!"

"Well my client does not share credit!" said William, "He's a very big bird!"

"Your client is Big Bird?" asked Morris.

"Not Big Bird..." said William, "A big bird, you birdbrain!"

"Well your dimwitted star is now half owner of the Enchanted Tiki Room with my superstar!" said Morris.

"Think again chicken face!" said William.

"Stop rousting!" said Morris, looking at the guests, "Just look at these paying customers waiting to get in!"

"Did you say..." said William, "Paying?"

"As in money!" said Morris.

"As in 10 percent?" asked William.

Morris nodded...

"Hey who am I to go against that?" asked William as a rhetorical question.

Suddenly, "BOOONG!" a banding noise was heard. A female cast member walked up to the control panel by the doors, and picked up the microphone...

"Hello everyone..." said the cast member, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a few reminders to go over. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the show is almost ready to start! In a few minutes the door are going to open automatically towards you so I need you all to stand behind the yellow line. During the show, we ask that you refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, the use of flash photography, and video recording. When you go inside, make room for everyone by moving all the way to the end of your row. I'll see you all inside for show of pure and tropical splendor right here in the Enchanted Tiki Room!"

"BOOONG!" the noise went off again as the female cast member hung up the microphone. The birds began talking again...

"WAIT!" exclaimed William, "Our clients are not here!"

"Maybe they hit traffic..." said Morris.

"Don't say that!" said William angrily.

"Sorry..." said Morris, "Anyway William, I have to leave this place and fly back to Hollywood. My birds will call your birds and we'll do lunch."

"What's the rush? asked William.

"I'm about to see Donald Duck!" said Morris.

"Oh yeah?" asked William in a challenging tone, "Well big deal you hockey puck! I've got the Mighty Ducks waiting for me!"

"You do not!" aid Morris.

"I do to!" said William.

"Do not!" said Morris back!

"Do to!" argued William

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

They kept saying that back and forth as the tube suddenly closed up! The waterfall the began flowing again. The colorful lights in the pond turned off.

"Those birds need to get along better!" commented Randal, "Don't they?

"Yes, yes they do!" replied Peter.

"Otherwise they'll never survive out there in the wild!" remarked Perry.

"Good point..." said Pinky, "That's a good point you got there Perry!"

At that point, the doors at the end of the walkways automatically opened up and everyone waiting began walking inside the main showroom...

 **Looks like the show is about to begin! We'll see the whole show in the next chapter! In real life, "The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management" closed up in 2011 and now it's just called, "The Enchanted Tiki Room".**

 **Well, its tome to move on. Goodbye for now, my fellow readers. I'll see you all in chapter 23! Bye...for now!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Tiki Room's Main Show

**Hello again my fellow readers. I'm GiovanniGo back with yet another chapter of this wonderful story. In the previous chapter, animal agents Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal had just finished watching the pre-show for the "Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management" show.**

 **Now, the real show will begin. Once the show is over, the animal agents will have lunch at a buffet right inside the "Magic Kingdom" theme park.**

 **And yes, the buffet that will be in chapter 25 is a real buffet in real life!**

 **Well, it's time for us to begin chapter 24. Enjoy the chapter, fellow readers!**

Perry, Pinky, Randal and Peter all waked inside the air conditioned theater. It was full of long and soft padded bench seats. At the end of each of the 4 walls was a window with a display of a tropical island jungle on the outside!

On little wall shelve encircling the tops of the walls, were cute tribes people figurine displays. At the corners of the room were cute wooden tiki poles. At the other side of the room was a pair of exit doors.

"I hope this show is as good as that preshow we saw outside…" commented Perry.

"Yeah…" remarked Pinky, "Me too…"

"I'm sure it will…" said Randal, "This is a Disney show after all."

In the center of all of the seats was a stone podium about 5 feet high and 5 feet in diameter. The podium was topped off with dark green grass, and many colorful flowers. Hang above it all were a bunch of perches and of course, various animatronics of parrots, cockatoos, macaws, toucans, and other types of birds!

It took a while for everyone to get seated inside. Perry, Pinky, Peter and Randal were lucky and found seats in the front row together. When the last person sat down, the female cast member stepped into the room. The doors then automatically closed up behind her. The cast member then picked up another microphone…

"Good day everybody…" said the cast member, as the lights dimmed. A spotlight then shinned on her… "Aloha, and welcome to the Enchanted Tiki Room show! Just a quickly reminder that eating, drinking, smoking, or the use of cameras and recording devices are not allowed during the show. We don't want to scare off the birds!"

Everyone laughed…

"And now…" said the cast member, "I would like to introduce you to master of ceremonies…Jose!" she pointed up to one of the perches…nothing happened.

"What happened?" asked Perry, "Nothing is happening."

"I don't know…" joked the cast member, "I think Jose stayed up too late last night watching Disney Channel again."

"Which shows?" asked Pinky?

"Well…" said the cast member, "Jose usually likes shows like Jessie, Suite Life on Deck, Phineas and Ferb, Austin & Ally, Shake It Up, Gravity Falls…pretty much all of them…"

"Wait, did you just say Phineas and…" began Perry.

But before he could say anything else, the cast member took out a pen and walked up to Jose's perch…

"Jose…" said the cast member, tapping the perch with the pen, "Wake up birdie. It's show time!" She then turned around and exited the room, closing the door behind her…

A spotlight then shinned on Jose… The red parrot began to speak…

"My siestas are getting shorter and shorter…" said Jose, "Hey Michael, mi amigo, pay attention, it's showtime!"

"So it is!" said a blue parrot named Michael, "So it is. Pierre, you rascal you, let's put on the show!"

"Mon ami, I am always ready to put on ze show!" said a French-accented white cockatoo, "As is my good friend, Fritz!"

"Mein goodness, you're all shtaring at us!" said a toucan, "Ve better start the show rrrrolling!"

"That stupid bird Fritz just can't get words pronounced right can he?" whispered Perry to Pinky…

"Wait, wait!" said Michael, "We forgot to wake up the glee club!" he then made a cute little whistle…

At that point, colorful lights suddenly came on! Music started up and all the birds began to sing…

 _All of the birds (singing): In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room,_

 _In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room,_

 _All the birds sing words and the flowers croon,_

 _In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room!_

 _Welcome to our tropical hideaway,_

 _You lucky people you!_

 _If we weren't in the show starting right away –_

Suddenly a perch came down to the far left of the roof and on it was an animatronic of Iago the parrot from the Disney movie "Aladdin"…

"Hey! Hey, stop the music!" screamed Iago, "Are you listening to me? I said stop the music!"

The music stopped and the colorful lights dimmed down a little bit…

All of the birds groaned…

"What a party pooper!" said Randal, "He ruined the whole show!"

"What is that?" complained Iago, "I'm gonna toss my crackers. And these people below me, they ain't gonna like that. Trust me!"

"IAGO!" said another voice. To the far left on the roof, another perch came down. On it was an animatronic of Zazu from the Disney movie "The Lion King"…

"Well, look what the cat dragged in: Zero!" said Iago.

"That's Zazu." Said Zazu, correcting Iago, "Be forewarned, Iago, you cannot toy with the Enchanted Tiki Room!"

"What're you squawkin' about?!" complained Iago.

"Pardon moi, monsieur Iago…" said Pierre, "But I am afraid that your friend is right."

"He's not MY friend!" said Iago.

"Well…" said Zazu, "I never!"

"Obviously, you birds don't know who we are." complained Iago, "Don't you guys ever fly to the movies?"

"We don't get out much…" said Jose…

"Oui, oui. We are, uh ... how do you say ... haha, attached to the place!" said Pierre.

"Well, don't get too attached, chumps!" ordered Iago, "'Cause we're the new owners!"

"NEW OWNERS?!" exclained all of the other birds.

"That's right!" said Iago, "So if you want to all keep your jobs, ya gotta get hip. I know all about it, see?"

Suddenly, colorful lights began flashing and music to the tune of "A Friend Like Me" from the movie Disney "Aladdin"…

 _Iago (singing): Cause I'm a very famous movie star_

 _And all of Hollywood drops my name._

 _Who cares about Aladdin or Jafar?_

 _I'm the one with all the looks and fame._

 _I got a million crackers in the bank,_

 _And I plan to get a zillion more!_

 _And you guys will all have me to thank_

 _When they're linin' up at the door._

 _You are boring Tiki birds._

 _I'm a big cele-birdy._

 _That's why I'm gonna go and change your show._

 _Ain't it great to have a friend like me?_

 _Jose (singing): But señor, we've done the same show -_

 _Fritz (singing): Ja, since 1963._

 _Iago (singing): My, how time flies._

 _Get a life, you guys!_

 _You're ancient history._

 _Can your tails do this?_

 _Can your wings do that?_

 _Can you bad birds sing_

 _In punk or rap?_

 _Can ya rock and roll?_

 _Well, listen here._

 _It's a whole new world, so ya better get hip,_

 _Or your audience will disappear._

 _Yes, your show biz magic lamp_

 _Rub me right, I'll set you free._

 _You've paid your dues, now you birds can't lose._

 _Ain't it great to have a friend,_

 _Great to have a friend,_

 _You ain't -_

 _Great to have a friend,_

 _Great to have a friend,_

 _You ain't never had a friend like meeeeeeeee!_

 _Ain't never had a friend like me!_

The music stopped playing and the colorful lights stopped flashing.

"Now that…" whispered Perry, smiling at the Iago animatronic, "Was some great singing."

"Iago, pleeeeeeease!" begged Zazu, "The Tiki gods can hear you…"

"If I hear one more word about those Tiki-tacky, Polynesian, pineapple-picking', wood-for-brains, MORON Tiki gods ..." shouted Iago, "I will…"

But before Iago could finish his sentence, "BOOM!" thunder noises kicked in and white lights flashed in the windows. The lights then dimmed, making it dark inside the room…

"Hey!" said Iago, "Who turned out the lights?"

"That would be the ... moron Tiki gods." said Zazu…

"Oui, oui." said Pierre, "We are doomed."

That's when music to the tune of "Hot, Hot, Hot" began to play…

 _Pierre (singing): Doom is in the air._

 _Fritz (snging): It's good-bye, my friend Pierre._

 _Jose, Michael, Pierre, and Fritz (singing): It's so hot!_

 _Hot!_

 _Hot!_

 _Pierre (singing): Hey mon ami, oh, the end is plain to see, 'cause it's hot!_

 _Hot!_

 _Hot!_

The music then stopped playing. Suddenly a rumbling noise took over. Cold fog began coming out of the stone podium, slipping onto the floor. The fog then filled up the whole floor of the room, covering up everyone's feet. The windows remained dark on the outside…

"This does not look good…" said Peter, shaking in fear, "We're all going to die! I want to get out of here!"

"Calm down Peter…" said Randal, "It's only an effect for the show."

"What on Earth was that?" asked Zazu, with a hint of nervousness in his voice…

That's when a scary booming music began to play. A huge animatronic figure of a wooden woman suddenly rose right out of the top of the stone podium!

"Wha…wha…" stuttered Perry in fear, "What on Earth is that?"

 _Echoing voices of the Tiki gods (chanting): Uh-oa, Uh-oa, Uh-oa, oa, oa!_

 _Uh-oa, Uh-oa, Uh-oa, oa, oa!_

 _Uh-oa!_

"It's Uh-oa!" exclaimed all of the birds in the room together, "The Tiki Goddess of Disaster!"

"WHO DARES DEFAME THE TIKI GODS?" shouted Uh-oa.

"Um…" said Zazu, pointing to Iago, "He did!"

"Oh, thank you very much, Zazu!" said Iago with sarcasm.

"Be careful, my fine feathered little friend!" said Uh-oa, turning to face Iago, "When ya mess with Polynesia, the Tiki gods will squeeze ya!"

"Uh oh…" began Pinky, now lightly trembling…

Then some music started up again…

 _Uh-oa (singing): You're messin' with me, baby…_

 _Tiki goddesses chorus (singing): Ain't the thing to dooooo!_

"Wait!" said Iago in desperation, "Some of my best friends are Tiki gods!"

 _Uh-oa (singing): You're stressin' me, baby ..._

 _Tiki goddess chorus (singing): Shoulda listened to Zazu ..._

"Gee, look at the time." said Iago, "Gotta fly!"

 _Uh-oa (singing): You can't fly away now, you're stuck!_

"I'm stuck!" cired out Iago…

 _Uh-oa (singing): I have cursed you for pushing your luck!_

 _Tiki goddess chorus (singing): Bye bye!_

 _Uh-oa (singing): It won't help to yell._

 _You are under my spell._

 _Look out, parrot!_

 _You're a dead duck!_

Suddenly, "KABOOM" an explosion noise took effect and Iago's perch went up into the roof very fast, as smoke covered him all up!

"Oh my…" said Pinky, frightened by the event, "Iago is dead…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" screamed Iago, as he disspared…

The lights then came back on and Uh-oa had disappeared from the stone podium. It was now just a display of flowers and grass again.

"Iago?" said Zazu, looking left and right for him… "Uh, Iago?"

"Excusez moi, monsieur Zazu…" said Pierre in a sad voice, "It appears monsieur Iago has flown the coop."

A few minutes later, after a sad song sung by animatronic flowers and the wooden tiki poles, a cool sounding song came on!

 _Tiki gods (singing): The birdies in the trees_

 _Sing pretty harmonies_

 _These Tiki gods like a lot_

 _So let's all sing like the birdies sing_

 _Tiki goddesses (singing): Tweet!_

 _Tweet!_

 _Tiki chorus (singing): Those chicks are hot!_

 _Tiki goddesses (singing): Uh-huh…_

 _Tiki chorus (singing): The boys in the back are on the cause_

 _And that's because they are macaws_

 _Most little birdies will fly away_

 _But us Tiki Room birds are here every day_

Suddenly, Iago perch came back down into view! Iago now had some bandages and was holding a pair of crutches.

"IAGO!" exclaimed all of the birds, "You're alive!"

"Ha ha!" eclaimed Iago, "These gods were the greatest act I've ever heard! This place is gonna be a gold mine. No more worries!"

"Well, where I come from…" said Zazu, laughing, "that's called Hakuna Matata."

"Hunky tuna tostada?! What a stupid phrase!" said Iago, still obnoxious, "But that's okay, my friend!"

"Your ... friend?" asked Zazu, surprised at Iago…

"That's right!" exclaimed Iago, "And now that we've got a smash show on our wings, LLLLLLLET'S PARTY!"

"And look…" said Michael, "Here come the girls!"

At that moment, a huge circular perch display with a bunch of female white cockatoos came down right above the stone podium! A pink spotlight shinned on them. Colorful lights came on in the windows and all over the room!

"Well I guess this is that happy part of the show!" said Perry…

The huge perch span around slowly as the female birds began to sing…

 _Female birds (singing): Come on birdies, shake your feathers, do the conga._

 _No, we can't control ourselves any longer._

 _Get into the Tiki rhythm of a song-a._

 _This is where the Tiki birds all belong-a now._

After a few more minutes of singing later, the show ended as the exit doors automatically opened up, the cold fog on the floor went away and everyone got up and left through the exit.

"Please exit carefully and keep an eye on your children!" said Jose, "Have a magical day!" So as the lights dimmed for the next show, the 4 animal agents walked outside the main show room and back into the "Adventureland" section of "Magic Kingdom" again…

"That was scary in the middle part!" said Pinky, "I'm never seeing that show again!"

"I really enjoyed it!" said Perry, "But let's go find another ride to try out!"

So that's just what the 4 animal agents did next...

 **I hope you liked the show everyone! It's time for us to move on to chapter 25.**

 **I've been to the old version of the show a few times so I knew most of the parts!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Crystal Palace Lunch

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's me, GiovanniGo again! I' am back with another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Randal the Raccoon, and Peter the Panda saw the show, "Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management".**

 **Now the animal agents will go to a buffet in the park for lunch.**

 **What will they eat? Where will they go? Will there be a place to sit available? Well, just read and find out!**

 **I'm afraid I can't keep you from the story any longer. So without further or do, this is chapter 25! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Well..." said Peter, looking at his watch, "It's 12:01pm. I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "I'm starving."

"Me three!" said Randal, "I wonder where we can get lunch around here."

"Yeah..." said Peter, "I wonder where..."

"I know a good place right outside Adventureland!" said a voice behind them. The 4 animal turned around and saw a female cast member in a Disney golf cart, "I noticed that you all seem to be hungry."

"Yes, yes we are." said Perry, "Where is this place?"

"Yeah, where is it?" asked Peter the Panda, "Can you give us directions to it?"

"I'll do you one better..." said the female cast member, "I'll take you there!"

"Really?" asked Pinky, "You'll do that for us?"

"Of course I will!" said the cast member, "Hop on my golf cart and I'll drive you over there."

"Thanks..." said Randal the Raccoon as he, Pinky, Perry, and Peter climbed on to the back of the golf cart. They all sat down the seats provided...

"Don't mention is!" said the cast member, as she started up the ignition, "I'm always glad to help."

And with that, she drove the golf cart through "Adventureland" and back over the wooden bridge leading back to the "Main Street USA" section of the "Magic Kingdom".

She then made a right turn and then stopped next to a building that looked like it was made of curved and clear glass...

Outside was a sign that said, "Crystal Palace" on it. It was a character buffet and it was home to costumed-characters Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore. Outside the buffet were white benched with people waiting to be seated…

"Wow..." said Perry, looking at the building's beautiful work, "This place looks amazing! What is it?"

"It's the Crystal Palace!" said the female cast member, "It's the best buffet ever in the Magic Kingdom."

"Thanks for the ride!" said Randal as he and the other 3 agents stepped off the golf cart, "We all really appreciate it!"

"No problem!" said the cast member, as she drove away...

So then the 4 animal agents walked up the steps to the waiting area and check-in window of the buffet...

"Excuse me..." said Perry to a female cast member at the desk in the check-in window "Is there a table for all four of us available by any chance?" the cast member looked down and smiled at the agents…

"Hi there!" said the female cast member, "You must be 4 of those OWCA agents that I was notified about!"

"Yes, yes we are!" said Pinky, smiling back, "You wouldn't happen to have a table here, would you?"

"Let me check the computer and see what's available..." said the female cast member. She typed a few keys and then smiled at the 4 agents…

"You're all in luck!" said the cast member, "There is in fact a table available!"

"That's great!" said Peter, "Because I'm starving! Maybe they'll have bamboo inside!"

The cast member laughed for a moment. "Well, we don't have bamboo…" she said smiling, "But we have a lot of other foods that might just be as good as bamboo!"

"Okay…" said Peter, "That works for me."

"Well, go wait by the doors…" said the cast member, "And I'll send Dylan to come seat you."

"Okay, great!" said Randal, "We'll do just that!" so he animal agents walked over and waiting by the front double-doors to the "Crystal Palace". A handsome man opened up the door and looked down at the 4 O.W.C.A agents.

"Well, don't just stand there…" said Dylan smiling, "Come on inside!"

So the 4 agents followed Dylan inside the "Crystal Palace". Inside, the glass panel roof had sunlight shinning into the vast room! The room had tables and booths everywhere, the buffet serving counter area, 2 soft-serve ice cream machines, 2 dessert tables, a restroom facility, and a huge kitchen behind the buffet counter.

In front of doors was a huge topiary hedge display of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet. A banner that said, "100 Acre Wood Friendship Day" on it, hung above the buffet area.

Dylan led the agents to a table at the far right corner of the room. All around them were dozens of other adults and children eating, taking character photos, and having a wonderful time. Once the agents sat down, Dylan handed them each a rolled up napkin with a metal fork, knife, and spoon inside.

"Do you want to start off with some drinks?" asked Dylan.

"Sure…" said Perry, "I'll have water."

"I'll have some Sprite!" said Peter the Panda.

"I'll take a glass of low-fat white milk." said Pinky

"I'll have a glass of pink lemonade…" said Randal.

"Okay…" said Dyaln, writing the order down, "I'll bring those out. Also, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet will make sure to visit your table today before you go."

"Okay, thanks…" said Perry, smiling at Dylan.

"You're welcome." said Dylan, smiling back at Perry before walking away to get the 4 drinks..

2 minutes later, Dylan came back with all 4 drinks and placed them one by one onto the table. He then placed 4 straws on the table.

"Enjoy the buffet!" he said before walking away to assist people at another table…

"Well, let's go to the buffet…" said Perry, getting up from his chair, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too…" said Peter the Panda, getting up too, "Let's go!"

"I' am SO hungry!" said Randal, "I can't wait a second longer!"

So the 4 animal agents all walked up to the buffet, grabbed a couple of plates, and began to load them up with vegetables, sides, meats, etc…

Perry's plate contained some fried chicken nuggets, macaroni & cheese, some slices of well-done T-bone steak, a rye bread roll, a little bit of ketchup, some mashed potatoes, some French fries, and some coleslaw.

Peter's plate was all vegetarian, meaning no meats, fish, dairy or anything other than vegetables. His plate contained coleslaw, some tomato salad, some mashed potatoes, a scoop of sliced carrots, a scoop of creamed spinach, a few lettuce leaves, and some black beans.

Pinky's plate contained 6 whole slices of medium rare rib eye steak, some mashed potatoes, 5 fried chicken nuggets, a little honey mustard sauce, French fries, some fried sweet potato wedges, and some slices of steamed salmon fillet.

Randal's plate just contained 7 slices of steamed mackerel fillet, some macaroni & cheese, some mashed potatoes and some French fries.

"Not that hungry, huh?" asked Perry after seeing Randal's plate…

"That's not true…" said Randal, "I'm VERY hungry! I'm just not overfilling my plate so I can look forward to going back for more!"

"Okay dude, chill…" said Peter, as they all walked back to their table.

Once sitting back down again, the agents put their straws into their drinks and began to eat…

After finishing off their plates, a Disney photographer came by with Winnie the Pooh. The agents happily each got a photo taken with him. Then just like at the "Chef Mickey's" earlier at that day, the photographer handed them a "Photo Pass" card…

Then it was time for more food and then later…dessert! At that moment, as the 4 animal agents walked up to the buffet counter again, they all noticed a man in a white lab coat… 

**Hello everyone. That's some big lunch isn't it? Now they are going to get more food…and later, some dessert! And in a buffet like the "Crystal Palace", the possibilities on what they all might pick to eat are endless!**

 **What other kinds of main entrees will they get?**

 **What will they get for dessert?**

 **Will they encounter Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read chapter 26 and find out! It's time to move on my fellow readers. I will see you all in chapter 26…**

 **Goodbye for now, my fellow readers!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crystal Palace Desserts

**Hello again fellow readers. I'm GiovanniGo and I'm back again with more of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal were enjoying a wonderful lunch at the "Crystal Palace" buffet.**

 **But now, they want to go get more food and they notice that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is there too! Remember the "Phineas and Ferb" episode with Dr. Doofenshmirtz fighting Peter the Panda behind Perry's back?**

 **Well, if you remember near the end of the episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and some evil L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N scientists tried to freeze Perry, Peter, and some other O.W.C.A agents with his "Freeze-Inator". But as usual, the evil scheme failed and the city Danville was saved once again.**

 **What will Peter the Panda do or say to Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the chapter my fellow readers…**

"It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" said Pinky, as he grabbed another plate.

"I knew that we would run into him again…" said Perry, as he too grabbed another plate, "But I didn't think that we'd run into him at a buffet like this!"

At that point, the doctor turned around holding a plate of food. "Ah, there you are again Perry the Platypus! I did not expect to see you here."

"Well…" said Perry, "We were all just hungry and we needed lunch…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Randal, interrupting Perry, "Why on Earth would you be in Walt Disney World?"

"I'm just here on vacation with Vanessa." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I don't have any evil schemes planned and I just want Vanessa to have fun for a change."

"I'm not so sure about that!" said Peter the Panda, "After what happened with that Freeze-Iantor you made a while ago, I still have suspicions for you mister!"

"Calm down Peter the Panda!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, suddenly remembering the events, "I'm not even planning to FIGHT anyone this week. And I'm sorry about those events."

"Well, still…" said Peter the Panda, scooping some mixed vegetables onto his new plate, "I don't trust you!"

"Well that's fine with me!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, piling some mashed potatoes on his plate, "If you don't want to trust me, it doesn't matter!"

And with that he got some other foods, put them onto his plate, and walked away to his table where Vanessa was waiting for him…

"Peter…" said Perry, as he carried his second plate back to the table, "That was extremely rude…"

Peter didn't reply as he walked back to the table too. Randal and Pinky then walked back to join them.

"Look Perry…" said Peter, "I'm sorry for being rude, but I still don't trust him. You remember the whole Freeze-Inator incident, right?"

"Yes…" said Perry, "But like all of the other agents, getting trapped and sometimes nearly killed by your assigned nemesis is just normal. It's not like they WANT to kill you, but it's just old-fashioned…nemesis stuff!"

"I'm aware of that…" said Peter, "I also know that what I did was pretty dump, fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz behind your back, but I…I…just needed a break from my nemesis!"

"I understand that…" said Perry, picking up a fork, "But I didn't think that it was right for you to be so rude to Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Well…" said Peter, "I guess…you're right! I'll find a way to apologize to him…but not now. I'll do it later…"

"Now that's a good idea…" said Perry, "I like it."

And with that, the 4 agents began to eat their second plates of lunch entrees. Later a Disney photogrampher took a photo of the agents meeting Piglet and Tigger.

After they finished them up, the 4 animal agents got up and walked over to the two dessert stations.

"Look at this ice cream machine!" said Perry, looking at the labels and levers, "There's chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, red velvet ice cream and chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream!"

"Wow…" said Pinky, "That's a lot of flavors for one machine!"

"There's not just one ice cream machine…" said Peter, "There seems to be two of them!"

The two dessert stations not only each had a soft-serve ice cream machine, but they also had chocolate chip cookies, apple cobbler, peach cobbler, apple crisp, snicker doodle cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate brownies, mini tiramisus, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, cheesecake slices, chocolate cake slices, cinnamon sticks, and peanut butter cookies.

It was like pure dessert Heaven at a buffet. The animal agents immediately each took a new plate and a small bowl and began to load them up on desserts.

Perry loaded his plate with 4 chocolate chip cookies, 5 chocolate brownies, 2 slices of chocolate cake, and 1 cheesecake slice. Perry then filled up his small bowl with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles.

"This all looks delicious!" said Perry, "I can't wait to dig in!"

Pinky loaded up his plate with 3 sugar cookies, 6 chocolate brownies, 1 slice of chocolate cake, 5 snicker doodle cookies, and 2 mini tiramisus. Pinky then filled up his small bowl with red velvet ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

"I hope these desserts are better than those snacks from the Sugar Confectionary!" said Pinky, "I'm sure they will be!"

Peter loaded up his plate with 6 peanut butter cookies, a scoop of apple crisp, a scoop of apple cobbler, 5 sugar cookies, 3 cinnamon sticks, and 2 chocolate chip cookies. Peter then filled up his small bowl with chocolate ice cream and some chocolate sprinkles.

"I've always wanted to try apple cobbler!" said Peter, "And now this is my big chance to do so!"

Randal loaded up his plate with 2 slices of chocolate cake, 3 slices of vanilla cake, a scoop of peach cobbler, and 6 chocolate brownies. Randal then filled up his small bowl with chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

"I hope I still have room in my stomach…" said Randal, "I love desserts after all!"

And then, all of the animal agents went back to their table and sat down to enjoy their selected desserts. It was only about 10 minutes before their plates were now empty.

"I must say…" said Perry as a man placed a receipt with the words "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" written on it, on top of the table, "That was some good lunch!"

"And desserts…" said Pinky, "They were the best part of the entire meal!"

"I agree!" said Peter, "They were as sweet as being with our host families."

"Well, I have an idea for another ride that we can all do!" said Randal, "Let's go outside and I'll tell you about it."

So they all got up and walked out of the front doors of the "Crystal Palace" and they all walked through the "Adventureland" section of the park again…

 **Well, I wonder what this new ride can be… Well, you'll just have to read the next and find out.**

 **I hope you all liked the desserts that everyone ate. That's a lot of food, huh?**

 **Didn't expect Dr. Doofenshmirtz to show up again, did you? I guess not…**

 **Well, it's time to move on! Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in chapter 27! Goodbye…**


	27. Chapter 27: Splash Mountain

**Hello once again my fellow readers. I'm GiovanniGo happy and back with another chapter of this wonderful story.**

 **In the last chapter, Pinky, Peter, Randal, and Perry had just finished having desserts at the "Crystal Palace" buffet and they were just walking back through "Adventureland" and were being led by Randal to a new ride to try out.**

 **What can this ride be?**

 **Where is the ride?**

 **What type of ride is it?**

 **Is it a popular ride?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself...**

 **Enjoy this wonderful new chapter. Here we go! This is chapter 27…**

The 4 animal agents reached a wooden sign near the other end of "Adventureland". The sign had the words "Frontierland" on it. The agents walked through the archway and into a sort of Western themed section of the park.

They then walked over a wooden bride past a ride…"Splash Mountain". At that point, on the huge 50-foot drive, a boat that looked like a log came out of a tunnel at the top and, "WOOSH!" sped down the drop and went right under the wooden bridge to a small cannel surrounded by wooden railings and bushes. "SPLASH!" all of the guests in the log got soaking wet.

The log then made a U-turn and went back under the wooden bridge into a tunnel leading back inside what looked like a cave…

"That's the ride!" said Randal, pointing to the huge drop, "That's the ride that I wanted you guys to try out."

"That thing?!" exclaimed Perry, "NO WAY!"

"Why not?" said Peter, "It looks like fun!"

"I might get wet!" said Perry, "That's why! Also, that drop looks way to scary!"

"So what?" replied Pinky, "You're semi-aqatic and you faced MUCH more scary events in your life!"

"Yeah, but I never faced a scary RIDE!" before, "And that haunted house that Phineas and Ferb built to scare Isabella's hiccups away doesn't even count!"

"Yes it does!" said Pinky, "Besides, I'm sure you'll like it! Let's go!"

And with that, the 4 animal agents walked across the rest of the bridge and up to the entrance of  
"Splash Mountain"…

After zooming right past the "Fast Pass" entrance, the animal agents walked through the entire "Fast Pass" queue before reaching the boarding area. Each of the logs had 2 seats in each row, with a total of 4 rows in all.

Pinky, Peter, Perry, and Randal climbed into a log as it pulled up into the boarding platform station area. Perry and Pinky sat down in the front row, and Peter along with Randal sat down in the second row behind Perry and Pinky.

"Look at the cute little wood carving of a bunny..." said Perry, seeing a litte carving of a bunny at the very front of the log, "It's SO cute!" he smiled at it...

They pulled down their lap bars as about 4 more random people boarded the log-boat behind them. The log the coasted out of the station and into a water filled channel. A strong current would carry the log throughout the whole route of the ride...

The boat then went up a small hill climb, as an animitronic human-sized frog. "Attention riders..." said the frog's voice over the intercom, "During your visit to Splash Mountain, we ask that you keep your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the log. And please, do watch your children. Have a zip-pa-de-do-da ride!"

"Zip-pa-de-do-da?" asked Pinky, confused by the name, "What on Earth does that mean?"

But before anyone could reply, the log reached the top of the hill and ended up on a higher level. The log then made a right turn. To the right, everyone could see the huge hill drop as, "WOOSH!" another random log came speeding down the drop, and it went right under a set that looked like huge thorns!

The log then made another right turn and into what looked like an old windmill shack. Inside was another hill climb. After going up, the log then reached another level and tuned to the right again. Alongside the boat were cute little decorations of bird houses and vegetable gardens. Cute music was playing in the background as the log slowly coasted down the channel...

"Okay..." commented Randal, "This ride is pretty calm right now..."

But then suddenly the log made a turn to the right again before, "WOOSH!" dropping down a 20-foot slope down to a water channel down below.

"I'm soaking wet!" complained Pinky, "And that wasn't even the big drop!"

The log then coasted into a cave. Inside were a bunch of animatronic animals singing. The cave looked like the setting from the old Disney movie, "Song of the South". A couple of bird animatronics were fishing in the stream. A frog animatronic was singing and smoking on a corncob pipe. Every creature animatronic seemed to be singing...

 _How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin'  
How do you do? Say it when you're meetin'  
How do you do? With every one repeatin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born._

 _What goes up is sure to come down._

 _A penny lost is a penny found._  
 _How do you do?_  
 _And you howdy back._  
 _A little bit of this and a little bit of that._

 _How do you do?_  
 _Fine, how are you?_  
 _How you come on?_  
 _Pretty good sure as you're born._

 _Stop jumpin' around,_  
 _You'll run out of breath!_  
 _Why don't you sit back_  
 _And calm yourself?_

 _You can hurry on now if you must._  
 _We'll do what we like, 'cause..._  
 _That suits us..._

"This is more annoying than that pirate song!" said Pinky, covering his ears, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Hush!" said a random man in the third row, "I'm trying to enjoy the ride!"

"Me too!" said a little boy, "I'm trying to enjoy it too!"

The log the turned left to what looked like an animatronic of Brer Fox and Brer Bear trying to capture and eat Brer Rabbit.

They were both hiding behind a tree, as Brer Rabbit was standing in front of a pile of carrots. But a rope coming down from the tree, was now right around the rabbit's left foot...

"Uh oh..." said Peter, noticing this, "How will that rabbit escape?"

The log then made a left turn and then another right one. Now it looked like Brer Bear was tied up by his feet, hanging upside-down from the tree, caught in his and Brer Fox's own trap!

"Hey...what the..." began Pinky...

"What happened to the bear?" asked Peter.

At that point, an animatronic of Brer Rabbit popped up behind a bush and jumped up and down, laughing! "Looks like you can't catch me!" he said in a silly tone!

The boat then turned to the right and went past a couple of cute animatronic birds, squirrels, beavers, and chipmunks singing the annoying song...

At that point, the log the coasted up to a huge dark tunnel with a smaller hole at the top of it. The hole had Brer Rabbit pepping through it. Written above the dark tunnel were the words, "My Laughing Place" in white letters...

To the left, Brer Rabbit was standing on top to Brer Foxes shoulders, looking into a smaller hole.

"Wait a minute..." said Brer Bear, "All I see inside is...BEES!"

Then the log went into the tunnel and sped down and up a slope track!

"AAAHHH!" shouted Perry.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" yelled Randal.

"SAVE US!" yelled Pinky.

Then the log slowed down as it reached a normal level again. Inside the room was a setting that looked like the inside of a dark tree. All over the tree set were dozens of animatronic bees spinning around and making cute and tiny buzzing noises.

"There's bumblebees EVERYWHERE!" exclaimed Perry, "I hope we don't get stung!"

The log then turned right and floated past an animatronic of Brer Bear lying on his back with a beehive stuck on his nose!

"That's just like Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" said Peter, "He's a clumsy loser who never wins!"

Before Perry could say anything to that, the log went down a smaller slope and into a cool setting that looked like a cave. It was lit up inside and there were squirting water fountains and animatronic singing turtles, raccoons, squirrels, rabbits, and groundhogs.

It was really fun, laugh-filled, and musical inside as the log made a left turn, and a right turn past some scary looking signs...

"What are you doing Brer Fox?" spoke Brer Rabbit's voice, sounding scared, "Let me go!" and at that point the log suddenly began going up a dark cave hill climb.

Right above the log was a wooden branch with two animatronic evil-looking vultures in black tuxedos and black top hats.

"Looking for a laughing place, are you?" said one of the vultures.

"Well, we've got your laughing place right here!" said the other vulture.

The log went up, going past pairs of red eyes glowing inside. At the top of the hill's cave to left was an animatronic of Brer Rabbit tied up to a wooden pole and a scary looking shadow of Brer Fox's mouth. The setting looked like Brer Fox's lair...

"Well Brer Rabbit..." said Brer Fox's voice, "It looks like I'll just have to...ROAST YA!"

"Th...th...th...that's all right Brer Fox..." said Brer Rabbit in a trembling voice, "But whatever you do, please don't throw me into that Briar Patch!"

And then, the log went over the top of the hill and..."WOOSH!" it sped down the 50-foot drop on the outside of the hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the animal agents together at the same time...

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted Pinky, "SOMEONE, HELP US!"

"THIS IS COOOOOOOL!" shouted Randal, "I LOOOOOOVE IT!"

A few random park guests looked over the edge of the wooden bridge and watched as, "SPLASH!" the log went under the huge thorn setting. A hidden camera in the rocks took a few pictures of the log was it came down the drop.

"I GOT SOAKED!" exclaimed Perry, "I hope my camera didn't get ruined!"

The log was slowed down by the water channel at the bottom and then the log made a U-turn down another watery pathway. The log then went into a huge cave...

Inside was a huge evening setting. A huge paddleboat with animatronic singing chickens, birds, crocodiles and alligators stood in the center of the whole thing. There were also plenty o trees around it, as well as a huge banner with the words, "Welcome Home Brer Rabbit" hanging above it all. The animatronic animals kept singing...

 _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine headed my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Mister blue birds on my shoulder  
It's the truth  
It's actual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful Day!_

The log then made a left turn past what looked like Brer Rabbit resting on hammock outside his house with a happy smile on his face!

"Awww..." said Pinky, "What a cute little way to end the adventure!"

"Yes..." said Perry, "You said it, Pinky!"

Then the log finally made its way back to the boarding area. The log then stopped at an unloading area. The lap bars went up, and the boarding gates of the right opened up.

"That was a nice ride..." said Perry, "I hope we find more cool rides like this!"

"I'm sure we will..." said Peter, "We DO have a whole theme park to explore anyway!"

As other guests stepped into the log from the right, the 4 animal agents stepped off the log and exited the ride to the left...

 **Well, it looks like our fellow animal agents like "Splash Mountain". That's not the only cool ride in "Magic Kingdom". There's still a whole magical park left to explore.**

 **What ride will the agents do in chapter 28? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Well, it's time for all of us to move on. Goodbye for now my fellow readers.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Big Thunder Mountain

**Hello again my fellow FanFiction readers. It is now time for chapter 28. In the last chapter, animal agents Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, and Randal the Raccoon went on the "Splash Mountain" ride.**

 **Now, they will face and enjoy ANOTHER ride with the word "Mountain" in the title.**

 **What is this ride? What type of ride is it? Is it a popular ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourselves. Well, I'm not going to keep you all in suspense any longer as it is time to begin chapter 28! Enjoy...**

"Which ride do you want to try now?" asked Perry, as he and the 3 other animal agents walked out of the exit of "Splash Mountain".

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "There so many rides and...let's face it, I can't figure out another ride."

"I see one over there!" exclaimed Peter, pointing to it, "Let's go on THAT!"

Perry and Pinky looked up the ride's sign... "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad". It was a huge western-themed rollercoaster. The boarding station looked like a huge wooden mine cart building. The other parts of the ride looked like mine canyon cliffs ant rocky hills with the track running through it all.

"OOOOOH, NO!" exclaimed Pinky, "I'm NOT going on that!"

"Why not?" said Perry, "It looks like fun!"

"I already got scared seeing that Enchanted Tiki Room show!" said Pinky, "I can't afford to get scared anymore this trip!"

"Don't be a chicken..." said Randal, "Let's go!"

And with that, the 4 animal agents walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance and slowly but surely entered the wooden mine car building. Inside hundreds of other guests were being led by cast members to be assigned car numbers and row seat numbers.

The 4 animal agents soon made it down to the boarding station to the left. Perry and Pinky got the front row right behind the locomotive. Peter and Randal got the row right behind the first row. A whole bunch of random adults and children filled up the other rows.

A bunch of Disney cast members in western miner-themed outfits began looking into each car, making sure that the lap bars were down and secured on each passenger.

"This is promising..." said Perry, as he lowered the lap bar over his and Pinky's laps, "I just know it!"

"You can say that again!" said Peter, "I hope this ride is better than Splash Mountain!"

"Howdy partners!" said a western-accented voice over the ride's intercom, "For your safety, remain seated your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, and be sure to watch your kids! If any of your folks are wearing hats for glasses, you better remove them! Because this here is the WILDEST RIDE IN THE WILDERNESS!"

The 4 animal agents each took off their fedoras and placed them into small provided mesh pouches in front of them. Then the little gates surrounding the train closed up and then a green light on a mine lantern began to flash...

"Here we go.." said Perry, "It's starting!"

"We're about to experience the wildest ride in the wilderness!" exclaimed Peter!

"I hope we don't die!" exclaimed Pinky, closing his eyes in fear, "I'm too young to die!"

At that moment, the train was suddenly dispatched out of the station. It went forward and into a dark cave, turning to the left, and rushing downward a little bit. It was now completely dark around the train...

"AH! IT'S DARK IN HERE!" shouted Pinky in fear, suddenly opening his eyes, "WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!"

But before anyone could reply, "CLANK! CLANK! BAM! BOOM! KABOOM!" loud noises came on all over the place as now the cave looked like a dark purple setting on the inside. Flying animatronic bats on strings were flying around all over the place! Then the train began to slowly go up a hill climb.

"HERE WE GO!" shouted Randal, "UP, UP, AND AWAAAAAAAAAY!"

On the right of the hill climb was a huge gold mine setting. Lights of orange, yellow, brown, and red shinned all over the place. On the top of the hill climb was a huge sheet of cold watery fog as well as 2 small waterfalls flowing down over the far sides of the hill's top...

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" shouted Pinky, "HELP US! SOMEONE, GET ME OFF OF THIS RIDE!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Perry, confused in the loud noises, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

At that point, the entire rollercoaster train went over the top of the hill climb and, "WOOSH!" sped down the track into the outside canyon setting! The train then made a curved left turn, past few cactuses, and then it made a curved right turn past a few huge rocks. It was even more cool as smoke suddenly came gushing out of the locomotive's main funnel.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Pinky, "MAKE IT STOP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Then the train made a huge U-turn and through what looked like a flooded western down, and under a tree branch. Suddenly, "CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!" the train went up a second hill climb. This one though, was outside in broad daylight! To the left of it were about 6 animatronic goats and a tepee setting.

"Well..." said Pinky, "At least that's over..."

"Uh oh..." said Randal, smiling as he noticed the top, "Looks like we have more to ride!"

Pinky looked up and noticed the top, as the train was now only a few inches away...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Pinky in fear, as the train rushed down the top and onto more crazy track paths!

The train went up, down, and then made 3 whole curved left helix turns downward and then into a dark tunnel inside a canyon wall! It then came out the other end and then it made a left U-turn and into ANOTHER hill climb.

This one was inside a canyon wall setting and it looked like massive boulders from inside the canyon walls were going to crash down into the train at any moment!

"WE'RE GOING TO BE CRUSHED!" yelled Pinky, "I WANT GO HOOOOOOME!"

At the very moment, "WOOSH!" the train went over the top, and came out of the mine canyon and rushed down some more track!

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" shrieked a little girl, as the train made another curved left turn.

The train then went through a small wooden tunnel and then it went down, and finally to the right, going under some rib bones of an old dinosaur skeleton.

"SCREECH!" at that point, some breaks on the track kicked in slowing down the train. The ride was now over as the train moved slowly along the track and back into the same boarding station from the beginning of the ride.

"That was so much fun!" said Perry, as he reached into the mesh pouch for his fedora, "Let's do it again!" he placed his fedora back on his head.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Pinky, "I' AM NOT DOING THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"I can't believe that you are scared of this ride!" said Randal, as the train came to a complete stop. He placed his fedora back on...

Peter and Pinky put their fedoras back on as the lap bars went up and everyone began to step off the ride to their left. Cast members led the 4 animal agents and the other riders to the exit. Once outside the exit, the 4 animal agents were back outside in "Frontierland"...

"Well..." said Perry, "Let's go find another ride!"

 **Well, that was the "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" ride. I hope you all liked it.**

 **What ride will Perry, pinky, Randal, and Peter do next? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **It's time to move on for now. Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Great Outdoors

**Hello again my fellow readers, it is time for yet, ANOTHER chapter of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Peter and Randal enjoyed a wild ride on the "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" rollercoaster.**

 **Now, they will see another part of "Frontierland" that's right in the middle of a man-made lake. This will even include a musical number!**

 **Who will they meet?**

 **What is the name of the song?**

 **Will it include tons of choreography?**

 **Is the song and next park attraction well known?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

Perry and Pinky looked around and saw a man-made lake in the middle of "Frontierland". There was some sort of docking station and a nice little island in the middle of the lake.

"What's that island over here?" asked Perry, pointing to it, "It's looks really nice."

"I does look nice..." said Pinky, "But i have no idea!"

"I have no idea either!" said Randal, reaching into his fedora for his map...

"Maybe we can help!" said a voice behind them.

The 4 agents turned around to see three costumed character Country Bears standing behind right behind them.

One was a tall bear named Shaker. He had dark-brown fur, he wore a red scarf with white polka dots, and he was wearing a dark-purple straw hat on his head. He was holding a guitar in his paws.

Another one was short and named Wendell. He had light-brown fur, he wore a blue handkerchief around his neck, and was holding an old-fashioned wooden washing board.

The third bear was a tall one named Liver Lips. He had brown fur, he wore a dark-red handkerchief around his neck, and he was holding a banjo.

"How are you doing today folks?" asked Shaker, "Having fun?"

"Yes, yes we are!" said Peter, "We just want to know what the island is!" he pointed to it...

"Well..." said Liver Lips, "That island is known to all of us as Tom Sawyer's Island!"

"Oh..." said Perry, "How can we get on?"

"We'll show you!" said Wendell, "But first, tell us your names. It'll be nice to know each other first...if you don't mind!"

"No we don't mind! My name is Perry!" he said smiling, "And these are my friend Pinky, Peter, and Randal."

"I'm Shaker!" he said, "And these 2 furry buddies of mine are Wendell and Liver Lips!"

"Nice to meet you three!" said Perry, "So, can you take us to the island!"

"Of course we can!" said Shaker, "Let's go! Let's all go to Tom Sawyer's Island!"

As the bears led the animal agents to an empty transportation raft, the bears began to play their musical instruments. The boarded the raft along with 45 other guests, and then a male cast member started up a small engine and began to sail it across the lake. As the bears made the music, the guests began clapping to the tune...

"This is a little tune to pass the time!" said Wendell, "It's all about life in the great outdoors."

 **Okay, time for that musical number. Imagine the background music...**

 _Shaker (singing): If you've just been wishing,_

 _About going fishing,_

 _And you're still on the shore..._

 _Wendell (singing): Grab your camping gear,_

 _And meet us right here,_

 _We got all kinds of fun in stoooore!_

 _Liver Lips (singing): It's time for a vacation_

 _for some rest and relaxation!_

 _All three bears (singing): Forget your cares and join us_

 _Bears in the great outdoors!_

 _(The raft arrives at "Tom Sawyer's Island". All 3 bears, animal agents, and other guests rush off and run around the island to have fun...)_

 _All three bears (singing): Ain't nothing like the great outdoors,_

 _To ease your soul!_

 _Ain't nothing like the great outdoors..._

 _To keep you from growing old!_

 _If your mind's been hazy and you're..._

 _Feeling lazy and down on all fours,_

 _Then join us bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Random guests (singing): Then join the bears and suck up..._

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _(Instrumental break... We see the animal agents walking over a huge rope bridge, placed over a little river...)_

 _Perry (talking): So far, this island is amazing!_

 _Pinky (talking): Yeah, I've noticed! It is pretty cool!_

 _Wendell (talking): I'm glad you think so!_

 _Liver Lips (talking): I've been here since I was born!_

 _Shaker (talking): Me too! But there's much more to sing about!_

 _Animal agents (talking): Really? What's that?_

 _Three bears (talking): Well, let's just keep on singing to find out!_

 _(The three bears begin to play their musical instruments and sing again...)_

 _All three bears (singing): Us bears we do love..._

 _Nature and tramping..._

 _Through the woods!_

 _Liver Lips (singing): Us bears we do love fishing,_

 _Every hour if we could!_

 _Wendell and Shaker (singing): Us bears we do love..._

 _Singing in country harmonyyyyyyy!_

 _All three bears (singing): And if you all won't join us,_

 _We'll chase you up a tree!_

 _(We now see everyone in the musical number, dancing around a huge oak tree... The three bears are sitting up on top of it, still playing their musical instruments!)_

 _All random guests (singing): Ain't nothing like the great outdoors,_

 _To ease your soul!_

 _Ain't nothing like the great outdoors..._

 _To keep you from growing old!_

 _If your mind's been hazy and you're..._

 _Feeling lazy and down on all fours,_

 _Then join us bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _All 4 animal agents (singing): Ain't nothing like the great outdoors,_

 _To ease your soul!_

 _Ain't nothing like the great outdoors..._

 _To keep you from growing old!_

 _Female cast member (singing): If your mind's been hazy and you're..._

 _Feeling lazy and down on all fours..._

 _Everyone all together (singing): Then join us bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _All three bears (singing): Then join us bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Random guests (singing): Then join the bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Female cast member (singing): Then join those bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _4 animal agents (singing): Then join those bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Children (singing): Then join all the bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Adults (singing): Then join those bears and suck up_

 _some air in the great outdoors!_

 _Everyone all together (singing): Then join us bears and suck up_

 _some air in the greeeeeeat ouuuuuutdoooooooooors!_

 _(The musical ends... Everyone stops dancing and the bears jump down from the oak tree...)_

 **Well that was it! I hope you enjoyed that song! It was called, "The Great Outdoors". Back to the story...**

Everyone on the island cheered as the song and the bears each took a bow.

"That was awesome!" said Perry, as he kept clapping, "I loved the whole song!"

"Thank you!" said Wendell, "Thank you very much!"

"You're all so nice!" said Liver Lips, "Thank you, thank you all!"

"You're all a wonderful crowd!" said Shaker, "You really all are, thanks!"

 **Well, it's time to move on to the next chapter! You'll see what the animal agents will do in chapter 30!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fun on Tom Sawyer's Island

**My fellow readers, I, GiovanniGo have returned to present chapter 30 of this wonderful story! Before we begin, I have a few announcements to make!**

 **First of all, "Phineas and Ferb" just ended by airing the last episode called, "The Last Day of Summer". From 2007 to 2015, "Phineas and Ferb" had a wonderful 4 seasons, a 2011 made-for-TV movie, and 5 one-hour long specials. It all ended as the final episode aired on June 12th, 2015. In August, a stand-alone special called, "The O.W.C.A. Files" is set to air.**

 **And now, my second offical announcement...**

 **In honor of my first story EVER to reach 30 chapters, I'd like to thank FanFiction authors "TCKing12", "Ways", "Boolia", "HeinzDoofenshmirtz", "LionshadeSC", "** **Foobar137",** **"Erinioannucci", "Bowserbutt", "** **Tgvduplex88", "Quanktumspirit", "Scooby823945", "AnimationNut", "GirlofChaos99999", "Marissa Flynn", "Hcobb", "Jameer14", and especially, "Wakkowarnerlover" for inspiration to keep going!**

 **Without the support of any of you, I wouldn't have made it to 30 whole chapters! You are all talented authors full of inspiration! I hope your profile pages continue to grow and fill with amazing stories!**

 **Now, it's time to officially begin chapter 30! In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal were treated to a wonderful musical number of "The Great Outdoors". Now that they are all on "Tom Sawyer's Island", what kind of things can they do for fun?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **I'm also using another one of TCKing12's original characters, John Albany.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay..." said Perry, "I think we should all split up."

"I like that idea!" said Pinky.

"Me too!" said Peter.

"Me three!" said Randal, "We'll all be able to see the whole island faster."

"But if we want to see the rest of the park..." said Perry, "I suggest that in one hour, we meet back at the dock for the next raft."

"Great idea!" said Pinky, "Let's do this..."

So Perry walked off westward, Pinky walked off eastward, Peter walked off northward, and Randal went off southward.

Perry walked over to a cool looking bridge. It was resting on the water of a small river...on barrels! A small sign next to it had the words "Barrel Bridge" painted on it. Under the wooden planks of the wooden bridge were floating wooden barrels...

Perry stepped on it and struggled to keep his balance as he walked across the wobbly bridge. "WOAH!" he exclaimed as he nearly fell over on his back, "I'm gonna fall! I can't make it!" but at that moment, he grabbed onto the wooden post at the end.

"Phew!" Perry said in relief, "That was a close one." he stood up again and stepped off the bridge at the other end.

Meanwhile at the western area of the island, Pinky walked over a huge rope bridge and then saw a huge wooden fort setting! It was full of guest looking around.

Some here setting at wooden picnic tables paying checkers with cast members, and others were climbing up the stairs to the ledges on the fort. There were 2 towers at the end with fake shotguns sticking out.

The fort also had an underground tunnel entrance, a bathroom facility, a payphone, and an ATM machine.

Pinky ran past a wooden gate and into the fort play area. He then noticed a male cast member finish up a game of checkers with a little girl, with the girl wining!

"Well, great job Jenny!" said the cast member, "You won!"

"Thanks for the game John!" said Jenny, getting up, "It was fun!" The little girl then ran off out of th fort setting.

Pinky walked up to the picnic table and look up at the cast member, "Can I try a game?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" said the cast member, "I'm John Albany, and I love to play checkers!"

Pinky sat down at the other end of the table as John proceeded to set the game board up. Pinky chose the black pieces and John Albany got the dark brown pieces. The game board was black and white...

"Let's begin..." said Pinky. "I know I'll win this time."

So John smiled and Pinky took his first turn...

Meanwhile at the eastern area of the island, Peter the Panda came across a huge cave. It looked dark inside with only a few dim yellow lanterns to light up the walkway. The words "Pirate Cave" were written above the entrance in black letters...

"I wonder what's in here..." he said, as we wondered inside. He carefully stepped through the cave.

"Helloooooo..." echoed a voice, "Who dares enter the Pirate's Cave?"

"Well..." said Peter, suddenly trembling in fear, "It's...me...Peter."

"Peter whooooooooo?" asked the echoing voice...

"Peter the Panda..." said Peter, "Who are YOU anyway?"

"I' am..." echoed the voice, "The master of the cave!"

But then Peter looked to the left and saw a little boy hiding behind a tall rock.

"Hey, i see you there!" said Peter, point at the kid.

"Oh man!" said the boy annoyed, "I thought I could scare you!" he came out. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a pair of dark blue overalls, long blue pants, and black shoes. The boy also had a few freckles, blonde hair like Kevin McAllister from "Home Alone", and he was wearing a straw hat on his head.

"Hello there..." said the boy, holding out his left hand, "My name is Tom Sawyer and I own this island!"

"Nice to meet you Tom!" said Peter, shaking Tom's hand, "You own this island?"

"Well I don't really OWN it..." explained Tom, "But I've discovered it and I claimed it as mine. My friends and I hang out here whenever our parents punish us."

"That's...nice" said Peter, "What else do you do on this island besides scaring people who walk inside this cave?"

"Lots of stuff!" said Tom, "And I'm sorry is I scared you there for a moment."

"Don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more than a few echoes to scare me. No hard feelings buddy!" said Peter, "Can you show me around the rest of the Island?"

"Sure!" said Tom, "Come on bud, follow me!"

So Tom ran out of the cave and Peter followed along behind him...

Meanwhile at the northern part of the island, Randal the Raccoon was walking up towards a huge windmill. The wooden planks on the outside were spinning around slowly as the wooden gears and pegs on the inside made it all happen.

Randal walked inside the windmill through an open door and climbed up a bunch of wooden stairs encircling the wooden gears and pegs.

"So this is how a windmill runs..." said Randal, snapping a photo of it with his camera, "I never knew until now!"

Back in the wooden fort area, Pinky had just finished up a third and final game of checkers with John Albany. Pinky had won each time!

"Wow! I never knew that you were so good at checkers!" said John, "You beat me at every game!"

"I noticed!" said Pinky, getting up, "Thanks for your time, but I'm going to explore more of this fort now!"

"Go on ahead!" said John, smiling as he reset the checker board, "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" said Pinky, as he climbed up of flight of stairs to an upper ledge of the fort.

He walked into one of the two guard towers and noticed the fake shotguns resting on metal poles. Each fake shotgun was sticking outside of the tower through a small square hole.

"Cool!" said Pinky, noticing a little boy use one, "Hi there!"

The boy turned around. He was an African-American 7-year-old boy. "Hello there...are you a...talking Chihuahua?"

"Yes, yes I' am!" said Pinky, "Can I try the gun?"

"WOW! Well about the guns, there's a bunch of them up here!" said the boy, "Use one of those! It's quite fun to use them!"

"I've noticed that!" said Pinky, as he selected a fake shotgun right next to the boy's gun...

Back by the barrel bridge, Perry was taking pictures of the passing "Mark Twain River Boat". It was a huge white replica paddle steamer boat that was an attraction at the "Liberty Square section of the park.

About 188 people were on that boat, waving to Perry as he took pictures and waved back to them. "These pictures are coming out great so far!" said Perry, as he put the camera back away in his fedora.

On another part of the island, Tom and Peter the Panda were climbing up a small section of cobblestone stairs to a viewing platform at the highest point of the island. They could see the high peak of "Splash Mountain", the rocky mountains of "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad", and most of the gift shops, and food kiosks of "Frontierland"...

"And here is where I see most of Frontierland every day!" said Tom, "It's a really nice view, especially from an island!"

"I've never seen a view like...this before!" said Peter the Panda, "It's really nice up here!"

Back at the wooden fort, "BANG! CRACK! CRACK! BANG!" Pinky was really good at constantly firing the fake shotgun from the guard tower. It made a shooting noise every time he pulled the trigger. He then got bored of it and walked out and then went down the small flight of stairs to the ground.

"That was pretty noisy..." said Pinky, "But it was pretty fun!"

It seemed like these 4 animal agents were having a wonderful and fun-filled time on "Tom Sawyer's Island"...

 **Well that was a nice chapter wasn't it? It's really not much but I like it! I've been on that island in real life. To get there, just take one of the available rafts and you'll be on the island in no time!**

 **It's time to move on! In chapter 31, the animal agents will get a snack and then see another cool "Walt Disney World" show attraction...**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Hall of Presidents show

**Hello again my fellow readers. I, GiovanniGo, the author of this wonderful story is back! This chapter is number 31 and I bet you are all excited!**

 **I hope you all liked that message at the beginning of the last chapter. It was the least I can do in honor of my official 30th chapter.**

 **What will the visiting animal agents do next? Where will they go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you've been enjoying all of the other ones. Well, here we go...**

 **This is chapter 31!**

Perry looked at his watch and noticed that it had been one hour already! "I better get back to the dock! he said, "I don't want to miss the next raft."

At that point, Pinky and Peter where already heading back to the raft. As Peter walked away, Tom waved to him... "Farewell my friend!" he said, "Come back to my island soon!"

"I'll try!" said Peter, waving back to Tom, "I'll do my best!"

"You're always welcomed to come back anytime!" called out Tom, as Peter walked around a corner and headed back to the dock.

Randal the raccoon also had looked at his watch and was walking back to the dock too. As the 4 animal agents met up, just as a raft pulled up to the dock. 2 cast members tied it up to the dock, allowing the animal agents about all 36 other guests to board.

Then the raft's railing was closed up and the cast member turned on the small motor. The raft then slowly coasted away from the island and went across the river. Once back at the dock in "Frontierland", the raft was then tied back up to the dock and then all of the guests and animal agents on board were let off!

"That island experience was pretty nice..." said Perry, "I had fun on the Barrel Bridge."

"I met this kid named Tom Sawyer!" said Peter, "He's real and he tried to scare me in a cave!"

"I played three whole games of Checkers with a cast members named John Albany..." said Pinky, "Needles to say, I won all three and he didn't mind."

"I looked inside a windmill and saw how they are operated on the inside!" said Randal.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Perry, "I'm in the mood for another attraction!"

Pinky looked at his map for a moment... "How about the Hall of Presidents?" suggested Pinky, "It seems to be a nice show!"

"Let's see..." said Perry, as the 4 animal agents walked down the streets of "Frontierland". On the way, Perry bought himself a fresh churro from a food kiosk that looked like an old-fashioned western wagon.

"This is really good..." said Perry, as he took a bite of it, "Any of you guys want a bite?"

"No..." replied Pinky, "I don't want a bite."

"No thanks..." replied Randal, "I'm good."

"I'm still stuffed from the Crystal Palace buffet." said Peter.

At that moment, the agents had entered the "Liberty Square" section of "Magic Kingdom". There were a bunch of gift stands, the boarding area for the "Mark Twain River Boat" attraction, a ride called the "Haunted Mansion", a restaurant with 2 floors, and even an outdoor fresh fruit stand.

The building for the "Hall of Presidents" show looked like Philadelphia's "Independence Hall". The current wait time was only about 10 minutes long.

"There's the Hall of Presidents!" said Perry, pointing at the entrance, "Let's go!"

So then the animal agents walked through the entrance and entered the lobby of the building. Inside was a fancy room setting. On the wall were huge framed paintings of every single President of the United States.

The Presidents were hung in order from George Washington all the way to Barrack Obama. The doors to the main show theater were closed up and some blue velvet rope was placed in front of them.

"Look at all of the Presidents!" said Perry, "I like Abraham Lincoln the best."

"I think Thomas Jefferson is the best one!" said Pinky, looking at the painting.

"Attention everyone!" said a cast member on a microphone, "The next show will begin in about 10 minutes. Please don't stand in way of the doors to the theater or the entrance as more people might come in. Thanks you!"

Only about 45 other guests were already inside the lobby. More people then walked into the lobby, making a total of 79 guests including the 4 animal agents...

5 minutes later, everyone inside the lobby had to stand up against the velvet rope by the main theater room as about 100 more guests entered the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said a cast member, "Only about 5 more minutes until the doors open for the next show. Please keep making room for anyone coming in and DO NOT step over or pas the velvet rope. Thank you!"

The about 80 more guests entered the lobby. Now a total of 180 people were waiting in the lobby for the next show.

Then, the doors to the main theater automatically opened up and 2 cast members moved the velvet rope out of the way. That's when all 180 guest including the 4 animal agents entered the main theater. There were about 700 seats inside the main theater room. There was a 4-ftoo high stage that had a huge blue curtain around it. The blue curtain had a the Presidential Seal symbol projected onto it from a projector in the back of the theater room...

Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal found seats in the front row. As all of the other guests took time to find good seats, a female cast member walked inside the theater and walked up to the front of the stage. The lady opened up a small panel and took out a small microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Disney's Hall of Presidents. Just a few reminders before we start. There is to be no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography or videotaping during the show. We also like to ask you to please remain seated during the show. Thank you all for your attention and now it's time for our presentation to begin."

The lady put the microphone away, closed up the panel, and walked out of the main theater room just as the lights dimmed. The doors then automatically closed up and then the show began. The Presidential Seal symbol then disappeared...

"Well..." whispered Perry, "It's starting!"

The blue curtain went up to show a huge white screen surrounding the next part of the show.

The screen lit up and showed a 12 minute slideshow on America's "Civil War" and the violence demonstrated in the war. A male narrator voice talked about how the war began in the first place and how America would need leader to help them win.

That's when the film talked about how George Washington, a fearless army general became the first President of the United States.

"That's Morgan Freeman's voice!" whispered Pinky, recognizing the voice, "He's such a good history teacher!"

Then the slideshow film talked about the life of President Abraham Lincoln and how he helped stopped slavery. It also talked about his assassination at a theater where he was seeing a play...

"NO!" exclaimed Randal in a whispering tone, "Why did Lincoln have to be killed? WHY?"

Then the film talked about the years and centuries going by and about modern presidents like Jimmy Carter, Franklin D. Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, George W. Bush, and then the film talked about how some Presidential speeches changed American history forever.

The film also quickly went over events like the Pearl Harbor attack in 1941, World War One, World War two, the September 11, 2001 attacks, and the "Civil Rights Movement"...

At that point, the screen went blank. it then went up revealing an animatronic of President Abraham Lincoln sitting in a chair. A whole other blue curtain was right behind him and it was hiding more surprises behind it...

The Lincoln animatronic stood up from the chair, looked left and right, and began to recite the "Gettysburg Address" speech...

"The world has never had a good definition of the word liberty, and the American people, just now, are much in want of one. We all declare for liberty; but in using the same word we do not all mean the same thing." he paused for another moment...

"What constitutes the bulwark of our liberty and independence?" continued Mr. Lincoln, "It is not our frowning embattlements, our bristling sea coasts. These are not our reliance against tyranny. Our reliance is in the love of liberty, which God has planted in our bosoms. Our defense is in the preservation of the spirit which prizes liberty as the heritage of all men, in all lands everywhere. Destroy this spirit, and you have planted the seeds of despotism around your own doors." he then paused for another moment..."

"That's one long speech" remarked Randal, "I wonder what it called!"

"At what point shall we expect the approach of danger? By what means shall we fortify against it? Shall we expect some trans-Atlantic military giant to step the ocean and crush us at a blow? Never! All the armies of Europe, Asia, and Africa combined could not, by force, take a drink from the Ohio or make a track on the Blue Ridge in a trial of a thousand years. At what point, then, is the approach of danger to be expected? I answer, that if it ever reach us, it must spring from amongst us; it cannot come from abroad. If destruction be our lot, we ourselves must be the authors and finishers. As a nation of free men, we must live through all times, or die by suicide."

"Wow..." whispered Randal, "Look at Mr. Lincoln go!"

"This speech is..." cried Perry, with a tear rolling down his left eye, "So...touching."

"Let reverence for the law be breathed by every American mother to the lisping babe that prattles on her lap; let it be taught in schools, in seminaries, and in colleges; let it be written in primers, in spelling-books, and almanacs; let it be preached from the pulpit, proclaimed in legislative halls, and enforced in courts of justice. And, in short, let it become the political religion of the nation; and let the old and the young, the rich and the poor, the grave and the gay of all sexes and tongues and colors and conditions, sacrifice unceasingly at its altars."

"It's so long..." whispered Peter, "And boring!"

"And let us strive to deserve, as far as mortals may, the continued care of Divine Providence, trusting that, in future national emergencies, He will not fail to provide us the instruments of safety and security..."

"I think it's almost over..." whispered Pinky...

"Neither let us be slandered from our duty by false accusations against us, nor frightened from it by the menaces of destruction to the Government nor of dungeons to ourselves. Let us have faith that right makes might, and in that faith, let us, to the end, dare to do our duty as we understand it."

Everyone cheered as the Abraham Lincoln animatronics sat back down in the chair, ending his long speech...

Then the blue curtain behind Lincoln went up, revealing the unthinkable...a whole bunch of standing animatronics of all 43 US Presidents! Only George Washington and Abraham Lincoln were sitting down in chairs. The rest were standing up, dressed right for each time period!

"That's a lot of presidents..." whispered Perry...

"And here in front of you all..." said Morgan's voice, "Is every single U.S. President known to history..."

A spotlight then shinned onto each President as his name was announcement...

"George Washington..." said Morgan's voice, "John Adams...Thomas Jefferson...James Madison...James Monroe...John Quincy Adams...Andrew Jackson...Martin Van Buren...William Henry Harrison...John Tyler...James K. Polk...Zachary Taylor...Millard Fillmore...Franklin Peirce...James Buchanan...Abraham Lincoln...Andrew Johnson...Ulysses S. Grant...Rutherford B. Hayes...James A. Garfield...Chester A. Arthur...Grover Cleveland...Benjamin Harrison...Grover Cleveland again...William McKinley...Theodore Roosevelt...William H. Taft...Woodrow Wilson...Warren G. Harding...Calvin Coolidge...Herbert Hoover...Franklin D. Roosevelt...Harry Truman...Dwight D. Eisenhower...John F. Kennedy...Lyndon B. Johnson...Richard M. Nixon...Gerald Ford...Jimmy Carter...Ronald Reagan...George H.W. Bush...Bill Clinton...and George W. Bush!"

The spotlight then turned off and then everyone cheered...

"And now we come to the present..." said Morgan's voice, "A present that has rooted in our past. For all of Liberty's leaders have one thing in common: one trust they've all accepted!"

At that point, the George Washington animitronic stood up from the chair, looked left and right, and spoke a few words. Heartwarming music began to play in the background...

"My fellow citizens..." he said, "No event could have filled me with greater anxieties, than that notification on the 14th day of April, 1789, that you have selected me to lead our nation. But it is with the confidence if my fellow citizens, that I took an oath. 35 civil words that have been repeated by every American President throughout history. As long as that oath is taken and solemnly fulfilled, the American Dream will endure."

Then the Barrack Obama animatronic spoke up...

"I, Barrack Hussein Obama, do solemnly swear, that I will faithfully execute the office as President of the United States. And will, to the best of my abilities, to preserve and protect the Constitution of United States, so help me God."

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said Morgan's voice, "President Barrack Obama!"

The George Washington animitroinc sat back down in the chair and a spotlight shinned over the Barrack Obama animitronic. More emotional music began to play in the background...

"The American dream is as old as our family and as timeless as our hopes. It is we born every day in the heart of every child who wakes up, in the land of limitless possibilities. A country where 'We the People', means all the people! We may come from different places and believe in different things, but what makes us American is a shared spirit. A spirit of courage and determination, of kindness and generosity. It is a spirit grounded in the wisdoms of the generations that have gone before us, but open to the unimagined discoveries and possibilities on the horizon that lies ahead. Let enjoy it, cherish it, defend it and pass it to our children as the bright and beautiful blessing it is...This enduring American Dream!"

Everyone cheered and clapped after the speech ended. Then the spotlight turned off and the other lights over the presidents dimmed. Happy music then began to play as a holographic image of a waving American flag light up behind all of the Presidents. Then a chorus in he background sang...

 _"America, America..._

 _God shed his grace on thee!_

 _And crown thy good with brotherhood,_

 _From sea to shining seeeeeeeeeeeeea!"_

The main blue curtain then came down covering up the whole stage. Everyone cheered as the lights lit up and some exit doors opened up to the right of the main theater...

"Please gather your personal belongings and carefully exit the theater to your right. Have a magical day!" said a cast member over the intercom, "I hope you all enjoyed the Hall of Presidents!"

As the animal agents exited the theater back into "Liberty Square", all the other guests got out too...

"That was so..." began Perry, "Emotional at the end!"

"I think it's boring!" said Pinky, "A complete waste of time!"

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the "Hall of Presidents" show. What will the animal agents do next? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Barrack Obama was added to the "Hall of Presidents" in real life. He was added in 2009...**

 **It's time to movie on! Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 32!**


	32. Chapter 32: Its a Small World After All

**Hello again my fellow readers, its GiovanniGo, and I'm back with another chapter of my magical story. The "Hall of Presidents" show was in the last chapter as the 4 animal agents saw it.**

 **I hope you all like the President Barrack Obama speech at the end of the show. It's part of the show in real life so if you can, go and check it out.**

 **Well, it's time for a new chapter and I'm pleased to announce another whole musical number included in this one.**

 **I'm even using another one of TCKing12's original characters, Edward Albany. He'll be part of the musical number!**

 **Well it's time for us to begin! Please enjoy this wonderful chapter everyone!**

Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Peter walked away from the exit area of the "Hall of Presidents" and proceeded to walk past "The Haunted Mansion" ride, and past a restaurant called, "Columbia Harbor House" before going through a small archway into a section of the park called, "Fantasyland".

It was a magical and fantasy-filled looking place all right. There were multiple rides, bathrooms, gift shops, and even small restaurants! Guests were all over the place having fun, checking rides out, and spending time together as friends and families!

There were also meet and greets going on with costumed characters like the Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, and Pinocchio.

There were also characters portrayed by a live actor like Princess Snow White, Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Wendy, and Alice. All of the children and adults were happy to meet these characters in person.

"Wow, look at this place!" said Perry, snapping a photo with his camera, "I've never seen a place like this in my life!"

"Look at all of these characters!" exclaimed Randal, "There's Snow White, Alice, the Mad Hatter...everyone!"

"I want to fully savor this moment..." said Pinky, "This place is like a dream fantasy that came to life!"

"I'm glad you like it!" said a voice behind them. The agents turned around and saw a male cast member standing behind them...

"Hello there..." he said, "I'm Edward Albany, the head ride operator at the Small World After All ride!"

"Small World?" asked Peter the Panda confused, "What type of ride is that?"

"The world is not small!" said Pinky, "Its big and it has always been big!"

"The real world seems big..." said Edward, "But once you traveled around it like you do on this ride, you'll see that it's a small world after all! Allow me to explain..."

 **Okay, it's time for the musical number! Turn on the imaginary background music, my fellow readers! Here we go...**

 _Edward Albany (singing): It's a world of laughter,_

 _A world of tears..._

 _Random children (singing): It's a world of hopes,_

 _And a world of fears!_

 _Random cast members (singing): There's so much time we share,_

 _That its time we're aware..._

 _Random children (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _Everyone (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Random cast members (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _(A bunch of children begin to dance around as well as their parents and a bunch of cast members... Some of these nearby "Meet and Greet" characters now join in on the musical number...)_

 _Peter Pan (singing): There is just one moon..._

 _Wendy (singing): And one golden sun!_

 _Alice (singing): And a smile means friendship to everyone!_

 _Princess Snow White (singing): Through the mountains divine..._

 _White Rabbit (singing): And the oceans are wide..._

 _All cast members (singing): It's a small world after aaaaaaall!_

 _Mad Hatter (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Pinocchio (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Tinker Bell (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _(Everyone now gets together singing the last few bits of the song...)_

 _Edward Albany (singing): There is just one moon..._

 _And one golden sun..._

 _All "Meet and Greet" characters (singing): And a smile means friendship to everyone!_

 _Through the mountains divine,_

 _And the oceans are wide,_

 _It's a small world after aaaaaall!_

 _All cast members (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Random children (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Random adults (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _All four animal agents (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _All "Meet and Greet" characters (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _Everyone all together (singing): It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small, small wooooooorld!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all!_

 _It's a small world after all..._

 _It's a small..._

 _Small..._

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"_

 _(Everyone stops dancing... The background music ends and everyone cheers and claps for a musical number well done...)_

 **Okay my fellow readers, that was our musical number using the song, "Its a Small World After All"! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

Everyone all around them cheered as the song had just ended! The cast members got back to their job positions and the characters went back to their usual "Meet and Greet" areas...

"So as you can see..." said Edward, "It is a small world now that you think about it. It seems that the wonders in this world are so big, it makes the world seem much smaller around us..."

"So..." said Perry, "Where is this Small World ride?"

"Yeah, where is it?" said Pinky, "It sounds like a fun ride to go on!"

"I'll take you all to it!" said Edward, "Follow me!"

So he lead the 4 animal agents to the entrance of the ride, "Its a Small World After All"...

 **Wow, I hope you enjoyed the musical number...**

 **What will the ride be like for the animal agents? Will it be fun? Scary? Fast? Slow?** **Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself!**

 **Well, it's time to move on to chapter 33!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **By the way, I'm going to give a shoutout to FanFiction "Bowserbutt** **". He has a lot of Phineas and Ferb stories that I would you to check out!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Small World Boat Ride

**Hello again my fellow readers! I know I've been using this intro to each chapter over and over again but I like it and I always will! I hope you all liked the musical number in the last chapter. Nice, wasn't it?**

 **In this chapter, the animal agents will enjoy a wonderful slow boat ride on, "Its a Small World After All". Then after that, more chapters and rides will come along in this wonderful story.**

 **I'm even including all night shows, and more possible musical numbers! Well, I don't want to keep you all in suspense for any longer!**

 **Here we go! Enjoy this wonderful chapter! This is chapter 33...**

Edward led the 4 animal agents to the entrance of the "Small World" boat ride. After going through the "Fast Pass" entrance, the 4 animal agents approached the boarding area. The ride's boat and river current system was the same type used for the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride.

"Look at this place!" said Perry, noticing the colorful decorations all around the boarding area. There were rainbow colored cutouts of known buildings from around the world, and millions of dimes, quarters, nickels, and pennies inside the ride's water! There was even a giant clock with a smiley face on it moving left and right...

"I've never seen a place like THIS before!" said Pinky, taking a photo with his camera, "This place is so...colorful!"

Once the 4 animal agents and 15 other guests got on the boat, it was dispatched and coasted out of the station... The boat then moved to the left and went through a black tunnel, into a huge colorful room! Inside it were a bunch of animatronic singing dolls. They were singing in multiple languages, "Its a Small World After All" over and over again.

The countries in the room were England, Ireland, Italy, and Russia. There were cute little Russian dancers singing the song in Russian over and over again to the right of the boat, as it made another left turn into the first room.

Up ahead were dancing red soldiers in the England section of the room. A colorful background of Buckingham Palace was behind the soldiers.

"Look over on the right..." said Pinky, point to the Ireland section, "There's a pot of gold and a leprechaun!"

Peter and Randal looked at saw them both! An animatronic leprechaun doll was poking it's head out of the pot of fake gold, smiling at all of the boats.

"I can't understand what any of these dolls are singing!" said Perry, "I don't understand Italian or Russian! The Italian and British dolls are the ones that i can understand fine!"

The boat then made a right turn, past a small set that looked like Venice, Italy. To the left, was a cute little gondola boat with an animatronic boat passenger doll!

"That gondola with the boy in it is SO CUTE!" said Pinky, pointing to it, "I want a gondola just like that!"

"What you want is a good soak in a bathtub!" joked Perry.

Pinky just broke out laughing. "Okay..." he said while laughing, "I must admit, that's pretty funny!"

The boat then made a left turn into another colorful room! The countries shown in there were Thailand, China, India, and France. As the boat passed by some beautiful French dancer animatronics, Perry looked up at the ceiling near the Indian displays!

"Pinky, look at that!" said Perry, pointing up, "It's a bunch of flying carpets!"

Pinky looked up and saw that Perry wasn't joking! On really strong wires, were a bunch of animatronic Indian dolls riding some fake flying carpets!

"Wow...I never saw anything like that before!" he said, "It looks like pure flying beauty!"

Randal smiled at the Thailand dancers and the Chinese kites! There was also a Chinese parade dragon animatronic, and a dozen Chinese dancers too!

The boat then made a left, and right turn. It pass a setting that looked like a long pool in front of India's Taj Mahal palace! On each side of the pool, were about 5 Indian lady doll dancer animatroncis!

"Those Indian dolls are so cute!" said Randal, taking a quick photo, "I wish I could dance with them!"

Just like the first room, each of the dolls sang, "Its a Small World After All", over and over again, in multiple languages!

"These dolls are singing the Small World song in different languages!" said Peter, "Isn't that fascinating?"

"It would be..." said Perry, "If I knew how to speak other languages besides English!"

The boat then coasted out of that section, an went into another large room! This one looked just liked a jungle! Inside the water around the boat were animitronic purple hippos! Dangling from the ceiling were long vines, carrying animatromic brown and orange monkeys holding bananas!

On small island sections, there were animatronic tigers, lions, and giraffes too! There were also some jungle tribes people doll animatronics, as well as a giant pink elephant head above the archway connecting to the next room! Some animatronic African dolls were positioned on some parts of the elephant, smiling and waving to the people in the boats.

"Now, THIS room..." said Pinky, taking a photo of the room, "Is more colorful than the last one!"

The boat then went under the archway and into the next room. The next room had the countries of Japan, Mexico, and Germany! TO the left of the boat, was a Mexico City street setting. There was an animatronic colorful looking bird in a cage, going up and down trying to get out.

"Looks like that bird isnt very happy!" said Perry, "Those dolls better let him out!"

Some Mexican dolls were dancing. and some were just holding items and food baskets, and some were even wearing sombreros. To the right of the boat, was a setting of Germany. Some dolls were playing huge horns, and some were standing on top of a snow mountain setting.

"Great..." said Perry in a sarcastic tone, "This Germany section reminds me of those stupid back stories Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells me all the time!"

"It does?" asked Pinky, "Why?"

"He grew up in Drusselstein, Germany!" said Perry, "That's why!"

There were even a few animatronic mountain goats, moving their heads side to side. Some of the dolls were even holding huge sausages over their heads!

The boat then made a huge left turn and went past the Japanese section. There were dolls that looked like ninjas and sushi chefs! There were even Japanese citizen dolls and Japanese kites in the air on wires!

Once again, most of the doll animatronics were singing, "Its a Small World After All" over and over again, in multiple languages.

"Okay..." said Perry, "I could go out for some sushi right now!"

The boat then went under the archway and into the next room. This one had countries like the Australia, the North Pole, and Hawaii!

To the left, was the North Pole setting. There were some animatronic penguins spinning around and waving their flippers up in the air. Then after the boat moved forward some more, and went past a setting that looked like Australia.

There were about 3 brown platypus animatronics holding eggs. Each one had had a green bill, and green feet. The skin was brown and furry, and each platypus was waving an egg in their left hand, back and forth!

"Look Perry!" said Peter, pointing to the animatronics, "It's your long-lost cousins!"

"Hey..." said Perry, "That's not funny! Those platypuses are brown and their head shapes look nothing like mine!"

"I think they're adorable!" said Randal, "I like how they are waving their eggs like that!"

The Australian section also had an animatronic mother kangaroo, a baby kangaroo in the mother's pouch, and some animatronic armadillos!

The boat then turned to the left, and coasted past the Hawaiian setting. The dolls were not singing this time, as there was just cool sounding music. There was a huge rotating sun on an orange colored wall.

A huge volcano setting had steam and red lights coming right out of the top. The dolls were wearing hula skirts, and cool looking Hawaiian masks. There was even a cook-looking surfer doll animatronic.

"This reminds me of my family vacation to Hawaii 2 years ago!" said Perry, "Needless to say, despite 2 secret missions to do, I had a decent trip!"

The boat then went into the finale room! It was a room filled with beautiful shades of white, light blue, and light grey! It looked like a huge amusement park in there! Some of the dolls, each from each area of the world, were wearing white and beautiful outfits!

There were ride animatronics like hot air balloons, a Ferris wheel, a couple of swings, a zip wire on a unicycle, a seesaw, and a few of the dolls were just dancing! They were all singing, "Its a Small World After All" over and over again, but this time, it was being sang in English!

"FINALLY!" explained Perry, "They are singing in English! SWEET ENGLISH!"!

The boat then made a turn to the right and into a tunnel. The boat went through a room with colorful signs with "Goodbye" in multiple languages. Then the boat, came out and ended up back in the boarding and exit station area! The boat then turned left and coasted into the exit station!

"Please gather all personal belongings and exit to the right!" said a voice over the intercom, "Have a magical day here at the Magic Kingdom!"

And with that, the 4 animal agents and all 15 other guests stepped off the boat to the right. They all walked up some stairs, and reentered "Fantasyland"!

"That was nice..." said Perry, "It was like going around the world in only one day!"

 **That's our chapter for now! I hope you all enjoyed the "Its a Small World After All" ride. It's my personal favorite ride!**

 **I've been on it before and my sister always makes a joke after seeing the animatronic platypuses that they were Perry's cousins. So I decided to put that joke in too!**

 **Well, it's time to move on. Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34: Mickey's Phillharmagic

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with home life and getting a cavity filled at the dentist office. But now, I'm glad to be adding chapter 34 to this wonderful story.**

 **In the last chapter, the animal agents went on the "Small World After All" boat ride. Now that they got off, it's time to find another ride to enjoy! This next attraction is one of my personal favorites in the "Magic Kingdom" theme park...**

 **What will they do?**

 **Where will they go?**

 **Will this ride be as good as the others?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Please read and review chapter 34..here we go!**

"What should we do now?" asked Perry, "Fantasyland has a few decent ride options."

"I think we should try that!" said Pinky pointing to a show called, "Mickey's Phillharmagic".

"What kind of ride is that?" Peter.

"It's not a ride..." said Randal looking at his map, "Its a 3-D show filled with special effects, Disney songs, and a great plot!"

"What kind of plot?" asked Perry.

"When Donald Duck steals Mickey's magic sorcerer hat..." read Randal, "He gets sent off on a wild adventure through known Disney songs and movies, all while trying to get Mickey's big symphony ready in time!"

"Wow..." said Pinky, "Never mess with magic!"

"Let's do it!" said Peter, "I'm in the mood to see something in 3-D!"

So they went through the attraction's "FastPass" entrance and went through the packed queue area. Once past a turnstile, the agents went past a table. On the table were 4 flat plastic containers. Inside the containers were yellow-rimmed polarized 3-D glasses. The agents each took a pair and walked into the waiting area.

The waiting area had a blue wall with 4 pairs of yellow double-doors. They would open up soon and let everyone into the main theater. About 322 other guests were already waiting, as well as another animal agent, Andy the Alligator. He then noticed Randal, Peter, Pinky, and Perry walk in...

"Hey Andy, what's up?" asked Perry, "This place is awesome!"

"I know!" said Andy, "So far I went on Space Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Peter Pan's Flight, Small World, Winnie the Pooh, the Haunted Mansion, Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Cinderella Carousel, Splash Mountain, Peter Pan's Flight, and the Mad Tea Party Cups!"

"I can't believe I cried over missing my family for nothing!" said Perry, "The Magic Kingdom is a wonderful place!"

"And this is only ONE of the four theme parks Walt Disney World has to offer!" said Pinky.

"I wonder what this show is like..." said Andy, "I bet it's a great show! Especially for a show in 3-D!"

As about 60 more guests entered the waiting area, an pre-recorded announcement in Minnie Mouse's voice came over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Mickey's Phillharmagic!" she said, "In just 10 minutes, the golden doors will open auto-magically towards you! So please for now, make plenty of room in the waiting area for as many people as possible to fit. Also, don't put on your opera glasses yet, until you are seated in the main auditorium. I hope you'll love the show, as much as I love the conductor!" and with that, the announcement went off...

Everyone in the room, made extra room as about 80 more guests entered the waiting area. There were people of all ages. There were young kids, teenagers, and adults in the room, along with the 5 animal agents...

10 minutes later, another announcement came over the intercom. This time, it was in Goofy's voice...

"Hey there everyone, this is stage manager Goofy!" he said, "In just a few seconds, I'll be opening the doors to the auditorium! So please stand behind the yellow line, as the doors will be opening auto-magically toward you! Ready? Here we go..." the intercom then turned off and the doors swung open!

All 476 guests entered the main theater where the main show would take place. A golden arch decorated in golden musical instruments stood in the center of the stage. Covering the screen was a red curtain that went up and down. Next to the golden arch on either sides were blue horizontal curtains with shadows of musical instruments on them!

In the back of the theater, were more curtains near the ceiling, and seats made for handicapped people. In the middle of those extra curtains, was a hole to the projection room. Inside, a massive 3-D film projector was ready for the show!

As everyone got seated, about 4 random cast members made sure that the guests were looking comfortable and happy in their seats.

"Move all the way to the end of your row and make room for everyone!" said a random cast member, "All the way to the end please! That's right, no stopping in the middle! Move ALL the way to the END of your row!"

"Just start the show already!" said Pinky impatiently, "I want to see the show!"

"Keep it down..." said a random man in front of him, "Just be patient!"

"My dad is right..." said a little boy, "Just wait a few minutes and the show will start!"

"It's not like the show is going anywhere!" said a little girl, "You'll have plenty of time for this show!"

It took a while but then everyone got seated. The doors closed up automatically, the lights dimmed, and Minnie Mouse's voice came over the intercom again...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" said Minnie's voice, "We ask that you please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, or using flashing photography during today's performance. Alright everybody, put on your opera glasses because its time to present: Maestro Mickey Mouse, and the Philharmagic Orchestra!"

The lights dimmed and everyone cheered and put their 3-D viewing glasses on...

"Here we go!" said a random little girl, "It's starting now, Mommy!"

"Yes, yes it is!" said a random woman, "The show is now beginning."

"Hey where's Donald?" called out Minnie's voice, "The orchestra is missing and its... Showtime!"

"Showtime?!" Exclaimed Mickey's voice...

"Well, I better open the curtains!" said Goofy's voice.

The red curtains began to slowly go up. The screen came on and the 3-D film projector was activated. The screen showed an empty stage, a conductor's platform, and a cardboard box with Donald Duck's feet sticking out...

"Wait!" exclaimed Mickey's voice, "We're not ready!"

"What's that?" asked Goofy's voice, "I can't hear you, Mickey!"

The screen then showed Mickey in a half-done tuxedo, running up to the box...

"Oh my gosh...Donald, wake up! It's showtime!" he paused to touch Donald's feet, in hopes of waking him up...

"Don't forget the orchestra..." he said, exiting quickly to the left, "And don't touch my hat!"

Donald suddenly woke up, surprised at the mistake he make of not getting the stage ready. Quickly, he dove into the box, tossing random musical instruments all over the place, and they each fell into their proper place on the stage.

After throwing a grand piano into position, he suddenly noticed Mickey's blue sorcerer hat...sitting on the conductor stand... Donald suddenly got a devious smile on his face...

"Donald, don't do it..." said Perry, "I can see what you're thinking!"

Donald Duck walked up to it, looked left and right, snickered, and put the hat on his head. As he grabbed the conductor wand, the instruments magically began to tune up all by themselves...

"ATTENTION!" commanded Donald, tapping the wand on the stand...

The instruments froze in position, waiting for Donald's next command. But when Donald, waved the wand, the instruments made terrible sounds, and made everyone in the audience laugh...

"NO! NO!" exclaimed Donald, tapping the wand hard on the stand again, "That's not right!" suddenly a flute began floating in the air, around Donald.

He got mad and tried to grab it. He missed twice and caught it on the third try...

"I will show you who's boss!" said Donald and he tossed the flute into the audience area...at least that's what it looked like through the 3-D glasses...

Suddenly the flute knocked the magical sorcerer hat off Donald's head. He tired to catch the flute but then the other musical instruments got mad and hovered above Donald's head...

"Uh oh..." he said, looking scared...

"BAM!" a huge puff of magical smoke appeared, covering Donald, as the instruments crashed down on him. Suddenly, the puff of smoke began to swirl around and around. Donald began getting hurt by some of the musical instruments and then he began to get dragged into the black portal, appearing behind him...

"Looks like Donald messed with magic!" remarked Randal.

"Yes, yes he did!" commented Peter, "He definitely messed with Disney magic...)

He reached out to the audience, begging for help. But then, "WOOSH!" he got sucked into it, disappearing from view. The theater room went dark, the golden arch went up out of view, and the 2 wide screens on either side of the middle screen became uncovered, ready to be used...

Suddenly Donald's eyes appeared on the screen...

"Where's m hat?" he asked...

At that point, a little candlelight flicked on next to him...

"Bonjour!" said a French voice, "It is with deepest pride, and deepest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight!"

The light came on more to reveal that the voice was Lumiere, the talking candlestick from the movie, "Beauty and the Beast".

"And now..." said Lumiere, "The dining room proudly presents...your dinner!"

"Dinner?!" exclaimed Perry, "I'm not hungry!"

"It's just part of the show..." said Pinky.

That's when the other 2 candles on Lumiere's golden arms lit up, and he began to sing...

 _Lumiere (singing): Be...our...guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test!_

 _Tie a napkin around your neck..._

 _(A magical chair armrest ties a napkin around Donald's neck)_

 _And surely, we'll provide the rest!_

 _Soup de jour, hot o dor, why we only live to serve!_

 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

 _(Donald hums to the tune of the song, and notices the hat on a passing plate of food. He tries to grab it, put misses. Instead he grabs a pie dish...)_

 _Donald (talking): Huh? A pie? (The pie burns in Donald's face, making his face all black with burnt char...)_

 _(Instrumental break)_

 _Lumiere (singing): Course by course..._

 _One by one..._

 _Till it's done!_

 _A la mode!_

 _We're happy to serve you as our guest!_

 _We hope you return, and come back again._

 _(Magical champagne bottles get into position for a finale. Food, drinks, plates, cups, and utensils pass all around for the finale. Lumiere is on top of a triple layered cake, as colorful stick lights move all over the place...)_

 _So be our guest..._

 _Be our guest..._

 _Please...be...our...GUEEEEEST!_

 _("POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!" the corks shoot of the bottles and champagne spills all over the table. The magical hat gets away from Donald and the room begins to get dark. Lumiere disappears into the dark, as the room turns into a place with a mess in the middle...)_

 _(The music stops playing...)_

Donald got up from the pile, and looked around the slightly dark room...

"Oh man!" he said, "Just wait till I find that stupid hat..."

He did not notice a door open up behind him. At that point, the magical brooms from "Fantasia" marched inside, each holding a wooden bucket of water...

"SPLASH! WOOSH! SPLASH! SPLASH! WOOSH!" the brooms dumped the water onto the dirty pile of trash. In the audience, hidden sprinklers were shooting small squirts of water at everyone's faces...

"Oh, stop!" said Randal, covering his face, "I already got soaked on Splash Mountain!"

Suddenly, a tiny broom came in, and Donald snatched it. He lauguged but then, "BOOM! BOOM!" a giant broomstick came in with a huge bucket of water!

"Uh oh!" said Perry, "Donald, do something!"

Donald quickly gave the bucket of water back to the tiny broom, who scurried away. But then, "SPLASH!" the giant broom filled the entire room with water, washing Donald magically away, into another Disney movie...

As usual, the audience got sprayed one last time...

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GET WET!" yelled Randal, "I MADE THAT VERY CLEAR!"

Several guests firmly told him to quiet down...

Now the screen showed what looked like a colorful coral reef. A yellow fish came on the screen and looked at the audience...

"Cool!" exclaimed the yellow fish. At that point, Donald swam into view, wearing a scuba eye mask with a snorkeler attached to it...

Then, a mermaid named Ariel from the Disney movie, "The Little Mermaid", swam into view and began to sing...

 _Ariel (singing): Look at this stuff..._

 _Isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?_

 _The girl who has...everything?_

 _I have gadgets and gizmos of plenty..._

 _I got gemstones and watches galore!_

 _Want colorful rocks? I got twenty..._

 _(Opens up small chest, revealing colorful emeralds and clear diamonds...)_

 _But who cares?_

 _No big deal..._

 _(Puts chest down and extends hands towards audience...)_

 _I want mooooooooooooooooooore!_

 _(Donald swims down next to her...)_

 _I wanna be, where the people are._

 _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing..._

 _Walking around on those...what do you call them?_

 _(Donald points to his feet...)_

 _Oh, feet!_

 _When's it my turn, that I love,_

 _Love to explore the shore and land abooooove!_

 _One day you'll see,_

 _Someday I'll be..._

 _(Donald falls in love and puckers up his lips for a kiss from Ariel...)_

 _Part of your woooooooooooorld!_

 _(Donald suddenly gets kissed by a green electric eel and gets shocked! He keeps getting shocked as he swims away in fear and the eel goes after him...)_

 _(The music ends...)_

The scene underwater ended with the audience looking at a sun reflection in the water. Suddenly, African-themed music began to play in the background. The scenery changed to an empty African savanna with a beautiful yellow-orange sun in the background...

Suddenly, the young lion cub named Simba from the Disney movie, "The Lion King", popped up on the screen and began to sing...

"Oh no..." groaned Pinky, "No another musical number!"

"Calm down..." said Andy, "I happen to like these musical numbers!"

Simba then sang the most known song from the movie...

 _Young Simba (singing): I'm going to be main event, that no king was before!_

 _I'm brushing up..._

 _And I'm looking down,_

 _I'm working on my ROOOOOAR!_

 _(Scene changes to small crescent moon and Zazu the bird appears)_

 _Zazu (talking): A bit small matter, an inspiring fee..._

 _Young (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _(Scene shows colorful giraffe walk slowly across the scene.)_

 _Donald (talking): Hey, where's my hat?_

 _Young Simba (singing): Everybody look left,_

 _Everybody look right!_

 _(Donald gets thrown giraffe...)_

 _Everyone look up,_

 _To the spotlight!_

 _(Zazu appears and turns off light...)_

 _Zazu (talking): Not yet!_

 _Background chorus (singing): And maybe one day, he'll be the king!_

 _So sing along, and think of the glory!_

 _Just sing along and wait for the new king!_

 _(Donald gets his neck stuck in the middle of a circle of painted giraffe heads, spinning around...)_

 _Young Simba (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can wait to be king!_

 _Background chorus (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Young Simba (singing) Oh, I just can't wait to be king..._

 _Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaait..._

 _(Elephant faces appear and squirt water out of their trunks...)_

 _To be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _(The scene suddenly magically changes. The music stops playing...)_

The scene now looked like the top of the "Big Ben" clock tower in London, England. The blue sorcerer hat flew onto a clock hand as Peter Pan from the Disney movie of the same name, along with his pal, Tinker Bell stood on the giant minute hand...

Peter Pan bent down to study the hat and suddenly, Donald fell from the sky and bent the clock hand like a catapult. Peter Pan flew into the air along with Tinker Bell...

"Here we goooooo!" called out Peter Pan.

Peter Pan, the hat, and Tinker Bell flew downward while Donald began to fall down. That's when singing could be heard...

 _Background chorus (singing): There's a smile in your heart..._

 _There's no better time shine..._

 _(Donald freaks out as he falls to the Earth...)_

 _(Peter Pan grabs Tinker Bell and sprinkles Pixie Dust on Donald's butt...)_

 _Take a chance and don't grow up,_

 _Prepare to leave your world behind,_

 _And you can learn to flyyyyyy!_

 _Donald (talking): This is fun!_

 _(Donald flies off into the clouds with Tinker Bell, the hat, and Peter Pan...)_

 _Background chorus (singing): You can fly,_

 _You can fly!_

 _You can fly,_

 _You can fly!_

 _You can fly,_

 _You can fly!_

 _You can fly,_

 _You can fly!_

 _You can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

 _(The music stops and the scene changes...)_

The scene then changed to a scene from Andy the Alligator's favorite Disney movie, "Aladdin". It showed a colorful carpet flying through the clouds. Riding on it was Aladdin, and Princess Jasmine. On the back of the carpet was the magic hat...

"Oh boy..." said Andy, "I know this song!"

Music began to play in the background. That's when Aladdin began to sing...

 _Aladdin (singing): I can show you the world..._

 _Take you wonder by wonder!_

 _Through the skyways and under,_

 _On a magic carpet ride!_

 _A whole new woooooorld!_

 _A new fantastic point of view._

 _No one to tell us "No", or where to go._

 _You'll see the wonders so freely..._

 _(The scene then shows Donald on another magic flying carpet, trying to get the hat back...)_

 _Donald (talking): Faster, faster!_

 _("BANG!" the carpet crashed through some fruit stands in an Indian city, and even gets tangled in a clothing line before going up too high, making Donald fall off. The scene then shows Aladdin and Princess Jasmine on their carpet...)_

 _Aladdin (singing): A whole new world..._

 _Princess Jasmine (singing): A whole new world..._

 _Aladdin (singing): That's where we'll be..._

 _Princess Jasmine (singing): That's where well be..._

 _Aladdin (singing): A thrilling change..._

 _Princess Jasmine (singing): A wonderful place..._

 _Both (singing): For you and meeeeeeeeee!_

 _(Donald's magic carpet suddenly catches up to the carpet with Aladdin and Princess Jasmine...)_

 _(The music stops playing...)_

"Oh boy, oh boy!" exclaimed Donald, "There it is!"

Princess Jasmine turned around, smiled, and placed the sorcerer hat on Donald's head. As they flew away, Donald looked up...

"Thank you!" he said...

Donald then sighed in relief thinking it was all over...

Suddenly, "WHACK!", Iago, the evil red parrot laughed and knocked the hat of Donald's head. Angered by this, Donald dove down after him, but then went through a magical black portal. The swirls of magical smoke appeared once again...

The smoke then became horizontal as the two extra screens became covered again. Only the middle screen was now being used. Suddenly, at the bottom of the screen, a silhouette of Mickey Mouse appeared, freaked out by what was going on!

Mickey jumped up, grabbed the hat in mid-air and extended his arms out! Suspenseful music played as the smoke came to a stop. The golden arch came down around the screen. The instruments fell onto the floor again, and Donald fell back into the ground.

The suspenseful music came to a stop. The magical smoke disappeared...the stage was now visible again! Mickey did not look happy at all despite everything going back to normal!

"Now Donald knows why he shouldn't have touched Mickey's hat!" remarked Perry...

Donald walked up and gave Mickey the wooden conducting wand back. Mickey snatched from him and got on the conducting stand. He placed the hat on his head and began to conduct the magical instruments to end the show. Donald tripped and landed in the big end of a tuba...

At the end of the final song, the tube threw Donald out and into the air... "CRASH!". At the back of the theater, an animatronc of Donald's feet stuck out of a brick wall behind a set of blue decorative curtains...

Everyone cheered as Mickey bowed left and right, not noticing Donald's perdicament...

"Thanks you!" he said as the red curtain slowly came down, "Thank you all! Thank you very much! See you real soon!". Once the curtain was all the way down, the screen turned off and so did the 3-D film projector...

Everyone then turned around to see the final gag of the show...

"Why did I touch that hat?" Donald asked himself, "Why couldn't I listen for once?"

Suddenly, he looked like he was slipping inside the wall...

"Uh oh..." he said, and then, "WHAM!" the animatronic duck feet crashed inside the wall and the blue decorative curtains covered up the wall...

"Aww nuts!" said Donald's voice one last time...

"Oh man..." said Pinky, "I feel bad for Donald."

"Yeah... said Perry, "All he wanted to do was conduct the orchestra for fun."

The lights in the theater came back one and everyone took off their 3-D viewing glasses and stood up...

"I must say..." said Randal, "Off all the attraction I did today, this one was the best!"

"That show was truly magical!" commented Andy, "No questions against it!"

"You said it!" said Peter, "You totally said it!"

"I hope you liked the show everybody!" said Goofy's voice over the intercom, "Please move all the way to the right to exit the theater. Make sure you have all of your personal belongings with you as you get up and leave... And please, drop off your opera glasses in special containers near the exit. Have a magical day here in the Magic Kingdom!"

"You heard him!" said a female cast member by the exit doors, "Everyone, please exit to the right and put the 3-D glasses in the provided bins! I repeat, we have another show coming up in a few minutes, and more people are going to be coming in. So please, make your way to the exit doors to your left! Thank you!"

So the 5 animal agents and all of the other guests made their way to the right and out the exit doors of the theater. They even remembered to drop their 3-D viewing glasses in labeled bins just outside the exit doors...

Meanwhile in the projection room, the projectionist reminded the entire 3-D film to get ready for the next show. Already, about 500 people were waiting in the waiting room area behind the entrance doors to the theater. Luckily, it only took 2 minutes, to rewind the whole 3-D film...

The 5 animal agents then took out their park maps and try to decide on their next attraction to enjoy together...

 **Wow, that was a magical 3-D show wasn't it? In real life, the show is WORTH checking out in "Walt Disney World"!**

 **You have not LIVED until you see "Mickey's Phillharmagic". So if you can see it, go on ahead and enjoy a magical 3-D musical journey!**

 **Well, the show was fun but we have to move on! Let's prepare for chapter 35, coming up next!**

 **Please give thus chapter and all the others reviews! I just love getting reviews!**

 **I hope you look forward to what I have in plan for the next chapter of this magical musical story!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35: Seven Dwarfs Mine Train

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's time for yet another chapter of this magical story! In the last chapter, 5 animal agents saw the 3-D show called, "Mickey's Phillharmagic".**

 **Now it's time for another attraction to try out! This one is brand new since 2014 at the "Magic Kingdom" park in real life!**

 **What will happen?**

 **What type of ride is it?**

 **Is it a very fun ride?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Enjoy the chapter and maybe, just maybe, try the ride out for real one day! Enjoy the chapter...**

"Well, what should go on now?" asked Perry looking at his map, "I can't think of what to do next!"

"I have an idea..." said Pinky, "Let's try the new attraction here!"

"What's it called?" asked Randal "Is it good?"

"It's the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train!" replied Pinky, "And it's right over there!" he looked up and pointed to the ride entrance behind them...

"That was quick!" said Andy the Alligator, "At least I get to go on it again!"

"It looks like a lot of fun!" said Peter, "Let's go!"

And with that, the 5 animal agents walked through the "FastPass" entrance. It took 10 minutes to walk through the queue and up to the boarding platform. The entire queue area looked like the inside of a diamond and emerald mine from the Disney movie, "Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs".

Perry and Pinky were seated in the front. Peter and Randal sat behind them. Andy sat behind Peter and Randal with a random guest. As about 13 other passengers got seated, a pre-recorded announcement in Grumpy's voice came over the intercom...

"Attention all mine car riders..." said Grumpy's voice, "Once onboard the mine train, place all loose items in the pouch in front of you, pull down your lap bars, and keep your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the train at all times! And please, supervise your children at all times. Thank you!"

'Did they have to use Grumpy's voice?" asked Pinky, "Why couldn't they use a happy character like Happy, or Dopey, or Princess Snow White?"

"I don't know..." said Perry as he placed his fedora in the pouch in front of him, "I guess it's just the way they did it when the ride was being made..."

2 random cast members took a few minutes to check all of the lap bars. During the ride, the individual mine cars would be able to swing freely side-to-side as the train moved along the track.

The small boarding gates closed up and then the train was dispatched out of the station. It went down through a tunnel and coasted outside into an area with trees, flowers, and mine lanterns. The train then made a left turn and went up a hill climb...

"I can see all of Fantasyland from up here!" exclaimed Peter, "I can see the Mad Tea Party Cups, and Peter Pan's Flight from all the way up here!"

"Here we go!" said Andy, "We're close to the top of the hill already!"

And with that, "WOOSH!" the train went down a slope and made a quick sharp turn to the right. Everyone shouted with delight as the train then went up and down a few smaller hills...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Pinky, grabbing onto his fedora, "We're all gonna die!"

"GET ME OFF!" yelled Peter, "I'M SCARED OF THIS RIDE!"

The train proceeded to make a few more right curve turns, and the n suddenly the train slowed down. It went into a cool looking cave and made a left turn. Inside were animatronics of the seven dwarfs from the movie...

All around them were colorful diamonds and crystals as well as emeralds. The animatronic dwarfs were singing...

 _All seven dwarfs (singing): We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the  
whole day through!  
To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we really like to do!_

 _It ain't no trick to get rich quick  
If you dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick!_

 _In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine!  
Where a million diamonds...shiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!_

 _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn till night  
We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight  
We dig up diamonds by the score  
A thousand rubies, sometimes more  
But we don't know what we dig 'em for  
We dig dig, dig a-dig dig!_

At that point, the train then made a right turn, and made a hill climb inside an emerald decorated tunnel. It was just as colorful as the rest of the cave. As the train went up, the dwarfs began to sing...

 _Grumpy (singing): Heigh-hoooooooooo, Heigh-hooooooooooo!  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho!  
Heigh-ho!_

 _All seven dwarfs (singing): Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go!_

 _(Whistles)_

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho!_

Suddenly, "WOOSH!" the train went down another slope, making even more curves to the left and right! Wind rushed passed everyone's faces, as the cars also rocked slightly side-to-side.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" yelled Andy, "AND THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND TIME ON IT!"

The train then went up and down again. It then made more sharp turns both left and right. Everyone put thier arms up over their heads as the ride kept on!

Then, at that point, "SCREECH!" the train came to a sudden halt... The ride was now over!

To the right of the train, was a log cabin setting. Through the windows, everyone could see animatronic woodland creatures, dancing with animatronics of the seven dwarfs and even Princess Snow White! It looked just like the scene from the movie!

Then the train moved forward slowly and entered the boarding station again. The train stopped just a few feet away from the loading area. To the right to the train, was the unloading area and the exit.

The lab bars went up, and everyone in the train got up, grabbed their belongings and stepped off the roller coaster train.

"That was so cool!" said Perry, as he put his fedora back on, "Let's do it again!"

"No way!" exclaimed Pinky, "I'm not doing that again!"

"I would do it again..." said Andy, "But we have so much more of Magic Kingdom to explore!"

"That ride was intense!" said Peter, "I almost puked!"

"Me too..." said Randal, "No more roller coasters for me!"

The 5 animal agents exited the ride and walked back into the middle of "Fantasyland". They then took out their maps and looked for a new ride to try out...

 **I hope you liked the ride! This ride really did open up in 2014 and is the best ride for small riders who aren't ready for big roller coasters!**

 **What will the animal agents do next?**

 **Where will they go?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Lookout for chapter 36!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Mad Tea Party Teacups

**Hello again readers. Once again, it's time for another chapter of this wonderful, magical musical story! In the last chapter, the 5 animal agents went on a new roller coaster called, "Seven Dwarfs Mine Train". That roller coaster is real as it opened up in 2014!**

 **Now, they are going to go on another attraction in "Fantasyland"!**

 **What is it called?**

 **Is it a popular ride?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer... This is chapter 36!**

"I know what we should do next..." said Perry the Platypus looking at his map, "Let's try the Mad Tea Party Tea Cups!"

"Great idea Perry!" said Andy the Alligator, "That's an awesome ride. I went on it and I loved it!"

"Okay..." said Peter the Panda, "I just hope I don't get dizzy."

"Me too..." said Randal the Raccoon, "I'm not a huge fan of getting dizzy."

"Getting dizzy isn't so bad!" exclaimed Pinky the Chihuahua, "It happens to everyone and they live through it!"

So the 5 animal agents walked through "Fantasyland", and waited in the "FastPass" queue for their turn on the "Mad Tea Party Teacups" attraction...

The teacups were in various colors such as yellow, pink, light blue, purple, orange, and red. In the middle of the huge turntable as a huge pink teapot with an animatronic mouse popping out of the top. The entire ride resembled the style of the original Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland".

Next to the ride were "Meet-and-Greet" photos taking place. The costumed characters that were part of the photos were the White Rabbit, Tweddledee, Tweddledum, Mad Hatter, and Cheshire Cat. The live actor character being met was Alice! Disney photographers were taking pictures of the guests meeting the characters and handing out "PhotoPass" cards.

"Look over there..." said Pinky pointing to the "Meet-and-Greet" area, "Guests are meeting Alice in Wonderland characters by the exit to the ride!"

"Wow..." said Perry, "I can see Alice, Tweddledee, Tweddledum, and the Mad Hatter."

"I can see Cheshire Cat and the White Rabbit!" said Peter, "I'm totally getting a photo taken after the ride!"

"Let's all get photos taken!" said Perry, "I totally want mine taken with Alice! She's one of my favorite Disney characters!"

Above the teacups and teapot were colorful hanging lanterns, and an open-aired gazebo roof! The lanterns were in colors like purple, red, dark blue, yellow, pink, red-orange, light glue, green, orange, yellow-green, and tan. It was only a 10-minute wait for the 5 animal agents and then it was their turn...

"Yes!" exclaimed Pinky, "It's finally our turn!"

The 5 animal agents found a teacup together along with 20 other guests. The animal agents sat inside a red teacup. Perry swung the small door shut and quickly took a photo of the ride. As he put the camera back into his fedora, a pre-recorded announcement in Alice's voice came over the intercom...

"Welcome everyone to the Mad Tea Party!" said Alice's voice, "For your safety, please remain seated in your tea cup at all times, keeping your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the cup. And please, supervise your children during the ride. To make your cup spin faster, grab hold of the wheel in the center of the cup. Enjoy the tea party!"

"Great!" said Peter, as the last passenger got into a yellow teacup, "It's starting up!"

"I hope I don't puke!" said Randal, as the metal gate around the main ride area was closed up by a cast member, "I'm not in the mood to get sick today."

And with that, the ride was turned on. The huge turntable began to spin around to the right. It moved slowly at first, but then span faster and faster! Music began to play on the background. Various teacups began to spin around in other directions while moving along with the main turntable...

"Let's turn the wheel and go faster!" said Perry as he grabbed onto the metal wheel in the center of the cup.

Perry then spun the wheel to the left, making the cup spin to the left very fast. Peter held onto his fedora as wind blew in his face and as blurry imagines rushed past him.

"I feel sick..." said Randal, "Perry, slow down!"

"No way, Perry!" said Andy, "Keep spinning the wheel!"

"Will do, Andy!" said Perry, as he continued to spin the metal wheel.

"GET ME OFF!" yelled Peter, holding onto his fedora, "I'M GONNA GET SICK!"

"SLOW DOWN, PERRY!" yelled Randal again, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Perry ignored Peter and Randal as he and now Pinky kept spinning the wheel. The red teacup kept spinning faster and faster to the left. In the queue surrounding the ride, various guests were taking pictures of teacups and riders as the ride spun around.

The entire ride lasted only 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Suddenly, "SCREECH!" the huge turntable screeched to a stop. The wheels were locked automatically, and the teacups stopped spinning...

"Please wait until your teacup comes to a full and complete stop!" said Alice's voice over the intercom, "When you step off, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your feet as you exit. Enjoy your day here at the Magic Kingdom!"

Once the turntable came to a full stop, the 5 animal agents and the 20 other guests stepped out of their teacups. A male cast member led them out through the exit gate and back into "Fantasyland".

Just like they had planned, the animal agents got their pictures taken with the "Meet-and-Greet" characters just outside the exit. Afterwards, they all got "PhotoPass" cards and then pulled out their park maps...

 **Wow, that was one dizzy ride wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! That ride is one of my favorites, but I just hate getting dizzy every time!**

 **What will the animal agents do next?**

 **Where will they go?**

 **What will the next "Magic Kingdom" ride be?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37: Mickey's Toon Town Fair

**Hello again readers! Yep, I'm back again. It's time for another chapter of this wonderful magical story. In the last chapter, the 5 animal agents went on the "Mad Tea Party Teacups". Now, it's time for them to leave "Fantasyland" and go into another section of the "Magic Kingdom". This section is different now, but I decided to use it in this story...**

 **This section is mostly known for being for kids. But when I was younger, I used to love going there, as well as going on a roller coaster there. I also loved their gift shop, the 2 walkthrough houses, and meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is chapter 38...**

"I think we should go to the Toon Town Fair section now!" said Pinky, "It looks decent."

"It looks like it's for younger kids!" said Perry studying the section on his map, "Only one ride, 2 walkthrough houses, a Meet-and-Greet area, and a huge gift shop!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea..." said Peter, "I would like to buy souvenir from the gift shop..."

"Me too..." said Randal, "Maybe we'll try the 2 walkthrough houses while we're there!"

"I want to buy a t-shirt..." said Andy, "And a snow globe. I'm sure the gift shop will have them both!"

So the 5 animal agents walked to the left from the "Mad Tea Party Teacups" ride exit, and walked past a huge sign that said, "Mickey's Toon Town Fair" on it...

The entire section was not as big as the others in the "Magic Kingdom", but it was decent. To the left, was a huge gift shop called, "Big Top Tent Gifts", a walkthrough house called, "Mickey's House", a walkthrough house called, "Minnie's House", and a small bathroom facility.

To the right was a small rollercoaster ride called, "Goofy's Barnstormer", a small snack stand, a tiny playground, and a bunch of gift vendors.

At the very end of the section, was a train station. The station was the 2nd stop of the "Magic Kingdom Railway" attraction.

"Let's go into the gift shop!" said Peter, as he lead the animal agents inside the "Big Top Tent Gifts" shop. On the inside, were tons of shelves and displays of various Disney products...

The various souvenirs were Disney items like DVDs, stuffed plush toys, remote controlled vehicles, snow globes, books, plates, t-shirts, shoes, hats, music CDs, train sets, autograph books, cameras, bottled soft drinks, various candies, Disney themed toys, kitchen supplies, and even jackets.

"Look at this place!" exclaimed Pinky, "It has just as much stuff as the Emporium shop on Main Street!"

"I'm totally buying a DVD!" said Peter the Panda, running to a DVD shelf. He picked out a DVD of the Disney movie, "The Rescuers Down Under".

"I'm in the mood for a nice snack!" said Andy the Alligator. He ran up to a candy shelf and choose a "Twix" bar and a pack of "Twistlers" licorice.

"Maybe I'll just buy a nice book..." said Perry, as he walked over to a bookshelf. He picked out a chapter book at Walt Disney's childhood and golden years!

"I think I'll buy a Disney World 2015 snow globe!" said Randal, as he picked one out from a shelf.

After taking 10 minutes to go up to the check out desk and show the cast member their OWCA badges, the 5 animal agents exited the gift shop and looked around "Mickey's Toon Town Fair" some more.

Pinky had gotten his face portrait drawn at a booth for only 5 dollars by a cast member...

"Well..." said the cast member, "I'm done! Here you go sir!" he handed Pinky the picture...

"Wow, I love it!" said Pinky, giving the cast member 5 dollars, "Thanks sir!"

"You're welcome!" said the cast member, "I' am a great artist in the Magic Kingdom!

Pinky's picture looked just like himself as a secret agent, using a grappling hook on a tall building. Pinky also wore a fancy black tuxedo and a red bowtie in the picture...

"Wow, that looks action packed!" said Perry, looking at the picture, "I've never seen any picture like that before!"

The animal agents then tried the walkthrough attraction called, "Mickey's House". Needless to say, some of the fun gimmicks were fun to try out.

That also included a phone with recordings of Mickey leaving a message, a picture frame showing reruns of old Mickey Mouse cartoons, and walking through a garden outside full of pumpkins and other vegetables that looked like Mickey Mouse's face!

"Those vegetables looks so cute!" said Perry, snapping a photo with his digital camera.

After exiting through the end of the walkthrough house, the 5 animal agents took a ride on the roller coaster called, "Goofy's Barnstormer". Despite the short waiting time at the "Stand-By Entrance" was very short, the ride only lasted less than 2 minutes.

The ride only had 2 short hills, 2 left curves, and 3 right curves. At the end of the ride, the young children and adults cheered but the animal agents didn't...

"That ride was so depressing!" said Perry, as he stepped off the ride to the right, "It wasn't even that fast!"

"What did you expect?" said Pinky, "It's a roller coaster made for young children!"

"This ride is pretty stupid!" said Andy, "They didn't even take our photo or anything!"

"Yeah..." said Peter, "I totally agree with you three!"

"So do I!" said Randal, "Little kids might like it, but I certainly don't!"

The animal agents then walked through the exit of the ride and went around "Mickey's Toon Town Fair" some more...

After about 30 minutes of looking around and taking some pictures, the anima agents walked back out of the section and turned left and walked past the "Mad Tea Party Teacups" ride.

The next section that the animal agents would visit was called, "Tomorrowland"...

 **Wow...that section was boring, huh? Well, it's time to move on.**

 **I hope you all like "Tomorrowland" as much as I do whenever I visit the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. It's loads and loads of fun for everyone!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38: Tomorrowland People Mover

**Hello again readers. Time for another chapter of this magical story. In the last chapter, the animal agents visited the "Mickey's Toon Town Fair" section of "Magic Kingdom".**

 **The animal agents will now to the "Tomorrowland" section of the park. This section is all about the future!**

 **As requested by "FanFiction" author, "** **FanficFan920", the animal agents will first go on the attraction known as the "People Mover" in order to preview the area before going on rides!**

 **I haven't been adding musical numbers lately but I can't come up with a musical number for every single chapter! I'll come up with one, as soon as I can!**

 **And now, please enjoy chapter 38 of this wonderful story!**

It was now 5:30pm in the evening. The 5 animal agents went past a sign with the words, "Tomorrowland" on it. To the left was a ride called, "Tomorrowland Speedway". To the right was a restaurant called, "Starlight Cafe". This was only the start of the pathway leading to the rest of "Tomrrowland"...

"What should we do first?" asked Peter the Panda.

"I don't know..." replied Pinky the Chihuahua, "Any ideas, Perry?"

"How about the People Mover?" asked Perry, "I can see it over there!"

Perry pointed upward and pointed to the futuristic looking rails and concrete support beams. In the middle of the ride's path was a metal rail with electricity running through it. The cars were open-topped, and dark blue.

They all sped down the track, going all around "Tomorrowland". The boarding station was in the middle of a 3 story platform. The 2nd story was where the boarding station was. The third story had an aerial coaster ride called, "Astro-Orbiter" on it. The 1st story just had a food vendor called, "The Lunching Pad".

"Great idea, Perry!" said Andy the Alligator, "Let's go!"

"It'll be nice to preview the area before going on the rides!" said Randal...

So the 5 animal agents went up a small escalator to the moving boarding platform on the 2nd level. The animal agents were lucky and found a car all to themselves. Once seated inside, the small blue doors on the right slid closed...

At that point, animal agents Dan the Duck, Darren the Dog, and Cheshire the cat entered the boarding area and got into the blue car behind Pinky, Randal, Perry, Peter, and Andy.

"Hi guys!" said Darren the Dog, "Enjoying the Magic Kingdom?"

"Yep!" said Perry, "I'm not missing my family much anymore! I like what Major Monogram did to book this trip to cheer me up!"

"I'm glad you're having fun!" said Cheshire the Cat, "I thought you would never get over your family."

At this point, the blue train of 10 cars slowly exited the station and coasted down the metal track above "Tomorrowland". In this futuristic section of the park, there were about 10 gift stands, 5 food vendors, an 8 whole rides of fun! Hundreds of guests were having fun all around the area...

"Here we go!" said Dan the Duck, "The ride is moving!"

"Welcome aboard the People Mover above Tomorrowland..." said a voice over the car's intercom, "This highway in the sky will take you all around Tomorrowland! So keep your eyes open! You'll never know who you might see!"

"Like who?" asked Randal, "Who can we possibly see in Tomorrowland?"

The "People Mover" car coasted down the track and then made a left turn into a white building. The car then coasted into a dark tunnel inside a ride. The ride was an indoor rollercoaster called, "Space Mountain".

"Welcome to Space Mountain!" said the intercom voice, "On this high speed adventure, board a rocket ship and fly through the cosmos!"

The car then made a right turn in the dark and now, the animal agents looked up and could see the rocket ship-themed roller coaster cars glow in the dark, and rush all around the darkness.

They could even hear ride passengers cheering and shouting for joy!

"We must do that later!" said Perry, "It looks like a fun thing to do!"

"No way!" said Dan the Duck, "That ride was very intense when I rode it!"

"Come on..." said Darren, "It looks like fun!"

The car then turned to the left and went past a viewing window on the right. Through the window, the anima agents could see into the boarding station of the ride.

Children, teenagers, and adults waiting in the queue to board the rocket cars in rows on one. The cast members down there were working hard to help the passengers board, as well as check all "FastPass" tickets or slips.

The car then coasted to the left again and back outside the building onto another set of metal tracks. The car had reentered "Tomorrowland"!

"Now what?" asked Perry, as the car coasted down the track before making a right turn. It went over a building with another attraction entrance.

"We are now above Stitch's Great Escape!" said the intercom voice, "Join the Intergalactic Federation as it will be your job to keep experiment number 626 under control!"

"I don't think so!" said Stitch's voice, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The car then coasted to the right and then left again into another dark tunnel. To the left was another viewing window for another indoor ride. This ride was called, "Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin". The ride vehicles inside had cool looking laser guns on them and a bunch of alien animatronics surrounded them and the track it was on...

"We are now passing Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin!" said the intercom voice, "On this ride, become a space ranger and save the universe from the Evil Emperor Zurg!"

The car then coasted out another tunnel exit and once again, moved out over "Tomorrowland".

"Wow..." said Pinky, "Now that's a ride that I want to try out!"

"Let's do it today before leaving!" said Peter.

At that moment, the car coasted to the left, above a circular building with colorful gears painted all over it.

"We're now passing over Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress!" said the intercom voice, "Inside this rotating theater, 4 different families invite you to their homes of yesterday and today! First opened at the New York World's Fair in 1964, you'll enjoy the show as much as Walt Disney himself did!"

"I never heard of a rotating theater!" exclaimed Randal, "We have got to see that show!"

The car then made a left turn, a few feet above the track for the "Tomorrowland Speedway"...

"If you want to race as fast as you want without getting a speeding ticket..." said the intercom voice, "Then come on down to the Tomorrowland Speedway. Race your very own car through hills and turns in this one of a kind driving course!"

"I'm totally doing that!" said Dan, "Darren, you and I have got to try out that car racing ride!"

"I'll be happy to..." replied Darren, as he snapped a photo of the fast racing cars, "I watch races on TV all the time, so this should be nothing different!"

The car then coasted into another tunnel. To the right was a viewing window for one of the "Tomorrowland" gift shops.

"To your right is Mickey's Star Traders!" said the intercom voice, "Here you'll find tons of amazing souvenirs and deals from all over the galaxy!"

"That's right!" said Mickey Mouse's voice, "It's out of this world, HA-HA!"

The train car then made a left turn out of the tunnel, and approached the circular unloading station...

"As you prepare to exit..." said the intercom voice, "Look up and you'll see a different high flying adventure, the Astro-Orbiter. On this ride, climb aboard your very own rocket ship and ascend to the cosmos!"

"Will do!" replied Perry, laughing for a moment.

At that very moment, the car slowed down and the small blue doors slid open..

"Please gather all your personal belongings and exit the People Mover to your left!" said the intercom voice, "And be careful as you exit! Thanks for joining us on a tour of Tomorrowland!"

All of the animal agents stepped out and took the other small escalator back down to the ground...

"That was an awesome tour of Tomorrowland!" said Perry, "I wonder what we should do next!"

 **Wow...nice tour of "Tomorrowland", wasn't it? Once again, this attraction was added at the request of "FanFiction" author** **"** **FanficFan920".**

 **I want to say thanks to that wonderful author for this chapter inspiration!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 39 of this wonderful and magical story!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Buzz Lightyear Ride

**Hello fellow readers! This is another chapter of this wonderful story! I just got another request from "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920".**

 **This time, the request is for the animal agents to be competitive on the ride, "Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin". So I'm granting that request right now, in this chapter!**

 **So readers, prepare for some out of this world competition on the ride as you all read and enjoy chapter 39 of this wonderful, and magical musical story!**

 **I'll try to come up with another musical number soon in another chapter. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

"I know just what to do!" said Pinky, "Let's do the Buzz Lightyear ride!"

"Great idea..." said Randal, "I love anything with lasers and aliens!"

"They aren't even real!" exclaimed Perry.

"I know, but I heard from other guests that you can get a high score from just shooting the aliens!" said Randal, "So I'm going to go on that ride and get the most points!"

"Oh no you won't!" said Peter, "I'm going to win!"

"No, it'll be me!" said Andy, "I'm a better agent than any of you!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Dan, "What makes you so sure?"

"Just the status of me foiling my nemesis every day!" replied Andy, "I'm an alligator and I'm a very strong one too!"

"I'm going to win!" said Darren, "And you'll all be so jealous of my score!"

As the animal agents talked about winning, they all walked to the entrance of the ride and went through the "FastPass" entrance. The entire queue looked like a color and futuristic place. There was even an animatronic of Buzz Lightyear himself, telling guests the evil situation going on with Zurg!

It was only a 5 minute walk to the slowly moving rubber boarding platform...

"I bet I'll get a higher score than you!" said Darren, as he got into a ride car with Cheshire.

"Oh no, you won't!" said Cheshire, as the car's door was closed up by a cast member, "I'll do better than YOU!"

Each of the ride vehicles had 2 fake laser guns, 2 small screens for keeping scores, and a small red lever. The red lever could make the car spin left or right at full 360 degree circle!

"I bet I can beat you, Perry!" said Pinky, as he and Perry got into a car together.

"No you can't!" replied Perry, "I'll beat YOU, Pinky!"

"I'll get a higher score than you, Randal!" said Peter, as he and Randal got into a car together.

"No, I will!" said Randal back, as the car's door was closed up by a cast member.

"Let's shoot some aliens!" said Andy as he and Dan got into a ride car together.

"I hope we both get a high score than anyone else!" replied Dan, as the door to the ride car was closed up.

Each of the cars moved slowly out of the station into a dark circular tunnel, behind each other...

"All Space Rangers, stand by for launch!" said a female voice over the ride's speaker system...

They each made a right turn into a room with a bunch of rotating astronaut animatronics to the left...

"Attention Space Rangers!" said Buzz Lightyear's voice, "Remember to concentrate your lasers on all enemies. Z marks the spot! Autopilot has now been disengaged! Get to work! Good luck, Space Rangers!"

The ride cars then made a right turn into a huge space-themed room! Inside were dozens of animiatronics of Zurg's evil-looking robots, machines, and rocket ships!

The animal agents to got work, pushing the green buttons on their fake laser cannons, making sure to hit the Z symbols! Needless to say, they did a pretty good job being secret agents most of the time! They did a nice job using the rotation lever too!

Perry had a score of 5,000 points and Pinky had a score of 5,100 points! Peter and Randal both got a tied score of 42,000 points! Dan and Andy got a tied score too, but it was for 3,000 points! Darren had a score of 16,000 points and Cheshire had a score of 14,000 points!

"I can't believe you got more than me!" exclaimed Perry to Pinky.

"Ha-ha!" said Pinky, "I told you so! I told you I would get more points than you!"

"Well it's not over yet!" said Perry, "The ride isn't over yet! I'll get more points than you by the end of this ride!"

The ride cars then turned left into another room. This one looked like an alien planet...the same setting the agents saw through the viewing window on the "People Mover" ride.

"This is the room we saw before on the People Mover!" exclaimed Andy, "What a coincidence!"

Once again, the agents got to work, blasting away with the fake laser cannons. As usual, the agents aimed for all of the Z symbols. Just like before, they were really good at it!

By the time the ride cars entered a room that looked like a space ship's inside, the scores of the anima agents were doubled up! Perry however, got 23,000 points and Pinky only got 7,000 points!

"How I have the higher score!" said Perry laughing, "Wait till the end when I get the highest score ever!"

"We'll see about that!" said Pinky, as the ride cars made a left turn past an animatronic of Zurg. It looked like Zurg as powering up an evil rocket ship! Some animatronic little green aliens were cowering and pointing to a dark tunnel with the words, "Emergency Escape Hatch" printed above it!

Inside this setting, a few Z symbols were available to zap. The animal agents took advantage of this and got a few thousand more points! Then the cars moved into the dark room...

"Go through the escape hatch!" said the green alien animatronics, "Go now...through the escape hatch!"

The ride cars went inside the dark tunnel and then made a left turn. The next room had a huge tunnel screen all around the cars and the track. A projction of a battle in outer space was playing on the screen tunnel!

Zurg's evil space robot flew all over the screen, as the animal agents fired their fake laser cannons at it to get more points!

"This reminds me of that time I went to outer space to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" said Perry, as he fired his fake laser cannon, "Only this is more fun!"

At that point, the ride cars exited the tunnel and went into a huge space-themed room. This time, the cars faced to the right. A huge animatronic of the giant evil robot was begin attacked by little green aliens!

"Concentrate all your fire power on Zurg's robot!" said Buzz's voice, "We must defeat him, now!"

As the animal agents fired their fake laser cannons, a flashing light went off every few seconds, taking pictures of the riders!

"Stop it now!" said the Zurg animatronic, "Guards, seize them!"

At that point, all of the cars went through another tunnel and faced forward. The final room had piles of "Power Supply" batteries all over the place. Another Buzz Lightyear animatronic was waving to everyone as the cars finally approached the unloading station. The scores where then counted up...

Perry had won with a score 580,500 points! Pinky got second place with a total of 400,453 points. Peter got about 300,532 points. Randal got about 300,200 points. Andy just got 200,020 points.

Dan got a total of 199,080 points in all. Darren got about 150,890 points in total. Cheshire got about 130,000 points in total. Despite these different scores, every animal agent did a decent job with the ride.

"I got the most points!" exclaimed Perry, "Looks like I'm a great Space Rangers as well as an OWCA agent!"

Once in the unloading station, the ride cars were opened up and the animal agents exited the ride to their right. Once off the ride, the 8 animal agents went into the Buzz Lightyear themed gift shop, going past the electric photo screens displaying taken ride photos...

 **Well, I hope you liked this ride. Like I said before, this idea was requested by "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920".**

 **Well, it's time to move on! Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40: Tomorrowland Speedway

**Hello again my fellow readers! It's time for a chapter that is fast and furious! Once again, this chapter ideas was requested by "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920".**

 **This time, the request is for the animal agents to go on the "Tomorrowland Speedway" ride. Perry has driven a truck once in a "Phineas and Ferb" episodes so the ride should be very fun to him.**

 **For the other animal agents, it will be a letdown because the cars are on a track. So once again, this whole idea was requested by "FanficFan920". If any of you have ideas or requests to put in the story, just PM me.**

 **Enjoy this 40th chapter of this truly magical, and wonderful musical!**

"I know what we can do next!" said Perry, "Let's try the Tomorrowland Speedway"!

"Great idea, Perry!" said Pinky, "I've always wanted to drive a racing car!"

"I hope the line is not too long!" said Peter.

"Yeah, me too!" said Randal, "I hate waiting in long lines!"

"I hope my racing car doesn't crash!" said Dan.

"I hope so too!" said Darren, "I would be traumatized for life!"

"There's no way that the race cars can crash!" said Cheshire, "This is a Walt Disney World theme park so I'm sure it's safe!"

"Yeah right..." said Andy, "Race cars crash all the time. Surely this is a Walt Disney World theme park, but accidents do and can happen!"

"Come on..." said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, the 8 animal agents walked from the Buzz Lightyear themed gift shop all the way to the "Fast Pass" entrance of the "Tomorrowland Speedway"...

The entire ride resembled a race track. The signage and decorations created the feeling of a race track, as well as a huge electronic tower with car number labels on it. The racecars were in multiple colors and were driven by guests.

The track layout had a series of 4 metal guiderails a few feet apart from each other. This was to keep the racecars from going out of control and crashing into each other. There were even some concrete bleachers for guests to sit down and watch the cars speed along the tracks.

The 8 animal agents went in through the "Fast Pass" entrance and walked through its queue for about 5 minutes. Then, they walked over to the loading area to right. That's when 2 cars drove up to the area, and then they stopped and guests stepped out, and exited to the left.

Cast members turned off the car engines and allowed the agents to board them. Only 2 animal agents would go into each car. So only 4 of the 8 animal agents waited at the first loading area. The other 4 animal agents were directed over an overhead queue over the track and down to another loading area to the left.

"During the race, please keep your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the racecar!" said a male cast member, "And please, do not stop in the middle of the track!"

At the first loading area Pinky and Perry got into a red racecar together. Behind them, Peter and Randal got into an orange racecar together. Perry sat down behind the wheel and pedal and buckled the seatbelt over his and Pinky's lap.

"Here we go!" said Perry, as he tightened up his seatbelt, "I'm in the mood for speed!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "Let's get this show on the road!"

The cast member opened up the car's trunk, turned on the engine, closed the trunk, and gave an all clear signal for the car to move!

"Lets get my race on!" said Perry as he slammed his left foot on the peal!

"WOOSH!" the car zoomed out of the loading area. Luckily, there were no other cars ahead of him on the track.

Next to him and Pinky, Cheshire and Darren were speeding down the second guiderail in a purple racecar! Darren however, was the one behind the wheel! Behind Darren and Cheshire, was a green racecar with Dan and Andy driving it! Of course, Andy was the one doing the driving. Behind Perry and Pinky's racecar, Peter and Randal were in an orange race car. Randal was the one doing the driving.

"This is fun!" yelled Perry, as the wind blew in his face.

As Perry turned the car to the left, it went under a bridge. The bride wasn't that wide as Perry then turned right up a small slope and then over the bridge! Randal did the same thing in the orange race car.

It was really hard to drive the cars though, as guests usually try to keep the car in the middle of the guiderails without hitting it. Dan and Andy had trouble doing this as they kept hitting the metal center guide rail over and over again.

"Stop it!" said Dan, "This is very uncomfortable!"

"I'm trying"! said Andy, "But this is so hard! The stupid guiderail is in the way!"

"You have to keep the car in the center!" said Dan, "Try harder!"

"Looks like we're gonna get back first!" said Perry, as he drove the red racecar down the slope and down another straight track...

"We're almost at the end!" said Pinky, "We can make it, Perry!"

On the track to the left, Peter and Randal's car however was catching up to Perry and Pinky's car.

"I think we're gonna get to the end before you do!" called out Randal to Perry.

"We'll see about that!" said Perry as he made the final right turn.

Suddenly, on the second track another random racecar stopped in front of Darren and Cheshire's car. Darren took his foot off the pedal suddenly, making his car stop!

"Hey move up!" yelled Darren, "I have a race to win!"

"Calm down!" said a random man, "My son is having trouble with the pedal. It's his first time on this ride!"

"I don't care!" complained Darren, "We're losing because of you!"

"Shut up and let my son concentrate!" said the random man angrily!

As the random car slowly moved up to the unloading area, Perry and Pinky's car went over the finish line and approached a series of traffic lights.

"Caution, you're approaching the unloading area!" said a female voice over some speakers, "Please slow down and do not strike the car ahead!"

Perry slowed the racecar down by slowly raising his foot off the pedal. He then slowly moved up to the farthest unloading area to the left. Peter and Randal's racecar stopped at the unloading station behind Perry and Pinky. They all took off their seatbelts and stepped off the cars to the left.

Meanwhile on the second track, Darren and Cheshire's car slowly moved up to the farthest unloading area to the left. They stopped the car, unbuckled their seatbelts, and stepped off to the left too! Andy and Dan's car stopped next. Andy and Dan unbuckled their seatbelts, and stepped off to the left.

Each of the unloading stations were connected by a series of overhead walkways and stairways. So it wasn't long before all 8 animal agents walked to the ride's exit together.

"That was cool!" said Perry, "I think we should all do that again!"

"No way!" said Darren, "Not after an idiot father and son slowed us down!"

"The father even told us to shut up and that his son was trying to drive!" said Cheshire, "Thanks to him, we lost the race to you and Pinky!"

"It's just a ride!" said Pinky, "The important thing is you and Randal had fun. Winning or losing is never important!"

"I had a bumpy ride!" said Andy, "That stupid track made me keep hitting the center guiderail over and over again! I couldn't even enjoy the ride!"

"I'm hungry..." said Peter, looking at his watch, "And it's 6:30pm already."

"Yeah..." said Andy, "I'm in the mood for some dinner. Where can we go?"

"What about the Starlight Cafe?" suggested Dan, "It's a place where they service dinner foods. There's burgers, sandwiches, pizza, French fries, hot dogs..."

"Just saying those foods are making me hungry!" said Perry, "Let's go get some dinner!"

So the 8 animal agents walked out of the exit of the "Tomorrowland Speedway" and walked over to the "Starlight Cafe" for dinner...

 **Well, I hope you all like racing! I was happy to write this chapter at the request of "FanFiction" author, FanficFan920".**

 **Well it's time to move on! The next chapter will be a yummy one with all of that food for dinner!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Starlight Cafe Dinner

**Wow...I'm doing well on this story. I'm now at 41 chapters! In the last chapter, the 8 animal agents were fast and furious on the "Tomorrowland Speedway". Now, the animal agents are hungry for dinner.**

 **For dinner, they decided to go and eat at a restaurant known as the "Starlight Cafe".**

 **What kind of foods do they have?**

 **What will the agents order?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

The 8 animal agents stepped inside the air conditioned building of "Starlight Cafe" restaurant. There were 3 different service counters there as well as 3 whole tables of available condiments. Hundreds of random guests were waiting in service lines, eating, sitting down, and having fun!

There were 3 different services counters. Each of them had a name, a few rows of metal railing, and a podium for ordering food. The names were posted on a sign just outside the cafe's doors...

"Bay 1: Chicken"

"Bay 2: Burgers"

"Bay 3: Sandwiches"

Perry, Pinky, Peter and Randal went to the service counter marked, "Bay 2: Burgers" to get their food. Darren and Cheshire went to the service counter marked, "Bay 3: Sandwiches" for their meals. Dan and Andy went to the service counter marked, "Bay 1: Chicken" for their dinners.

At the counter marked, "Bay 2: Burgers", it was finally Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal's turn to order food. They walked up to the podium where the cash register and a female cast member was...

"Welcome to the Starlight Cafe..." said the cast member, "What would you to order?"

Perry went first. He looked up at the menu and then spoke to the cast member...

"I'll have a 1/3 pound Angus bacon cheeseburger with French fries..." said Perry, "To drink, I'll have hot cocoa and for a dessert I'll have a triple-chocolate cake slice."

"I'll have a vegetable burger, with green beans..." said Peter, "And to drink, I'll have an orange juice. For dessert, I'll have a slice of carrot cake."

"I'll have barbecued pork sandwich with apple slices..." said Randal, "To drink, I'll have a large fountain soft drink, and for dessert, I'll have a chocolate gelato scoop."

"I'll take a hot dog with French fries..." said Pinky, "To drink, I'll just get a bottle of water. And for dessert, I'll take a slice of triple-chocolate cake."

The cast member typed the order into the register, and printed out a receipt. She smiled and it to Perry.

"Here you go..." she said, "The meal is free for you guys. Abigail Albany notified me as well as other staff members about your visit. Just take that receipt and go up to the counter for your food orders."

Meanwhile at "Bay 3: Sandwiches", Darren and Cheshire had just finished ordering their foods and the male cast member at one of the cash register podiums was going over the order...

"So let me just confirm..." said the cast member, "Your orders are 1 grilled chicken sandwich with French fries, 1 vegetable sandwich with French fries, 2 bottles of water, and 2 slices of chocolate cake...correct?"

"Yes, that's correct!" said Darren.

The male cast member smiled at the agents, nodded, printed the receipt, and handed it to Darren...

"Just go up to the counter..." said the cast member, "And wait for your orders to be given to you."

At the counter marked, "Bay 1: Chicken", Andy and Dan where at a cash register podium, ordering their meal...

"Welcome to the Starlight Cafe..." said a male cast member, "What would you like to order?"

"I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich with French fries..." said Andy, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of chocolate milk and for dessert I'll have a slice of carrot cake."

"I'll have an order of 8 chicken breast nuggets with French fries..." said Dan, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of apple juice, and for dessert and I'll have a scoop of mango gelato."

The cast member typed up the order, smiled at the agents, printed the receipt and handed it to Andy.

"Take this to the counter and a cook will bring your orders to you both." said the cast member, "Have a magical evening!"

Back in the area of "Bay 2: Hamburgers, Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Peter had gotten their trays of food. There were each holding their own tray, watch with their ordered meal on it. They were walking up to the condiment counters a few feet away from the serving counter area...

Not only did the condiment areas have a variety of sauces, but they also had a fountain drink dispenser machine, and a wide selection of sliced up vegetables that customers could add to their burgers, salads, sandwiches, soups, etc...

Perry just put some mayonnaise and ketchup inside of his burger, as well as some ketchup on his French fries. Pinky put some ketchup and mustard on top of his hot dog. Peter put some tomato slices, onion rings, lettuce leaves, and some mayonnaise inside of his veggie burger. Randal put some barbeque sauce and pickle slices inside of his barbecued pork sandwich.

"I must admit..." said Perry, as he put the top bun back on his burger, "I have never seen a large selection of condiments like this."

Randal also took this time to use the soda fountain machine and fill his fountain drink cup with "Orange Fanta" soda. He then put a lid on top and put in a straw. He placed the filled up back onto his tray and walked with Perry Pinky, and Peter to find a table...

Meanwhile, Darren, Dan, Cheshire and Randal were already seated at a round table together in the main dining area. While an animatronic alien was doing a show and telling jokes, the animal agents were enjoying their meals together...

"This is the best food I've ever eaten!" said Darren, "I don't get yummy food like this back home!"

"Same here.." said Dan, "I love these chicken nuggets. They're so tender and juicy and even crispy."

"Well you have to get credit for the Disney World cooks..." said Cheshire, "I bet those cooks get up really early in the morning to make the yummy foods like this!"

"Of course they would!" exclaimed Andy, "Otherwise the food wouldn't be tasting this good!"

At that moment, Pinky, Perry, Peter, and Randal came into the main dining area, holding their trays of food...

They found a round table next to where Dan, Darren, Andy, and Cheshire were sitting and sat down. They then began to eat their meals. Needless to say, the agents loved the Disney meals and desserts, as well as the drinks.

"This is one magically delicious meal!" commented Perry.

"You said it Perry!" said Pinky...

 **That was one yummy chapter, wasn't it? I hope I didn't make you fellow readers hungry.**

 **I love eating at the "Starlight Cafe". The food is just as good as it was to the animal agents.**

 **Well, it's time to move on to chapter 42. Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42: Carousel of Progess (Act 1)

**Hello again readers. Wasn't the last chapter just yummy? Really, didn't it make you all hungry?**

 **Well, I must say I'm about to continue this wonderful and truly magical story. I apologize for not doing another musical number. I'm waiting for the right moment to add another song and I will find a moment.**

 **Thank you all for your understanding and I hope you look forward to reading this story up till the end. In this chapter, the animal agents will experience just the beginning of a 20-minute animatronic stage show that is totally worth seeing in real life! Trust me, it's fun!**

 **I've been on it every time I go to "Walt Disney World" and I LOVE IT! Enjoy the chapter!**

In only half an hour, the 8 animal agents had finished their dinner at the "Starlight Cafe" restaurant. After putting their trash in the labeled trash bins, they all placed the empty trays on a collection rack by the exit doors.

Upon leaving the restaurant, the 8 animal agents took out their park maps and looked for more things to do in the "Tomorrowland" section of "Magic Kingdom". Perry then noticed an attraction in the distance when he looked up...

"Hey I have an idea!" he said, point to a curved-looking building in the distance, "Let's go on the Carousel of Progress!"

"You mean the rotating building we passed over on the People Mover?" asked Pinky, "The one first made by Walt Disney?"

"That's the one!" said Perry, "It sounds like a good idea! 4 families, 4 homes, and a history behind it all! Where can they go wrong?"

"It can break down!" joked Randal, as he and the 7 other animal agents began to walk to the show's entrance.

There was only about 70 other guests waiting for the doors to open. So the animal agents walked up a small ramp, went through a turnstile, and waited with the 70 random guests. The building was rotating to the right as about 10 more random guests went through the turnstile.

"I wonder what the show is like inside..." thought Peter, as the rotating came to a slow stop.

At the moment it stopped, a pair of double doors stood in front of a section of railing and the 88 guests waiting to get on. A cast member opened up the railing and the building's doors opened up automatically. The animal agents and all 80 guests went inside...

Inside this room, was a slightly curved theater, complete with a slightly curved stage, lighting systems, a blue-green curtain covering the area on the stage, a set of exit doors, an metal panel box on the left wall, and about 240 seats. As the 8 animal agents sat down together in the front row, the 80 other guests sat down in other random seats.

"Nice background music..." commented Peter, as he sat down.

"It's kind of catchy, I'll admit that!" said Dan.

Then about 100 more guests entered the theater and sat down wherever seating was available. A male cast member then walked inside and approached the wall to the left of the theater. The lights dimmed and the entrance doors closed up. A spotlight shinned on the cast member as he opened up the panel and took out a microphone...

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Carousel of Progress!" he said, "During this 20-minute show, I would like to ask that everyone please be remain seated during the entire show, as this theater will be rotating. Also, there is no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or the use of recording devices during the show. Now just feel free to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

The spotlight turned off as the cast member put the microphone away, closed the metal panel and walked out of the theater. He closed the doors behind him and the show began...

A few sections of curtain went up revealing a huge gear-shaped sign that had the words, "Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress" on it. Behind the gear sign was just more blue-green curtains. A man's voice then came over the ride's intercom...

"Welcome to Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress!" said the man's voice, "Ah, you're in for a real treat! The Carousel of Progress was Walt's own idea from beginning to end. He loved it! He introduced the show at the World's Fair in New York City in 1964 and it was an immediate smash hit. Millions of people came to see it and since then, the Carousel of Progress has had more performances than any other stage show in the history of American theatre! You know, Walt loved the idea of progress and he loved the American family! He himself was probably as American as anyone could possibly be. He thought it would be fun to watch the American family go through the twentieth century experiencing all new wonders as they came. And he put them together in a show called Carousel of Progress, which we are about to see! Although our Carousel family has experienced a few changes over the years, our show still revolves around the same theme: and that's progress. May the century begin!"

At that point the theater began to rotate slightly to the right. As it did, the curtains went down covered the gear sign, and the stage stayed in place. Then a song began to play in the background...

 _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every day._

 _There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow is just a dream away!_

 _Man has a dream, and that's the start!_

 _He follows his dream, with all of his heart!_

 _And when it becomes a reality,_

 _It's a dream come true, for you and me!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every daaaaaay!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow..._

 _Just a dream awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

By the time the song was over, the theater had rotated to another stage. This time, the stage had no curtains but set that looked like a house from the 1920s. Yep, no modern technology, but it was a turn of the century in real life.

The set also had 2 big bulges on each end of the stage, disguised as walls or other parts of the house. The set featured a cast iron stove, a window, an ice box, a water pump by a sink, an animatronics dog, and an animatronic man sitting in a chair.

He wore an old 1940s suite and tie, and he was holding a newspaper in one hand, and a smoking pipe in the other hand.

"Ah, "It looks like the robins are getting ready to celebrate Valentine's Day today!" said the man, "What year is it? Oh, right around the turn of the century, and believe me, things couldn't be any better that they are today. Yes sir, buildings are towering now as high as twenty stories, and moving pictures flicker up on a big screen. We have almost 8,000 automobiles in this country, and we can travel by train from New York to California in less than 7 days! And I even hear about 2 brothers in North Carolina who were working on some king of flying contraption! It'll never work..."

"Who is that guy?" whispered Perry to Pinky...

"I don't know..." whispered Pinky back, "He didn't say his name!"

"Closer to home..." said the man, "We've now got gas lamps, a telephone and the latest design in cast iron stoves. And that reservoir keeps 5 gallons of water hot in just 3 buckets of coal! Oh boy, it sure beats chopping wood. And this is our new ice box of beauty..."

The ice box opened up, revealing a variety of food inside...

"Look at that.." said the man, "Holds 50 pounds of ice! Milk doesn't sour as quick as it used to, and our dog Rover here keeps the water in the drip pan from overflowing! It wasn't too long ago, we had to carry water from a well! But thanks to progress, we got a pump right here in the kitchen!"

The water pump by the sink pumped 3 times and some water poured right into the sink...

"Of course we keep a bucket of water handy to use. Yes sir, we've got everything we need to make life easier!"

The man then turned his head to the left and looked at the bulge on the left...

"Say mother..." said the man...

"Yes dear?" called out a woman's voice.

The bulge lit up and everyone could see another room set on the inside. Inside the set was an old washing room. There was an animatronic lady inside wearing a 1920s housedress. She was ironing some type of clothing on an old ironing board. An animatronic of a little boy was pulling a lever back and forth on an old washing machine...

"I was reading about a fellow named Tom Edision who's working on an idea for snap-on electric lights!"

"Electric lights!?" replied the lady, "No more kerosene! No more gas!"

"Ha-ha..." said the man, "Sarah sure gets to the core of the apple!"

"But we do have this new wash day marvel!" said Sarah, "Now it only takes me 5 hours to do the wash! Imagine, it used to take 2 days!"

"That's right folks..." said the man, Now Sarah as time for other things like..."

"Like canning and cleaning the oven?" said Sarah...

"Yes dear..." replied the man.

"Well, ovens don't just clean themselves you know!" said Sarah.

"I know dear..." said the man, "Ha-ha, and they probably never will!"

"Now it you'll excuse me..." said Sarah, "I've got to get the laundry off the line before it starts raining cats and dogs!"

Rover barked...

"Oh don't worry Rover, she didn't mean real dogs!" said the man, "Besides, it's not going to rain today! My lumbago isn't acting up!"

Suddenly there was a booming noise in the background. Water started to sprinkle outside the window of the set...

"See..." said Sarah, as the small room's light turned off, "I told you so!"

"Boy, the rain just HAD to come down!" said the man, "All you got to do is put your wash on the line, right? Oh well, the cistern was low anyway..."

At that point, the bulge room on the right light up, revealing a small fancy room set inside. There was an animatronic little boy inside, holding some type of viewing instrument...

"Oh wow..." said the boy, "Look at that!"

"Now James, I thought I told you to ask my permission before using my new stereoscope!" said the man, turning his head to the right, "That's not a toy, you know!"

"Oh la-la!" exclaimed James, "So that's Little Egypt doing the Hoochie Coochie!"

"Boy, isn't she a knockout?" said the man, getting off topic, "She's the star of New World's Fair in St. Louis and..."

He paused and got back on topic...

"Now you put that away before your mother finds it!" said the man.

"Aww, dad!" groaned James as the small room's lights turned off...

"You heard me!" said the man, "Well, we have one of those new talking machines! Now THAT is something. It plays music right here in our home!"

The small room to the left lit up again. This time, the room set looked like a small bedroom. An animatronics elderly lady was relaxing in a chair. A record player was playing some notes of the song, "Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow". On a wooden perch beside the lady was an animatronic parrot...

"BRWACK!" screened the parrot, "She keeps that thing going all day long! BRWACK! Progress! BRWACK!"

The small room's lights turned off again and then the small room to the right lit back up. This time it looked like a girl's bedroom. An animatronic teenage girl in a fancy dress was combing her hair while looking in her mirror...

"Oh papa!" said the teenage girl...

"Yes Patricia?" replied the man.

"Papa..." said Patricia, "All these people! I'm...I'm indecent!"

"Don't worry Patricia, they're friends!" said the man, "That's our teenage daughter. She's ready to go to a Valentine's Day dance across town, on one of those new horseless trolleys!"

"I think it's very romantic that you're taking mother for Valentine's dinner this evening!" said Patricia...

"Well..." said the man, "You know what kind of sport I' am."

"I only hope I have an evening as romantic as yours and mother's..." said Patricia...

"Now you be home by 9:00pm daughter, you hear me?" questioned the man...

"Yes papa..." replied Patricia as the light in the small room turned off...

"Well, with all this talking I've worked up quite a thirst. " said the man, turning back to the audience, "I think I'll take one of those new fangled trolleys down to the drugstore soda fountain and meet the boys for a cold sarsaparilla... Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, we're drinking root beer now! Same kind of thing, different name!"

The 8 animal agents laughed...

"Well that's progress for you!" said the man, "Oh, and speaking of progress..."

Suddenly music began playing in the background. The song from before began to play again as the theater rotated to the right for the second time...

 _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every day._

 _There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow is just a dream away!_

 _Man has a dream, and that's the start!_

 _He follows his dream, with all of his heart!_

 _And when it becomes a reality,_

 _It's a dream come true, for you and me!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every daaaaaay!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow..._

 _Just a dream awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

 **Well, that's act one of the "Carousel of Progress" for you. Taking place in the 1920s, the turn of the century really did happen.**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on to chapter 43! In the next chapter, act two of the "Carousel of Progress" shall take place.**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43: Carousel of Progress (Act 2)

**Hello again my fellow readers. It's time for part 2 of the "Carousel of Progress" attraction. In the last chapter, the 8 animal agents saw act one, which took place in the 1920s.**

 **Now act two of the show will come along and show the audience life in the 1930s on the 4th of July.**

 **What will act two have to offer?**

 **Will it be very funny?**

 **Will there be any traces of progress?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Please read and enjoy chapter 43 of this wonderful, music-filled, and truly magical "Walt Disney World" story!**

The theater stopped rotating once it reached the next set of the show. The next set looked like a house in the 1930s. Inside the set was a stove from the 1930s, a bunch of electrical appliances, and once again, an animatronic man sitting in a chair. He wore a collared shirt, a bowtie, long pants, and brown shoes.

There was also another animatronic dog on the floor next to the man. The man was holding a small sign with the words, "Niagara Falls" printed on it. Hanging from the roof of the set, were a bunch of electric lights and wires.

Behind the wall of the set was a window and a backdrop that looked like the dark streets of an old 1930s city. Just like the first set, 2 bulges, each holding a small room, were positioned on the far left and right side of the stage...

"Whew! Boy, hottest 4th of July we've had in years..." said the man, "Well, we come along though since the turn of the century over 20 somewhat years ago. You know that pilot fellow, Charles Lindbergh? He's about to fly a single-wing airplane all the way across the Atlantic! Ha-ha, he's never going to make it. And sports stadiums are springing up all over! And boy, nobody hits that old horsehide like new fella Babe Ruth!"

"Horsehide?" whispered Peter to Randal, "What does that mean?"

"That just means a baseball!" whispered Randal back, "Back then, baseball skins were made of horsehides!"

"Jazz music is the cat's meow..." continued the man, "And there's been ads in the paper for months for movie starring Al Jolson! And he going to talk, and sing! Boy, I got to see that!"

Suddenly the man was interrupted by weird noises in the background...

"Hahaha, there goes Schwartz in his hump mobile again!" said the man, "He sure loves that horn. You know in my new Essex, I got an electric starter! Now I don't have to crank! We can travel from New York to Los Angeles by train, in only 3 days! Now, we got a house full of new electrical servants. Mr. Edison sure added life to our home!"

At that moment, the electronic appliances suddenly began to turn on and move around all by themselves. The fridge opened up on its own, the oven door opened up, the lights flickered on and off, the vacuum cleaner moved back and forth, and even the toaster oven's doors began to open and close on its own...

"Whoa there! You'll blow a fuse!" said the man.

Suddenly, the lights on the set went out. The appliances stopped acting up. The only lights that remained on were the ones in the backdrop of the city streets...

"Drat, that's the third one this week..." complained the man, "I buy fuses by the case and..."

Then without warning, the backdrop lights went out. Now the entire theater was in pitch black darkness!

"Uh oh, and I've blown the whole neighborhood again!" said the man.

In the background, random barking dogs could be heard...

"This reminds me of the time Dr. Doofenshmirtz caused Danville to have a blackout..." whispered Perry.

"HENRY!" yelled a woman's voice, "HE DID IT AGAIN! GO OVER AND GIVE THAT NEIGHBOR OF OURS WHAT FOR!"

The animatronic dog growled again...

"Easy Rover..." said the man, "Jimmy, hurry up with that fuse!"

"Shucks!" complained Jimmy's voice as footsteps were heard, "Every time he has company, he blows a fuse! And guess who always has to change it?"

"I heard that young man..." said the man, "I heard that!"

At that point, the lights came back on! Now the small room on the right could be seen. It looked like a porch on the outside...

"Ah, well that's more like it!" said an animatronic lady, "John, yours is the cast costume I got to finish before the parade starts!"

"Sarah's Lady's Club is responsible for our town's Fourth of July celebration tonight..." said John, "She's got us all roped into performing in their program..."

"And I decided that we are going as George and Martha Washington, dear!" said Sarah.

"Ah, the Father of our Country!" said John, "Now, that's a role that really fits me! You know..."

"I'm so glad we installed and electric light fixture here on the porch..." said Sarah, "Because it's just too darn hot to be sewing inside!"

"Yes Sarah..." said John, "You know next year I'd like to go as Benedict Arnold!"

"Wait until you see what I got planned for the firework show tonight!" exclaimed Sarah.

Rover began barking again...

"Rover, don't interrupt while Sarah's interrupting!" said John.

"And guess who volunteered to choose the music for the program?!" asked Sarah, as the small room's lights went out...

"I did, dad!" said Jimmy's voice, "Listen to this!"

The small room to the left became visible. It looked like a small bedroom. An animatronic of Jimmy was standing next to a record player. An old instrumental American song called, "The Grand Old Flag" was playing...

"Oh, that's a nice tune Jimmy!" said John, "You know, with our new Crosley Radio set, we can get news and big time entertainment from all over the country...even Pittsburg!"

Suddenly, the radio news station came on...

"We are starting to arrive downtown for a spectacular Fourth of July parade and fireworks event tonight..." said the newsperson's voice, "The mayor is about to speak..."

Then the small room to the left became dark again...

"Oh Patricia!" said John...

"Yes father?" called out Patricia's voice...

"You better get a move on! The radio says that folks are arriving downtown!"

"Do I really have to go?" asked Patricia.

The small room to the right became visible again. Inside was the girl's bedroom set. An animatronic of Patricia the teenage daughter was wearing a Statue of Liberty costume...

"If my new boyfriend Theodore sees me in this..." Patricia complained, "It will scare him away!"

"Oh dear..." said John, "Well if that happens, you'll always have that torch you can carry for him!"

"Oh, father!" complained Patricia as the small room to the right became dark again...

Rover growled at John...

"Calm down Rover..." said John, "I was only kidding! By the way, we have indoor plumbing now! Boy, that's really great on cold nights. Especially for out perennial house guest, old Uncle Orville."

The small room on the left became visible again. Inside was a bathroom set. An animatronic elderly man was inside a bathtub with his head and toes sticking out the ends. An Uncle Sam costume was hanging on the wall next to him.

He was reading a newspaper and an electric fan was blowing air on him. A huge block of ice was in front of the fan making the air cooler...

"Uncle Orville's taken over the coolest spot in the house, of course." said John, "And he's rigged up a real clever contraction. He calls it Air Cooling. Humph. Too bad he's not reading the help wanted adds!"

The small room on the left dimmed...

"No privacy is all around this place!" complained Uncle Orville's voice.

"Sorry Orville..." said John, "You know, considering all the..."

"John..." called out Sarah's voice, "Your costume's ready!"

"Oh, coming Martha!" joked John, "As I was saying, considering all the conveniences we now have, I'll say that we're really on easy street these days. It just can't get any better. Just goes to show that..."

Then, once again, the song began to play as the theater rotated to the right once again...

 _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every day._

 _There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow is just a dream away!_

 _Man has a dream, and that's the start!_

 _He follows his dream, with all of his heart!_

 _And when it becomes a reality,_

 _It's a dream come true, for you and me!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every daaaaaay!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow..._

 _Just a dream awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

 **Well, that was act two for you. The 1930's featured famous people in history like Charles Lindbergh, Babe Ruth, and Al Jolson.**

 **Acts 3 and 4 are to be next!**

 **What will the progress be?**

 **What will happen?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in chapter 44 of this magical and musical story.**


	44. Chapter 44: Carousel of Progress (Act 3)

**Hello again my fellow readers! In this chapter of my wonderful and music-filled story, you'll be reading act 3 of the "Carousel of Progress" attraction.**

 **This act takes place in the 1940s. You might know it for the sad events of World War 2 but that war only lasted a few years.**

 **In this act, the happy things about the 1940s are presented. You'll be surprised that so many happy things happened the 1940s.**

 **I hope you all enjoy chapter 44 of this "Walt Disney World" story.**

The theater stopped rotating as the third set and stage was now in front of the audience. This set looked like a house set in the 1940s. At both ends of the stage, were 2 bulges, each hiding a small hidden room.

The middle of the set had a fridge, a counter, an oven, a new dishwasher, a kitchen sink, a half-circle booth and a table. In front of the dining room booth and table was another animatronic dog. On the wall to the right of the dining room table was an old cuckoo clock.

Behind the dining room booth was a window and a backdrop of a backyard, and a radio set on a ledge. A funny looking jack-o-lantern was set on the table. Sitting on the booth behind the table, was another animatronic man. He was wearing a red sweater, brown pants and black shoes...

"Well, it's another Halloween here in the fabulous 40s..." said the man, "Everything is better than ever now! And we've got some amazing new wonders around the house to prove it! For instance, our refrigerator holds more food and ice cubes..."

A spotlight shinned on the fridge...

"And thanks to our automatic dishwasher..." said the man, "I don't have to dry the dishes anymore after supper!"

The dishwasher opened up on its own and closed back up again...

"Gives me and Rover more time to enjoy our evening stroll together!" said the man, "Oh, and here's something else that's new. I just heard a new turn today on the radio... Fella says that we've got something now called: The Rat Race. Did you ever hear that one? It sure describes my life! I'm involved in something now called: Commuting! I drive into the city for work all day, and then turn right around and drive all the way back! And the highway is crowded with fellow rats doing the same thing!"

"That's what they call progress dear..." said an elderly woman's voice...

"Yeah I guess she's right..." said the man, "But we do have television...when it works. Gives you something to do after you come home. I kind of like it, you know? A guy named John Cameron Swayze gives us all the news. And then they have all this singing and dancing. A lot of fluff but it's fun!"

At that point, the small room on the right lit up. Inside, the room looked like a small TV room with 2 soft chairs. An animatronic of an old man and an old lady were watching the small TV set. Well, the old lady was of course. The old man was snoring in his chair, bending his head down...

"You know..." said the man, "I predict the day when millions of people will learn Latin and Greek sitting in front of their TV sets..."

"Are you awake dear?" asked the old lady...

The old man didn't respond as the lady turned the TV's knob to another channel. A black and white wrestiling match came on...

"Give him a punch you big tub!" said the old lady as she watched the other fighter loose to his opponent.

The small room to the right then disappeared.

"Really?" asked Perry, whispering, "2 elderly people are watching a wrestling match? Even Betty Joe doesn't watch things like that!"

"Ah yes..." said the man, "A new age of electronic civilization is upon us!"

That's when the small room to he left lit up. Inside was a boy's bedroom set. An animatronic boy was sitting at his desk, with a new carved jack-o-lantern in front of him. Also in his desk was a photo of his sister Patty...

"Hey dad, what do you think of my jack-o-lantern?" asked the boy.

"OH MY!" exclaimed the man, "Boy, that's scary!"

"That's because I'm using my beautiful sister Patty's picture for a model!" said the boy...

The barked and growled...

"Down Rover..." said the man, "Jim, Rover appreciates your joke!"

"Now, you're always getting poor Patty..." said a woman's voice, "She's certainly prettier than either of you!"

Then Jim and Rover made some howling noises as the room to the left became dark...

Suddenly, a rattling noise could be heard to the right of the theater.

"You hear that? My daughter Patty is using that old exercise machine she rescued from the attic. Was all the range in the 20s. Grandma of course had to have one!" said the man, "Didn't work then, doesn't work now! Consistent at least... It makes a lot of noise and blows fuses."

The room to the right then lit up and showed an animatronic of Patty using the machine inside her bedroom. She was on the phone too, talking to a friend...

"As I was saying Daphne, I think collage is really swell. You should give it a try!"

"Hey Patty, are you going to the Halloween party tonight?" asked a girl's voice at the other end...

"Oh yes..." said Patty, "And I plan to lose a few more inches by then since I'll be going with that new and charming dream boy Wilfred."

"Wilfred!? What a slug!" insulted the voice at the other end.

"He's coming as the Headless Horseman!" said Patty.

"Wow, that costume fits him for sure!" teased the voice at the other end.

"Come on Daphne, that glob hopper of yours named Howard is not as handsome or nice as Wilfred is!"

The small room to the right then dimmed and went dark...

"Oh poor Howard. I wonder what they said about me when I was dating Sarah." said the man.

Suddenly, the cuckoo clock's small door popped open and the wooden bird came out. It made a noise before going back inside the clock...

Rover barked...

"You're lucky Rover..." said the man, "You don't have to date!

"No kidding!" whispered Pinky, "He's a dog!"

"Yeah..." whispered Darren to Pinky, "Dogs don't even know what dating is!"

"Well, we're caught up in the Do-It-Yourself craze these days..." said the man, "We're remodeling our basement has something called a Rumpus Room. And we can surely look forward to a few Rumpuses I tell you, as long as they don't out of hand!"

The small room on the left lit up again. Inside was a room being remolded. An animatronic of Sarah was standing on a small stepladder. It looked like Sarah was using a paint roller on the wall...

"John, this papering is getting out of hand..." said Sarah, "I can use a little help!"

"Now Sarah..." said John, "Didn't I set up that that cleaver automatic paint stirring machine for you?"

The stirring machine on a table to the left flicked on and began to spin around...faster and faster...

"Yes John, you're a genius..." said Sarah, "Of course this will ruin my food mixer...not that you'd care..."

The small room to the light then dimmed again...

"Ah, good old Sarah..." said John, "Always the last laugh..."

Suddenly splattering noises could be heard to the left of the theater. Rover barked a few times a Sarah's voice could be heard...screaming!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed...

"What happened Sarah?" asked John.

"Oh you, and your progress!" said Sarah's voice, "That paint mixer of yours just sloshed paint across my rub...uh...no, rum...no...rumpus...room!"

"Ha-ha!" said John, "Like I said, if you're going to get married, then marry a lady with a sense of humor! Well, it's time to move on. Let's cheer up Sarah by singing our song...come on, everybody!"

That's when once again, the song played as the theater began to rotate to the right again...

 _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every day._

 _There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow is just a dream away!_

 _Man has a dream, and that's the start!_

 _He follows his dream, with all of his heart!_

 _And when it becomes a reality,_

 _It's a dream come true, for you and me!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every daaaaaay!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow..._

 _Just a dream awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

 **Well, that was act 3 for you. The 1940s had many good and bad things happening in those years.**

 **Well, like John said, it's time to move on! Chapter 45 is next!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45: Carousel of Progress (Act 4)

**Hello again readers. It's time for the final act of the "Carousel of Progress" attraction. This act will focus on the modern and present day around Christmas Day.**

 **I'm only 5 chapters away from chapter 50 of this "Walt Disney World" story. On the 50th chapter, I will be giving out some shout-outs at the end of it to celebrate my first story to ever reach 50 chapters!**

 **I hope you like this chapter as the "Carousel of Progress" as it takes out to the world to today. Please sit back, relax, read, and enjoy this chapter of this magical story.**

The theater stopped it's rotation at the end of the song. Unlike the first 3 sets, this one had no bulges or hidden rooms. It looked like the inside of a modern day house around Christmastime. To the left was a living room, a fireplace, a Christmas tree, a bunch of wrapped presents, a dining room table, a video game system, a nice painting, and a flat screen TV set.

To the right of the set was a small kitchen, a desk, and of course, another animatronic dog. Sitting by the Christmas tree was an animatronic teenage daughter, and an animatronic grandfather. Sitting by the TV set was an animatronic teenage son and an animatronic grandmother.

Standing in the kitchen was an animatronic of the father. Sitting at the desk using a laptop computer was an animatronic of the mother. Most of the set was decorated with Christmas decorations. This would be the final act of the "Carousel of Progress" show.

"Isn't it a pleasant holiday?" said the father, "The turkey is in the oven, it's peaceful and quiet..."

"YES!" exclaimed the teenage boy, who was wearing some reality video game goggles, "300 points! My best score yet!"

"Well, it was peaceful..." said the mother, "Until Santa brought that new virtual-reality Space Pilot game!"

"Your turn, Grandma..." said the teenage boy, as the goggles went up, "Let's switch the image over to the TV so the resident Flying Ace can show you how it's works..."

The TV screen switched on and showed the words, "Cyber Chase" on it. The screen then cut to the inside of the rocket ship...

"Just use your game glove to fly behind the other guy..." said the teenage boy, "And blast him with your laser blaster!"

"Laser blaster?" said the grandmother, as the game goggles went down over her eyes, "Well, I'll give it a try..."

"Take a look around, Grandma..." said the teenage boy, "You're in the ship!"

"It feels like I'm really there!" said the grandmother.

"Okay, get ready! You're about to blast off!"

"Here goes nothing..." said the grandmother as the virtual rocked ship on the screen took off...

"Here he comes..." said the teenage boy as the grandmother got close, "Oh, you missed him!"

The other rocket ship had moved away quickly...

"Hey everybody..." said the mother, "I'm done programming our new voice activation system!"

"Great!" said the father, "Now all our household items will do anything we tell them to do."

"Great, tell the refrigerator to bring me a root beer!" said the grandfather.

"Well, it can't quite do that..." said the mother, "But I'll show you something it CAN do..."

The mother looked at the Christmas tree...

"Tree lights 30% brighter!" she ordered.

The colorful lights lit up...

"Now that's impressive..." said the teenage girl.

"Oh, that's no big deal. Anybody can do that voice activating stuff..." said the grandfather, "Watch this..."

The grandfather looked at the dog...

"Rover...SPEAK!" he ordered.

Rover barked and a small lamp by the fireplace flicked on...

"John, the oven should respond to your voice commands now..." said the mother, "Give it a try."

"Okay, here it goes..." said John, looking at the oven door, "Temperature to 3-7-5!"

"Temperature degrees to 3-7-5!" replied the oven's voice...

"Look at that!" said the teenage girl, "It even talks back!"

"Reminds me of certain people I know!" remarked John...

"Yeah right, dad!" said the teenage girl.

"You're going to lose him grandma!" said the teenage boy, "Bang to right!"

Grandma was still trying to get a score on the video game, but grandma was still struggling...

"Remember dad's turkey last year?" asked the teenager girl.

"Yeah, that thing..." said the grandfather, "Really smoked up the place when it burned didn't it?"

"We ended up microwaving frozen pizzas!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Well, no need to worry about the turkey this year." said the mother, "Not with an oven that will do anything your father tells it to do."

At that point, grandma blasted the other spaceship and got a good score...

"Good shot!" said the teenage boy.

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed the grandmother.

"Dad, Grandma's up to 550 points!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Did you say 550?" asked John, "She's getting the hang of that thing!"

At that point, without anyone noticing, the oven spoke up...

"Temperature degrees to 5-5-0!" it said, changing the temperature...

"Uh oh..." whispered Dan, "The new oven is going to burn the turkey."

"I can't believe all the new gadgets you got now!" aid the grandfather, "You know in my days..."

"Oh no..." said the teenager, "You're not going to tell us about the old days when you didn't even have a car phone!"

"Hey Trish..." said the grandfather, "For a while we didn't even have a house phone! Not to mention laser discs or hi-d TVs. Everything is automated today! Including..."

At that point, a small light in a doorway by the dining room went on and a toilet flushing sound could be heard...

"Well, including that!" said the grandfather.

"No privacy is all around this place!" said an old man's voice.

"Sorry Orville..." said the grandfather, "Anyways, you people don't know how easy you got it now!"

"You know my father told me the very same thing when I was a kid!" said the mother.

"Take that, you nincompoop!" exclaimed the grandmother, as she blasted another spaceship.

"Hey, check it out dad!" said the teenage boy, "Grandma is up to 975 points!"

"Wow...975!" exclaimed John...

Suddenly, the oven spoke up again...

"Temperature degrees to 9-7-5!" it said, ""Bake Mode Overload! Bake Mode Overload! Please overwrite the command now!"

"John, what's wrong with the oven?" asked the mother...

"Well...I...uh..." began John...

Suddenly, "BOOM!" the oven door swung open and inside was a brunt turkey!

"Bake Mode complete..." said the oven, "Enjoy your meal!"

"Looks like they won't be getting turkey this year!" whispered Perry to Pinky...

"Anyone for pizza?" joked the teenager girl.

"Oh man..." groaned the mother, "Another Christmas turkey ruined!"

At that point, the TV screen showed the words, "Congratulations, You Saved the Planet" before shutting off. The goggles went up on Grandma's face...

"Man what a game..." said the grandmother, "I really smoked those guys! Looks like I'm Resident Flying Ace now!"

"Best 2 out of 3 Grandma?" asked the teenage boy...

"Later kid..." replied Grandma, "Boy, that was fun! What will they think of next?"

"Who knows..." relied the teenage girl, "We've got a whole new century waiting for us out there!"

"Yeah..." said the mother, "And maybe sometime in the new century, your father will learn how to talk to our oven!"

"Well, maybe by then ovens will read our minds." said John, "And hey, as long as we're all here and happy and together for the holidays, who cares if I burned our Christmas turkey?"

"I do!" said Grandma, "I'm starving!"

"Don't worry dad!" said the teenage boys, "Someday, everything is going to be so automated, you won't ever have to cook another Christmas turkey ever again!"

Rover barked and everyone else laughed. The oven door closed up and for the final time, the theater began to rotate to the right as the song started up...

 _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every day._

 _There's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow is just a dream away!_

 _Man has a dream, and that's the start!_

 _He follows his dream, with all of his heart!_

 _And when it becomes a reality,_

 _It's a dream come true, for you and me!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow,_

 _Shinning at the end of every daaaaaay!_

 _Oh, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow..._

 _Just a dream awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

The theater stopped rotating as it was now in front of a curtain-covered stage. This time, the gear-shaped sign was already in the middle of the stage...

"Thank you for joining us on Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress!" said a voice over the intercom, "We hope you enjoyed this tribute to the 1964 Carousel of Progress to the New York World's Fair. Please gather all your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit through the doors located at the back of the theater. Have a great bit beautiful day, and remember that there's always a great bit beautiful tomorrow, shinning at the end of every day!"

The theater's lights lit up and the doors at the back of the theater opened up automatically! Everyone including the 8 animal agents stood up and walked out of the theater's exit doors. Once the theater was empty, the doors closed up for the next show...

"That show was amazing!" exclaimed Andy, "I've never seen a better history lesson than that show! It was like a fun way of learning!"

"I agree!" said Cheshire, "The ride knows history doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does!" replied Peter.

"Let's find something else to do..." said Perry, "There's got to be more rides or shows to see!"

Once back in "Tomorrowland", the 8 animal agents looked around for another attraction to do...

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the final act of the "Carousel of Progress" attraction. It's a great show for all ages to check out.**

 **It's time to move on to chapter 46 of this wonderful story. In the next chapter, a new ride or show will be tried out.**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	46. Chapter 46: Stitch's Great Escape

**Hello again my fellow readers. Who likes the film, "Lillo and Stitch"? If you like the film, then you'll LOVE this chapter!**

 **This chapter will have the 8 animal agents and possibly another animal agent, experience an attraction based on the movie, "Lillo and Stitch". It's a really fun show to see in, "Tomorrowland" while you're there.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm just 4 chapters away from chapter 50! I've never gotten up to 50 chapters before and it would be just amazing if I did. If any of you fellow readers have request for chapters, please just PM me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"I have an idea already..." said Perry as he looked at his map, "Let's go on Stitch's Great Escape!"

"Is that even a ride?" asked Pinky

"No, it's not a ride..." said Perry, "But it's a pretty cool animatronic show. We have to keep Experiment 626 under control."

"How do we do that?" asked Peter, "We might be OWCA agents but I don't think we can watch an alien!"

"It's not a real alien!" said a voice behind them.

The 8 animal agents turned around and saw that it was none other than Barren the Beaver.

"Hey Barren!" exclaimed Cheshire, "There you are! How is the Magic Kingdom so far?"

"It's the best place in the world!" said Barren, "I just got off Stitch's Great Escape! It's a cool attraction if I ever saw or been on one!"

"What's it like?" asked Randal, "Its it cool?"

"I won't go into details..." replied Barren, "But it's only the best Walt Disney World show ever!"

"I'm in the mood for a show!" said Dan, "Let's go!"

"No way..." said Darren, "We just got off the Carousel of Progress! And that show lasted 20 minutes!"

"Don't be Party Pooper!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

"Yeah, you'll all love it!" said Barren, "It was less than 20 minutes long but it was still a pretty good show. I wouldn't mind going on it again."

So the 9 animal agents walked over to the entrance of, "Stitch's Great Escape". Once through the "Fast Pass" entrance, the animal agents and about 50 other guests gathered in a small waiting area in front of a huge pair of double doors.

"How much longer until the doors open up?" asked Pinky, "I want to go in already!"

"Be patient..." said Barren, "The doors will open up. The show is not going anywhere!"

As 10 more guests entered the waiting area, the cast members in the area began to give out directions...

"Move all the way to railing to make room!" said a male cast member, "The doors open in 5 minutes!"

"I hope we don't go in a rotating theater..." said Perry, "It was nice in the Carousel of Progress but for a show based on the Lillo and Stitch movie, the ride system should be more exciting!"

"Stay behind the yellow line!" ordered a female cast member, "The doors will open up toward you when they open. So please, stand behind the yellow line!"

5 minutes later, the doors opened up. The 60 guests and 9 animal agents all walked inside. The room had 3 windows, a set of 3 automatic doors at the far end, and 4 whole small TV screens. Once everyone was inside, the entrance door closed up, the lights dimmed, and the TV screens flicked on.

"Attention!" said Pleakley's voice, "May I have your attention please? Please all rise for the Galactic Federation Grand Councilwoman!"

She appeared on the screen and had a firm look on her face...

"Looks like she means business..." whispered Perry to Pinky...

"Yeah..." replied Pinky whispering, "A very strict business!"

"Attention new recruits!" said the Grand Councilwoman, "Welcome to the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleport Center. I'm glad that you decided to make decision to join our noble ranks as guards. The universe is filled of wonderful creatures. There are the nice and the naughty! Here, we look after...the naughty! You're job is to guard them until they have decided to become nice! I shall now leave you all under the capable watch of Captain Gantu!"

Captain Gantu then came on the screen...

"At ease recruits..." he said, "As you'll soon discover, being a guard for the Galactic Federation is not all fun and games. Out there in the galaxy, tons of criminal creatures are captured and taken here to the prison. As a guard, you'll be keeping track of each prisoner. Take time to remember each and every one of their names...your life may depend on it!"

"Doors to next phase opening in 30 seconds!" said a female computerized voice...

"Alright recruits, no turning back now. Let's head into the next room for further training. Pleakley...open the doors!"

"Yes sir Captain Gantu!" said Pleakley's voice.

Gantu disappeared from the screen and numbers came on counting down from 10...

"Attention new recruits!" said Pleakley's voice, "Please stand back from doors on your right as they will open up towards you. Once they open, you'll proceeded to the briefing area in an orderly fashion! Thank you all for your attention and your cooperation!"

"I hope the next part of the ride isn't so boring like this one." commended Pinky.

"This pre-show was worthless!" said Peter, "Hopefully the next one is more fun to watch."

"I hope so too..." said Randal, "Otherwise I'm leaving this ride!"

"You can't back out now!" said Perry, "You'll be letting down the Galactic Federation!" Perry then laughed at his little joke.

"You heard what Gantu said Randal..." said Pinky playing along, "Being a Galactic Federation guards isn't all fun and games!"

The 9 animal agents and 60 other guests all moved into the next room. The next room was the second pre-show of the attraction. The viewing area was divided into 3 sections by metal railing. The main event stood at the front of everyone behind another section of wooden railing.

The stage looked like an office of the future. A robot animatronic was on some sort of futuristic phone device talking to his wife. Behind him were 2 huge tubes, a series of cables and a TV monitor screen. The tube to the right had an animatronic of a cute yellow alien inside.

"Yes dear..." said a robot, "That's right. We need bread, car slime, donuts, engine oil, antifreeze and...oh the new recruits are here. Listen sweetie, I got to go. I'll call you back later...yes...bye!"

The robot put the phone receiver down and looked at the guests as the automatic doors closed up behind them...

"ATTEEEENTION!" said the robot looking straight at the guests, "Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your Prisoner Teleportation Officer. My name is C4703PK2701-90210!"

"What kind of a ridiculous name is that?" asked Perry, giggling, "It sounds more silly than Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

"So to start, experiments come in two types!" said 90210, "Your Level 1s and your Level 2s. Now you people aren't ready for Level 2s. So, we'll start with the Level 1s. You know, the common criminals of the galaxy. Like this scary hoodlum over here..."

He pointed to the tube on the left...

"He's in for J-walking between the moons of Jupiter." explained 90210, "As other critters like him are caught, they are teleported here into one of these tube-y things. And then...they have to deal with ME!"

Suddenly a yellow light began to flash...

"Ah perfect!" said 90210, "Here comes another one!"

The screen monitor came on. It showed a space-police car with a brown goop-covered alien in the tube at the back. An alien that looked like a cop from space was flying it...

"Lieutenant Sludge!" said 09210, "What have you got?"

"We had another situation at the Galactic Federation Bakery!" replied Sludge.

"Oh no, not that donut guy again!" said 90210.

"Yep!" said Sludge, "I caught him the goop out of all the jelly-wormhole donuts!"

"When are you guys going to send me some Level 2s for a change?" asked 90210/

"Not today 90210!" said Sludge.

Suddenly as the screen flicked off, the tube to the left began to fill up with fog...

"Teleportation in 3..2...1!" said a female computerized voice.

At fog then faded away, and there was an animatronic of the goop covered alien...

"EWW!" exclaimed Pinky, "That thing is so disgusting!"

"Even dog poop is not as gross as that thing!" said Darren.

"Oh you should be ashamed of yourself you gasbag!" said 90210, "But I have no choice but to send you to your cell...and this time, with no milk! Understand?"

Suddenly an alarm noise went off and a red light began to flash all over the room...

"Uh oh..." whispered Randal, "Red lights...that's not good!"

The TV monitor flicked on and there was Captain Gantu on the screen!

"SARGE!" exclaimed Gantu, "We've got in incoming LEVEL 3!"

"AHHHHH!" shouted 90210, "A LEVEL 3?!"

Suddenly a spilling noise was heard...

"I think I-I just-o-o-oiled my-s-self..." stuttered 90210...

"Pull yourself together man!" ordered Gantu...

"Y-y-yes sir..." stuttered 90210 again.

"I don't know what kind of monster they caught out there..." said Gantu, "But we'll have to move to the High Security Teleportation Center!"

"But it's their first day!" said 90210 pointing to the guests, "They're not even trained to handle Level 1s yet!"

"SARGENT!" exclaimed Gantu...

"Y-yes s-s-sir..." said 90210, "Everyone, please proceeded that way..no I mean that way!"

"SARGE! You're coming too!" said Gantu.

"What!?" exclaimed 90210 in fear...

"I'll meet you in the high-security chamber!" said Gantu, "That's an ORDER!"

The screen blinked off...

"This is b-b-b-bad..." said 90210, "Something big is begging brought in...something LEVEL 3 BIG. I think...I'm going to..."

Suddenly the robot looked downward and stopped moving...

"Ha-ha. He fainted!" said Dan laughing.

"Attention new recruits!" said Pleakley's voice, "This is not a drill! This is a real deal Level 3 emergency situation! Please move onward to the high security Level 3 chamber teleportation immediately!"

"You heard him!" said a female cast member holing a small flashlight, "Move it all the way to the right and to the Level 3 Teleportation Center!"

Everyone then did as they were told and they walked to the right away from the pre-show room. 2 male cast members and a female cast member followed behind them.

They all walked down a dark hallway with red and purple lights. The area around them resembled the inside of an alien spaceship.

"This place is more scary than Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab!" said Perry as he and the other animal agents walked down the hallway.

Once the 69 guests reached the end of the hallway, a metal panel door on the left went up, revealing the main show room of the attraction.

The room was circular with a series of seats all around it. Above each seat were 2 metal poles and an over-the-shoulder bar. In the middle of the room was a really cool looking covered tube. Above the room were 2 animatronic tracking cannons that looked like the ones from the movie, "Lillo and Stitch".

The anima agents found seats together in the front row. As they sat down, everyone else took time and sat down too. The cast members used little flashlights to make sure everyone was seated and not standing up.

Once everyone was seated, a cast member pushed a green button and the entrance panel door came down. The lights dimmed and a TV screen in a corner of the room came on. 2 aliens in red suits were using a control panel. One was male and the other one was a female...

"Captain Gantu.." said a female alien, "The new recruits are in position and are ready!"

"The only question is...are WE ready?" asked Gantu, "Who knows what kind of monster they caught out there!? I hope our chamber is big enough to hold it!"

"And strong enough too, sir!" said the male alien.

"Teleportation in 30 seconds!" said a female computerized voice.

"Lower the scanners!" ordered Gantu, as he walked off-screen.

"Yes sir!" said the female alien.

And with that, the over-the-shoulder bars began slowly go down over everyone's shoulders.

"When the scanners touch your shoulders..." explained the female alien, "They will stop. Just remain still at all times under the bars are fully stopped!"

Once the bars touched everyone's shoulders, they stopped just like that.. Then some scanner noises were heard...

"We are now scanning your personal genetic codes so the tracking cannons don't confuse them with the experiment." explain Gantu's voice.

The scanning noises then turned off, the TV screen flicked off, and then the metal panel around the tube light up...

"Teleporting Level 3 experiment in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." counted down the female computerized voice...

The tube filled up with fog and some lights flicked on and off...

"Brace yourselves!" exclaimed Gantu's voice.

A that point the fog faded away...inside the tube now was an animatronic of Stitch himself...the cute and strong blue alien...

"What the..." said Gantu's voice, "That's a Level 3?"

"Well sir, its what our records say as well as the DNA test..." said the male alien's voice, "But I must admit...it looks cute!"

"Too cute..." said Gantu, "Raise the tube wall!"

"Are you sure about that, Captain?" asked the female alien's voice, "It's a Level 3 after all..."

"No way!" denied Captain Gantu, "Raise the wall now!"

The clear plastic tube around Stitch went up...

As Stitch looked around the room, the TV screen turned on. Gantu was back on-screen.

"Aww..." said Gantu, "Look how cute he is. Recruits, do me a favor and watch over this cutie while I...sort all of this out!"

The screen went off again. Stitch made a few cute noises as he looked around

"We better activate the cannons for tracking and identifications..." said the female alien's voice.

At that point, the 2 robotic arm cannons on the ceiling lit up and aimed at Stitch. He made a little laugh and opened his mouth. A small swig of cold water shot out of it and squirted Perry's fedora! The cannon misfired as shooting noises went off, and as lights flicked on and off...

"Power decrease of 20 percent!" said the female computerized voice.

"Gross!" exclaimed Perry, "Gross! Stitch just spat on my fedora!"

"Uh oh..." said the male alien's voice, "The cannons are misfiring!"

Stitch spat again and this time the swig of water squirted Pinky on the face! The fake cannons made shooting noises again and more lights flickered off and on!

"Power decrease of 50 percent." said the female computerized voice.

"That's not good..." said the female alien's voice.

At this point, the TV screen was on, showing the power decrease levels as the lights kept flickering.

Stitch shot water out of his mouth a third time and it squirted Randal in his lap. The fake cannons fired again and then even more lights flickered on and off.

"Power supply draining fast..." said the female computerized voice.

"This is not good..." said Randal, shivering in fear, as the lights stopped flickering and began to turn off.

"The power is going off!" exclaimed the female alien's voice, "Everyone, please remain calm! Stay where you are! We'll try to get the power back on as soon as possible!"

"Uh oh..." said the male alien's voice, "The prisoner escaped!"

"No way!" said the female alien's voice, "What will we tell Captain Gantu when we gets back?"

"We'll have to tell him the truth!" said the male alien's voice.

Then it was dark in the room. Yep, the room was now dark with no light at all!

"When will this be over?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, this ride is so annoying!" said Cheshire.

Suddenly, Stitch;s voice could be heard in the background...

"Stitch smell food!" said his evil sounding voice.

There was the sound of him attacking someone before another voice spoke up.

"That's my chili dog!" said the random voice.

"No...my chili dog! Hahahaha!" replied Stitch's voice.

"RIIIING! RIIIING!" came a sound in the background.

"I'll get it!" said Stitch's voice.

The sound of him attacking the phone owner and stealing the phone was heard before another voice spoke up too...

"Hey, that's my phone!" said the random voice.

"HEY!" said Gantu's voice, "What's going on in here?"

"Sir..." said the male alien, "There was a power outage and the prisoner is...loose!"

"WHAT?" shouted Gantu's voice.

"The prisoner escaped sir and we have no power!" said the male alien's voice.

"Then use the emergency power!" said Gantu's voice.

"Oh yeah..." said the female alien's voice.

At that point, the lights came back on an so did the cannons and the TV screen.

"Now, let's find that little monster!" said Gantu's voice.

The cannons began to move around. The TV screen showed a radar picture of the room and a red circle trying to track down Stitch. The cannons found him a couple of times but kept misfiring.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" sang Stitch's voice in a teasing manor.

It suddenly got really crazy as suddenly the lights, cannons, and TV screen went out again...

"Oh man, not again!" said Pinky, "I already went through it once! I don't need it to happen again!"

"Oh man..." said Gantu's voice, "That monster has really jumped the line!"

"Jump!" said Stitch's voice, "Jump!"

At that point, noises of him jumping on the over-the-shoulder bars were heard. The bars also went up and down on the guests...

"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" said Stitch's voice.

And then blast of moist air began to blow on everyone's neck. Everyone through Stitch spat on him.

"EWW!" said Perry in disgust, "Stitch just spat on me!"

"Me too!" said Pinky.

"Me three!" said Peter.

"Sir, he's torturing the recruits!" said the male alien's voice.

Suddenly the lights came back on. The TV screen was counting down another teleportation countdown. Stitch was laughing like crazy on the tube platform.

"Sir, he activated the teleportation machine!" said the female alien's voice.

"Impossible!" said Gantu as the numbers counted down to zero...

"Teleportation in 3...2...1!" said the female computerized voice.

The plastic tube came down over Stitch as well as the metal covering. Fog filled up the tube as the metal covering went down...

"Sir, he's gone!" said the male alien's voice.

"Track him down!" said Gantu's voice.

"Yes sir!" said the female alien's voice.

The TV screen came on, showing where Stitch in a rocket ship pod was getting away to...

"Sir, he's heading for planet Earth!" said the female alien's voice.

"And he's landing in Florida!" said the male alien's voice, as the screen showed the pod landing there...

The TV screen then showed the "Magic Kingdom" during the day...

"It appears to be some kind of Kingdom!" exclaimed the male alien's voice.

The TV screen then showed Stitch on a high point on the Cinderella Castle. He climbed off a ledge and knocked on a balcony door...

"Cinderella..." he said, "Your prince is here!"

The door opened up and Stitch went inside...

"You're not my prince!" said Cinderella's voice, "Goodbye!"

And with that, the balcony door slammed open and Stitch climbed out. He then licked the screen lens!

"It appears we've been licked sir!" said the male alien's voice.

"Let's just call it a day!" said Gantu's voice.

The TV screen then showed the control room, the 2 working aliens and Gantu...

"Release the recruits..." said Gantu, "I need a vacation..."

"Yes sir." said the female alien.

And with that, the TV screen turned off and the over-the-shoulder bars went up and back to the original position. A set of exit doors opened up at the other side of the circular room and all of the guests stood up to leave...

"Attention everyone..." said Pleakley's voice, "Please gather all personal belongings and exit through the doors to your left. And please, don't feed the prisoners!"

The 9 animal agents and 60 random guests exited the main room and walked through a small hallway before entering a Stitch-themed gift shop...

"That was some show..." said Perry.

"I' am NOT going on THAT again!" exclaimed Randal, "That was SO SCARY!"

"I thought it was fun the second time!" said Andy, "I could go on it a third time!"

"Let's just find another ride." said Pinky.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be a ride for sure! It's my sister's favorite ride and can only be accessed via elevator.**

 **I'm afraid its time to move on. After this chapter, just 3 more until I hit 50 chapters!**

 **School is staring on August 24 for me this year. I won't be able to frequently upload chapters due to school.**

 **But if I find time to update, I will update it! I hope you all understand**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47: The Astro Orbiter

**Hello again readers! Even though school is starting, I will not it interfere with my story writing. I also have my story called, "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Juatchadoon" to update soon.**

 **Other than that, just 3 more chapters until I reach chapter 50! This chapter will focus on the animal agents going on another ride in, "Tomorrowland".**

 **This ride is just like the, "Magic Flying Carpets" ride, and the "Dumbo" ride. This ride is so cool that it involves an elevator ride to access it!**

 **What is the ride called? Will the animal agents have a good time on it?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the chapter!**

It was now 9:00pm at night. The "Magic Kingdom" was full of guests visiting the park at these night hours. "The Cinderella Castle" was now a beautiful shade of pink and red, glowing in the light sky. Various stores, rides, and other attractions were lit up too!

"What should we do next?" asked Pinky, as he and the 8 other animal agents walked out of the Stitch-themed gift shop...

"Let's go on the Astro Orbiter!" exclaimed Perry, "It looks like a lot of fun!"

"What's the Astro Orbiter?" asked Peter.

"It's an aerial carousel..." said Perry, "Just like the Magic Flying Carpet ride!"

"Let's give a try." said Barren, "I can see it from here!"

So the 9 animal agents walked to the "Fast Pass" entrance area by the ride. They waiting in the queue for 5 minutes along with 15 other guests.

The guests would have to go into an elevator first. The elevator would take the guests and animal agents to the third level of the structure where the ride was. This was the same structure where the "People Mover" boarding area on the third level was.

"The ride looks pretty high up..." commented Peter, "I hope it's that good a ride for being on a high platform."

After waiting in line, the 9 animal agents and 15 random guests were loaded into one of the 2 elevators. Once inside, a male cast member handed out some blue cards to everyone...

"Before I send you all up..." said the male cast member, "There's some rules to go over. When you get up to the launch pad, you'll wait until the rockets are unloaded. Once you board, you'll need to sit down in a certain order. Little kids go in the front, and larger kids or adults sit in the back. There is only one seatbelt in the rocket that goes around all of you. Once seated in the right order, the person in the front is to put the seatbelt around them to secure both passengers. Only 2 to 3 people can go inside each rocket. Those passes I handed out must be given to the launch pad worker when you board your rockets. Okay... Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay..." said the male cast member, "Have a good space flight!"

And with that, the elevator doors closed up and the male cast member pushed a button next to the doors. While he did that, the other elevator to the right was being loaded up by a female cast member who also told those guests similar instructions.

As the elevator to the left slowly went up, the animal agents talked amongst themselves...

"I wonder how fast the ride is..." said Darren.

"I hope it's not too fast!" said Cheshire, "Otherwise I'll throw up!"

"I hope we go higher than the Magic Flying Carpet ride..." said Pinky, "I love going high up in the sky."

At that point, "DING!" a small bell sound was heard as the elevator came to a stop at the third level. The doors opened up and everyone walked out of the elevator and into a small enclosed area of railing. At the end of the railing was a small gate that was latched up.

Outside the railing area was the ride itself, in the middle of another ongoing flight. Next to the railing area to the left, was another waiting area. That one had about 20 waiting guests waiting to go on the, "Astro Orbiter".

3 minutes later, the rockets came down, and slowed down to a complete stop. Everyone inside the rockets got out and went through a small exit way to the now empty elevators. The female cast member let the waiting guests and animal agents into the launch pad area...

Perry, Pinky, and Randal got into a rocket together. Dan, Cheshire, and Darren got into a rocket car together. Andy, Peter, and Barren got into a rocket car together. It took a while, but all of the other rocket cars got loaded with the random guests.

The female cast member walked around to ensure that all guests had buckled up their seatbelts and to collect the blue cards. When she was done, a pre-recorded announcement came over the rides intercom.

"To make your rocket ship fly higher..." said a male voice, "Pull back on the lever in front of you. To fly low, just simply push the level forward. Pilots, prepare for liftoff!"

"Here it goes..." said Perry as he secured his fedora tightly...

As the other guests from the previous ride got into the elevators to go down, the female cast member got behind the control panel, and started up the ride!

The entire middle column began to spin around counterclockwise. The hydraulic arms went up about 15 feet high. Now, guests could make the arms on their rockets go higher or lower if they wanted to!

Perry sat in the front of his rocket, so he decided to make his rocket go high! In another rocket, Darren sat in the front of his and decided to make his rocket go low. In a third rocket car, Andy sat in the front of it, making his rocket go up and down multiple times.

The wind blue in everyone's faces, as the rockets zipped around some colorful lighted planet sculptures! Needless to say, everyone could see the "Cinderella Castle", other rides, and even the "Contemporary Resort" building in the distance!

"This is astronomical!" said Perry with excitement in his smile.

"I wish this ride would never stop!" said Andy.

"I want to keep going!" said Barren, "If this ride ended, I wouldn't know what to do!"

3 minutes of high flying later, the ride began to go back down to the unloading level. The spinning then slowly came to a stop... The ride was over.

"That's it?!" complained Randal, as the rocket cars came to a complete stop.

"I wanted to keep going!" complained Barren, as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Well, you know rides don't last forever." said Perry, as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the rocket.

It took a few minutes for all 9 animal agents and the other guests to unbuckled their seatbelts, and get out of the rockets. Once out of the rockets, everyone was loaded into the elevators and sent back down to ground level by the female cast member.

As the elevator headed down, the animal agents talked to each other again...

"I had so much fun on that thing!" said Peter, "I wonder what we'll do next!"

"Maybe we'll go in this ride again!" said Barren.

"No way..." said Cheshire, "It was kind of fast for me!"

At that point, "DING!" the small bell sound was heard again. The elevator doors opened up again. Everyone stepped out and walked away from the ride's exit...

 **Well, that's the "Astro Orbiter" for you all. I hope my first day of school goes well.**

 **It's time to move on to chapter 48. Only 2 more chapters until I reach chapter 50 of this magical musical story.**

 **What will the animal agents do in chapter 48? Well, you'll just have to read an find out!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	48. Chapter 48: Space Mountain

**Hello again my fellow readers. I hope you're all excited for this chapter. This one will have the animal agents go on the best ride of "Tomorrowland"! This idea was also requested by FanFiction author, "FanficFan920". If any of you have requests for future chapters, just PM me!**

 **What is this ride?**

 **Is it very fast?**

 **What type of ride is it?**

 **Is it a very popular ride?**

 **Will the animal agents enjoy it?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out!** **I'm only 1 more chapter away after this one before I make it to chapter 50! Enjoy chapter 48 everyone!**

"What should we ride now?" asked Pinky.

"I don't know..." said Peter, "There much more to do in Tomorrowland."

"I have an idea!" said Perry.

"What's the idea?" asked Randal.

"Let's go on Space Mountain!" exclaimed Perry, looking at the ride's description in his park map.

"Space Mountain?" asked Dan, "What kind of ride is that?"

"It's an indoor roller coaster!" replied Perry, "Apparently it's a very fast and exhilrating one!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Darren, "Let's go!"

So the 9 animal agents walked through "Fast Pass" entrance of "Space Mountain". After a 6-minute walk through the queue, past colorful displays and space maps the animal agents walked past some rule signs and entered the boarding area. The entire boarding area looked like a futuristic building.

Space-themed music was playing in the background. All around the room were blue lights, and futuristic-looking metal walls and railing. Even the boarding gates looked futuristic. The rocket cars had a total of 6 seats with two 3-seat rocket cars attracted to each other. Unlike the other rides, these seats were single seats with only 1 seat per row.

The boarding station to the right was called, "Omega Launch Area". The one to the left was called, "Alpha Launch Area". The animal agents were guided by a male cast member to the "Omega Launch Area".

"Well, just a few minutes away from going into space!" exclaimed Darren, "I'm so excited!"

"Do you think we really fly up onto space?" asked Cheshire, "That's kind of intense for a Disney World ride!"

"I doubt it..." said Barren, "You have to be specially trained for that."

"Space shuttle, this is Flight Safety..." said a pre-recorded voice over the intercom, "For your safety, remain seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the rocket, and watch your children. You're clear for launch!"

At that point, the 9 animal agents approached the end of the queue to the boarding gates...

"How many in your party?" asked a male cast member.

"There's nine of us." replied Perry.

"Alright..." said the cast member, "Six of you, please to go numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 to the left. The other three, please proceed to numbers 1, 2, and 3 to the right please!"

The male cast member smiled as he pointed to the 2 boarding area gates and floor numbers...

Perry, Pinky, Peter, Randal, Darren, and Andy took the six boarding gates and numbers to the left. Barren, Dan, and Cheshire took the three boarding gates to the right...

At that very moment, a rocket train pulled into the station. The gates on the left opened up and the six animal agents waiting on the left stepped inside, sat down, secured their fedoras in the pouch next to them, and pulled down their lap bars...

"Please push up on those lap bars to make sure they're locked!" ordered a male cast member.

The animal agents in both rocket trains did that and the cast member smiled. The rocket train was then dispatched out of the station. The rocket train with Barren, Dan, and Cheshire's rocket train followed behind them as soon as they were secured...

"Here we go!" exclaimed Perry.

"We're off!" exclaimed Pinky, "We're off into outer space!"

"I hope we survive!" exclaimed Randal, as the rocket train made a left turn into a dark tunnel.

It went past a viewing window in the queue before making a sharp downward right curve into a dark tunnel. Suddenly the dark tunnel with up with blue and and white flashing lights!

Then the rocket train made a sharp right turn past a flashing camera. Then the train went up a steep chain lift. All around the rocket car were displays of astronauts and future robots. There was also an animatronic "Mission Control" man was behind a glass window...

"I think I'm going to be sick!" complained Randal, as the rocket train got closer to the top of the hill climb...

Once at the top, "WHOOSH!" the rocket train went down a slope and went fast all throughout the dark track. The main huge room was full of projections of small planets, the moon, swirly galaxies, and most of all...stars!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Perry has he raised his arms up in the air...

"GET ME OOOOOFF!" yelled Randal, as the rocket train went up and down a few times, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The rocket train sped throughout the track through a series of helix turns, sudden drops, sharp turns, and even curved drops. Space music was even playing in the background! This was one intense indoor roller coaster!

"This is really intense!" shouted Darren, as he held on tightly to his lap bar.

"When will this ride slow down!?" asked Peter with excitement in his voice.

"LET ME OFF!" shouted Randal in fear, as the rocket train went down another sharp turn, "LET ME OFF! PLEASE, SOMEONE, LET ME OFF!"

"Stop acting like a baby!" said Perry, "It's so annoying!"

The rocket train proceed to speed down 2 curved left turns and a sudden and sharp drop.

"Faster! Go faster!" exclaimed Andy.

"I love this ride!" said Darren with excitement in his voice.

At that point, the rocket train got to a bottom level and went through a straig"ohht tunnel with red and orange flashing lights. Then the breaks on the track took effect and slowed the rollercoaster car down...

"Oh man!" exclaimed Perry with disappointment, "It's over!"

"I'm glad it's over!" said Randal, "I was going to puke on this thing!"

"You are such a wiener!" said Peter.

As the rocket cars made a slow right turn into the unloading station, the 6 animal agents got thier fedoras out of the side pouches and got ready to exit the ride. The exit area had a photo screen display area, a bench for waiting guests, and a rubber walkway to the gift shop and the rest of "Tomorrowland".

"Attention all space travelers..." said a female voice over the intercom, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and wait until the rocket comes to a complete before exiting to the right. Happy traveling!"

"I wonder how our on-ride photo turned out..." said Andy, as he noticed the photo display screens...

The rocket car then came to a complete stop at the unloading station. The lap bars went up and the 6 animal agents stoop up, and stepped off the ride to the right.

"Well, the ride was good while it lasted." said Perry.

"Yes, yes it was." said Pinky.

As the 6 animal agents walked to the photo screens, the now empty rocket train coasted out of the unloading station, another rocket train coasted into it. This one had the other 3 animal agents and 3 random guests...

"Best...ride...EVER!" exclaimed Dan, as the rocket train came to a full and complete stop.

"I agree 100%!" exclaimed Cheshire.

"I wonder how the on-ride photo turned out..." said Barren.

"Ah ha, Randal!" said Perry, as they looked at the photo, "You looked scared out of your wits!"

Randal just sighed and shook his head...

After a few more minutes of look at thier photos, the 9 animal agents, now all together again, took the moving rubber walkway past some cool planet and future city displays all the way to a gift shop.

Once off the rubber walkway, the 9 animal agents entered the gift shop, now back in "Tomorrowland". Needless to say, the gift shop sold futeristic-themed Disney items and photos from "Space Mountain".

Perry went to the main counter and got the photo of him and the 5 other animal agents in his rocket from a cashier.

"This photo is going in my lair as a memory." said Perry.

Pinky got a copy too, as well as Peter, Andy, Darren, and Randal...even though Randal was a little bit embarrassed by it!

 **Well, that's "Space Mountain" for you. It's my favorite "Magic Kingdom" rid e in the entire park! It's dark, cold, fast, and above all...FUN!**

 **If you ever to to "Magic Kingdom" for a family or bussines vacation, I totally recommend going on "Space Mountain" before you ever leave!**

 **In the next chapter, there will be a musical number, I assure you! I have a plan...a scary and evil plan!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49: Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Hello again my fellow readers, it's me again. I'm here with yet another chapter of this story. It's getting very long isn't it? The reason for that is the fact that this story is based on, "Fantasy" by "FanFiction" author, "Wakkowarnerlover". He or she sure lights up my inspiration and life with his/or her stories.**

 **This is the only chapter left till I finally reach chapter 50! In chapter 50 I'll be giving the authors that inspired me a shoutout to celebrate my accomplishment of reaching 50 chapters in one of my stories.**

 **In this chapter, another long-waited muscial number shall be performed...a scary one too! What will happen? What is the song? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Enjoy chapter 49 everyone!**

"What should we ride next?" asked Pinky as he and the other animal agents walked out of the section of, "Tomorrowland".

"I have an idea..." said Andy, looking at his park map, "Let's go on the Haunted Mansion ride in Liberty Square!"

"That ride sounds scary just by its name!" exclaimed Randal, "I'm NOT going on that!"

"Randal, just relax!" said Peter, "It's just a Disney ride!"

"My owners once made a huge hunted house in the backyard..." said Perry, "Isabella had the hiccups and Phineas wanted to scare Isabella in order to get rid of them...but I must admit, that his idea was too over the top!"

"That's for sure!" remarked Pinky, as he and the 8 other animal agents walked out of, "Tomorrowland".

The 9 animal agents took time as they proceeded to walk through, "Fantasyland" and under the bride tunnel into, "Liberty Square". To the right, was the black iron gate all around the, "Haunted Mansion" ride.

It was now 10:20pm at night. In the sky was a full and bright moon. The "Fast Pass" entrance and "Stand-By" entrance gates were closed up...but when the animal agents approached the "Fast Pass" gates..."CREEEEEAK!" the gate suddenly began to slowly open up. This really freaked out Randal...

"M-m-m-m-maybe we should g-g-g-g-g-go!" Said Randal, stuttering and shaking on some words...

At that point a scary echoing voice spoke out...

"Every night...at 10:2015pm...the Evils of Disney...come out to say hi..." echoed the voice.

"T-t-t-t-the what!?" shrieked Randal in fear...

Suddenly dry ice fog filled up the ground and the entire front yard entrance area. Scary background music began to play..."CLANK!" the gates closed up and locked up, trapping the 9 animal agents!

"We're trapped!" exclaimed Randal in fear, "We're doomed!"

Then from out of nowhere, 2 fake trees came to life. A door in a secret entrance opened up...a bunch of costumed characters and actors that looked like Disney villains came out. As they sang a scary song, they were moving and dancing all around!

 **Okay readers, this is it. This is the moment you all been waiting for...a musical number...if pure evil and fear...Enjoy**

 _Maleficent (singing): When the crypt doors creak and the tomb stones quake..._

 _Cruella De Vill (singing): Spooks come out for a swinging wake!_

 _Evil Queen Witch (singing): Happy Haunts materialize..._

 _Captain Hook (singing): And begin to vocalize._

 _All Disney villains (singing): Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_

 _Queen of Hearts (singing): Now don't close your eyes,_

 _Big Bad Wolf (singing): And don't try to hide!_

 _Scar (singing): Or a silly Spook..._

 _Ursula (singing): May sit by your side!_

 _Maleficent (singing): Shrouded in a draft disguise..._

 _All Disney villains (singing): They pretended to terrorize!_

 _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_

 _Jafar (singing): When you hear the knell of the requiem bell,_

 _Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell!_

 _Gaston (singing): Restless bones etherealize..._

 _Yzma (singing): Rise as Spooks of every size!_

 _All Disney villains (singing): Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_

 _(Randal tries to run off when suddenly a trapdoor opens on front of him...a costumed character of Hades rises out of it, laughing evilly! More actors dresser up like Disney villains come out from behind bushes...Randal screams in fear!)_

 _Madam Medusa (singing): As the moon climbs high above the desk oak tree..._

 _Mr. Snoops (singing): Spooks come out for the midnight spree!_

 _Tree 1 (singing): Creepy creeps with eerie eyes..._

 _Tree 2 (singing): Rise to seek and harmonize!_

 _Hades (singing): BOO! Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_

 _Pete (singing): If you would like to join our jamboree,_

 _It's a simple rule as the compulsory._

 _All Disney villains (singing): Mortals pay a token fee!_

 _Doctor Facilier: Rest in peace, the haunting's free!_

 _All Disney villains (singing): so hurry back,_

 _We would like your companyyyyyyyyyy!_

 _(The music fades...the Disney villains disappear into the fog and into the secret room...the metal gates open up... )_

"That musical number was so, unexpected, freaky and so over the top!" exclaimed Perry, "I loved it! Come on everyone, let's ride this thing!"

"Those villains sure know how to sing!" remarked Pinky, as he and the other animal agents walked through the, "Fast Pass" queue. A bunch of random guests were already ahead of them. Needless to say, the line wasn't too long.

Randal was trembling as he walked with them, all the way to a set wooden double doors. Perry noticed how scared Randal was and put an arm around Randal left shoulder as comfort. Randal made a light smile...

 **Well, that was the long awaited musical number. It's called, "Grim Grinning Ghosts"! In the next chapter, the animal agents shall ride the, "Haunted Mansion" and either enjoy it or get freaked out by it.**

 **What will their reaction be? Will it be a good reaction? Will they all get scared like Randal? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Well, it's time to move on. Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Haunted Mansion

**Readers, this is it...the big one...chapter 50. I'm finally on this chapter! I made it to 50 chapters for the first time ever! There's no way I would have made it this far without the support with all of you "FanFiction" authors and readers out there.**

 **Before we begin chapter 50, I would like to give a few shout outs to the "FanFiction" authors who supported me these past few months while I wrote this story...**

 **"TheDisneyFan365" (Formerly known as "TCKing12"), "Bowserbutt", "FanficFan920", "Ways", "Myron Greenleaf", "Sabrina06", "DoctorWho53", "Virus6667", "Marissa Flynn", "APHBrussles", "Quantumspirit", "Rosa** **Blythe", "Jessie Hamster", "Scooby823945", and of course, "Wakkowarnerlover"!**

 **I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support for theses past few months. I really appreciate it. I will continue to write these "Phineas and Ferb" stories as long as I get inspired and motivated. And now, please just sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 50 of this wonderful and magical musical story!**

 **This ride is a scary one and I love it! I hope none of you get scared and you just enjoy chapter 50!**

The 9 aninal agents waited in front of the double doors for them to open up. About 25 other random guests were waiting too.

"I hope this ride isn't as scary as the musical number..." said Randal.

"Don't be scared Randal..." said Perry, "I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thanks Perry..." said Randal.

At that moment, the doors swung open. A male cast member let the 9 animal agents and the 25 other guests walked into the, "Haunted Mansion" ride building. Inside the first part of the ride was a huge open spaced room with red wallpaper. Hanging from the ceiling was a rusty looking chandelier. At the front of the room was a fireplace with a painting of a handsome man hanging above it.

"I have a strange felling about that man in the picture..." began Pinky.

On each side of the fireplace was a big rectangular wooden panel. Slow and scary music was playing in the background...

"I wonder what's behind those doors." said Perry as he studied the space.

The main doors to the house closed up and then a scary voice came over the ride's intercom...

"When hinges creak in door-less chambers..." said the scary voice slowly, "And when strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls..."

At that point, the picture of the handsome man began to change. The man's hair began to turn from black to grey and the man's skin began to become wrinkly...

"Whenever candle lights flicker...when the air is definitely still..." continued the scary voice.

"Perry, the painting!" whispered Dan, "Look, its changing."

"That man in it is getting older..." said Darren.

"That is the time when ghosts are present..." said the scary voice, "Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!"

Suddenly, "KABOOM!" the a thunder effect was heard in the background, and the picture now looked liked a skeleton of the man, wearing old and torn up fancy clothing...

"AAAAAH!" screamed Barren and Cheshire in fear, "He's a skeleton!"

"Keep it down..." said Andy, "We're with other people right now. You can't shout in a Disney ride!"

Suddenly, the panel to the left of the fireplace slid open to the right. Behind the panel, was a octagonal shaped room. The room had 4 tall paints on the walls, a series of Goblin shaped candlestick holders on a ledge, and a roof that looked almost like the room's ceiling...but little did everyone know, it was more than just a ceiling!

"I guess that's where we have to go..." said Perry.

And with that, the 9 animal agents and 25 other guest walked into the room. Once everyone was inside, the male cast member stepped inside and stood by the panel door...

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I' am your host...your ghost host!" said the scary voice, "Our tour begins here in this gallery. Here in this chamber, you'll see paintings of some of our guests, as they appeared in their corruptible mortal state. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now..."

Suddenly, the door began to slide and close up.

"Everyone, please stand away from the walls in the dead center of the room!" ordered the male cast member, "Again, please stand in the DEAD CENTER of the room!"

Everyone did as they were told as the panel door closed up. Randal freaked out and ran over to the panel door and began to bang on it...

"LET ME OUT!" shouted Randal, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GET OUT! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME!"

The Perry and the male cast member noticed this...

"Please move away from the panel." said the cast member, "There's no need to freak out."

I'm Perry pulled Randal away from the panel and took him back to the center of the room...

"Calm down Randal!" said Perry, "You're going to get us kicked out!"

Suddenly, the room looked like it began to stretch... Yep, the ceiling and top-half of the room began to rise, revealing more of the paintings in the room...

"Your cadaverous parlor betrays an aura of foreboding..." said the ghost host, "Almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphoses."

The pictures now looked more freaky than ever. In one picture, a lady in a dress was holding a small fancy umbrella, standing on a tightrope right over a hungry crocodile! Perry smiled when he saw this one...

"That picture reminds me of the time Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to feed to 2 crocodiles named Susan and Susan..." remarked Perry, seeing the picture, "He named them after each other."

Another picture revealed to be a man holding a sheet of paper while standing on a barrel of gunpowder and a lit fuse. A third picture revealed an old woman sitting on a man's tombstone holding a red rose. The final picture revealed 4 men in suits, stand on each other's shoulders sinking into some quicksand...

"Is this hunted room actually stretching?" asked the scary voice of the ghost host, "Or is it your imagination? And consider this dismaying observation...this chamber has no windows...and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge...to find a way out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The stretching of the room stopped. Randal shivered in fear, grabbing onto Perry.

"This is bad..." said Randal in fear, "So very, very bad!"

"Of course..." said the ghost host's voice, "There's always MY way..."

The lights went out and the ceiling lit up. The 9 animal agents and 25 other guests looked up and could see right through the ceiling! Loud thunder noises could be heard in the background, as well as lightning. What was above the ceiling was so scary...a skeleton hanging by a noose on its neck, with the rope hanging from some old support beams.

Suddenly the lighting went out...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" went a screaming girl voice..."BAM!" a crashing voice was heard.

The flights then came back on...

"Oh I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely..." said the ghost host, "The real chills come later. Now as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour."

Another sliding panel door to the left of the chamber opened up. The 9 animal agents and the 25 other guests exited the chmaber and entered the boarding area. The boarding area had a rubber moving walkway, a small loading queue, and scary looking wallpaper.

The ride vehicles were black little seat-cars called, "DoomBuggies". Each of them had 3 speakers, a soft bench seat, and a black lap bar. Each, "DoomBuggy" could rotate a full 360 degrees while slowly moving along up the track.

"I want to get out of here..." began Randal in fear "Please...let's leave this ride."

"No Randal..." said Perry, "You need to stop being scared off this ride. It's just a Disney ride."

And with that, the 9 animal agents began to walk up onto the rubber moving walkway and board the, "DoomBuggies". Perry and Pinky got into one together. Darren and Chesire got into one together. Dan and Andy got into one together as well.

Behind them, Peter, Randal, and Barren got into one together. The buggies then moved slowly to the end of the loading area...

"Do not pull down on the saftey bar please..." said the ghost host's voice, "I will lower it for you. And supersize your little kids while keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside your DoomBuggy at all times. The spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated."

Once the lap bars went automatically down on the laps of the animal agents, each DoomBuggy slowly coasted out of the loading area and turned to the right down a slightly angled hallway. Each of the buggies roated to the right to a hall with scary looking pictures in frames...

"Oh yes..." said the ghost host's voice, "And no flash pictures please! We spirits are frightfully sensitve to bright lights!"

The pictures on the wall were scary things like an old ship in a storm, a the Headless Horseman on a horse, a tiger on a couch, and even Medusa and her scary snake hair.

The buggies then moved through a library setting. It had high bookshelves, a few ladders, and even marbles busts.

"Our libaray is well stocked with pricless first-editions...only ghost stories of course!" said the ghost host's voice, "And marble busts of the greatest ghost writers the literary world has ever known."

The buggies continued to move forward down the track. They passed a piano with the keys moving on thier own... A ghost was playing it!

"They have all retired here to the Haunted Mansion..." said the ghost host's voice, "We have a total of 999 happy haunts here...but there's room for 1000! Any volunteers?"

The buggies rotated to face forward again, as they continued to move down the track through the house. The buggies proceeded to move past a display of upside-down stairways and green glowing footsteps...

"I wonder who's walking on those steps..." remarked Perry, as he and Pinky's buggy moved through a dark room of glowing white and yellow eyes...

The buggies then moved past a dark hallway. A suit of armor display was moving left and right, like it was haunted.

"I don't know if I can make it through this ride..." said Randal, shivering in fear.

The hallway the buggies passed, had a floating candlestick holder in the distance, around the chilly air flowing in the house...

"Look closely..." said the ghost host's voice, "Every room and hallway had wall-to-wall creeps..."

The buggies then went through another hallway and they each rotated to face the right. A coffin lid was trying to be opened up by an animatronic skeleton...

"Get me out of this box!" exclaimed the skeleton's voice, "I want to get out! Please, let me out of this coffin!"

The buggies then rotated to face forward again and moved past a series of several doors in another hallway. Some of the door knockers were banging like crazy and one door looked like someone was trying to break out of the room behind it!

"Looks like a creep wants to leave the Haunted Mansion!" remarked Pinky, smiling at the bending door.

After going past a creepy looking pendulum clock, the buggies then entered a circular room. It was dark inside and glowing musical instruments were floating all over the room! The buggies rotated to the left go face a huge around circular table. The buggies then moved all around the table to other side of the room...

On the center of the table was a glass ball with a purple woman's face on the inside.

"This is so creepy...yet fun!" commented Peter.

That's when the purple woman's head began to speak...

"Wizards and wtiches, wherever you dwell..." said the woman's head, "Give us a hint by ringing a bell!"

A bell sound rang in the background...

"Goblins and ghoulies, from last Halloween..." said the woman's head, "Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!"

The sound of a tambourine was heard in the background. At that point, the buggies with the animal agents moved straight again, away from the circular table. They then went up a slope another another house level...

"We're going up!" exclaimed Cheshire, "I hope there's more of the mansion upstairs!"

"The Happy Haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations..." said the ghost host's voice, "And are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later..."

And with that, the doom buggies turned left onto a track on a balcony. It was overlooking a huge dinning room setting. The buggies each rotated to the left to face the dinning room setting. There were holograms of ghosts eating dinner, blowing out birthday candles on a cake, ballroom dancing, smoking cigars, and one ghost was even playing an organ piano!

Some of the ghosts were also sitting on top of a rusty chandelier holding wine glasses and others flew in the air in circles. Some ghosts were even just sitting in lounge chairs relaxing...

"I wish I could attend a party like that..." said Dan, "When I die, which will never happen!"

"That party doesn't look like fun at all!" remarked Perry.

"The holographic cake looks decent!" joked Barren, "Maybe it's chocolate on the inside!"

At that moment, the buggies rotated to face forward and then they made a right turn into another setting.

This setting was an old looking crammed attic. Inside this attic was old crates, toys, paintings, lamps, furniture and even car parts. There were picture of married couples inside the attic too...but every few seconds, the head of the groom would vanish and then reappear...

"Yikes!" said Andy in shock, "What on Earth is happening to the heads of the grooms?"

His answer came once the cars turned to the right. On the left of the buggies was a scary animatronic of a scary looking bride. She was holding an ax in her hands...

"You...can...now...kiss...the bride!" said the bride in a scary voice.

"No way would anyone want to kiss her!" joked Perry, "Not with her having that creepy smile and ax!"

"For some reason...I don't feel freaked out or scared anymore!" said Randal.

"I'm glad you don't!" said Perry, "This ride is scary and awesome!"

The buggies then moved out of the attic setting and then they each rotated to face the other side as each buggy went down a slope. The setting looked like a graveyard at night. At the bottom of the slop, the buggies rotated to face forward again.

Next to the gate of the graveyard was an animatronic man and dog. They both look so freaked out over what was in the graveyard...animatronic ghosts and skeletons having fun and singing, "Grim Grinning Ghosts" over and over again.

"Not this song again!" commented Pinky.

Buggies continued to move through the graveyard setting, past moving gravestones, animatronic ghosts and even singing marble busts. Then the buggies turned to the left into a stone tunnel...

"Ah, there you are!" said the ghost host's voice, "There's a little matter I forgot to mention!"

"Matter?" asked Perry, "What matter?"

"Beware of hitchiking ghosts! Hahahahahahaha!" exclaimed the ghost host's voice. The buggies then roated to the left to face a wall of 3 oval-snapped mirrors...

The mirrors made it look like differnt looking ghosts were sitting with the animal agents. Some of the agents laughed as well as the random guests in other buggies around them...

"This is so cool..." said Perry, "I like being with a ghost in a Doom Buggy!"

At the end of the tunnel, the buggie rotated to face forward and turned to the left into a small rock tunnel. At the end of the tunnel above the exit end was ledge. Standing on the ledge was a small but creepy looking animatronic woman doll.

"Huuuuury baaaaack..." said the woman doll, "Huuuuury baaaaack...make sure to bring your...death certificate! We're all dying to meet you here!"

"That is creepy..." said Pinky.

At that point, the buggies each turned to the left into the unloading station.

"Now I will rasie the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home! Hahahahaha!"

The buggies slowly moved into the unloading station and each of the safety bars went up automatically. The animal agents stepped out of each "DoomBuggy" and onto the moving exit walkway...

The 9 animal agents walked out of the unloading area and outside the ride. They then walked out of the front yard and back into, "Liberty Square".

"I'm so glad my fear of this ride is gone!" exclaimed Randal.

"That was the best haunted house ride ever!" said Perry.

 **Well, I did it. Chapter 50 of this magical Disney story. It was hard for me to get done due to my senior year of high school starting off, but I finally did it.**

 **Not only that, for 2 days the stupid 503 error showed up and I couldn't log into my account to update this story! But I'm happy it's all fixed an online again.**

 **Its time to move on to chapter 51 now and I'm glad to have reached 50 chapters for th very first time.**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers, I'll see you all in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please just PM me.**


	51. Chapter 51: Disney's Electrical Parade

**Hello again readers. I'm so happy to be writing over chapter 50 for the very first time. In the last chapter, the 9 animal agents went on the scary, "Haunted Mansion" ride.**

 **Now that the ride is over, it's time for the animal agents to be treated to several nighttime events and activities at the, "Magic Kingdom".**

 **What are these events?**

 **Are they very fun?**

 **What is the very first event of the night?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! All I can say is, that its a wonderful event to see in real life! One of my favorites as a matter of fact! I hope you all enjoy chapter 51, as much as I enjoyed writing it all. I hope you read and review it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"So, what are we going to do next?" asked Perry.

"I have no idea..." said Pinky, "That was most of the rides for big people. We've been on them all today!"

"I just want to go back to the hotel!" said Peter, "It's very dark now and I'm getting tired..."

"No way!" said Randal, "From what I've read on the park map, there's plenty of stuff to do here at night!"

"Like what?" asked Darren, "What is there to do here at night?"

At that point, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the park's intercom...

"Ladies and gentelmen, boys and girls!" said the announcement, "In just 10 minutes, our nighttime spectacular, the Main Street Electrical Parade, will begin! To enhance the viewing experience, the lighting around the parade path will be reduced! For your safety, we'd like to ask you to please remain in your spot until the lighting comes back on! Again, in only 10 more minutes, the parade will begin by rolling down Main Street USA!"

"A parade?!" exclaimed Perry, "The Magic Kingdom has parades?!"

"I guess so..." said Pinky, "This is Walt Disney World after all!"

"Let's get to Main Street USA for a good view of it!" said Barren.

So that's just what the 9 animal agents did. In no time, they reached the "Main Street USA" section of the, "Magic Kingdom". They all stood behind a white rope on the rigt side of the street in front of the "Watches" shop, along with hundreds of other park guests.

The street had been ropped off for safety reasons. The parade floats would come out from behind a huge wooden gate next to the firehouse on "Main Street USA". It was now only 1 minute away from the start of the parade...

"The big moment is almost upon us!" said Pinky in excitement.

"I know, this is great!" said Perry.

Suddenly some lights at the tops of the stores went out and some music began to play in the background...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." said a male robotic voice, "The Magic Kingdom proudly presents our spectacular paegent of nighttime magic and immagination, in thousands of sparkling lights and electrosynthomagnetic musical sounds...The Main Street Electrical Parade!"

All of the lights in "Main Street USA" turned off and then more music played in the background. The wooden gate swung open and the first parade out slowly moved out into the street...

"Yay!" cheered Andy, "It's starting!"

The first float moved slowly away from the gates and turned to the left on Main Street. This parade float looked a huge field of curly green grass with colorful flowers all over it. At the highest point, there was a raindow-colored basket. Inside the basket was an actress dressed up as Tinker Bell waving a magic wand! In front of float were 4 actresses dressed up as multicolored faries with magic wands!

"Aww, Tinker Bell looks so adorable!" exclaimed Cheshire.

Each of the floats were decorated with millions of colorful lights. The next float then rolled down, "Main Street". This one looked like a colorful train locomotive dragging a colorful round sign behind it. The sign had the words, "Disney's Electrical Parade" lit up on it.

"I want to ride that float so badly!" said Perry, as he snapped a photo of the float with his camera.

The next few floats that came out were three flatbed floats and a few mini ones. The huge flatbed floats each had a giant colorful mushroom in the middle.

The floats resembled the Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". The first mushroom float had a giant flapping purple butterfly on it. Following the first mushroom float was a small animatronic colorful turtle wearing glasses and a small animatronic spinning pink snail.

"Now that is very cute!" said Peter snapping a photo.

The second mushroom float had an actress dressed as Alice herself sitting on top of it. She was smiling and waving to the guest standing on the roped off sidewalks.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Curious Oysters?" she said, as she waved to the guests, "It has a very good moral to it...if you happen be an oyster that is!"

Following behind the float was another smaller one. This one looked like a bummblebee with a red hat on its head. The third and final mushroom float had an animatronic of the Blue Caterpillar on top.

"Wow...just like in Alice in Wonderland!" said Andy, snapping a photo of it.

The final smaller coat following the third mushroom one, looked like a green smiling caterpillar! That was breast of the "Alice in Wonderland" floats. A costumed character of the White Rabbit was following the small caterpillar float, holding a glowing golden watch.

At that point, the next float rolled out from behind the wooden gate and turned left down the street past the stores and roped off sidewalks.

This one resembled the animated Disney movie, "Cinderella". The middle of the float had the characters of Ugly Stepmother, and the 2 Ugly Stepsisters standing on it. On the back and front of the float was a beautiful canopy being help up by actors dressed up as fancy castle servants in fancy outfits. Under the canopy, were actors and actresses up as royal ballroom dancers.

"I'm not a Disney Princess fan..." said Darren, "But still an impressive float."

Following the ballroom float was a float resembling the Crystal Carriage. Inside was Cinderella herself along with Prince Charming, waving to the guests and smiling. Following the carriage was an actress dressed up as the Fairy Godmother. Following her, were some costumed characters of some of the mice in the movie wearing dresses and suits. The mice were even dancing and waving to random guests.

"So cute!" exclaimed Pinky, "Those mice are so cute!"

The next float then rolled out from behind the wooden gate and turned left down street. This one looked liked the tower clock in London called "Big Ben". It was lit up with dark blue lights for most parts and yellow for the clock face.

"That float reminds me of my mission in London!" commented Perry, snapping a photo of it.

The next float then rolled out from behind the wooden gates and turned left down the street. This one looked like the pirate ship from the animated Disney movie, "Peter Pan". Costumed characters Captain Hook and Peter Pan were sword fighting on the deck. A tiny animatronic of Tinker Bell spun around the tall main mast of the ship.

Following the ship was a small rowboat. Lit up with brown lights, it followed the ship float, swaying left and right every few seconds. Inside, a costumed character of Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's first mate, was rowing the oars stick out on both sides of the rowboat.

"What's Mr. Smee doing in the rowboat?" asked Darren.

"He's looking out for that ticking crocodile." replied Cheshire.

At that point, the next float rolled out from behind the wooden gates and turned left down the street. This one looked like, "Pleasure Island" from the animated Disney movie, "Pinocchio". A costumed character of Pinocchio himself was sitting at the front, waving to everyone. A bunch of actors dressed as visiting children were dancing behind the float while following it. They all had donkey ears and tails on them like in the movie.

"Looks like those bad boys had a wild night on Pleasure Island!" remarked Barren, "And now, they're turning into donkeys!"

The float wad decorated had multiple colored lights all over it, as well as set pieces resembling amusement park rides! A costumed character of Jiminey Cricket was standing at the back of the float, waving to all of the park guests.

"Great Pleasure Island float!" exclaimed Randal, "I wonder what's next!"

The next float then rolled out from behind the wooden gates and turned left down the street, past the roped off sidewalks filled with hundreds of spectators.

This float resembled a diamond and emerald filled mine from the animated Disney movie, "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs". 7 costumed characters of the Seven Dwarfs themselves were on the float, holding huge pickaxes and waving to the park guests. The float was lit up by the colorful emeralds and diamonds!

"That float is just like that Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ride I rode earlier today!" exclaimed Andy, pointing at the float.

"I hope the next float is better than this one!" said Perry.

And yes, yes it was! The next float that rolled down the street looked like a huge green dragon with light green spots on its back, and a pair of red flapping wings. There was even a little lantern hanging from the dragon's tail...

It was Elliot the Dragon from the Disney movie, "Pete's Dragon"! An actor dressed up as Peter was sitting on a spot on the dragon's neck, waving and talking to the guests. Every 10 minute, fog shot out of the dragon's nostrils to simulate smoke.

"You know..." said Elliot to some children, "Elliot and I came all the way here from Passamaquoddy! Have you kids ever been to Passamaquoddy?"

The children shook their heads...

"Well let me know if you ever plan to visit..." said Pete, "And I'll have Pete here fly you all over there!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Perry, snapping a photo, "Its a dragon!"

"Not just any dragon, Perry!" said Pinky, "Elliot the Dragon! From the movie Pete's Dragon!"

At that point, the final float in the parade rolled out from behind the wooden gates and turned left down the street. It was a very long American flag! It was lit up with red, white, and blue lights. It was also decorated with blue shinny drums underneath some flaps of it, as well as sparking yellow light sticks along the top. The front of the float had the words, "To Honor America" light up in in white letters. People in red, white, and blue outfits were dancing alongside it!

At the very end of the float was a huge display of an American golden eagle. It was lit up with gold, and light brown lights! It was the very last part of the American flag float! The float was about 118 long, making it the longest float of the, "Main Street Electrical Parade"!

"Best parade ever!" exclaimed Perry, as the final float disappeared down Main Street and through the rest of the parade path,, "That was the ABSOLUTE BEST PARADE EVER!"

The lights on the shops then came back on. The ropes were taken down by multiple cast members and the guests and the 9 animal agents began to walk around like normal again...

 **Well, it looks like the, "Main Street Electrical Parade" has ended for the night. In the next chapter, the 9 animal agents will meet up with the rest of the agents, as well as Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl.**

 **Where will they meet?**

 **What other surprises are in store for them?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Goodbye for now fellow readers. I'll see you all again in chapter 52 of this wonderful musical story!**


	52. Chapter 52: Fireworks Dessert Party

**Hello again readers of, "FanFiction"! This 52nd chapter of this wonderful musical story will be a sweet one. I mean "sweet" as in candy, cookies, brownies, pudding, donuts, cake, ice cream, pie, tarts, etc. I hope you all have a sweet tooth as this chapter will be one of the sweetest in the story.**

 **This activity at, "Magic Kingdom" is a real one to make a reservation for and to enjoy while viewing the fireworks. I should know...I went and did it last summer! Please prepare to get hungry and enjoy chapter 52 of this magical musical story!**

It was now 11:00pm at night at the, "Magic Kingdom" theme park. The Cinderella Castle was now lit up in a beautiful shade of pink, purple, and red. The park rides, food kiosks, drink stands, and even show buildings were lit up in various different ways. The park would close at 12:00am midnight that night. The, "Main Street Electrial Parade" had just went through its usual path ending in, "Frontierland".

As the street was now back to normal with hundreds of guests walking up and down it, the 9 animal agents began to walk into the, "Emporium" gift shop to look around. Suddenly Perry's watch beeped and he answered it...it was Carl with some good news...

As Pinky, Randal, and Peter were browsing through a wide selection of Disney books and DVDs, Perry hung up and walked over to them...

"Pinky, I just got a call from Carl!" he said, "He said to come to the Tomorrowland Terrance for something called a Fireworks Dessert Party! He's got us reservations for it at 11:10pm!"

"What's a Fireworks Dessert Party?" asked Pinky, "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah Perry..." said Peter, "What is it?"

"I don't know either..." said Perry, "But it sounds yummy just saying the name. Where's Dan, Andy, Barren, Cheshire, and Darren?"

"Darren and Barren went over to the stuffed animal section." replied Pinky, "And Darren, Andy, and Cheshire went over to the electronic toys section."

"Well,then what are you three waiting for?" said Perry, "Go get them, and let's head over to the Tomorrowland Terrace restaurant!"

And with that, the nine animal agents got together and exited the" Emporium" gift shop.

"This better be good..." remarked Darren, "I was taking a look at an electric Disney monorail set!"

"And I was looking at a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal!" said Dan, "It looked so cute!"

"Did I really have to be bothered while checking out this Contemporary Resort model?" asked Barren, "It looked really cool!"

"I just wanna go back to looking at this Dumbo stuffed animal found!" said Darren.

"I was in the middle of viewing a Cinderella Castle model!" complained Cheshire, "I was thinking of buying it!"

"And I was looking at a remote controlled Space Mountain rocket ship toy!" said Andy.

"Guys..." said Perry, "Let's get to the Tomorrowland Terrance and you'll see exactly why I bothered you five. Even though I don't know what a Fireworks Dessert Party is I'm sure it's really good!"

The nine animal agents walked together past the brightly lit up shops of "Main Street USA" before making a right turn down the street, and up to the entrance ramp of the open-aired :Tomorrowland Terrace" outdoor restaurant. The food ordering windows and queue wad closed for the night.

The nine animal agents made a left turn past empty tables and chairs before making another left turn, to the check-in podium for the "Fireworks Dessert Party" area. Major Monogram, Monty, Carl, and, the other animal agents and a whole bunch of random guests were already in the area enjoying sweet desserts and sweet drinks.

"Hello..." said a female cast member at the podium, "Welcome to the Fireworks Dessert Party. A sweet dessert experience complete with a large variety of desserts, drinks, and a good view of Cinderella Castle and the Wishes Fireworks show!"

The nine animal agents smiled at the way the female cast member described the party...

"What are your names?" asked the cast member, as she opened up a reservation booklet, "I just need to be sure you're on the list before I give you wristbands and let you all in!"

"My name is Perry the Platypus..." said Perry.

"I'm Pinky the Chihuahua." said Pinky.

"My name is Peter the Panda!" replied Peter.

"I go by the name of Randal the Raccoon." said Randal.

"I'm Barren the Beaver..." said Barren.

"My name is Dan the Duck!" replied Dan.

"I'm Darren the Dog." said Darren.

"I go by the name of Andy the Alligator!" said Andy.

"And I'm Cheshire the Cat!" said Cheshire.

"We're here for a Fireworks Dessert Party reservation at 11:10pm tonight..." said Perry.

The female cast member checked the names off the reservation booklet list and smiled...

"Yes, you're all on the list and you are here just in time!" said the female cast member, "Just hold out one of your arms each, and I'll put on some yellow party wristbands."

The nine animal agents nodded and each held out their left arm. The female cast member took out 9 yellow wristbands and took time to put one on each animal agent. Then, she opened up the red velvet rope in front of the entrance way and smiled...

"You all have a sweet time!" she said.

And with that, the 9 animal agents walked in the area for the, "Fireworks Dessert Party". There were about 3 long buffet tables of dessert set up to the far left of the area. There were also a bunch of metal tables and soft chairs in the area. This area of the, "Tomorrowland Terrance"outdoor restaurant was positioned just a few feet above a lake. In the not so far distance was, "Cinderella Castle", glowing with pink and orange lights...

"Well, let's eat some desserts!" said Perry, as he was the 3 long dessert tables in the area.

There were a bunch of dessert options at this party. On the first table were dozens of different cookies, pie slices, and cake slices.

"I'm in Heaven!" exclaimed Peter, "Dessert Heaven, that is!"

For cookies, were chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies, almond cookies, double chocolate cookies, M&M cookies, snickerdoodle cookies, white chocolate chip cookies, mint chocolate chop cookies, and creamy coconut cookies.

"So...many...cookies!" exclaimed Pinky.

For cake slices, there were dozens of slices of chocolate cake, orange cake, vanilla cake, strawberry cake, banana cake, coconut cake, and raspberry cake.

"I've never seen so many cakes before!" said Andy.

For pie slices, there were dozens of slices of cherry pie, blueberry pie, banana cream pie, chocolate cream pie, apple pie, peach pie, raspberry pie, coconut cream pie, and even pumpkin pie.

"There's more pie here then what I see on Cake Boss!" said Randal, "And Carlos Bakery usually sells hundred of them!"

The second long table had a while selection of brownies, cupcakes, and pastries. It was just as good as the first long table...

For brownies, there were chocolate fudge brownies, peanut butter brownies, vanilla chip brownies, caramel brownies, Oreo brownies, almond brownies, pecan brownies, and strawberry brownies.

"Never seen brownies like this before!" said Dan.

For cupcakes, there were dozens of chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, strawberry cupcakes, caramel cupcakes, cherry cupcakes, Oreo cupcakes, raspberry cupcakes, blueberry cupcakes, banana cupcakes, and coconut cupcakes.

"Cupcakes GALORE!" said Darren.

For pastries, there were dozens of canolis, banana cream puffs, vanilla cream puffs, chocolate chip scones, chocolate eclairs, vanilla eclairs, strawberry eclairs, chocolate cream puffs, and coconut cream puffs

"I've never seen desserts like this before..." said Cheshire, "But I'll give them a try. I hope they taste good!"

The third long table had different kinds of tart, muffins, and specialty desserts.

For tarts, there were dozens of peach tarts, apple tarts, banana tarts, cherry tarts, peach tarts, orange tarts, raspberry tarts, blueberry tarts, coconut cream tarts, and chocolate cream tarts.

"So many tarts to choose from!" exclaimed Barren.

For muffins, there were dozens of chocolate chip muffins, blueberry muffins, cranberry muffins, banana muffins, peanut butter muffins, apple muffins, banana muffins, strawberry muffins, and caramel muffins.

"Oh boy..." said Perry, "The Muffin Man would be jealous if he was here right now!"

For specialty desserts, there were dozens of mini tiramisus, mini yogurt pairfaits, mini cheesecake, mini Mickey Mouse shaped chocolate truffles, small bowls of chocolate mousse, small bowls of vanilla pudding, and small bowls of chocolate pudding.

"These look like they're one of a kind!" said Pinky, as he grabbed a plate.

There was also a small table next to the three long ones. The small table had a very cold bucket of vanilla ice cream on it. Next to it, were dozens of plastic bowls, metal spoons, a bottle of hot fudge, a bottle of liquid caramel, a container of rainbow sprinkles, a container of chopped nuts, a container of chocolate sprinkles, a container of cherries, and a cup full of metal spoons. There was a male cast member, happily serving ice cream scoops to the guests.

There was also a small table of hot and cold drink dispensers, as well as mugs, plastic cups, paper coasters, and plastic straws. For drinks, there was cold water, white milk, strawberry milk, chocolate milk, iced tea, hot tea, hot coffee, hot chocolate, and fruit punch.

"I'm totally in the mood for an ice cream sundae!" said Andy.

So the 9 animal agents, along with Major Monogram, Carl, Monty, the other animal agents, and dozens of other guests, enjoyed platefuls and bowlfuls of delicious Disney desserts...

 **Yummy! Looks like the animal agents are enjoying the, "Fireworks Dessert Party"! Yes, I did over exaggerate a little with the desserts, but I have a major sweet tooth, and I thought overdoing the dessert options was necessary for this chapter.**

 **Well, time to move on to chapter 53. This next chapter will feature the best part of the, "Magic Kingdom"!**

 **What is the best part?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Like I said, time to move on. Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in chapter 53.**


	53. Chapter 53: Wishes Fireworks Spectacular

**Hello readers, I'm back just like I promised. It's time for chapter 53 of this truly magical story. In the last chapter, your sweet tooth was put to the test. I bet you all got hungry in the last chapter!**

 **In this chapter, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl will witness the best part of staying in the, "Magic Kingdom" theme park at night. It's the best night show that not only is colorful and lights up the sky, but it ends the day in the park.**

 **Yep, this night show is the ultimate end to any Disney day! I bet you even know what it is...if you don't, too bad, because I'm not going to spoil it! You'll just have to read and find out what the final night show is!**

 **Well, this is it! I'm not joking. Please sit back, relax, read, and enjoy chapter 53 of this wonderful musical story!**

It was now 11:25pm at night in the, "Magic Kingdom". The "Cinderella Castle" was now glowing in a beautiful shade of yellow and orange. Some of the park's restaurants had closed for the night, as well as some drink stands, gift stands, and information stands. Even at this late hour, the park was packed with guests of all ages, visiting the park, and enjoying time with family and friends.

At a huge private section in the, "Tomorrowland Terrance" restaurant, all of the animal agents were busy enjoying desserts together, sitting at different tables together. Needles to say, they seemed to be having a great time. Everyone enjoyed the delicious deserts and drinks.

"I can't think of anything else to make my first day in Walt Disney World any better!" said Perry, as he finished up an 8th banana cream puff.

"You said it!" said Pinky, as he finished up a 6th chocolate cupcake, and another mug of chocolate milk, "There's nothing more that can happen right now and make this day better!"

Suddenly, an announcement that came over the park's intercom proved them both wrong...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...in just 5 minutes, we will proudly present our nightly firework spectacular, Wishes! During this firework experience, the lighting in the park will be temporarily reduced to allow for a good view of the show. We ask for your safety, that you remain where you are, until the lighting comes back on. Again, in just 5 minutes, our firework spectacular Wishes will begin. Thank you!"

"Fireworks!? Cool!" said Perry, " I almost forgot that this dessert party included fireworks!"

"I almost forgot too!" said Pinky, "I almost thought the desserts was what the party had...I hope the firework show is as magical as this park is!"

"I hope they're amazing!" said Randal.

"Let's hope none of them hit me!" said Polly the Parrot, who sat a table next to where Perry was sitting.

"I hope they're full of colors!" said Sally the Goose, sitting at a table with Polly.

"I wonder if the fireworks include Disney songs..." said Marissa the Flamingo, sitting at a table behind where Perry was sitting.

"I'm sure they do..." said Jason the Fox, sitting with Marissa, "This is Walt Disney World after all!"

"I didn't know that they had fireworks here!" said Major Monogram, as he ate up another chocolate chip cookie.

"I intend to record the whole show!" said Monty, as he turned on his video camera.

As Perry stood up get another bowl of vanilla ice cream, the cast members on "Main Street USA" began to rope off the area around the tunnel and stairways of, "Cinderella Castle". This was to protect guests from fireworks launching into the air.

In the "Fantasyland" section of the park, a small area by the carousel was roped off, and cold water poured out of a pipe in a decorative column into the roped off area. This was to extinguish any ashes falling from the fireworks during the show.

All around various sections of the park, guests gathered around in huge crowds in good viewing areas, to witness this magical firework masterpiece. "Main Street USA" was the most crowded section in the park so far...

Perry got his second bowl of ice cream and began to eat it along with a few more chocolate fudge brownies...

Suddenly another announcement came over the park's intercom speakers...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the new announcement, "Boys and girls...it's time for our nightly firework spectacular, Wishes! Please relax and enjoy this show of magical wishes coming true!"

All the major lights in the park suddenly flicked off...some music on hidden speakers began to play in the background.

"Its starting!" exclaimed Perry, "Here it goes!"

"This is so exciting!" said Pinky with excitement.

"When the stars are born..." said a female voice over the speakers, "They possess a gift or two. One of these gifts: they have the power to make a wish come true!"

At that point, a few white firework rockets shot up into the air, high over the castle. They exploded lightly in yellow and white. While this happened, a song played over the park's intercoms...

 _"Star light, star briiiiiiight..._

 _First star I see tonight!_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _Have the wish, I wish tonight._

 _We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do..._

 _(As dreamers do...)_

 _All our wishes..._

 _(All our wishes...)_

 _Will come true!"_

Then the musical kicked up a little. Some more white fireworks launched into the sky and exploded it beautiful colors of white, yellow red, pink, and orange. More singing was heard in the background...

 _"When you wish upon a star..._

 _Makes no difference who you are!_

 _Anything your heart desires,_

 _Will...come...true!"_

At that very moment, Jiminy Cricket's voice came over the speakers...

"Pretty, huh?" he said, "I'll bet you folks don't believe that, about a wish conning true, do you? Well, I didn't either. Course, I'm just a cricket, but let, me tell you about what made me change my mind. You see, the most fantastic things can happen, and it all starts with a wish!"

Suddenly, right from the highest tower of, "Cinderella Castle", and actress dressed up as Tinker Bell zipped down from it, with a hidden zip line. It looked like she was flying through the night sky of the, "Magic Kingdom"! More music played in the background...

 _"When you wish upon a star..."_

A couple of purple fireworks shot up and exploded in the air!

"I wish..." echoed Cinderella's voice over the speakers, "I wish I can go to the ball!"

Some red fireworks then exploded in the air. The beautiful song from before continued to play all over the entire park...

 _"Makes no difference who you are!"_

"Genie..." echoed Aladdin's voice, "I wish for your freedom!"

Some light and dark blue fireworks shot up and exploded in the night sky...

"I wish I was a real boy!" echoed Pinocchio's voice throughout the park.

Orange and green fireworks shot up into the sky...

"I wish..." said Snow White's voice, "I can one day meet my Prince!"

 _"Anything your heart desires..."_

A bunch of yellow, pink, and white fireworks exploded in the air...

"I wish..." echoed Ariel's voice, "Oh, I wish...I be part of your world!"

"I wish I we'd never have to grow up!" echoed Peter Pan's voice, "Here we go! Off to Neverland!"

 _"Will...come...true!"_

Then, a bunch of fireworks in all colors of the rainbow shot up in the air and exploded! Everyone all over the park cheered with happiness and joy, as the firework show continued...

"You know..." said Jiminy Cricket's voice, "Any wish is possible. All it takes is a little courage to set it free!"

A bunch of red, yellow, blue, and pink fireworks exploded in the air before Jiminy Cricket's voice spoke again...

"A wish is a powerful thing..." he said, "Especially when it comes from the heart."

 _"Fate is kind._

 _She brings to those who love..._

 _Their sweet fulfillment of, the secret longing!"_

a few more multicolored fireworks shot up and exploded in the night sky. Everyone in the park awed in amazement, as the dark sky was now alive, and full of color, music, and Disney magic.

"Sir, are you crying?" asked Carl, as noticed Major Monogram had tears of joy rolling out of his eyes...

"No..." Major Monogram replied, trying to hide the truth, "I'm just...uh...sweating through my eyes."

"Wow!" said Perry, as he took pictures of the fireworks with his camera, "Its...so...beautiful!"

"Yes...yes it is!" said Pinky, looking up at the now active night sky.

"I never knew that wishing can be so...powerful!" exclaimed Peter.

"These fireworks are truly one of a king!" said Randal.

"So far, so good..." said Monty, doing well recording the fireworks with his video camera.

2 minutes later, green, red, brown, yellow, and orange fireworks exploded in the night sky. In the background, there was a fight scene playing over the speakers. It was the climax of the animated Disney movie, "Peter Pan".

At this certain part, there was a ticking noise...

"Hey Hook!" called out Peter Pan's voice, "Its your crocodile friend!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Captain Hook's voice in fear, "No! It-it c-c-can't be!"

More green and red fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded in a beautiful display! The music got more and more intense by the second!

Another 2 minutes passed, and then as purple and blue fireworks shot up into the sky, another Disney song was playing. This song was from the animated Disney movie, "Aladdin".

 _Genie (singing):_ _"Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?_

 _Let me take your order, jot it down?"_

 _You ain't never had friend like me!_

 _Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd_

 _Come on whisper what it is you want;_

 _You ain't never had friend like me!_

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

 _You're the boss, the king, the shah._

 _Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish._

 _How 'bout a little more baklava?_

 _Have some of column A try All of column B,_

 _I'm in the mood to help you, dude._

 _You ain't never had friend like me_

 _Oh my. No no. My my my._

 _Can your friends do this?_

 _Can your friends do that?_

 _Can your friends pull this_

 _Out their little hat?_

 _Can your friends go poof?_

 _Well looky here._

 _Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,_

 _And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,_

 _I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,_

 _You've got me bona fide certified;_

 _You've got a genie for charge d'affaires._

 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out,_

 _So what you wish, I really wanna know?_

 _You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_

 _Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -_

 _Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three._

 _I'm on the job you big nabob!_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

 _You ain't never had a friend like meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Finale, there were only 3 minutes left in the fireworks show...

"This is the best fireworks show ever!" said Andy.

"You said it!" said Dan.

"I don't want this show to end!" said Leopold the Leopard.

"I hope it ends on a high note!" said Cheshire.

"I think it will..." said Darren, "This is Walt Disney World after all!"

"I think it's almost over!" said Polly.

"It seems like this is the climax!" exclaimed Jason.

"Magic is in the air!" exclaimed Barren.

"Here come the finale..." said Marissa.

As colorful fireworks shot up into the air, more music played in the background...

 _"When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those to love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true!"_

 _(Pause)_

 _"Make a wish!_

 _Make a wish!_

 _Make...a...wish!_

 _Wishes!"_

 _(More fireworks shoot up in the air...)_

 _"When you wish upon a star,_

 _Your dreams...com... truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!"_

"Like I said..." said Jiminy Cricket, "It all starts with a wish!"

At that point, dozens of color fireworks, big and small, and loud launched into the sky all at once, lighting up the darkened park. Everyone smiled at this, knowing that they had just seen the best fireworks show in history.

Finally, the fireworks show ended! Everyone all over the park cheered as the lights came back on. They were happy...happy as Mickey Mouse.

Even the animal agents cheered, knowing their day at the, "Magic Kingdom" park had just ended...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! The fireworks had just ended so has this chapter. The trip is not over for the animal agents though, as they have other parks to see and enjoy.**

 **I have nothing else to say except that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking to the next one!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers. I'll see you all in chapter 54 of this wonderful magical story.**


	54. Chapter 54: Back to the Resort Hotel

**I'm getting tired of saying hello, but what the heck!? Hello again readers of,"Fan Fiction"! I hope you all enjoyed the fireworks show in the last chapter! Fun to read, wasn't it?**

 **You know, after a long day of fun at the, "Magic Kingdom", I bet you just wanna get back to your hotel, get a snack or drink, watch some TV, relax, read a nice Disney book, and go to bed for the night, don't you?**

 **Well, in this chapter, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl will head back to the, "Contemporary Resort" hotel for the night. This idea was requested by "FanFiction" author "Quanktumsprit", who's a great friend and author. This author told me this idea, stating that the animal agents should take a hour or two to relax and unwind.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones! This story is going great so far. Enjoy chapter 54 everyone!**

It was now 12:00am, midnight at the, "Magic Kingdom" park. The "Cinderella Castle" was now lit up with a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. All the rides, gift shops, and food vendors were now closed up for the night. Hundreds and thousands of guests were making their way to the main exit. At the, "Tomorrowland Terrance", the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl had just finished up with the, "Fireworks Dessert Party".

They had already began to walk out of the desert party area and make their way down, "Main Street USA" towards the park's exit. Despite Perry having a hard time at the beginning of the trip, it didn't matter to him anymore. Even though his host family wasn't there, he was having a wonderful time at, "Walt Disney World"!

"This was the best time ever!" said Perry, "I've never had so much fun in my entire life!"

"I'm having so much fun too!" said Pinky, "This is the most magical place in the world!"

"It sure is Perry!" said Randal, "I loved the rides, the foods, the drinks, the selection of gifts...EVERYTHING!"

"Disney truly is the happiest place in the world!" said Peter, "I have never visited a place like this before!"

"And this was just one theme park..." said Barren, "I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow morning!"

"I'm sure Major Monogram has an idea already..." said Cheshire.

"I just want to get to bed now..." said Barren.

"I want to buy a Disney book when we get back to the hotel." said Darren.

"Where can we buy one of those?" asked Andy.

"Duh, you can just go to a gift shop inside the hotel...on the fourth floor." said Jason, "Disney as a whole bunch of gift shops!"

"I'm going to order a snack over room service when we get back!" said Polly.

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Marissa, "You just ate 3 plates of desserts at the Dessert Party!"

"I'm going to watch some Disney Channel when we get back!" said Sandra the Snake.

"I just want to get to bed!" said Sally the Goose, carrying a bag of "Walt Disney World" souvenirs from the, "Emporium" gift shop.

"Me too..." said Dan, "I hope something funny is on tonight!"

"I think I'll get a back massage at the spa..." said Leopold the Leopard.

The animal agents, continue to walk down "Main Street USA" through one of the tunnels of the train bridge...

"I must say, dad..." said Monty, "This place is fun...even for teenagers."

"It sure is, my boy..." said Major Francis Monogram, putting an arm behind Monty's back, "It sure is!"

"Nice place..." said Carl, "Nice place, the Magic Kingdom!"

Everyone then walked through the exit gate pass some turned off turnstiles. As they did, the final annouannoucement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the final announcement, "Boys and girls...thank you for joining us for a wonderful day at the Magic Kingdom! Throughout the day you have experienced magic like never before! Wether you danced like a Disney princess or fought like a fearsome pirate, this day will be one to remember forever! You look forward to you have a wonderful day with us tomorrow morning when we open up the gates for some more Disney magic moments! Once again we look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning for more magical memories! thank you and we wish you a good and magical dream filled night!"

The "Cinderella Castle" then began to make twinkling noises before turning back into its normal color that is usually seen during the day. Yep, the "Magic Kingdom" theme park was now closed for the night.

The animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl made their way to the right and up the concrete ramp to the monorail station. luckily just as everyone reached the boarding area tomorrow with a gold stripe in the middle had just stopped in the station and opened the doors. The monorail car, as well as the other ones, had no other guests inside...this one was empty!

As everyone boarded the monorail car, they did not notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa board the car next to theirs... Once everyone got inside along with a bunch of other guests, a pre-recorded announcement came over the intercom once again...

"Please stand clear of the doors!" said the pre-recorded announcement.

The doors then closed up automatically. 10 seconds later, the monorail train coasted right out of the station and towards the "Contemporary Resort".

"Its nice to know that Walt Disney World has convenient ways of transportation!" said Perry, "In Danville, there's no monorail like this!"

"You said it, Perry!" said Pinky, "I like using this monorail!"

"We hope you enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom!" said the pre recorded announcement, "We're far away to the Contemporary Resort. for now hold on to the handrails and stay clear of the doors you'll be home soon!"

"This isn't even where we live!" complained Peter, "Why did they just say we'll be home soon?"

"That's just the way Walt Disney World announces returns to Disney hotels..." said Sandra, "It's not really telling us we live here!"

In only less than 5 minutes from monorail finally coasted into the unloading station of the "Contemporary Resort" building. The train came to a complete stop, doors opened up, and everyone including the animal agent stepped off the monorail and headed down an escalator to the main part of the 4th floor...

Perry and Pinky took an elevator up to the 14th floor. Leopold went to the 2nd floor to go to the spa. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl took another elevator up to their hotel suite on the 14th floor. Jason, Darren, and Andy went to the, "Fantasia Gift Shop on the 4th floor. Sandra, Polly, Dan, and Marissa went up to the 14th floor too.

In their assigned room, Perry and Pinky got ready for bed. Perry and Pinky cut off their paper dessert party wristbands and threw them away. The 2 animal agents took off their fedoras for the night and put them beside their beds. They also took time to floss and brush their teeth. Perry also plugged in his camera into his charger.

"Well, goodnight Perry..." said Pinky, as he snuggled under the covers, "We'll have more fun tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Pinky..." said Perry, as he reached over to the bedside table and turned the room lights off, "I'll see you in the morning!"

And with that, he fell asleep and so did Perry.

For the next hour, everyone else did their own thing. Darren read a few pages of a thick book on "Walt Disney World" theme parks. Leopold got a wonderful and smooth back massage in the spa. Polly ordered a Mickey Mouse snapped brownie from room service for a snack. Barren watched, "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids "on TV. Sandra watched some, "Jessie" on TV.

Jason read a book on Walt Disney himself. Dan watched some, "Cartoon Network" shows on TV. Cheshire read a book on Disney food recipes. Andy watched "Toy Story" on TV. Cheshire read a book on Disney ride engineering. Marissa went straight to sleep, having been very tired from the fun filled day. Everyone else either walked around the hallways or relaxed in their assigned rooms...

One hour later, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl fell asleep in their suite. In the other assigned rooms, the other animal agents soon fell fast asleep...

 **Well, that's it for day one of the trip. The animal agents had a wonderful time in the "Magic Kingdom" theme park! In the next chapter, the second day of the trip shall begin.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Where will the animal agents go to?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I'm not going to spoil it now! I'll see you all in chapter 55! Goodbye for now my fellow readers!**


	55. Chapter 55: Breakfast at Contempo Cafe

**Hello again readers of, "FanFiction"! It is time for another chapter of this magical story! In the last chapter, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl left the, "Magic Kingdom" park, and went back to the, "Contemporary Resort" hotel.**

 **Once back, everyone relaxed and did whatever they wanted to do for an hour before going off to bed. In this chapter, it'll be the next morning on the second day of the week long trip.**

 **What will everyone do for breakfast?**

 **What theme park are they going to visit?**

 **Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Enjoy chapter 55 everyone!**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clock went off the next morning. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains and through the balcony glass door into the hotel rooms. In room # 1436, Perry and Pinky opened thier eyes and woke up, sitting up in bed.

"It's morning already!?" asked Perry, "It

"It looks like it!" replied Pinky, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Perry yawning.

They both looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:01am in the morning. It was now Tuseday, the second day in, "Walt Disney World".

"Well, its time to get up and have fun!" said Perry, throwing off the covers on his bed.

Pinky nodded and thew off his covers too. The 2 happy and slightly tired animal agents proceeded to get ready for day 2 of the trip. They both put on their, "Fast Pass" wristbands, as well as their fedoras.

As Perry put his fedora on, Pinky noticed a folded up piece of paper in front of the door. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it...

 _Animal Agents Pinky and Perry,_

 _Today is the second day of the trip here at the, "Walt Disney World" resort. Today, at around 9:30 or 9:45am, we're all heading on a bus to the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park. In addition to this, Carl booked you two and the other animal agents a lunch reservation at the, "Rainforest Cafe" near the entrance. The reservation is at 3:10pm. I hope you both have a wonderful time and go wild Disney style!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Major Francis Monogram._

"Perry..." said Pinky, as he folded the note up and threw it away in the trash bin, "I got a letter from Major Francis Monogram!"

"Really?" asked Perry, as he put his camera under his fedora, "What did it say?"

"It said that around 9:30 am to 9:45 am or so, we'll be leaving to the Animal Kingdom theme park!"

"Animal Kingdom?" asked Perry, "What kind of theme park is that?"

"I have no idea..." replied Pinky, "I've never heard of it. We'll see it when we get there."

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" asked Perry, "I'm so hungry!"

"Well, I'm in the mood for the Contempo Cafe on the fourth floor." said Pinky, "I've seen it on our first day and it looks pretty good!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's go down there and eat!"

So in just 5 more minutes, the 2 animal agents brushed their teeth, flossed, washed their faces, and got ready for breakfast. They grabbed their room keys and left the hotel room for the day.

On the fourth floor, dozens of guests were already buying gifts in the gift shops, playing in the arcade, buying food from the small market, and eating breakfast at either "Chef Mickey's" or the, "Contempo Cafe".

Perry and Pinky took an elevator down to the fourth floor. Once at the floor, they both stepped off and walked over to the entrance area of the, "Cotempo Cafe".

By then it was 8:25am. A line of about 14 other guests stood in front of Perry and Pinky. The, "Contempo Cafe" had a very impressive set up. There were two ordering podiums were cast members took orders and printed out order receipts.

There was a marble counter where all hot food orders were picked by guests. To the right of the counter, was a plastic self-serve pastry box. Inside the plastic box were multiple pastries to choose from. There were regular croissants, chocolate croissants, cinnamon rolls, chocolate chip muffins, double chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins, cheese danishes, strawberry danishes, whole wheat bagels, plain bagels, wheat bread slices and rye bread slices.

There was also a refrigerated section to the left of the counter. The 3 huge self-serve fridges had a huge selection of drinks. There was white milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, bottled water, orange soda, lemon-lime soda, "Coca-Cola", small cream cheese packets, bottled iced tea, and even bottled cocktails.

There were also 2 wooden shelves of pantry items. There were apples, bananas, oranges, granola bars, mini containers of assorted cereals, and even little pouches of nuts.

Along side the tables in the sitting area, there were 2 long tables of condiments. There was butter, maple syrup, whipped cream, coffee cremer, sugar packets, salt packets, pepper packets, a soft drink dispenser machine, an Ice despenser machine, a hot coffee despenser machine, a hot water despenser machine, packets of teabags, plastic, straws, plastic lids, plastic forks, plastic knifes, plastic spoons, and paper napkins.

This place surely had everything for a nice morning breakfast! 10 minutes later, it was Pinky and Perry's turn to order their food. They both took a look at an electronic menu to their left before deciding on what to order...

"Good morning and welcome to the Contempo Cafe!" said a male cast member at the order podium, "What would you two like to order?"

"I'll have a Bounty Platter." said Perry, "But instead of the 4 plain pancakes, I would like 4 chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'll have Grilled Breakfast Sandwich..." said Pinky, "And I'll have a side order of bacon strips."

"Will that be for here or to go?" asked the male cast member, as he typed the order on his electronic computer screen.

"We're eating here." replied Pinky.

The male cast member smiled and printed and order receipt. He handed it to Pinky.

"When the order number at the bottom is called up..." said the male cast member, "Go up to the counter and pick up your order."

"Thanks mister!" said Perry.

"You're welcome." said the male cast member, "You both have a magical day!"

The 2 animal agents nodded and walked to the counter. They both saw that the order number was #521.

Perry opened up the plastic self-serve pastry box, took a sheet a butcher paper, grabbed a small plastic plate, and grabbed a double chocolate muffin.

Pinky took a sheet of butcher, a small plastic plate, opened the plastic case, and grabbed a chocolate croissant.

"Nothing like a nice warm and sweet pastry to go with a hot breakfast!" said Perry.

"You said it, Perry!" said Pinky.

They both walked over to the refrigerated section and each got a drink. Perry grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk. Pinky got a bottle of orange juice.

Suddenly a male cook from behind the marble counter spoke up...

"Order # 521 is ready!" called out the cook, "I repeat, order # 521 is now ready!"

"Order 521..." said Perry, looking at the bottom of the order receipt, "That's us!"

"Time to get our hot food!" said Pinky.

He and Pinky walked up to the counter and smiled as the 2 trays of their ordered food were ready right on time! Perry put his chocolate milk bottle and double chocolate muffin in his tray, and carried the tray to one of the 3 check out counters.

Pinky placed his bottle of orange juice and his chocolate croissant on his tray, and carried it to another one of the 3 check out counters.

Both animal agents just showed their OWCA ID badges to the cashiers, and they were able to have the breakfast for free. Perry and Pinky carried their trays to a find a vacant table in the seating area.

Major Monogram, Carl, Monty, Peter the Panda, Randal the Racoon, Dan the Duck, Darren the Dog, Cheshire the Cat, Jason the Fox, and Barren the Beaver were already sitting at differnt tables in the area, eaiting their own breakfasts. The other animal agents orderd room serivce for breakfast...

After grabbing some plastic utensils, napkins, and some needed condiments, Perry and Pinky found a vacant table and sat down to eat.

"Well, let's eat up!" said Perry, "We have long fun day ahead of us!"

"Yes, yes we do!" said Pinky.

 **Hope I got you all hungry again. The, "Contempo Cafe" is a nice place to get food. I've been there dozens of times, and I love the food made there!**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on...again! In the next chapter, the animal agents shall be on their way to the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park!**

 **Goodbye for now fellow, "FanFiction readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	56. Chapter 56: Arrival at Animal Kingdom

**I'm back again! And as usual, I'm back with another chapter of this magical story! I hope you all got hungry on the last chapter! This one will focus on how the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl will get to the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park!**

 **However, there is no monorail track connecting to the, "Animal Kingdom" park. So in this chapter, you'll find out how everyone will get there. I've used this method of transportation almost every time I've been to, Animal Kingdom" in real life!**

 **How will they get there?**

 **Will it be a very long journey?**

 **Well, I'm not going to spoil it now. You'll just have to read and find out! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 56 of this wonderful musical story!**

One hour later, it was 9:30am in the morning. All of the animal agents have finished breakfast and were heading into an elevator along with Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl. Once in the lobby, they all walked out of an exit door to the right, and out to an area with a few white benches.

"We'll need to take a bus to Animal Kingdom..." said Francis Monogram, "Since there's no monorail route to get there."

"According to this transportation guide..." said Carl, reading from a brochure, "Disney Transit Buses arrive at all Walt Disney World resorts every 25 to 30 minutes."

There were no buses at the waiting area yet. But there were about 45 random guests waiting at the bus stop area with the animal agents. The guests each had different buses to catch. Some were going to, "Magic Kingdom", some were going to, "Epcot", a few were going to, "Animal Kingdom", and the rest were going to, "Disney's Hollywood Studios".

"How much longer until a bus comes?" asked Perry, "I want to see Animal Kingdom!"

"Perry, we'll get there before the day is out." said Pinky, "You'll just have to be patient."

"The bus will come before you know it!" said Peter, "Just remember that Walt Disney World is full of reliable transportation."

10 minutes later, a "Disney Transit" bus arrived and pulled up alongside the bus stop area. This one said, "Magic Kingdom" on an electronic sign above the bus's windshield wipers at the front. The doors opened up, and about 10 random guests stepped on. The driver closed the doors up, and slowly drove away from the bus stop area and off to the, "Magic Kingdom"...

"That wasn't our bus!" complained Randal, "Now we have to wait even longer!"

"I'm sure our bus will be next!" said Barren, "After all, there's other park's that people need to get to."

15 minutes later, another bus pulled up alongside the bus stop area. This one had the words, "Disney's Hollywood Studios" displayed on the electronic sign above the bus's windshield wipers at the front. The doors opened up and about 15 random guests stepped on. The driver closed the doors and drove away from the area and off to, "Disney's Hollywood Studios"...

"That wasn't our bus either!" exclaimed Dan, "When will our bus get here already?"

"Yeah!" complained Cheshire, "The bus is taking too long!"

"At this rate, we'll never get to Animal Kingdom!" said Darren.

10 more minutes later another bus pulled up alongside the bus stop waiting area. This one was the right one! It had the words, "Animal Kingdom" displayed on the electronic sign above the bus's windshield wipers at the front. The doors opened up and all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty stepped on...

The bus was air-conditioned on the inside, as well as very clean. Everyone was lucky, and found seats to relax on for the bus trip to, "Animal Kingdom". After 10 more random guests stepped on, the bus driver closed the doors, and unlocked the parking break.

"Finally!" said Andy, "Now, we're on our way to Animal Kingdom!"

"I'm looking forward to arriving at the park!" said Marissa, "I can't wait to see it!"

The lights on the inside of the bus turned off, to allow sunlight from outside to shine through the bus windows for natural lighting. The bus driver then drove the bus away from the bus stop area, through the exit gate around the, "Contemporary Resort", and down the road on the route to the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what rides they have!" said Sandra.

"I'm looking forward to trying the food!" said Jason.

"I hope Animal Kingdom has a roller coaster!" said Polly with excitement.

"I wonder which characters you can meet there..." said Leopold, "I hope to meet Simba, Timome, and Pumba!"

"Hello everyone..." said a pre-recorded voice over a speaker, "And welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System. We're on our way to Disney's Animal Kingdom! Experience wildlife like never before in this one of a kind theme park! So for now, just sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. If you're standing, please hold onto the handrails or a strap above you, and stand clear of all doors. Thank you and have a pleasant drive to Animal Kingdom!"

The pre-recorded announcement turned off and some background music played over the speaker for a while. The bus drove under multiple direction signs and past several billboards.15 minutes later, the bus made a right turn turn close to the "Animal Kingdom" entrance...

Once through the "Buses Only" entrance gates, the bus drove up to a series of numbered bus stop areas. Area # 14 was where the bus pulled up alongside and made a complete stop at. The lights inside came on, and the doors swung open. The animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, Carl,and the random guests stepped off the bus and into the waiting area.

"Here we are!" said Perry, "Animal Kingdom!"

"I hope the park has decent rides here!" said Sally the Goose.

Everyone walked past other numbered bus stop areas, 2 vending machines, and a parking tram loading area before being able to see the park entrance gate. The park entrance area had a bunch of tall trees all around it. There was also a small outdoor snack stand, a small open-aired gift shop, a baggage check area, and a smaller gift stand.

The animal agents went up to the hand baggage check area. Just like at the, "Magic Kingdom", the animal agents took off their fedoras off, and allowed the security guards to took through them to make sure there were no weapons hidden. After that, everyone was able to walk up to the entrance gate. Once at the gate, everyone scanned their entry tickets and went through the turnstiles...

 **Well, it tools like everyone arrived at "Animal kingdom" safe and sound! The buses in, "Walt Disney World" are the most efficient way to get around!**

 **Time to move on once again. In chapter 57, the animal agents shall see a cool 3-D show as their first attraction in, "Animal Kingdom"!**

 **Goodbye for now readers of, "FanFiction"! I'll see you all again in the next chapter!**


	57. Chapter 57: It's Tough to Be a Bug

**I'very happy to be back with another chapter! I'm on a roll, aren't I? This is chapter 57 of this wonderful musical story. Since chapter 1, I've been full of ideas! Well, in this chapter, the animal agents shall see a 3-D show for their first attraction in, "Animal Kingdom"! It's a very good one...a creepy and crawly one too...**

 **This 3-D show is real and located in the park's landmark...a giant tree covered in animal carvings known as the, "Tree of Life". It's full of special effects, just like the, "Mickey's Philharmagic" 3-D show in the, "Magic Kingdom" park. This idea was suggested by, "FanFiction" authors, "FanficFan920" and, "TheDisneyFan365". Thank you both for the idea! You two are really great authors with miles and miles of ideas and inspiration!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just sit back, relax, and read chapter 57! Here we go!**

After everyone was inside the park, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl split up. Perry and Pinky walked to the right past a few bushes and onto a stone bridge. All around them were dozens of guests walking around, buying gifts, buying food, and having fun.

In the distance, Perry and Pinky could see a huge larger-than-life sized tree. It was very tall, had bright green leaves at the very top, and a ton of carvings of life sized animals all over the trunk and lower roots.

"Look at that tree over there!" said Pinky, pointing to the tree, "I read in a book last night that the tree is called the Tree of Life and it has over 325 animal carvings on it!"

"Really?" asked Perry, "It doesn't look like it...I can't see that many carvings from all the way over here!"

"Let's get a closer look.." said Pinky, "And we'll take a few photos!"

So Perry and Pinky walked towards the" Tree of Life" and walked to the right only to find a ride entrance area. There was a "Stand-By Entrance" and a "Fast Pass" entrance. there was also a sign with the words, "The Tree of Life presents: It's Tough to Be a Bug" displayed on it...

"It's Tough to Be a Bug?" asked Perry as he read the sign, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It's not a ride..." said Pinky, reading an, "Animal Kingdom" park map, "It's a special effect filled 3-D show based on the Disney Pixar film, A Bug's Life!"

"That sounds cool..." said Perry, "And there seems to be only a 5 minute wait for the Stand-By entrance. Let's go in and see it!"

"I don't know..." said Pinky, lightly trembling, "I'm not very comfortable around bugs."

"Why not?" exclaimed Perry, "Its just a show. You said so yourself!"

"I understand that..." said Pinky, "But I'm already very itchy whenever I get fleas."

"Come on!" said Perry, "Don't think about fleas and let's go see this show!"

And with that Perry and Pinky walked through the "Fast Pass" queue. They walked past carvings of different birds, insects, and wild walking through the queue, the 2 animal agents reached a cave-like waiting room.

The brown doors were already open, and the cave was filling up with guests. the inside of the cave resemble the inside of a tree complete with fake bark, a stone floor, and even if you think roots hanging from the rocky looking ceiling.

Near the brown doors of the cave area, was a plastic bin on top of a table, lined up with polarized 3-D glasses resembling round bug eyes. Perry and Pinky each took a pair and walked into the cave waiting room...

"These glasses look different from the ones in the Philharmagic show we saw yesterday." commented Perry.

After walking into the waiting room, the brown doors closed up behind them. A few lights inside the waiting room lit up. There were a few double doors to the left of the room, that would open up automatically, and let guests into the main theater inside the, "Tree of Life".

"Attention all humans..." said a voice over the room's intercom, "Please step away from the doors to the left of the room, as they will soon open automatically towards you. Again, Please stand behind the yellow line, and away from the doors. Thank you!"

Perry, Pinky, and about 201 other guests moved away from the yellow lines in front of the doors...

The cave-like room had a bunch of fake advertising posters up on the walls to the right. There were poster names like, "Beauty and the Bees" and, "Dancing with the Fireflies". Perry and Pinky both chuckled after seeing a poster with the words, "Hopper: The Untold Story of Hopper the Grasshopper".

"I wish that show could be real..." said Pinky, "That way, we'll know why Hopper hated Flick the Ant in the Bug's Life Movie!"

"I'm sure his reason isn't even that good or excusable!" remarked Perry.

10 minutes later, a few lights shinned above the doors, and then the doors swung open towards the guests. Once fully open, everyone slowly made their way into the huge theater room. Inside were walls resembling the inside of a hollow tree, rows of wooden bench seats, and a large 3-D screen in the front of all the seats. The screen looked like it was covered in dozens of orange-winged butterflies. The ceiling resembled soil and rocks, and so did the floor, and the wall surrounding the screen...

"Attention all human visitors..." said a pre-recorded female voice over a speaker, "Its Tough to Be a Bug contains special effects, and dark moments that might be scary for younger children. If you would like to leave now before the show begins, just go go a nearby cast member, and they'll kindly direct you to the nearest exit. Thank you!"

"Let's find a good spot up front!" said Perry.

"Good idea!" said Pinky, "We'll see everything from there!"

As he and Perry ran up to the front row, they did not notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter, Vanessa sit in a middle spot 8 rows behind them. It took a while for everyone to get seated into the large theater.

"Well Vanessa, this isn't the front row..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But I'm sure we'll get a good view from here!"

"Whatever, dad." mumbled Vanessa to herself, "Whatever..."

"Attention everyone!" said a pre-recorded female voice over the intercom, "Please move all the way across your row to the end to make room for those coming in. Also, remain seated at all times during the show, and refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, and videotaping during the show. Also, do not put on your Bug Eyes until asked to do so. Thank you!"

After 4 more minutes of waiting for everyone to be seated, the entry doors to the right to the theater room closed up. The last few guests quickly got seated as the lights slowly dimmed. A pre-recorded male voice spoke over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice, "During our show, Please refrain from buzzing, stinging, or pollinating! And now, please put your hands together for your host...FLICK THE ANT!"

Everyone cheered as spotlights moved all over the theater before turning off. Only one pointing to the ground stayed on...

"Hey, fireflies!" said a whispering voice, "I'm up here!"

The spotlight moved up to the left wall of the theater...

"No...go a little higher!" whispered the voice.

The spotlight pointed up towards the far left of the ceiling near the screen...

"GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz impatiently.

Vanessa closed her eyes in embarrassment, and shook her head slowly, as other guest hushed him.

"Good, but move towards left a little..." whispered the voice again.

The spotlight moved to the left slowly before suddenly stopping...

"Perfect!" said the voice.

The spotlight revealed a human-sized animatronic of Flick the Ant himself! He was upside-down, sticking halfway out of a hole in the rocky ceiling area. He was looking downward at the audience. Everyone looked up and could see him...

"Hello and welcome to Its Tough to Be a Bug!" said Flick, "You nay not know it, but there's just as many of us ants in the world, as there is of humans. But sometimes, you humans just can't see it that way...that's why we gave you those special bug eyes. Go ahead and pit then on!"

Everyone in the audience put their 3-D viewing glasses on...

"Ah, perfect!" said Flick, "No you're all Honorary Bugs! On with the show!"

The spotlight turned off and the Flick animatronic disappeared from view. Background music began to play...

"Okay...that was weird!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "T-t-that can't be p-p-possible! Ants can't talk!"

"Dad, Its just an animatronic!" said Vanessa getting annoyed, "This is a Disney show...remember?"

The screen showed the orange butterflies flap their wings and fly away offscreen in various directions. The setting looked like the inside of a tree bottom. A bright green leaf was up right next to Flick, with the words, "Its Tough to Be a Bug" chewed into it.

"As you know, being a bug might be pretty dangerous at times..." said Flick, "But over the years, we've evolved and came up with a bunch of defense systems to avoid death by humans."

Flick did not notice a red and brown fury trantula sneak up behind him...

"Deep in the jungle..." said Flick, "There is a bug...well, not a bug per say, due to it having 8 legs, that crawls around the ground for food. When enemies approach it, the creature shoots..."

"BOO!" said the spider suddenly.

Flick jumped and shouted in fear...

"AHHHHH!" exclaimed Flick, "Dude, don't scare me like that! Everyone, this is Archine, a red and brown trantula. He's one of the most poisonous spiders out there...I still can't believe he scared me just now!"

"But it's my job to scare others!" said the spider.

"Well, now that you're here..." said Flick, "Would you mind telling our Honorary Bugs what you do for defense?"

"Oh sure!" said the spider, as 2 bees set up a spider web on a twig slingshot in the background, "Whenever I'm approached by larger animals, I turn around and shoot poisonous quills at them."

"Would you mind demonstration this defense system to the guests?" asked Flick.

"Certainly!" said the spider, "No problem!"

Another bee flew in holding a spider web net of acorns below him. He set the net down, untied it, and flew off-screen...

Flick took an acorn and placed it on the spider web slingshot. The spider turned around and aimed his quill shooter upward...

"Ready, Flick?" asked the spider.

"Ready!" replied Flick as he pulled back the tight web slingshot...

"3...2...1...fire in the hole!" yelled the spider.

And with that, "WHOOSH!" Flick released the slingshot web, launching the acorn into the air, towards the shocked audience. (At least it looked like so through the 3-D glasses).

"KABOOM!" the spider shot a quill at the acorn and hit it, breaking the acorn into a million piece. Blasts of air sprayed on everyone to make the action seem very real.

"Great shot!" said Perry, "Spider is an expert!"

"He's an expert alright..." said Pinky, "Shooting quills like that!"

"I wish I could do something like that..." said Perry.

In the 8th row, Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled...

"Maybe I can make a Poison Quill-Inator!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Disney World sure has inspiration!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head...

Back on the screen, Flick picked up another acorn, but did not notice the fly on it...

"Shoot up another one!" said the spider, "I'm on a roll today!"

"Will do!" said Flick, "I'm setting it up right now!"

Once set up, Flick pulled the web back and, "WHOOSH!" let it go, launching the acorn. But the fly on it tried to fly away It!

"Catch me, sucker!" remarked the fly, as he flew all around the screen.

"POW! POW! POW!" went the spider's quill launcher as the spider continued to shoot quills at the f y and kept missing. Blasts of air shot on everyone's faces! Some shouted in fear, and some people laughed at it all!

Flick panicked and tried to calm the spider down, but failed as it ran off-screen to the right, chasing after the fly...

"You can run, but you can't hide, you stupid fly!" yelled the spider, as he ran off-screen.

2 bees flew on-screen, picked up the makeshift slingshot and acorns, and carried them away off-screen...

"Uh...sorry about that folks..." said Flick, "Usually Arachine is pretty calm. Maybe our next act can make up for it!"

"I wonder what the next act could be..." whispered Perry.

"I think it's going be a fire ant!" said Pinky.

"Maybe it's going to be a flea!" said Perry.

"I better not be!" said Pinky, "I already have very itchy problems when it comes to fleas. I told you that outside!"

The show continued as Flick began to explain who and what the next guest was, but he did not notice a small green light slowly cut a circular hole in a wood wall behind him to the left...

"Our next guest is a termite. But not just any termite..." said Flick, "This one sprays it's cornered victims with...acid! Yep, deadly acid is what this termite uses as defense..."

"BOOM!" suddenly, a circular cut-out from the wooden wall fell down to the ground...there he was, a yellow talking termite with a small tube-like nose on his face...

"And he's damaging our set!" said Flick, as he noticed the termite walk in, "You know we've got other shows to do!"

"I' am a mean, lean, defending machine!" said the termite, "I' am the Termite-Nator!"

"Now this show is ripping off Terminator?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the 8th row, "Who does that!?"

People around him hushed him again. Vanessa just shook her head like before...

"Dad is so embarrassing..." she said to herself, "You can't even go to a place like Disney World without him acting like a child!"

"You couldn't hurt a flea!" exclaimed an off-screen voice in laughter.

"Oh yeah!?" went the termite, "Laugh THIS!"

And with that, the termite turned fo the right, and "HISSSS!" he sprayed a jet of green acid...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the off-screen voice in pain.

The termite the looked at the audience...

"I detect more intruders!" said the termite.

"N-n-no, wait!" said Flick, "These people are not intruders! They're Honorary Bugs!"

"No!" said the termite, holding out a hand in front of Flick, "Intruders must be terminated! No exceptions!"

Flick got scared and ran off-screen as the termite looked towards the audience again...

"Prepare to be terminated!" said the termite.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz covered his hands in fear...

"I don't want to die!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Please dont kill me! I'm too young to die!"

The termite sprayed green acid at everyone. Small hidden jets in the bench seats sprayed the audience lightly with water to create the illusion. Some people laughed and others shouted in fear. Suddenly the termite stopped...

"Uh oh..." said the termite, "I seem to have run out of ammo!"

The termite turned around and headed to the hole in the wall behind him. But he stopped and turned his head towards the audience.

"I'll be back!" the termite said in an evil warning tone.

And with that, he looked forward again and disappeared from view...

Flick came out from his hiding spot and looked around before looking towards the audience again...

"Well...at least you now know that some termites cannot be messed with." said Flick.

"No kidding!" whispered Perry, "That termite was evil! Right Pinky?"

Pinky didn't awsner...he just trembled in fear.

"And now, please welcome our third guest..." said Flick, "A fairly new discovered species of bug...the Stink Bug!"

The sting bug entered from the right of the screen. It was pruple with a dark green back, and red spots.

"This guy here..." said Flick, "Is a stink bug. When encountering bigger creatures he turns around and sprays them with a deadly, and very bad smelling odor!"

A bee flew on-screen and stuck a bright yellow sunflower into the ground behind Flick and the stink bug, before flying off-screen again...

"Target ready?" asked the stink bug, "Because I ate a of trash today to prepare for this moment!"

"Target ready!" said Flick, as he ran off-screen to the right covering his nose.

Suddenly the fly from the first act flew in, and got stuck in the center of the flower. He broke it off the stem and flew twoards the middle of screen. The stink bug turned around and amined his odor sprayer on his butt an the audience!

"Uh oh..." whispered Perry, "This is bad."

"Every bad indeed!" said Pinky.

"Everyone, watch out!" yelled Flick, poking his head out from the right, "He's going to BLOW!"

And with that, "HISSSSSSS!" the green looking spray came out from the butt of the stink bug. Tho bad odor filled the room. Some people laughed, some yelled, and others freaked out over the smell!

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Perry and Pinky together, "That odor is so...just...EWW!"

The stink bug continued after the fly with the flower, chasing it off-screen to the left. Flick came out just as the bad smell went away...

"Is everyone alright?" asked Flick, "Did the smell go away? I hope it did because that stink bug can really pack a stench!"

A bee flew on-screen again, grabbed the flower stem, and flew off-screen to the right with it.

"Now that the smell is gone, I would like to introduce..."

But before Flick could finish his sentence, "BOOM!" a booming noise came from the right of the screen! Scary sounding music played in the background!

A huge animatronic of Hopper, the evil grasshoper from the, "Bug's Life" movie came out from a hole in front of the screen to the right!

Everyone either shrieked or screamed in fear. Perry and Pinky just smiled at the surprise. In the 8th row, Dr. Doofenshmirtz froze in fear. Vanessa just ignored him...

"Flick..." said Hopper, "What are these humans wearing on thier heads?"

"I-I-I mad them Honarary Bugs and..." began Flick. Hopper didn't let him finish.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Hopper in anger, "HONARARY BUGS!? You've got to be kidding me! Humans hate us! They're our enemies!"

"No, you don't understand!" exclaimed Flick in desperation, point to the audience, "These humans are friends and..."

"Freinds!?" said Hopper with evil in his voice, "We'll see about that!"

Hopper pointed to Flick, "Get out of my sight you stupid ant!"

A huge scarab beetle came on-screen from the right and chased Flick off-screen to the left.

"Now that he's gone..." said Hopper, "Allow me to get down to business!"

The screen became dark. The show was getting very scary...

"Mosquitoes...show these humans the evidence!" ordered Hopper.

4 mosquitoes flew on-screen and unfolded a white posters. It was an advertising posters with the words, "Knock Them Dead Extrminators" on it.

"Friends don't kill other friends...do they?!" asked Hopper evilly.

A series of black and white silent clips of old movies appeared and played. They were old films of giant bugs taking over cities, and the military forces trying to shoot them down!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz covered his eyes...

"Oh no!" he said, "I can't watch this! It reminds me of the time I made a giant flying bat!"

"But dad..." said Vanessa, "You overcame your flying bat fear...remember?"

"Yeah, but the old movie about the giant cat inspired it all in the first place! And these clips remind me of it all...you just don't understand!" complained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As the clips played, the giant Hopper animatronic continued to speak...

"You humans have always seen us as nothing but monsters..." continued Hopper, "You've tried to kill is too! Using weird looking guns and store bought sprays, you all treated us like pests need to DIE!"

At that point, the Hopper animatronic dissapered below the stage in front of the screen to the right. A clip of a person using a can of bug killing spray came on the screen...

"Still don't get it?" said Hopper's evil voice, "Well, I think it's time you humans get a taste OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

As the can on the screen was used by the person in the random clip, the whole room became dark purple and black. "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" cold fog suddenly came out from a hole above the middle of the screen and quickly filled the entire room. The screen went black for a moment as more scary music played in the background.

"I say...the time now is payback time!" exclaimed Hopper's voice with evil laughter, "HORNETS, FIRE YOUR STINGERS!"

"POW!" sharp blast of compressed air shot out of tiny holes on the backrest of all the benches. Everyone shrieked in fear and some in pain!

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! THE HORNETS ARE ATTACKING ME!"

This time, instead of shaking her head, Vanessa groaned in frustration and embarrassment.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of huge animatronic black widow spiders slowly came down from holes in the ceiling! Thier legs were moving like real spiders, ad well as moving thier mouths. They dangled just a few feet above everyone's heads...

"No...no, it can't be!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Not...spiders! I hate spiders! GET AWAY! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Perry and Pinky just smiled, impressed by the special effetcs.

"Get back, spiders!" said Hopper's evil voice, "They've been scared enough. I'll take it from here!"

The spiders went back up into the hidden holes in the ceiling just as the screen was on again, and just as the fog cleared up out of the room.

Hopper was flying in the center of the screen, still being evil to everyone.

"You see..." said Hopper, "We bugs are better than you stupid humans! You better watch out as I intend to take over..."

But before he could finish his sentence, "WHACK!" a long pink toung suddenly shot put from nowhere and grabbed him and pulled him into some sort of green mouth...

The screen then showed the wooden set again...turns out that the green mouth belonged to a dark green iguana! The iguana smiled and crawled off-screen to the left. Flick came back on-screen from the right and looked at the audience...

"Well, I can see that everyone is okay..." said Flick, "And I forgot to mention that reptiles, while nice creatures, just fail to see how really tough it is to be a bug like me! Now...for our next act..."

"Flick..." whispered an off-screen voice to the right, "Ms. Butter Fly refuses to come out of her dressing room!"

"But...but why?" asked Flick in a low tone voice.

"I don't know..." replied the off-screen voice, "What are we going to do now?"

"Just...cue the finale!" whispered Flick back...

And with that, Flick looked towards the audience again...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said Flick, "Boys and girls...please welcome, the most sophisticated species of bugs in the Animal Kingdom...THE POLLINATING BUMBLEBEES!"

And with that, colorful spotlights begin to move all around the theater, music began to play, and some singing bumblebees appeared on the screen. They all performed the finale song...

 _"We're pollinators_

 _WERE POLLINATOOOOORS!_

 _If you like vegetables_

 _Fresh fruit, and flowers,_

 _Then thanks to us bugs for our marvelous powers!_

 _If it weren't for the fact, that we liked the taste..._

 _Then you'd be out there wallowing in shoulder-high waste.._

 _SHOULDER HIGH WASTE..._

 _AND IIiiiiiiiiif all bugs were wiped off the face of the planet,_

 _There'd soon be no humans around here to man it!_

 _The best thing about us YOU CANT LIVE WITHOUT US!_

 _SO ITS TOUGH TO BE A BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"_

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. The colorful spotlights turned off and so did the music. At that moment, orange butterflies began to cover up the set on the screen again...

"And that that concludes our show!" said Flick, "And remember that magnifying glasses are for looking at little bugs, not for burning little bugs!"

The orange-winged butterflies froze in the original position and the show was over.

Suddenly another pre-recorded announcement came over the intercom...

"Attention everyone..." said the pre-recorded annoucement, "Please remain seated so that the and, worms, and cockroaches can exit the building first!"

And with that blasts of air began to spray on everyone's butt sitting down on the bench seats! Some people screamed, others left and some kids even cried over the feeling of bugs crawling right under them!

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who quickly stood up, "BUGS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF. PLEASE, HELP ME!

A few pairs of double doors to the far left of the theater swing open and everyone began to make their way to the exits to leave the showroom...

"At this time..." said the pre-recorded annoucement, " please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the theater to your right! Also please dispose of your special bug eyes in specified containers near the exit doors! Have a wild time here at Animal Kingdom!"

Perry and Pinky where the first to leave the theater, as well as drop their 3-D glasses into a brown bin. Once that was done, everyone else did the same thing before exiting the theater. Once out, everyone walked on a path that lead them back to the rest of"Animal Kingdom"...

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the creepy and crawly show! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out I was busy with high school for the past few days! I promise you I will do my best to update my stories whenever I can but I still have the deal with high school and other parts of the real world.**

 **Yeah, this show is very creepy and fun for people of all ages. If you have the courage, I suggest you see it the next time you're in "Animal Kindgom"! It's fun, you'll like it!**

 **We** **ll, we must move on again. Chapter 58 is just around the corner! "FanFiction" readers, please PM me if you have any questions or requests for chapters. Goodbye for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	58. Chapter 58: Kali River Rapids

**Hello again readers of, "FanFiction"! I'm back with another chapter of this story. So, in the last chapter, Perry and Pinky went through a very creepy and crawly 3-D show. Now, they shall go on the first moving ride in "Animal Kingdom".**

 **Nothing else I can say about it except that it's great to cool off on during a hot summer day! Yep, that's the only hint I'll give you all for now. Don't want to spoil it for you. Please just sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 58 of this currently wild magical story!**

"What should we do now?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood for a ride."

"Let me see..." said Perry, looking at his park map, "Ah, how about Kali River Rapids?"

"That sounds like a water ride." said Pinky, "I thought Splash Mountain was the only water ride in Disney World!"

Apparently not!" said Perry, "Let's go check it out!"

So the 2 animal agents walked past a few food and drink kiosks, until they went through an arch with word, "ASIA" on it. After taking a right turn, they walked past a group of African-American dancers, putting on a dancing number for guests. Some guests even joined in the dance!

Then, they made a right turn down a pathway the ride entrance for, "Kali River Rapids". There were strollers parked around the entrance gate, as well as a gift stand selling stuffed plush animals, caps, and water bottles.

"Let's go through the Fast Pass entrance." said Perry, "The Stand-By Entrance has a 120-minute wait."

"That's a total of 2 hours!" said Pinky, "Wow...this ride must be very popular."

"Yep!" said Perry, "Especially in the summertime heat!"

After showing their rubber "Fast Pass" wristbands to a cast member, Perry and Pinky were allowed to continue down the "Fast Pass" queue.

The queue was very interesting. Part of it went through an open-air exhibit covered by wooden planks. The exhibit had posters of forest fires, and trees being cut down. The focus of the ride, seemed to be about forest devastation.

Small fans were spraying cool water around the area to keep guests cool in the Florida heat. Needless to say, the fans did their jobs and Perry and Pinky stayed cool.

"At least it's refreshing while waiting in line!" commented Perry.

After walking through the queue some more, the 2 animal agents reached the boarding area of the ride. It was a slow-moving circular wooden platform. It was moving slowly clockwise and a wooden bride provided access for boarding guests...

Each of the rafts were circular and had 2 seats at 4 different edges of the raft. A total of 8 guests could fit into each raft. In the center of each raft, was an orange circular railing for people to hold onto.

Each of the seats had a black seat belt. In the middle of the circaulr railing, was a compartment for storing loose articles during the ride.

When Perry and Pinky reached the platform itself, they were assinged a raft ti the left. They stepped on and sat in 2 of the seats together. Once buckled up, Perry and Pinky put thier fedoras in the middle storage compartment.

"How convenient!" said Pinky, smiling.

"At least I don't have to worry about soaked items..." commented Perry, "My camera shall be safe and sound!"

2 young kids, 2 adults, and 2 teenagers got in the raft too. After buckling up, they proceeded to put random loose articles in the storage compartment too. One of the teenagers closed the plastic cover on top of the compartment, just as the raft approached the end of the station...

A strong current would move the raft throughout the ride. Once the raft reached the end of the boarding station area, it made a left turn down a river path.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Perry, "We're gonna get wet!"

"I hope not..." said Pinky, "The water might be dirty!"

"That, I highly doubt..." said a teenage boy sitting to the left, "Disney water rides don't have contaminated water, knowing guests can get wet."

The raft then made a right turn towards a moving wooden hill climbing system. The raft was then slowly being carried to a second level by the hill climb.

"Looks like we're going up!" said a teenage girl sitting to the left, "I wonder what we'll see!"

As the raft got closer to the stop, small water cannons sprayed the raft with cold water. Perry, Pinky and the 6 other guest got sprayed by these cannons...

"Oh man..." said Perry, "It's already the beginning of the ride and I got soaked!"

"Oh no! Not my new shirt..." complained a random man, sitting across the raft from Perry and Pinky, "I just bought this Everest T-shirt and now it's all soaked!"

"Everest T-shirt?" asked Perry, "Where did you get that from?"

"My husband here got it from the gift shop after we rode Expedition Everest!" said a lady sitting next to the man, "It cost a total of 20 dollars. I think the price is outrageous!"

"No kidding..." said Pinky, as the raft reached the top of the hill climb, "Who pays 20 bucks for one T-shirt?"

Then, the raft reached the 2nd level. Once on the second level, the raft coasted down the river to the left on strong currents. This part of the ride was pretty smooth. The raft even coasted past multiple set pieces of chopped down trees and burning wood chunks. The heat of fire and the distance smell smoke filled the air...

"It smells weird up here!" complained a little girl sitting on the right, "What is that smell?"

"It's just the fire." replied the little boy sitting next to the girl, "It's not that bad!"

The raft went through some rough waves, splashing the sides of the raft with cold water. The raft the coasted down the river to the left, and to the right again. Everyone looked and noticed that the raft was slowly approaching a 45 degree hill drop into a river below!

"Uh oh..." said Perry, "I didn't know this ride had a drop like Splash Mountain!"

"You're not scared...are you?" asked Pinky smiling, "Are you, Perry?"

"No..."said Perry, "I'm just not in the mood to get wet again after getting soaked at the beginning of the ride!"

At that very moment, "WHOOSH!" the raft zipped down the hill drop and, "SPLASH!" landed right into the river at the bottom. Perry, Pinky, and the 2 teenagers got soaked with cold water!

"I got soaked again!" complained Perry, "I can't believe it!"

"It's no big deal to me..." said Pinky, "It's nice to get cooled off!"

Good point..." said the teenage boy, "I don't feel so hot anymore!"

"I totally want to go on this ride again!" said the teenage girl.

The raft coasted through the strong river currents, and went past beautiful trees, flowers, and other Asian plants. After making a few right and left curved turns, the raft went under a wooden bridge, and made it back to the unloading station. Once there, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, grabbed their articles from the circular storage compartment, and carefully stepped off the raft onto the boarding station.

"Well..." said Perry, as he put his fedora back on, "At least the ride was decent!"

"I agree, Perry!" said Pinky, putting his fedora back on, "That ride was nice AND refreshing!"

The 2 animal agents made their way through the path to the he exit of the ride. Once back in the rest of, "Animal Kingdom", Perry and Pinky took out their park maps and looked for the next ride to enjoy...

 **I hope you got refreshed on this chapter! "Kali River Rapids" is a nice and cool refreshing ride for all to experience. If you want to get soaked in the heat, the ride is totally for you! In the next chapter, another "Animal Kingdom" attraction shall be experienced!**

 **What is the next ride? Is it very fun? Is it a popular ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it's time to move on. Chapter 59 awaits you all on the next page!**

 **Goodbye for now my fellow readers of, "FanFiction"! I'll see you all in the next chapter of this magical musical story!**


	59. Chapter 59: Expedition Everest

**I'm back...again! Yep, I'm back with another chapt** **er of this story. After this chapter, I will post chapter 60 of this truly magical story! I must warn you all that this chapter will terrify you MORE than the, "Tough to Be a Bug" show on chapter 57! Yep, since the ride's opening day, its been the most popular ride at the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park.**

 **Inside, lives a mountainous beast known as...oh, wait a minute...I almost spoiled it all! Sorry readers, buy you'll just have to read this chapter to find out who the beast is! Well, at the end I have a HUGE shoutout for my favorite "FanFiction" PM author friend, "TheDisneyFan365".**

 **If you don't know this author, look at his or her stories, and please read them. If you enjoy them so much, please review them! And if you have any "Disney World" questions, feel free to ask him or her anything about "Walt Disney World". Now without further or do, please just sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 59!**

"What should we do next?" asked Perry.

"How about a thrill ride?" asked Pinky looking at his map, "What was the ride that the lady told us about?"

"Expedition Everest!" replied Perry, "She mentioned that her husband bought a t-shirt from it's gift shop!"

"Sounds like a nice thrilling idea..." said Pinky, looking at the ride description in his park map, "It seems to be some sort of roller coaster!"

"You mean like Big Thunder Mountain Railroad in the Magic Kingdom?" asked Perry.

"I guess so..." said Pinky, "Let's head over there!"

So Pinky and Perry walked away from the "Kali River Rapids" exit, pass the parked strollers, and past a random gift stand, and back to more of the, "ASIA" section of, "Animal Kingdom. They then followed a sign and walked to the left towards the "Expedition Everest" ride.

The area around the ride was full of guests walking around, parking strollers, running, buying gifts and having fun. To the right of the ride was a huge man-made lake surrounded by wooden railing and trees. The ride looked just like a real mountain topped with snow. There also was a hole in one part of the mountain with a track piece coming out of it, making a downward curve before going back inside the mountain again...

"Look at that thing go!" exclaimed Perry, as a roller coaster train rolled fast down the track of the mountain, "I like the ride already...and I haven't even been on it yet!"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Pinky in excitement, "Let's quit standing here and get on that ride!"

So Perry and Pinky walked to the entrance area. It looked like a small open-air red building. After Perry and Pinky walked through the "FassPass" entrance, they proceeded to walk through the queue. As they walked through it, they noticed multiple display cases of mountain climbing gear, painted Yeti pictures, a few painted wooden ancient masks, and posters advertising Mount Everest and the legendary Yeti.

"That mask looks creepy..." said Pinky, as he and Perry walked past a display cases to the left, "I wonder who used to wear it."

"Look at some of this stuff..." said Perry, "Some of thiz stuff has been flattened up, and other stuff seems to be broken into pieces!"

"Maybe it's the Yeti who did it!" said Pinky.

"The Yeti isn't real!" said Perry, "Its just a myth! Maybe the mountain climbers were clumsy and just dropped the stuff!"

"Then what can explain those weird footprints in the photo we saw in a display case behind us?" asked Pinky.

"I don't know..." replied Perry, "But I know that the Yeti is a myth and is not real!"

At that point, Perry and Pinky made another right turn and into a wooden room with railing. On the wall were a few pictures of mountain climbing expedition teams from the past. The people in the photos were smiling and holding climbing gear.

"At least those people look happy to have survived Mount Everest!" remarked Perry.

He and Pinky then made a right turn into the covered open-air boarding station. A cast member directed them both to wait in line # 1 for the first row of the train. But they didn't notice Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa waiting on line # 5.

"I hope this ride is as thrilling as Space Mountain!" said Perry.

"I hope it's all thrilling as Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!" said Pinky.

Suddenly, an empty train rolled into the station. The train had a total of 30 cars with 2 seats per row. The final car of the train had what looked like an old fashioned tea heater tank. The small boarding gates opened up and everyone waiting in the lines began to board the train cars.

"Attention all Expedition Everest team members..." said a pre-recorded voice over the intercom, "Once on board, please sit down immediately, pull down the restraint, and secure all gear in the cargo bag in front of you. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and have a save trip!"

Perry and Pinky stepped on board, sat down, put their fedoras in the 2 pouches in front of them, and pulled down their lap bars. Once everyone was seated, the small gates at the loading line closed up and to the right, cast members were checking to make sure all lap bars were locked in.

"Here we go..." said Perry in excitement.

At that moment, the train was dispatched out of the station. It moved along the track and made a right turn. "CLANK! CLANK!" the train suddenly went up a small hill climb. Once at the top, the train went down a small downward curve to the left and it moved fast along a smooth track. It made another left turn past trees and flowers.

"When are we going to go up the mountain already?" asked Pinky, as the train made another left and right turn.

Suddenly the train slowed down and went up a much higher hill climb. After going through a small cage full of ancient artifacts, the train went very high. Everyone could see the rest of "Animal Kingdom", as well as other theme park monuments and very tall hotels and resorts in the far distance...

"I can see the Contemporary Resort from up here!" exclaimed Perry, "Its very far but I can see it!"

"I see I giant golf ball in the distance!" said Pinky, "I wonder what park it's in..."

Suddenly, the train reached the top of the mountain. "WHOOSH!", the train went down slightly and then made a fast left curved turn through a small tunnel. After coming out the other end, the train came to a sudden stop on a straight track. At the end was a twisted and broken track. Weird looking paw prints in the fake snow...

"HEY!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sitting in the 5th row, "WHERE'S THE TRACK!?"

"Dad, for crying out loud..." said Vanessa annoyed, "I'm pretty sure that this is park of the ride!"

"No way!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "No way at all! Since when do roller coasters have broken tracks!?"

"What happened to the track?" asked Pinky, sitting in the first row.

"I have no idea..." said Perry, "But I have a feeling that this is not the cause of a natural event!"

Suddenly, the train sped backwards into a dark tunnel! It went very fast in the dark, going upside-down and on a few sharp curves!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear.

"THIS IS INTEEEEENSE!" shouted Perry and Pinky.

Suddenly the train entered a slightly lit up cave, and stopped. Above the tunnel in front of the train was a shadow projection. It showed a huge and scary silhouette of the Yeti itself! It roared and then tore up a train track in front of him!

"AAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE YETI!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Vannesa just closed her eyes and shook her head. Perry and Pinky smiled at the Yeti silhouette, as it then swung away and dissapered out of view...

Suddenly, "WHOOSH!", the entire train went forwards again and went past some hidden cameras and out a hole in the mountain! Everyone screamed as the train sped down a curved-downward track to the left.

"I WANT TO GET OFF!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, covering his eyes.

Air blew in everyone's faces, as the train went upwards on another upward curve to the left. As the train went through the dark mountain again, a roaring sound could be heard.

The train proceeded to go outside the mountain through another hole. It then went up 2 upward helix curves before slowing down on another straight track...

"At least that's over!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly the train went through another hole into the mountain again. This time, it went fast going up and down! Above everyone's head, hanging onto a rocky ledge was a huge scary looking animatronic Yeti! It had brown fure, black feet and hands, ans had fake saliva sticking out of its mouth.

As lights flashed on and off, Perry and Pinky smiled at this cool looking Yeti. Dr. Doofenshmirtz however, ducked down and closed his eyes as the rain went beneath the Yeti.

"I don't want to die!" he said, whimpering in fear, "I'm too young!"

Suddenly, after the train sped through another hole in the mountain, and down a right-diagonal turn, "SCREECH!", the train came to a very sudden halt on a straight track on ground level.

The roller coaster ride was now over. Several guests onboard the train cheered as the train slowly coasted out of the tunnel onto the outside world!

"We made it!" said Perry, "We survived Mount Everest!"

"Yes, yes we did!" said Pinky, "We even survived the mythical Yeti!"

"That...was...STUPENDOUS!" exclaimed Perry and Pinky together at the same time.

"Let's do that again!" said Perry, as he took his fedora out of the pouch in front again.

"Great idea, Perry..." said Pinky, as he grabbed his fedora, "Thats one great idea!"

The train coasted into an open-air unloading station and then came to a complete stop. All of the lap bars went up and the guests stepped off the train cars to the left.

"I' am NOT getting on this...this...DEATH TRAP ever again!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "No way, No how!"

"Dad...you're such a wimp when it comes to thrill rides!" said Vanessa, "I can't go on any of these rides with you at all. You said we would have find here and I'm not having any fun so far!"

"I'm sorry Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But you saw the Yeti, right? This ride is very scary! I..I...can't help it. I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

"Whatever..." remarked Vanessa, as she stepped out of the train.

Everyone then walked to the left of the exit station, past some photo result viewing screens, and into a gift shop. The gift shop sold merchandise that had to do with Mount Everest and of course, the Yeti! There was also a photo counter where guests could take photos of themselves on the ride home with them as a souvenir!

Perry and Pinky exited the gift shop and went through the "Fast Pass" entrance again. They went on the ride a total of 4 more times! After the 4th time, Perry and Pinky got tired of, "Expedition Everest". They looked at a park map, to see what to do next...

 **Scary roller coaster, wasn't it? I hope you liked it! "Expedition Everest" is a ride for the thrill seekers visiting "Animal Kingdom". It might be** **fast and intense buts it's all worth it!**

 **In the next chapter, the animal agents will do some more fun stuff in the, "Animal Kingdom" theme park. And now, a shout to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365". You gave me inspiration and all continue to for years to come. Thank you for being my friend and good luck on your next story!**

 **Well, time to move on to chapter 60 of this wonderful musical story. Goodbye for now readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	60. Chapter 60: Dinosaur Carnival Games

**Hello everyone! Its...DINO TIME! Yep, I said it. It's DINO TIME on this new chapter of this magical story! Are you crazy for dinosaurs? If so, this chapter is just for you. In, "Animal Kingdom" there is a whole section about dinosaurs called, "Dino Land USA"! It contains 3 rides, 2 food stands, a small area of picnic tables, a gift selling stand, and...a small area for carnival games! Yep, dinosaur-themed carnival games fill the area. With 5 games in all, its very fun for kids and adults.**

 **I play the games there all the time despite being a teenager. I personally think they're fun and enjoyable like the rides! I know the rules like the back of my hand! I go there all the time. I usually win 1 or 2 stuffed animals, but its better than nothing! In this chapter, another animal agent will meet up with Pinky and Perry, and join them in this chapter as they take on the games!**

 **Who is this third animal agent? Who will win games? Who will lose games? Will the games be a lot of fun? What kind of games are these? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I hope you enjoy chapter 60 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here we go...this is chapter 60!**

Perry and Pinky walked away from the gift shop exit of, "Expedition Everest" and walked towards the left of the, "ASIA" section of, "Animal Kingdom". It was now 11:45pm. After walking over a concrete bridge, the 2 animal agents proceeded to walk past a yellow building to left. It had the words, "Theater in the Wild" on the top. Under that, was a poster that had the words, "Finding Nemo: The Musical" displayed on it.

"That show poster looks nice..." said Perry, "I like the movie Finding Nemo, but I didn't know there was a stage musical production here!"

"It says here on my map that the next show is at 1:30pm..." said Pinky, "We should totally go see it later!"

"What should we do now?" asked Perry, "I'm in the mood for some fun!"

"Let's try...Chester and Hester's DinoRama!" said Pinky, looking in the map, "Its a small section inside a part of the park called DINOLAND USA! It has carnival games to try out!"

"Carnival games?! Cool! Let's go try it out!" said Perry, smiling at the idea, "I love games! Especially in a carnival setting!"

"Except that this carnival is in Walt Disney World!" added Pinky, "Let's go have some fun and competition!"

Perry and Pinky walked past the theater building, as well as dozens of parked strollers. There was also a small portable stand selling bottled soft drinks, assorted chips, and ice cream bars. Pinky walked up to it and got a Mickey Mouse-shaped ice cream sandwich. As he ate it up with delight, he and Perry went under an arch that looked like a huge and smiling yellow brontosaurus. On it, were the words, "Chester and Hester's DinoRama!" painted in green letters. The area was full of guests having fun together. There were about 2 rides, a gift stand, a small food stand, a few picnic tables, and a total of 5 carnival games to play for prizes!

Perry and Pinky both went up to the gift stand. It was selling Disney hats, Disney pins, Disney character autograph books, pens, sunglasses, and even kid-sized sandals. This stand also sold gamming tickets. Perry and Pinky both needed to get gaming tickets to be able to play the carnival games in the area.

"Hello. How can I help you two?" asked the female cast member.

"We'd each like 5 gaming tickets please!" said Perry.

The female cast member smiled and nodded. She opened up a small drawer and pulled out a total of 10 gaming tickets. She smiled as she handed 5 to Perry and 5 to Pinky. The 2 animal agents showed the female cast member their "OWCA" badges...

"Okay, you are both good to go! You both have a fun time!" said the female cast member, as she closed up the small drawer.

"Yes, yes we will!" said Perry, as he and Pinky walked away to their first game.

"I hope I win a big prize!" said Pinky, "I love the feel of winning!"

"Me too!" said Perry, "I already won a lot of points on the Buzz Lighter Space Ranger Spin ride at the Magic Kingdom! So I should be pretty good here as well!"

Each of the 5 games were different. Each game had its own set of rules, time limits, functions, and fun background music. But what stayed the same were the prizes...different sized and colorful stuffed animals!

Perry ran over to a game called "Whack-a-Dino!". He gave the male cast member one of his gaming tickets and got into position in front of one of the gaming stations. Each gaming station had 5 small holes for small animatronic dinosaur heads to pol out of, and a rubber hammer tied to the station with a small length of rope...

After 4 other guests got into position in front of 4 other gaming stations, the male cast member spoke up...

"Alright! Before we begin, I have a few minor rules to go over!" said the male cast member, You all have 1 minute to hit as much dinosaurs as possible. Each hit will give you 20 points! The first one up to 500 points wins! Ready...set..go!"

"RIIIIIIIIING!" a bell went off in the background. Perry and the 4 other guests began using the rubber hammers, hitting the animatronic dinosaur heads as the popped out of holes. Perry. Didn't have much luck, as the heads went very fast. He only hit the dinosaur heads a total of 8 times!

"RIIIIIIIIING!" rang the bell again, as the animatronic dinosaur heads stopped popping out of the holes. The score boards stopped counting up...

"Our winner is the lucky player at station number 4!" said the male cast member, pointing to a little girl, "Congratulations little princess! You win a nice large stuffed dragon!"

"Yay! I won!" said the little girl in joy, "Thanks mister!"

"No problem!" said the male cast member, as he reached under the counter and pulled out large red stuffed dragon, "Here you go!"

The little girl took the stuffed dragon and smiled. She jumped up and skipped away to another game...

"Oh well..." said Perry as he walked away to another game, "At least I tried. Maybe I'll win at another game!"

Perry walked over to another game. This one was called, "Fossil Fuel". This game used a series of water guns to push a series of orange buttons. That would make marked poles with colorful signs rise up to a goal light a few feet above it! Pinky also happened to be walking over to that game.

"Hey Perry..." said Pinky, "I saw you try the Whack-a-Dino game over there. I thought you would win."

"Nah, I didn't win..." said Perry, "A little girl did!"

"It's not easy to win carnival games!" said Pinky, "But maybe you'll have better luck at this game!"

"I hope so too..." said Perry, "Luckilly I have 4 gaming tickets left!"

Perry and Pinky sat down next to each other on little stools in front of the gaming counter. Perry and Pinky each handed the female cast member a gaming ticket. About 6 other guests were already seated on stools, ready to play the game...

"Before we begin..." said the female cast member, "I just have a few rules to go over. To make your sign go higher, aim the water gun carefully at the orange button target. The water pressure will make the signs go up. The first player to the top will win a prize! Ready...set...go!"

"RIIIIIIIIIING!" went a bell. And with that, "WHOOSH!" Perry, Pinky, and the 6 other guests pressed the red buttons on the handles of the water guns. Perry did his best, and managed to aim towards the center of the orange button target. Pinky however, did a much better job at this. His sign reached the target light in no time!

"RIIIIIIING!" the bell went off again. The other signs went down to the starting position again.

"And we have a winner!" said the female cast member pointing to Pinky, "Here's your prize! Well done!"

She reached down behind the counter and pulled out a green stuffed shark. She smiled and handed it to Pinky...

"Here you go! You earned it!" said the female cast member.

Thanks ma'am!" said Pinky, as he and Perry walked towards another game.

"You're welcome!" said Pinky.

Perry sighed as he and Pinky approached another game called, "Bronto-Score". This game had a line of basketball hoops, and piles of stuffed animals, and electronic score signs.

"What's wrong, Perry?" asked Pinky, "You seem...upset."

"What do you expect?" said Perry back, "I lost two games here and I only got three tickets left!"

"Oh, cheer up Perry!" said Pinky, "I'm sure you'll win at least one of the game here. Just don't give up!"

"I hope you're right..." said Perry, "I just would like to win something!"

Perry and Pinky stood behind the counter and each handed the male cast member a gaming ticket. About 3 other guests were already standing behind a gaming station.

"Before you two behind playing..." said the male cast member, "I just have a minor rule or two to go over. You each get four shots at scoring a basket. If you get all four shots, you get a large prize! If you get three out of four shots, you'll win a medium prize! If you get one or two shots out of four shots, you'll win a small prize! You may now begin!"

the male cast member handed Perry and Pinky each four orange basketballs. Perry and Pinky smiled at each other and, "WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!" they both tried thier best to score a basket!

Needless to say, Perry and Pinky didn't do good as neither of them scored a basket. Perry and Pinky both sighed with disappointment. The male cast member noticed this...

"Not doing well, huh?" he asked.

Perry and Pinky both shook their heads.

"Would you both like another try?" asked the male cast member, "I'll give you each four more shots..."

"No thanks..." said Pinky, "We're fine."

"Yeah..." said Perry, "Have a nice day."

Perry and Pinky walked off to a complex game known as, "Mammoth Marathon".

"Well, neither of us won that basketball game..." said Pinky, "But at least we tried."

"I hope we have better luck at this game!" said Perry, "I'm tired of losing stuff!"

This game booth was a really complex one. the game counter had 10 small slanted sections with three holes near the top. Each of the slanted sections were covered with sheets of hard plastic and were 2 feet long. In front of the small sections was a little plastic container holder with three wooden balls. each of the holes were marked with three different speeds.

On the wall of the game booth towards the back of the booth, was a huge acing track that looked like it was made for dinosaurs instead of cars. There are about 10 individual tracks each with a small dinosaur animatronic sticking out of it. The starting line was to the right of the wall and the finish line was to the left of the wall.

Perry and Pinky each sat down a stool in front of the counter, and each handed the female cast member a gaming ticket. About 8 other guests were already seated on the other 8 stools. The female cast member then spoke up...

"Before I let the race start..." said the female cast member, "Allow me to go over how the game works. To make your dinosaur move towards the finish line, you must use the balls provided for you, and toss them as far as you can into the holes that correspond to the speed of the dinosaurs. The faster and better you throw, the faster your dinosaur get to the finish line! Ready...set...go!"

"RIIIIIIIIIIING!" a starters bell rang. Perry, Pinky, and the 8 other guests began tossing the wooden balls into the little holes, therefore allowing the animals running dinosaurs to move across the race track towards the finish line! Perry's dinosaur animatronic made it about two-thirds of the way down the race track. Pinky's animatronic dinosaur made it halfway down the race track...

"I...can...make it!" said Perry, struggling to win.

Suddenly, "RIIIIIIIIIING!" the bell went off again. The animatronic dinosaurs stopped moving. Perry and Pinky didn't win again. Instead, little boy at station # 3 was the winner.

"And racer number 3 is the winner!" exclaimed the female cast member, "Good going young lad! Here's your prize!"

The female cast member reached down under the counter and pulled out a large stuffed orange turtle. She smiled and handed it to the little boy...

Perry and Pinky walked away from the game booth and walked towards another one. Perry only had one gaming ticket left. Pinky had two gaming tickets left.

"I didn't win again!" complained Perry, "So far Pinky, you won a prize from the Fossil Fuel game and I won nothing! I was so lucky in the Buzz Lightyear ride but I'm not so lucky here!"

"Perry, I understand how it frustrating it is not to win. I wanted to win more than one game but so far, it's nor working out..." said Pinky, "But we can't win all the time! These games are about having fun! Everyone knows that!"

"Maybe..." said Perry, "But I've seen little kids cry over losing!"

"That's because some kids don't understand that playing games are about having fun!" said Pinky, "Most kids know that, but a lot of other kids don't!"

As Perry and Pinky both approached a game called, "Comet Chasers", they both saw another animal agent walking toward it too...it was Peter the Panda!

"Hi Peter!" said Perry, as he and Pinky stood in front of the counter, "What's up?"

"Not much..." said Peter, "I went on Expedition Everest a few minutes ago, I had a bag of potato chips, and I'm about to play this game!"

"How may gaming tickets did you get?" asked Pinky, "Perry and I got five of them!"

"I only got one..." replied Peter, "I'm not usually a carnival game fan."

A male cast member walked up to Peter, Perry and Pinky. Peter handed the cast member his only gaming ticket. Perry gave the cast member his last ticket. Pinky handed the cast member one of his last two gaming tickets. The male cast member then handed each animal agent 5 black plastic balls.

There was a grey wooden table behind the counter. The table had dozens of round holes cut into it. Some of the holes had different colored rings around the edges. These colors were green, red, blue, and yellow. The rest of the holes had no colors around the edges. This was part of the score system for winning prizes...

"If a ball lands in a green hole, you'll get a small prize..." explained the male cast member, "If a ball lands in a red hole, you'll get a medium prize. If your ball lands in a blue hole, you'll get a large prize. If your ball happens to land in a yellow hole, you'll get an extra-large prize. Have fun!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Peter began to toss the balls randomly at the grey table to try to win prizes. Four of Peter's balls landed in regular holes. But one ball landed in a green hole. The male cast member handed Peter a small green stuffed fish plush as a prize!

Four of Pinky's balls landed in regular holes. But one of the balls landed in a red hole. The female cast member smiled at this, and handed Pinky a medium purple stuffed snake as his prize!

Four of Perry's balls landed in regular holes. But then, one of the balls landed in a yellow hole! Perry was shocked by this...he actually won a game!

"YES!" exclaimed Perry, "I WON! I LANDED A BALL IN A YELLOW HOLE!"

"Here you go!" said the male cast member, as he handed Perry his well earned extra-large prize.

The prize was an extra-large multicolored stuffed dragon! Perry smiled with happiness as he, Pinky and Randal walked away from the game booth. Pinky tried to win a game of, "Whack-a-Dino" using his last gaming ticket. But he lost as a little boy won instead.

After that, the 3 animal agents sat down at a picnic table and looked a park map to decide what to do next...

 **Wow...a competitive chapter, isn't it? The games in, "Hester and Chester's DinoRama" are fun but really hard to play. If you're up for a challenge at, "Animal Kingdom", then the games are totally for you!**

 **I think these games should never close down in my opinion. It's like a dinosaur themed carnival that's one of a kind. I hope you all have fun, if you decide to try these games out!**

 **Well, time to move on again I'm afraid. In the next chapter, a new ride shall be enjoyed. Read chapter 61 to find out what this ride is. Goodbye for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter of this magical story!**


	61. Chapter 61: Primeval Whirl

**Here I' am again. I'm here with yet another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, some games in, "Chester and Hester's DinoRama" were played. Perry won an extra-large prize from a game called, "Comet Chasers", despite having bad luck in the beginning. But hey, you can't win every single game there!**

 **In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Peter shall take on a ride that will make them very dizzy. What is this ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! I'm so happy I reached chapter 61! I worked so hard and I'm very proud of myself!**

 **The ride in this chapter is my sister's favorite, and after riding it I could see why! And now without further ado, I proudly present to you chapter 61. Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here we go...**

The three animal agents were sitting at a picnic table. Each of them put their well earned prizes in a plastic bag to make it easier for carrying them around. They were trying to think of the next ride to go on...

"Well, I'm in the mood for another ride." said Peter, "What should we go on next?"

"Well, seeing how we're in Hester and Chester's DinoRama..." said Pinky, looking at a park map, "I think we should go on the Primeval Whirl!"

"What kind of a ride is that?" asked Pinky, "Is it a thrill ride?"

"Yes, yes it is!" said Perry, "And the best part is, the entrance is right over there..."

Perry stood up and pointed to the area behind him...the entrance to, "Primeval Whirl" was only 10 feet away from the picnic table.

"Let's go then!" said Pinky, "I'm in the mood for a ride!"

And with that, the 3 animal agents walked away from the picnic tables, and walked towards the ride entrance. Upon going through the, "Fast Pass" entrance, they all walked through the queue to board a ride car.

There was only a 10-minute wait time in line. When it was their turn, a small wooden gate was opened up and the three animal agents got on a ride car. This ride car looked like an almost-circular time machine with 4 rubber seats and 2 long over-the-shoulder bars.

This ride was a small but fun type of roller coaster. Perry stepped on board, followed by Pinky, and Peter. Once seated, the animal agents placed their fedoras and plastic bags in the cargo pouches in front of them.

"This going to be a swell ride...I hope..." said Perry, holding onto the bar.

The ride car moved very slowly through the boarding station as guests would step on. A male cast member closed up a small metal tailing bar in the right of the ride car, and waved to the animal agents as the car made a left turn out of the boarding station...

"Here we go!" said Perry, "I hope we go very fast!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Pinky.

The ride car moved down a straight track before turning to the left again and going up a hill climb. As the car went up, the animal agents could see decorations resembling cartoon dinosaurs running away to avoid extinction! The car went up up 30 feet before reach then top and making a fast left turn...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Peter, as the car sped fast down the track, and made another left turn

The car sped left, right, left, right, and left again very fast. Then suddenly, "WHOOSH!", the car went down a dip and back up again to a straight section of track...

"Oh man, this is intense!" said Pinky, "I think I'm going to puke!"

"Make it stop!" yelled Peter.

The ride car made another left turn again and, "WHOOSH!", went down again. It sped to the other end of the ride structure and began making more left and right turns. Suddenly, the ride car began spinning around as it moved fast along the track. The ride car even sped under some animatronic comets, and signs saying things like, "The End is Near!", "Extinction is Upon Us!", "Evolve Now!", and, "Save Yourselves!"

"Now I'm REALLY going to be sick!" said Pinky, as he held on tight.

The ride car moved left, right, left, right and left again before, "WHOOSH!" going down again. Then the ride car went up and down a few bumps in the track before, "SCREECH!" the ride car came to a screeching stop. The ride car also stopped spinning around as it moved slowly down the track towards the unloading station...

"That was cool!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's go on it again!"

"No way!" said Pinky and Peter together, "We are not going again!"

"Why not? It's fun!" said Perry, "I love this ride!"

"No it's not! I neatly threw up!" said Pinky, "And I DID NOT expect the ride to start spinning like that!"

"I didn't expect the ride to start spinning either!" said Peter, "So, I'm not ever going on this ride again!"

The ride car faced forward as it entered the open-air unloading station. The small metal railing was opened up, and the over-the-shoulder bars went up. The three animal agents grabbed their fedoras and plastic bags before stepping off the car to their right.

After walking up a few wooden steps and through a catwalk, the three animal agents walked down a flight of wooden steps and walked out of the ride's exit...

 **Well, that's, "Primeval Whirl" for you all. While very fun, it can get pretty nauseating at times. I almost threw up the first time I ever went on that ride. But after riding it the second time, I felt okay. If you're an intense-tolerant person, then, "Primeval Whirl" is definitely a ride for you to enjoy!**

 **Sorry for if this chapter seems a little bit rushed, but I did my best to describe the ride using my memories. But I think I did a decent job. Sad to say this, but it's time to move on again. But I assure you, the next chapter will be more scary and a lot more detailed. Goodbye for now readers of, "FanFiction!". I'll see you all in chapter 62 of this wonderful musical story!**


	62. Chapter 62: DINOSAUR

**IT'S TIME TRAVELING TIME! That's right readers, this chapter of this magical story will take us back in time! I'm not joking...its real! To where you ask? Well, I'll only give you one hint before the chapter begins...**

 **We are going back to 65 million years ago! That's the only hint I'll give you. This chapter will feature a ride that is MADE for time traveling. I must warn you though...do not attempt time traveling at home! Its very dangerous and could possibly kill you. It sounds scary, but after you read this chapter, you'll see why!**

 **And now, to avoid keeping you all in suspense any longer...let's begin chapter 62!**

The three animal agents walked away from the exit of, "Primeval Whirl", wondering what to do next. Perry took out his park map and unfolded it. Perry looked at the map for a couple of seconds before smiling again...

"You found a new ride...didn't you?" asked Pinky, still traumatized at the "Primeval Whirl" experience.

"Yes, yes I did!" replied Perry, "Its called, DINOSAUR!"

"DINOSAUR?" asked Pinky, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"Is it another roller coaster?" asked Peter, "Because I'm not going on any more today after Primeval Whirl ride almost made me puke my guts out!"

"There is no way you can logically barf your guts out!" said Pinky.

"I know that!" said Peter, "Its just an expression!"

"Perry, what kind of ride is DINOSAUR?" asked Pinky, "It's not a roller coaster, is it?"

"No. According to the map, its an indoor motion vehicle thrill ride!" replied Perry, "We travel back in time to 65 million years ago on a device called the, Time Rover!"

"That might sound cool to you and Pinky..." said Peter, "But I'm not in the mood for time traveling to see the dinosaurs. What if they eat us alive?"

Pinky and Perry laughed at Peter's comment and question...

"First of all, not all dinosaurs were meat-eaters. Some eat plants and fruit..." replied Perry, "And second of all, this is Walt Disney World! I'm sure the dinosaurs are fake. They've been extinct since the comet struck the earth!"

"Oh..." said Peter, "Well, in that case, what are we waiting here for? Let's go!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked out of the area of, "Chester and Hester's DinoRama" and walked down a pathway to the left. They walked past a small snack stand, a bathroom area, a character "Meet and-Greet" area, and a small indoor restaurant.

"I think the ride is to the left up here..." said Perry, as he, Pinky, and Peter walked past some bushes and a stegosaurus skeleton display.

Perry, Pinky, and Peter turned to the left and there it was..."DINOSAUR!". The white entrance building not only had bushes and trees around it, but there was also a tyrannosaurs-rex skeleton display to the left of the entrance, and a flat water fountain in front of the building. Standing in the center of the fountain, was a huge statue display of a brachiosaurs. This display did not look like the skeleton, but instead, it looked like the living thing!

"Wow...so beautiful!" exclaimed Perry.

"It's a brachiosuars..." said Pinky, studying the display, "A long-neck herbivore from the Cretaceous Period."

"Herbivore?" asked Peter, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the dinosaur only eats plants." replied Pinky, "Meat-eaters are known as carnivores and plant-eaters are known as herbivories."

The three animal agents smiled at the fountain display and each snapped a picture of it with their own digital cameras. After that, they each put their cameras away in their fedoras, and proceeded to walk towards the, "Fast Pass" entrance of the ride to the right. Once they showed their wristbands to a cast member, the three animal agents walked inside the building to the left, and walked past some interesting dinosaur and plant fossil exhibits.

As they turned to the right into a large circular room, the three animal agents did not notice Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa enter the "Fast Pass" queue too.

"You better not do or say anything embarrassing on this ride, dad!" said Vanessa, "You already embarrassed me TWICE today!"

"Vanessa dear, I told you 4 times that I was sorry already!" argued Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But the Bugs Life Show was full of bugs, and the Yeti almost ate us up on Expedition Everest! I was freaked out, okay? What else do you want me to do besides apologize?!"

"Maybe...you can KEEP TRUE to your apologizes and NOT embarrass me on this ride!" replied Vanessa, "Alright?"

"Fine!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But try to remember that my backstories make me more scared of certain things than other people."

Vanessa just shook her head...

Back in the circular room, the animal agents were standing behind about 31 other random guests. They were standing in a queue section against a stone wall. All around the room where beautiful murals of dinosaurs living in the past. In the center of the room was a huge dinosaur skeleton. This dinosaur was called a Carnotaurs.

"That one scary dinosaur…" said Peter, as he took a good look at it, "And that is just the skeleton of it!"

"Relax, Peter!" said Perry, "It's just a skeleton!"

"Forget the skeleton..." said Pinky, "Take a look at these beautiful murals!"

"Yeah, I must say..." said Perry, "These dinosaur murals are pretty nicely painted."

The line of people slowly got bigger behind the 3 animal agents. They did not see Dr. Doofenshmirtz or Vanessa standing all the way at the end of about 21 other people. Suddenly, the line began to move through the queue, and to the left of the room into a pre-show room. Perry, Pinky, Peter, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and 35 other random guests walked out of the circular queue, to the left, and into a pre-show room. The room had a huge screen in the front, surrounded by a section of metal railing.

There were also 2 smaller TV screens that would use subtitles for deaf or hard-of-hearing guests. At the other end of the room was a set of closed double doors that would open up after the pre-show had concluded. The three animal agents stood near the front of the room. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa stood at the back of the room.

"I wonder what's going to happen in here..." said Perry, looking towards the currently blank screen.

"I wonder too..." said Peter, "Maybe it's some safety information."

"Maybe its about the the history of dinosaurs..." began Pinky.

At that moment, the TV screens turned on. It showed a round logo with the words, "The Dino Institute" engraved on it. Music played in the background. The screen showed an African-American woman in a suit, standing at a desk, smiling...

"Hello!" said the woman, "I'm Dr. Marsh, director of the Dino Institute, and I hope you enjoyed those quaint exhibits in the old wing. That's how dinosaurs have been presented to the public, since the study of fossils began over 150 years ago."

"150 years ago?!" asked Peter to himself, " Wow! I never knew that!"

The scene cut to a room with a model displayed on a podium. On the podium was a model of what was called a, "Time Rover".

"Today, this old approach is about to become extinct..." said Dr. Marsh, as she walked up next to the podium, "But, in a perfect blending of science and technology, the Dino Institute has created, the Time Rover! An amazing vehicle that will literally transport you to age of the dinosaurs!"

"Time travel!?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the back of the room, "No way! That's impossible! There's no such thing as time traveling!"

"How? That's private. But, the result is a breathtaking journey through the prehistoric world, where you'll witness the most spectacular creatures to ever walk the Earth!" said Dr. Marsh, "In a moment, you'll be going live to our control center for a comprehensive safety briefing. And then, its on to the tour that will convince you forever, that the future is truly in the past!"

The scene then showed the, "Dino Institute" logo again. Suddenly, static appeared on the screen. After a few seconds it cut to a dinosaur hand puppet being used...

"Hello there!" said a voice, as the camera zoomed out.

The user of the puppet turned out to be man. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a red and blue tie, and a white lab coat. He was sitting a desk inside a room that looked like a science lab...

"I hope this man is not an evil scientist like Dr. Doofenshmirtz is!" said Perry.

"Welcome to our little trans-dimensional joyride, folks!" said the man, as he took the puppet off of his right hand, I'm Dr. Seeker here, friendly controller, and a heck of a paleontologist if I do say so myself! But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you, and how you can help me make history today with the Time Rover!"

Dr. Seeker pulled out a small touch screen device next to him...

"It's like this..." said Dr. Seeker, pushing a picture on the screen, enlarging it, "If I can bring you back to the Cretaceous Period, it stands for a reason so you can bring back a large dinosaur with you. But not just any dinosaur..."

Dr. Seeker touched a picture of a dinosaur. The screen then showed a 3-D animation of the dinosaur, walking on the forest...

"Take a look at this guy..." said Dr. Seeker, "He's an Inguanadon. And I' am certain that he's the key to understanding these magnificent creatures!"

The scene cut back to Dr. Seeker's lab...

"I tagged him with a located during an unauthorized field trip..." said Dr. Seeker, "Otherwise, I'd be traveling with you."

He then stood up and walked towards a screen at the back of the lab and pointed at the end of it...

"Right now, our dino should be about here..." said Dr. Seeker, "At the very end of the Cretaceous Period. That's where you're going today..."

Suddenly, Dr. Marsh came into the science lab...

"I've arrived just time to correct a little misstatement." said Dr. Marsh

"Ah-ha!" said Pinky chuckling, "I think Dr. Seeker just got busted!"

"No kidding!" remarked Perry.

"Uh, hi Dr. Marsh..." said Dr. Seeker, sitting back down at his desk.

"The end of that particular period is extremely close to the giant asteroid impact that destroyed most life forms on Earth!" said Dr. Marsh, as she then looked at the guests, "Our tours have been designed to take you to the Early Cretaceous Period. And I can assure you that all Time Rovers have been securely locked on those coordinates..."

She looked at Dr. Seeker as she said that last part slowly.

"That's...right!" said Dr. Seeker, smiling as he typed some things on a computer keyboard. The screen of the computer had the words, "Acess Denied" flashing on it in white letters.

"See? Securley locked!" said Dr. Seeker, "Acess denied!"

"Continue..." said Dr. Marsh, as she turned around to walk away.

"Of course..." said Dr. Seeker, "We were just talking about seatbelts!"

The screen then showed footage of random guests getting inside Time Rovers and buckling up...

"Plug them in. Use them! It can get kind of choppy out there so keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times!" said Dr. Seeker.

The screen then showed the lab again. Dr. Seeker was holding a light as it flashed for second...

"As for flash photography, I wouldn't." said Dr. Seeker, "It alters the homing signal and that's not good!"

Dr. Seeker looked left and right to see if Dr. Marsh had left the lab...

"Oh, one more thing..." said Dr. Seeker, "Those so called, Locked Coordinates..."

He typed some things on the keyboard again. The screen on his computer then had the words, "Acess Granted" flashing on it in white letters...

"We're in!" said Dr. Seeker, "Now, here's the trick. You follow the homing signal to the Ingunadon. Then, I'll enlarge the transport field and BOOM, you're back with one additional passenger extra-large! And don't worry about that asteroid, you'll be in and out of there before it even breaks the atmosphere. Trust me, what could go wrong?"

Dr. Seeker looked left and right again before pushing an off-screen button. The TV screens showed static again before turning off.

"Wow..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "That scientist is more mischievous than I' am!"

The double doors to the left automatically opened up outward. The three animal agents, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and the other guests made thier way through the doors, out of the pre-show room...

"Hey, it's me again!" said Dr. Seeker's voice over the intercom, "Remember, Only YOU guys are going on this special misson. So don't tell anyone. Okay?"

The three animal agnets walked through a concrete hallway, and made a left turn onto a catwalk in another room. This room, was the loading area for the Time Rovers. Down bellow the catwalk, was a huge underground room that resembled an evil science lab!

As well as fake Tesla coils, there was also metal stairs leading down from the catwalk, onto the metal floor of the boarding station. There were also fake circuit boards, futuristic lights, and even thick pipes to create the illusion of an underground science lab.

"This place is more scary looking than Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab!" said Perry, as he, Peter, and Pinky walked down the flight of stairs and stood in line. The three animal agents were directed to standing in the lines for row one of the Time Rover. As other guests filled up other waiting lines, an empty Time Rover car pulled up next to the little gates.

Once fully stopped, the gates opened up, and the animal agents stepped on board the car to the right. Perry sat down first, followed by Pinky and Peter. After they sat down, they took off their fedoras and placed them, along with their plastic grabs into the pouches in front of them.

"Attention time travelers..." said as female voice over the car's speakers, "Place all loose items in the pouch in front of you, fasten your seat belts, and remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Time Rover at all times. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and have a safe trip!"

"Safe...somehow I doubt that!" said Peter.

As the whole message was repeated again in Spanish, the other guests buckled up and got ready for the ride. Each row in the Time Rover held up to 4 people each. There were 4 of these rows in total. Except for the front row, every other row had 4 people each. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were seated in the back room next to 2 random young women.

"This is so exiting!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "We're about to travel back time to see dinosaurs!"

The small gates closed up. The Time Rover car moved forward away from the station. It stopped for a moment, so a male cast member to the left, standing on a small metal platform, could check to make sure everyone's seat belts were fastened...

"Please pull on the yellow strap on your seat belt to make sure it's fastened!" said the male cast member, "Pull hard while I check them for any problems!"

Everyone did and no seat belts came loose. Everyone was safe and good to go...

"Thanks!" said the male cast member smiling, "Enjoy your trip!"

The car then moved forward again, away from the boarding area. This time it made a right turn disappearing behind a wall.

"Time Travel commencing T-10 seconds, and counting..." said a female computerized voice over the car's speakers.

The car was then facing a huge rectangular metal door. To the left, was a set that looked like a supply room. A red strobe light was flashing over the metal door.

"This is Seeker..." said his voice over the car's speakers, "Listen up! We got go get I there, grab the Ingunadon, and get out before that asteroid hits! Let's roll!"

The metal doors in front of the opened up, revealing what looked like a rectangular tunnel going upward with red neon lights on the walls and ceiling of it!

The ride car began to move twoards it...

"Here we go!" said Perry, "Its time traveling time!"

"I hope I see a T-rex!" exclaimed Peter, "This is it!"

The ride car went through the tunnel. The metal doors closed behind it. Machine noises could be heard through the ride, as the car approached the other side of the tunnel...

Once at the other side, it made a left turn around a corner. The tunnel lights went off behind it. The entire dark room looked like a forest full of dinosaurs at night. There were fake trees, plants, flowers, and of course, animatronic dinosaurs! The animal agents were amazed at this, and so was Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As the Time Rover made a left curved turn into the somewhat dark room,

"Okay, now let's go get that dino!" said Dr. Seeker's voice, "Computer, what are you tracking?"

As the car passed an animatronic dinosaur on the right, the computer voice responded...

"Styracosaurus!" replied the female computerized voice.

"Not our dino!" said Dr. Seeker's voice.

"Wow..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "A real styracosaurus! This is awesome!"

"Warning..." said the computer's voice, "Meteor shower in range!"

"It's just a little one..." said Dr. Seeker's voice, as the car made a left turn past 2 more dinosaurs in the distance...

"Allioramus..." said the computerized voice as the car went past an animatronic of one, eating a smaller dinosaur.

"EWW!" exclaimed Perry in disgust.

"Hadrasor..." said the computerized voice as the car made a left turn.

It went past an animatronic Hadrasor in the distance on the right. It was making a weird calling noise...

"Wow..." said Peter, speechless over the look of the dinosaur.

"Raptor!" said the computerized voice, as the car passed an animatronic Raptor on the left. It looked angry and snapping his mouth open and close like it was really hungry!

"That dino looks really hungry!" commented Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I think when we get back to Danville, I'll make some kind of Dino-Inator or something like that!"

"Time to get serious." said Dr. Seeker's voice, "Locking autopilot on homing signal...NOW!"

The ride car sped up, going over several bumps in the track. It was now very intense! It made a few left and right turns...

"HANG ON!" yelled Dr. Seeker's voice, "I'm tracking a big dino on the scope. It could be ours! Computer, full stop!"

The car made a sudden stop to. A huge animatronic carnivorous dinosaur was positioned to the left side of the track, behind a few bushes...

"Identify!" shouted Dr. Seeker's voice.

"Carnotaurs." replied the computerized voice.

"Definitely not our dino!" said Dr. Seeker's voice, as the dinosaur growled and opened its mouth, "Go! Go! GO!"

The ride car took off fast again. It sped left and right through the darkness, past dozens of fake trees and plants!

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz again, as he held on tight, "We almost got eaten by a carnivore!"

"Another big dino coming up!" said Dr. Seeker's voice, "Computer, slow and...identify!"

The ride car slowed down. An animatronic of a long-neck dinosaur was positioned to the left of the t rack. It was sticking its head at the guests, chewing on some plants. Leaves were sticking out of its mouth...

"Sarapod!" said the computerized voice.

"Still not our dino, but at least this one's a vegetarian!" said Dr. Seeker's voice.

The ride car zoomed off again and made a left curved turn.

"Whew!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "At least that dinosaur hates eating people!"

"Asteroid impact in 90 seconds!" said the computerized voice, as the car made another right turn.

"We better move it!" said Dr. Seeker's voice.

"I hope we don't die!" said Peter, shaking in fear.

As the ride car made another left turn, the computerized voice spoke up again...

"Pterodactylus!" said the computerized voice.

"INCOMING!" yelled Dr. Seeker's voice.

The car made a small dive downward, going under an animatronic pterodactyl!

"Asteroid impact in 60 seconds!" said the computerized voice.

"We can't stop now!" said Dr. Seeker's voice, "Keep going! KEEP GOING!"

"Compsognathus..." said the computerized voice.

"Computer, what's happening!?" asked Dr. Seeker's now freaked out voice.

"Lost of traction!" said the computerized voice.

The car came to another stop again. To the left of the track, out came another animatronic of the Carnotaurs!

"4-wheel drive! Move it!" ordered Dr. Seeker's voice again.

The car sped away again as the carnivorous dinosaur roared loudly!

"Warning..." said the computerized voice, "Meteor rocks..."

"Initiate evasive maneuvers!" said Dr. Seeker's voice, as the ride car went left and right multiple times, "Right...left...right...left!"

The ride car began to go straight again...

"That was close!" said Dr. Seeker's voice.

"BEEP! BEEP!" beeping noise was suddenly heard.

"Computer, now what?" asked Dr. Seeker's voice, as the Time Rover came to an abrupt stop.

"Carnotaurs!" said the computerized voice again.

Everyone in the ride car looked up to the right. Another animatronic Carnotaurs was standing to the right of the track. As it let out a huge roar, a set of hidden cameras flashed, taking everyone's picture!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "We're going to get eaten!"

Vanessa laughed this time. She couldn't help it. An evil scitentist was freaked out by dinosaur despite once making a giant flying bat!

"That's it!" exclaimed Dr. Seeker's voice, as the ride car sped off to the left and right again, "Abort mission! Abort! ABORT!"

"Ingunadon." said the computerized voice, as the car passed an animatronic of an Inguanandon on the left.

It was holding up a huge log, allowing the ride car to keep moving forward and turn to right...

The car then approached a downward slope...

"Asteroid impact!" said the computerized voice, as a beeping noise went off again.

"Brace yourselves! This it it!" yelled Dr. Seeker's voice in fear.

A huge while light flashed. A huge animatronic of the head of the Carnotaurs came out from above the downward slope!

The car went down the slope. Dr. Doofenshmirtz covered his eyes in fear. Vanessa laughed at him. Perry, Pinky, and Peter smiled at the impressive effect!

As the car became horizontal on the ground level in the tunnel, white flashing lights went off again...

"They're not going to make it!" yelled Dr. Seeker's voice, "THEY'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!"

Suddenly, the ride car went through another rectangular tunnel with red neon lights on the walls and ceiling! It was all over...the ride was over!

"You made it! I knew you would, and guess who made it back you?" said Dr. Seeker's voice, as the ride car exited out of the tunnel into the boarding station area, "I better find it before security does. Thanks for everything!"

"That was cool!" said Pinky, as the ride car made a right turn towards an unloading station, "Wasn't it Perry?"

"Yes, yes it was!" replied Perry.

"We should go on it again!" exclaimed Peter.

"As the Time Rover comes to a full and complete stop..." said the computerized voice, "Please unfasten your seats belt, gather all of your personal belongings, and exit to your right. Have a wonderful day!"

The ride car stopped at an unloading station. Everyone unbuckled their seat belts, grabbed their belongings, and stepped off the Time Rover to the right. After that, everyone walked up a flight of metal stairs and into a gift shop.

"I'm never making a time machine after this experience!" remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa still chuckled lightly to herself, sawing how traumatized her dad was over the ride.

Upon entering the gift shop, Perry took an, "Animal Kingdom" park map out from under his fedora and looked at it with Pinky and Peter to decide on what to do next...

 **And that was, "DINOSAUR". A high speed indoor thrill ride for families of all ages to enjoy! Some parts of the ride are pretty intense and scary for younger kids, but if you want to travel back in time to see a dinosaur, this ride is the right one to go on!**

 **Now you all know why I asked you not to try time traveling at home...it can get you eaten by a carnivorous dinosaur! So please, do not attempt time traveling to see dinosaurs at home.**

 **Time to move on again I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'll be back in chapter 63 of this wonderful musical story. So goodbye for now, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	63. Chapter 63: Finding Nemo: The Musical

**Who wants to see some singing fish? No really, I meant it. Who wants to see some singing fish? This chapter will have the three animal agents see a Broadway style musical known as, "Finding Nemo: The Musical". This musical is only 45 minutes long in real life, but its worth the time as amazing colors, a cool set design, and Japanese style puppetry help bring Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Mr. Ray, Gill, Bruce, Crush, Chum, Anchor, the pelican, and other, "Finding Nemo" characters to life.**

 **This chapter will include more than one musical number, and I will try to include as much of the show's special effects as possible. It will also include multiple scary moments, and cool music in the background. I will also go into to detail of the theater appearance itself.**

 **But I can't describe the WHOLE musical. That would be too hard for me to do! And now, I shall not keep you all in suspense any longer. Let's begin chapter 63 of this wonderful musical story! Here is chapter 63...**

Perry, Pinky, and Peter walked out of the gift shop. They had just rode an indoor thrill ride known as, "DINOSAUR". The time now was 1:00pm in the afternoon. From the gift shop, Perry got a DVD of, "Jurassic Park", Pinky got a book on dinosaurs, and Peter got a "Nestle's Crunch" chocolate bar as a snack.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" said Pinky, "There is a show at 1:30pm! It's for that musical I brought up earlier...uh...it was...uh...oh, I forgot!"

"You mean Finding Nemo: The Musical?" asked Perry.

"Yep, that's the one!" replied Pinky, "Its 1:00pm now. We can still make it in time to see it!"

"Hold on..." said Peter, "What's Finding Nemo: The Musical?"

"I read about it on the map..." explained Pinky, "It appears to be a 30 to 45-minute live-action stage musical based on the Disney Pixar film, Finding Nemo!"

"Isn't that the film where Ellen DrGeneres plays a blue fish named Dory?" asked Peter.

"Yep, that's the one!" said Perry, "By the way, Ellen did great in that movie."

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" exclaimed Pinky, "Let's get to the show before it starts!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked away from the "DINOSAUR" ride building, and headed back down the path through the rest of, "DINOLAND USA". Once out of there, they walked to the left and approached the yellow building with the words, "Theater in The Wild" displayed on it.

"The doors are open!" said Perry, "Let's hurry up and find good seats!"

The three animal agents walked through the queue for the, "Fast Pass" entrance, and through an open door into the air-conditioned building...

"Wow...look at this theater! It's so..." began Pinky.

"Blue and beautiful!" said Perry, "It looks like we're..."

"Under the sea!" said Peter.

The entire indoor theater looked like it was part of an ocean. The walls and stage floor were painted in different shades of blue. Next to both sides of the stage were huge light blue plastic bubbles. They could light up and show pictures on them during each show.

"Let's get a good seat up front!" said Perry, as he, Pinky, and Peter went down an aisle of yellow stairs.

The stage arch was dark blue and it was curved around the edges. There were 2 light blue ledges on either side of the stage floor. The stage floor was a beautiful shade of light blue. The rest of the indoor theater had multiple levels, different aisle stairways painted in yellow, and hundreds of metal bench seats. On the ceiling were multiple lighting systems, cables, etc. In the middle of all the seats was an electronic control booth.

"Ah, this looks like a nice place to sit!" commented Perry, as he, Peter, and Pinky sat down on a bench in the very first row.

The stage was only 6 feet high off the floor for good viewing. There was no curtain, but there was a dark blue curved sliding wall with the words, "Finding Nemo: The Musical" projected onto it. It was the most beautiful place that the three animal agents had ever seen! Multiple automatic dark green double doors were open on the sides and back of the theater, allowing hundreds of guests to come in for the show.

"When's the show going to start?" asked Peter.

"At 1:30pm!" replied Pinky, "Just be patient!"

Perry looked at his watch. It was 1:15pm in the afternoon.

"We just have 15 more minutes left to go." said Perry, "The show starts at 1:30pm and right now, it's only 1:15pm!"

All around the theater, the hundreds of guests took time to find seats. Some took pictures of the theater with either their cell phones or cameras. Others talked amongst themselves.

Handicapped guests in wheelchairs were directed to special viewing areas by cast members. A few other cast members got into position in the control booth area in the middle of the seats. The both had multiple switches and computers to help out with her show's music, special effects, lighting, etc.

"I wonder what songs this show has..." said Perry, "The movie didn't have songs, so this musical should be interesting!"

14 minutes later, the seats were full to their capacity. The doors at the back closed up automatically. As the doors to the side closed up next, a pre-recorded female voice in Australian accent spoke over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the female Australian voice, "Boys and girls...welcome to the Theater in the Wild! During the show, please remain seated at all times and keep the aisles clear. Once the show begins, performers will be using the aisles around you! Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping as this can be distracting to the actors. If you need to leave the theater before the show is over, please silenlty signal an usher, and he or she will carefully escort you outside. And now, Disney Pixar, and Walt Disney Theatricals proudly presents...Finding Nemo: The Musical!"

The lights dimmed. Everyone cheered and shouted with excitement as the stage lit up. An overture played as the title of the show disappeared from the dark blue curved wall on the stage.

"Here it goes!" exclaimed Perry, "Its musical time!"

The dark blue curved wall opened up about 2 feet. It showed 2 actors, each holding a clownfish puppet. They were on metal sticks, with triggers to make the eyes blink, and to open and close the mouth. The actors each wore a red, orange, and blue costumes. The set looked like a few dozen green glowing clownfish fish eggs. The actors were performing the opening scene from the movie...

"Wow..." said the actor holding the Marlin fish puppet, "Look at this spectacular view!"

"Shush, honey! You'll wake them!" said the Coral fish actress, "You know...we still have to name them."

"Oh, you mean the babies!" said Marlin, "Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world to name them!"

"I like the name Nemo." said Coral.

"Well, we can one Nemo..." said Marlin, "But I'd like most of them to be...Marlin Junior!"

"You're so funny..." began Coral.

Suddenly, a holographic projection of a barracuda moved past the 2 actors to the left. Scary music began to play...

"Uh oh..." said Coral, "Its a..."

"Barracuda!" said Marlin, "Coral, get inside the house!"

The Coral actress didn't move...

"Coral, get inside now!" said Marlin, "The children will be fine!"

The holographic projection went even closer...

"Coral...watch out!" said Marlin, "NOOOO!"

Suddenly, "CHOMP! SNAP! SNAP! CHOMP!" attacking noises were heard in the background. The theater went dark...

"Oh my..." said Peter, covering his eyes, "Coral...got...eaten!"

"Its not that bad..." said Perry, "Its not real and its all from the original movie!"

"But its...so sad!" said Peter, "The wife of Marlin got killed!"

The theater lights lit back on...only one green glowing clownfish egg was left.

"Oh no...CORAL!" screamed Marlin, "CORAL!"

Marlin looked down at the egg. He picked it up with his left hand and held the Marlin puppet in his right hand.

"Don't worry little fella..." said Marlin, "I got you...I got you. I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you...Nemo."

"Poor Marlin..." said Peter, uncovering his eyes, "I hope he can raise a kid on his own..."

The lights dimmed and the scenery changed to a few years later. The blue wall opened up all the way and the set now looked like a coral reef in the morning. A set piece that looked like an anemone was positioned in the middle of the stage. An actress holding a Nemo puppet came out from behind the set piece. Music began to play in the background...

 _Marlin (talking): Alright we're excited. It's you first day of school Nemo, we're ready to learn, to get some knowledge._

 _Marlin (singing): Now what's the one thing we remember before we head out from here?_

 _Nemo (talking): The ocean's not safe_

 _So we have to check if the coast is clear._

 _Marlin (talking): Right._

 _We go out…_

 _And then back in._

 _And then we go out…_

 _And then back in._

 _And one more time,_

 _Out…_

 _And then back in..._

 _And sometimes,_

 _If you want to do it four times…_

 _Nemo (talking): Come on!_

 _Marlin (talking): Okay._

 _(The anemone set piece moves out of view. Marlin and Nemo moved left and right around the stage, as the set changes to another coral reef setting…)_

 _Nemo (singing): Hey dad…_

 _Hey dad…_

 _Wouldn't it be cool?_

 _If I maybe met a shark while I'm at school?_

 _Marlin (talking): No!_

 _NEMO (singing): Or an angel fish!_

 _Is it true that they have wings?_

 _Marlin (talking): I don't think so._

 _Nemo (singing): Can you believe there are so many things?_

 _In the big blue world!_

 _I'm gonna go explore,_

 _In the big blue world_

 _That I've never seen before!_

 _So many creatures,_

 _Swimming 'round the sea!_

 _In the big blue world…_

 _And all of them are waiting for me!_

 _Marlin (talking): That's what I'm afraid of…_

 _Nemo (talking): Hey dad! Do you know how old sea turtles are?_

 _Marlin (talking): Sea turtles? I don't know._

 _Nemo (talking): Sandy Plankton said that they could live to be a hundred!_

 _Marlin (talking): Well, If I ever meet one, I'll ask!_

 _Nemo (talking): Me too! Maybe I'll meet a sea turtle AND a shark!_

 _Marlin (singing): I know you're excited,_

 _But let's take a little pause._

 _Sharks are not our friends, Nemo_

 _Haven't you seen "Jaws"?_

 _NEMO (talking): What?_

 _Marlin (talking): You don't want to meet a swordfish!_

 _You don't want to meet a whale!_

 _Nemo (talking): I want to meet a whale!_

 _Marlin (talking): You need me around to watch your tail…_

 _In the big blue world,_

 _You're just a little fish!_

 _Nemo (talking): Aw, dad!_

 _Marlin (singing): In the big blue world,_

 _You'll be seen as a tasty dish!_

 _Nemo (talking): No way!_

 _Marlin (singing): You mean so much to me,_

 _I don't know what I would do…_

 _In this big blue world,_

 _If something should happen to you…_

 _NEMO (singing): No need to worry, dad_

 _I'll be okay!_

 _Marlin (singing): I'm scared you'll end up as a clownfish filet!_

 _We can turn right around!_

 _We could wait one more year!_

 _Nemo (singing): Don't be so boring, dad!_

 _I belong here!_

 _Wow!_

 _Isn't it beautiful?!_

 _(The set now looks like a coral reef full of fish. Actors in costumes and holding some fish puppets moved around the set. Nemo and Marlin almost go off in different directions. Marlin turns around and notices this…)_

 _Marlin (talking): Nemo!_

 _Nemo (talking): Come on, dad!_

 _Marlin (talking): Hold my fin, hold my fin!_

 _Sea Creatures (singing): Take a look around you,_

 _The ocean's alive!_

 _In the big blue world,_

 _It's time for you to arrive!_

 _Marlin (talking): Is this where we meet his teacher?_

 _Other dads (talking): Yup!_

 _Sure is!_

 _Of course!_

 _Tad (talking: What's wrong with his fin?_

 _Other dad (talking): Be nice! It's his first day of school!_

 _Marlin (talking): He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky fin._

 _Nemo (talking; angry voice): Dad!_

 _(Set now looks like another coral reef. Mr. Ray actor enters stage right. The other sea creature actors holding fish puppets look at Mr. Ray. The Mr. Ray puppet is attached to the top of some kind of bicycle…)_

 _Mr. Ray (singing): Let's name the zones_

 _The zones_

 _The zones_

 _Let's name the zones of the open sea_

 _Sea Creature Kids (talking): Mr. Ray!_

 _Mr. Ray (talking): Climb aboard explorers! Who's this?_

 _Nemo (talking): I'm Nemo._

 _Marlin (talking): He's got a little fin. I find if he gets tired, just give him a break. Ten, fifteen minutes..._

 _Nemo (talking): Dad!_

 _Mr. Ray (talking): Don't worry. We're gonna travel as a group._

 _Marlin (singing): Nemo, you're such a special kid._

 _Want me to come with you?_

 _I'd feel better if I did!_

 _Remember everything I've taught you…_

 _Nemo (talking): Dad, I'll be alright!_

 _Mr. Ray (singing): Climb aboard explorers!_

 _Hold on tight!_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Nemo (talking): Yes, I'm ready!_

 _Mr. Ray (singing): Really ready?_

 _Marlin (talking): I don't think I'm ready…_

 _Mr. Ray and Nemo (singing): We're ready to go!_

 _All (singing): In the big blue world!_

 _(we're ready to go)_

 _In the big blue world!_

 _(we're ready to go)_

 _In the big blue world!_

 _(Mr. Ray, Nemo, and the other sea creatures exit stage right…)_

 _Random father fish (talking): You're doing really well for a first timer!_

 _Another random father fish (talking): I remember I was a mess when my kid first went to the drop-off_

 _Marlin (talking): Well, what are you gonna do? You gotta let 'em go sometime...THE DROP-OFF?!_

 _(The music ends. Marlin and the other actors exit stage right on the right high ledge. The set changes and everyone cheers…)_

"That was cool!" commented Perry, "I wonder what song they have next!"

"I hope its a good scene!" said Pinky, "This show is great so far!"

"This is the best show I've ever seen in my life!" said Peter, "I hope it just gets better as it goes on!"

The next scene that took place, was the scene where Nemo gets abducted by a scuba diver. It was very scary as a net grabbed he Nemo puppet and actress, and lifted them up in the air. A scuba diver's face also was shown on a screen at the back of the stage wall...

"NEMO! NOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Marlin, "NOOOOOOOO! I gotta find him! I need to find my son...fast!"

The blue curved wall closed up as Marlin stood in front of it, holding the clownfish puppet.

"HELLO!? HAS ANYONE SEEN A BOAT?!" yelled Marlin, as he walked off the stage into the aisle of the audience...

Suddenly, an actress wearing a blue and yellow costume holding a Dory puppet, came up the aisle, singing to herself...

"Hey you!" said Marlin, "My son was kidnapped by a diver! Have you seen a boat?"

"A boat? Oh, yeah! I've seen a boat!" replied Dory, "It passed by not too long ago! It went that way! Follow me!"

"Thank you so much!" said Marlin, as he turned around and followed Dory back onto the stage.

"No problem!" said Dory.

Dory kept on singing to herself. Suddenly, she paused and turned back around...

"Who are you?" she asked, "And why are you following me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Marlin confused.

"Uh...you were telling me which way the boat went!" exclaimed Marlin, annoyed.

"A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat!" said Dory, "It passed by not too long ago! It went that way! Follow me..."

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" said Marlin angry, "What is wrong with you? You already told me which way the boat went!"

"Really? I'm sorry! It's a problem I have!" said Dory, "You see, I suffer from short-term memory loss!"

"Short-memory loss?" asked Marlin confused.

"Yeah, it happens a lot!" said Dory, "I have a whole family history of short-term memory loss! I forget things in like, 10 to 15 seconds. One second I remember something, and the next second I forget it!"

"This is not good..." said Marlin, as the blue curved wall opened up, "How are we going to find my son now!?"

The set now looked like an old sunken and rusty warship. Around the set, were old and yucky looking sea plants. On the screen at the back, were images of underwater bombs. A few actors, holding shark puppets came out from the left. One of the sharks was Bruce of course, a great white shark from the movie! The other sharks were named Chum and Anchor.

Dory and Marlin talked to the sharks for a few minutes. Marlin was more scared of talking to Bruce than Dory was. That's when some music started up in the background again. Another song was about to be performed...

 _Bruce (singing): Fish are friends…_

 _Anchor (singing): Fish are friends…_

 _Chum (singing): Fish are friends…_

 _All Three Sharks (singing): Not food!_

 _Though we have long sharp teeth,_

 _We're nice sharks underneath!_

 _We know that fish are friends, not food!_

 _Chum (singing): Well, sometimes you know…_

 _All Three Sharks (singing): Sure we could eat ya whole,_

 _But we have self-control!_

 _We know that fish are friends, not food!_

 _Marlin (talking): I'd like to be your friend!_

 _Bruce (singing): The stress of life in the ocean,_

 _Will lead to emotional eating…_

 _Anchor and Chum (singing): Yes, it will!_

 _Bruce (singing): When you need help gettin' through it,_

 _And kelp just won't do it,_

 _Don't start feeding!_

 _All Three Sharks (singing): Swim to our meeting._

 _Oh yes, we've seen the light,_

 _Each day we fight the fight,_

 _To curb our appetite…_

 _And change our attitude!_

 _Chum (singing): Fish are friends…_

 _Anchor (singing): Fish are friends…_

 _Bruce (singing) Fish are friends…_

 _Chum (singing): Fish are food!_

 _Bruce and Anchor (talking): No!_

 _All Three Sharks (singing): Fish are friends, not food!_

 _(The background music ends. Everyone in the audience cheers. The scene continues to play…)_

Suddenly, a huge diver's mask came down on a wire. Marlin grabbed it...

"Look, it's the mask of the diver!" said Marlin.

"Diver, what diver?" asked Bruce.

"A diver took my son Nemo away..." explained Marlin, "I shouldn't have been so hard on him...but with this mask, I can...wait, what does it say here?"

"What?"asked Dory, "What is it?"

"I don't know...I can't understand human handwriting!" said Marlin.

"Wait...I can!" said Dory, trying to pull the mask out of Marlin's hands.

"Stop! Let go! You'll lose it!" said Marlin, struggling to pull it away from Dory.

They both fought over it until, "SNAP!" the mask flew out of their hands, hitting Dory on the nose.

"OW!" exclaimed Dory in pain.

An actor in a blue suit danced around Marlin and Dory, waving a stick with a red strip tied to the end. This was made to look like Dory's nose was bleeding a little...

"Oh my, are you okay?" asked Marlin concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine!" said Dory, "Are...are you bleeding?"

"No..." said Marlin, "That's coming from your nose. You're the one bleeding here!"

Suddenly Bruce spoke up after smelling the fake blood...

"I'm having FISH TONIGHT!" he yelled.

He chased after Marli and Marlin. Chum and Anchor tried to stop him by holding him back but it was no use! The music got very scary.

"Sorry mates!" said Chum, "Bruce is usually not like this!"

We'll try to hold him back while you get out of here!" said Anchor.

Suddenly, as Marlin and Dory escaped, one of the underwater bombs were touched...

"SWIM AWAY!" yelled Bruce, "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

And with that, "KABOOM!" the entire set price was covered by a fake explosion. As fog and smoke covered the set, Marlin and Dory excited stage right. The set then changed again...

"That was very climatic!" said Peter, "But I wonder how Nemo is doing..."

The set now looked like a huge fish tank. The fish tank was inside a dentist office. Nemo panicked after bumping against the glass, and also got freaked out by the other fish and other sea creatures inside the tank!

"What's your name?" asked the actor holding a puffer fish puppet.

"Is it James?" asked an actor holding a yellow fish puppet, "Sally? Clyde? Harry?"

"I bet is George!" said an actor holding a pink starfish puppet, "No, its Larry! No...um...its Monty!"

"No, its Nemo!" replied Nemo, "I'm from the ocean!"

"You're a clownfish..." said an actor holding a Gill puppet, "That's not good...at all..."

"What do you mean?" asked Nemo.

"The dentist here has a niece..." began Gill.

"Her name is Darla!" said the puffer fish, "And she's a fish killer!"

"Last year, and the year before that, she was given a clownfish on her birthday!" said the starfish, "She wouldn't stop shaking the bag it came in and it..."

"Went up to the big ocean in the sky!" exclaimed the yellow fish, "Once you're in that bag Nemo, it won't end well!"

"And worst of all, her birthday is this Friday and in 3 days, she's coming her to get her teeth cleaned and you're being given to her as a gift!"

"I can't go with that girl!" said Nemo in fear, "I...I...need to get back home to my dad!"

"Don't worry Nemo..." said Gill, "You won't be going home with that fish killer! I have a plan..."

So Nemo made friends with them and the set changed again to the open ocean...

Marlin and Dory were on the high ledge to the left of the stage, hooked up to hidden wires on their sides.

"I can't believe we almost got eaten by a shark!" exclaimed Marlin, "We got the diver's mask but I don't know what it says on it!"

"Oh, let me try!" said Dory, as she moved closer to the mask.

She concentrated hard, trying to make out what the words said...

"P...P...Sher..." struggled Dory, "Sherman...4...2...47...Wallaby Way...Syd...ney...Sydney...hey, I can read! I CAN READ!"

"GREAT!" exclaimed Marlin, "Read it again, all together!"

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!" said Dory in an excited voice, "I'll read it again! P. Sherman. 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney! P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney! I can remeber it! Yay! P. Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney!"

"GREAT! Now we know where my son is!" said Marlin happily.

"Your son...you mean Bemo...no, I mean...Cemo...no, I meant Demo...no, uh...was that is name?" said Dory confused.

"No..." said Marlin annoyed, "Its pronounced Nemo! N-E-M-O! Only on problem...how are we going to find or get to Sydney?"

"I know!" said Dory.

"How?" asked Marlin, "I don't even where or what Sydney is!"

Suddenly, more music began to play in the background. Another musical number was about to begin...

 _Dory (singing): Hey mister grumpy gills,_

 _Life's full of little spills._

 _Don't throw your fins up in disgust,_

 _Oh what's the use of floating there?_

 _Not going anywhere?_

 _Swish your tail,_

 _And dive on in,_

 _And trust..._

 _That...if...you…_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Life isn't all that grim!_

 _Marlin (talking): Oh man!_

 _Dory (talking): Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _What do we do?_

 _Marlin (talking): We swim?_

 _Dory (singing): Right!_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

 _Marlin (talking; annoyed): Don't sing!_

 _Dory (singing): La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

 _Marlin (talking; annoyed): No singing, please!_

 _Dory (singing): La, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

 _Marlin (talking; annoyed): Ugh! Now that song is going to be stuck in my head!_

 _Dory (singing): Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Everything will be okay,_

 _See?_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Move your tail,_

 _And sure enough we'll find our way!_

 _Oh sometimes things look bad…_

 _Then poof! The moment is gone!_

 _And what do we do?_

 _Marlin and Dory (singing): We just keep swimming on!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _See?_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep swimming!_

 _Just keep…on…swimming!_

 _(Songs ends. Everyone in the audience cheers. Marlin and Dory are lowered back onto the stage floor. The scene continues…)_

"Okay, that song was kind of annoying!" remarked Peter, "Dory is so annoying like a broken or scratched record!"

"No she's not!" said Perry, "She's so hilarious!"

"And this Dory is great at singing!" commented Pinky as the scene continued, "I wish Dory could have sung in the movie!"

Up on the stage, Dory and Marlin performed the scene where a bunch of grey fish told them how to get to Sydney. About 6 actors wearing grey fish puppets on their hands, were telling them a good direction to Sydney.

"So remember..." said one of the grey fish performers, "You go west towards the East Australian Current, and when you see the Sydney Opera House up on the surface, you've reached your destination! Got it?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" said Marlin, as he exited stage left.

Dory ran to the left after him...

"Wait, hold on lady!" said another one of the grey fish performers, "One more thing!"

He paused as Dory walked up to him and the actors made a trench-like shape with the grey fish puppets.

"When you approach this trench, swim through it, not over it! Understand?" said the grey fish actor.

"Through it, not over it!" repeated Dory, "Got it! Thanks for the time!"

And with that, Dory exited stage left and the grey fish actors disappeared to the right of the stage. Everyone cheered as the set then changed to the fish tank. Nemo was in their with the other sea creatures, talking about an escape plan...

"So..." said the actor holding the huge Gill puppet, "Here's my plan. You Nemo, or as your new nickname is now, Shark Bait, will go into the filter of the tank with a pebble. Then, you'll jam the filter's rotator fan blade. Then, the tank will get dirty. The dentist will have no choice but to clean it. Then, he'll put us in bags and then we can roll out the window, through the street, and into the ocean! It's foolproof!"

"That's one complicated idea..." said Nemo, "But I'm willing to help however I can!"

"Great!" said Gill, "Let's get to work!"

And with that, the blue curved wall closed up again and the set now looked like the open ocean again. The actors playing Marlin and Dory entered stage right. They were on the stage floor, hooked up to wires and hidden harnesses again...

"Well, we went west for a few miles..." said Marlin, "I'm sure the East Australian Current is around here somewhere..."

The blue curved wall opened up again and showed a screen. The screen had a life video of an animated trench on it.

"Oh, the trench!" said Dory, "Someone told me we have to go through it!"

"Through it? Are you insane?" asked Marlin shocked, "No way, no how! We're swimming over it!"

"Uh...I don't know..." said Dory, "Something is telling me that we should go through it, not over it!"

"N-O...NO!" exclaimed Marlin, "It's got DEATH written all over it!"

"I'm sorry but I'm really sure we should go through it!" said Dory.

"What gives you that crazy idea?" asked Marlin, "We're not going through it and THAT'S FINAL!"

"Well, a strange voice inside my head keeps saying..." began Dory.

"Oh look, I see something shiny!" said Marlin suddenly.

"WHERE?" asked Dory with excitement.

"I just went over the trench!" said Marlin, "Come on! Let's follow it!"

"Okay! Here we go!" said Dory.

They were both lifted up into the air moving side-to-side multiple times. The screen behind them showed the top of the trench's stone walls and there it was, the East Australian Current in the far left corner in the distance...

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Marlin, "There's the current! We should the there in no time!"

Suddenly, a puppeteer entered stage left. He was holding a long metal pole with a pink fake jellyfish at the other end of it. The puppeteer moved towards Marlin and Dory.

"And you wanted to go through that trench!" said Marlin laughing, "But now, I'm even more closer to finding my son!"

"Oh look at this..." said Dory to the fake small jellyfish in a babyish voice, "It's a little baby fishy! Come here little guy...come here you cute little..."

"Dory, don't touch that!" said Marlin as he noticed this, "It will..."

"OW!" said Dory, after touching the jellyfish, "Bad fishy! Bad, bad, BAD FISHY!"

"Dory, that's a jellyfish!" said Marlin, as the small jellyfish puppeteer exited stage left, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" said Dory, "My fin hurts all because that stupid jellyfish bit me!"

"Jellyfishes don't bite..." said Marlin, "They sting you. Just be careful and everything is going to be okay..."

Suddenly about 8 puppeteers came down the aisle each holding a huge jellyfish puppet on a long metal stick. Scary music began to play in the background as the puppeteers walked towards the stage...

"Uh oh..." said Marlin, "This...this...this is not good!"

The jellyfish puppeteers walked up onto the stage and moved around Marlin and Dory. Dory suddenly began jumping up and down on the tops of the jellyfish.

"Boing!" said Dory, as she jumped on the jellyfish tops, "Boing! Boing! You can't catch meeeee!"

"Dory, don't jump on the tops. They'll..." began Marlin.

He paused, realizing that Dory was onto something...

"They won't sting you!" said Marlin, "Hey Dory, I have an idea! Wanna play a game?"

"A game!?" replied Dory, "I love games!"

"Great!" said Marlin, "Its a race. The object of the game is to see who can make it out of the of the jellyfish first!"

"Okay, let's begin!" said Dory.

"Not yet. I still need to go over the rules!" said Marlin, "Don't touch any of the stingers...only the tops! Alright?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" replied Dory, "Let's goooooooo!"

And with that, Marlin and Dory were swinging all around the set jumping on the tops of the fake jellyfish. Fun sounding music played in the background again as the 2 fish actors performed the scene.

Suddenly, as Marlin was lowered onto the floor of the stage again, the fake stingers touched Dory and covered her up! Zapping noises could be heard throughout the theater. Dory screamed in pain for a few seconds before stopping.

"Oh no...DORY!" shouted Marlin, as he turned around.

The jellyfish puppeteers exited stage right. Marlin watched as Dory slowly was lowered onto the floor of the stage too. She looked like she was going to pass out. Slow music began to play in the background...

"Am...Am...I...losing?" asked Dory in a weak voice, "I'm losing, aren't I?"

"No!" replied Marlin, trying to keep Dory up, "You're almost to the finish line!"

"R..R...Really?" asked Dory, still in a weak voice.

"Yes...Yes!" said Marlin, crying at the same time, "Just keep swimming! Just...please...keep swimming, Dory. Don't die!"

But Dry just fell to the side, now out cold. Marlin cried over her, thinking she was dead. The blue curved wall closed up, covering Marlin and Dory. The sad music stopped playing as the fish tank set now came back into view...

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Peter, "Why did Dory to die!?"

"She's not dead, Peter!" said Perry, "She's just unconscious from all those jellyfish stinging her!"

"And don't yell!" said Pinky as the next scene played, "You'll disturb the actors!"

"I'm sorry..." said Peter in a low voice, "I just can't help it. Seeing Dory in that situation makes me upset every time."

The next scene took place inside the fish tank. Nemo was sitting on a rock, very upset looking. Gill entered stage left...

"What's wrong, Nemo?" asked Gill.

"Everything!" replied Nemo, "I failed to jam the filter and now we'll never get out of here in time!"

"Oh, cheer up Nemo..." said Gill, "I know my plan was thought to be foolproof. But even the best of plans can...well...not go as planned."

"I'll never see my dad now!" said Memo tearing up, "I just want to...see him again!"

Suddenly a huge animatronic pelican head moved into view from the right of the stage.

"Hey there, mate!" said the pelican, "I have great news!"

"What kind of great news?" asked Gill.

"Well, I heard from a lobster, who heard from a squid, who heard from a small sea turtle that a clowfish by the name of Marlin was looking for his son named Nemo!" replied the pelican.

"Really?!" asked Nemo.

"I heard rumors too..." continued the pelican, "Marlin encounter sharks...three of them. He also survived a swarm of jellyfish as well!"

"That...no way. That can't be my dad!" said Nemo, "He's overprotective of my a lot so I doubt we survived all that stuff!"

"Maybe so..." said Gill, "But sometimes, parents will go through any obstacle, just to find thier child!"

"I hope so." said Nemo, "I wonder where my dad is now..."

The fish tank rolled out of view. The blue curved wall opened up again. There was a huge puppet of a sea turtle on a hydraulic system that was covered by a foot of dry ice fog. An actor in a light green costume was sitting in the front of it. Marlin still looked out cold as he was lying behind the turtle puppeteer.

On the screen at the back, an image of ocean current spirals was projected onto it. This gave the illusion that everyone was inside of a current.

As music played in the background again, Marlin suddenly sat up as the turtle puppet moved left and right...

"Wha...what happened?" asked Marlin as he got up, "Where am I?"

"Duuuude, are you alright?" asked the turtle, "You were really out cold back there."

"I was more tired then out cold..." said Marlin, "My friend Dory was stung by multiple jellyfish and..."

"Jellyfish?! Dude, I hate those creatures too." said the turtle, "They're the worst! I'm Crush by the way. What's your name?"

"My name is Marlin and...hey, where's Dory?" asked Marlin.

"She's fine, dude!" replied Crush, "She's playing around with the other sea turtles!"

Suddenly, Dory entered stage left on wires along with 5 other actors dressed up like sea turtles. Dory swung back and forth, smiling as she did.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!" she chanted with the other sea turtles, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney! P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!"

"Oh my...Sydney! I can't believe I forgot..." said Marlin, "I still need to find my son, Nemo! Crush, can you tell me how to get to the East Australian Current from here?"

"You're inside the current, dude!" replied Crush, "We all are!"

"What...no way...YES!" exclaimed Marlin, "I'm so close to finding my son now!"

"How did you loose him anyway?" asked Crush.

"I didn't loose him..." explained Marlin, "He was taken by a diver. Dory and I found the diver's mask and have been trying to find Nemo all day!"

"That sounds tough, dude!" said Crush, "I'm sure you'll find him..."

"The current is getting stronger!" yelled another turtle, "Hold on tight!"

"Oh man..." said Marlin, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

More music began to play in the background. Another song was then performed...

 _Other turtles (singing): Dude..._

 _Focus Dude!_

 _Dude..._

 _Marlin (singing): Oooh!_

 _Crush (singing):_ _He lives!_

 _Marlin (talking):_ _What happened?_

 _Crush (talking):_ _You took on the jellies, mini man. You saved Little Blue!_

 _Marlin (talking;_ _Gasps): I gotta get outta here! I gotta find my son!_

 _Crush (singing):_ _Dude..._  
 _You have travelled far!_  
 _Ya must be swimming under a lucky star!_  
 _You're exactly where you're meant to be..._  
 _So grab some shell and surf the E.A.C with me!_  
 _Go with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Other turtles (singing):_ _That's the only way to do it._

 _Just get on over to it!_

 _Crush (singing):_ _Flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Other turtles (singing):_ _That's the only way to do it..._

 _Just get on over to it!_

 _Crush (singing):_ _Go with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Go with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _You g_ _o with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Everyone (Singing):_ _Go with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Go with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _You g_ _o with the flow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

 _Yes, you go with the flow_ _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

The song ended once again! The scene ended with Marlin and Dory arriving in the harbor of Sydney.

"Thanks for the ride... Hey, Crush!" yelled Marlin, as the turtle actors exited stage left, "How old are you?"

"150 years, dude!" replied Crush as the blue curved wall closed up again.

Everyone cheered as the set then changed to the fish tank again...

"That song sure had some tune to it!" said Peter, "That was the best song in the whole show!"

"You said it!" said Perry as the scene continued again, "I bet you that no other upcoming song in the entire show can beat that one!"

"I hope this next scene turns out well!" said Pinky, "This musical is full of surprises!"

The next scene was another one inside the fish tank. A small net came in and try to scoop Nemo out for Darla. But Nemo kept swimming downward and the other fish actors went into the net and did so too, breaking the net!

Everyone cheered as Nemo and other fish were happy for saving Nemo.

"We did it!" said Nemo, "We broke the net!"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Gill, "Looks like you're not Darla's birthday gift any more, Nemo!"

"Well done, kiddo!" said the blue fish.

Suddenly, scary music began to play in the background! Behind the fish tank set, a flat screen turned on, showing a huge moving big picture of Darla pointing at the tank...at Nemo!

"AH! DARLA!" screamed all the fish actors.

Suddenly, a huge wide sheet of clear plastic came down in front of Nemo, creating the illusion of Nemo being inside a plastic bag. This was not looking good for Nemo as he moved around, side to side, trying to get out!

"FISHY! FISHY! I LOVE IT!" said Darla's voice as the bag moved around.

Suddenly, the giant pelican head entered stage left...

"Nemo, I found your father!" said the pelican as Marlin and Dory suddenly entered stage left.

They saw in horror as the Nemo actor held the Nemo puppet upside-down, making it look like Nemo was dead. The pelican head exited stage left and the blue curved wall began to close up as the music stopped playing...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Marlin in horror as the blue wall closed up, "He's...gone! My son is dead!"

"Gee...I'm..." said Dory, "I'm so sorry...I really am..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Marlin in an angry and sad voice, "I lost my son! And its all because of me..."

"I know what its like to lose a family member..." said Dory, "I lost my mom, my dad, and my sister...and now...I live alone..."

"I bet you weren't the reason they died!" said Marlin as he exited stage right, "If I wouldn't have been so over protective...none of this wouldn't have happened..."

At that moment, a large piece of plastic pipe stuck out from stage right. A flushing sound was heard. Nemo suddenly came out of the pipe, alive and well!

Marlin entered stage left and saw Nemo...found at last!

"N-N-N-NEMO!" exclaimed Marlin, running up to Nemo.

"DAD!" exclaimed Nemo, hugging his father, "You found me!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said Marlin, "But, how did you survive? You looked...well...dead when I saw you in the fish tank!"

"I faked it!" said Marlin, "Then the human flushed me down the toilet! Gill told me that all pipes head to the ocean!"

"Oh, you're so smart my boy!" said Marlin, "You won't believe the adventure I had trying to find you!"

"What kind of adventure?" asked Nemo.

"A very big one, son!" replied Marlin, "I encountered 3 sharks, a sea turtle, and a whale!"

"Really? Cool!" exclaimed Nemo.

"And I ever asked a sea turtle how old he was!" said Marlin, "His name was Crush and he was 150 years old!"

"150 years old?! No way!" said Nemo.

"Yes! He was that old!" said Marlin, "Im so happy I found you, My boy. I'll never loose you again!"

Dory then entered stage left and saw Nemo and Marlin hugging each other...

"Is that your son, mister?" asked Dory.

"Yep Dory! This is my son Nemo!" replied Marlin.

"Who's she, dad?" asked Nemo.

"This is my friend Dory!" said Marlin, "She helped me find you!"

"Nice to meet you Trio...no i meant uh...Memo...no, that's not it!" said Dory, struggling to remember the right name, "Uh...what's your son's name again?"

"Nemo. My name is Nemo!" said Nemo, "Thanks for helping my dad find me!"

"No problem, kiddo!" said Dory, "Anything for you and your father!"

Marlin, Dory and Nemo all took a group hug. The audience cheered.

"So...beautiful!" said Perry, "What a wonderul ending!"

"I don't think this is the ending." said Pinky, "I have a feeling that there's going to be one last song!"

"I think it's starting right now..." said Peter.

As more music played in the background, the entire set changed to the same coral reef from the beginning of the show. A bunch of fish puppets were moving all over the stage. Then, the final song of the show began...

 _(Set now looks like the same coral reef from the beginning of the show…)_

 _Nemo (singing): Dad. I-I don't hate you._

 _Marlin (singing): I know you don't, my son._

 _Nemo (singing): So tell me, dad…_

 _What's it like to cross an entire sea?_

 _Marlin (singing): Well, son I don't know._

 _Let's go home together_

 _Then you'll tell me!_

 _Dory (singing): Wanna make it three?_

 _Little fish (singing): Time for school! Time for school!_

 _Dory (talking): I go to school?_

 _Marlin (talking): Not really._

 _(Mr. Ray actor enters stage left on his cool bicycle manta ray puppet…)_

 _Mr. Ray (singing): Climb aboard explorers!_

 _Marlin (singing): Now go and get some knowledge…_

 _Dory (singing): And come home when you're done!_

 _Nemo (singing) Don't worry, I'll be careful!_

 _Marlin (singing): But remember to have fun!_

 _Mr. Ray (singing): Everybody find a buddy!_

 _Nemo, that means you._

 _(Mr. Ray and the other little fishes exit stage left…)_

 _Nemo (singing): Wait!_

 _There's something I forgot to do…_

 _Love ya dad!_

 _Marlin (talking): I love you too, son. Now go have an adventure!_

 _All (singing): In the big blue world..._

 _We're gonna go explore!_

 _In the big blue world..._

 _Things we've never seen before!_

 _What's waiting out there?_

 _We can never know…_

 _In the big blue world,_

 _We're ready to go!_

 _(In the big blue world)_

 _(we're ready to go)_

 _(In the big blue world)_

 _(we're ready to go)_

 _(In the big blue world)_

 _Dory (talking): Bye Elmo!_

 _Marlin (talking): It's Nemo._

 _Nemo (talking): Bye Dory! Bye Dad!_

 _(Nemo exits stage left…)_

 _Marlin (talking): Bye son!_

 _(Music ends…Marlin exits stage left…everyone cheers as the blue curved wall closes up…)_

Everyone in the theater cheered and stood up for a standing ovation. The lights inside the theater came back on. The three animal agents stood up and cheered too!

"That was the best show ever!" said Perry, "They should put it on Broadway!"

"I agree with you 100 percent!" said Pinky, "Broadway is the next stop for this musical in the future!"

"I think we should see this show again!" said Peter, as the blue curved wall began to open up for the curtain call, "Want to see it again?"

"I don't think we'll have time for that..." said Perry, "I looked at the map earlier and there's another ride that I want to try out!"

During the curtain call, all of the actors in the show took a bow, one by one until the whole cast was together. They smiled and waved at the cheering audience as they held hands and took one last bow. After they bowed, the entire cast smiled and pointed at the control booth. This was to give credit to the people controlling the music. The control booth people stood up, smiled at the crowd, and took a bow too!

The actors then disappeared backstage as the blue curved wall closed up again. The projection of the words, "Finding Nemo: The Musical" flicked back on the wall again. The exit doors of the theater opened up and everyone stood up to leave the theater. It took a while but soon, the entire theater was empty. Perry, Pinky, and Peter were the last ones to leave the theater. Once outside, Perry took out his park map to tell Peter and Pinky the next ride he wanted to do...

 **Well, that was one fishy show, wasn't it? Get it? Fishy!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's a joke I made up! If you're in the mood for a Broadway-style musical while you're visiting, "Animal Kingdom", then, "Finding Nemo: The Musical" is just the right show for you!**

 **I love this show! I see it EVERY TIME I go to "Animal Kingdom" and I never miss the opportunity to see it. It's colorful, majestic, and full of funny songs. Despite the 30 to 45-minute runtime, this musical is better than a 2 hour and 30-minute Broadway musical in New York.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in adding this chapter. I've been busy and caught up in school work, family holiday issues, and other stuff. I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Well, like Crush says, it's time to, "Go with the Flow!" and move on to chapter 64 of this magical musical story!**


	64. Chapter 64: Kilimanjaro Safaris

**Who wants to go on African safari adventure? I'm not kidding! This next chapter will have the animal agents go on a nice safari ride called, "Kilimanjaro Safaris". In this chapter you can go wild, Disney style!**

 **I'm very sorry for not updating this story for the past few weeks. I have been really busy with getting ready for Thanksgiving and Christmas time. I hope I can provide a nice streak of chapters being uploaded in the future.**

 **But now, there's no time for chit chat. it's time for me to begin chapter 64 of this wonderful musical adventure story! I hope you all like this chapter and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now, here is chapter 64!**

"What should we do next?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood for another ride already."

"What did you want to show us?" asked Peter, "Is it a great ride?"

"Yes, yes it is!" said Perry, "Check it out!"

Perry pointed to an attraction called, "Kilimanjaro Safaris" on the map.

"What kind of a ride is that?" asked Pinky.

"Its a safari ride..." replied Perry, "It seems really nice. Let's try it out! It's got live animals after all."

"Its not a bad idea..." said Peter, "Maybe we'll see a few lions while we're there!"

"Why on Earth would you want to see a lion?" asked Pinky, "Those would eat you up for dinner!"

"Because I love the Lion King movie so much!" replied Perry.

The three animal agents left the area outside the "Theater in The Wild" building and made their way out of the, "ASIA" section of the park. Then, they made thier way to an arch with the word, "AFRICA" displayed on it.

"How much further to Kilimanjaro Safaris?" asked Pinky, "We still have a Rainforest Cafe reservation for lunch to catch!"

"We're getting close..." said Perry, "We just need to make a right turn up ahead and we should be able to see the ride's entrance in the distance."

Perry was right. After walking to the right, the three animal agents saw the entrance area of "Kilimanjaro Safaris" straight ahead in the distance.

After entering the "Fast Pass" entrance, the animal agents walked through the queue for about 10 minutes. Above them, small TV screens were playing an anti-poaching documentary video.

"Poor animals!" exclaimed Perry, as the video talked about why animals in the wild are illegally hunted, "They're all endangered because of those heartless humans!"

"Not anymore..." said Pinky, "Wildlife reserves are doing their best to protect endangered animals!"

"But those poachers don't learn anything!" said Peter, "They're still out there, avoiding the rangers and police officers!"

They continued to talk amongst themselves as they reached the boarding areas. Open-aired safari trucks were used in this attraction. Each safari truck had 5 rows of long bench seats. Each bench seat could hold up to about 6 guests. In all, a total of 30 guests could fill up one safari truck. At the front of each truck as a small hub for the driver to sit in and drive the truck.

As the three animal agents approached the loading area, a cast member directed them to wait in the line for row one of the next available safari truck. 2 minutes later, a safari truck pulled up and stopped. Small metal railing gates opened up, as well as a series of tiny doors next to the truck's bench seats...

"Here we go..." said Perry, as he stepped on board the truck, "Its time to go wild...for real!"

"It sure is, Perry." said Pinky, as he stepped on next, "It sure is..."

"Lets have our cameras ready!" said Peter, "We don't want to miss an opportunity to take pictures of any nearby animals!"

The three animal agents sat down and three more random guests sat down next to them. In the other rows, a mix of women, men, and children stepped on and sat down. Special cargo bags were in front of each row of bench seats to allow guests to put loose articles inside them.

The driver was a 34-year-old African-American man named Jonas. He was hearing a tiny microphone under his chin that was connected to 5 small speakers on the inner roof of the truck. The inner roof of the truck also had 3 thin and long signs. Each one of these signs had pictures of all the animals to be seen! The tiny doors at the end of the bench seats to the right were closed up and latched tightly.

"Jumbo everyone!" said Jonas, as he drove forward slowly, "Welcome to Kilimanjaro Safaris. My name is Jonas and I will be your guide today as we drive through the Harambe Wildlife Reserve. As we head into the reserve, please keep your, arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the safari truck at all times. The term 'Jumbo' is the way we guides say 'Hello' around here. During your tour, feel free to take pictures of the animals. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, or smoking during the tour as it can put the animals at risk for getting sick. For the next two weeks, I'll be driving you all around the reserve, showing you everything there is to see! And now, here we go!"

Jonas drove to the left passing a sign with the name of the reserve painted on it. After driving through a series of chains on the floor and a few muddy water puddles, a voice came on over the truck's radio...

"Simba One..." said the voice, "Simba One, are you there?"

"Yes I'm here..." replied Jonas, "What's going on sir?"

"This is the head range, Wilson Mutua. I just wanted to wish you good luck!" said the voice, "You're sure to see lots of animals! Have fun!"

The radio turned off and Jonas smiled.

"Well, that's all from the Ranger Office!" said Jonas, "The rangers here protect the animals from poachers on a daily basis. As shown in films like The Rescuers Down Under, poaching is an illegal form of hunting endangered animals. But we won't have to worry about that one this trip."

"Two weeks?" whispered Perry to Pinky, "Is he seriously?"

"I don't think so..." whispered Peter to Perry, "I'm sure he's only kidding!"

Jonas drove to the right past dozens of trees and ponds. Some white birds were walking or flying all around the ponds. They had long legs and thier bills had a spoon-like shape...

"If you look to your right..." said Jonas, "You'll see a whole flock of spoonbills. These birds get the name from the unique spoon shape of the end of their bills."

The truck then drove to the right past a circular pondof white and pink flamingos...

"To your left, you can see the flamingos..." said Jonas, "When born, they start out ad white birds. They get the pink color from the pink wild shrimp they eat."

The safari truck made its way past a bigger pond filled with eight huge hippopotamuses...

"Over to your left are a bunch of black hippos..." said Jonas, "They're capable of breathing underwater for long periods of time."

Then, the truck drove to the right again, going through a series of chains on the ground. On the left of the tram was an entire flock of white storks. Some were standing up in a small pong and others were walking on the ground...

"To your left is a whole flock of storks." said Jonas, "Seen in films like Dumbo, these birds are known for the long bills they have, capable of scooping fish out of the water."

"This is the best ride in Animal Kingdom so far..." said Perry as he took pictures of the hippos, "In 7 minutes, we've seen three different animals already!"

"And there's plenty more left to see!" said Peter, as he too snapped some photos with his camera.

Everyone proceeded to take pictures of all the animals they saw as the safari truck kept going. The truck drove past all sorts of animals like antelobes, jaguars, pelicans, turtles, and alligators...below a rocky bridge.

"As I get us across this bridge..." said Jonas, "I would like to ask you all to stay still as this bridge could collapse at any moment."

As Jonas drove the truck across the rocky bridge, the guests took pictures of the 6 alligators in the pond area below them. Once completely across, Jonas drove the truck away at normal speed again. The three animal agnets kept on taking pictures...

The truck then entered another new area, driving through another puddle of muddy water as it entered. To the left of the truck was a huge wall of red clay. Curved markings were grooved into the wall, as well as round footprints. for adult elephants and 3 baby elephants we're walking around the area..

"We are now in Elephant Valley!" said Jonas, "Here, a few African elephants roam all around. These markings on the wall to your left are from the elephants' tusks and feet. They do this as a way to massage their skin. The way is made out of red clay..."

Suddenly the radio came back on for the second time...

"Simba One, we have a situation!" said the voice of Wilson.

"Uh oh..." began Perry.

"What's going on, Wilson Matua?" asked Jonas.

"We just noticed a baby elephant wonder off on its own..." said Wilson's voice, "We can't find the mother. If you see this elephant, make sure nothing happens to it!"

The radio clicked off and Jonas had a concerned look on his face...

"Well folks, looks like we're have a job to do here. Now, if you see any baby elephants on this trail, let me know..." said Jonas, "I might not notice it, so for the rest of the tour, I'll need you all go help me out!"

"Poor baby elephant..." said Pink, "I hope it's alright."

"I hope so too.." said Perry, "The last thing I want to see on this ride is a dead baby elephant!"

The safari truck made its way past some more animals. These animals included tigers, giraffes, zebras, gorillas, and of course, lions!

"To your right, you'll see the king of the jungle, the African lion!" said Jonas, "As seen in the Lion King movie, these animals are the fiercest ones in Africa!"

Everyone including the three animal agents took pictures of the Lion as it ran up and down some tall rocks...

5 minutes later, safari truck even made it over another old-looking wooden bridge that looked like it was going to collapse at any second!

"Okay everyone, this bridge looks very old..." said Jonas, "We shouldn't even be going on it...but here we go!"

Halfway to the other side, the bridge suddenly made a loud creaking noise and tilted sideways to the left. Everyone screamed in fear and excitement as this happened!

"Everyone, lean to the right!" exclaimed Jonas, "Quickly!"

Everyone did so and the bridge went back to its normal position again. Everyone cheered and laughed as the truck drove off the bridge and past a few palm trees.

Needless to say, this ride was full of surprises, beautiful scenery, a nice blue cloudless sky, and of course, wild animals! 5 minutes later, after driving past some more animals like leopards, hyenas, koala bears, warthogs, cheetahs, meerkats, and crocodiles.

Jonas proceeded to drive through a very bushy area. Thick bushes and trees were on either sides of the road. Suddenly, he looked at the radio...

"Oh, it looks like we're getting a radio station here!" said Jonas, "I guess a little music couldn't hurt..."

And with that, he reached over and the radio's switch on. An African song began to play on the speakers as the safari truck drove very slolwy past the thick and tall bushes on both sides of the road.

"That's such a sice tune we got!" said Jonas, "I think I've heard it before..."

"Nice music..." said Perry, "I've never heard anything like it before."

"Its so...soothing!" said Pinky, smiling at the nearby scenery.

"I wish this ride could last forever!" said Peter, "The animals I saw are so cute!"

"I wish the zoo back in Danville was more like this!" said Perry, as he snapped another photo.

The truck then drove to the left. The music suddenly stopped playing!

"Aw man!" exclaimed Peter, "The music is gone!"

"I was getting so used to it!" said Perry.

"Come on!" said Pinky, "Why did the music turn off?"

"I have no idea..." replied Perry, "But something tells me it turned of for a reason!"

"What kind of reason?" asked Pinky, "Is it good or bad?"

The radio clicked on again...Wilson's voice spoke.

"Simba One, there are poachers in the area!" said Wilson's voice, "They're after the baby elephant! I need your help. Be fast and drive those poachers to the Ranger Office. They'll be taken into custody from there! Okay?"

"Sure thing, Wilson!" said Jason as the radio clicked off again.

"Poachers?!" exclaimed Peter, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I thought this wildlife reserve was poacher-free!" exclaimed Perry, "And now, the elephant's life is at stake!"

"What are we going to go about it?" asked Pinky, "I don't want this safari to end with a tragedy!"

"Alright everyone, it looks like we'll have to go catch some poachers now!" said Jason, "Who's ready to catch those poachers!?"

"WE ARE!" shouted all the guests together at the same time.

"Great!" said Jonas, "Hold on tight! Here we go!"

Jonas drove much faster and made a left turn. Needless to say, it was a very bumpy ride for the guests. Jonas drove left, right, and left again, making sure to avoid hitting anything in his way! Then he went past a sign that said, "DANGER: GEYSERS IN THE AREA!".

"This area might be risky..." said Jonas, "But it's for a good cause!"

After driving past an opened chains fence, Jonas steered the truck around the active geysers, each shooting out hot water and steam! After leaving the area with geysers, the truck drove throught another huge muddy puddle before making a left turn.

"I hope we can stop those poachers in time!" said Perry, as he took a few pictures of the geysers.

The truck slowed down suddenly...Jonas looked to his left and saw nothing but an empy poacher campsite.

"Oh no..." said Jonas, "This isn't good. The poachers are gone!"

The radio suddenly clicked on again...

"What on Earth am I going to tell Wilson?" asked Jonas to himself.

"Simba One..." said Wilson's voice, "Did you make it to poachers' campsite?"

"Yes, but the poachers are nowhere in sight!" replied Jonas, "I'm so sorry..."

"Ah, no need to get upset!" said Wilson's voice, "You already chased the poachers well into the Ranger Office! They'll be going to jail for a long time! Thanks to you and your guests, the baby elephant is safe and sound! Thank you all for your help!"

And with that the, radio clicked off for the last time. The three animal agents looked to the right and saw an animatronic baby elephant sticking out of the back of a poacher's truck.

"YAY!" exclaimed Perry, "WE DID IT!"

"Aww, that baby elephant looks so cute!" said Pinky, "It looks as cute as me when I was a puppy!"

"I want to go on this ride again!" said Peter, "I love it so much!"

"Well everyone, it looks like art or turned out to be more special than we thought!" said Jonas, has he made a left turn through another huge muddy puddle, "Unfortunately this little poacher chase has caused us to have to cut the two-week excursion short. I'll drive you all to the unloading area up ahead and you can get off there!"

The truck pulled up next to an unloading station to the right. Jonas stopped the car and applied the break.

"Before you all step off, please gather all of your personal belongings and supervise your children as they step off..." said Jonas, "Also, please remember to pick up any strollers that belong to you from the stroller parking area outside the exit. Have a wild day everyone!"

And with that, the small doors on the side of the truck opened up and everyone including the three animal agents stood up and stepped off the safari truck to the right. Once on the concrete unloading platform, everyone exitex through a small metal gate and walked past a stroller parking area.

Once inside the park again, the three animal agents walked off towards an African-themed gift shop...

 **That was very wild wasn't it? Yep, it was! "Kilimanjaro Safaris" doesn't do that poacher bit on the route anymore. It's gone in real life but I knew I had to use it for this chapter. Let me know if you all liked it.**

 **I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but I'm on a tight schedule! And during my upcoming vacation to Orlando, Florida, I won't be able to update stories for 6 whole days!**

 **Well I'm afraid it's time to move on again! Let's run like a cheetah and move on to the next chapter of this magical musical story! I'll see you all on chapter 65!**


	65. Chapter 65: The Circle of Life (song)

**Hello again readers! I'm back with another chapter of this wonderful story! I'm pleased to say that this chapter will be including a musical number! Yep, this chapter will have a wonderful song included! I'll do my best to update this story whenever I can despite my current lifestyle!**

 **I hope you all like the song in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this 65th chapter in general. After this, I just have 5 more chapters away from chapter 70! YAY! And now, lets go wild and enjoy the chapter!**

Inside an African themed gift shop, the three animal agents were looking around for a gift or two to pick out. They had just gotten off the "Kilimanjaro Safaris" attraction a few minutes ago and taken a lot of photos of animals.

"I think I'll go for this t-shirt..." said Pinky, holding a t-shirt of Winnie the Pooh looking around at tiger with a magnifying glass, "Its so funny. Winnie the Pooh thinks that the real tiger is Tigger!"

True to his word, the words "Tigger, Is That You?" was displayed under the picture in black letters. Perry laughed at it.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Perry, "Poor Winnie is confused!"

"Its not funny!" said Peter, who was studying a wooden carving of a giraffe, "Winnie could be eaten by that tiger at any moment!"

"Peter, its a children's t-shirt!" said Pinky, "Of course they're not going to have Winnie the Pooh get eaten by a tiger!"

"If they did..." joked Perry, "It would be sold as an R-rated t-shirt!"

Pinky laughed at Perry's joke but Peter didn't. He just sighed and hung the t-shirt back up on the hanger.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the park's intercom...

"Attention ladies and gentlemen..." said a male voice over the intercom, "Attention boys and girls... In just 5 minutes, we will be holding a special event before our Jungle Jamming Parade! In honor of the 23rd anniversary of the 1992 Disney film, The Lion King! During the event, the Broadway cast of the Lion King musical will perform three songs right from the musical! During this special event, experience the characters and costume designs like never before! It's all going to happen in 5 minutes just outside Kilimanjaro Safaris! The area around the entrance will be closed off until the event has ended. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the performance!"

As the intercom system turned off, several cast members took care of closing off the area around the entrance to "Kilimanjaro Safaris". The three animal agents were stunned by the announcement...

"Broadway in Disney World?!" exclaimed Perry, "Yay! We have got to see this event!"

"But what about the gifts?" asked Pinky, "We didn't pick out anything to get yet!"

"Forget the gifts!" said Perry, "Broadway musicals in Disney World are a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Yeah!" said Peter, "These kind of events only happen once!"

"Let's go see it before it gets too crowded!" said Perry, putting down a book on African elephants that he was holding.

"Okay, fine!" said Pinky, "But afterward, I'm coming back to this gift shop for something to get!"

"Sure, whatever!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Peter walked out of the gift shop. They all headed towards the roped-off area around the "Stand-By" entrance to "Kilimanjaro Safaris". Hundreds of other guests began to gather around the area too.

The performers would come out of the "Stand-By Entrance" into the roped-off area.

A small wooden stage was positioned to the far left of the area. This small wooden stage had a small orchestra of musicians with different musical instruments. This is where the background music would come from. Around the area, the nearby gift stands and snack stands closed up for the event.

After 5 more minutes of waiting, an African-American actress wearing makeup and a costume resembling Rafiki came out if the entrance and stepped into the roped-off area.

The music began to play in the background and Rafiki began to sing...

 **And now, our long awaited musical number..."The Circle of Life"! The foreign words at the beginning might not make sense to you, but they are played at the beginning of the movie and musical. Enjoy the song!**

 _Rafiki (singing): Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!_

 _Chorus (singing): Sithi uhm ingonyama,_

 _Ingonyama!_

 _Rafiki (singing): Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!_

 _Chorus (singing): Sithi uhhmm ingonyama,_

 _Ingonyama!_

 _Chorus and Rafiki (singing): Siyo nqoba!_

 _Ingonyama!_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala!_

 _(Ensemble comes out of entrance wearing different kinds of costumes and animal puppetry… Each set of animal puppets look different from others…They all dance around the roped-off area and join on in on the musical number…)_

 _Rafiki (singing): From the day we arrive on the planet..._

 _And blinking, step into the sun…_

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen!_

 _More to do than can ever be done!_

 _There's far too much to take in here_

 _More to find than can ever be found…_

 _But the sun rolling high,_

 _Through the sapphire sky!_

 _Keeps great and small on the endless round!_

 _(A portable huge flat rock set piece rolls into the middle of the area…An actor dressed up as Simba's father and an actress dressed up as Simba's mother step up on top of it…)_

 _All Animals (singing): It's the Circle of Life!_

 _And it moves us all…_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Through faith and love!_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding…_

 _In the Circle…_

 _The Circle of Life!_

 _Zebra puppeteers (singing): The great Circle of Life!_

 _Elephant puppeteers (singing): It's the great Circle of Life!_

 _Giraffe puppeteers (singing): It's the Circle of Life!_

 _Antelope puppeteers (singing): In the Circle of Life!_

 _Lion puppeteers (singing): The Circle of…_

 _Rafiki (singing): It's the Circle of Life!_

 _And it moves us all…_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Through faith and love!_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding…_

 _In the Circle…_

 _The Circle of Life!_

 _(Simba's mother and Simba's father hold up a cute wooden lion doll resembling their newborn lion cub son, Simba…)_

 _All Animals (singing): ): It's the Circle of Life!_

 _And it moves us all…_

 _Through despair and hope,_

 _Through faith and love!_

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding…_

 _In the Circle…_

 _The Circle of Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

 _(The music in the background stops playing…everyone freezes in their position…everyone around the roped-off area cheers for the performers…)_

All of the actors smiled at the cheering crowd, waving to some of the children. Even nearby cast members cheered for the wonderful performance.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" exclaimed Perry, "BEST MUSICAL NUMBER EVER!"

"I hope the next one is just as good!" said Pinky, as the actors changed positions for the next song, "I can't believe this is on Broadway!"

"Bring on the next song!" cheered Peter, "BRING IT ON ALREADY!"

 **And that readers, was the "Circle of Life". This song is played at the beginning of "The Lion King" movie and at the beginning of the musical. I do not own this song, but I just knew it had to be in my story.**

 **This song is very wild, isn't it? Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on to chapter 66! I just can't wait to reach chapter 70 of this story! I just have 5 more chapters left to write from here to reach chapter 70! I couldn't be happier then I' am now! Let's move on and get wild again!**


	66. Chapter 66: I Just Can't Wait to Be King

**Are you readers all ready to go wild again? If you liked the "Circle of Life" song in the previous chapter, then I know for sure that you'll love this one! Sung by Young Simba, the young protagonist of "The Lion King" movie and musical, this musical number is full of wonderful lyrics and conflict. I hope you all enjoy the song in this chapter!**

 **After this chapter, they'll be one last song performed from "The Lion King" before the "Jungle Jamming Parade" begins.**

 **After this, I have just have 4 more chapters to go until I reach chapter 70 of this wonderful musical story. I just love animals, and I love this song as well! Without further delay, lets begin chapter 66. Here we go...**

"That was the Circle of Life, straight from Broadway! And now..." said the voice over the intercom, "The next musical number to be performed by the cast is I Just Can't Wait to Be King!"

Everyone including the three animal agents cheered as an actor with a Zazu bird puppet walked into the area as well as a child actor dressed up as Young Simba.

More background music began to play as the next musical number of the amazing musical event began...

 **Here we go. Just like I promised, here's the next musical number in this magical story. Here we go...**

 _Young Simba (singing): I'm going to be a mighty king,_

 _So enemies beware!_

 _Zazu (singing) Well, I've never seen a king of beasts,_

 _With quite so little hair!_

 _Young Simba (singing): I'm gonna be the mane event,_

 _Like no king was before!_

 _I'm brushing up on looking down,_

 _I'm working on my ROAR!_

 _(Ensemble comes out and begins to dance around Young Simba and Zazu…)_

 _Zazu (singing): Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing…_

 _Young Simba (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Zazu (talking): You've rather a long way to go, young master_

 _if you think!_

 _Young Simba (singing): No one saying "do this"!_

 _Zazu (talking): Now when I said that, I…_

 _Young Simba (singing): No one saying "be there"!_

 _Zazu (talking): What I meant was…_

 _Young Simba (singing): No one saying "stop that"!_

 _Zazu (talking): Look, what you don't realize…_

 _Young Simba (singing): No one saying "see here"!_

 _Zazu (talking): Now see here…_

 _Young Simba (singing): Free to run around all day_

 _Zazu (talking): Well, that's definitely out!_

 _Young Simba (singing): Free to do it all my way!_

 _Zazu (singing): I think it's time that you and I,_

 _Arranged a heart to heart…_

 _Young Simba (singing): Kings don't need advice,_

 _From little hornbills for a start!_

 _Zazu (singing): If this is where the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out!_

 _Out of service, out of Africa!_

 _I wouldn't hang about!_

 _This child is getting wildly out of wing!_

 _(Ensemble begins to dance around the area in certain directions…)_

 _Young Simba (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Everybody look left…_

 _Everybody look right…_

 _Everywhere you look I'm…_

 _Standing in the spotlight!_

 _Zazu (talking): Not yet!_

 _All Animals (singing): Let every creature go for broke and sing!_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing…_

 _It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!_

 _Young Simba (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _All Other Animals (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Zebra puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Giraffe puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Rhino puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Lion puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Elephant puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Antelope puppeteers (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Everyone Together (singing): Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Young Simba (singing): Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _(All of the actors stops dancing and singing…The music stops playing in the background…Everyone around the roped-off area cheers for the second great performance…)_

"GREAT SHOW!" yelled Perry, "KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!"

"I wonder what the next song is going to be!" said Peter, as the actors smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, "I hope it's a great one!"

"It think the next song is also the last one!" said Pinky, "The announcement said that three songs were being performed!"

 **Well readers, that was "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". It's the best "Lion King" song in the movie and Broadway musical. I just have 4 more chapters to go until I reach chapter 70! I hope I can upload chapter 67 of this magical story.**

 **I'm sad to say that it's time to move onto chapter 67 of this truly magical story. Sorry about this chapter feeling kind of short, but I had very little time to finish it but I still managed to do so! Let's move on now! Here we go…**


	67. Chapter 67: Be Prepared

**Be prepared for this chapter, readers. This chapter includes a very evil musical number! Sung by Scar, the villain of "The Lion King" movie and musical. This song is very scary and has an evil tone to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I'm just 3 chapters away from chapter 70 of this wonderful musical story! On chapter 70, I will provide a nice shout out to a few "FanFiction" author friends. I hope those authors continue to work hard and follow their dreams like most known authors have.**

 **And now, to avoid delay, let's begin chapter 67 of this wonderful musical story!**

"That was I Just Can't Wait to Be King!" said the voice over the intercom, "And now, as our final song...Be Prepared!"

"So far, this event has been amazing!" exclaimed Perry, as he took a few pictures of the actors with his camera, "I hope this last song is done well!"

"Be Prepared is sung by the villain of The Lion King!" Pinky, "So I'm expecting it to be scary, well in tune, and evil!"

"I hope it's not evil!" said Peter, "Scar is not one of my favorite characters of The Lion King!"

"For the last time..." said Perry, "This is Walt Disney World! Of course the villains here aren't as scary as in the movies!"

Everyone cheered again as an actor playing Scar and few actors playing evil hyenas walked into the roped-off area. Background music began to play as the final musical number was performed...

 _(The actors playing Scar and the three evil hyenas dancing around the roped-off area while singing…)_

 _Scar (singing): I know that your powers of retention…_

 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside._

 _But thick as you are, pay attention…_

 _My words are a matter of pride!_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions…_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs._

 _But we're talking kings and successions…_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares!_

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!_

 _Be prepared for sensational news…_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer!_

 _Three hyenas (singing): And where do we feature?_

 _Scar (singing): Just listen to teacher!_

 _I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded!_

 _When at last I am given my dues!_

 _And injustice deliciously squared!_

 _Be prepared!_

 _Hyena one (talking): Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?_

 _Hyena two (singing): For the death of the king!_

 _Hyena three (talking): Is he sick?_

 _Scar (talking): No, fool! We're going to kill him and Simba, too!_

 _Hyena one (talking): Great idea! Who needs a king?_

 _Three Hyenas (chanting): No king, no king! La, la, la, la, la, la!_

 _Scar (singing): Idiots! There will be a king!_

 _Hyena two (talking): But you said…_

 _Scar (singing): I will be king!_

 _Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!_

 _Three Hyenas (singing): Yay, all right! Long live the king!_

 _Long live the king!_

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a king who'll be all-time adored_

 _Scar (singing): Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected…_

 _To take certain duties on board!_

 _The future is littered with prizes,_

 _And though I'm the main addressee!_

 _The point that I must emphasize is,_

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam…_

 _Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning,_

 _Decades of denial is simply why I'll,_

 _Be king undisputed, respected, saluted,_

 _And seen for the wonder I am!_

 _Scar (singing): Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-_

 _Three Hyenas (singing): Be prepared!_

 _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-_

 _All (singing): Be prepaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background…everyone cheers that the event is now over…all of the actors now get together to bow for everyone…)_

As the crowd cheered for the last song, the whole team of actors smiled at the crowd and took a bow, one a time. After waving to the crowd some more, the actors went through an "Employees Only" door, disappearing from the park for good. They would be flying back to New York City that very night.

"WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE!" exclaimed Perry, "THAT WAS BEST SHOW EVER!"

"You said it, Perry!" said Pinky, "Now, I'm going to go to that gift shop now. I'll meet you and Peter by the doorway!"

"Sure thing!" said Peter, as Pinky headed off to the African themed gift shop, "Pick out something nice!"

As cast members began to clear the area of the wooden stage and musical instruments, an announcement came over the park's intercom again...

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls..." said the voice over the park's intercom, "Thank you all for joining us for this 23rd anniversary celebration of the The Lion King film. In just 5 minutes, the Jungle Jamming Parade will begin. As the area is cleared, We ask that you please stay away from the area until a cast member gives you an all-clear announcement. Thank you and have a wild day here in Animal Kingdom!"

As the area was finally cleared up, all nearby gift stands and snack stands were opened up again. A couple of cast members gave an all-clear announcement as the entrance to "Kilimanjaro Safaris" was opened up again.

2 minutes later, Pinky walked out of the Africam themed gift shop, holding a small wooden carving of an African elephant. He met Perry and Peter, who were right outside the open doors, waiting for him.

"Let's go find a good viewing spot before the Jungle Jamming Parade starts." said Perry, "We don't want to get stuck in a big crowd!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked away from the gift shop to find a good viewing spot for the upcoming parade...

 **And that was "Be Prepared" from "The Lion King" movie and musical. It's sung by Scar and is very frightening! I hope you enjoyed this musical number like the other two. It's time to move on however. On chapter 68, the "Jungle Jamming Parade" will be seen by the animal agents.**

 **After chapter 68, there will be just one more chapter to go until I reach chapter 70! For now, let's move on and enjoy the parade on the next chapter!**


	68. Chapter 68: Jungle Jamming Parade

**Hello again, readers! Are you all ready for a jungle-themed parade? If you are, then this chapter is just right for you! In this chapter, the three animal agents shall view the "Jungle Jamming Parade"! This parade combines every great thing about "Animal Kingdom" into one amazing parade.**

 **I'm so happy and excited! After this chapter, I just have one more to go until I reach chapter 70 of this wonderful musical story! I'm on a streak of constant uploads and I love it! And now to avoid any more delays, this is chapter 68! Ready? Here we go...**

Perry, Pinky, and Peter walked to a nice viewing area by an open-air restaurant. The street in front of them was being roped-off by several cast members in preparation for the "Jungle Jamming Parade". It would begin in less than 5 minutes. Hundreds of other guests began to gather on either side of the street for a good viewing experience.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the voice over the intercom, "In just 5 minutes, the Jungle Jamming Parade will begin, showcasing every wild about Disney's Animal Kingdom park. For your safety and the safety of others, please do not cross the roped-off streets during the parade. Also, feel free to be wild and take plenty of pictures as this is a parade you don't want to ever forget. Thank you!"

"I got my camera all ready to film!" said Perry, "I hope not to miss a single bit of this parade!"

"I hope it's as good as that special event we just witnessed!" said Pinky, "The Electrical Parade in Magic Kingdom was amazing last night but I'm sure a jungle style parade will be so much better!"

"No kidding!" said Peter, "And the best part is, it's all going to start in less then 5 minutes!"

After waiting for a few more minutes, music began to play in the background. A bunch of dancing cast members in safari outfits began walking up the parade route...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the voice over the intercom, "It's time to get wild! Its time for the Jungle Jamming Parade! 5...4...3...2...1!"

Everyone cheered as the first costumed character made it's way down the roped-off street. This first costumed character was Rafiki from "The Lion King". He looked much different from the Broadway version of Rafiki and he danced pretty well.

Following Rafiki were costumed characters of King Louie and Baloo from "The Jungle Book" movie. They were dancing up the parade route, waving to the guests. Following them were about 6 cast members walking on long stilts, wearing costumes representing animals like alligators, tigers, parrots, and leopards.

"So colorful already!" said Perry, as he filmed the event with his camera, "I've never seen any costumes like it!"

A colorful jeep then rolled down the street, holding a few cast members in safari outfits, smiling and waving to the guests. The jeep was painted in the colors of red, yellow, orange, and brown. There were also some bamboo sticks sticking up from all the corners of the jeep. Then the next parade float rolled down the parade route...

"Oh my..." exclaimed Pinky, "It's so...beautiful!"

This parade float looked like a giant flapping peacock. It was painted in pretty shades of purple, light green, light blue, dark blue, dark green, and even sparkling yellow. The peacock's legs, feet, and beak were painted in different shades of orange.

"I wish I had a peacock like that!" said Peter, as he took a few pictures of it, "It looks very...wild!"

"No kidding!" said Pinky, "It's a masterpiece!"

As performers dressed up as peacocks danced around the huge float, a few more costumed characters danced right behind the next float. These costumed characters included Adult Simba, Timone, and Pumba. As they danced, they waved to the cheering crowd.

"Oh man, look at that huge elephant!" exclaimed Perry, taking a picture of the next float with his camera, "Its so...humongous!"

"I can totally see that!" said Peter, "It's like a real elephant only bigger and more beautiful!"

The elephant float was painted in different shades of dark grey, light grey, light blue, dark teal, light teal, and even light pink. The elephant's trunk was slowly moving side to side as the entire float moved down the parade route. Behind the float were a bunch of African-American drummers. Each drummer had a wooden bamboo drum strapped in front of them. As they walked along the parade path, they played wonderful African music beats.

"Great drumming there!" exclaimed Perry, snapping another photo with his camera, "It looks like they can't ever stop!"

Then, a few more performers on stilts walked down the parade route. This time, there costumes represented animals like antelopes, giraffes, warthogs, and zebras. The performers smiled and waved to the crowd of guests as they walked slowly down the roped-off street.

"I sure hope they don't fall down!" said Pinky, "Those stilt walking performers are amazing!"

At that point, the next parade float began walking down the parade route. This parade float looked like another long jeep. This time, the jeep was painted in shades of red, light green, purple, yellow, dark green, brown, and black. Bamboo sticks, fake palm trees, beautiful flowers, and huge bushes were positioned on some parts of the jeep. Costumed characters from "A Bug's Life" standing on the jeep included Flick, Hopper, Anna, Queen Ant, Stick Bug, Ladybug, and the fat green Caterpillar. They were waving to the crowd as the jeep slowly rolled down the roped-off street.

"Oh no...not bugs again!" said Pinky, "I'm still traumatized from that Bug's Life show earlier today!"

"Oh Pinky, I still can't believe that you were traumatized by that show!" said Perry, "At least the characters are just leaving to us like nice people! so I don't think you should be scared of these bugs!"

"Well, I'm afraid of them, okay?" said Pinky, "I don't even like getting scratched by fleas already!"

The next float rolled down the roped-off parade route. This one looked "Pride Rock" from "The Lion King" movie. The rock artist was painted in beautiful shades of dark brown, light brown, dark orange, light grey, and light orange. The costumed characters perched on top were Simba's father, Simba's mother, and even Zazu. They kept on waving to the cheering crowd as the float slowly moved down the parade route.

"That's one way to show off Pride Rock!" exclaimed Perry, snapping a photo of it, "It looks so real!"

"It looks much better than it does the movie!" said Pinky, "It looks even more amazing with the characters up there!"

The next parade float was anothet jeep one. The jeep was painted in beautiful shades of light blue, dark blue, purple, red, and pink. On top of the Jeep was a beautiful set piece that looks like an entire ocean and coral reef. From the movie "Finding Nemo", costumed characters of Marlin, Dory, Chrush, Bruce, Gill, Starfish, and of cours, Nemo were standing at the top of the jeep, waving to the cheering crowd.

"The musical we saw earlier today was a little better..." commented Perry, "But that jeep is still pretty cool overall!"

A few more performers on stilts followed the ocean themed jeep. These performers wore costumes representing animals like hippopotamuses, elephants, tigers, and lions. They all smiled and wave to the cheering crowd as they walked down the parade route.

"Look, there's the final parade float!" exclaimed Perry, "I can see it coming our way!"

The last parade float was made of another jeep. The jeep was red and yellow in color. On top of the jeep, costumed characters of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goody, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto. Each of these characters except Pluto each wore of safari outfit and a safari hat. As they danced and waved to the cheering crowd, the huge jeep rolled slowly down the parade route!

As the entire parade disappeared down the roped-off steet, another announcement came over the intercom...

"Thank you all for joining in on the fun of the daily Jungle Jamming Parade!" said the voice over the intercom, "We hope you have enjoyed the parade and we hope you all continue to have a wonderful and wild day here at Animal Kingdom!"

As the parade music stopped playing in the background, the three animal agents left the area that they were standing in. Perry looked at his watch. It was now 2:50pm.

"Oh man, I just remembered something!" said Perry, "We have a Rainforest Café reservation for lunch at 3:10 pm!"

"What time is it right now?" asked Pinky, "Is it time to go there already?"

"Its 2:50pm!" replied Perry, "We have 20 minutes to make it to the restaurant!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Peter, "Let's go! I'm starving!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked out of the "AFRICA" section of "Animal Kingdom", and headed towards the exit gate. Next to it was where the entrance to "Rainforest Cafe" was located...

 **And that was the "Jungle Jamming Parade!" Unfortunately, the parade ended in May of 2014 in real life, so I'm afraid seeing it in person is not an option anymore. Also, I might have made a few of the floats up but some of the people and characters in the parade are real and true to the real thing.**

 **I'm so glad that I was able to complete this chapter…I thought I wasn't going to get the chance to write it! In the next chapter, the three animal agents shall enjoy a nice wild lunch at "Rainforest Café"! After the next chapter, I finally reach chapter 70 of this truly magical story!**

 **When I reach chapter 70, there will be a shout out to 2 wonderful "FanFiction" author friends of mine! Well, I can't chit chat forever as its time to move on to chapter 69 of this wonderful musical story! Ready for a wild lunch? Then you may proceed to chapter 70! Goodbye for now!**


	69. Chapter 69: Rainforest Cafe Lunch

**Are you all hungry as a lion right now? Are you in the mood to eat or read about food? If your answer is yes, then you'll love this 69th chapter of this magical musical story. I've only been to the "Rainforest Cafe" in "Animal Kingdom" once when I was 9 years old, and it was a very delicious dinner that time!**

 **The interior of the restaurant was very nice and the service was very nice too. I haven't gone back there since, but I hope I can go back one day. But for now, I'm proud to present chapter 69 of this very magical story. This chapter idea was inspired and requested by "FanFiction" author, "FanFic920". Ready? Here we go...**

The three animal agents walked into the entrance of the "Rainforest Cafe" restaurant by the park's entrance gate. It was already 3:09pm in the afternoon. Just 1 minute away from the reservation time.

Upon entering, the three animal agents were inside a jungle themed gift shop. This gift shop sold jungle themed items like stuffed animals, DVDs, postcards, refrigerator magnets, picture books, chapter books, comic books, sandals, pool toys, pens, music CDs, stuffed animal pillows, sunglasses, binoculars, hats, t-shirts, jackets, swimsuits, animal action figures, zoo play sets, assorted candies, bottled soft drinks, necklaces, bracelets, snow globes, swimming goggles, and even pool and beach towels.

"Wow...this is one wild gift shop!" said Perry, "But where is the restaurant?"

"I think it's right up ahead'" said Pinky, pointing to a doorway with a wooden podium positioned on the left, "Lets go check in for our reservation."

The three animal agents walked up to the wooden podium. A female cast member was standing behind it.

"Excuse me..." said Perry, "We have a reservation."

"Give me your names, please..." said the female cast member, "And I'll need your reservation time too..."

"My name is Perry the Platypus." replied Perry.

"I'm Pinky the Chihuahua." replied Pinky.

"My name is Peter the Panda." said Peter.

"Our reservation time is at 3:10pm." added Perry, "It was in that note we got this morning!"

The female cast member looked through her reservation book, crossed off the right reservation time, and nodded.

"Yep, you're all right on time!" said the female cast member, "Follow me please..."

The three animal agents followed the female cast member into the jungle themed restaurant. Inside the jungle themed restaurant were dozens of animatronic animals like zebras, tigers, lions, leopards, flamingos, rhinos, hippos, jaguars, crocodiles, ostriches, warthogs, prairie dogs, monkeys, antelopes, giraffes, alligators, and more. There were plenty of tables, chairs, and booths to sit down on. There was also a small bar with stools inside the restaurant as well.

"I've never seen a restaurant so wild before!" joked Perry, as the female cast member led them to a table by an animatronic elephant.

The elephant's trunk was slowly moving side to side. The trunk wasn't long enough to reach the table, so the animal agents wouldn't have to worry about their food getting knocked over or anything.

"Just wait here..." said the female cast member, as she handed the three animal agents each a menu, "Your server will be Martin today, and he'll be here in a few minutes to take your order."

"Thanks ma'am!" said Pinky, as he opened up his menu.

The female cast member smiled and walked away. As the three animal agents opened up their menus, other animal agents were already being seated in random tables. Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were seated at a booth together. Marissa the Flamingo, Randal the Raccoon, Polly the Parrot, and Leopold the Leopard were seated at a table together.

Andy the Alligator, Sally the Goose, Dan the Duck, and Sandra the Snake were seated at a booth together. Darren the Dog, Cheshire the Cat, Jason the Fox, and Barren the Beaver were seated at a booth together. At this point, all of the animal agents were opening up their menus to decide on what to eat and drink for lunch.

"These menu items all sound so delicious!" said Pinky, "Its going to be hard for me to pick one of them for lunch!"

The waiter named Martin walked up to Perry, Peter, and Pinky's table a few minutes later...

"Hello and welcome to the Rainforest Café..." said Martin, "Can I start you three off with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a pink lemonade..." said Pinky.

"I'll have a Sprite please!" said Peter.

"For me, I'll have some orange soda!" said Perry.

"Alright..." said Martin as he wrote the order down, "Would you like to order any appetizers?"

"Yes..." said Perry, "My friends and I will have the Cheese Sticks."

"And I'll have a bowl of Jungle Safari Soup." added Peter.

"I'll have a China Island Chicken Salad." said Pinky.

"Also, I'll have a Big Islander Chicken Caesar Salad to go with the Cheese Sticks" said Perry.

"Okay..." said Martin, as he wrote that order down, "I'll be back with the drinks and then I'll get you all your appetizers!"

Martin walked to the kitchen to give the orders to the cooks. While the three animal agents waited for their food, they talked amongst themselves and looked at their menus to choose their main courses.

"So far, this has been the most wild day I've ever had!" said Perry, "I have never seen a theme park more wild than this place!"

"No kidding!" said Peter, "The safari ride was the best ride in the whole park!"

"I beg to differ..." said Pinky, "Expedition Everest was the best ride in the park!"

"I don't think so!" said Perry, "That DINOSAUR ride was the best one in the entire park!"

"That DINOSAUR ride was very scary!" said Pinky, "It was fun but it was also pretty scary."

"I'm glad I won a gift from one of the games in Hester and Chester's Dino-Rama!" said Perry, "That was really impressive of me."

"Yep, Perry!" said Pinky, "You did a great job on that colorful ball throwing game!"

10 minutes later, Martin came back with all 3 drinks and all 4 appetizers. He placed them one at a time onto the table.

"Here are your drinks and appetizers..." said Martin, "Enjoy them! Have any of you decided on your main course yet?"

"Yes..." said Perry, "I'll have the Parmesan Chicken and a side order of French fries."

"I'll go with the Planet Earth Pasta, please!" said Pinky, "And for a side dish, I'll have some coleslaw."

"And for me..." said Peter, "I'll have the Rainforest Natural Burger. But I would like a side order of seasonal vegetables instead of French fries."

"Alright..." said Martin as he wrote the order down, "I'll go put these orders in for you. Enjoy your appetizers!"

And with that, Martin walked away, leaving the three animal agents to enjoy their drinks and appetizers. Needless to say, the Cheese Sticks, the soups and the salads all tasted great. 10 more minutes later, Martin came back with all 3 main courses. He collected the empty bowls and plates, and placed each main course on the table.

"Let me know if you need anything else!" said Martin, "Enjoy your meal!"

As Martin walked away, the three animal agents enjoyed their main courses. While they were doing that, the other animal agents in the restaurant were doing the same thing. They all ordered different kinds of main courses and drinks to enjoy. Even Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were enjoying a wonderful lunch. During everyone's meal, jungle themed music played in the background. The animal animatronics kept on moving certain ways and making certain animal noises. 10 more minutes later, Perry, Pinky, and Peter finished up their main courses.

"That was so yummy!" said Perry, as he at the last piece of his chicken, "I wish I could have food like this all the time!"

"I wish I could cook delicious meals like this all the time!" said Peter, "Because this is totally food of high quality!"

"I've never eaten a pasta dish like this before..." said Pinky, "I wish Isabella could serve this to me back home."

Martin walked back to the table and collected all the empty plates, used forks, used knives, used spoons, and dirty napkins.

"Can interest you three in a dessert today?" asked Martin.

"Sure..." said Perry, "Can we each get a dessert menu, please?"

"Certainly!" said Martin, "I'll be right back!"

Martin walked away with the used plates, silverware, and napkins. He came back to the table 2 minutes later with 3 small dessert menus. He smiled as he handed each one to the animal agents. The three animal agents took a few seconds to look at the dessert menus...

"I'll have the Chocolate Diablo Cake..." said Perry, "I love anything with chocolate in it!"

"For me, I'll have the Tribal Cheesecake!" said Pinky, "I love cheese."

"I'll have the Maya's Mango Sorbet!" said Peter, "I love mangos!"

"Alright, I'll get your desserts right away!" said Martin as he collected all 3 dessert menus from the animal agents.

He walked back into the kitchen. At a booth, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl ordered the Sparkling Volcano for their dessert. The other animal agents ordered desserts like the "Rainforest Roof Beer Float", the "Lava Mud" pudding dessert, and even "Tuki's Ice Cream Sandwich". Needless to say, every single dessert was sweet and tasty.

Martin came back to the table with all 3 desserts. Perry enjoyed his "Chocolate Diablo Cake". Pinky loved his "Tribal Cheesecake". Peter slowly savored his "Maya's Mango Sorbet". Once finished, Martin came back and collected the empty dishes and used silverware.

"Will there be anything else?" asked Martin.

"No, just he receipt please!" said Perry, "We're all done with our lunch."

"It was great!" said Peter, "But we'll be leaving soon."

"Alright, I will be right back with the receipt!" said Martin.

As Martin walked away to get the receipt, the three animal agents took pictures of the entire restaurant and the animal animatronics. Martin then came back, and handed the three animal agents a receipt with the words "Free For O.W.C.A Agents" written on it. As they left the restaurant, the other animal agents, along with Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl began to ask other waiters for their receipts.

It was now 4:40pm. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl walked outside the "Rainforest Café" and headed towards the park's exit gate...

 **Very yummy chapter, wasn't it? Yep, the "Rainforest Café" serves up tasty meals every day in "Animal Kingdom". Sadly, I only went once in real life, so I had to look up the menu in order to write the dishes included in this chapter. I hope I didn't make any of your readers hungry!**

 **Well, it's time to move on. Chapter 70 is coming up next! As I promised, there will be a shoutout to two other "FanFiction" author friends of mine. In the next chapter, it shall be about the three animal agents heading back to the "Contemporary Resort" once again. Goodbye for now!**


	70. Chapter 70: Return to the Hotel

**Well, those last few chapters were wild, weren't they? Well, I'm afraid it's time for all the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl to head back to the "Contemporary Resort". It'll be a while before they all get back, but they'll all have plenty to talk about.**

 **I'm so glad that I made it to chapter 70 of this wonderful and magical musical story. I never thought I could make it this far! Just 30 more chapters to go and I'll reach chapter 100! I'm so excited for that magical moment to come! But until then, I shall begin this chapter!**

 **Before we begin, I have 2 shout outs to give to 2 "FanFiction" author friends of mine. I'll do one of them now and the other one at the end of the chapter. My first shout out I would like to announce is to "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920"! He is such a wonderful and inspiring author. Without his ideas for chapters, I wouldn't be here at chapter 70 today.**

 **FanficFan** **920, you're a wonderful author. I hope your stories continue to grow and receive positive reviews. I just wanted to thank you for your inspiration and your ideas. You're an author with great knowledge of "Disney World" attractions and restaurants. I would like you to please keep passing on ideas to me as my story continues to grow.**

 **And now, without any more delays, let's begin the long awaited chap** **ter 70 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl walked out of the park's exit gate and towards the transit bus loading area. There, dozens of waiting areas were loaded with dozens of guests, waiting to board buses. These buses were all heading to multiple "Walt Disney World" resort hotels.

Major Monogram looked at the bus information board in the middle of the sidewalk. Their bus number was #19 for the "Contemporary Resort". Everyone walked to the #19 waiting area and waited in line behind dozens of other guests. It would be about 12 more minutes until the next "Walt Disney World Transit" bus would arrive...

Well, I wonder what I'm going to do when we get back..." said Perry, placing his souvenir bag on the ground in front of him, "The day isn't over yet after all."

"I don't know about you..." said Pinky, "But I'm going to the spa as soon as when we get back to the hotel."

"A spa?" asked Peter, "I didn't know that the Contemporary Resort had a spa."

"Of course it does!" said Pinky, "Its located inside the Olympiad Fitness Center on the third floor."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked Perry, "I could use a relaxing hour at the spa."

"No, I don't mind at all." said Pinky, "You're my best friend. Besides, I could use the company!"

"Monty, this park was...very wild." said Major Monogram, "I've never had such a wild experience in my life!"

"This park sure is wildly amazing, dad!" replied Monty, "I got some very excellent pictures."

"I'll pick out the next theme park to go to tomorrow when we get back to the hotel..." said Carl, "And I'll make sure it's a good one!"

"What a day..." said Peter, "It was such a wild day."

"I thought the Finding Nemo musical was amazing!" said Darren the Dog.

"I loved the DINOSAUR ride!" said Cheshire the Cat, "It felt like I really travel back in time to the Stone Age!"

"I totally got soaked on that rapids ride!" said Barren the Beaver.

At that moment, a bus pulled up in front of the loading area. The doors to the bus opened up, and everyone on the inside of the bus stepped off. Once the bus was empty, all the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl stepped onto the bus one by one. Luckily everyone was able to find a seat.

A few dozen other passengers filled up the remaining seats. Other guests had to stand up and hold on to the metal handrails during the bus ride.

After the bus driver closed up the doors, the lights on the inside turned off, and the bus driver drove the bus away from the loading area. At that moment another pre-recorded announcement played over the intercom...

"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Resort transportation system. We're on our way to Walt Disney's Contemporary Resort, a celebration of combining contemporary art work into a luxurious resort hotel. If you're standing, please hold on to the handrails at all times. Just leave the driving to us. You'll be home soon!"

The bus driver drove the bus to the left, through an open metal gate, and down a road leading outside of the "Animal Kingdom" parking lot. As the bus made it's way to the hotel, more animal agents began to talk about their day at "Animal Kingdom"...

"This theme park was like a zoo..." said Dan the Duck, "Only it was much better!"

"I totally enjoyed the Kilimanjaro Safaris ride!" said Jason the Fox, " I especially loved the twist ending with the poacher chase!"

"I thought that baby elephant was so cute..." said Marrisa the Flamingo, "Even though it was an animatronic!"

"I thought that 3-D Bug's Life show is amazing..." said Leopold the Leapord, "Even though I got scary!"

"I think the food here was pretty good!" said said Polly the Parrot.

"I loved the Jungle Jamming Parade!" said Sandra the Snake, "The colors made it even more amazing!"

"I wish I could come back here every day!" said Randal the Raccoon, "This place is somewhere for me to visit more than once!"

"I plan to get a book on Animal Kingdom as soon as we get back to the hotel!" said Andy the Alligator, "I'd like to find out more about the park it was being built!"

"I wonder what theme park we'll be going to tomorrow..." wondered Perry.

"I don't think any of the theme park can be as good as animal Kingdom " remarked Pinky.

The bus passe multiple direction signs along the way to the hotel. It was a very smooth ride with very little traffic. 15 minutes later, the bus went through the "Magic Kingdom" tollbooth gate, and into the area of the "Contemporary Resort". Another pre-recorded announcement suddenly came over the intercom...

"Attention everyone..." said the pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "Please wait for the bus to come to a full and complete stop before stepping off. Please make sure you have all your personal belongings with you, and watch your children as you step off the bus. Thank you and have a magical day!"

The lights on the inside of the bus came back on, as the bus pulled up alongside the bus stop area to the left of the hotel building. The bus driver applied the break, and opened up the doors. Everyone then stepped off of the bus one by one...

 **And that was chapter 70 of this wonderful musical story. I'm sorry that it seems kind of short, what I had to write this right before bed. And now, my second shout out just like I promised. This one is for "FanFiction" author, "** **Quanktumspirit". She is a wonderful author and has a bunch of wonderful stories.**

 **Quanktumspirit, you're a wonderful author full of ideas and inspiration. I hope I have inspired you to continue doing your stories and passing on your inspirations other authors. I want to thank you for all the inspiration you gave me to help me get up here to chapter 70!**

 **Well, Its time to move on to chapter 71 of this wonderful musical story. I'm sorry for having to move on again, but chapter 71 must be next! Goodbye for now my fellow readers! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	71. Chapter 71: The Spa

**Feeling relaxed, readers? If so, you'll love this chapter. In this chapter, Pinky and Perry will visit the spa in the "Contemporary Resort** " **on the third floor. It's located inside the "Olympiad Fitness Center". I have never been to the spa on real life, so I had to look it up online for writing the detail inside this chapter.**

 **Well, lets hope my online research was worth it! Its time to see if Perry and Pinky will enjoy the spa. Please sit back, read, relax, and enjoy chapter 71 of this wonderful musical story. Ready? Here we go!**

As everyone entered the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort", Pinky and Perry headed towards an elevator. They both took the elevator to the third floor. Once on the third floor, the two animal agents walked down a hallway until they noticed a door with the words, "Olympiad Fitness Center" displayed on it.

"Well, here's the place!" said Pinky, "Time for a nice relaxing hour at the spa!"

"Let's go!" said Perry, "I'm in the mood for a nice relaxation treatment!"

They pushed open the door and walked inside the air-conditioned gym. Inside were tons of treadmills, weight lifting sets, floor exercise mats, stationary bicycles, yoga balls, and walking machines. Only about 8 random guests were inside the room at the moment.

Perry and Pinky walked through the room until they reached a door on the left. It had the words "Contemporary Spa" displayed on it.

"I hope they have a steam room..." said Pinky, "A steam room session could really relax my muscles."

"I hope I can get a deep tissue massage..." said Perry, "I could definitely use one after a long day at Animal Kingdom!"

The two animal agents walked into the fancy spa. Upon entering the spa room, there was a wooden desk a few feet away from the door. There was a female cast member standing behind it.

"Hello and welcome to the Contemporary Spa..." said the lady, "How can I help you today?"

"I'll have a 30-minute whole body deep tissue massage." said Perry, "And 30 minutes in the sauna."

"And I'll have a 30-minute lower back massage." said Pinky, "And I would also like 30 minutes in the sauna."

"Alright..." said the female cast member, "Just go into a massage room and I'll tell the expert massage therapists to take of you. What are your names?"

"I'm Pinky and this is my friend, Perry!" said Pinky.

The lady wrote the names down on a piece of paper as well as their requested messages, and the length of time for each one.

"Okay, just go wait inside a massaging room and a massage therapist will be with you shortly." said the female cast member.

So Perry and Pinky each went into a separate massaging room. Each of these small rooms had a lat cushioned table, a cabinet full of different hand lotions, sink, a small soap dispenser, a small white towel on a metal rack, and a small radio on a table for playing slow music. A nice slowly violin tune was playing in the background. Pinky and Perry waited inside their massage rooms for their assigned massage therapist to enter...

In Pinky's room, the door opened up and an African-American man came into the room. He wore a white collared shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks. He smiled at Pinky as he entered the room...

"Hello, my name is Richard!" said the man, closing the door to the room, "And I'm your massage therapist."

"Hello there!" said Pinky, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too..." said Richard, "Lay on your stomach on the table and I'll get started on your lower back massage!"

"Sure thing." said Pinky, as he stepped up onto the table.

Pinky took off his fedora, placed it on floor in front of the table, and lied flat on the table on his stomach with his head slightly sticking off the end. He got comfortable as Richard washed his hands and dried them up. He then opened up the cabinet full of lotions.

"Which scented lotion do you want me to use on your lower back?" asked Richard, "I have...vanilla, strawberry, pineapple, raspberry, orange, ginger, cherry blossom, grape, banana, and sugar cookies."

"I'll take...vanilla and sugar cookies..." said Pinky, "You can use both, can you?"

"Of course I can!" said Richard, as he took the selected bottles out of the cabinet, "I'm sure the combination of vanilla and sugar cookies can go nicely together."

Richard applied a small squirt of both creams onto his hands and rubbed them together. He then began to perform Pinky's lower back massage. He started on the lower back to left and made his way slowly to right...

"Ahhhhh..." said Pinky calmly, "This is so...relaxing."

"Just let any trouble leave your mind..." said Richard, as he moved down Pinky's lower back to the right, "And focus on a happy day..."

Pinky did not reply...he just smiled as he was comfortable with the massage.

In Perry's room, a white man came into the room. He too was wearing a white collared shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks.

"Hello. I'm Benson, your massage therapist." said the man, "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too." said Perry.

"Now just lay stomach-down on the table and I'll get started on your full body massage." said Benson.

Perry nodded, took off his fedora, placed it on the floor in front of the table, and laid on the table with his head slightly sticking off the end. Benson washed his hands and dried them. He then opened up the cabinet of hand lotions.

"Which scented hand lotion do you want me to use?" asked Benson, "I have tangerine, pineapple, blueberry, honey dew, red apples, blackberry, green apples, coconut, cinnamon, and cucumber-melon."

"I'll go with...coconut and tangerine." said Perry, "Can I use two lotions instead of one?"

"Sure..." said Benson, "It couldn't hurt."

Benson applied a small squirt of both creams onto his hands and rubbed them together. He then began to carry out Perry's full body massage. He started at the shoulders and slowly moved down the upper back...

"Ahhh..." said Perry, "This is the life."

"Empty your mind of all unhappy thoughts..." said Benson, "And think about happy and calm thoughts..."

Perry smiled to himself as his message continued. 30 minute later, both animal agents were finished with their massages. The massage therapists used a damp towel to wipe excess lotion off Perry and Pinky's backsides. Perry and Pinky grabbed their fedoras and placed them on a wooden table by the desk. All they had left to do was 30 minutes inside the spa's sauna. Upon exiting their massage rooms, the lady from behind the desk handed Perry and Pinky each a white bathrobe.

"You'll need these for the sauna..." said the lady, "When you're done, place them in the hamper outside the sauna door."

"Thanks ma'am..." said Perry, as he and Pinky placed them on, "You've been very helpful!"

"You're welcome." said the lady, "The spa is to your left. Enjoy it!"

"We will, thank you!" said Pinky, as he and Perry walked into the sauna room.

Inside the room were about 6 wooden benches. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of pure polished oak wood. A small wooden podium in the middle of room had a few holes in it. The slowly steam came out of those holes. Perry and Pinky walked inside the room and sat down together at a bench. There was no one else inside the room.

"Now for some nice...steamy...relaxation..." said Perry, "I can totally use it."

"Me too..." said Pinky, "This day was a long one..."

30 minutes later, Pinky and Perry's time in the sauna was over. They exited the room and took off their bathrobes. After dumping the used the robes in the hamper, the two animal agents grabbed their fedoras, put them back on and smiled at the lady.

"Thanks for providing us with a relaxing day at the spa!" said Pinky, "It was very relaxing!"

"No problem!" said the lady, "I was glad I could help you!"

"Have a good day!" said Perry, waving to the lady.

"I will!" said the lady, as Perry and Pinky and walked out of the door to the spa.

The two animal agents walked out of the "Olympiad Fitness Center" and back to the nearest elevator. The 2 animal agents went back up to the 14th floor. Once back inside their room, Perry and Pinky turned on the TV set to watch some "Disney Channel"...

 **What a nice relaxing chapter, wasn't it? Well, that was the spa of the "Contemporary Resort". I've never been to it myself, but I really hope to do so in the future. I hope I did a good job of describing the spa in this chapter.**

 **I'm afraid it's time to move on to chapter 72. You'll love it though…it shall include a mini adventure! This adventure is based on real places in "Walt Disney World.**

 **What are these two places? What is this adventure about? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 72 and find out for yourself.**

 **Well readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one as this magical musical story continues to get bigger and bigger…**


	72. Chapter 72: The Boat Ride on Bay Lake

**Hello again readers. Want to take an adventure into the unknown? Want to see some very unknown places of "Walt Disney World"? Well, then you'll love this chapter. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on an adventure.**

 **I'm sure you'll love where they go to on this adventure. I had to do more research to help me write this chapter. This chapter is based on two real abandoned places in the "Walt Disney World" resort. And now, without further delays, let's begin chapter 72 of this wonderful musical story...**

As Perry watched some "Disney Channel" on the TV, Pinky looked down from the balcony. On the edge of the lake down below he noticed a whole bunch of motorboats tied to the a wooden dock. He smiled at the sight with an idea in mind...

"Hey Perry..." said Pinky, "I know something we can do next."

"What is it?" asked Perry, turning his head away from the TV screen, "What's your idea?"

"I think we should go out for a motorboat ride on Bay Lake!" said Pinky, "The dock is right on the first floor outside. We can just rent one of them and we'll be good to go!"

"I like the idea..." said Perry, "But we don't even know if you can rent a boat at this time. It's already 5:45pm."

"I'll call the front desk and ask them about the rental times..." said Pinky.

Pinky walked over to the bedside table, picked up the receiver, and pushed the button for the front desk. It rang and then a male voice came on the other end...

"Hello, this is the front desk..." said the voice on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"Hi. I would like to know if boat rentals on Bay Lake are available at this time..." said Pinky.

"Yes they are..." said the voice on the other end, "Every day of the week, boat rental times are from 8:00am to 7:20pm."

"Okay, thanks for the information!" said Pinky, "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" said the voice on the other end.

Pinky hang up and looked back at Perry.

"We have until 7:00pm to rent a boat on Bay Lake." said Pinky, "Let's go now before it's too late."

"Alright!" said Perry, turning off the TV, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked out of their room and walked to the next available elevator. They took the elevator to the first floor. Once on the first floor, the two animal agents walked outside the automatic sliding doors at the back. Once outside, they walk towards the boat rental area.

Once on the dock, they noticed a small wooden shack. Inside the shack, there was a male cast member in charge of giving out motorboats keys. Perry and Pinky walked up to him...

"Good evening..." said the male cast member, "Are you interested in renting a boat today?"

"Yes, yes you can!" replied Perry, "My friend and I would like to rent a boat, please!"

"Do you have any boats available?" asked Pinky.

"Yes we do!" said the male cast member, "There's about 7 boats available at the moment. I would highly recommend the one at the end of the dock...the Water Rider 2.0!"

"That sounds nice..." said Pinky, "We'll take it!"

"Here's the key for it..." said the male cast member, handing it to Pinky, "Please be sure to bring the boat back here by 7:00pm. If you run out of gas, just use the onboard phone to call for assistance."

"Okay sir, we will!" said Pinky, "Come on, Perry."

Perry and Pinky walked away from the rental shack and all the way down to the far end of the dock. The boat was really nice. It was black and red around the sides, and had 2 motorboat engines at the back. The boat also had 5 soft bench seats to sit down on, a driver's seat, and a box of emergency supplies.

"Do want to drive the boat?: asked Pinky, "Or should I drive?"

"We'll take turns." said Perry, "I'll drive for the first few minutes, and youcan drive for the next few minutes. We'll keep taking turns until it's time to return to the dock."

Perry got behind the wheel and Pinky untied the ropes from the dock and pulled them onto the boat. Pinky then sat down in one of the soft benches. Pinky handed Perry the key. Perry inserted it into the keyhole on the control panel.

The engines started up. Perry slowly moved the boat away from the dock. He then slowly increased the speed. For the next 15 minutes, Perry drove the boat across Bay Lake. He made a right turn, heading twoards the "Disney's Wilderness Lodge". Pinky suddenly noticed something in the distance. He saw a weird chain fence in an opening in front of some trees. Perry also noticed this...

"I wonder what that is over there..." said Perry, "Want to go see what it is?"

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "It doesn't seem...safe!"

"Come on!" said Perry, "It'll be fun!"

Pinky shrugged and Perry slowed down the speed of the boat. He then pulled up alongside the chain fence and Pinky picked up the ropes, and tied the them to the fence. The other end of the ropes were already tied to metal rings to the right of the boat.

Once secured, Perry and Pinky quietly climbed over the fence. Once on the other side, the two animal agents looked around. In front of them was a huge hole with an opening cutting into the lake. The water inside the huge hole was green and murky...

"EWW!" exclaimed Perry, "That's gross! What is that?"

"It looks like an old pool!" said Pinky, "I can see a metal ladder on the other end."

"Why is there an old pool connected to the lake?" asked Perry, "Its totally gross!"

"I read about this online once..." said Pinky, "This must be the remains of Disney's old water park, River Country."

"What's River Country?" asked Perry, "And why is it like this?"

"River Country is an old water park..." said Pinky, "It opened on June 19, 1976. It closed on November 2, 2001..."

"Why did it close?" asked Perry, "This is Disney World for crying out loud!"

"It closed because of a new Florida law that came into effect!" said Pinky, "As of 2001, all Florida pools and water parks must have the water coming from a sanitized water source. River Country was using the lake water from Bay Lake."

"Why couldn't they use the lake water?" asked Perry, "The lake isn't that bad."

"Maybe not to the naked eye..." said Pinky, "But there was a bacteria discovered in the lake. It's called amoeba. It can cause nausea, diarrhea, and if not treated, it can kill you."

"Kill you!?" exclaimed Perry, "Man, that's serious!"

"Yep, so Disney World had no other option but to close the water park down as a precautionary measure!" said Pinky, "Now, the water park remains abandoned to this very day!"

"Let's look around some more while we're here!" said Perry, "Since this is a water park there's got to be more water slides and stuff to see..."

The two animal agents did just that. They looked around, finding old rusty watch slides, an old kidney-shapped pool, some old light fixtures, a few rusty turnstiles, an old entrance sign, tons of vegetation, and old life jacket rental shack, a broken down cable ride, an old tire swing, an old barrel bridge, a small kiddie pool half filled witj green murky water, and an old bench swing.

Perry and Pinky took a couple of pictures of the abandoned water park with their cameras as thet explored it. Suddebly, country music began to play on a set of old speakers.

"Now that's very creepy..." said Pinky, "How did the music come on?"

"It must be on some automatic timer or something..." replied Perry, "It can't be anything else since this park has been abandoned."

The two animal agents then looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was beginning to become dark blue. The old light fixtures flicked on automatically. It was now 6:25pm in the evening...

"Let's get out of here before we get seen!" said Pinky, "Some people have snuck onto the property and have been caught!"

Suddenly, the two animal agents heard approaching footsteps...

"Uh oh..." whispered Perry, "Someone's coming!"

"We better hide..." whispered Pinky, "NOW!"

The two animal agents quickly ran off and hid behind an old wooden shack. They ducked and stood behind the shack as the footsteps walked around the park remains. The footsteps were from a male "Walt Disney World " security guard. He was holding a flashlight and was patrolling the abandoned water park property.

When he heard Perry and Pinky's whispering voices, he frozen in his tracks. He pointed the flashlight in directions but did not see Perry and Pinky hiding behind the wooden shack.

"That's strange..." said the security guard, "I thought I heard voices...huh...oh well, I was probably just imagining things!"

And with that, the security guard walked away and left the abandoned water park property...

"Whew!" exclaimed Perry, "That was a close one!"

"It sure was!" said Pinky, "Come on. Let's get back to the boat!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky ran back through the abandoned water park and up to the chain fence right next to the lake. The motorboat was still there, tied to the fence. The two animal agents quickly climbed back over the metal chain fence and climbed back onto the motorboat. Perry untied the ropes from the fence and placed them back onto the boat. They keys were still in the goat's ignition...

"I'll drive this time!" said Pinky as he sat down in the driver's seat, "Let's go!"

Perry sat on one of the soft benches and Pinky quickly drove the boat away from the remains of "River Country". Pinky then drove the boat across the lake for about 12 more minutes. Perry suddenly noticed an island in the distance. It was a right in the middle of the lake a few feet away from the dock of the "Contemporary Resort".

"I heard about this place online too!" said Pinky, "Its an old zoological park called Discovery Island."

"No way!" exclaimed Perry, as Pinky approached the island, "First River Country and now this? How many abandoned places in Walt Disney World are there?"

"Just these two..." said Pinky, "Hardly anyone ever goes on this island. Let's go check it out!"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" asked Perry, "We almost got caught back there at River Country!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" said Pinky, as he slowly docked at the back of the island, "Tie the ropes to something and let's go!"

Perry sighed but did as we has asked to do. He took the ropes and tied them to a nearby tree, securing the motorboat. Once that was done, Pinky turned off the power and took the keys out of the ignition. He placed them under his fedora and walked with Perry into the inner parts of abandoned zoological park...

After moving past a few thick plants, Perry and Pinky found an old wooden walkway. There were a few light fixtures along all paths. They were turned on already, lighting up the dark paths. Perry and Pinky looked around and found an old enclosure for flying bats.

"Cool..." said Perry, "I didn't know that Disney World had bats here!"

"It's kind of creepy that Walt Disney World would abandon a zoo park..." said Pinky, "But leave the bats locked up."

"I wonder what they eat..." said Perry.

"Pinky then noticed a wooden shack next to the flying bats enclosure.

"I think whatever they eat is in that shed." said Pinky, "Let's open it and see!"

Perry nodded and pulled on door of the shed...it didn't huge. Pinky looked up and noticed a heavy-duty padlock keeping it shut.

"It's locked!" said Pinky, "Perry, do you have anything to pick that padlock?"

Perry let go of the door to the shed and looked up and at the padlock. Perry took off his fedora and moved his left hand around inside it. He smiled and pulled out a lock pick. He inserted the lock pick into the small keyhole on the bottom of the lock pick. "CLICK!" the lock came off and Pinky opened up the door. Perry put the lock pick back into his fedora and put his fedora back onto his head.

"EWW!" exclaimed Perry, as he saw what was inside the shed, "This is disgusting!"

Inside the shed were dozens of large glass jars full of worms, red ants, crickets, cockroaches, ladybugs, black ants, centipedes, and even caterpillars!

"Well, at least we know what those bats eat..." said Pinky, "But it's very gross!"

"I wonder who feeds them..." began Perry, as he closed up the doors to the shed.

Perry then placed the padlock back on the door and locked up the shed. Suddenly, the two animal agents heard approaching footsteps...

"Uh oh..." said Pinky, "Someone's coming!"

"Not again!" exclaimed Perry, "We got to hide...NOW!"

The two animal agents ducked behind a bush and stayed down as the footsteps came closer and closer. They stopped in front of the shed. The two animal agents could hear the sounds of the shed's door being opened up...

Perry and Pinky peaked over the bushes and saw that it was a male cast member. The cast member was opening up a jar of worms. He then opened up a small door in the bat enclosure. He held his hand out and the flying bats began eating the worms right out of his hand!

"Wow, bats really love worms!" whispered Perry.

"I can't believe that a cast member actually comes on the island just to feed the bats." wishpered Pinky, "I thought no one stepped foot on this island!"

Once the cast member was done feeding the bats, he closed up the door to the enclosure, closed the jar of worms, put the jar of worms away in the shed, and closed up the doorto the shed. Perry and Pinky watched as the cast member turned around and walked away down the lit up pathway...

"Good...he's going away..." said Pinky, "Let's see where he goes!"

Perry and Pinky followed cast member down the path and through some bushes on the far left side of the island. Perry and Pinky watched as the cast member got on a small speedboat for "Walt Disney World" employees. As the male cast member sped away on the boat, Perry and Pinky both let out a sigh of relief...

"That was the second close call we've had today!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's look around some more before we go."

The two animal agents explored the island some more. During their exportation, they found more light fixtures, old cleaning supplies, old jars of animal specimens, and even old employee photos. Perry and Pinky each took pictures of everything with their cameras.

Perry suddenly looked at his watch. It was now 6:50pm. The sky was getting darker and darker by the minute...

"It's 10 minutes until 7:00pm!" said Perry, "We better get back to the dock before it's too late!"

Perry and Pinky dashed to the back of island. Pinky untied the ropes from the tree and handed Perry the key.

"It's your turn to drive!" said Pinky, "Let's get back before we get caught!"

Once back on board the boat, Perry inserted the key into the ignition, and begin to move the boat away from the island. It was only a short 5-minute boat ride from the remians of "Discovery Island" to the dock of the "Contemporary Resort".

Once back at the dock, Perry pulled alongside the end of it, and Pinky tied the right side of the boat up to the dock. Perry then turned off the ignition and pulled the key out.

The two animal agents walked back onto the dock and handed the key back to the male cast member at the rental shack.

"I hope you enjoyed your boat ride!" said the male cast member, "Have a magical evening!"

"You have a good evening too!" said Perry.

"Thanks for the boat key, mister!" said Pinky.

"No problem!" said the male cast member, "Have fun!"

Perry and Pinky then walked back inside the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort"...

 **Wow...that was one adventure filled chapter, wasn't it? In real life, "River Country" and "Discovery Island" have been abandoned places in "Walt Disney World". Some online bloggers have snuck onto both properties...which I DO NOT advise doing. Please don't ever trespass onto any of these private properties!**

 **If you do so, you can and will get caught for trespassing. So please do not attempt to do what Perry and Pinky did in this chapter as it is illegal in real life. Well, Its time to move on again. Chapter 73 is coming up next!**


	73. Chapter 73: Room Service Dinner

**Hello again readers. The last chapter of this story was a real adventure, wasn't it? Well, it's time to show off another cool thing about the "Contemporary Resort"...room service! This chapter will show you all just how amazing the room service in this hotel is!**

 **I've eaten breakfast, lunch, and dinner from there before and it is so delicious! The desserts are very amazing too! Are you ready to feel hungry? Great, then this chapter is just right for you. I'm sure you'll love this chapter. Ready? Here we go...**

Perry and Pinky took an elevator back up to the 14th floor. Once on the 14th floor, they went back inside their hotel room. It was now 7:06pm in the evening. The two animal agents were very hungry for dinner.

"Well, what's for dinner?" asked Perry, "Want to go down to the Contempo Cafe?"

"No thanks..." said Pinky, "That boat ride really tired me out!"

"Then what are we going to eat?" asked Perry, "I'm so hungry..."

"Why don't we order room service?" asked Pinky, "I looked at the menu earlier this morning and it seems like the food here is pretty good."

"I guess it's not a bad idea..." said Perry, "Just let me see the room service menu and I'll see what I want to order."

Pinky nodded and handed Perry the room service menu. Perry looked through the dinner item section of the menu. Perry then wrote down what he wanted to order for dinner and dessert on a provided paper notepad.

Pinky then took a good look at the dinner and dessert section of the menu before walking over to the bedside table and picking up the receiver of the phone. He then pushed the button for room service. After ringing for a few minutes, a lady picked up the phone on the other end...

"Hello, this is Room Service..." said the lady on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, this room # 1436..." said Pinky, "I would like to place a dinner order..."

"Alright. What would you like to drink?" asked the lady on the other end.

"I guess my friend and I will have two glasses of water and two glasses of orange soda." replied Pinky.

"Okay...what would you like to order to eat?" asked the lady.

"I'll have the Lobster Ravioli with a Cobb Salad on the side..." said Pinky.

Perry then handed Pinky the notepad with his order on it. Pinky nodded and continued speaking to the lady on the other end...

"My friend will have the Classic Cuban sandwich with a side order of French fries." said Pinky.

"Alright..." said the lady at the other end, "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "I'll have a Mickey Mouse shaped brownie. My friend will have Contemporary Signature Chocolate Monorail!"

"Alright..." said the lady at the other end, "I'll have all the food send up to you in less than an hour!"

"Thanks ma'am!" said Pinky, "You've been most helpful!"

"You're welcome..." said the lady, "Have you magical night!"

And with that, Pinky hung up and put the room service menu away. It would be only less than one hour before the food would arrive at the room.

"I hope the room service is good..." said Perry, as he watched some more "Disney Channel" on TV, "I'm really hungry."

"Me too..." said Pinky, "For now let's watch some TV. What's on now?"

"Oh, just some show called Good Luck Charlie." said Perry, "It's very funny!"

The two animal agents watched an episode of "Good Luck Charlie". In the episode, the 12-year-old son named Gabe had gotten in trouble for letting a bag or crickets loose in the library. The mother and father were in the kitchen, discussing how to punish Gabe for what he did. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Perry, as the "Good Luck Charlie" episode continued.

"It's room service!" said a male voice at the other end, "I have an order here for room # 1436!"

Perry got up and walked to the door. Perry opened it up and a room service waiter with a wooden cart walked into the room. The cart had 4 covered plates, a small plate of sauces, 4 glasses with ice cubes, 2 cans of orange soda, 2 huge glass bottles of water, and a 2 rolled up cloth napkins each with a fork, a knife, and a spoon.

"I got your order here..." said the room service waiter, placing a series of covered plates onto the wooden desk, "Some of these plates are hot so be very careful!"

"We will sir..." said Pinky, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome..." said the room service waiter exiting the room with the now empty cart, "Enjoy your meal!"

And with that, the waiter left the room and the two animal agents uncovered their entrees an began to enjoy their long awaited dinner. In only 12 minutes, they both finished up their entrees and half of their drinks.

"Yum..." said Perry, "That was so good!"

"You said it!" said Pinky, "That was one nice room service meal!"

All Perry and Pinky had left were their desserts...

Perry had wanted the "Mickey Mouse Shaped Brownie". He took the cover off his plate and smiled at what he saw. On the plate was a nice Mickey Mouse shaped chocolate sponge brownie. On the side was a small dish of hot fudge, a small dish of caramel sauce, a small dish of M&M candies, and a small dish of rainbow sprinkles. This plate also had a scoop of vanilla ice cream next to the brownie. Perry put some of the toppings on the brownie, grabbed a spoon, and tasted the dessert.

"That is so good!" exclaimed Perry, "I don't get food like that back home!"

"I wonder how my Contemporary Chocolate Monorail looks..." said Pinky, as he reached for the cover on his plate.

Pinky uncovered his plate and smiled at what he saw on it. On it was a miniature hollow white chocolate monorail confection. It was detailed enough to look like an entire miniature version of a "Walt Disney World" monorail. Next to it was a small bow of M&M candies.

"Now this..." said Pinky, "Looks like a dessert made by an expert artist!"

"It sure does, Pinky..." said Perry, "It sure does!"

After finishing their desserts, Perry and Pinky placed all empty dishes, glasses, and silverware outside the door to the right. Another hotel employee would pick it up later that night. It was now 8:45pm at night.

"I must say..." said Perry, "That room service meal was pretty good."

"I'm thinking of ordering breakfast from room service in the morning." said Pinky, "I'm sure it'll be just as good as our dinner was tonight."

Perry placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the room's door handle, and he and Pinky decided to relax for the night...

 **Well readers, that was chapter 73 for you all! I hope you enjoyed this yummy chapter! In real life, the room service items for dinner and dessert are expensive and pretty amazing to enjoy.**

 **But now, we have to move on again. In the next chapter, it shall be all about all of the animal agents relaxing for the night. Goodbye for now readers! I'll see you all in chapter 74 of this wonderful magical story!**


	74. Chapter 74: Winding Down

**Hello again, my fellow readers. The last chapter was a very tasty one, wasn't it? Oh yes, yes it was. But now, it's time for all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl to go to bed for the night. Everyone had a very exciting time in the "Animal Kingdom", but now, it's time for everyone to go bed.**

 **This relaxing chapter was requested by "FanFiction" author, "** **Quanktumspirit". She's a wonderful author who helped me inspire this chapter! I hope she continues to help me keep coming up with more of these chapters!**

 **In the morning, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl shall visit another theme park. But until then, everyone will be in bed. This chapter will be a very relaxing one. It might not be much, but this is still a chapter! And now, without further delays, here is chapter 74 of this wonderful musical story. Here we go...**

The time was now 8:45pm at night. The sky was now black with a full moon outside. Millions or stars filled the night skk. The "Contemporary Resort" was busy with guests who mostly had just come back from a wonderful time at the four major theme parks in the "Walt Disney World" resort. The pool outside was opening until 9:00pm. The two gift shops on the fourth floor would be open until midnight. The "Contempo Cafe" would be open until midnight as well. The "Contemporary Spa" would close at midnight too.

The arcade and "Fantaisa Marketplace" would also be open until midnight too. The "Outer Rim Lounge" would be open until 11:00pm. The "Chef Mickey's" character buffet would be open until midnight as well. The "Wave" restaurant would close at midnight as well. The "Contemporary Grounds" coffee stand in the lobby was already closed for the night. The "California Grill" restaurant would close at 11:00pm. The "Olympiad Fitness Center" was closed for the night.

"Well, this was a great night..." said Pinky, "The rides were neat, the shows were exciting to watch, the food was yummy, the souvenirs were nice, and now, Its almost time for bed."

"Well, at least tomorrow will be the third day of this trip." said Perry, "That also means another day and another theme park!"

"I wonder what theme park is planned for tomorrow..." said Pinky, "I hope its as good as Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom!"

"I'm sure it'll be better than those first two theme parks..." said Perry, "Walt Disney World is full of surprises after all."

In the 3-bedroom suite, Carl was on his laptop, booking a few reservations for the next day. Major Monogram was writing letters for all of the animal agents. Monty was uploading park footage to his laptop from his video camera.

In another room, Darren the Dog and Cheshire the Cat were watching a "Cartoon Network" show on TV. It was called "Adventure Time" and it was very funny. In another room, Barren the Beaver and Sandra the Snake were each reading a book on African animals.

In a third room, Sally the Goose, Dan the Duck, and Randal the Raccoon were brushing their teeth and getting ready to go to bed. In another room, Leopold the Leopard and Andy the Alligator were watching the "ABC Family" channel on TV. A movie called "Iron Man 3" was playing on the air.

In another room, Marrisa the Flamingo and Polly the Parrot were listening to the radio on the alarm clock. In another room Jason the Fox, and Peter the Panda were watching the "Discovery Channel" on TV. They were watching a documentary on the Amazon rainforest. In another room, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa were already asleep in bed.

"I'm going to wash up before bed..." said Perry, "What about you, Pinky?"

"I'll wash up when you're done." replied Pinky, , walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to read a chapter of my Disney Book of Secrets."

Perry nodded and went into the bathroom. After taking a shower, he brushed his teeth, glossed, used some mouthwash and exited the bathroom. He then took off his fedora, went to his bed, plugged in his camera to change, placed his fedora on the bedside table, and got into bed.

Pinky closed up his book and walked into the bathroom. Pinky took a shower too. He also brushed his teeth, flossed and used mouthwash. Once done, he walked out of the bathroom and walked back to his bed. He took off his fedora and placed it on the bedside table. He plugged in his camera to charge and got into bed.

"Goodnight, Perry." said Pinky, "Tomorrow is another magical day."

"I'll see you in the morning, Pinky." said Perry, "Goodnight."

And with that, the two animal agents dozed off to sleep...

As Perry and Pinky both went to sleep, the other animal agents began doing the same thing. "Animal Kingdom" had closed for the day at 6:00pm. The other three theme parks were still open. It was now 9:30pm at night. Tomorrow would be another magical day to enjoy...

 **What a nice relaxing chapter, huh? Yep, it sure is. As "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920" once said I a review, "Another day means a whole new theme park.". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a little short than the others, but I was I a hurry to finish this one.**

 **So in the next chapter, everyone shall wake up again. Which theme park will they go to next? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Chapter 75 has the answer and it's coming up next.**

 **Well, once again, I'm afraid it's time to move on to the next chapter. Sorry, but I can't stay on onw chapter forever. Goodbye for now. I'll see you all on chapter 75 of this wonderful musical story!**


	75. Chapter 75: Room Service Breakfast

**Well I'm back once again, readers! I'm back with an uplifting chapter of this wonderful musical story. In this chapter, it's morning at the "Walt Disney World" resort on the third day of the trip. Everyone will be on their way to another theme park after breakfast.**

 **What theme park is everyone going to visit? What will everyone be doing for breakfast? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself! I can't spoil it all for you! It'll ruin the fun of this story! Before any delays come our way, let's begin chapter 75. Here we go...**

It all began on the morning of Wednesday. As the sun came up over the horizon, it shinned on the "Contemporary Resort" and most of the "Magic Kingdom" theme park. Most of the guests In the hotel were still asleep. In Perry and Pinky's room however, the soundly sleeping was about to change...

"BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!" the alarm clock went off. Perry and Pinky woke up and sat up in their beds.

"What the..." said Perry, reaching over to hit the "Snooze" button, "Time to get up already?"

"I guess so.." replied Pinky, as Perry pushed the button on top of the alarm clock.

Perry and Pinky both looked at the time. It was 7:00am in the morning. The sun was shining through the glass doors of the balcony. Perry stepped up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. When he was done, he step out of the bathroom and noticed another note that had be sliding underneath the door.

"Look, it's another note!" exclaimed Perry, "Pinky, it must be about which theme park we're visiting today!"

"Bring it here." said Pinky, "Let's see what it says..."

Perry picked up the note and brought it over to Pinky. Together, they both read it...

 _Perry and Pinky,_

 _Today, we are all going to visit, "Epcot". This theme park combines the ideas of traveling around the world, and visiting the future. To get to there, we'll be boarding a monorail at 8:50am. Once on the monorail, we will make a stop at the "Transportation and Ticket Center". There, we will exchange monorails and board one heading for "Epcot". Two dining reservations have been made. The first one is for dinner at 6:45pm at the "_ _Le Cellier Steakhouse". The second one is for the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party" at 10:00pm. We hope you will all have a wonderful time at "Epcot" today._

 _Sincerely, Major Francis Monogram._

"Well, at least we know what park we're going to today." said Perry, "But before we go anywhere, I need some breakfast first!"

"Let's order room service for breakfast!" said Pinky, "I want to see just how well Walt Disney World can pull off a room service breakfast!"

"Good idea..." said Perry, "I'll take a good loom at the menu and then I'll order it for us."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Pinky, as he handed the room service menu to Perry.

Perry looked at the breakfast section of the menu before writing down what he wanted to eat on the small notepad. He then handed the menu to Pinky, who took a good look at the menu before writing down his order on the notepad.

Perry then took the notepad and sat down on the edge of his bed. He picked up the phone and pushed the "Room Service" button. After ringing for a few seconds, a man picked up on the other end...

"Hello, this is Room Service..." said the man, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, this is room # 1436..." replied Perry, "I'd like to order some breakfast."

"Alright, can I start you off with any drinks?" asked the man.

"Yes, my friend and I will each have a glass of chocolate milk, a glass of orange juice, and a glass of water." replied Perry, "So that's 2 chocolate milks, 2 orange juices, and 2 waters."

"Alright. What would you like to eat?" asked the man.

"My friend and I will each have 2 Monorail Express Breakfasts with a biscuit..." said Perry, "And to go with that, I'll have a side order of 4 Mickey Mouse shapped Belgium waffles, and my freind will have a stack of 4 pancakes."

"Alright...will there be anything else?" asked the man.

"Yes..." replied Perry, "We'll need two small pitchers of maple syrup, a small side order of butter, two chocolate chip muffins, and 2 small fruit salads."

"Alright, will that be all?" asked the man.

"Yes, that'll be all we need!" said Perry, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" said the man, "Your order will be ready in less than an hour."

And with that, Perry hung up and put the room service menu and the notepad away.

In other rooms, some of the animal agents including Dan the Duck, Sally the Goose, Peter the Panda, Randal the Raccoon, Andy the Alligator, and Marrisa the Flamingo we're in their rooms ordering room service for breakfast. Down on the fourth floor, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Darren the Dog, Barren the Beaver, Jason the Fox, Sandra the Snake, Cheshire the Cat, Polly the Parrot, and Leopold the Leopard were having breakfast at the "Contempo Cafe".

25 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Pinky.

"It's Room Service!" said a female voice on the other side of the door, "I have a breakfast order here for room # 1436!"

Pinky got up and walked towards the door. He opened it up and a room service waitress walked into the room with a wooden serving cart. On the cart were 6 covered plates, 6 glasses, 2 small pitchers, 2 small bowls, and 2 rolled up cloth napkins each with a fork, a knife, and a spoon.

"Be careful with some of these plates..." said the waitress as she put the covered plates on the desk one by one, "Other than that, enjoy your breakfast!"

"Thanks for the breakfast!" said Pinky, "Have a nice day!"

"You too..." said the waitress, as she walked out of the room with the empty cart.

Once the waitress was gone, Perry and Pinky uncovered all of the plates and began to eat their breakfast. 15 minutes later, the two animal agents placed all of the empty plates, bowls, used glasses, dirty napkins, and used silverware outside of the door to the left. Another employee would pick it up later.

"That was a nice filling breakfast..." commented Perry, as he put his fedora on, "It what's so much better than the dinner we had last night!"

"Yep, you said it!" said Pinky, as he put his fedora on, "The room service breakfast items here are really good!"

Perry and Pinky both put on their rubber "Fast Pass" wristbands, and stored their digital cameras inside of their fedoras. Perry took the "Do Not Disturb" sign off the door knob and placed it on the bedside table. Finally, the two animal agents left the hotel room and walked to the next available elevator. It was now 8:30am in the morning...

 **Another yummy foods chapter, huh? The room service breakfast items are pretty tasty and amazing in real life. I have eaten breakfast from there before multiple times and it is really delicious! But now, we have to move on as everyone is about to head over to "Epcot".**

 **I hope I made none of you really hungry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will see you all in chapter 76 of this wonderful musical story. Goodbye for now!**


	76. Chapter 76: Monorail to Epcot

**Hello again readers? Are you all ready to go to "Epcot"? Well, I' am! In this chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl shall get on two different monorails to "Epcot". Also, here's a fact: "Epcot" stands for "Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow"! As told to me by "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920".**

 **This theme park is well known for allowing yes to either explore the possibilities of the future or travel around the world in only one day! Well, I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer. let's begin chapter 76 of this wonderful musical story!**

Perry and Pinky took the elevator to the fourth floor. There, all of the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were heading up an escalator to the monorail loading station. There, over 100 other guests were waiting for the next available monorail.

"It's so convenient of Disney World to have the monorail take us to Epcot!" said Perry, "I wasn't a huge fan of the transit bus we went on yesterday."

"I wasn't a huge fan of it either." replied Pinky, "I wish the monorail can go to ALL the theme parks instead of just two of them!"

As everyone got up to the monorail loading station, they walked to the right, and waited next to random guests, standing behind some metal railing. The next monorail would arrive at the station in only 5 minutes.

"Attention everyone!" called out a female cast member, "Please move ALL THE WAY TO END to make room for everyone coming up! Thank you!"

As everyone moved towards the end of the waiting area, a dark blue-striped monorail slowly rolled into the boarding station. After it stopped completely, all of the doors on the left opened up. Some guests stepped off the monorail and exited the monorail station. Then the railing gates opened up and everyone began to fill up the cars of the monorail. Luckily, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were able to fit into a monorail car together.

After 5 minutes of boarding, the railing gates closed up. No more boarding was allowed at this time. A pre-recorded announcement came on over the monorail's intercom system...

"Please stand clear of the doors!" said the pre-recorded announcement.

And with that, the doors on the left side of the monorail closed up. Once the entire monorail train was secured, it began to move out of the station. Once far away from the hotel, the monorail moved slowly over Bay Lake...

"Hello everyone!" said the pre-recorded announcement, "We're on our way to the Transportation and Ticket Center, with continuing service to Disney's Polynesian Resort, Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, and the Magic Kingdom. If you're standing, Please hold onto the handrails at all times while the monorail is in motion. Thank you."

"I wonder what kind of rides Epcot has..." said Peter, "I hope they have some kind of roller coaster."

"I hope the food is great!" said Darren, "I hope they have yummy desserts!"

The monorail began to pull up at the "Transportation and Ticket Center". As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the pre-recorded announcement, "We are now arriving at the Transportation and Ticket Center, which includes Magic Kingdom car and bus parking. If you're traveling to Epcot, please exit here and transfer to the boarding station the left. If this concludes your visit to the Walt Disney World resort in Florida, we hope you had a wonderful time and return home safely. If you're standing, please continue to hold onto handrails until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. Thank you!"

The monorail then made it's stop. "DING DONG!" the doors on both sides of the monorail opened up. The animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl stepped out of the right side of the monorail. Once outside, everyone walked down a concrete ramp around the unloading station. Once they were at the other side, everyone walked up the ramp to the loading station on the left. Once there, everyone stood in front of more metal railing. About 200 guests were already waiting for the next monorail to "Epcot"...

"I hope Epcot has a 3-D show!" said Randal the Raccoon, "I love the 3-D shows!"

"I hope Epcot has a boat ride or two..." said Barren, "I love the boat rides."

At that moment, an orange-striped monorail moved slowly into the loading station. Once it completely stopped, the doors on both sides opened up. A couple of passengers stepped off and left the loading station. Then, the metal railing gates opened up. Everyone in the loading station made their way into the monorail train.

Once again, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were able to get into a monorail car together. 2 minutes later, the metal railing gates closed up. Another pre-recorded announcement came on over the monorail's intercom system...

"Please stand clear of the doors." said the pre-recorded voice.

After all of the doors closed up, the monorail began to pull out of the station. It passed the "Magic Kingdom" toll booths, and a billboard advertising the 3-D show, "It's Tough to Be a Bug". The animal agents could look out the window at the road down below and see cars passing by.

"Hello everyone!" said the pre-recorded male voice, "And welcome aboard the Walt Disney World monorail. We're on our way to Epcot! This Theme park allows you to experience the possibilities of the future and travel around the world in a day! If your standing, please hold onto the handrails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors. Enjoy the views as we safely transport you to the futuristic world of Epcot. Thank you!"

Everyone looked out the windows as the monorail continued it's journey to "Epcot". It would be another 15 to 20 minutes before the monorail would reach the station just outside of "Epcot".

"Do you think Epcot has any simulator rides?" asked Jason, "I love simulators!"

"I hope that Epcot has a time-traveling ride!" said Andy, "I'm in the mood for time traveling today!"

"I hope I can meet some characters while I'm here!" said Polly, "I love the meet and greets!"

During the journey, the monorail made a few curved turns through some trees before approaching its final destination. The monorail then went over some parts of "Epcot". Everyone looked out the window and could see attractions like "Spaceship Earth", "Test Track", "Mission Space", "Universe of Energy" and more! At that moment, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the pre-recorded male voice, "We are now approaching Epcot. Please hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. When exiting your car, take all personal belongings with you, and take small children by the hand. Thanks you and welcome to Epcot!"

The monorail pulled into the station and the, "DING DONG!" the doors opened up on both sides of the monorail. Everyone on board stepped off and walked down the concrete walkway of the monorail station. It was just outside baggage inspection checkpoint and the entry turnstiles...

"Time for another magical day!" exclaimed Sandra, "Nothing can possibly ruin it!"

"I hope it's better than yesterday!" said Cheshire, "It has to be!"

"I'm just glad to be here!" exclaimed Dan, "Whether the day turns out to be good or bad, I will enjoy the day while it lasts!"

"Futuristic world, here I come!" exclaimed Sally, "Time for me to have fun!"

And with that, everyone walked down the concrete ramp and onto ground level in front of the park's entrance gate. However, they did not notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa step out of the last car of the monorail...

 **Yay! Everyone made it to "Epcot"! What will the first ride be? Who will split up? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 77 to find out. And I wonder what will happen to Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa...**

 **Yep, the monorail is the best way from the "Contemporary Resort" and the "Transportation and Ticket Center" to "Epcot"! It's fast, air-conditioned, and very reliable. It's time to move on once again. I'll see you all on chapter 77 of this wonderful musical story!**


	77. Chapter 77: Spaceship Earth

**Ready for the first ride of "Epcot"? Well, you're in luck! This chapter will be all about the first ride in "Epcot"..."Spaceship Earth"! Inside a giant sphere structure, this slow-moving car ride takes guess on a time traveling adventure into the past and into the future. It's the very first ride you can see upon entering the park. This chapter idea was suggested by "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920".**

 **Not only that, there's a huge futuristic looking room after you get off the ride. Inside the room are multiple interactive activities and games for guests to explore and enjoy. Let's begin chapter 77 as the animal agents go on this truly one of a kind ride!**

After everyone had entered the park, they each grabbed a park map from a map holder near the entrance. Then, everyone split up except Pinky and Perry. They stayed together as they walked past huge displays of stone. These stone displays were made out of marble and were in various curved shapes. They all had tiny pictures of people's faces all over them. They were carved onto curved metal sheets that were bolted onto the curved marble.

"Who are all those people carved onto the stones?" asked Perry.

"I think those are all the people who built Epcot..." said Pinky, "It takes hundreds of construction workers, designers, contractors, plumbers, electricians, and volunteers to build a theme park!"

The two animal agents walked until they were under the giant ball. It was the park's centerpiece attraction. It looked like a giant golf ball and at the lowest point, the bottom of the giant sphere stood just 18 feet off the ground. The ball was painted white and it shined brightly in the summer sun!

"Wow..." exclaimed Pinky, "This is the biggest golf ball I've ever seen!"

"I know!" said Perry, "It's bigger than the giant ball of licorice that Phineas and Ferb put together in June!"

Perry then noticed a ride entrance up ahead. The sign displayed the words, "Spaceship Earth" in white letters. The entrance looked like a very wide tubular room connected to another building behind it. It was inside the giant sphere...

Let's go on Spaceship Earth!" said Perry, "It's the closest ride after all!"

Pinky nodded and he and Perry walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance. Once inside the ride, they stepped onto a moving walkway. The ride vehicles look almost like the ones from the "People Mover" in "Magic Kingdom". But these cars each had speakers on all four headrests, and a small touch screen in between each pair of seats.

"I hope this ride is better than the People Mover." said Perry, "After all, it's inside of a giant golf ball!"

Perry and Pinky were both directed by a cast member into one of the many cars. Two random guests sat in the seats right behind them. The small blue doors to the left automatically closed up. The cars kept moving very slowly out of the station to the left behind a wall. The ride car begin to go up a steep slope built into a dark tunnel. Suddenly the small screen turned on automatically. It asked Perry and Pinky where they lived in the world. Perry touch the picture of the United States.

It then asked what state and what city they both lived in. Perry selected the Tri-state area and then the city of Danville. The screen then faded to black. At that moment, the slow moving cars went upward past a camera to the right.

"Please look up to the upper-right at the monitor to have your picture taken." said a female elderly voice over the car's speakers, "Once you're picture is taken, it'll be sent into the future."

Perry and Pinky both smiled and looked up at the monitor. As the car slowly moved past the camera, a white flash went off, snapping a photo.

"Nice smile!" complemented Perry, "You sure know how to smile, Pinky!"

"Your smile was just as nice too!" said Pinky, "I wonder what will happen to the pictures..."

"Thank you. You're picture will be sent to the future." said the female elderly voice, "Welcome aboard your time machine! During your trip through time, please remain seated at all times keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the car at all times."

The cars kept going up into a very dark tunnel with tiny flashing white lights all over it. As the car's went up, they made a upward curved-right turn...

"Have you ever wondered what the future might look like?" said the female elderly voice, "Well today, we'll find out. All of our answers are actually in the last place you'd think about...the past. During our journey, we'll travel back to the past and then we'll take a peak at what the future holds."

The cars reached the top of the hill climb. Upon moving horizontally straight, the cars moved past a huge curved screen. It was showing some early humans hunting down mammoths and saber tooth tigers for food in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Oh my..." began Perry.

"Poor animals!" said Pinky, "They're being killed cruelly for food!"

The cars then moved to the right on a slightly inclined upward curve. Next to the car on the left was a setting that looked like an old cave. Cave drawings I black paint were on some parts of the brown-orange wall setting. Cavemen animatronics were sitting around inside the setting.

"We begin in the stone age..." said the female elderly voice, "Humans are around and need to survive. To do this, they'll need to communicate with each other. Even without voices, humans use pictures drawn on cave walls."

Perry and Pinky both didn't know what to say as the cars moved on to the next time period setting. This setting looked like ancient Egypt. To the left of the car, a male Egyptian animatronic was pounding a piece of old looking paper on a stone with some kind of bronze tool.

"There on the left, you see an Egyptian pounding the pith of the papyrus plant to a flat sheet." said the female elderly voice, "Once flattened, you have the earliest type of paper. This was later massed produced into the many types of paper we use today."

Perry and Pinky looked to their right, very fascinated by the time period. They noticed a few more animatronics of Egyptians. They're were sitting in a fancy Egyptian palace setting and looking at multiple scrolls.

"It sure feels like we're actually in ancient Egypt!" commented Perry, taking a few pictures of the setting.

"These Egyptians are creating a system of numbers called Mathematics." said the female elderly voice, "Little do they know, these numbers would do more then just help keep records of scrolls..."

"What else can some numbers be used for?" asked Pinky, "I wonder..."

The cars continued to slowly move upward to the right. The next time period happened to be ancient Greece. It also showed a boat setting. Was about Phoenicians passing on knowledge to the Greeks. Needless to say, Perry and Pinky were getting a little bit of a history lesson on a "Walt Disney World" ride.

"As we move on, we see the great Roman Empire." said the female elderly voice, with information passed on from the Phoniceans, acicent scrolls hold the possible future of the world. Remember how easy it was to learn your ABCs? Well you can thank the Phoniceans...they invented them!"

After passing through a prestien looking Roman palace pass multiple acient Roman animatronics, the cars went past a wall, revealing a set that looked like Rome was on fire! Holes in the stone walls, broken stone columns, and bright fire-colored lights lit up the set on the left.

"Oh man, what happened now?" exclaimed Perry, "Rome was getting used to a good life!"

"Suddenly, history takes a dark turn. There's war, fires break out..." said the female elderly voice, "And the Library of Alexandria is destroyed. Millions of scrolls and books are lost forever. Most of the knowledge is now gone and burned to nothing but ashes!"

"Well that's not good!" said Pinky, as the cars made another slow curved right turn.

The cars then entered another setting. This one looked like one in the Middle Ages. Dozens of Jewish and Islamic people a nimatronics helped bring the setting to life.

"However, it turns out that there are copies of some of these books in the libraries of the Middle East." said the female elderly voice, "So, not as all knowledge is lost."

After moving out of that setting, the cars moved past another historic setting. This one looked like a monastery. There was an old looking desk in the middle of the room. On the left side, there was an animatronic of a man holding a feather pen. He was writing pages of a manuscript...

"Here, biblical manuscripts are being painstakingly copied by hand..." said the female elderly voice, "But as you can see, it takes hours and even days for just one book to be copied."

Perry and Pinky could see the animatronic man on the other side of the desk. Only this one looked like he was sleeping with his hurried into his crossed amrs. The feather pen was on the floor and the man was even snoring!

"The poor thing must be so tired!" joked Perry, as the car passed the setting.

"Sleep tight, sir!" joked Pinky, as the car approached the next setting.

The next setting that the car passed on the left was a small work shop. Inside the work shop, a few animatronic workers were operating an old printing press machine.

"The invention of the printing press makes copying information more easier and efficient for humans." said the female elderly voice, "And that is only the beginning of the Renaissance!"

"Yay! We get to see the Renaissance!" exclaimed Perry.

The cars moved past a few sets that look place in the time of the Renaissance. There was one animatronic artist painting a picture of a bowl of fruit. Another animatronic artist was carving a lady statue out of a huge chunk of stone. The final animatronic artist the cars passed was up on a series of wooden scaffolds. He was laying on his back, painting the ceiling of the "Sistine Chapel".

"Its so...beautiful!" exclaimed Perry, "That must be Michelangelo!"

"Yep, it's his painting alright!" said Pinky, "I wonder what we'll see next!"

The cars moved past the setting, going under one of the wooden scaffolds. The new setting was taking place after the Civil War had ended. This setting looked like a old newspaper printing factory. Dozens of wooden gears and old machinery were helping to print dozens of newspapers. An animatronic little boy dressed up as a newspaper seller was holding one up, waving to the passing cars...

"EXTRA! EXTRA!" yelled the little boy, "Read all about it! The Civil War has just come to an end! Read all about it! EXTRA! EXTRA!"

"Boy, I feel bad for him!" said Perry chuckling, "He has to stand out on the street an shout news out like that all day long just to earn a few bucks."

"Well, it was the quickest way to earn money as a young child back then!" said Pinky, as the cars moved onto another setting.

"As time goes on, we reach the 20th Century!" said the female elderly voice, "In the 1960's, electricity continued to make life more easier for communication, entertainment, storing food, transportation and more!"

Perry and Pinky were amused as they passed through the next set. On the left of the track, there was a telephone operator center. Dozens of animatronic telephone operators were helping people make calls. Next to that, were dozens of telephone set pieces. There was also an animatronic radio station set. Inside, an animatronic man was talking over a microphone, allowing people to hear him over the radio.

"So that's how calls get transferred from person to person!" exclaimed Perry, "I've never seen a telephone operator center before."

"I've never seen the inside of a radio station before!" said Pinky, "It must be a tough job to talking on the radio all day!"

On the right side of the track were even more settings. There was a 1960s movie theater setting. An animatronic man was in a ticket booth and there were a few animatronic men, women, and children sitting in seats in front of a large screen. They were all watching a black and white clip show of current and past worldwide events. There was also a set that looked like the inside of a TV news broadcasting studio. An animatronic news reporter was announcing some national news on camera.

"Well, I always wanted to see a TV studio up close..." said Perry, "And this as far as I'm going to get close to one!"

"You said it!" said Pinky, "I've never been on a ride like this before in my life!"

The cars then moved past another setting. The set looked love like a 1960s living room. An animatronic family was sitting in front of the TV sets, watching the 1969 event of the "Apollo 11" landing on the moon...

"But then in 1969, a new breakthrough in technology, changed the world forever..." said the female elderly voice, "It was an event unlike any other..."

The speakers then played a very old pre-recorded voice. It was from astronaut, Neil Armstrong.

"That's one small step for man..." said Neil Armstrong's voice over the speakers, "And one giant leap for mankind!"

The cars slowly made another curved right turn into a new setting. This one looked like a science lab. Inside were a series of computers, spinning reels of binary codes. There were also a few scientist animatronics. There were also a few lights, desks, and chairs inside the set as well.

"To send a man to the moon, we had to invent a new language." said the female elderly voice, "Not spoken by humans, but by computers!"

"This lab is amazing..." said Perry, "But it's not as impressive as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil lab!"

Pinky just nodded and snapped a few pictures of the setting. The cars then moved slowly out of the setting. The next one looked like the inside of a garage...

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to have one of these amazing machines inside of your own house?" asked the female elderly voice, "One there's one small problem...they're as big as a house. The solution comes from a garage in California, putting the power of the computer in everyone's hands!"

To the left, Perry and Pinky could see an animatronic man sitting at a desk. He was using the very first home desktop computer ever made!

"If it wasn't for that man..." said Pinky, "We would all be lost without computers!"

The cars moved through the garage set and through a tunnel of holographic binary numbers. The ride was almost done...

"After 70,000 years of time travel, here we are..." said the female elderly voice, "Our glorious spaceship...Earth!"

At that moment, the cars moved into the best room of the ride. The room was located inside the very top of the giant sphere. Inside the room was over thousands of stars projected onto the walls and curved floor of the room was covered in rocky boulder set pieces. In the middle of it all was a huge holographic projection of the planet Earth! It was high up above all of the rocks. Everyone looked up in amazement at the realistic looking projection of Earth. There was even very uplifting music playing in the background.

"Now that..." said Perry, "Is more beautiful than an alien spaceship!"

"I agree with you, Perry!" said Pinky, "I totally agree with you!"

At that point, each of the blue cars began to slowly rotate until the passengers were riding backwards. At that point, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the car's speakers...

"Attention passengers, you're time machines are now moving backwards for your return to Earth!" said a pre-recorded male voice, "Please continue to stay seated at all times. Thank you!"

The cars then moved to the right. They began to move slowly down a tunnel with hundred of purple lights inside. As the cars went through the tunnel, they began to go down a right downward curved slope.

"Now that we know all about the past and present..." said the female elderly voice, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

The small screens in front of each pair of seats lit up. It showed the "Spaceship Earth" logo.

"On the screens in front of you, there will be a few questions for you to answer." said the female elderly voice, "After you answer them, we'll take care of the rest. Come on, let's build your idea of the future!"

And with that, the "Spaceship Earth" logo disappeared from the screen and the first question came on...

 _"Where do you want to live in the future? The city or country?"_

Perry selected the option to live in the city. The next question came on the screen...

 _"What do you care about the most? Home? Work? Health? Or leisure?_ "

Pinky answered this one. He thought for a few seconds before selection the option of caring about home. The next question appeared on the screen...

 _"How would you get around the city? A car that drives itself or a hover train?"_

Perry smiled and chose the option for the car that drives itself. The next question came on the screen...

 _"How would you get dressed in the morning? Pick your own clothing or have an automatic closet pick for you?"_

Pinky selected the option to have an automatic closet pick for him. Then, the next question appeared on the screen...

 _"Do you travel light or heavy?"_

Perry chose the option of traveling lightly. The final question came onto the screen...

 _"What type of weather do you prefer? Summer or winter?"_

Pinky selected the option for summer weather. The final question disappeared off the screen, and a loading picture that said, "Stay tuned...we are building your future." on it. It would be a few minutes before the results would be shown.

"In just a few minutes, we'll see what your future holds." said the female elderly voice.

As the car made it's way down the curved slope, the results were shown. It showed cartoon bodies of people in the future with the cut-out photos of Perry and Pinky's faces! The two animal agents laughed at this sight as the small cartoon continued. The cartoon played based on the answers to the questions. It was like a Disney version of the, "Jetsons" cartoon!

"HAHAHA!" laughed Perry, "This is so hilarious!"

"I could watch this all day!" exclaimed Pinky, "Its so funny and well done! It's cool how they used our pictures taken from earlier!"

"I didn't expect that at all!" exclaimed Perry, "What a twist!"

Finally the 6-minute cartoon ended with the male narrator saying a final line...

"Welcome to the beginning...of the future...your future!" said the male narrator's voice.

Perry and Pinky clapped in delight as the cars finally made it back down to ground level. Once on ground level, the cars rotated again, facing forward. However, the female elderly voice had one last thing to say...

"We might not know our future yet, but as technology continues to evolve, so will we." said the female elderly voice, "Welcome to the future!"

The cars then made a left curved turn into an unloading station area. Next to the cars was another moving walkway.

"Attention time travelers..." said a male voice, "As you exit your time machine, please gather all of your personal belongings and be cautious when stepping off the moving walkway. Thank you and have a magical day here at Epcot!"

And with that, the small doors on the right automatically opened up and the 2 animal agents stepped off. Other passengers in the cars began to stepped off too. Perry and Pinky walked out of the unloading station and were fascinated by what was inside the room just outside the exit...

Just outside the ride's exit station was a huge interactive room. Inside this room was a huge holographic globe display. Several computer screen stations were around it. Guests could send emails of their on-ride pictures to anyone in the world. They could even choose a background for the picture before sending it. Around the giant globe display were multiple interactive games for guests to explore. All around the room where dozens of men, women, and children having fun.

One of those games was a virtual driving game called, "Future Driver". When playing the game, guests pretend to be a spy driver known as Agent X. The objective of the game was to save a future city in less then 6 minutes while driving a spy car.

Another interactive game was called, "Human Body: 3-D". This game was all about virtually designing a human body machine of the future. It was even in 3-D for an even more realistic experience. Next to the screen were dozens of flat plastic bins full of yellow-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses.

And those were just two of the many interactive games inside the huge room...

"Wow, first the ride was amazing and now this!?" exclaimed Perry, "This attraction just keeps getting better and better!"

"Let's try some of the games out!" said Pinky, "Come on!"

And with that, the two animal agents ran to choose an interactive game to enjoy. Perry did very well on the "Future Driver" game. He earned a total of 56,536 points! Pinky did so-so on a game called, "Virtual Hockey". He earned a total of 43,422 points!

45 minutes later, Perry and Pinky both finished playing the interactive games inside the huge room. They both walked outside, talking to each other about how much fun they were having.

"Those games were so much fun!" exclaimed Perry, "And that was just after one ride!"

"The day is not over yet though!" said Pinky, "Let's go on another ride!"

And with that, the two animal agents both looked at a park map to decide on what to do next...

 **Well, that was one great trip through time, wasn't it? Not only that, I was able to include the interactive games that you can play after you get off the ride. Yep, I was able to include it all in this chapter!**

 **I would like to give thanks once again to, "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920" for the help and inspiration for this chapter. It's now time to move on and what else "Epcot" has to offer. I'll see you all in chapter 78!**


	78. Chapter 78: The Universe of Energy

**Hell, hello again readers of, "FanFiction"! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I did a very good job on it, didn't I? Now, who wants to learn about energy in a very exciting way? I'm not kidding. This chapter will be all about the two animal agents going on an attraction that educates you about energy in a very exciting way.**

 **Staring Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye the Science Guy, this ride is a total of 45 minutes long. It combines a very short film, cars that move in multiple directions, animatronics, lighting effects, amazing set designs, and a very nice plot to put it all together.**

 **I hope you all don't get bored when reading this chapter. "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920" helped me out with the research for this chapter, so I must give thanks to him for the help! There might be a lot of detail in it but that's how the ride is in real life. Well, let's begin chapter 78 and take you through the universe of energy!**

Perry and Pinky were both looking at a map of "Epcot", trying to decide on what ride to go on next. They had just gotten off "Spaceship Earth" and it was already 9:50am. Perry then noticed a ride on the map that was right by a ride called "Mission Space". The ride that Perry noticed was called, "Universe of Energy"...

"How about that one?" asked Perry, pointing to the ride on the map, "The Universe of Energy."

"But it says that it's a slow moving ride..." said Pinky, "And we just got off a slow moving ride already!"

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Perry, "It says that the ride stars Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye the Science Guy!"

"It sounds nice, but I want to go on something fast and thrilling!" said Pinky, "Please, Perry?"

"Okay, how about this?" asked Perry, "After we go on this ride, we'll both go on something that's really intense and thrilling!"

"Oh, alright!" said Pinky, "But no backing out once I choose the next ride! Deal?"

"It's a deal! I won't back out..." said Perry, "Secret agents never back out of anything! We never back out of missions, so you bet that I'll never back out of our deal!"

And with that, the two animal agents made their way to the ride. They passed several snack vendors, and information booths along the way. They then made a left turn when they reached an area in front of a huge water fountain. Once past a gift shop, Perry and Pinky turned left again, heading towards the ride's entrance. The words, "Universe of Energy" were displayed in front of the ride's entrance in huge dark blue letters. The sliding door was open, letting dozens of guests enter the ride.

"Great, we made it!" said Perry, "Let's go inside!"

"You said it!" said Pinky, "Let's see just how good Ellen DeGeneres can go in a Disney World attraction!"

"Don't forget Bill Nye the Science Guy!" said Perry, "He's in this ride too!"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time since I watched that old video tape of him with Isabella!" said Pinky, "This ride cannot go wrong!"

Perry and Pinky both walked inside the opened up sliding door. In front of them was a colorful wall with a timer. It was counting down the minutes until the next ride would begin. The two animal agents came in a good time as it was only 5 minutes until the next ride. They both walked to the right and entered a huge pre-show room. The room had a huge curved rectangular screen in the very front. It was secured to the wall very high up off the floor. Below the huge screen were about 3 double doors leading to the main ride room.

"That is one huge screen..." said Perry, "This pre-show must be one of a kind to use a screen as big as that!"

"I wonder why Ellen DeGeneres is in this ride..." wondered Pinky as he and Perry walked into the room, "The last Walt Disney related thing she was in, was the Finding Nemo movie!"

But Perry and Pinky didn't notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa were inside the pre-show room too...

"Vanessa, of all the rides in Epcot..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Why did you want to go on this ride? I'm not even an Ellen DeGeneres fan! I'm a Bill Nye fan but not an Ellen DeGeneres fan!"

"Dad, first of all, we already have a Fast Pass return time for Mission Space that we have to wait for..." said Vanessa, "Second of all, this was the only ride around us with no wait time. And third of all, my friends and I are all fans of Ellen DeGeneres!"

"Well, I don't like her." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "She's so...annoying! All she does is talk to famous people on TV and make constant jokes while she does it! The only time where her voice was halfway decently funny was in that Finding Nemo movie!"

"That's her personality, dad!" argued Vanessa, "And you can't do anything about it!"

"Oh really?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "When we get back to Danville, I'll build a Personality-Change-Inator or something like that!"

"Dad, stop being so embarrassing!" said Vanessa, "I came here for a vacation and all you ever talk about is being evil!"

"Well, I'm an evil scientist!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "What do you expect?"

"I just expect you to take your mind OFF of being evil and to actually ENJOY the vacation for once!" said Vanessa, "On every vacation we go on, you always talk about doing something evil!"

"Vanessa, when we first got here..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "You didn't even want to be here! You wanted NOTHING to do with Walt Disney World!"

Perry and Pinky looked and noticed the two arguing. They both just shook their heads...

"When will those two ever get along?" asked Perry, "All Heinz and Vanessa ever do is get into arguments."

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz is not my nemesis! How should I know?"

At the very back of the room were a few soft cushioned benches for guests to sit on. About 245 guests were already sitting on the benches. 30 other guests were standing up in the room. As background music was playing, the timer continued to countdown for the next ride. Perry and Pinky were lucky enough to find a bench to sit on together. 5 minutes later, the doors of the ride's entrance closed up. A total of 277 guests including Perry and Pinky were inside the pre-show room. The lights dimmed as the countdown clock reached zero. The curved screen came on...Ellen DeGeneres herself was in the middle of the screen, smiling down at the guests.

"That's her!" exclaimed Perry, "Ellen DeGeneres...in the flesh!"

"I can't even believe she has her own Disney ride!" said Pinky, "She must be really rich!"

Ellen was wearing a white collared shirt, a black suit, black pants, white socks, a light brown waist belt, and dark brown shoes. Ellen's hair was short and blonde and she looked beautiful.

"Hello and welcome to the Universe of Energy!" said Ellen, "How are you all? No need to answer. You guys are probably surprised to see me here, aren't you? But then, there's probably a lot of places you'd be surprised to see me, when you think about it. If you were driving in your car, for instance, okay? Close your eyes, you're in your ca...no, don't close your eyes in the car, but right now, think about it. You're in your car, you're driving, and then all of a sudden, from the back seat, I just pop up and go...HEY! You'd just whack me in the head, wouldn't you? That would be...that wouldn't be nice, but then it wouldn't be nice for me to do that to you. How did I even get in your car, anyway? Did you...did you lock the car? Maybe it was your fault! Maybe I'm trying to each you a lesson!"

"Just shut up and GET TO THE POINT!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Just tell us why WE'RE ALL HERE FOR!"

Vanessa closed her eyes and shook her head on embarrassment. A few random guest told Heinz to keep his voice down.

"Man, that lady is so funny!" whispered Perry to Pinky.

"But the point is, to see me here, as the spokesperson for the Universe of Energy, I mean that's crazy..." continued Ellen, "You know, I'm the expert on a lot of things. You know that. I know that. But uh, not a lot of things. A few things. But energy, I mean, there was a time I could care less about it! And then, suddenly everything changed. One day, I was sitting in my apartment..."

Ellen paused and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She tried again...still, nothing happened.

"I said that I was sitting in my apartment!" said Ellen, moving to the far left of the screen, snapping her fingers a third time.

The rest of the screen lit up and showed Ellen inside of a living room. She was hearing a blue jacket, a light blue sweater, light brown pants, and black shoes. She was sitting on the sofa in front of her TV set.

"Perfect..." continued Ellen, "I was watching my favorite TV show, Jeopardy!"

"This is...JEOPARDY!" said a voice from the TV.

As the theme music for "Jeopardy" began to play in the background, there was a knock on the apartment's front door.

"Who is it?" asked the Ellen on the sofa.

"Its your neighbor..." said the voice on the other side, "Bill Nye the Science Guy!"

"Come in." said Ellen, looking up from watching the TV set.

The front door opened up and Bill Nye himself came into the apartment.

"And of course..." said the Ellen to the far left of the screen, "No on locks there doors in New York."

Bill Nye the Science Guy walked into the apartment, smiling at Ellen.

"Hello again Bill..." said the Ellen sitting on the sofa, "What can I do for you?"

"I just need a few things..." said Bill, "I'd like to borrow some aluminum foil, a clothespin, and a candle."

"Oh, are you going on another hot date?" asked Ellen.

"No, I'm actually working on a new experiment." said Bill.

"Go ahead..." said Ellen, "Take whatever you need. I don't want to miss any of the game."

"What are you watching?" asked Bill as he walked into Ellen's kitchen for the supplies, "Is it fun?"

"It's only the best game show on the air ever!" replied Ellen, "Jeopardy!"

As Bill Nye grabbed the stuff needed, Ellen suddenly had a shocking look on her face. She had just seen something on the TV screen that she wasn't expecting...

"Oh my..." said Ellen, "I know that contestant to the left."

"Who is it?" asked Bill.

"It's Judy Peterson..." replied Ellen, "She was my old college roommate!"

"Really?" asked Bill, "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Yeah...but we never got along!" said Ellen, "She was always Mrs. Smartypants when it came to science class! She got better grades then I did!"

"Well I heard that she has a PDHD..." said Bill, as he walked into the living room holding the stuff, "A PDHD in Energy Science."

"Who cares about Judy?" asked Ellen, "Really, who cares about Judy and her stupid energy?"

"Ellen, energy is the most important thing in the world!" said Bill, standing next to Ellen's sofa, "Without energy, nothing would go. Nothing would work. There would be...nothing!"

Ellen didn't reply to Bill as she watched Judy win a few thousand points on the TV.

"Well...thanks for the stuff..." said Bill, walking towards the front door, "I gotta go now. Bye!"

Bill Nye walked out the front door and closed it behind him.

"Like I said..." said Ellen, " who cares about stupid Judy Peterson and her stupid energy? The world may need energy to live but I don't!"

Ellen then laid to the side on her sofa and closed her eyes. The Ellen to the far left of the screen appeared again...

"So then I decided to take a snooze on my couch..." said the other Ellen, "But everyone knows, that when someone falls asleep in front of their TV, that person is going to have a..."

Ellen paused, as if she was waiting for an aswner from someone in the room...

"A dream!" replied an off-screen voice, "A dream sequence! Is that right?"

"That's right!" said Ellen, "That person is going to have a dream sequence. Mine was more of a nightmare, actually...

Fog appeared on the screen. The Ellen to the far left dissapered and the scene changed to what looked like the "Jeopardy" studio on TV!

"Cool!" whispered Perry, "Ellen is on TV!"

"But not just any TV program..." said Pinky, "She's on Jeopardy!"

"This...is...Jeopardy!" said a TV announcer's voice, "Now, here are today's contestants: Dr. Judy Peterson, Dr. Albert Einstein, and finally ... just Ellen. And now, here's the host of Jeopardy...Alex Trebek!"

Everyone cheered as Alex came on-screen and walked behind his own podium. There were three other podiums positioned in front of him. Ellen happened to be behind the podium on the right. An actor playing Albert Einstein was standing behind the middle podium. Ellen's enemy, Judy Peterson was standing behind the podium on the left.

"Thank you, Johnny Gilbert." said Alex, "Hello, contestants. Welcome to our program, and good luck to you in the game. Here are the categories for the first round of play...Solar energy, Wind power, Energy from water, Fossil fuels, Fusion, and finally...Gas! Ellen, since this is your dream, we'll let you make the first selection.

"Thanks you, Alex." said Ellen, looking up at the categories, "Uh, I will take, um...uh...let's see...Fossil Fuels for, uh, let's...let's go for a hundred."

"Fine. The answer is..." said Alex, reading a small flash card, "This is formed from microscopic plants and animals trapped in ocean floor sediment millions of years ago."

"RING!" a small ringing noise was heard in the background...

"Ellen, do you know the question to it?" asked Alex.

"Yes..." said Ellen, "I know that one! That's uh ... that, um, is uh...what...what is...what is um, uh, stuff trapped...microscopic fuels and...and plants and...and animals, and..."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "YOU'RE SO STUPID. JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

As random guests told him to be quiet, Vanessa just shook her head again.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" said Vanessa, "Stop it!"

"How can I when Ms. Stupid Head there, dosen't know the simple answer!?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "From being an evil scientist, I know that the answer is clearly petroleum!"

"Shut up, dad!" said Vanessa, "Don't spoil the answer!"

"Why not?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "It's not like any of these kids are at school or studying for an energy test! So I can spoil it if I wan to!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again...

"Sorry, Ellen..." said Alex interrupting her, "We were looking for something more than just an embellishment of what I had already said."

The small screen on Ellen's podium showed a total of -100 points. Suddenly, "RING!" the small ringing noise went off again. It was coming from Judy's podium...

"Yes, Judy?" asked Alex, "Do you have the question for this one?"

"Yes, I do!" said Judy, "What is petroleum, Alex?"

"Correct!" said Alex, as a few thousand points appeared on Judy's podium's small screen, "What a magnificent start. Let's hope this continues throughout the show!"

"I told you!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "The answer was totally petroleum!"

Judy then appeared to have a streak of correct answers. By the end of the first round, Judy's podium's small screen had a total of 17,800 points!

"As we conclude the first round, we see that Judy has been doing excellent! She has a commanding lead!" said Alex, "While Ellen has her work cut out for her. And Dr. Einstein is nowhere...relatively speaking."

"Is this a nightmare, or what?" asked Ellen out loud.

"Oh, Ellen, your first correct response!" commented Alex.

Ellen's small screen on her podium then changed from showing -100 points back to showing 0 points. Ellen suddenly snapped her fingers...everyone around her froze like when a movie is paused. Ellen slowly stepped away from her podium and walked off the set into the backstage area...

"Freeze!" said Ellen, as she snapped her fingers, "Wait a minute...This is my dream. I'm in control now. I can still win. I still have a chance to..."

"Ellen!" called out a familiar voice, "Ellen!"

Ellen looked and could see a familiar figure running up to her.

"Who is it?" asked Ellen, as the figure ran up to her.

"It's me, Bill Nye the Science Guy!" said the figure.

Ellen could now see that it really was Bill running up to her. As he stopped running, Ellen smiled in relief.

"Hey, I'm glad you came to help me!" said Ellen.

"Actually, I came here to see Einstein..." began Bill, "Wow, you're getting clobbered!"

Bill happened to notice Ellen's poor score on her podium's screen...

"Yeah..." said Ellen This nightmare version of Jeopardy is a lot harder than the home version. Will you help me?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Bill, "But first, we have to go back."

"Backstage?" asked Ellen, "We already are backstage!"

"No, no, no!" said Bill, "Way back. Like many billion years ago!"

"Okay, but can we stop at a mini-mart or something and get some snacks?" asked Ellen, "I have a tendency to get hungry after a couple of million years."

Perry and Pinky both laughed at Ellen's hunger joke...

"No can do!" said Bill, "Time's a-wasting. Come on!"

And with that, Bill Nye and Ellen DeGeneres walked out of the backstage area through a huge open door in the distance...

The screen then faded to black. Ellen appeared in the middle of the screen again in her spokesperson outfit.

"Wait. It's not even over..." said Ellen, "It gets really weird from here. Now some person I don't even know reminds me there's no eating, drinking, smoking, or flash photography allowed in my dream!"

Ellen looked down below her. A female cast member happened to be standing next to the double doors in the middle of the wall. Spotlight shinned on her, as she began to make a small announcement...

" Ladies and gentlemen..." said the female cast member, "There is to be no eating, drinking, smoking, or flash photography in Ellen's dream."

"And no videotaping. Okay?" asked Ellen, as the spotlight shinning on the cast member blinked off, "And those of you who're just walking in right now...you're late! Where have you been? I love your hair! No, not you. I mean, it's all right, but that's cute. Yeah. Um, anyway, so you're not completely lost, here's a recap of what has been going on. I'm Ellen. Hi! I love Jeopardy!, I used to not care about energy at all, until I had a nightmare that I was on Jeopardy!, and all the categories were about energy. Oh, don't I know it was scary. So my neighbor, Bill Nye, stepped in, to help me out...Bill Nye the Science Guy...do you know him? Anyway, so he comes in to help me out. That's what's going on. Got it? Good! You don't? Then that's your problem, because you're late. And you think about that next time!"

The long curved screen then turned off for good. All of the lights came back on again and all the guests began to stand up and walk towards the front of the room. The female cast member made one final announcement...

" Ladies and gentlemen..." said the female cast member, "The automatic doors in front of you are going to be opening. For your safety, please stand behind the yellow squares. Also, please make sure your party is together before you enter the next theater. Thank you!"

And with that, the doors opened up automatically. All of the guests including Perry, Pinky, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa made their way through the doors into the main show room. Inside the room were 3 separate boarding platforms. There were 3 huge wide ride cars in the middle of the room. Each of the cars had multiple long rows of bench seats and small sliding doors at both ends of each row of seats. The cars and boarding platforms were on a huge circular turntable in the floor. The room was brightly lit and had a long row of curtains around the room. Once the ride began, the magic of this ride would begin...

"We get to ride in those?!" exclaimed Perry, "AWESOME!"

"I wonder how the cars are going to move..." said Pinky, studding the room, "I don't see a track in front of them!"

"Maybe the track is hidden..." said Perry as he and Pinky walked towards the middle ride car, "This is a Disney World ride after all."

"You do have a good point." said Pinky, "You sure do..."

Perry and Pinky got lucky and found a seat in the very front row of the middle car. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa sat in the middle car too, but in the 7th row. It took about 6 whole minutes for all of the 273 other guests to find rows and seats to sit in. By the time everyone walked inside the room, the entry doors automatically closed up. The ride was to start in only 2 minutes. Everyone was now already seated, waiting for the ride to start...

"Now that you've selected a place to sit, please remain fully seated, and don't attempt to switch rows, seats, or vehicles from this point forward..." said the female cast member over the ride's intercom speaker, "As a reminder, for the comfort and courtesy of all those around you, please refrain from any eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or videotaping. Also, if you happen to be seated near one of the open doors, please make sure that opening is clear of all obstructions, including arms, hands, feet, legs, packages, and anything else you'd like not to get squished. Those doors are automatic, and they'll be closing in just a moment. And now, we return to Ellen's dream!"

And with that, the lights dimmed. The small doors at ends of the cars slowly closed up automatically. Uplifting music began to play in the background. The giant circular platform rotated slowly to the right until all three ride cars were facing the back of the room. On the back wall was another long rectangular curved screen. It showed Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye entering a dark room through a door. They were both holding a set of headphones...

"What's going on in here?" asked Ellen, "How is this dark room going to teach me about energy?"

"You'll see..." said Bill, "See that small white speck over there?"

Bill pointed to a small white spot in the middle of the screen. Ellen nodded as she saw it too...

"Yes, I can see it..." said Ellen, "But what is it?"

"It's a very small spot of energy..." said Bill, slipping on his pair of headphones, "In just a few seconds, that small spot will explode, causing the start of the whole universe!"

"Really? How?" asked Ellen, as Bill helped her put her pair of headphones.

"Its called the Big Bang." said Bill.

"What?" asked Ellen, having trouble hearing Bill, "The Ying-Yang?"

"No..." said Bill, "The Big Bang!"

Suddenly, some powering-up noise was heard. It began to slowly get bigger and bigger. The small dot began to get brighter and brighter...

"The piggy bank?" asked Ellen, still having trouble hearing Bill.

"NO!" yelled Bill, removing Ellen's headphones for a second, "THE BIG BANG!"

Ellen nodded and Bill placed the headphones back on Ellen. He then backed away towards the door, opening it, and going through it. He then grabbed Ellen, dragging her outside the dark room. As the door closed, the small spot got even more, brighter and brighter...

"Here it goes..." said Perry, "Here comes the Big Bang!"

"I hope we don't explode!" joked Pinky, "The Big Bang was ONE big explosion at the time!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"Dad, shut up!" said Vanessa, "It's not a real explosion!"

At that point, "KABOOM!" the Big Bang itself came on the screen. The whole Milky Way Galaxy could be seen. The screen showed each and every single one of the planets of the Solar System. The scene then zoomed into planet Earth, showing how Earth used to be before humans. Then the scene showed a huge jungle setting. Bill Nye was wearing a safari vest, a safari hat, and a huge book bag of supplies. Ellen was still in her regular outfit, struggling to keep up with Bill, as they walked through the thick vegetation of the jungle.

"Here we are!" exclamimed Bill, "Two hundred twenty million years in the earth's past. Give or take...uh, a day."

"Bill?" asked Ellen, "Bill, I...I know that I asked you to help me with this energy stuff and everything, but I was kind of hoping you'd show me a slide show."

"A slide show? I guess that would be easier..." said Bill, "But this is way more fun!"

"Yeah, this is fun. So...where's the energy?" asked Ellen, "All I see is a bunch of trees and plants."

"The energy is all around you!" said Bill, "You see, these plants and animals are soaking up energy from the sun. When they die and get buried, time, pressure and heat will cook them into the fossil fuels we rely on today. Like, uh, coal, natural gas, and oil."

"So you're telling me..." said Ellen, "You're telling me that we're filling our gas tanks with...well, with dinosaur soup?"

"Well, not exactly, but dinosaurs did live when fossil fuels were developing in the earth." said Bill, "And dinosaurs are just cool! Let's go check them out!"

"I never knew that..." said Ellen, "But I want to know when we can just skip straight to the air conditioning and jacuzzi period. Can we?"

"Ellen, this it's the chance of a lifetime! It's the chance of a hundred million lifetimes! Come on!"

"You go ahead and make sure it's safe. I'll...I'll wait here, okay?" asked Ellen, as Bill walked off-screen to the left.

"Uh oh..." said Perry, "I have a bad feeling about Ellen's decision!"

Ellen then looked towards the guests in the ride cars...

"You might as well go, too." said Ellen, "This is my nightmare. No need for you staying with me..."

Suddenly a very loud roar was heard off-screen to the right. It was the roar of a very huge dinosaur!

"Maybe I'll go. What am I so scared of? It's just a dinosaur. What's the big deal about dinosaurs?" said Ellen, "They're not so tough. Probably have a brain the size of a pea!"

Suddenly, another very loud was heard off-screen to the right...a very angry roar!

"AHHHH! I hope you're not upset about that pea-brain joke. Cause, you know, now that I think of it, I'm sure peas are much larger in this time period." said Ellen, shaking in fear, "I happen to love peas, don't you?"

The roar went off again and it was even louder than the first two times! This one made Dr. Doofenshmirtz shake in fear, as well as Pinky!

"I'll take that as a maybe..." said Ellen in fear, "I should get going, 'cause I'm supposed to be dinner...I mean HAVE dinner, with friends. So I should...go! Hey, what's that over there?!"

And with that, Ellen took off running to the left. The bushes shook as the dinosaur stomped off after Ellen for a meal!

"Wow!" said Vanessa, laughing at the screen, "She just tried to distract the dinosaur!"

"I hope she gets eaten!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Because Ellen's voice is so annoying! I can't stand it!"

"That's not very polite sir!" said a random man sitting next to him, "Shut up!"

The huge circular platform slowly rotated to the left until all three cars were facing the curtains at the right of the room. The curtains went up revealing a hidden track and a whole other room up ahead. The room was full of fake plants, fake trees, fake rocky structures, and several animatronic dinosaurs! There was also a fake sky backdrop at dusk.

"Oh my..." exclaimed Pinky, as he stopped shaking in fear, "ANOTHER dinosaur era visit!"

"First there was that DINOSAUR ride in Animal Kingdom..." said Perry, "And now, this!?"

"These Disney rides just keep getting better and better!" said Pinky, "Maybe we'll see something else that's funny!"

"Like what?" asked Perry, "Ellen getting attacked or cornered by a dinosaur?"

"That's just what I was thinking!" said Pinky, "It's like you can read my mind!"

The screen blinked off and the lights in the first room dimmed. Each of the three cars began to move slowly into the dinosaur era room one by one. The car to the left went inside first, followed by the one in the middle, and the one on the right. Despite the slow movements, it only took 8 whole minutes for all of the cars to get inside the entire prehistoric themed room. Once all the cars were inside, the curtains behind everyone closed up.

"Oh no..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz shaking in fear, "Not another dinosaur encounter! I already encountered them in Animal Kingdom! I don't need to encounter them again!"

"Dad, these dinosaurs are fake!" said Vanessa, "They're just animatronics!"

"I know..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But dinosaurs are still scary! Didn't you learn anything from that Animal Kingdom ride?"

Vanessa just shook her head once again...

Suddenly, Ellen's voice could be heard to the right of the prehistoric setting...

"Oh, Bill, where are you? Ow! Bill, is that you?" called out Ellen's voice, "That's your stomach growling, isn't it? Okay, I told you we should've stopped for snacks. You're not Bill, are you? I mean, your name could be Bill, but you're not the Bill that I..."

"Ellen, over here!" called out Bill's voice from the left of the setting, "Come on, they've got everything over here!"

"No, you come over HERE!" said Ellen's voice, "I'm not taking one more step until I can see you I'm going!"

Suddenly, and roar was heard in the background...

"That's good enough for me!" exclaimed Ellen in a suddenly panicked voice, "Wait up, Bill!"

As both voices disappeared, the cars began to slowly moved on again. Each of the three cars moved slowly, one by one to the left, down a path. First, the cars to the left moved slowly down the path, followed by the middle car, and the car on the right. The cars moved slowly down the track, going past multiple animatronic dinosuars along the way.

As the cars moved down the track, Perry and Pinky both noticed something on the left. There was an animatronic of Ellen trying to fight off an animatronic snake-like dinosaur with a large stick.

"Don't make me use this thing!" said the animatronic Ellen, "Stop it! You don't wanna eat me! I'll make you lose your appetite. Help! Ow! If you can't say something nice, then...you can't. Hey! Listen mister, don't give me that attitude! Bill! I could use a little help here. Down, boy. I...I said, down, boy!"

"Come on you stupid snake dino!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Just eat Ellen up already! You have her cornered, so just eat her!"

"Sir, shut your mouth!" said a random lady sitting in front of him, "I'm trying to enjoy the ride! And I can't do so unless you shut up!"

Vanessa just shook her head again and groaned.

"Woo! Ellen! Hey, Ellen!" exclaimed Bill's voice, "This way. There's lots more to see ... Ellen, let's get a move on! There's some way cool stuff left ahead!"

The cars continued to move down the track. The animatronic dinosaurs moved around and acted like real dinosaurs would. Then, the three cars moved to the left under a rocky bridge setting. In front of all the cars was another dark room. This one had a huge hidden wide curved screen, and a small set piece that looked like a glow-in-the-dark radio antenna. holographic radio beams were being projected from it.

Once all the cars were inside next to each other, a huge door closed up behind them. The cars were now on another hidden circular platform. Playing in the background, was a radio broadcast, referencing the extinction of the dinosaurs and other scientific moments...

"KNRG news time: 55 million B.C!" said the radio announcer's voice, "Now, for a look at our weather. Willard?"

"Okay! Our ultra-extended forecast calls for decreasing dinosaur population, followed by a sudden growth in those tiny little creatures the size of mice that we call mammals." said Willard's voice, "Aren't they cute? Birthday greetings go out to the cockroach! Two hundred million years old today. Boy howdy! And maybe that comet'll help get rid of 'em. Now, here's the traffic update."

"We've got reports that a giant elephant...a dinotherium, to be exact...has popped his trunk, and is jackknifed in traffic." said the traffic reporter's voice, "Plus, we can expect lots of traffic at the local watering holes, as the mammal population continues to boom."

" KNRG news time: One million B.C." said the radio announcer's voice, "And now to the sports report, live, from the Mastodome."

At that point, some baseball organ music began to play in the background...

"Mammals dominate the earth. Mammals dominate the earth!" said the sports announcer's voice, "The big dinosaurs have been shut out. They're back...back, back, back, back, back, back...gone! Extinct! The big dinosaurs have left the planet. The mammals have shut them out in a major planetary upset."

The baseball organ music stopped playing in the background...

"This is KNRG NewsRadio." said Bill's voice, "Hey, let's check out the weather report, and see if it's gonna stay way cool outside. Willard?"

"Hey, we're following a massive cold front extending from the Arctic region all the way down to our planet's mid-section. Now, we're urging all mammals to evolve into their winter wardrobe because it's gonna get chilly!" said Willard's voice, "Be sure to develop a thick, furry hide if you wanna make it. How cold it is!"

" Keep your dial tuned to KNRG for continuous news updates. KNRG news time: nine hundred thousand B.C. Now, let's check out what's happening in the wild world of fashion." said Bill's voice, "Female Fashion Reporter: Mammals are getting hairier. That's right. Wooly is definitely in. Whether you're a mammoth or a rhinoth. And saberteeth seem to be a growing fad in the cat world. Also, look for antlers to be very big this year. As big as ten feet, on creatures like the megalosaurus. Wow! And that's the latest in the fashion world."

The background music ended and Bill's voice spoke again...

"Is it ever gonna warm up?" asked Bill's voice, "Let's find out with a look at the weather. Willard?"

"You know those giant glaciers we've all gotten so used to? Well, they're gonna be receding to the North and South poles." said "Willard's voice, "Conditions are looking very favorable for a whole new kind of mammal. KNRG news time: seven hundred and fifty thousand B.C."

"And that's our KNRG up-to-the-minute news report." said Bill's voice, "Now back to our regularly scheduled program."

"This is so funny!" said Pinky, "I love how they combined scientific facts with the funny nature of radio broadcasting!"

"I love how Willard did during the broadcast!" said Perry, "He's pure comedy gold!"

The lights over the radio antenna dimmed and the circular platform rotated to the left, facing the curved screen. Another film with Ellen and Bill began to play. It showed Bill walking through the jungle...

"Now we're exactly where we need to be. All we need now is...Ellen" said Bill, "Where is she?"

Suddenly, Ellen swung on-screen from the left. She swinging on a vine like Tarzan!

"Bill? Bill? Bill? Bill?" said Ellen, as she swung back and forth on a vine, "Oh, Bill ... Bill!

"Ellen? Oh, there you are!" said Bill, as Ellen step down from the vine onto the ground.

"Yeah, here I am!" said Ellen, "Yeah, Look, you know, it's not like I don't like getting attacked by a snakelike creature, it's just...'

"Shhh! See, we're at the dawn of the human age." said Bill, "And one of our ancestors is about to make an important discovery. One that will spark the progress of civilization."

The scene then showed a caveman discovering fire after a bolt of lightning hit his wooden club. The scene continued to show the evolution of industry, and how energy was used for creating many inventions. I'm a montage, the screen showed amazing events like the Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution, new ways of transportation, different kinds of energy sources, new inventions being discovered, and even the beginning of space travel! Needless to say it, was more impressive than the "Spaceship Earth" ride! The scene then showed Ellen and Bill riding inside of a helicopter...

"So here we are today!" said Bill.

"Thanks, Bill. You can just drop me back at Jeopardy!" said Ellen, smiling with delight, "I think I'm ready to get back in the game and kick Judy's big old..."

"But wait..." said Bill, interrupting Ellen, "To play the game, you have to know where energy comes from. You have to know where it's gonna come from. And how to use it more wisely. You see, this is a really...big story."

"You heard the man. It's a big story!" said Ellen, "From now on, we're dreaming in...widescreen!"

The screen revealed more of itself, show and just how wide the screen actually was in the room!

"Wider! Wider!" exclaimed Ellen, "I sound like a dentist, don't I? Okay everybody, rinse and spit. Just kidding, not you, sir."

Everyone laughed at Ellen's joke as the film continued...

"Oh boy, this attraction just keeps getting better and better!" said Perry, "Ellen is very funny, there was animatronic dinosaurs, and now we get to see another film about Ellen and Bill Nye!"

"We'll start with the sun." continued Bill, "It's where most of our energy comes from. It's at the heart of some great ideas for tomorrow!"

"Like what, Bill Nye the Science Guy?" asked Ellen, as the scene changed to Ellen and Bill walking through a solar energy site.

The solar energy site had hundreds of solar panels arranged in a huge circle on the ground. Ellen and Bill looking closely at one of the solar mirrors. They were both wearing light clothing for the hot weather.

"Like...solar energy." said Bill, "Solar mirrors are one way to convert the sun's energy into electricity."

" Cool! I mean, hot." said Ellen, "I mean, coolly hot. Or hotly cool. So why don't we just make everything solar?"

"Ah, not so fast!" said Bill, "Well for one thing, the sun isn't always everywhere..."

Bill snapped his fingers. The sky suddenly became overcast and stormy. Bill snapped his fingers again and it became sunny.

"And while the sunshine is free..." said Bill, "Solar electricity isn't cheep. But it's getting there."

"Okay, in the meantime..." said Ellen, "Let's just pick another category."

The scene then showed a huge wind farm. The huge farm had dozens of huge white windmills generating electricity from the past in the winds...

"All right." said Bill, "Today, we're using the clean energy of moving air...wind...to generate electricity!"

"Well then, why don't we just get a bunch of wind farmers to harvest a big old crop of wind?" asked Ellen.

"We're starting to...where it's windy." said Bill, "But remember, to power a whole city, you need a whole lot of wind!"

The scene showed an entire city by the ocean at night. Dozens of windmills were in the bay, spinning around to keep the lights of the city alive...

"And when the wind stops blowing..." said Ellen, "We'd be left in the dark, wouldn't we?"

The windmills suddenly stopped spinning around, as in all the lights in the city to turn off.

"No way!" said Bill, as the city lights suddenly came back on, "We just switch to another source of energy!"

"I'm guessing this big red rock isn't gonna give us energy when we need it." said Ellen.

The scene then changed to a rocky gorge, where a huge dam was. It was the well known dam, called the "Hoover Dam"!

"No, but this big grey wall might." said Bill, "It's clean and efficient!"

"I know this one." said Ellen, as the scene then showed her and Bill standing on top of the dam, "Come on. Quiz me!"

"Okay. Hydroelectric power plants convert the energy of falling water into electricity, and are renewed by this natural resource." said Bill.

"What is...rain?" replied Ellen, as a small rain cloud suddenly appeared right above her.

"Correct!" said Bill.

"So we just, uh, build more dams and our energy problems are solved." said Ellen, as the small cloud disappeared.

"Not quite." said Bill, "We've already used many of the best sites, and sometimes building a dam can be pretty hard on the ecosystem."

"It seems like there are problems with every one of these." said Ellen, "What gives?"

"Well Ellen, there are no easy answers." explained Bill, "The sun, water, geothermal steam, even wood, all contribute. Right now, these renewables provide about ten percent of the world's energy. But we can expect them to be playing an even bigger role in the decades ahead."

The scene then showed Ellen and Bill inside of the helicopter again. Ellen was drying her hair with a blow dryer...

"That's great, Bill, but we still need a heck of a lot more energy!" said Ellen, "Where is it coming from, and do you have a curling iron?"

"Come on, I'll show you!" exclaimed Bill, "Let's hitch a ride with this solid fossil fuel."

The scene then showed a train track in the middle of a huge dessert. A train carrying open-topped cars of coal was traveling along the track.

"I know this one!" said Ellen, "What is coal?"

"Correct." said Bill, "And we've discovered two whole centuries worth!"

"Whoa! What about global warming?" asked Ellen.

"It's a hot topic, with lots of questions." explained Bill, "And it's one of the big reasons scientists are working on ways to burn fuels, like coal, more efficiently than ever. Ellen, what do you know about gas?"

"BURP!" there was a sudden burping noise in the background for a few seconds...

"Well, if your stomach's bothering you, I could get you some club soda." said Ellen.

Bill burst into laughter for a moment before he began speaking again...

"No." Bill replied.

"Oh, you mean natural gas!" said Ellen.

"It's clean-burning. At the rate we're going, we're set for about sixty years." said Bill, as the scene changed to Ellen and Bill driving a golf cart through a natural gas plant. Ellen was driving it and Bill was sitting next to her.

"Sixty years?!" said Ellen, "That's only ten more years than fifty. Twenty more than forty. Thirty more than..."

"Don't, uh, don't worry." said Bill, "We're always finding more natural gas all the time. But we do need to use it wisely. Say Ellen, how long have you been driving for?"

Ellen laughed for a moment, but suddenly, a random plant worker who was walking by, almost got hit by the golf cart! He suddenly ran out of the way to the left.

"Sorry, sir!" called out Ellen, as she continued driving, "All righty. What's next?"

The scene then showed a series of several of oil rigs alongside a rocky hill. It was an oil deposit site...

"Oh! Oh! What is black gold?" asked Ellen, "Texas tea! Swimming pools! Movie stars! What is the Beverly Hillbillies? I...I mean, what is oil?"

"Right!" said Bill, "It's our main source of energy, and we've found enough to last at least fifty years."

"That's all?" asked Ellen.

"We're far from running on empty." said Bill, "We've got some pretty far-out ways of finding more."

The scene then changed to outer space. Ellen and Bill were wearing space suits and were floating in the middle of the gravity-free environment.

"Wow! This is far-out!" exclaimed Ellen.

"Satellites are one of the tools we use in our search for hidden deposits." said Bill, "But there are others."

"Really?" asked Ellen.

Suddenly, Ellen banged into a satellite behind her and got stuck to it.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ellen, "Uh, Houston...I...I think we have a problem."

"That is because many of the easily reached petroleum deposits have already been tapped." said Bill.

"Uh...Bill..." said Ellen, trying to get Bill's attention, "Hellooooo!"

"Most new discoveries will come from once inaccessible or hard to reach places." said Bill.

The scene suddenly changed to an offshore drilling platform in the middle of the ocean. Perry and Pinky's eyes widened in surprise...

"Oh man, now they're going to the ocean!" exclaimed Pinky, "Bill Nye is an adventurous maniac!"

"He's so much better and more good looking than Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" said Perry, "None of Bill's inventions seem to EVER go wrong like Doof's Inators do!'"

"And those Inators are made for evil!" said Pinky, as the film continued.

"Wait just a minute..." said Ellen, "There's oil here?"

"Actually, the oil is buried way deep, under the ocean floor." said Bill.

"Oh. Well, then I guess we can't get to it." said Ellen, "So, where to next?"

 **"** Well hey, don't give up!" said Bill, "We can reach the oil with offshore drilling platforms like this. Going in...Dive! Dive!"

"Bill?!" exclaimed Ellen, "Are you serious!?"

The scene then showed Ellen and Bill inside of a cool-looking submarine. They both looked at a very long oil rig drill.

"Some drilling platforms are so tall, they would tower over the Empire State Building." said Bill, "I mean, that's big!"

Suddenly, a few great white sharks swam by the submarine...

"Oh, great. Just what our nightmare needs." said Ellen, "A big old human-munching, bone-crunching, Ellen-lunching shark. Take off, Captain! Rise! Where are we now?"

The screen the faded to black. Suddenly, the screen showed a whole bunch of atoms.

"Wow, this is just like that Jimmy Neutron logo." whispered Perry to Pinky.

"You're right..." whispered Pinky back, "It totally matches the logo!"

"We're in the world of atomic power!" exclaimed Bill, "See, today we take atoms like these and split them apart to release energy. It's called fission. Nuclear energy is expensive. And highly controversial."

"So I guess there's never gonna be just one answer." said Ellen.

"But if we keep using our brain power, we'll have lots of choices for the future." said Bill, "Maybe even unlock the power of the stars. Fusion power!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the screen. It got brighter and brighter...

"I'm beginning to see the light!" said Ellen.

"Actually, I think its Double Jeopardy, Ellen!" said Bill.

Suddenly, the whole screen became white. The light faded away, showing the backstage area behind the "Jeopardy!" studio. Ellen was back at the backstage area, ready to beat Judy Peterson. A female staff member suddenly walked up to Ellen. She did not look very happy...

"There you are! Where have you been?" asked the staff member.

"The beginning of the universe!" exclaimed Ellen, "There were dinosaurs, and...and...and I was...in the bathroom. There's no more paper towels."

"Yeah, right..." said the staff member.

"Could we get Ellen to the set, please?" asked a voice over the set's intercom.

The staff member nodded and escorted Ellen out of the backstage area, and into the main stage area. Judy Peterson happened to be talking to Alex Trebek...

"Well, you've been absolutely amazing so far..." said Alex, "Blowing away your opponents here."

"Well, my IQ is 210." said Judy.

"But I'll tell you something, Judy..." said Alex, "The thing that really amazed me was that you and Ellen were in the same class at school."

"Yes! We were actually roommates." said Judy, "I used to call her Stupid Ellen."

"Five seconds!" called a stage manager, "We restart in five seconds!"

Everyone quickly got back into position behind their podiums. The background music played again and the second round of "Jeopardy!" began...

"Okay. All right, players, we're ready to begin the second round." said Alex, "And Ellen, will you start us off by making a selection, please?"

"I sure will, Alex." said Ellen, "I will take Dinosaurs for eight hundred."

"Uh, Ellen, you do know that the more expensive the question, the harder it is." said Judy.

"Oh, no, I didn't. Let me rethink that then." said Ellen, "Uh, Dinosaurs for one thousand, Alex."

"Okay." said Alex, taking out a flashcard. "The answer is...This is when scientists believe dinosaurs first appeared on the earth."

"What Uh, what is two hundred and twenty million years ago, give or take a day?" asked Ellen.

"You're absolutely right!" said Alex, surprised at Ellen.

Ellen then had a streak of correct answers. She did show well that her score was now 17,800 points. It was the same score as Judy Peterson's!

"Wow Ellen!" said Alex, "You're doing so well that you managed to tie up your score with Judy's. And it's already the end of the second round."

"There's no way that she could learn that much information during the commercial break!" said Judy, "I...I think she's cheating!"

"Zip it, Judy." said Alex, "And Einstein, since you still have no points, I'm afraid that mean's you'll have to go. But don't be hurt as we have some parting gifts for you backstage."

Everyone cheered as Einstein walked off-screen to the right. He smiled as he saw that his gift backstage was a florescent light bulb. Alex the pulled out a new flashcard that was the final Jeopardy question...

"Alright Judy and Ellen..." said Alex, "It's time for the final Jeopardy answer. You'll each have a few minutes to think it up and write it down. The answer is... This is the once source of power that will never run out. I repeat, this is the one source of power that will never run out!"

And with that, the "Jeopardy" theme music began to play in the background. The problem appeared in writing on both ends of the screen. The screen suddenly went up, revealing another track, leading into another room. This room was the same one from the beginning of the ride. The 3 cars slowly made their way into the room ahead. The rectangular curved screen in the next room was already on, showing Ellen and Judy trying to find out the answer. The rectangular screen was on the right of the room and another screen shaped like a large TV screen was on the left of the room.

"I bet I could figure out the answer to this one!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I just know I can!"

"Oh really?" asked Vanessa, "Then what is it, dad?"

"It's...INATOR POWER!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, folding his arms in front of him, "I know that's the right answer because I'm an evil scientist!"

"Dad, there's no way you're correct!" said Vanessa, "Neither Ellen, Bill, Judy or even Alex know what an Inator is! You invented them all and neither of them ever met you. Think realistically, dad!"

"Of course it's the right answer!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Just wait and see for yourself!"

"Once again..." said Alex, as the cars made the transition into the final room, "This is the one source of power that will never run out."

The three cars continued to enter the room. Ellen and Judy were still struggling to find out the correct answer to the problem. Perry and Pinky were also thinking very hars about the correct answer.

"Contestants on Dream Jeopardy could win a lifetime supply of energy!" announced a male voice in the background, "That's right folks, a lifetime supply of energy!"

Finally, the cars were in their original position from the start of the ride. The other screen behind the cars came down, hiding the other room. The TV screen-shaped screen to the left came on and the circular platform rotated the cars again, making them face he front of the room. The screen behind the cars turned off. Then the theme music stopped playing in the background...

"Alright, time's up!" said Alex, "Judy, tell me what you wrote."

"I left it blank..." said Judy, "I left it blank because there is no answer."

"Sorry Judy, but that's wrong!" said Alex, "And your current score was 17,800 points!"

The score suddenly disappeared off Judy's podium's small screen, leaving her with 0 points.

"Oooooh, she lost!" said Perry, "Judy is a loser!"

"A sore loser, if you ask me." said Pinky, "She deserved it after the way she just spoke about Ellen."

"Sorry Judy, but you risked everything you had." said Alex, "And now you have nothing. Ellen, lets see what you have!"

Ellen smiled and lifted up her sheet of paper...

"What is brain power, Alex?" replied Judy.

"Ellen..." said Alex, "You are CORRECT! You've doubled your score and now you have 35,600 points! Ellen DeGeneres is our new Jeopardy champion!"

The small screen on Ellen's podium showed her new score. Everyone cheered as Ellen began dancing with joy. A bunch of balloons began pouring down over Ellen's podium! Judy looked angry and disgusted over Ellen winning the completion as Bill Nye, Albert Einstein, and a bunch of other people began to gather around Ellen's podium, congratulation her on her victory!

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "BRAIN POWER? IMPOSSIBLE! I'M SO SURE THAT IT'S INATOR POWER!"

"See dad?" said Vanessa, "I told you so! Inator Power is not the correct answer!"

"CURSE YOU ELLEN DEGENERES!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "CURSE YOOOOOOOU!"

"YAY!" exclaimed Perry, "Ellen, won!"

"Good going, Ellen!" exclaimed Pinky, "You're such an expert!"

The entire scene faded to black. Ellen was in the middle of the screen, narrating the last part of her story.

"So, that's how I became an energy expert." said Ellen, "Again, expert may not be the exact right word. More expert-ish. Anyway, I've got to go. LOOK OUT FOR THE DINOSAUR! Ha-ha! I'm just kidding. I'm a kidder. Goodbye now!"

And with that, the screen faded to black again. All of the lights in the room came on and some curtains covered up the screen. All of the small doors on the sides of the cars slid open allowing everyone to stand up and leave the ride building. The, final announcement then came overt the ride's intercom...

"Attention everyone..." said the announcer over the intercom, "As you leave the ride cars, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your step as you get off. Please keep your parties together as you exit the theater through the doors on your left. Have a magical day here at Epcot!".

All of the guests including Perry, Pinky, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa stepped off the ride cars and walked off of the boarding platforms in-between all three cars. Everyone walked to the left of the room and exit the ride building through the open exit doors. Once outside, the 2 animal agents sat on a bench outside the ride, trying to decide on what attraction to try out next...

"That slow moving ride was much better than Spaceship Earth!" said Perry, "I loved how Ellen did in it! I wonder what we should do next!"

"I know just what we can so next!" said Pinky, as he pulled out his park map, "You said earlier that I could pick the next ride. Our next ride is..."

 **And that was the "Universe of Energy"! It's also known as, "Ellen's Energy Adventure". This is the kind of ride you get when you combine an "Epcot" ride, Ellen DeGeneres, and Bill Nye the Science Guy! This ride might be 45 minutes long, but it's all worth it once you enjoy the ride.**

 **It's funny, over the top, and very creative for a "Walt Disney World" attraction! I also hoped you all liked Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa in this chapter. This idea to put them in it was suggested by "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit". I want to thank her for the idea, and I hope that she continues to inspire me and to write amazing stories.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. I've been really busy with Christmas Eve and Christmas Day approaching. I also have a trip to "Walt Disney World" coming up on December 27th. Hopefully while I'm there, I'll be able to continue to update this story. Who knows? Maybe upcoming the trip will give me inspiration for MORE chapters! Also, you'll be glad to know that this chapter was posted on December 22nd, 2015. Just 3 days before Christmas Day!**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on to chapter 79. "Epcot" has a lot more rides for the animal agents to explore! In chapter 79, the ride will be literally out of this world as it explores the future of…SPACE TRAVEL! Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	79. Chapter 79: Mission Space

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! I'm back again with chapter 79. Are you all ready for a ride that's literally "out of this world"? Well, you're in luck as this chapter takes out on that kind of ride! This ride is my personal favorite from "Epcot" and I love it so much!**

 **Have you ever wanted to travel in space but can't get in a Space Shuttle? Well, don't be upset anymore as this ride has you experience the effects and wonders of space travel. This ride is so well done, that it literally feels like you're being launched up into space.**

 **This chapter would not be possible without the help of "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920". Once again, I give a big thanks to him for giving me the idea for this chapter. Well, let's not waste any more time and enjoy chapter 79 of this truly magical story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here we go…**

"We should go on Mission Space!" said Pinky, pointing to a picture of it on the map, "It says here that it's a space flight simulator."

"A space flight simulator? Cool!" said Perry, "I wouldn't mind going on that. It reminds me of the time that Phineas and Ferb built those two rocket ships."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Pinky, "Let's go! We have a space flight to enjoy!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked away from the "Universe of Energy" attraction building and walked toward the "Mission Space" ride entrance. The entire building looked like a huge curved wall building from the future. At the very center of the building was a huge red ball of marble, made to resemble the planet Mars. In front of that to the right, was a marble display of the planet Earth with a small rocket display in front of it. It looked like the rocket was speeding around Earth. The sign was in the middle of a bed of flowers and it had the words "Mission Space" displayed on it in futuristic letters.

"Now this is one impressive building!" commented Pinky, as he saw the attraction's exterior, "I could practically LIVE here!"

"Look at the logo underneath the sign…" said Perry, pointing to it, "This ride's sponsor is HP!"

"You mean the computer company?" asked Pinky.

"Yep!" said Perry, "The HP computer company!"

"I read from the map that this ride has two options for riding experiences!" said Pinky, "There's one called Orange Team and another one called Green Team".

"How are both different from each other?" asked Perry.

"Well Orange Teams gives you a more intense experience…" explained Pinky, "While Green Team gives you a less intense experience."

"Well in that case, I'm going to go for Orange Team." said Perry, "I handle intense secret missions all the time, so you bet that Orange Team is totally for me!"

"I agree. I'll do Orange Team too." said Pinky, "I just hope I don't puke!"

The two animal agents approached the "Fast Pass" entrance of the ride. A male cast member was holding a huge stack of "Orange Team" and "Green Team" tickets. As Perry and Pinky got closer to the ride agents, they both noticed 2 other animal agents walked toward them. It was Peter the Panda and Randal the Raccoon.

"Hey guys!" said Peter, as he and Randal walked up to Perry and Pinky, "Are you both heading on Mission Space?"

"Yes, yes we are!" said Perry, "Are you going on, too?"

"Yep, Peter and I are about to go on!" said Randal, "I guess we'll be joining you and Pinky."

"This park is better than Animal Kingdom and Magic Kingdom!" said Peter, "And so far, Randal and I went on Spaceship Earth and the Sum of All Thrills. This ride will mark our third Epcot ride today!"

"Perry and I are going on Orange Team." said Perry, "Which one are you and Randal choosing?"

"We're going on Orange Team, too!" said Randal, "It looks like we're all going on Mission Space together!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" said Perry, "Let's not waste any more time and enjoy the ride!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Peter walked up to the ride's "Fast Pass" entrance. The male cast member smiled at them as they approached the entrance…

"Welcome to Mission Space." said the male cast member, "Would you four like to go on Orange Team or Green Team?"

"Orange Team, please!" said Perry, "We're all going on Orange Team."

"Alright, here you go…" said the male cast member, as he handed an "Orange Team" ticket to each of the four animal agents, "These tickets will be collected inside. Just show me your Fast Past tickets or wrist bands and you can go right in."

After the four animal agents showed the male cast member their "Fast Pass" wristbands, they all walked into the "Fast Pass" queue. Displayed on a wall near the outside queue were multiple posters of well-known space missions. After walking through the outside queue, the four animal agents walked under a shaded area, made a left turn, and entered the inside of the attraction building. Inside the indoor queue was a huge display of circular space capsule.

On the wall near the end of the queue were more posters of well-known space missions. There was also a model of a futuristic "Mission Control" center behind a long pane of glass. Hundreds of guests were already waiting in the "Stand-By" queue to get on the ride. The four animal agents walked through the indoor queue, amazed by all of the displays inside.

"So I guess this is what space travel might look like in the future." said Perry, "Capsuels that look like a home in space, and a fully automated Mission Control room."

"I sure does…" said Peter, "But I'm not sure I would want to travel in space for real."

"That space capsule model is pretty impressive." said Pinky, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Too bad that this is just a Disney ride." said Randal, "I wish all of it could be real."

As the four animal agents walked down the "Fast Pass" queue, they did not notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz or his daughter Vanessa enter the outside "Fast Pass" queue far behind them…

"Welcome to Mission Space." said the male cast member, "Would you two like to go on Orange Team or Green Team?"

"Why on Earth would I want to join a team?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I just want to go on the ride!"

Vanessa didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and shook her head again in embarrassment…

"Sir, you don't REALLY join a specific team…" explained the male cast member, "Orange Team means a more intense experience and Green Team means a less intense experience."

"We'll go for Orange Team." said Vanessa, "The both of us, please."

The male cast member nodded and handed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa each an "Orange Team" ticket.

"Just show me your Fast Pass return time tickets and you can go right in." said the male cast member, "Once inside, you'll need to show your Orange Team tickets to another cast member."

After Dr, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa showed the cast member their "Fast Pass" tickets, they walked through the outside queue and then made a left turn, entering the ride building.

"Dad, you better not embarrass me on this ride!" said Vanessa, "You already embarrassed me on the Universe of Energy."

"I'm sorry, but I just got mad." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I just thought that the answer to the final question had to be Inator Power!"

"Dad, I told you, Inator Power is the WRONG answer!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Brain Power was the right answer. Ellen said so herself."

"Just please don't embarrass me." said Vanessa, "Alright? Is that too much to ask for?"

Meanwhile at the front of the "Fast Pass" queue, the four animal agents were waiting behind 4 other random guests to enter a briefing room. The two "Orange Team" briefing rooms were currently full of other guests.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be going up into outer space!" said Perry, "I'm so excited."

"Me too!" said Pinky, "I can't wait!"

"I hope it's not too intense…" said Randal.

"I hope we visit every single planet in the Solar System." said Peter, "I've always wanted to visit Pluto."

"Uh, Pluto isn't even a planet anymore!" said Perry, "That information is now outdated."

"I thought it was planet…" said Peter, "Are you sure it's not a planet anymore?"

"Of course I'm sure." said Perry, "I read about that online."

At that point, one of the "Orange Team" briefing rooms opened up. The doors slid open revealing a display of spacesuits, a TV screen above the spacesuit display, 2 automatic doors at both ends of the room, and ten rows of numbers. Each row of numbers had 4 numbered circles. Each briefing room could hold up to a total of 40 guests at a time.

"Please hand over your Orange Team tickets and step into the briefing room one row at a time!" said a female cast member.

Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal were the first ones to enter the briefing room. As they entered, the each handed their "Orange Team" ride tickets to the female cast member. Once inside the room, they all stood in row # 1. A few more guests entered the room one by one, and filled up the remaining rows. In the 10th row, stood Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and two other random guests.

The doors slid closed behind everyone. The lights inside the room dimmed until it was dark. The screen above the spacesuit display turned on and showed static for a few seconds. The static then cleared up, showing a man in a grey uniform inside a "ISCT" control room…

"Welcome to the International Space Training Center." said the man, "Your here today to train for the greatest adventure of the history of mankind. The exploration of deep space. I know you're probably feeling a little bit nervous right now, but don't worry. Every astronaut has felt that way one time or another. Even the heroes who went to the moon! But there is one thing they have that you don't have…training!"

"YAY!" exclaimed Perry, "We're going to explore deep space!"

"I'm not nervous you fool!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointing to the screen, "I'm an EVIL SCIENTIST!"

"Dad, he's not talking to you!" said Vanessa standing in front of him, "It's just part of the ride."

Everyone watched as the man on the screen showed a clip show of random training clips. They showed astronauts training to go into outer space…

"Right now at NASA and ISTC facilities around the world, future astronauts are learning how to live, and work in space." said the man, as the screen cut back to him in the control room, "But your here today for flight training. The most thrilling experience any astronaut candidate will ever have. Before you even decide if it's right for you let me introduce you to your spacecraft."

He paused for moment and picked up a cool-looking rocket model from a podium…

"The X2 Deep Space Shuttle..." said the man, "It's powered by solid hydrogen, and can accelerate from 0 to 6,000 in 60 seconds. So when you hear the words "Go for Launch"…You'll defiantly want to hang on!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'm REALLY going up into space RIGHT NOW!?"

"No you're not, sir." Said a random man behind him, "It's only a simulator."

"Now you already have been organized into teams, and soon each of you will be assigned a position…" said the man, "Navigator... Pilot...Commander...or Engineer. And the success of your mission will depend on all of you working together as a team. I'll be your captain, and in a few minutes I'll give all of your specific assignments. But first our flight directory has some safety instructions for you. Lieutenant?"

"I DON'T WANT TO WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz "I JUST WANT TO GO ON THE RIDE!"

The scene changed and showed an African-American lady sitting down at a desk. She smiled and looked at the guests…

"Remember the number you're standing on." said the lieutenant, "When the doors in front of you open you will be directed to a Flight Station with that number on it. During your Orange Team more intense training mission, you will be enclosed in X2 Deep Space Flight Vehicles which produce deep space flying conditions. Such as turbulence and G-forces. Those who are made uncomfortable by, enclosed dark spaces, simulators, spinning, or loud noises, should by-pass this attration."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this ride…" said Randal, "This seems pretty scary."

"Randal, don't chicken out now." said Peter, "It's just a ride! You'll survive!"

"As you can see…" said the man, "Astronaut flight training isn't like anything you have experienced before. It is intense. If you would like to hop out, you can sign up for Mission Control Training, in the advanced training lab. Just ask any member of the ISTC crew for directions. As for the rest of you…report for your Pre Flight Briefing. It's go time!"

And with that, the screen turned off. All of the lights inside the room lit up again. Everyone still stood inside the room, waiting for the two doors in front of them to open up. It would be at least two more minutes before the doors would open.

"I wonder how big the simulators are…" said Pinky, "I hope I don't get claustrophobic."

"I highly doubt it." said Perry, "This is a Walt Disney World ride we're talking about."

"I hope we can see Venus." said Peter, "I've always wanted to see Venus in person!"

"I want to see the sun!" said Randal, "I just hope I don't burn to death."

At that point, "WHOOSH!" the two doors at the front of the room automatically opened up. Each row of guests, starting with row 1, exited the briefing room. Everyone exited the room and entered a huge circular hallway. There were about 4 doors in the hallway, each with a two sets of four numbered circles in front of them. Two lines lead to the left side and the right side of the door. These doors lead into the room where the ride simulators are. Once the doors opened up, everyone would follow those lines into their designated flight simulator. Next to each door on the left was a small screen.

After the 40 guests were standing on their designated numbers, the doors to the first briefing room closed up. The lights in the circular room dimmed and the screens turned on. The man from before was on the screen, looking at the guests.

"Congratulations team…" said the man, "You've selected to train for an elite mission. The first mission Mars!"

"YES!" exclaimed Perry, "We're going to Mars!"

"I hope we see green aliens." said Pinky, "If not, then this mission is going to be terrible."

"There's no such thing as aliens!" said Randal.

"I know, but this is a Disney ride…" said Pinky, "Surely, the creators of this ride thought up of adding aliens to the simulation."

"I hope Mars is as exciting as it is shown in movies!" said Peter with excitement.

"Robotic teams have already established your landing site at the North Polar Icecap…" said the man, "Upon launching, your flight path to Mars will take you around the Moon for a Lunar Gravity Assist. But even with that slingshot assist, your trip will take about three months. So we'll have to put you all into hyper-sleep. Don't worry, it'll only seem like a second or two to you. I'll give you the wakeup call when you get to Mars. Lieutenant, any instructions for the new kids?"

At the other side of the hallway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was not happy about the idea of sleeping for three months.

"WHAT? NO WAY AM' I SLEEPING FOR THREE WHOLE MONTHS!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "NO WAY AT ALL!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again…

"When the doors to your flight gate open…" said the female lieutenant, "Follow the markings on the floor to your capsule. Move all the way across to the last seat to make room for everyone. Place all carry-on times in the metal storage bins in front of you. Then sit down and lower your restraint. Now listen carefully: looking left or right, closing your eyes, or leaning forward could disorient you. So it is important to keep your head back, look straight, and keep your eyes open, even if you start to feel disoriented."

The screen the cut back to the man again. He had a few more instructions…

"Since you've all been assigned a position…" said the man, "It's time for you to receive your assignments. Navigator, you'll fire the thrusters for Lunar Orbit insertion and for decent to the surface of Mars. Pilot, on my signal I'll need you to trigger the second-stage rocket and also deploy the shields. Commander, you'll be responsible for first-stage separation and activating manual control. Engineer, when it's bedtime, you'll activate hyper-sleep and also extend the wings for landing. Don't worry, when it's time to push the buttons, they'll light up and I'll give you the go. In the event of an emergency landing, there are control sticks at each station."

The four animal agents remembered their positions by the numbers they stood on. Perry was the navigator, Pinky was the pilot, Peter was the commander, and Randal was the engineer. Each animal agent smiled with delight, knowing that the mission would only go as planned if they pushed the right buttons at the right time.

"Nice! I get to be the pilot!" said Pinky, "I'm a very important team member."

"Pinky, we ALL are important on this team." said Perry, "This isn't a space race or anything like that."

"I know, but it still feels good to be the pilot." said Pinky.

On the other side of the hallway, Vanessa was the Navigator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the pilot, a random man was the commander, and a random lady was the engineer.

"Well at least one good thing is happening to me so far…" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'm the pilot!"

"Good for you, dad…" said Vanessa sarcastically, "Good for you…"

"Well, I guess that's everything. The launch begins in 2 minutes." said the man, as the final briefing video ended, "Good luck team!"

And with that, the video ended. The lights didn't light back up though. They stayed dim for a few more seconds. The "ISTC" logo appeared on the screens. It would be only a few more seconds before the doors leading to the main ride room would open up.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Mars." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "And now, without any Inator, I have the chance to!"

"Yeah dad, whatever." said Vanessa, not really paying attention to her father.

"There might not be aliens on Mars..." said Perry, "But it's still fun to explore."

"I hope they have a backup system if I puke." said Pinky, "It would be convenient if they did."

The doors opened up. The electronic sign above the doors changed from saying, "Ongoing" to "Now Boarding". Each of the space capsules were attached to huge robotic arms connected to a huge electronic column in the center of the room. The simulator capsules would spin once the ride began. Everyone in the hallway walked inside the main room and into their designated space simulator capsule. Inside each capsule had 4 seats, 4 small screens, 4 joysticks, several buttons and switches, a huge control panel, 4 over-the-shoulder bars, 4 metal storage bins for loose articles, and a door at each end of the capsule.

All four animal agents walked into the space capsule on the left. Once all the way inside, they all sat down. Then they took off their fedoras and placed them inside the metal compartment under the controls. Then the four animal agents pulled down their over-the-shoulder bars. At the other end of the main room, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and the 2 random guests did the same thing to get ready for the ride. It took about 3 minutes for all of the guests to get ready for the ride to start. All over the room, a few cast members checked to make sure that all guests were secured in each simulator capsule.

"Hold on tight when it starts!" said Perry to Pinky, "And don't do anything to get disoriented."

"I wont..." said Pinky, "But I think I'll still feel sick."

Suddenly, "WHOOSH! WHOOSH!" the doors at both ends of the capsule closed up. All of the other space capsules closed up automatically as well. The entry doors to the main room also closed up, and the lights inside the main room dimmed. After the lights inside of all of the capsules dimmed, the control panels leaned very close in front of the animal agents, and the ride began. The control panels in the other capsules did this too. Then, the capsules all went up into an angle of 90 degrees. The small screens inside all of the capsules turned on, showing the guests an image of a launch pad's tower.

"HERE WE GO!" exclaimed Perry.

"Mission Control, everything is clear." said a control person's voice, "We are go for launch!"

Then the man from the briefing videos began a countdown...

"10...9...8...7...6..." said the man's voice, as he did the countdown, "5...4...3...2...1...liftoff!"

The capsule began vibrating and the robotic arms began to spin the space capsules around. It looked like the capsules were really launching into outer space. The screens then showed the launch tower disappear off-screen, as the screen then showed the clouds going past the rocket...

"Mission Control to Mars X2..." said a control person's voice, "You are go and throttle up!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." said Pinky, as the screens then showed outer space.

"Mission Control, the tower is clear..." said another control person's voice, "They're all yours!"

Suddenly, the man from the briefing videos gave an order over the ride's hidden speakers...

"Commander, initiate first-stage separation...NOW!" said the man's voice.

Peter reached out and pushed the lit-up button on the left of his screen. The clouds and blue sky suddenly disappeared from the screens. The rocket had now officially entered outer space. Stars were everywhere, making it look really beautiful.

"Zero-G confirmed." said a female computerized voice.

"Wow...so this must be what outer space looks like." said Perry, "It's more beautiful then I thought."

"I don't feel sick anymore..." said Pinky, "Not after seeing something as wonderful as this."

"You're looking good, team." said the man's voice, "Pilot, engage second stage rockets...NOW!"

Pinky reached out and pushed the lit-up button on the right of the screen. The capsule began to move fast some more. A sattilite moved past the screens, and then Earth could be seen on the bottom of the screens. Then, it looked like the space capsule passed by the "International Space Station".

"I wonder of all the astronauts living at the ISS are waving to us right now." commented Peter.

"You have visual of the Space Station now and you are on course for your slingshot around the Moon." said the man's voice.

The Moon began to get closer and closer on the screens. It looked like the rocket as getting close to the Moon.

"Navigator, fire rockets for Lunar Orbit insertion...NOW!" instructed the man's voice.

Perry reached out and pushed the lit-up button on the right of his screen. The capsule began to vibrate some more as the screens showed the rocket going through it's slingshot around the moon. In another capsule, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was far from being as happy rider as he grabbed a provided barf bag from in front of him, held it in front of his mouth, and puked right into it! Vanessa smiled lightly, trying not to laugh at the sight of her father throwing up. The other 2 random passengers in the capsule were disgusted by this. In the other capsule, the four animal agents were having a blast!

"I saw Neil Armstrong's footprints!" exclaimed Perry.

"Me too!" said Pinky, no longer feeling the need to throw up, "I saw the American flag too!"

The moon then disappeared off-screen, as the rocket had already passed it. The capsules were now at a horizontal angle. Everyone inside them could then see planet Earth from a distance...

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" asked the man's voice, "It'll give you something to dream about on your way to Mars. Engineer, activate hyper-sleep...NOW!"

Randal reached up and pushed the lit-up button on the left of his screen. All of the lights inside the capsule began to turn off. Even the screens went dark for a moment.

"Goodnight everybody..." joked Perry, "I'll see you all in three months!"

The other three animal agents laughed at Perry's joke as the inside of the capsule was now completely dark. Suddenly in only 10 seconds, all the lights inside the capsule came back on. There was a red flashing light going off as well as the sound of a warning alarm!

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Randal in a panicking voice, "What happened to being in hyper-sleep?"

Then the four animal agents could see a small electronic clock in the middle of each of the 4 screens. It showed that everyone had been asleep for 3 months, 2 days, and 10 hours.

"I think it's over..." said Pinky, "We're awake now!"

"I think there's an emergency!" exclaimed Peter.

"Rise and shine!" said the man's voice, "We've got a problem! There's a meteor storm directly over your Mars landing site! Pilot, deploy the shields, NOW!"

Pinky reached up and pushed the lit-up button to the left of his screen. The screens then showed the rocket ship moving around the huge meteors.

"Hang on, team!" said the man's voice, "We're getting you out of there right now!"

In the other capsule, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was panicking, pushing random buttons.

"LET ME OFF!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I WANT TO GET OFF!"

"DAD, SHUT UP!" said Vanessa, annoyed at this, "This is just a RIDE! IT'S NOT REAL!"

Then suddenly, the rocket turned to the left. The alarm turned off and the red light stopped flashing. Everyone could see the entire planet of Mars on the screens. It looked beautiful as it got closer and closer...

"Navigator, fire rockets for decent...NOW!" instructed the man's voice.

Perry reach out and pushed the lit-up button on the left of his screen. All of the capsules tilted downward, making it look like the rocket ship was going to the atmosphere over Mars.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this situation!" said Perry, as if he really was in a rocket ship, "Everything is fine!"

The screens then showed the rocket ship getting close of the surface of Mars...

"Engineer, extend wings for gliding...NOW!" ordered the man's voice.

Randal reached out and pushed the lit up button on the right of his screen. The capsules went back into a horizontal positon again. Now it looked like the rocket was trying to find the landing strip on Mars...

"We've lost autopilot!" said the man's voice, "Commander, initiate manual controls...NOW!"

Peter reached out and pushed the lit-up button on the right of his screen. The screens then showed the canyons of Mars.

"Put your hands on the control sticks!" said the man's voice, "Pull back! PULL BACK!"

The four animal agents reached out and grabbed their control sticks in front of them. The all pulled them backward. The screens looked like the rocket was moving over the red canyon wall. Then, a path to the left was seen within the canyon walls...

"TURN LEFT!" ordered the man's voice.

The four animal agents turned their control sticks to the left, allowing the rocket ship to move of the left. Then the rocket ship had to make a right turn. The man's voice gave the order to turn to the right, which the anima agents did without any trouble. Suddenly, everyone could see the North Polar Icecap. The landing strip was straight ahead!

"We're going to make it!" exclaimed Perry, "We're almost there!"

At that point, the robotic arms had already stopped spinning the capsules around.

"Great. Now put your control sticks back to center!" said the man's voice, as the screens showed the runway landing strip getting closer and closer.

Then the rocket landed on the strip, but it wouldn't stop. There was also a huge bump, making seem like the rocket really landed on Mars. Inside the other capsule, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still panicking...

"W-w-w-we're not stopping!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "And we just LANDED!"

Vanessa just shook her head again...

Back in the other capsule, the animal agents were happy for the ride to be almost over. But they couldn't understand why the rockets were still moving...

"PULL BACK!" said the man's voice, "Watch the barriers!"

Suddenly, "WHOOSH!" the rocket looked like it rushed right over the barriers at the end of the runway, and landed back on the ground, stopping on top of a polar icecap. Then there was silence...

"Down and...clear." said the man's voice.

Suddenly, some of the ground crippled beneath the rocket ship, revealing a huge canyon below. The animal agents were shocked by this. In the other capsule, Dr. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes with fear.

"This is the end!" cried Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as the capsules tilted slightly forward, "I'm off to Evil Heaven!"

Back in the other capsule, the four animal agents held on tightly...

"Oh my..." said Perry, "This cannot end well."

"Please God, don't let us fall to our deaths!" said Pinky, "We got families back home."

Peter and Randal were too frozen with fear to say anything to each other...

"Don't move a muscle..." said the man's voice.

Suddenly, the capsules went back into their normal horizontal position. The rocket was not going to fall down the canyon after all. Everyone had landed on Mars, safe and sound. The words "Mission Accomplished" flashed on the screens in red letters. The screens then showed the inside of the "ISTC" control room. All of the people inside were cheering in the background. The man was smiling, looking at the animal agents...

"Congratulations team, you made it to the landing site!" exclaimed the man, "Welcome to Mars, and welcome to the astronaut world!"

And with that, the man saluted the animal agents right before the screen blinked off. The lights inside all of the capsules lit up and the doors automatically swung open. The control panel leaned back again. The over-the-shoulder bars unlocked and went up. The four animal agents opened up the metal storage compartments, took out their fedoras, closed up the compartments, placed the fedoras back on their heads, and stepped out of the ride capsule. They then followed other guests out of the main ride room through a huge open exit door. It lead to another hallway, decorated with signs advertising the "Advanced Training Lab". Neither of the four animal agents noticed Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa exit the main ride room...

"That was so amazing!" said Perry, "We actually experienced a space flight to Mars!"

"I want to go on that again!" said Peter, "It was great!"

"I just wish that they would have added aliens!" said Pinky, "It would have been so much better with them!"

"This ride didn't even scare me like the Haunted Mansion did!" said Randal, "I'm going to go on it again, too!"

The four anima agents continued to walk down the hall and entered a huge activity center. It was the "Advanced Training Lab". It was full of electronic space-themed games to try out, a photo-taking booth, and there was also a crawling tunnel playground for younger children to play in. The animal agents weren't in the moo to try out and of the activities. So they just walked straight through the room and through another doorway, leading into a space-themed gift shop.

The gift shop was full of science-fiction themed picture books, rocket ship models, chapter, books, stuffed animals, action figures, space themed playsets, placemats, kitchen tools, Christmas tree ornaments, movie DVDs, music CDs, Disney pins, flashlights, keychains, and even assorted candies. The animal agents didn't want anything from the gift shop, so they just walked out of the sliding exit doors, back into the park...

 **And that was "Mission Space". When I first went on this ride, I chose "Orange Team". When I got off, I nearly puked after experiencing the intensity of this ride. But it was all worth it, as the ride was amazing. It looked like I actually flew up to Mars!**

 **And this ride really is sponsored by the "HP computer company in real life. I also love the options for this ride. Younger kids usually go for the "Green Team" option while older children go for the "Orange Team" option. Personally, I love the "Orange Team" option a lot better.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if the briefing video bits are lined up wrong or seem mixed up in the order they are played in the attraction, but I wrote it the best I could from my memory. Even though I watched a "YouTube" video about the ride, it was still hard to remember every single detail about it.**

 **Well, it's time to move on once again. I'm sorry but we have a whole lot of other rides at "Epcot" to explore and enjoy! The next chapter is chapter 80 of this magical musical story and it's coming up next. I'm so happy that I made it this far!**

 **I wrote and posted this chapter on December 25th, 2015. Right on Christmas Day! Merry Christmas, everyone! Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in chapter 80 of this wonderful musical story.**


	80. Chapter 80: Test Track

**Hello again, readers! Have you all ever wanted to drive a car of the future? Have you ever had your own opinion of the way a futerisitc car might look? Well, then you'll love this chapter! In this chapter, the four animal agents shall try out a ride that's all about trying out a car of the future. This ride is called, "Test Track". In the original version of the ride, guests would expirence the standard testing procedures of modern cars before they are taken to car dealerships.**

 **However, in 2012, a major refurbishment was made to the ride. Now the ride, hosted and sponsored by the car company "Chevrolet", is all about virtually designing car of your vision before trying it out in a car called a "SimCar". This new idea is MUCH better than the original version. I LOVE designing my own virtual car! In this chapter, we'll get to see what the four animal agents can come up with before boarding the ride. This version of the ride is also commonly known as "Test Track 2.0"!**

 **This ride is considered the fastest ride in "Walt Disney World". I agree and I'm ready to get started with this chapter! But before we begin, I have 4 shout outs to give in honor of this 80th chapter of this wonderful musical story. I'll give out two of the shout outs now and the other two at the end of this chapter. The first shout out I would give out is to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365". He has given me inspiration and motivation to keep on going until the end.**

 **If you want to check out any of his stories, I would highly recommend, "The Cruise", "Sugar Rush: Licortwist's Return", "Sugar Rush: Stage Fright", "Sugar Rush: The Curse of Licortwist Hothead", "Sugar a Rush: Minty's Dilemma", "Hiro's Death", and "Licortwist's Backstory".**

 **My second shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920". He's one of my friends here on, "FanFiction". Not only did he help me out with this chapter, but he's also inspired me to keep on writing. Check out his stories if you can. They're pretty well written. PM him if you have any questions for him.**

 **I'm so happy that I made it to chapter 80! I never thought that I would make it this far, but I did and I'm really happy. DisneyFan365, thanks so much for your motivation. You're a great author and I hope your stories continue to grow! And now, without further delays, it's time to begin chapter 80 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**

Upon exiting the gift shop of the "Mission Space" ride, the four animal agents took out their park maps, trying to decide on what ride to enjoy next. Perry was the first one to notice a ride nearby. It was called, "Test Track".

"Hey, this ride looks decent." said Perry, "It has something to do with cars..."

"You mean like the 2003 Pixar movie, Cars?" asked Pinky, "The one with Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen?"

"No..." said Perry, "It's sponsored and presented by Chevrolet!"

"The multi-million dollar car company?" asked Peter.

"Yep...that's the one." said Perry, "The world's largest car company."

"I'm pretty sure that they're larger car companies out there." said Peter, "There's BMW, Jeep, Lexus, Honda, Cadillac, Fiat, Lincoln..."

"Could you please hold the car company lesson until after the ride?" asked Pinky, "The ride seems like a lot of fun."

"Let's not waste any more time and get going!" said Perry, "It's right near us!"

And with that, the four animal agents walked over to the ride's entrance. Outside the ride building, was a curved track encircling it. Ride cars were "VEROOM!" speeding down the track very few seconds. The ride's entrance sign at the words, "Test Track" displayed in dark blue letters. Under that, were the words, "Presented by Chevrolet" displayed in light blue letters. As another car sped down the curved track, the four animal agents walked towards the "Fast Pass" entrance.

"Wow..." said Perry, looking up at the curved track, "Look at that car go!"

"I don't think I can handle it..." began Pinky, feeling a little uneasy, "It looks like the car is going too fast."

"Pinky, I think you can handle it." said Randal, "You handled Mission Space so you should be able to handle this one just fine."

"I read in the map that you get to design a virtual car." said Peter, "Then once you're on the ride, you can test out your design. "

"Really? Cool!" exclaimed Perry, as he and the three other animal agents walked through the outside "Fast Pass" queue.

After the four animal agents walked through the outdoor queue, they all walked inside the futuristic building. In front of all the guests coming in was a huge display of a cool looking light grey "Chevrolet" sports car. The four animal agents walked to the left, passing the car display. They then entered a room with two pairs of double doors and numbered circles on the floor.

The sign above the doors had the words, "Design Studio" displayed in dark grey letters. Cast members were passing out blank white cards to the number of guest standing on the numbers. The four animal agents stood in row number 5. Perry and Pinky stood on a numbered circle. Peter and Randal stood on one behind Perry and Pinky.

"I wonder what's behind those doors..." said Peter, "Do you think the ride boarding area is inside that room?"

"I don't think so..." replied Pinky, "That sign above the doors says Design Studio."

"Design Studio?" asked Peter, "We're going to design something?"

"I guess so..." said Randal, "It can't mean anything else."

Suddenly, a screen above the double doors blinked on. It was an important message video...

"When the double doors to the design Studio Open up in front of you, proceed all the way to the end of the room to make room for everyone. Once inside, you'll all stand at a design computer next to your floor number," said a male voice, "Then, touch your card to the reader next to the screen. You'll have 5 minutes to design a car of your choice. After you finish designing your virtual car, touch the card to the reader again before exiting the room. Later, you'll take a ride in a SimCar to see how your design holds up. The testing parameters are efficancy, capability, responsiveness, and power. Thank you for your attention. Enjoy the ride!"

"No way!" exclaimed Perry, "We get to design a car?! AWESOME!"

"My car design will totally predict the future of Chevrolet!" said Pinky, "Once it becomes a reality, I will make millions of dollars and..."

"You mean OUR car design!" said Perry, "You and I are going to have our own design computer, I think."

"Don't worry, Perry." said Pinky, "Our car shall be the transportation method of the future."

"Randal, it looks like you and I are together on this one." said Peter, "We're going to beat Perry and Pinky's design!"

And with that, the screen blinked off and the double doors opened up. The four animal agents and about 86 other guests entered the "Design Studio" room. Inside the room were multiple rows of 12 touch-screen computer stations. Perry and Pinky stood at one computer station. Peter and Randal stood at another computer station. Once everyone else stood at their station, the entry doors closed up and the 5-minute countdown began...

"Its time to design the future!" said Pinky, "Perry, we've got work to do."

"Come on, Randal..." said Peter, "Let's show Perry and Pinky who can design a better car!"

The four animal agents touched their cards to the scanner and selected the language, English. After picking the size of the car, the four animal agents began to work on their designs. In only five minutes, Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal had created very cool cars. Needless to say, they were both very futuristic looking, and each had different parameter numbers...

"Now THAT is a very cool car we made!" said Perry, "Pinky, you and I really know how to design a car."

"We sure do!" said Pinky, smiling in delight, "You and I should work for the Chevrolet company in the future."

Perry and Pinky's virtual car was aqua in color, with a graphic design of fire on the front. The car was a large one with huge metal curved pipes on the top. The hood was very wide and curved downward. The sides of the car each had a rocket booster sticking out. The face of the car was covered by a metal grate. The engine being used was a Plasma Burner! There was also a huge rocket engine sticking out of the trunk of the car. The tires used were hybrid tires. The parameter numbers were very good as well. Power was up to 78, Efficiency was up to 49, Responsiveness was up to 98, and Capability was up to 69.

"That's very nice..." commented Peter, "But our car looks way better!"

"Yes, yes it does." said Randal, "It sure does."

Peter and Randal's car was red-orange in color, with a graphic design on stripes on the front. The car was a medium-sized on with a huge rocket booster on the top. The hood was very narrow and curved upward. The sides of the car each had a curved metal bar sticking out. The back of the car had a few curved pipes sticking out of the top of the trunk. The face of the car had a huge metal grate over it. The tires used were racing types. The engine inside was a Hybrid. The parameter numbers were pretty good too. Power was at 70, Efficiency was up to 48, Responsiveness was up to 99, and Capability was up to 75.

"No way." said Perry, "Our car is better then yours!"

"N-O spells no!" argued Peter, "Our car is the better car around here!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" said Pinky, "At the end of the ride, you and Randal will see that OUR car is the winning type!"

"I don't think so!" said Randal, "When our car wins, you and Perry will see that Peter and I both know how to design a car better then you do!"

"Just you wait, Randal the Raccoon!" said Perry, "Just...you...wait!"

As the car designs were ready to be tested in the SimCar, the four animal agents scanned their cars one last time, ensuring that the design code was saved into the card. They would need to use the cards before boarding the SimCars. Everyone else in the "Design Studio" room was already putting the finishing touches on their own car designs. There was now only less than a minute left before the doors at the front of the room would open up, allowing guests to proceed up to the boarding area.

"I'm so excited to test out our cars!" said Perry, "Pinky, we did a very nice job with our car. What do you like best about it?"

"I like the color..." said Pinky, "It matches your skin, Perry."

"Yes, yes it does." said Perry, smiling at the finale design, "I've noticed. What do you like best about it, Pinky?"

"I like the rocket boosters!" said Pinky, "It's very cool looking and it's sure to go very fast."

Next to them, Peter and Randal also admired their final car designs...

"Randal, you and I really know how to design a car together." said Peter, "Imagine if this car was real!"

"I would love it to be real!" said Randal, "It would be very fast and drivers could get to destinations much faster without worrying about traffic."

The four animal agents then took some time to snap pictures of the cars with their cameras. After a few more seconds, the 5-minute time limit had ended. The doors in the front of the room opened up. All of the guests, including the four animal agents exited the room. They all walked up an included ramp, and then made a right U-turn at the top. The turn led all of the guests down a path, leading to the boarding area. They all passed a display of 2 different car engines on the right. TV screens were on the ceiling, giving out final instructions to the guests.

"Before boarding the SimCar, please touch your card to the reader be the gate." said the male voice in the background, "Once inside the SimCar, please be sure to fasten your seatbelt and place all loose articles on the floor in front of you. Once you're buckled up, pull on the yellow strap to be sure it's secured. During the testing, your car designs will be tested for power, capability, responsiveness, and efficacy. After each test, your car's scores will be displayed on the score-keeping screens. At the end, your car design will be displayed from 1st place to 4th place. Enjoy the ride."

Everyone walked down the path to the right, into the boarding area. There, blue open-topped cars were being filled with guests to the right, and emptied to the left. These cars were called the SimCars. Right alongside the small boarding gates were some circular card readers with tiny screens above the scanners. Perry and Pinky were directed by a cast member to stand in the front row boarding area. Peter and Randal were directed to stand in the second row boarding area. Each car could hold up to 6 passengers at a time. Each of the two rows in the cars had three seats each. Each car also a very tiny screen in front of each row of three seats.

"It's a shame that the cars don't look like our designs." said Perry, as he scanned his and Perry's card on one of the readers, "I would be cool if they all did."

"It would be cool, but it's very complicated." said Pinky, "Maybe in the future, they'll be able to do so."

"It probably wont happen until 2030 or something!" joked Peter, as he scanned his and Randal's card another one of the readers, "And besides, it's hard to even THINK of what ever single guest is going to design."

"I'm so excited!" said Randal, "I heard that this ride is very fast!"

An empty car moved up into the boarding station area and stopped. The small gates opened up and the four animal agents stepped inside. Perry and Pinky sat in the front row. A random man sat next to them both. Behind them, Peter, Randal, and a random woman sat down in the second row. Once everyone was seated, they all fastened their seatbelts. Everyone also put their cars away so they wouldn't lose them...

"Hello and welcome to the SimTrack. Please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the SimCar at all times while it's in motion." said a pre-recorded male voice, "And please watch your children. Enjoy the ride!"

Once they were all secured, the car moved out of the station and went through a metal tunnel. After stopping at a seatbelt checking area, a female cast member looked at the 6 passengers in the car...

"Please tug on the yellow strap at the end of your seatbelts for me!" ordered the female cast member, "I need to be sure that you're all secured!"

The car then drove away and moved to the left. The entire ride was very futuristic looking. The walls and ceiling were lit up with neon dark blue and light blue lights. The car then began to move up a slope...

"Automated driving technology activated." said a female computerized voice, as the small screens suddenly lit up.

The small screens showed a logo called, "OnStar". Suddenly, a male voice came from the car's hidden speaker system...

"Hello and welcome to the SimTrack." said a male voice coming from the car, "The SimCar's audio system is known as OnStar. It's time to test out your car designs."

The car then went over the top of the slope and made a downward curved turn back to ground level.

"Monitoring road surface." said the female computerized voice, as the car made a right turn and stopped.

Alongside the right of the track were blue neon boulders. On the left of the track were holographic projections of falling rain. The small screes then blinked off...

"We'll begin with the capability test." said the male voice, "Were, we'll see how well your vehicle designs perform in challenging weather and surface conditions."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." began Pinky.

"First test, activated!" said the female computerized voice.

Suddenly, "VEROOM!", the car took off very fast. It suddenly made a huge S-bend to the left before slowing down and making a huge curved right U-turn. The screens then blinked on again, showing the "OnStar" logo. Pinky looked like he was about to throw up...

"Please...let...me...off..." said Pinky in a weak voice, "I think...I'm going...to puke..."

"We'll try that again." said the male voice, "3...2...1!"

"VEROOM!" the car took off again. This time, the car slowed down at the end of the straight track before passing an electronic scoreboard. Peter and Randal's car was 1st on the scoreboard while Perry and Pinky's car was second. There were also 2 other random car designs for 3rd and 4th place displayed on the scoreboard...

"Yay! We beat you both!" said Peter, "Perry and Pinky's car lost the first round!"

"Yes, yes it did!" said Randal, as he gave Peter a high-5, "Let's just wait for the second round!"

Perry and Pinky ignored them both. They were not going to complain about loosing the first round...this was all just part of a ride.

The scoreboard then blinked off as well as the small screens inside the car. The car then made a right turn into a cool looking tunnel..."Now let's see how you're vehicle designs hold up as we scan them in this efficacy-scanning tunnel." said the male voice, "Just hold on while we perform the airodimanic and X-Ray scans."

And with that, the car slowly went through the tunnel. As it did, guests could see themselves passing by on a long mirror on the right. They saw some holographic air go right over the car, as it went through the tunnel. Once the car, made it to the end of the tunnel, it stopped again next to another scoreboard. The board blinked on. Perry and Pinky's car was at the top of the list. Peter and Randal's car came on the screen second. The other two cars were listed just under that...

"Yes!" exclaimed Perry to Peter, "We beat you and Randal in Efficiency!"

"We sure did, Perry!" said Pinky, smiling on victory, "We sure did!"

"Okay, I admit that you and Pinky won round two..." said Peter, "But I still say that Randal and I will beat you both by the end of the ride."

"After all, we already beat you and Pinky in the first round." said Randal, "There's still two more rounds to go!"

The car then made a left turn past some light blue neon trees and under a dark blue neon arch. Up ahead were several inclined pathways and blue neon road signs.

"Activating responsiveness test..." said the female computerized voice, "In 3...2...1!"

"Okay, the responsiveness data is now being synchronized." said the male voice.

And with that, the car began moving very fast up the ramps. The car went left and right as it went upward on the inclining ramps. At the top, the car made a left curverd downward turn through a dark blue tunnel. Upon reaching ground level, it went straight. Suddenly, a blue neon rig truck appeared out of where, causing the car to moved quickly to the right at the last second!

"Woah, that was close!" exclaimed Peter, "We almost hit that truck!"

"What on Earth is a truck doing in the middle of the road?" asked Pinky, "This ride is supposed to be safe."

"It's not a real ruck." said Perry, "It's fake. This is a Walt Disney World ride, remember?"

The car slowed down again and made another right turn. It passed another scoreboard. Peter and Randal's car appeared at the top of the screen. A random car was second and Perry and Pinky's car was listed third.

"Looks like Peter and I win the third round!" said Randal, "If we win the last round, we'll win the whole ride!"

"I wonder what the last round is..." said Peter, "We already tested Capability, Efficiency, and Responsiveness so far."

"That means that Power is the only test left..." began Randal.

The car then went straight again, passing a curved sign with all of the names of the four testing parameters displayed on it. In front of the track ahead was a closed sliding door. The car stopped for a few seconds...

"It's time for the final test..." said the male voice, "Power."

"Initiating Power test..." said the female computerized voice, "In 3...2...1..."

And with that, "VEROOM!" the car suddenly took off. The doors slid open very fast, allowing the car to speed outside of the building, onto an outdoor track. The track was i n the backstage area of the ride. As the doors closed up, the car sped faster and faster down the track. The four animal agents held onto their fedoras, as the car made a curved left turn and a curved right turn on a huge circular curve in the track.

"WEEEEEEEE!" shouted Perry, "WE'RE GOING FAST!"

"FASTER!" shouted Pinky, "GO FAAAAAAASTER!"

The car went under an eclectronic sign displaying the car's current speed. The current speed of the car was 65 MPH. After going under the sign, the car sped down the curved track, encircling the ride's entrance area. It was the same track where the agents looked up and saw the cars earlier.

"IT FEELS LIKE A REAL RACE CAR!" shouted Peter, "I WANT TO GO FASTER!"

"I THINK THIS IS HOW LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FEELS EVERY TIME HE'S RACING!" shouted Randal.

Suddenly, the cars went back to a horizontal position and slowed down. The car then made a left turn and went into a tunnel. This tunnel would leas the car back to the boarding station. Above everyone was the final electronic scoreboard. Perry and Pinky's car was in first place. Peter and Randal's car was in second place. 2 other random cars were in third and fourth place.

"Well, it looks like we won the last round!" said Pinky to Perry, "But we only won two out of the four rounds."

"Peter and I won two out of four rounds too..." said Randal, "So that's means it's a tie."

"We'll need a tiebreaker to determine who wins." said Pinky, "But I don't think there is one!"

The car went down a downward curved slope to the left and made it back to a horizontal position. Then the car moved slowly into the unloading station...

"Once the SimCar comes to a complete stop..." said the male voice, "Unbuckle your seat belts, gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the car to the left. Thank you and have a wonderful day here at Epcot!"

And with that, the car stopped next to an unloading area. Everyone unfastened their seat belts and stood up. They all stepped out of the car and walked through a doorway into an on-ride photo viewing area. Needless to say, the four animal agents looked like they were having fun in their photo. Upon exiting the viewing area, the four animal agents walked into another room.

This room had a huge screen responsible card readers positioned in front of it. They were for seeing the final score of car designs. The four animal agents smiled...

"Let's see which car is a winner!" said Perry to Peter, "If Pinky and I win, then we get to choose the next ride we all go on. If you and Randal win, then you two get to choose the next ride we all go on. Deal?"

"Yep, it's a deal." replied Peter.

"You got it." said Randal, "Let's scan our cards and see who wins!"

The four animal agents approached the card readers. Perry and Pinky scanned their card first. The picture of the car and it's score appeared on the lower left corner of the screen. The score was 293!

"Good job..." said Peter to Perry, "But let's see how Randal and I did!"

And with that, Randal and Peter touched their card to the reader. The picture of the car and it's score appeared on the lower right corner of the screen. The score was 292. Peter and Randal lost to Perry and Pinky by only one point...

"Yes, we won by ONE POINT!" exclaimed Perry, "Our car is the winner!"

"We did it!" said Pinky, "And this means that Perry and I get to choose the next ride."

"Its not fair!" said Peter, "We almost won but we lost by one single point."

"At least we had fun..." said Randal, "And that's all that matters."

The four animal agents nodded in agreement and walked into another room. This room was circular and had multiple touch-screen computers. Here, guests could make digital commercials about their car designs and email them to their hometown. In the center of the room was a dark-blue Chevrolet convertible.

"I'm going to make a commercial! said Perry, running to a touch-screen, "Then I'll email it to my lair!"

"Me too." said Pinky, following after Perry, "Our car deserves two commercials!"

"I guess we can't let loosing put us down..." said Peter to Randal, "Come on, Randal. Let's go make a virtual commercial for our car."

Randal nodded and walked with Peter twoards a touch-screen screen computer. The four animal agents each made a different car commercial and then emailed it to their secret lairs back in Danville. Once they were done, the four animal agents left the room and entered a wide hallway. Inside the hallway were virtual games with card readers. Guests could play multiple games with their virtual cat designs! Perry, Pinky, Peter, and Randal weren't in the mood for games, so they just walked out of the hallway, into a huge car showroom.

"Wow...neat cars!" said Perry, as he and the three animal agents entered a car showroom.

The showroom had a total of 5 beautiful car displays. 2 of them were in front of different backdrops. Guests could take pictures in them, and email them to their hometown. The other three cars were in the middle of the showroom.

One of the cars in the showroom was a bright yellow 2015 Fiat 600. Another one of the cars was a 2015 Lincoln Navigator. The third car was a 2014 red Camaro convertible. The fourth car displayed was a 2014 green Lexus convertible. The fifth and final car in the showroom was a 2015 orange Honda minivan.

"I never seen cars like this before..." said Pinky, "These cars seem to be one of a kind!"

The four animal agents spent about 15 minutes taking pictures of themselves inside the cool looking cars. Once they were done, they all left the showroom, dropped their cards in a specialized bindings, and walked through a gift shop. They all then walked our the gift shop and sat down on a bench. Perry and Pinky pulled out a park map, trying to decide on what ride to go on next...

 **And that was "Test Track". It's one of the fastest rides in "Walt Disney World". It's all about the future of cars and the concept of designing cars. I would highly recommend it to all you car lovers out there! As a matter of fact, the cards are not used anymore. Now, these things called, "Magic Bands" are used for the car designs.**

 **"Magic Bands" are the newest way to experience "Walt Disney World" in real life. You can use these wristbands to open up your "Disney World" resort hotel room door, charge food and gift shop items you your hotel account, you can use them as park entry tickets, and save "Fast Pass" return times.**

 **These waterproof and reliable wristbands are the best thing ever, and can come in many different colors!** **I'm so sory for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been busy with returning to school and coming back from my trip to "Walt Disney World".**

 **But now, I'm back in business! Now, l like I said before, I have 4 shout outs to give. I already gave out two of them at the beginning of this chapter. I still have two more shout outs for you all! The first one is for "FanFiction" author, "** **Quanktumspirit". She's a wonderful author who has inspired me to continue writing this story. If you want to read one of her stories, I would highly recommend, "Love Bug", her best story ever.**

 **My fourth and final shout out goes to, "FanFiction" author, "Jessie Hamster". She's a fantastic author and has inspired me to keep on writing this magical story. If you want to read one of her stories, I highly recommend, "The Chronicles of Phineas Flynn". You'll love the plot and the concept of it!**

 **And now, its time to move on to chapter 81 of this wonderful musical story. I'm glad I made it to 80 chapters and I'm glad that this story is continuing to grow, as these wonderful authors give me inspiration. Thank you all for the inspiration and I hope I continue to get it from all of you. Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	81. Chapter 81: The Sum of All Thrills

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction". I'm back once again, and I'm doing better than ever now when it comes to writing. Now that you all read about a ride about designing cars, it's time to explore the next best thing...designing virtual roller coasters. Yep, this next ride is located inside the "Innovations" building and is very cool. It has its own briefing room, electronic touch-screen computer stations, and huge robotic arms with chairs, over-the-shoulder restraints, and curved screen covers.**

 **These robotic arms do more then just move in all directions. They allow you to ride virtual roller coasters, customers created by you and you alone. If you liked designing futuristic cars in "Test Track", then you'll love this ride even more! It's another one of a kind experience that I would highly recommend trying while you're in "Epcot"!**

 **Also, I'm glad the "FanFiction" review glitch is fixed. It was really getting on my nerves! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see the inside of "Innovations" and what the animal agents come up with for their virtual roller coasters as well. I don't want to delay you all anymore, so let's begin chapter 81 of this very magical story. Are you ready? The most here we go!**

"I think we should go on the Sum of All Thrills..." said Perry, reading his park map, "Its located inside the Innovations building."

"Peter and I already went on that." said Randal, "So you and Pinky can go on it. You'll both like it."

"Randal and I on the other hand, are going to find something that we haven't been on." said Peter, "We'll meet up with you and Pinky later. Come on, Randal."

And with that, Peter and Randal stood up from the bench, walked away from the exit area of "Test Track". Perry and Pinky continued to study the "Sum of All Thrills" ride on the map.

"What kind of a ride is it?" asked Pinky, "Is it as good as Test Track?"

"No, its twice as good!" replied Perry, "It says here that you design a virtual roller coaster and then test out your design on robotic arm simulators."

"That sounds more cool than designing a car on Test Track!" said Pinky, "Let's do it."

And with that, Perry and Pinky stood up from the bench, and walked away from "Test Track". The then walked past the "Universe of Energy", a random gift shop, and a quick-service restaurant called "Electric Umbrella". They then reached the front doors of the, "Innovations" building. Perry opened up the door, and he and Pinky walked inside the futuristic looking entertainment center...

The huge center had multiple futuristic style games and activities for families of all ages to enjoy with each other. There was a hurricane safety simulation activity, an indoor jungle gym set, an interactive exhibit about the laws of physics, an interactive future-style house walk-through exhibit, a "Big Hero 6" character meet and greet area where you could meet Baymax, and of course, the popular "Sum of All Thrills" attraction.

"Awww..." said Perry as he noticed the meet and greet area, "Baymax looks much cuter in person! I want to get his autograph before we leave!"

"Do you have an autograph book for that?" asked Pinky, "You need an autograph book for character autographs."

"Yes." said Perry, "I have an autograph book from Animal Kingdom."

"Let's get a picture with Baymax too! This place seems cooler than the ride!" said Pinky, as he and Perry walked to the ride's entrance.

There was no "Fast Pass" entrance for this attraction. Luckily, the wait time for the "Stand By Entrance" was only 15 minutes long. From the queue, Perry and Pinky could see 3 large robotic arms moving around in all directions. There were also three metal boarding platforms, 2 flights of metal stairs, a small area with touch-screen computers, and a small room called the "Briefing Room".

"Do we really have to get briefed?" asked Perry, and as he and Pinky approached the front of the queue, "We already know what we have to do from reading the park map."

"We might, but the younger kids don't." said Pinky, "The briefing room will educate all of the kids on the process of designing."

At that moment, a cast member directed Perry, Pinky, and 10 other random guests into the "Breifing Room". Once everyone was inside, the double doors automatically closed up behind them. The lights dimmed and a small screen in front of the room came on...

The screen showed what looked like the inside of a small office/studio room. Inside the office was a desk with a computer in the back and a touch-screen computer in the front. A lady was sitting on a swivel chair, using the computer in background. A man was designing something on the touch-screen computer...

"Grace...Grace..." said the man, "Come here. Check this out!"

The lady named Grace turned around in her chair, stood up, and walked over to the man...

"My design is better then the last one!" said the man who was named Spencer, "This one will totally revolutionize the roller coaster industry!"

"Spencer..." began the lady.

"This design will be the the absolute pinnacle of thrill engineering mastery!" continued Spencer, "Check it out!"

Spencer pushed a button on the screen but suddenly the lights in the studio went out...

"Well Spencer, you were right!" said Grace, "Your design TOTALLY rocked the system!"

"So not cool Grace." said Spencer, as he pushed a few more buttons on the screen in front of him, "I'll just add a couple of quick fixes here and..."

"Oh, not now Spencer." said Garce, looking up at the people inside the room, "We've got guests!"

Spencer froze and looked confused at the guests watching the screen...

"Guests?" asked Spencer confused.

"Come on, Spencer." said Grace, "Let's say hello to our group of talented up-and-coming engineers, who are about to design their very own thrill rides!"

They both walked in front of the touch-screen computer and stood next to each other, smiling at the guests...

"Hi, I'm Grace!" said Grace, waving to the guests.

"And I'm Spencer!" said Spencer, waving to the guests as well.

"And welcome to the Sum of All Thrills!" said Grace, "Part of Raytheon's commitment to help inspire a new generation of technologists and innovators!"

'And we're here to show you how engineering uses math and science..." said Spencer, "To create some really amazing things. And then you'll get a chance to create some magical engineering of your own!"

"Our friends at Raytheon have thousands of engineers, who innovate exciting ideas every day!" said Grace, "Because that's what engineers do...use math and science to help make wonderful things come to life. Like race cars that go over two hundred miles per hour, and spaceships that go to the moon! They design the longest bridges, the tallest skyscrapers, and the tiniest machines known to exist!"

"Not to mention the really important work of designing the latest video games..." said Spencer, "Making musical instruments, making the coolest toys, and my personal favorite, dreaming up totally wild thrill rides!"

Spencer and Grace each sat down on a chair in front of the wooden desk and then looked back at the guests...

"And what do all these engineers have in common, Spencer?" asked Grace.

"They're all good-looking, like me." guessed Spencer.

"No. All engineers use powerful to understand and control math and science." said Grace, "These tools are what help engineers put together amazing things!"

"And now, it's your turn to design your very own thrill rides!" said Spencer, "When you go into the designing room, you'll each be separated into teams of two. You'll then be given a key card to scan on your touch-screen computer's card reader."

"Once you begin designing..." said Grace, "You'll each be given 6 minutes to design a thrill ride. you have the choice of designing either a roller coaster, or a jet flight path. Once you've tested and finished your design, you'll need to scan your card one last time."

"You'll then exit the designing room and move on to the final stage..." said Spencer, "The real deal. You will personally ride your own masterpiece to see how riders would feel on it."

"If you have any loose articles on you..." said Grace, "Lockers are provided for you by the boarding area. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, the use of video cameras, or flash photography during the ride. And now, without further delay, it's time to get designing!"

"Good luck everyone. Remember to be creative." said Spencer, "And once again, welcome to the Sum of All Thrills!"

And with that, the screen showed the "Sum of All Thrills" logo and then blinked off. The lights inside the room came back on and a pair of double doors on the left of the room automatically swung open. The two animal agents and the 10 other guests exited the room into the designing area. The area had 6 touch-screen computers and a flight of stairs leading to the boarding station.

"This is great!" exclaimed Pinky, "We get to choose between designing a roller coaster or a jet flight path. What do you think we should do, Perry?"

"I think the roller coaster is a more exciting thing to design." replied Perry, "Let's do that!"

Pinky nodded in agreement as a male cast member handed he and Perry a brown key card with the words, "Engineer Pass" printed on it. They both went to one of the six touch-screen computers and began to design a virtual roller coaster...

"Let's make it really intense." said Perry, "I want to really fast!"

"Let's add some inversions while we're at it!" said Pinky, "The more we add, the better!"

In only 4 minutes, the two animal agents had designed a very intense virtual roller coaster. Once it was complete, Perry scanned the card one last time to save the design into it. The other 10 guests still had 2 minutes left to go. Perry and Pinky then walked up the flight of stairs, and stepped up onto the boarding station.

"Please put all loose articles into the open locker." said a female cast member, opening up a locker from a set on the left, "Remember that this locker number is A12."

Perry and Pinky nodded and placed their fedora inside of the locker. The cast member closed it up and locked it. Perry and Pinky then approached an empty robotic arm chair. They both sat down next to each other and pulled down the over-the-shoulder restraints. Perry handed the card to a male cast member, who scanned it on a small reader next to his control panel.

"Enjoy the ride." said the male cast member, "Please keep your head against the headrest at all times. Put these on now. You'll need them."

He handed Perry and Pinky each a pair of yellow-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. The two animal agents nodded and put them on. Then, the cast member pulled a curved grey cover over the two secured animal agents. The cover had a small 3-D screen inside. Once the cover was secured, a small gate closed up in front of the robotic arm.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Pinky, "Time to ride our creation!"

The small screen turned on and it showed the coaster car going over the top of a hugs hill climb. The robotic arm then moved down very fast, as the scene showed the car going down!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Perry, as he held on tightly, "THIS IS COOL!"

The robotic arm moved in all kinds of directions to make it look like Perry and Pinky were really ride a custom built roller coaster. The arm moved up, down, upside-down, left, right, and other intense directions. The screen showed the car move through 6 loops, 4 curved helix twists, several hills, and even down a vertical drop.

"IT'S LIKE THE REAL THING!" screamed Pinky, "WEEEEEEEE!"

45 seconds later, the virtual car had reached the end of the track. The small screen turned off and the robotic arm moved back up to its original position. The small gate opened up and the curved cover went up. Perry and Pinky moved their arms out of the way, and the over-the-shoulder restraints unlocked went back up.

"Alright, please step forward and grab any items from your locker." said the male cast member, handing the card back to Perry, "Have a magical day here at Epcot."

Perry and Pinky stepped off the seats and told a female cast member the locker number. She opened up locker #A12. The two animal agents grabbed their fedoras and put them on their heads. Finally, the two animal agents walked down another flight of stairs, and made it back down to ground level. They then exited the ride area.

"That was so cool!" said Perry, "We even got to keep our card as a souvenir!"

"Let's go meet Baymax now!" said Pinky, "Hurry, before the line gets too long!"

And with that, the two animal agents ran over to the "Big Hero 6" character meet and greet area to meet Baymax...

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed or a little short, but I had to finish this sooner than planned. I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little late, but I gotta caught up in school again!**

 **Well, I hope you liked the "Sum of All Thrills" ride! Once again, this idea was suggested by "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920". Without him, this chapter would not even be here right now. Well, it's time to move on again.**

 **I can't wait for the next chapter! In chapter 82, another one of a kind attraction shall be ridden by the animal agents! This ride is all about one thing...flying! What's the ride? Where is it located? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 82 to find out. Goodbye for now!**


	82. Chapter 82: Soarin

**Hello again, everyone! Who wants to fly over the entire state of California? Well, not really, but who wants to feel like they're really doing it? Well, if you're into flying, then this ride is just for you. In this chapter, the animal agents shall go on the most realistic-feeling ride in "Epcot"..."Soarin".**

 **I go in it every single time I go to "Epcot" and I always enjoy it. And I read online about the ride going to be updated to make it look like you're flying around the world inserted of flying over California. On this ride, you feel the breeze of air, smells scents, and explore great cities and towns, and national parks in Calofornia!**

 **This ride is not for ones who are prone to airsickness. So if you're known to get airsick, I would recommend not going on this attraction. And now, with any further delays, it's time to go into chapter 82 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

As Perry and Pinky walked out of the "Innovations" building, they both sat on a bench, each holding a "PhotoPass" card.

"I can't believe I met Baymax!" said Pinky, "He felt like a smooth, warm marshmallow."

"I think our pictures came out pretty good..." said Perry, as he took out his park map, "Anyways, let's go on another ride!"

"What should we go on?" asked Pinky, "I'm starting to run out of ideas."

"Let's try this one..." replied Perry, pointing to a picture of it on the map, "Its called Soarin. It's a ride located in a building called The Land Pavilion."

"What kind of ride is it?" asked Pinky.

"It's a simulator where you feel like you're hang gliding over California!" said Perry, "You can see multiple California landmarks without having to go on a real airplane!"

"Well I have always wanted to go hang gliding..." said Pinky, "It sounds like a good idea. Let's go!"

And with that, the two animal agents stood up from the bench, and walked away from the "Innovations" building. They then walked all the way to the area around the "Land Pavilion" building. It looked like a huge flat-topped triangular dome made of glass to let sunlight shine in. Around the building's entrance were dozens of strollers in a designated stroller parking zone. There was also a wide upward inclined pathway leading up to the entrance doors.

"The ride is located in there?" asked Pinky, as he and Perry walked up to the entrance doors, "It must be one huge ride!"

"Yes, and there's other attractions too." said Perry, "I read on the map that here is a boat ride called Living on The Land, a show called The Circle of Life, and a restaurant called Seasons."

"That's very fascinating..." said Pinky, "After Soarin, can we try out the other attractions?"

"Yes, yes we can." replied Perry, as the automatic sliding doors opened up.

Perry and Pinky walked inside the building and were amazed by the interior. There was a whole other level below them that could be seen just by looking over the railing encircling the entire second level. The entire building was circular and wide. On the upper level, was the waiting area for the "Circle of Life" show.

On the lower level was the boarding area for the "Living on The Land" boat ride, the cafeteria style restaurant called "Seasons", and the entrance to the ride called "Soarin"! 2 escalators and 2 stairways connected the bottom level to the upper level. There was even an elevator available.

The two animal agents went down a stairway to the bottom level. Once on the bottom level, they both walked towards the "Fast Pass" entrance for "Soarin. The sign had he word, "Soarin" displayed on it with blue neon lighting.

"This is going to be exciting!" said Perry, as he and Pinky walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance.

"I wonder what kind of landmarks we'll see in California!" said Pinky, "It better be good."

The two animal agents continued to walk through the "Fast Pass" queue, which was not that packed with guests as the "Stand-By" queue was. At the end of the queue, was 2 different paths. One on the left and one on the right. Perry and Pinky were directed by a cast member to take the queue path to the left. As they did, they noticed another animal agent right in front of them. It was Barren the Beaver.

"Hey Barren!" said Perry, standing right behind him, "How's Epcot so far?"

"It's nice, Perry!" said Barren, as turned around to face Perry and Pinky, "I've been on Mission Space, Sum of All Thrills, and Spaceship Earth so far!"

"Want to ride Soarin with us?" asked Pinky, "We'll just tell a cast member that we're a party of three."

"Sure, that would be nice." replied Barren, "I wouldn't mind going with you and Perry."

"Did you by any chance meet Baymax in the Innovations building?" asked Perry.

"I wanted to but the line was way too long!" said Barren, "I'll go back later."

This part of the queue was inclined downward and led to the final waiting area outside the main ride room. While everyone in line waited, various instrumental Disney songs were playing in the background. In front of the three animal agents were about 45 other random guests.

"How much longer until we board the ride?" asked Perry, "I want to fly already!"

"Be patient, Perry." said Barren, "We're all going to ride before we leave this attraction."

12 minutes later, a female cast member at the end of the queue began to let guests move to waiting area sections outside the main ride room. Perry, Pinky, and Barren then approached the cast member...

"How many are in your party?" asked the female cast member.

"Three of us." said Perry.

"Alright." said the female cast member, "Move down to the second boarding area."

The three animal agents walked to the left and then turned right again into the middle waiting area they each stood in the first row, standing on a yellow wing shape painted onto the floor. Each of the three boarding areas had three rows each. At the front of each boarding area was a flat screen, showing pictures of clouds and a light-blue sky.

"We're getting closer to the actual ride!" said Pinky, "I can feel it!"

It took about 5 minutes to get all of the boarding areas filled up with guests. The screen kept showing multiple names of cities in California. Nice uplifting sightseeing music was playing in the background. Finally, all of the waiting/boarding areas were completely filled.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the female cast member over the intercom, "We are about to board the next flight over California. But before we do so, I have a few rules to go over. Please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, and video taping during the flight. And now, My friend Patrick shall go over the rest of the rules with you "

The lights inside the areas dimmed, the music stopped playing in the background, and the screen changed. It showed a man in a blue suit and red tie, looking at the guests.

"Hello and welcome to Soarin." said Patrick, "My name is Patrick and I'll be your chief flight attendant today. We'll begin boarding in just a few minutes. But before we do, let's go over some important safety rules."

The screen showed Patrick walking past a row of bench seats on the right. The seats were the exact ones used on the real ride.

"When the doors to your flight open, please move all the way down your assigned row to majkkm e room for all your other fellow passengers. Before you take your seat, please store all carry-on items in the under-seat compartment..." continued Patrick, "This includes cameras, sunglasses, lanyards, and of course, these little beauties."

A random man on a seat took off a Mickey Mouse ear hat and placed it under the seat. Patrick continued speaking again...

"Now let's fasten your seat belts." said Patrick, "Do this by taking the seat belt from the left, and inserting it into the buckle on your right."

The screen showed a random lady fastening her seat belt the right away...

"If small aviators don't measure up to the height indicator in in between each seat, the please put the strap through the loop before buckling it." said Patrick.

The screen showed a young boy, putting his seat belt through the loop before securing it. He then looked up and gave a "thumps up" to Patrick.

"Nice work, pal!" said Patrick, giving him the same positive gesture back, before looking back at the guests, "Soon you'll be airborne. So if you a fear of heights, or have a tendency to get airsick, you might just want to wait for your party at the Arrival gate."

Patrick paused for a moment and took out a small flashcard from his suit pocket...

"Okay, let's review..." said Patrick, reading from the card, "Hmm...carry-on items...seat belts...fear of heights...airsick...well, I think that's everything. Now it's time to board. I hope you all have a safe, fun, and enjoyable flight with us!"

And with that, the screens turned off, and the lights inside the room lit up again. Then, the entry doors to the right automatically swung open. A sign with the section letter above the door began blinking.

"Its time to fly!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

The three animal agents entered the huge main ride room. Each three sections of bench seats had three rows of seats each. The seats were made of fabric mesh and there were small metal handles to hold onto in between each seat. huge robotic mechanism would lift them into the air when the ride began. There was also a huge dark-blue curved screen the very front of the room. Each set of bench seats also had a metal curved cover with tiny speakers and hidden air fans...

"I like the seats we got." commented Barren, "We'll get the best view of California for sure!"

The three animal agents and some other guests took their seats in the first row of the middle section. They put their fedoras in the under-seat compartments, sat down, and fastened their seat belts. They waited as all the other guests did the same thing.

"We're now conducting your finals systems check..." said Patrick's voice, as the entry doors closed up, "Please fill up any remaining seats at this time."

After 6 more minutes, all of the seats were full and everyone was buckled up. The three cast members inside the room did one final check to make sure that all seat belts were fastened. Once that was done, the lights dimmed and the cast members got out of the way. Suspenseful music began to play...

"Soarin to Tower..." said Patrick's voice, "We're ready for takeoff!"

And with that, the curved covers went down a little bit, allowing the hidden fans to face the passengers. Then the robotic arms moved the cars forward and up right in front of the screen. The screen was showing multiple white fluffy clouds!

"We're flying!" exclaimed Pinky, "We're really flying!"

"This is just like when I fly in my Hover-Car back I Danville!" exclaimed Perry, "I LOVE IT!"

The seats then made a slight turn to the right and the screen showed a fantastic fly-over view of San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge!

"It's the...it's the..." said Barren shuddering, "Its the Golden Gate Bridge!"

The animal agents were enjoying the ride so much that they did not notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa sitting in the section of seats to the right...

"YAHOOOOOO!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "WE'RE IN SAN FRANCISCO!"

"Dad, keep your voice down!" said Vanessa, "You're embarrassing me again!"

"I'm just enjoying myself!" argued Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "That's not a big deal!"

"It IS a big deal when you're screaming out everything!" said Vanessa, "Just don't embarrass me on this ride like you did on the others!"

The screen then showed a huge river in between a huge pine tree forest. There were people in kayaks and canoes going down the river. For a moment, it looked like the gliders were actually going down, getting close to the water, right before going up over the pine trees!

"Cool! I want to go in a kayak!" said Barren, "Those people below us are really having fun!"

"You bet they are!" said Perry, "I think they saw us!"

The screen then showed another place the gliders were flying over. This place was Napa Valley. It was a famer's cornfield with only a small road. There were also a few hot air balloons floating in the sky...

"Cool! Hot air balloons!" exclaimed Perry, "I've always wanted to go on one!"

The screen changed again, showing the bay of Monery. There were huge sea rocks and white capped waves splashing all over the place. There were even a few surfers on surfboards.

"I wish I could go surfing!" said Pinky, as the gliders tilted up and down again.

Suddenly, the screen changed again. This time, it looked like the gliders were flying over Lake Tahoe. It was in the winter time and there were people skiing down the snow-covered mountains surrounding the lake.

"Look at that lake!" said Perry, "It looks like a perfect winter skiing spot!"

"I've been inspired again!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "In December, I shall build a Ski-Inator!"

The screen then showed another destination. This place was none other than "Yosemite National Park"! A huge waterfall was pouring down from a huge rocky mountain. It looked just like "Paradise Fall" from the "Disney Pixar" film, "UP"!

"This reminds me of UP the movie!" exclaimed Perry, as a random man on a hang glider flew across the screen, "That movie was nice but this is way better!"

The screen showed another destination in California. It looked like the gliders were flying right over the "PGA West Palmer Course" in La Quinta. It was a golf course! Suddenly, "WHOOSH!" a golf ball hit by a player down below flew right over the gliders!

"HEY, WATCH IT THERE, MORONS!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in anger, "WE'RE FLYING, HERE! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Vanessa just groaned and shook her head again...

The screen showed another destination in California. This one and orange grove in Camarillo. Everyone could smell the lovely scent of fresh and ripe oranges.

"I smell oranges!" said Barren, "Do you or Pinky smell it too?"

"We sure do." replied Perry, "Its smells like the real deal!"

The screen showed another destination once again. This place was a rocky mountain filled desert known as the "Anza-Borrego State Park". Down below, everyone could see three cowboys riding on horses through the rock trail.

"It must be very hot down there!" commented Perry, "I don't see how those cowboys can survive!"

Suddenly, as the gliders were now higher over the mountains, "WHOOSH!" three USAF fighter jets flew across the screen.

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Barren, "Those are fighter jets!"

The screen then changed showed a huge aircraft carrier ship docked in a military bay. It looked like the gliders were flying right over its runway and past a military helicopter!

"I hope we don't get shot down!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, shaking in fear.

At that moment, the screen showed a Malibu beach at sunset. The sky was a mixture of yellow, orange, red, and pink. The waves were very tiny.

"I can smell...ocean mist." said Pinky, "Do you smell it, Perry?"

"Yes, yes I do." replied Perry, "And it smells so...relaxing..."

Suddenly, the screen changed and showed the city of Los Angeles at night. Hundreds of buildings were lit up and the roads and overpasses were filled with cars.

"I can see the Staples Center from here!" exclaimed Perry, "This must be Los Angeles!"

Suddenly, the screen showed the final destination..."Disneyland" in Anaheim, California. It was the winter season and the park was decorated with bright and colorful Christmas decorations. There was also a ride that "Magic Kingdom" didn't have...the "Matterhorn Mountain". It could be seen on the right...

"So this must be what Disneyland in California looks like!" said Pinky, smiling at the sights.

"It's so...beautiful!" exclaimed Perry, "I think I'm going to...cry!"

Suddenly, the bench seats tilted upward, facing the night sky over the "Disneyland" park. "BANG! BOOM! CRACK! KABOOM! POP! BAM! KABAM!" dozens of colorful fireworks began exploiting on the air, lighting up the night sky. Wonderful music began playing in the background. It was just as beautiful as the real thing.

"This is better that those Wishes fireworks in Magic Kingdom!" exclaimed Perry, with a small tear of joy dripping down his left cheek.

"It's very colorful!" said Pinky.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" said Barren.

On the other section of gliders, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was crying out tears of joy. Vanessa on the other hand, was just smiling at the beauty of the fireworks. Finally, the screen went off, causing the whole room to be dark. The music stopped playing. The robotic arms moved the gliders back down to the floor. Everyone cheered with delight as the chairs came to a complete stop once back on ground level. The lights inside the room came back on and the screen was now back at dark-blue again. The curved covers went back slightly up again...

"On behalf of our entire flight crew..." said Patrick's voice, "Thanks for soaring with us."

The seat belt locks turned off, allowing everyone to unblocked themselves from their seats. They were happy with how the ride turned out...

"Please unfasten your seat belts by pushing the red button on the buckle..." said Patrick's voice, "Please be sure to collect all carry-on items and then, exit to your right. Have a good day here at Epcot!"

The three animal agents stood back on the floor, grabbed their fedoras from the under-seat compartments, put them back on, and walked out through the exit doors to the right along with the other random guests.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Perry, "We should all do it again!"

"The fireworks were the best part!" said Pinky, "They felt like the real thing!"

"I'm not sure I want to go on it again..." said Barren, "I'm in mood for a much calmer ride."

The three animal agents followed all of the guests through the hallway of the exit path, back into the main part of the "Land Pavilion" building. None of them noticed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa walking just a few feet right behind them.

"Why don't you want to go on it again?" asked Pinky to Barren, "I saw you enjoy it!"

"I know, but I'm just on the mood for a slower ride." said Barren, "I can't stay on intense rides forever!"

"Alright, we'll find a calm ride." said Perry, "Let's go on one of the attractions around here. I saw two of them."

And with that, the three animal agents, now back inside the "Land Pavilion" building, went to see what other attractions to go on next...

 **I hope you enjoyed the flight! Just kidding! You didn't really go on a plane, but "Soarin" is just as good as going on an airplane. It's very fun to try out and I would highly recommend it. I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920" for helping me out once again!**

 **By the way, in 2016, the original destination featured on this ride were changed to places around the world. So now, the ride is called, "Soarin Around the World". Sorry about the posting delays again. And now, it's time for us to move on to chapter 83 of this wonderful musical story. Before we do, I just have one thing to say in honor of this chapter being about flying...thanks for soaring with us!**


	83. Chapter 83: Living on the Land

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction". Have you ever wondered where "Walt Disney World" gets most of its fruits and vegetables from? Well, wonder no longer everyone. In this chapter, a simple boat ride explains it all! Yep, this boat ride is real and it explains how most of the "Walt Disney World" resorts gets most of its food from.**

 **As well as two greenhouses, this ride shows many types of landscapes and environments to rides every day. In this chapter, the animal agents shall go on this ride and enjoy it all the way through. I promise to add another song to this story soon. The last couple of chapters haven't really had much songs lately, but I'll try to add one as soon as possible!**

 **I'll also try to update this story as possible as I can every time I write a chapter. It's been though since the year of 2016 started up, but I'm managing it just fine! I love writing and I hope to continue on for years to come. But now, it's time for us to begin chapter 83 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**

"I think we should go on that ride." said Barren, pointing to the sign in across the room, "It's presented by the banana company, Chiquita!"

Perry and Pinky looked up at the sign. It was yellow and it had the words, "Living on the Land" displayed on it in dark green letters. The "Stand-By" waiting time was only 10 minutes.

"Living on the Land?" asked Perry, "What's that one about?"

"It seems to be a boat ride..." Pinky, as he saw the ride in the distance, "But I'm not sure what it's about."

"I read about it online..." said Barren, "It's a ride where you go on a boat and you explore the best ways to grow food and help the environment. I heard that most of the fruits and vegetables in Walt Disney World are grown on that ride."

"Really?" asked Perry, "I didn't know that."

"Let's try it out." said Barren, "Come on!"

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try..." said Pinky, "After all, it's sponsored and presented by a banana company. What can go wrong?"

And with that, the three animal agents walked towards the ride's "Stand-By" entrance. After walking through the queue, they waited right behind the boarding gates. A cast member directed them to the small gate right behind the first row of seats on the boat. The open-aired boats each had 6 rows of green bench seats and a dark green awning covering the top.

"Here we go..." said Perry, "Time for an educational Walt Disney World experience!"

"There's a boat coming right now!" said Barren, as he noticed the next avilable empty boat enter the station area, "I'm so excited!"

And with that, the next boat stopped in the boarding station. The small gates opened up, and the three animal agents, along with 37 other guests stepped onboard the boat. Just like "Splash Mountain", and "Khali River Rapids", the boat would be moved along the path by the river's strong currents.

As everyone took there seat, a safety announcement came over the boat's speakers...

"Welcome to Living on the Land..." said the voice, "During your tour, please do not eat, drink, smoke, take pictures or videotape. Also, keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times while we're in motion. And please, supervise your children. Enjoy the ride!"

The small gates closed up and the boat was dispatched out of the station. It went forward and entered a dark tunnel, that lead into a room ahead. Inside the dark room was a setting that looked like a deciduous forest in the middle of a thunderstorm. "BOOM!", thunder could be heard all around the room as the bot made a left turn. White flashing strobe lights went off and on, creating the illusion of lightning.

"Welcome to Living on the Land, an environmental adventure." said a male voice over the boat's speakers, "This is an example of how the forces that help shape the land, can appear destructive to us. Rain can cause floods and other natural disasters, while it usually helps plants, flowers, and trees grow."

"I hate thunderstorms." said Pinky, "They scare me back in Danville. I usually hide under Isabella's bed when I heard thunder explode!"

"Pinky, this is just a ride!" said Perry, "Don't be like a scared puppy!"

"Lightning can cause forest fires and othe accidents as well..." said the male voice, "But these disasters don't occur too often."

The boat then entered another room. This room looked like a very beautiful tropical rainforest. There were a few animatronics of parrots sticking out of the trees.

"Those birds look as cute as the ones from the Tiki Room!" said Perry, smiling at the sight of all the birds, "They're so cute!"

"This is a tropical rainforest." said the male voice, "The Amazon Rainforest to be exact. Here, dozens of jungle animals, including birds, live here in peace away from human civilization."

The boat then entered another room. This time, the setting looked like a very hot desert. There was a cactus, and a few small animatronic animals. The backdrop in the background shows a yellow-orange sun and a light blue sky with no clouds.

"Despite the hot environments of this desert..." said the voice, "A few animal species manage to live out here. These include squripions, spiders, and even lizards. Cactuses need very little water to grow."

The boat then entered another room. This one looked like a American farm. On the left of the set, there was a farmhouse, a few animatronic chickens, a few animatronic pigs, an animatronic rooster, and a tall metal windmill. On the right of the track, there was an animatronic horse, 2 animatronic cows, a swing handing from a tree branch, and an animatronic goat.

"This looks almost like the farmhouse on that TV show, Courage the Cowardly Dog!" said Barren, "Only, there's no animals, or a tree."

"This resembles the Home on the Range movie to me..." said Pinky, "If only there were singing cows in this ride."

"In this simple farm setting, these animals are raised by humans." said the voice, "This is don't by feeding them natural and organic foods. Farmers usually do most work by hand to help the environment."

The boat turned to the right, entering a set that looked like a red barn. Instead of livestock inside the barn, there were a couple of screens to the left in the distance.

"Here at Epcot, we are trying to find new ways to maintain and harvests plants." said the voice, "For example, instead of using pesticides to kill harmful insects, we use friendly little critters like ladybugs to eat the harmful bugs. Natural soil and pure water is used instead of fertilizers."

"Disney World uses ladybugs?" asked Pinky, surprised at the information, "I didn't know that!"

"Now you do!" said Barren, "Man, I love this ride. It's like a Disney style science class!"

"The best part is that it's not as boring as a REAL science class!" said Perry, "There's not desk, no strict rules, and no mean teachers!"

"And now, you'll see how most fruits and vegtablea are grown here in Walt Disney World." said the voice, as the boat made another left turn, "The Living Laboratory is where most of the food comes from."

And with that, the boat went straight down a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, a series of metal shutters went up, reveling a greenhouse ahead. Inside the greenhouse were multiple fruits and vegtables being grown. Small signs with name tags tools by each path of plants. The boat went into the greenhouse and the metal shutters closed up behind it.

"This is amazing!" said Perry, "I can see tomatoes, cocoa pods, vanilla flowers, and bananas over there!"

"Look on my right!" said Pinky, "There's coconuts, sunflowers, and pumpkins."

"Check out what's on my left!" said Barren, "There's butternut squash, apples, and oranges!"

The boat traveled slowly along the path through the greenhouse. The greenhouse was entirely made thick sheets of glass to let natural sunlight shine in. The animal agents pointed out various flowers, plants, fruits, and vegetables. Needless to say, it was very colorful and fun despite it being a slow boat ride.

"Look, we're heading for another tunnel." said Barren, "I wonder what's inside..."

The boat then entered another tunnel and it went through a very large room. This room housed huge plastic tanks full of multiple types of fishes. There were sturgeons, tunas, mackerels, flounders, American morray eels, swordfishes, and even squids.

"Cool!" said Perry, "They have fish in here!"

"Eew!" exclaimed Pinky as he saw the tank of eels, "They have eels here too!"

"Here at Epcot..." said the voice, "Fish farming is used to raise fish, eels, and other sea creatures for cooking delectable dishes. Fisherman have overfished for most of the fishes out there in the ocean. So fish farming helps keep up the demand."

"I never knew fish farming was even a real thing!" said Perry, "But now I do!"

The boat then entered another greenhouse. This one was growing daisies, roses, burssel sprouts, sweet potatoes, assorted beans, tomatoes, cucumbers, cabbage, watermelons, pumpkins, pears, lemons, limes, lettuce, onions, garlic, carrots, and grapes.

"This is making me want to jump out of this boat and eat everything up!" said Perry, "I'm very hungry!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "The foods here look so delicious!"

"This is another greenhouse here at Living on the Land..." said the voice, "Up ahead, you'll see experimental ways we replant researchers here at Epcot are trying to grow food."

The boat made a left curved turn through a tunnel and then entered another huge greenhouse. Inside, several plants and vegetables were being grown in various different ways. Tomomatoes were being grown on veriticle metal racks resembling a tree. Watermelons were hanging on their vines from metal racks. There were also potatoes hanging from a slowly rotating metal rack clyinder. Even pumpkins were hanging from there vines on racks too. They were all growing in very creative ways.

"Here at Epcot, we are trying out experimental ways to grow food." said the voice, "We do this by hanging various plants and having water pumped directly into the roots."

"Now that's a very inventive idea!" said Perry, "Even Dr. Doofenshmirtz has never come up with something like that."

The boat made a small right turn and headed towards the final tunnel of the ride. The boat passed a setting of a plant testing laboratory behind a glass window. Two animatronic scientists were moving around inside...

"As we conclude our tour, you can see the Plant Testing Lab to the right..." said the voice, "Various plant samples are brought in every day, just to test out the best ways to grow and produce plants on a daily basis."

"Well, I'm glad this tour is over!" said Perry, "Maybe after this, we can get something to eat. It's almost lunch time after all!"

The boat entered the tunnel and made a right turn into the main building that was part of the "Land Pavillion". On the left, was a few screens. Playing on the screens, was a collage of food photos and people from around the world smiling. There was even a picture of the planet Earth.

"As you can see..." said the voice, "Growing food on Earth isn't easy in some ways, but we humans are always finding new ways to do so. We're always finding new was to grow food and help the environment at the same time. As long as we work together, we can always succeed in living on the land!"

Uplifting music played in the background as the boat made a left at-turn back into the boarding station. The boat entered the station and stopped next to the unloading area on the right.

"Please exit the boat to your right..." said the voice, "As you do, please watch your step. Gather all of your personal belongings and watch your children. Enjoy the rest of your day here at Epcot."

And with that, the three animal agents and all the guests stepped off the boat to the right. Everyone then entered the main section of the bottom level of the "Land Pavillion" building. The three animal agents looked around for something else to do...

 **And that was "Living on the Land" for you all. I hope you enjoyed chapter 83 of this magical musical story. There's just so much more in "Epcot" to explore and I indent to have the animal agents explore it all!**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on once again. In the next chapter, the animal agents shall see a small show that is shown right inside the "Land Pavillion". I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. Goodbye for now!**


	84. Chapter 84: Circle of Life (show)

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction". In the last chapter, we explored a ride about growing food and different ecosystems. This chapter will be all about a show that talks more about the environment as well as recycling and persevering the environment. Yep, using characters from the film "The Lion King", this 10-minute show explores the different ways that we can help the environment.**

 **This is a very good show. I really like it because it tries to educate kids about environmental science in a fun and memory-filled way. But now, let's not waste anymore time and begin chapter 84 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

"What should we do now?" asked Barren, "Are there any other attractions here?"

"Well, there is a show called The Circle of Life." replied Perry, "We can go there."

"Isn't that the name of a song from the Lion King movie?" asked Barren.

"Yes, but it's a show here as well..." said Perry, "Pinky and I saw it upon coming in."

"It wouldn't hurt." said Barren, "Let's all give it a try."

And with that, the three animal agents took an escalator to the second level. Then they walked under a sign that said, "The Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable". Inside the room past the sign was a small waiting area. Four pairs of double doors were on the right and multiple brown wooden benches were on the left of the room. There was only 6 minutes left until the next show...

"The show will begin in 6 minutes!" said Pumba's voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the doors open. Until then, you can relax on the provided benches. Thank you!"

Perry, Pinky, and Barren sat down on one of the benches. 12 other random guests were already eating there. As the three animal agents waited, 50 more guests entered the waiting area. When there were three minutes left till the next show, about 35 more guests entered the room. The waiting area now had 97 guests inside.

"How much longer do we have to wait for?" asked Perry, "This is boring."

"I'm sure it'll be any minute now..." said Pinky, "I think we have 3 minutes left."

"There is now just 2 minutes left until the next show!" said Pumba's voice again, "Please stand away from the doors as they will opening automatically towards you. Thank you!"

During the 2 minutes left, about 26 more guests entered the waiting area. Now there were a total of 123 guests inside the waiting area. This included the three animal agents.

After the 2 minutes were up, the doors automatically swung open. Everyone stood up from the benches and walked through the doors. They all walked down a hallway to the right and entered through another set of open doors. Inside the next room was the main theater room. It resembled the way a real movie theater looks like. The screen was on the floor behind a huge red curtain. The animal agents walked down the provided stairs on the left and sat down in the front row.

"Wow, this looks just like a real movie theater." said Perry, "Except for the curtains. The movie theater in Danville doesn't have them."

"I wonder what this show is about..." said Barren, "It better be a good one."

"After this, I want to get some lunch." said Pinky, "I'm very hungry."

Once everyone in the room was seated, the entry doors on the left closed up. The lights dimmed and Timone's voice came over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said Timone's voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...welcome to the Circle of Life! During our show, please remain seated at all times. Please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, and video recording during our presentation. Also, please stay quite during the show so the people around you can enjoy it too. If you need to leave at any time, please use the exit doors on the floor to your right. Thank you for your attention. And now, Epcot proudly presents...the Circle of Life!"

And with that, the red curtains in front of the screen opened up, revealing a regular-sized movie screen. It turned on and the show began with an intro. During the intro, the "Circle of Life" song from the "Lion King" movie was playing in the background. The screen the cut to a scene in the savannah. This area was on top of a huge hill. Timone and Pumba were moving logs in the middle of a stream, cutting off water from the rest of the stream.

"This is hard work..." said Pumba, "But it's all worth it!"

"Yep!" said Timone, as the last log was placed, "Our village resort is just about ready to construct!"

Suddenly, Adult Simba, who heard the noises of rolling logs came over...

"Hey guys." said Simba, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked!" said Timone, showing Simba a blueprint, "Pumba and I are building a 5-star village resort. It's going to be called Hakuna Matata Village!"

"Yep. No worries, no frets..." said Pumba, "Just a good place to enjoy!"

"Phase one is blocking off the river to create the biggest pool in the savannah!" said Timone, "And that phase is done!"

"But guys..." said Simba, looking over the edge of the hill, "The animals downstream need water too."

The rest of the stream was dry due to the blockage. Simba seemed very concerned about this situation...

"Hey, if they want water, then they can all just move to Hakuna Matata Village!" said Timone, smiling.

"Guys, I think it's about time I tell you a story..." said Simba, "It's about a creature who can forget how just important the Circle of Life is. They're just like you two."

"What kind of creature is this?" asked Pumba, as the screen faded to a live-action clip, "Is it a strong and handsome one?"

"No... It's that..." said Simba's voice.

The clip showed two African-American natives holding spears and walking on the grass.

"Humans!" exclaimed Pumba, "But we are nothing like them!"

"Ah, you two may be more like them than you think!" said Simba, as the live-action clips continued playing, "You see, along time ago, very few people lived on the land. They lived in peace and harmony as part of..."

"The Great Circle of Life!" said Pumba, as the clips showed humans doing various tasks.

"Correct." said Simba, "So they only took what they needed from nature to survive. They fished...they hunted...they plowed..."

"Ah, the simple life!" said Timone.

"It didn't stay simple for long..." said Simba, "As time went on, more and more people lived on the land. So, the simple life that the people had before, would not work as well here."

The clips then showed a man on a horse on a hill. The scene zoomed out to reveal the one and only, "Hoover Dam"!

"Dam!" said Pumba.

"Watch your language, buddy!" said Timone.

"No, not that kind of dam..." said Pumba, "Look!"

"Oh my, that's so much water!" said Timone, "What happened?"

"Well, with more people, they needed more water." said Simba.

The clips then showed more footage. There was footage of people on fields harvesting food with machines and people working in food processing factories. The factories were washing various fruits and vegetables, as well as packing them up into boxes. They clips also showed various chefs in restaurants cooking foods and serving them to customers. Uplifting music was playing in the background...

"Oh my, yummy!" said Pumba, "That's a lot of food!"

"Well, with all those people, they need more food." said Simba, as the food clips continued.

"Pumba, I just a had brainstorm!" said Timone, "We'll open up a chain of restaurants!"

"Bugs in a Bun!" said Pumba, "Chopped boiled bug burgers with a secret sauce."

"What's the sauce?" asked Timone.

"It's a secret." replied Pumba.

The clips then showed the tall skyscrapers of New York City. People were walking all over the sidewalks. The clips also showed close-up views of apartments.

"What's all this?" asked Timone.

"Well, with all those people, they needed more space!" said Simba.

"That's it!" said Timone, "Well go condo-maximum! High buildings and tall houses. Pumba, take a memo!"

"What's a memo?" asked Pumba.

"You're fired." said Timone.

"Who cares?!" exclaimed Pumba.

The clips then showed various modes of transportation. There were cars, buses, taxicabs, motorcycles, large rig trucks, a huge orange passenger train, cruise ships docked in a poet, subway trains, and even a huge airplane taking off into the sky...

"Up, up, and AWAY!" exclaimed Timone, "What's that?"

"It's how most people get around every day." said Simba, "With more people, there's more transportation!"

The clips then showed dozens of brightly lit casinos in Las Vegas. They were very colorful. Thousands of people were having fun inside them...

"Cool!" said Pumba, "Beautiful lights!"

"Well, with more people, they need more power." said Simba, as the clips of Las Vegas continued...

"We need to expand more!" said Pumba, as the clips continued, "More buildings, more food, more everything!"

"Guys..." said Simba, "It's not about having more and more of everything."

"Sure it is!" said Timone, as the clips ended for a moment, "We'll be the richest animals in all of Africa. We got to go bigger, and bigger..."

"Timone, you're missing the..." began Simba.

"Point? What point? This is a good idea we're having!" said Timone, interrupting Simba.

Simba got really annoyed. He walked up very close to Timone and Pumba and, ROOOOOOOAR!" get out a huge roar. This made Pumba and Timone shake in fear.

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" asked Simba in a strict voice.

Timone and Pumba nodded...

"Good..." said Simba, as more live-action clips continued to play, "Now, as I was saying, the good life can come at a price."

The clips showed weren't as pleasant as the first few...these clips showed the consequences of people overusing stuff. There was one clip where disgusting waste was being poured from a sewer into a lake...

"Gross!" exclaimed Timone, "What's going on?"

"Water pollution..." said Simba, "Humans use up a lot of water and dump the waste back into water sources."

The next live action clip were 2 young girls riding next to each other on bicycles. Suddenly, they were covered by a cloud of carbon dioxide smoke. Unhappy music played in the background...

"That must not be pleasant to breath in..." said Pumba.

"No it's not..." said Simba, "It's air pollution. It's caused by humans burning things like gas for cars. You see, humans have forgotten about how important the Circle of Life is. This is also harmful to animals as well as humans."

"Wow, I didn't know that humans can harm the environment unintentionally." said Timone, shocked by all the clips.

"But there are ways to help..." said Simba, as a series of positive clips started up again.

These clips showed people rescuing injured animals from polluted environments, people cleaning up parks and bodies of water, caring for injured animals I'm an animal hospital, releasing rehabilitated animals back into the wild, using recycling bins, and even celebrating Earth Day in the year 1991. These clips were all very positive and were very encouraging to watch.

"Together, humans can help preserve the environment." said Simba, as more uplifting music played in the background, "They're already starting to realize the mistakes they have made and are cleaning them up. They're also recycling used items to be able to use them again in the future. Humans even share rides to avoid overusing cars and other personal modes of transportation."

"Wow! It looks like helping everyone out is a good thing!" said Timone, "I had no idea!"

"It all starts anywhere you can think of!" said Simba, "Your home, your backyard, your office, and even at a local park."

The live-action clips ended and showed Simba, Timone, and Pumba in the savannah again.

"So you see, you can still make your village resort..." said Simba, "But you have to think of others as well while you're doing it!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Timone, ripping apart the old blueprints, "Pumba, we've go to go Eco-friendly! We'll expand the village! We'll have everyone recycle, share the stream, and..."

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" asked Simba, pointing to the small dam.

"Oh, right!" said Timone, "Like you told us, it can even start right in our own backyard!"

And with that, "BAM!" Pumba charged into the dam, breaking it into piece. The water began flowing to the rest of the stream. The scene then showed all the animals in Africa begin happy again. The "Circle of Life" song began to play in the background, showing a few more uplifting live-action clips. And finally, the screen faded to black again. The show was over...

"That was amazing!" said Perry, "I've never seen a show like that before!"

"I have to say, that was very enjoyable." said Pinky, "I hope everyone who saw it follows the message of environmental preservation!"

"I LOVED Timone and Pumba!" said Barren, "Those two always crack me up!"

The music faded too and the curtain closed up. All of the lights inside the room came back on again. A double door on the right of the bottom of the room opened up. Another announcement came on over the intercom...

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the show!" said Pumba's voice over the intercom, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the exit door on your right. Also, please take care of your children as you exit. Have a wonderful day here at Epcot!"

And with that, everyone including the three animal agents stood up from there seats and exited the room through the open door at the bottom. Everyone then walked down a wide hallway and ended up waking into the bottom level of the "Land Pavilion" building.

"Oh man, I'm very hungry!" said Pinky, "Let's try this Seasons restaurant for lunch!"

"Good idea!" said Perry, "I'm very hungry too!"

"Count me in!" said Barren, "I'm in the mood for lunch!"

It was already 12:30pm. The three animal agents walked over to the "Seasons" restaurant to enjoy a nice delicious lunch...

 **Hello everyone! That was the "Circle of Life" show for you all! I'm sorry that Perry, Pinky, and Barren weren't in this chapter that much, but I had to stick with show for this chapter. I managed to do this one all by myself without any help at all! YAY! Yep, it is very important to work together to help protect, preserve, and restore the environment.**

 **If you're an environmental fan, then this show is just right for you to enjoy! Well, its time to move on again, readers! The next chapter will really make you hungry! I'm not kidding around. But until then, I must be going. I won't be gone forever. I'll see you all in chapter 85 of this very magical story! And remember, its always a good idea to reduce, reuse, and recycle!**


	85. Chapter 85: Seasons Lunch

**That last chapter was very educational, wasn't it? It sure was! But now, it's time for a much...tastier chapter. Yep, it's lunchtime and the three animal agents want to get something to eat. You're probably wondering what they plan to eat. If you want to find out, then just go ahead and read this chapter.**

 **I've been to this place dozens of times in real life and it's very delicious! I'm very glad I'm on a roll with chapter updating. With a dentist appointment coming up in a few days, it makes sense to just keep on writing and take good care of my teeth.**

 **But now, it's time for us to stop chatting and get into chapter 85 of this magical musical story. Ready? Great! Here we go...**

The three animal agents entered the "Seasons" restaurant area. It was a cafeteria style place to get food at. There were 3 refrigerated sections with bottled drinks, 5 soda fountains, 4 condiment stations, 6 cash register check-out lanes, and a couple of hot food preparation areas. There was also a couple of food display cases, and various menus hung up in the area. There was even a few wooden shelves selling simple snack items...

"This place looks even better than the Contempo Cafe!" exclaimed Perry, as he grabbed a try from a stack, "We're going to be eating well here today!"

"You said it, Perry!" said Pinky, grabbing a tray, "Today, we eat like kings!"

"I'm going to get the rotisserie chicken." said Barren, as he too grabbed a tray, "What are you two going to get?"

"I don't know..." said Perry, looking up at one of the menus, "Let me see what hey have."

Pinky already knew what he wanted to eat. He walked up to one of the hot food counters and a male cook standing on the other side smiled at him.

"What would you like?" asked the cook.

"I'll have a turkey and montery jack sandwich and some potato salad on the side." said Pinky.

The cook nodded and got to work putting Pinky's plate together. The cook took out a plastic plate, and placed a huge sandwich onto it. He then took out a scooper, scooped out a portion of potato salad, and placed the scoop onto Pinky's plate. He then smiled and placed the plate on Pinky's tray.

"Enjoy your meal!" said the chef.

"I will. Thank you!" replied Pinky.

Pinky then walked off to a refrigerated shelf. He grabbed a bottle of "Borden" chocolate milk and placed it onto his tray. He then went to a small wooden shelf and placed a bag of "Doritos: Nacho Cheese" chips onto the tray. Pinky then walked over to a dessert preparation counter.

There, dozens of cold and hot desserts were being made for all of the customers. A male pastry chef looked up at Pinky.

"Hello! Are you interested in a dessert?" asked the pastry chef.

"Yes..." replied Pinky, "I'll have a slice of chocolate mousse cake."

The chef nodded, cut a slice of cake, placed it on a small plate, and handed it to Pinky. Pinky set it down on his try and smiled back at the pastry chef.

"Thanks." said Pinky, "You have a good day."

The pastry chef nodded and Pinky walked off to a register line. All he had to do was show his "O.W.C.A" badge to the cashier to get the meal for free, like the animal agents had been doing every time they got food at a theme park.

Back at the hot foods area, Barren walked up to another one of the counters available. A female cook standing on the other side smiled at Barren.

"Welcome to the Seasons." said the cook, "What would you like?"

"I'll have a rotisserie chicken leg..." said Barren, "With a side order of yellow rice and a side order of mashed potatoes."

The female cooked nodded and got to work. She took out a plastic plate, cut a leg of baked rotisserie chicken, and placed it onto the plate. She then took out a huge metal spoon, scooped up both side dishes one at a time, and set them both down onto the plate next to the chicken leg. She then placed the plate onto Barren's tray.

"Enjoy!" said the female cook.

"I will. Thank you, ma'am!" said Barren.

Barren then smiled and walked off to a refrigerated shelf. He grabbed a bottle of "Minute Maid" orange juice and set it down onto his tray. He then walked off to the desert area. The male pastry chef that helped Pinky smiled at Barren as he approached the counter.

"Hello there." said the pastry chef, "What kind of dessert would you be interested in today?"

"I'll have an apple tart." said Barren.

The pastry chef smiled and took out a small plastic place. He took a tart out from the refrigerated display case, placed it onto the plate, and handed the small plate to Barren. Barren smiled with delight and placed the small plate onto his tray. He then walked off to cash register lane to meet up with Pinky...

Perry on the other hand was still thinking about what to get for lunch. While he thought, he walked over to a wooden shelf, and placed a bag of "Lay's Classic" potato chips onto his tray. He also went to a refrigerated shelf, grabbed a bottle of "Sprite", and place it onto his tray.

"Ah, I think I know what I want now!" said Perry, as he finally made his decision, "I can hardly wait to enjoy it!"

Perry walked up to a hot food perperation counter and a male cook looked up at him.

"Hello. Welcome to the Seasons. Is there any hot foods you would be interested in?" asked the cook.

"Yes..." replied Perry, "I'll have bowl of tomato soup with some extra croutons. I'll also have a garden salad on the side."

The cook nodded and got to work putting together Perry's order. He took out two plastic bowls and set them down. He then opened up a simmering pot of creamy tomato soup. He used a ladle and poured a good amount of soup into one of the bowls. He then put the ladle down, closed up the pot, and opened up a plastic container of croutons. Using a metal spoon, he placed a nice amount of croutons onto the top of the soup.

"Looks good." said Perry.

The cook then placed the bowl of soup onto Perry's tray. He then took out a huge pair of tongs and placed a large portion of garden salad into the other bowl. He the smiled and placed the salad onto Perry's tray.

"Enjoy your meal." said the cook.

"I will." said Perry, "Thank you, mister."

Perry then walked over to the pastry counter. The pastry chef smiled and looked up at Perry as he approached the counter.

"What sweet dessert would you be interested in today?" asked the pastry chef.

"I'll have three chocolate chunk cookies." replied Perry.

The pastry chef nodded and took out a small plastic plate. He then placed three big chocolate chunk cookies onto the plate and handed the plate to Perry.

"Enjoy the cookies." said the pastry chef, as Perry placed the small plate onto his tray.

"I will, sir." said Perry, "Thank you."

And with that, Perry walked off towards a cash register lane to meet up with Pinky and Barren. They all stood behind each other in one lane, waiting for their turn. The check-out register process didn't even take too long when it was their turn. After showing the female cashier their "O.W.C.A" badges, the three animal agents walked off to the condiments stations. Once they got some sauces and plastic utensils, the three animal agents walked off to find a table.

"Oh boy, this smells so good!" said Perry, "I can't wait to dig in!"

"I can't wait either!" said Pinky, "This looks so good!"

"Look, there's an empty table over there!" said Barren, pointing to a table on the left.

The three animal agents all sat down together and began to enjoy their delicious lunch from "Seasons"...

 **Yummy chapter, wasn't it? Yep, the food at the "Seasons" is very good. I've eaten there a lot in real life. However, I don't think the really have tomato soup there. I got that idea from eating at "Panera Bread".**

 **I hope you all like the other foods mentioned in this chapter! I really hope I didnt mak** **e anyone hungry again. I seem to to that every time I write a chapter on food.**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to let the animal agents enjoy lunch and to move on. Chapter 85 of this magical musical story is coming up next. Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	86. Chapter 86: Captain EO

**Who enjoyed that last chapter? Very tasty one, wasn't it? It sure was. In this chapter, you'll experience and ultimate tribute of King of Pop, Michael Jackson. He died on June 25th, 2009. This was a very sudden loss and a huge tragedy to a man who was known for amazing songs.**

 **Some of this best known songs were "Thriller", "Will You Be There?", "Beat It", "They Don't Care About Us", "Heal the World", "I'm Bad", "Have You Seen My Childhood?", "Gone Too Soon", "Smooth Criminal", "Man in the Mirror", "A Brand New Day", and "Earth Song".**

 **These songs and a bunch of others will always be a reminder to us about the life of Michael Jackson. He might be gone now, but his songs and memories will stay with us forever. Before we being, let me just thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for heling me write this chapter. Without him, this chapter wouldn't be here. I might have changed some of the dialogue and scenes, but I had to write this chapter in only one day!But now, let's not delay ourselves anymore and let's begin chapter 86 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**

It wad now 1:20pm. The three animal agents were already walking outside the "Land Pavilion" building after finishing lunch. Pinky took out a park map to decide on what to go on next.

"Hey, let's try this one..." said Pinky, pointing to a picture of it on the map, "Its called Captain E.O."

"Captain E.O?" asked Perry, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"Its not a ride..." said Pinky, "Its a 12-minute 3-D show staring Michael Jackson."

"Michael Jackson!?" exclaimed Barren, "You mean the King of Pop?"

"Of course!" replied Pinky, "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Didn't he die in 2009?" asked Perry.

"Yeah, apparently it was due to a drug overdose." said Pinky, "So Captain E.O wad opened to honor Michael."

"Well I' am a pop music fan.." said Barren, "I guess Captain E.O couldn't hurt to try out."

"Let's go honor the King of Pop!" said Perry.

And with that, the three animal agents walked away from the area around the "Land Pavilion" building and walked to the right towards the entrance of "Captain E.O". The three animal agents entered through the "Fast Pass" entrance and proceeded to go through the queue.

As they walked through the queue, they noticed displays of Michael Jackson concert posters, some of his best costumes, and even some old concert tickets on display. Once at the end of the queue, the three animal agents entered a large dark pre-show room. As they entered, they each grabbed a pair of 3-D viewing glasses from a plastic bin. There were already 58 random guests standing inside the room.

"I hope Michael sings well!" said Perry, "I can't to see how he does in a Disney World show!"

As they waited, about 60 more guests entered the room. There were about 6 small TV screens in the room. They were showing a musical montage of Michael Jackson's best music videos being made. There was only 2 minutes left until the next show...

"Let's get a good seat up front!" said Pinky, "We'll have the best view that way!"

There were about 3 double doors on the far left of the room that lead into the main theater. Finally, after 65 more guests entered the room, the doors at the very back closed up. A total of 168 guests were inside the room. The pre-show video ended and an announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention everyone..." said a male voice, "When the doors to your left open up, please proceed into the theater and move all the way down the rows of seats to make room for everyone. Eating, drinking, smoking, taking pictures and video taping is not allowed during the show. Also, please keep an eye on your children and please refrain from cell phone usage as well. Also, do not put on your 3-D viewing glasses until you are instructed to do so. And now, please enter the theater for our feature presentation of Captain E.O!"

The doors on the left automatically swung open. All 168 guests entered the main theater. Perry, Pinky and Barren were luck and found seats available in the front. As they sat down, all the other guests took time to find good seats...

"I hope there's special effects." said Perry, "There just has to be some!"

"There usually is..." said Pinky, "We are in Walt Disney World after all!"

"I hope Michael Jackson's singing holds up." said Barren, "He is a great singer, but some people don't seem to like his music!"

After 3 minutes, everyone inside the theater was completely seated. The entry doors on the right closed up and the lights dimmed. A small podium was positioned on the very left of the screen. A spotlight shined on it. A male cast member walked to the podium, stood behind it, and made one last announcement...

"Yes! It's starting!" exclaimed Barren, "We're going to see Michael Jackson in a Disney World show!"

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Captain E.O!" said the cast member, "We're glad you're here to enjoy this 12-minute film staring Michael Jackson. Before we begin, I have a few last reminders I would like to go over. During our show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, video taping, or the use of cell phones during the show. If you need to leave at any time during the show, please quietly raise your hand and a cast member will escort you out of here. And now, please put on your 3-D glasses and enjoy our feature presentation of Captain E.O!"

Everyone cheered as the spotlight turned off. The cast member disappeared into the darkness and the screen lit up. Everyone put on their 3-viewing glasses. The show finally began...

The film showed the inside of a spaceship flying through outer space. Inside were a couple of alien crew members flying it through space. There was an elephant-like creature named Hooter, a 2-headed bird named Idey and Odey, a flying sidekick named Fuzzball, and a robot security officer named Major Domo. Suddenly, a door on a part of the spaceship opened up, revealing Captain E.O, played by the King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson!

"C-C-Captain!" exclaimed Hooter, "What's up?"

"I came here to know if we're close..." said Captain E.O, "Are we close to our destination?"

"Not yet..." said Idey, as she and Odey looked at the radar panel, "But I have a feeling we're getting close."

"What's our mission again?" asked Hooter, "I forget."

"Our mission is to restore an uncharted planet back to it's original glory..." said Captain E.O, "But for now, it's a mess of twisted metal pipes, tin cans, and old air conditioner vents."

"I think we're getting close!" said Odey, as something appeared on the monitor, "Uh oh..."

"What?" asked Captain E.O, "What is it?"

"It's another spaceship!" said Major Domo, "It's coming right at us!"

"Hold on!" exclaimed Captain E.O. grabbing onto a control stick, "Let's try an outrun it!"

The other spaceship looked like a huge V with rocket boosters at each. It looked like it was made out of twisted metal. The chase scene was very epic, ending with Captain E.O shooting the evil spaceship down with a red laser beam.

"Those fools can't destroy us!" said Fuzzball, "We're invincible!"

The team then landed the spaceship onto the planet. The scene then showed an entire wasteland of twisted metal, tin cans, and air conditioner vents all over the place. The front panel of the spaceship opened up and the team stepped out.

"Oh man, this place really is a wastland..." said Captain E.O.

"What did we have to do?" asked Fuzzball.

"We have to deliver a gift to the Surpreme Leader." said Captain E.O, "This gift is the key to resorting the glory of the planet!"

Suddenly, 2 evil guards that looked like twisted metal walked up to Captain E.O and his crew.

"Come with us!" said one of the evil guards, "The Supreme Leader wants to see you all!"

The evil guards escorted Captain E.O and his crew to the Supreme Leader's throne room. The Supreme Leader looked like she was half woman and half metal. It reminded Perry of a very important adventure in his life...

"Oh man...this reminds me of that PlatyBorg I fought in the Second Dimension!" whispered Perry, "Only she looks way more uglier than he did!"

"I don't know you..." said the Supreme Leader in a very ugly sounding voice, "Nor do I care to do so! GUARDS, take the aliens and turn them into cans! And as for the captain, please lock him up in the dungeon for 100 years!"

"Supreme Leader..." said Captain E.O, "My crew and I hereby accept these punishments."

"We do?" asked Hooter.

Captain E.O just gave him a look...

"Oh yes, we do!" said Hooter.

"But before we do, I just wanted to compliment how beautiful you are." said Captain E.O, looking back up at the Supreme Leader.

"You...think...I' am...beautiful?" asked the Supreme Leader.

"Yes, however your beauty is concealed behind that half metal body..." said Captain E.O, "My crew and I came here to give you a special gift...the key to unlock your true beauty!"

"Key?" asked the Supreme Leader, "Where is this key?"

"The key...is here!" said Captain E.O.

Suddenly, Major Domo transformed into a set of speakers! Hooter brought out a piano, put it together, and stood in front of the keys. Fuzzball pulled out an electric guitar from behind his back. The 2 headed bird creature of Idey and Odey magically made a drum kit set appear. Music began to play in the background and a pop musical number began…

"Guards! THIS LOOKS SUSPICOIUS!" shouted the Surpere Leader, "GUARDS, LOCK THEM ALL UP!"

About 10 evil guards came out of a hole in a pile of metal wreckage and charged after Captain E.O and his crew...

 _(Captain E.0 dodges the evil guards and uses magical beams to light to turn them into cool-looking backup singers…Captain E.O and the dozens of backup singers dance all around the place while singing the song…)_

 _Captain E.O (singing): We're on a mission,_

 _In the everlasting light that shines,_

 _A revelation!_

 _Of the truth in chapters of our minds._

 _So long, bad times._

 _We're gonna shake it up and break it up!_

 _We're sharing light brighter than the sun_

 _Hello, good times!_

 _We're here to simulate, eliminate,_

 _An' congregate, illuminate!_

 _Backup singers (singing): We are here to change the world!_

 _Captain E.O (singing) Gonna change the world, Hee!_

 _Backup singers (singing): We are here to change the world!_

 _Captain E.O (singing): Gonna change the world, Ooo!_

 _So do surrender,_

 _Cause the power's deep inside my soul…_

 _Sing it!_

 _(A few evil guards tries to use whips on Captain E.O and his crew, but miss as Captain E.0 and his crew jump over the thrashing whips…)_

 _Backup singers (singing): We are here to change the world!_

 _Captain E.O (singing): Gonna change the world, Sing it!_

 _Backup singers (singing): We are here to change the world!_

 _Captain E.O (singing): Hee, Gonna change the world, Ooo!_

 _All (singing: We are here to change the world!_

 _We're gonna change the world, girl!_

 _We are here to change the world!_

 _My brothers my brother Na!_

 _We're gonna change the world!_

 _We are here to change the world!_

 _Hee, Deep down in my body,_

 _Deep down in my soul, Baby!_

 _We are here to change the world!_

 _Hee, We're gonna change the world,_

 _Ooo!_

 _(Captain E.0 fires a magical beam at the evil Supreme Leader, causing an explosion…The smoke fades away, revealing the true beautiful woman figure of the Supreme Leader…The music fades and everyone stops dancing…everyone cheers as the Supreme Leader smiles at Captain E.O and thanks him for his help…)_

The scene then showed the spaceship finally flew off into outer space again, off to help out other planets. The screen then showed outer space again. Credits rolled on the screen and everyone inside the theater cheered! The show was over. The the screen turned off and all of the lights inside the theater came back on again. The male cast member walked up to the podium again, and made another announcement...

"Thank you folks for enjoying our feature presentation of Captain E.O staring Michael Jackson!" said the cast member over the podium's microphone, "As you exit the theater to your left, please deposit your 3-D viewing glasses into labeled bins near the exit doors. Also, please make sure you have all of your personal belongings with you and please watch your children. Have a good day here at Epcot!"

The three animal agents took off their 3-D viewing glasses, stood up from their seats and walked out of the theater through a set of open double doors at the left of the room. Everyone walked through a curved hallway and dropped their 3-D viewing glasses into the labeled bins. As the animal agents did this, Barren looked up at a poster of Michael Jackson...

"Oh Michael..." said Barren, "You might be dead, but your Captain E.O show will always be here in Walt Disney World!"

"I really wish Michael Jackson was still here." said Pinky, "We would LOVE it!"

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's see it again!"

"No way!" said Pinky, "There's much more here to explore!"

"Any ideas on what we can do next?" asked Perry.

"We'll look at the map when we're outside." replied Pinky.

And with that, the three animal agents walked outside of the open exit doors to decide on what attraction to try out next...

 **Well, that was chapter 86. Michael Jackson was a wonderful pop music singer who died in 2009. He might be dead, but his music well never die. This chapter is a tribute to Michael Jackson, as well as the attraction used in this chapter! I did this attraction as best as I could.**

 **Rest in peace, Michael Jackson. You will be missed. And just like before, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for helping me out with this chapter. Check out his stories when you get the chance to. Once again, I'm sorry about the animal agents not being mentioned much during the show, but I had to focus more on the story. I also hope you liked the reference to the movie, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension".**

 **Well, it's now time to move on again. I'm sorry but I can chat for long. In the next chapter, another attraction shall be ridden. This is an attraction that I, myself, had never ridden before I real life. So chapter 87 will take a while before it's done. Goodbye for now. I'll see you all in chapter 87 of this wonderful musical story!**


	87. Chapter 87: Journey Into Imagination

**Hello again readers! Have you ever wanted to journey into someone's imagination? Well at "Epcot", you can do just that! I have never been on this ride in real life. So my friend, "FanficFan920" sent me a YouTube video link to help me out. I just wanted to thank him for the assistance once again! Thank you very much once again "FanficFan920"! You are a very good friend.**

 **This chapter is also in honor of a very famous actor. He's been in movies like, "Jumanji", "Night at the Museum", "Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian", "Night at the Museum 3: The Secret of the Tomb", "Patch Admas", the live-action "Popeye", "Flubber", "Hook", and much more!**

 **His name is Robin Williams. He died last year in 2014 due to him committing suicide. It's very sad to loose such a famous actor on short notice. His last movie was "Night at the Museum 3: The Secret of the Tomb".**

 **Well, I'm very far into this story, aren't I? I'm so close to 90 chapters right now! I can feel the excitement building up every time I post a new chapter! And now, please turn off all logical thoughts, and enjoy the imaginative journey of chapter 87 of this magical musical story! Here we go...**

Perry, Pinky, and Barren were standing outside the exit doors of the "Captain E.O" attraction, trying to decide on what to go on next...

What attraction should we go on next?" asked Perry, taking out his park map.

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "But I hope we can find something decent."

"Hey, what about this one?" asked Perry, pointing to it on the map, "Journey Into Imagination!"

"Journey Into Imagination?" asked Barren, "That sounds like more of a kiddie ride."

"No it doesn't..." said Perry, "It says here that it's for people of all ages!"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a suggestion!" said Barren, "I don't think I want to go on a kiddie ride!"

"Come on!" said Perry, "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Give it a shot, Barren!" said Pinky, "I'm really in the mood to go on another ride again!"

"Please?" asked Perry, "It sounds like so much fun!"

"Fine..." said Barren, "I'll go. Let's get it over and done with!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked over to the entrance area of the ride building. This ride building looked like it was in the shape of 2 very large glass pyramids. The attraction's sign had the words, "Journey Into Imagination" displayed on it in big colorful letters. The three animal agents walked inside through the "Fast Pass" entrance, and walked through the "Fast Pass" queue. Along the way, they passed several funny science experiment displays, as well as neat looking posters, signs, and even funny looking science labs. There were even various pictures of scientists from movies. There was a poster of Wayne Szalinski from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", and Professor Philip Brainard from "Flubber".

"This place looks even goofier than Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab!" said Perry, "Imagine if that Doof saw this...man, he would start coming up with various Inators!"

"Oh my..." said Pinky, as he saw the funny poster of Wayne Szalinski, "Isn't that the guy from Honey I Shrunk the Kids?"

"It looks like it..." said Perry, "That's Wayne Szalinski, played by Rick Moranis!"

"And isn't that Professor Philip Brainard from the Flubber movie?" asked Barren, "He's played by Robin Williams!"

"Didn't Robin die last year in 2014?" asked Perry.

"Yeah. Apparently he committed suicide..." said Pinky, "It's so sad...why did he have to go? WHY!?"

The three animal agents continued to walk through the queue, passing more colorful, creative, and funny looking displays. Finally, the three animal agents entered the boarding station area. There were no small gates around the edge of the station. Instead, there was a red ride vehicle, empty and ready to load up with passengers. The three animal agents stepped up into the front of the car, and about 4 other passengers sat down in the back. About 3 of these red cars were connected together. Each of the three red cars could hold up to 7 passengers each. About 14 more passengers sat down in the other cars. Now, a total of 21 passengers including the three animal agents were seated inside the ride train. After everyone sat down, they all pulled down their lap bars.

"I wonder what we'll see..." said Barren, as a female cast member, slid the tiny doors at the edge of reach ride car closed, "Hopefully, we wont see anything too childish."

"Alright everyone..." said the female cast member, as she got done securing the small doors, "Before we send you on our way, I have a few rules to go over. Please no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or videotaping during the tour. Also, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the car at all times. Finally, please secure all loose articles and watch your young children. Your tour will be all about the 5 senses of the human body! Thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoy the ride!"

And with that, the car was dispatched. It moved forward down a track, away from the boarding station area. Everyone looked up, waiting to see what would happen in the next upcoming dark room that was in front of the track...

The train entered the room and stopped next to a wall. The doors closed behind it and the wall lit up. A huge screen was on the center of the wall...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said a male voice, "Welcome to the open house tour of the Imagination Institue. Please welcome your host, Dr. Nigel Channing!"

A man in a white lab coat appeared on the screen, smiling at the guests...

"Hello and welcome to the Imagination Institue." said Dr. Channing, "You already know my name, so we'll just begin our tour. Today, we will visit different labs that study the five senses of the human body. These senses are sight, smell, taste, touch, and hear. To start off..."

Suddenly, a small 2-D animated purple Dragon flew on-screen from the left.

"Hey there, kids and adults!" exclaimed the dragon, "My name is Figment and I'm a flying dragon!"

"Oh man, that voice is so annoying!" said Barren, "He sounds almost like the Annoying Orange and Alvin the Chipmunk combined!"

"I can see that..." said Dr. Channing, "But I'm trying to guide a tour right now. So please leave and come back later..."

"Wait, did you say something about a tour?" asked Figment, "In want to join!"

"I don't that that will be possible..." began Dr. Channing.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Figment in an excited voice, "HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that, Figment jumped off-screen to the left. "WHOOOSH!" the car took off and moved through another set of open doors into a room. The room looked like a lab for testing the sensation of sound. Needless to say, the lab looked very cool. The door closed up behind the train...

"This here everyone, is the Sound Lab..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "Here, we scientists here at the Immagination Institute test out hundreds of different sound waves a day. You see, these sound waves are waves that cannot be see. So To test them, we..."

Suddenly, a light came on over a table. An animatronic of Figment was using a telephone. He dialed some numbers and made a funny prank call...

"Hello. Is thi the pizza place?" asked Figment, "I'd like to order 100 large pizzas with extra cheese! Also, I would like 50 breadsticks, and..."

"Figment! What are you doing?" exclaimed Dr. Channing's voice, "Hang up that phone right now!"

"Opps. Gotta fly!" said Figment, hanging up the phone, "My train of thought is here!"

The light over him turned off and everyone could hear him jump around the lab, touching multiple sound machine switches. The whole room sounded like marching band, inside of a thunderstorm in the background during a baseball game. There was also a train noise in the background. Everyone laughed as a set of doors opened up in front of the train. The train then made its way into the next room...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Perry uncontrollably, "THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS!"

The next room looked like a sight testing lab. There was an eye chart on the left of the room, an animatronic colorful butterfly in a cage, and a series machines on the right of the room.

"Sorry about that nonsense back there..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "Now, this is the Sight Lab. Here, we examine people's eyes, and experiment with color. To do this, we..."

Suddenly, another animatronic of Figment appeared next to the eye chart...

"Who needs to waste time in an eye examination?" asked Figment, as it looked like he was knocking the letters off the chart, "Watch this!"

He looked toward's the animatronic butterfly and raised his arms...

"Abbra-cadabra!" said Figment, "Abbra-KAZAM!"

And with that, "POOF!" a huge puff of smoke covered up the cage. After the smoke went away, everyone just saw an empty cage. The butterfly had disappeared!

"What did you do?" asked Dr. Channing's voice, "What on Earth did you do to my pet butterfly?"

"Relax, doc!" replied Figment, "He's just invisible. At first you see him, but now you don't!"

"Figment, that's not funny!" said Dr. Channing's voice, "Get out of my sight before you ruin anything else!"

"Sure thing, doc!" said Figment.

And with that, "KABOOM!", a puff of smoke went off around Figment. After the smoke went away, everyone could see that Figment was gone. Everyone laughed at the car moved forward again.

"Oh boy, this dragon's antics are more worse than Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Perry in laughter, "I can watch him do this all day. Heck, I could see him work for Doof...only to mess everything up!"

The train entered the next room and the doors closed up behind it. This lab looked like a smell testing lab. On the left side of the room, was a table with colorful test tubes on it. On the right side of the room were multiple electrical machines set pieces.

"I'm sorry sorry about this tour so far..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "But maybe this time, nothing will go wrong! This room is the Smell Lab. Here, we collect samples of scents and use them for smelling purposes. The scents are used to make soaps, air fresheners, and..."

Suddenly, another animatronic of Figment appeared on the table of colorful test tubes. He was holding one of them in his left hand...

"Hey doc..." said Figment, "What's this smell?"

"Oh no..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "Figment, put down that tube this instant!"

"What's the problem?" asked Figment, "Smell got you upset?"

"No! That tube has a skunk scent!" said Dr. Channing, "Dont open it!"

"I won't need to. I don't need to SMELL the stench of a skunk..." said Figment, "I can BE a skunk instead! Just watch!"

"No...please don't!" said Dr. Channing, "You've done enough!"

The Figment animatronic disappeared from the table and a skunk appeared in its place. The skunk turned around, pointing it's butt towards the guests...

"He wouldn't..." said Pinky, "Not here! Not now!"

But Figment, the dragon that looked like a skunk, did do it. Green water vapor came right of put of the back of the animatronic skunk. A horrible stench filled the room. Some guests held their noses closed. Others said things like "Eww!" and "Gross!".

"Can this ride get any worse?!" exclaimed Pinky, as he held his nose closed.

The ride train finally moved forward into a hallway setting. At the front of the hallway was a door with the words, "Taste Lab" displayed above it. Next to the door was a shelf on the right, as well as a track turning that direction. Another animatronic of Figment was standing on the edge of the shelf...

"Sorry about that folks, but I'm just going to end the tour here." said Dr. Channing's voice, "That dragon is such a mischief maker!"

"You're ending the open house?" asked the animatronic of Figment, as the train came to a stop, "Don't be sad! Just come with me to MY HOUSE! It's a very upside-down place!"

"Upside-down? You're kidding!" said Dr. Channing, "There's no such thing as upside-down house!"

"Don't believe me?" asked Figment, "Then follow me! I'll show you!"

The train made a right turn and entered another room. This one looked like a cartoon-style house...only it was upside-down! It happened to be Figment's house! Figment was sitting in an upside-down sofa, watching some TV cartoons. The whole setting was basically an upside-down living room, dinning room, kitchen, and even a bedroom!

"Hello down there!" said Figment, "Nice place, isn't it?"

"How do you live like that?" asked Dr. Channing in an astonished voice.

"It's simple..." said Figment, "All I do is let my imagination run free! I don't trap it or contain it. With a free imagination, you can do whatever you want to do and feel free to do it!"

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that..." said Dr. Channing, "I guess imagination is good when it's free after all!"

The car then turned to the right again. This time, the room looked like a colorful landscape. Figment's voice could be heard again...

"You said it, doc!" said Figment's voice, "Let's sing as we end the tour!"

"Great idea, Figment!" said Dr. Channing, "Here we go!"

The room lit up and music began playing in the background...

 _(Various animatronics of Figment the Dragon appear all over the set...they all begin to sing a finale called, "One Little Spark"...)_

 _Figments and Dr. Channing's voice (singing): One little spark, of inspiration,_  
 _Is at the heart, of all creation!_  
 _Right at the start, of everything that's new,_  
 _One little spark, lights up for you!_

 _Two tiny wings, eyes big and yellow,_  
 _Horn of a steer, but a lovable fellow!_  
 _From head to tail, he's royal purple pigment..._  
 _And there, viola!, you've got a Figment!_

 _We all have sparks, imaginations._  
 _That's how our minds, create creations._  
 _For they can make, our wildest dreams come true._  
 _Those magic sparks, in me and you!_

 _Imagination, imagination..._  
 _A dream, can be a dream come true,_  
 _With just that spark, in me and you!_

 _With just that spark, in meeeeeeee...and...yoooooooooooooooooou!_

 _(The song ends...the music stops playing in the background...everyone cheers and smiles at the finale...)_

"Well, you know that they say..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "If you can't beat them, join them!"

"So long, folks!" said Dr. Channing's voice, "Goodbye!"

Finally, the ride entered an unloading station area. The small doors on the right side of the cars automatically opened up. The lap bars went up as well. Next to the unloading area through a set of open doors was a colorful gift shop...

"Thank you for enjoying the tour..." said Dr. Channing's voice, "Please gather your personal belongings, watch your step, and exit the train to your right. Also, please watch your children. Have a imagination-filled day here at Epcot!"

And with that, the three animal agents and the other guests stepped off the train to the right. Everyone all left through the exit door and walked into the gift shop. This gift shop was full of cool items like Figment the Dragon plush dolls, lunchboxes, action figures, shirts, pants, jackets, coloring books, and even decorative plates.

"I'm glad that's over!" said Pinky, "That dragon was so annoying!"

"He was annoying, up but overall, that ride was awesome!" said Perry, "There's no way that Epcot can top that!"

"Maybe there is!" said Barren, "We just don't know it yet!"

"Let's go see what other rides there is!" said Pinky, "I bet we can find something better that Journey Into Imagination!"

And with that, the three animal agents exited the gift shop, and sat down on a nearby bench. Pinky took out a park map to help find out what ride they would go on next...

 **Wasn't that just magnificent? First you get interrupted by a purple dragon, then you watch him cause trouble, and then you enjoy a finale musical number, and finally you leave the ride with a good moral on the ways of your imagination! Yes, this ride might impress younger kids, but judging by the YouTube video I've seen about, I can't see why adults or teens can't appeal to it. It seems like a very decent ride.**

 **Sure, the ride is made to impress younger kids. Yes, Figment the Dragon's voice is very annoying at times. But it all pays off at the end. Like I said, I've never been on this ride before. So the YouTube video I saw about it helped me write this chapter. If you, your children or other family members have an active imagination, then I would highly recommend this ride for you all to go on and enjoy! Also, if it doesn't seem as accurate as the real ride, remember that I'm very busy with school so I had to write this in a hurry.**

 **And no, the stench in the "Smell Lab" is not a real skunk smell. It's really just the smell of burnt coffee! And now, I'm sorry to say this, but I believe it's time to move on to the next chapter again. Yes, I know it stinks, but we still have MORE of "Epcot" to explore. Goodbye for now, everyone! I'll see you all in chapter 88 of this magical musical story!**


	88. Chapter 88: The Seas with Nemo & Friends

**Who wants to go under the ocean and see Nemo and all of his friends? This chapter is all about a ride that allows you to go under the surface. It's so well done and after you get off the ride, there is a whole aquarium for you and your family to explore! I'm not kidding, it's legit!**

 **This ride might seem very short but the aquarium is the best part of the attraction for me. In this chapter, the three animal agents shall meet up with another animal agent and enjoy the entire aquarium attraction. If you were to go to see it, you would LOVE IT! The first time I went to see it, I wasn't really interested in it. But after I looked around some more, I grew to like it even more! Now, it's my most targeted attraction that I want to visit again in the future!**

 **And after this attraction, it'll be time for everyone to enjoy the "World Showcase" section of "Epcot"! Well, it's time for us to being. So, I can't delay you all any longer. It's now time for us to begin chapter 88 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

Perry, Pinky, and Barren were sitting on a bench outside of the exit area of the "Journey Into Imagination" attraction building. Pinky has a map pulled out, trying to decide on what ride to enjoy next...

"How about we go on this one?" asked Pinky, pointing to it on the map, "The Seas with Nemo & Friends!"

"The Seas with Nemo & Friends?" asked Perry, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It says here that it's another dark ride..." said Pinky, reading the information on the map, "You sit in a seashell car, and you follow Marlin and Dory on their quest to find Nemo. And when you get off, there's a whole aquarium!"

"An aquarium?!" exclaimed Barren, "No way! I didn't know that Walt Disney World has an aquarium attraction!"

"Yep!" said Pinky, "It's here in Epcot, alright! It says here that you can see sea creatures like hammerhead sharks, tiger sharks, great white sharks, seals, alligators, sea turtles, squids, octopuses, crocodiles, stingrays, manatees, jellyfishes, eels, and thousands of fishes!"

"What are we even standing here for?" asked Perry, "Let's go on this attraction!"

The three animal agents stood up front the bench, and they all walked towards the entrance area of "The Seas with Nemo & Friends" attraction building. They all walked in through the "Fast Pass" entrance and then proceeded through the queue. They all walked past an animatronic sea bird repeating "Mine!" over and over again.

"Shut up, bird!" joked Perry, "You're so annoying!"

As the three animal agents, entered the boarding station area, they noticed another animal agent waiting in the front of the "Fast Pass" queue. It was Jason the Fox. Perry, Pinky, and Barren made it to the front where Jason was.

"Hi, Jason!" said Perry, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." said Jason, "How are you, Pinky, and Barren enjoying Epcot?"

"We're enjoying it just fine." said Pinky, "So far, we went on Spaceship Earth, Test Track, Mission Space, Sum of All Thrills, Soarin, Universe of Energy, Circle of Life, Living on the Land, Captain E.O, and Journey Into Imagination!"

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun!" said Jason, "I went on those rides too. This is my second time on the Seas with Nemo & Freinds, as a matter of fact!"

"Really?" asked Barren, "You went on this ride already?"

"Yes, yes I did." said Jason, "Heck, I've been on so many rides today, I didn't get the chance to enjoy lunch!"

"Well, I would like to recommend a place to eat..." said Perry, "The Seasons restaurant inside the Land Pavilion is SO good! In fact, most of the fruits and vegetables served at the Walt Disney World resort are actually grown in the Living on the Land ride."

"Cool!" said Jason, "After this ride, I'll go try it out."

"If you do, I would highly recommend the tomato soup." said Perry, "It's so hot, creamy, and delicious!"

"Thanka for your suggestion, Perry." said Jason, "I'll try it when I go."

At that point, the four animal agents were directed by a male cast member to step onto a moving rubber boarding platform, and to step into 2 separate clam shell cars. Each of these ride cars were like the Doom Buggies in the "Haunted Mansion" ride in the "Magic Kindgom" park. Perry and Pinky sat down in one of the cars, and Jason and Barren sat down in another car.

"Please do not pull down on your lab bar..." said a female voice on a small speaker, "It will come down automatically. During your quest, please remain seated at all times, and keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside your clam shell at all times. Also, please no eating, drinking, smoking, or video taping on the shell as well. And please, no flash pictures. Enjoy the ride!"

And with that, the lap bars came down onto the animal agents. The forward-facing cars slowly moved out of the boarding station area and went into a dark tunnel. The cars then turned to the right, facing a setting that looked like an anemone in a coral reef. Everyone could see an animatronic of Marlin and an animatronic of Nemo, popping their heads out of the anemone.

"Nemo, you know the dril..." said Marlin, "We go out, and then back in."

"Dad, let's go!" said Nemo, "I want to get to school!"

The cars continued to move forward into another setting. This one looked like the drop-off area where Nemo was captured by scuba diver. This was shown using a screen hidden within a rocky wall...

"DADDY! HELP ME!" shouted Nemo.

"Nemo!" exclaimed Marlin.

The cars went into another setting. This one showed Marlin and Dory swimming into the very dark trench...

"Just keep swimming!" sung Dory, "Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just keep..."

"Alright, I get it!" said Marlin in an annoyed voice, "We have to keep swimming!"

The shell cars went through a couple more settings. One looked like the bottom of a dark trench. An animatronic anglerfish was chasing Marlin and Dory around, trying to eat them. Another setting looked like Marlin and Dory riding on top of Crush the sea turtle. The final setting was an animatronic of Marlin and Nemo hugging each other. The cars then faced forward and entered an unloading station next to another moving walkway...

"Please do not pull up on your lap bar..." said the voice over the small speakers, "It will come up automatically. Please gather your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit your clamshell to your right. Also, please watch your children. Have a magical day here at Epcot!"

And with that, the four animal agents exited their clam shells to the right, and stepped off the end of the moving walkway. They then exited the ride's exit station area. They then noticed that the huge aquarium exhibit was all around them. There were dozens of tanks of sea creatures for them to explore! Hundreds of guests were walking all around the huge aquarium, looking at the seals creatures, taking pictures, and having fun with their own families.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Perry, "Its as big as the aquarium that Phineas and Ferb built in the backyard last summer!"

"I sure hope it's better than the ride!" said Pinky, "That ride felt so short and rushed!"

"I call dips on the shark tank!" said Perry, running to it.

"I'm going to go look at the manatees!" said Barren, "What are you going to look at, Jason?"

"I'll go check out the seals!" said Jason, as he walks away to find the exhibit.

"I'm off to see the jellyfishes!" said Pinky, "I'll meet up with you three later."

And with that, the four animal agents split up and made their ways to the multiple sea life exhibits. Perry went through the shark tunnel tank exhibit. It was a very large tank of different sharks. The walkway was surround by a hug circular Plexiglas tunnel that guests could see through. Inside the tank were 4 tiger shark, 3 hammerhead sharks, and 2 great white sharks. They were feasting on dead fish that was being dumped into the tank by trainers. They were standing on a platform at the very top of the tank. The bottom of the tank looked like a huge colorful coral reef.

"Wow, this reminds me of the time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to feed me to a shark!" said Perry, amazed by all of the sharks in the tank.

Perry looked down at the railing in front of him. There was an information sign, a small red button, and a tiny speaker. Perry pushed the button and a female voice began speaking...

"The shark is one of the ocean's top predators..." said the female voice, "The sharks here in this tank include tiger sharks, great white sharks, and hammerhead sharks. The great white shark has been seen in movies like Jaws and Soul Surfer. Once, a great white shark attacked a surfer named Bethany Hamilton. She lost her left arm in the attack and had a hard time trying to surf again."

"Poor Bethany..." said Perry, feeling very sorry, "She must be very traumatized."

"The hammerhead shark gets its name, because his head is shaped like a hammer..." continued the female voice, "The tiger shark gets its name because it has black stripes on its body, resembling the stripes on a tiger."

The voice went on and on, speaking all about sharks, what they ate, and why shark attacks are rare but can happen. Perry listened to this information, as he was very interested. Meanwhile, in another area of the aquarium exhibit, Pinky was looking at a circular tank. Inside the tank were 8 jellyfishes. The 8 jellyfishes were glowing in bright pink lighting. Pinky looked down at the railing in front of him and saw an information sign, a small red button, and a small speaker. Pinky pushed it and a male voice began to speak...

"Jellyfish are a type of ocean predator..." said the male voice, "They move through bodies of water by radially expanding and contraction their bell-shaped bodies to push water behind them. Muscles are used for the contraction of the body, which sheds the first vortex and pushes the animal forward."

"That's neat..." said Pinky, "I never knew that. This is very interesting."

"Jellyfish like on a carnivorous diet of plankton, crustaceans, fish eggs, small fish, and other jellyfishes." continued the voice, "They ingest their food and dispose of waste through the same in the middle of the bell-shaped body. As you see in movies like Finding Nemo, getting stung by a jellyfish is not fun. Some species of jellyfish have venom that can kill a human being. The species in this tank are known as the Pacific Sea Nettle."

The voice continued to tell more about jellyfish than Pinky ever knew. He learned information like how to treat a jellyfish sting, where to find jellyfishes, and even the number of people who get stung by them every year. In another part of the aquarium exhibit, Jason had already entered the seals tank exhibit. The tank was deep, had dozens of rocks at the bottom, and there were two viewing areas. Jason walked up a flight of stairs, and made it up to the high viewing area. A male trainer in a dark blue wetsuit was feeling one the seals a bucket of dead sardines.

"Those looks gross!" said Jason, "Mister, what are you feeding the seals?"

"Unfrozen sardines." replied the trainer, "This seal here is named Frank. He eats about 50 pounds of food a day. He also eats a couple of lettuce leaves, herring, and raw tomatoes as well."

"Do they perform shows here?" asked Jason, "Where I come from, my city's aquarium has killer whale shows and a seal show."

"No. We train them to do tricks, but it's not for the purposes of entertainment." said the trainer, "We do it for rehabilitation. This type of training is also done in other aquariums in the United States. One day, Frank here will be released back into the wild again."

"Why did Frank end up here in the first place?" asked Jason, "We he sick?"

"No, he was seriously injured." said the trainer, "We found him in the Antarctic waters. He was hit by a boat and his left flipper broke."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jason, "When did this happen?"

"2 months ago." said the trainer, "His flipper healed fine but he still needs a few more months of training before we can be released into the wild."

"Well, that's nice. I hope Frank's release goes well." said Jason, "Have a good day sir. My name is Jason!"

"My name is Ben!" said the trainer, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ben. Bye!"

"Bye!" replied Ben, waving and smiling to Jason.

And with that, Jason walked down stairway from the high viewing area, and made it back down to ground level again. He then walked over to another exhibit. Meanwhile, Barren had just walked onto the manatee exhibit tank area. The top part of the tank was surrounded by a metal railing. Guests could look over the railing and look down at the 3 huge manatees slowly swimming around the very deep tank.

"This is so cool." said Barren, "I've never seen a manatee up close before!"

At that point, a female trainer in a red wetsuit walked up onto a feeding platform. She was carrying a large plastic bucket full of lettuce leaves, carrot sticks, and sweet potato slices. One of the threes manatees swam up to the trainer and the trainer proceeded to feed it a lattice leaf.

"Is that what the manatees eat?" asked Barren, "Raw vegetables?"

"Yes, yes they do eat this every day." replied the trainer, "They each eat about 15 pounds of freshly cut vegetables a day!"

"Do they by any chance come from the Living with the Land attraction?" asked Barren.

"As a matter of fact, yes they do!" said the trainer, "I usually go into the greenhouse and harvest them myself."

"Really?" asked Barren, "That must be really nice to do."

"It sure is!" said the trainer, "I smile and wave to the guests on passing boats whenever I harvest the veggies."

"Hey, what's up with this manatee on the left?" asked Barren, suddenly noticing something odd about one of the manatees.

He pointed to it. It was a an average sized manatee with a serious flaw...only half of its tail was on the back of its body. It did not look very good to Barren.

"Oh, that's Lou our permanent resident manatee." said the trainer, "He lost half of his tail due to it being chopped off by a boat propeller."

"Really? Oh man, that sounds terrible!" said Bareen, "How's he doing now?"

"He's been fine since 2005, the year he was brought in." said the trainer, "He was lucky. Most manatees out there die after experiencing a boat collision. Boaters out there really need to be careful when going through areas where manatees live."

"I feel bad for Lou." said Bareen, "Can't you just make a prosthetic tail for him? They did one for Winter the Dolphin in that Dolphin Tale movie? It's based on a true story after all."

"That's a good idea, but it's not practical." said the trainer, "You see, Winter's tail was easy to replace because the end of her stump could still be moved even without the tale. In Lou's case, the trauma from the propeller blades caused the end of her stump to become partially paralyzed. So even if we did make a prosthetic tail, Lou wouldn't be able to move it."

"Oh, no wonder he's a permanent resident." said Barren, "Well, I got to go now. Bye ma'am. My name is Bareen by the way."

"My name is Terresa!" said the trainer, "Have a magical day!"

"You too! Bye!" said Barren, "You have a good day!"

Terresa smiled and waved to Barren as he walked outside of the manatee exhibit room. He then walked over to another marina exhibit to enjoy. As Bareen left the manatee exhibit, Perry was already looking at another one too. He was looking at the huge sea turtle tank, inside the huge circlular tank were 15 huge sea turtles. The bottom of tank was decorated with colorful corals, green seaweeds, and rubber rocks.

"Wow!" exclaimed Perry, "I haven't seen sea turtles like this since I wanted the Finding Nemo movie!"

Perry read the information signs near the tank and learned all kinds of facts about them. He learned about sea turtles swallowing fish hooks and other type of trash, which oceans in the world they lived in, what kind of food they ate, and how they are an endangered species!

"This is like a science lesson!" said Perry, "Only this one is way more fun!"

While Perry was viewing this, Pinky was already at another exhibit tank. This one was full of hundreds of colorful fishes. The bottom of the tank will looked like a huge coral reef. It looked as colorful as the one in the "Finding Nemo" movie. Needless to say, Pinky was very impressed by this. There were pufferfishes, clownfishes, star fishes, a few blue fishes, some goldfishes, a few sea urchins, a few dozen green fishes, a few purple fishes, a couple of yellow fishes, and even 2 cute little crabs.

"This is like the Finding Nemo movie has come to life!" said Pinky, "I wish I could be a fish! I could LIVE in a beautiful coral reef like this!"

Meanwhile, Jason was already viewing another exhibit. This one was a large tank with a couple of electric eels. The bottom of the tank looked a like a very colorful coral reef. There were about a dozen black electric eels swimming around inside. Jason was impressed by this, but also a little scared.

"Yikes!" said Jason, as he looked up at the tank, "Falling in there would NOT be fun!"

Jason read information sign all about the electric eels. It had important facts like how powerful the shock of an electric eel, what they eat, where they lived in the ocean, and how they have been known to kill people every year.

Finally, after 30 more minutes of exploring, the four animal agents met up with each other in the attraction building's gift shop. The gift shop was fully stocked up with hundreds of ocean-themed merchandise. The animal agents didn't want to get anything, so they all just walked outside the exit door with positive attitudes and memories.

"I have never seen an aquarium like that before!" said Perry, "It was unlike anything I've seen before!"

"Any ideas on what to do next?" asked Pinky, "I think that's all the rides in Epcot!"

"I don't know about you three, but I'm off to get some lunch. I'll see you later!" said Jason, "I hope the Seasons place is as great as you two told me about!"

Jason then walked away from Perry, Pinky and Barren, and he headed towards the "Land Pavilion" entrance area to get some lunch inside. It was now 2:30pm in the afternoon.

"I have an idea!" said Barren, taking out his park map, "Hold on and I'll show it to you two!"

Perry and Pinky looked at the attraction idea that Barren pointed at on his park map. They did not know what "Epcot" had in store for them...

 **Well, what did you all think of the aquarium exhibit at the end of the "Seas with Nemo & Friends" ride. I've been there three times already and it's really nice. It's full of different sea creatures to took at. It's real and it's amazing! I had to do tons of marine animal research to finish this chapter. It was a lot of work, but I did it! Also, some of the information that the animal agents learned, is actually real information! **

**Bethany Hamilton was a surfer who lost her left arm in a shark attack in real life. She still surfs today despite her only having one arm left. You can find out more about her in the movie "Soul Surfer". Also, "Finding Nemo" does show the real dangers of touching a jellyfish. Please don't ever attempt to touch one, even it does look nice. Also, never swim in waters known for shark infestations. You have a huge chance of getting attacked if you do. Also, there is a permanent manatee resident named Lou in the manatee exhibit tank in real life. It's all because boat propeller sliced off part of its tail. That must be very painful! Boaters really need to be more careful!**

 **The shark tank tunnel is also part of the exhibit in real life. It was also slightly inspired by the shark tank tunnel I saw when I went on a trip to Dallas, Texas in the summer. Yep, I went to Dallas, Texas for six days last summer to visit my father's aunt. I can't give out any information like her name or anything, but I will tell you that she is a very nice person. As for the shark tank I saw, I was living my dream! I was in a real shark tunnel tank exhibit! So in this chapter, Perry was just as amazed as I was during my trip to Dallas!**

 **Also, the "Dolphin Tale" movie is real! It's not fake, it's totally real. There's even a sequel to it called "Dolphin Tale 2"! I'm sorry if the actual ride seemed rushed or too short. I wanted to get to aquarium exhibit part so fast, and I have high school getting in my way again. Also, my dentist appointment went well for me! I have no cavities and no gum diseases! I'm so happy, and I hope you liked this chapter. Well, it's time to see what else "Epcot" has in store for us! Goodbye for now. I'll see you all in chapter 89 of this wonderful musical story!**


	89. Chapter 89: World Showcase Surprise

**Hello again readers! I'm back and it's time for another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In this chapter, the three animal agents shall begin their journey through an amazing attraction at "Epcot"! I bet no other theme park in the United States or the world has something this. It's called "World Showcase"! Encircling a huge man-made lagoon are 11 different areas called World Pavilions. Each one of them is made to look like a different country in the world.**

 **If you walk around the "World Showcase" area starting on the walkway on the right, the different pavilions are in the order of Canada, United Kingdom, France, Morocco, Japan, American Adventure, Italy, Germany, China, Norway, and Mexico. If start off from the walkway on the left, the order of these areas will be listed in the other way around.**

 **Before we begin chapter 89, I have some important news to tell you all. So far, this is the only story I've updated. It's been hard to update my other stories including "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon" and "Abigail's Big Field Trip Adventure". From now on, starting from chapter 90, I'll be updating my other stories every time I add 5 chapters of this story. That way, my other stories can be done during my continuation of this one. And now, let's begin chapter 89 of this wonderful musical story. Here we go...**

"We should try out World Showcase!" said Barren, pointing to a picture of it on the map, "It's an attraction where you walk through 11 different country-themed areas and it feels like you're going around the world in a day!"

"Cool!" said Perry, "I didn't know anything attraction like that even existed! It's just like the time that Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends went around the world on a giant bouncy ball rocket last summer!"

"Maybe we can try several snacks along the way." said Pinky, "Let's not waste more time and head over there!"

The three animal agents walked away from the exit area around "The Seas with Nemo & Friends" attraction building. They walked all the way to the area around the front of the "Spaceship Earth" attraction and towards the bridge connecting the "Future World" section of "Epcot" to the "World Showcase" section of "Epcot". Like the map said, there were 11 different country-themed pavilions, encircling the "World Showcase Lagoon". As the animal agents approached the end of the connector bridge, they noticed something really cool looking...

"Wait, what's that on the left?" asked Perry, "It says something about Kim Possible on it..."

Pinky and Barren both looked to the left and saw that Perry was right. In the left of the connector bridge was a small area that looked like a spy-themed stand. It was open-aired, had dark-blue columns, and it was partially covered by a light-green awning. The sign on the top of the awning had the words "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure" painted in blue letters. A male cast member and female cast member were wearing cool spy outfits, and were standing next to a grey plastic box on a metal table.

"Is that a ride?" asked Pinky, "I wasn't listed as a ride on the map."

"No, it's too small to a ride." replied Perry, "Its probably something else."

"Let's see what it is." said Barren, as he, Perry, and Pinky approached the area.

The 2 cast members smiled at the animal agents.

"Hello and welcome to Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure." said the male cast member, "This is an interactive game that involves you using a mobile device to accomplish a mission in antsy of the pavilions available. Each mission is all about helping secret agent Kim Possible defeat her nemesis, Dr. Drakken!"

"That sounds cool." said Perry, "Which countries have missions in them?"

"Right now, only 7 of the World Showcase pavilions have missions." said the female cast member, "You can choose either United Kingdom, France, Germany, Mexico, Norway, China, or Japan."

"I'll try one out!" said Perry, "I'll go for the United Kingdom mission."

The male cast member opened up the gray box, pulled out a "Verizon" touch-screen phone, activated the requested mission, and handed it to Perry.

"When you enter the United Kingdom pavilion, push the Start button to begin your mission. During your mission, you'll need to go all around the pavilion for clues to complete the mission." said the male cast member, "At the end of your mission, you can either start up another mission, or return your device at any of the available assignment stations throughout the World Showcase area."

Perry nodded and smiled at the whole idea of pretending to do secret agent work.

"Would you two like to do a mission too?" asked Perry to Pinky and Barren.

"No thanks." said Pinky, "I'm not in the mood."

"Not me, either." said Barren, "Let's go explore!"

"Alright, you three have a wonderful day here at Epcot!" said the male cast member, "Enjoy seeing the world!"

"Also, be sure to enjoy the Illuminations show tonight!" said the female cast member, "Bye."

Perry, Pinky and Barren waved to the cast members and walked down the bridge. At the end of the bridge area were 2 signs directing guests to go either left or right to explore the "World Showcase" area. They walked down the path to the right, passing a gift shop and a snack stand. They were about to enter the first "World Pavilion" of "World Showcase"...

 **And that was chapter 89 for you all! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that if seemed a little short, but that's really all there is to this chapter. I'm also glad that the next chapter is chapter 90! I'm so happy and excited about that! Also, that attraction called "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure" used to be an interactive game attraction on real life.**

 **However, in 2012, it closed for good to make way for "Agent P's World Showcase Adventure"! It's still in "Epcot" today and I LOVE having fun with it. I was going to use the Agent P one at first, but I figured it would be TOO much of a fourth-wall break! I also didn't know what all the characters would think about it. So, as suggested by "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920", I changed it back to the "Kim Possible" one to avoid breaking the fourth-wall. So, that's just what I did!**

 **My favorite missions are in Germany, France, and United Kingdom. I'll have to use the "Agent P World Showcase Adventure" missions as inspiration for the "Kim Possible" missions, because I have never played the "Kim Possible" adventure game before. Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on to chapter 89 of this wonderful musical story. In the next chapter, the first World Pavilion shall be explored. Goodbye for now, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90: Exploring Canada

**Hello again everyone. Who wants to go and visit Canada? Well, not the real Canada, but the one in "Epcot"! That's right, the first "World Showcase" pavilion in the entire park. It's full of Canadian architecture, great displays, pine trees, photo-taking spots, food, a steakhouse restaurant, and even a wooden stage for live entertainment! I also had to do a little bit of research on Canadian food. I'm also pleased to announce that this chapter, as well as it being my 90th one, will also include a musical number! It was inspired by a VHS tape of "Disney Sing Along Soungs: Camout at Walt Disney World". I used to watch it all the time when I was younger!**

 **Before we begin, I would like to give two shout outs in honor of my 90th chapter. I'm so happy that I made it this far! I just 10 more chapters until it up to 100 chapters! The first shout out is to "FanFiction" author "TheDisneyFan365"! He has written a ton of stories based on the movie "Wreck It Ralph". Thank you for th e inspiration and motivation to help me make it this far! I couldn't have done it without you!**

 **The second shout out is at the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all like Canadian stuff as this chapter is full of it. Also, you might want to be on the lookout for updates to my other stories called "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon" and "Abigail's Big Field Trip Adventure".**

 **And soon, I'll be posting a new story called "The Summer Cruise". It's based on the story called "It's a Wild Cruise Ride" by "FanFicton" author "Myron Greenleaf" and "Cruise of a Lifetime" by "Bowserbutt", who is now known as "Koopabros451". It'll be really amazing when it's posted! "Myron Greenleaf", if you're reading this, I want to thank you for the inspiration. And now, without further delays, let's begin chapter 90 of this magical musical story! Here we go...**

The area that the three animal agents walked into looked like Canada. This was the Canadian-themed area of the "World Showcase". All over the area where Canadian-themed snack stands, a steakhouse restaurant called"Le Cellier", a "Disney Vacation Club" desk area, a wooden stage for live performances, a few photo-taking spots, a few pine trees, and moose statue displays.

"Wow, I've never been to Canada before!" said Perry, "This almost feels like the real thing!"

"The only thing they need to add is Niagara Falls!: joked Pinky, "THEN, it'll feel like the real thing!"

"I wonder what kind of food they serve here..." said Barren, "Let's go look and have a snack."

The three animal agents split up and proceeded to walk around the Canada area of the "World Showcase" attraction. Perry went to one of the photo-taking areas to take a few selfies. Pinky went to the stage area to see if there was any live performances going on. Barren looked at the menu options at the multiple snack stands trying to find some food.

"I'll get some excellent photos while I'm here." said Perry as he took a couple of selfies of himself smiling, "This moment in my life will be the day I came to a wonderful Canada-like place!"

At that point, Barren found a stand selling ice cream bars, bottled soft drinks, bottled water, apples, oranges, bananas, and a dish called Garlic Fingers. They were little baked dough sticks with melted cheese on top, glazed with rich and sweet garlic butter. It was basically a Canadian version of pizza. This stand also had a Canadian dish called Rappie Pie. It was a grated potato and meat casserole served in small containers. There was also a dish called Lobster Roll, a stick of steamed lobster meat in a hot dog bun served with a squirting of mayonnaise. There was even a dish called Canadian Bacon, which was really small packets of sliced pink ham! To Barren, it smelled and looked very delicious.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the male cast member behind the stand.

"I would like three Garlic Figers." replied Barren.

"Will that be all?" asked the cast member, "Or can I interest you in anything else?"

"Yes, yes it will!" said Barren, "That'll be all!"

Bareen then showed the cast member his "O.W.C.A" badge. The cast member smiled and took out a small paper bowl. He then opened up a hot serving pan and took out a pair of tongs. He used the tongs to place 3 Garlic Fingers into the bowl. He then smiled, put the tongs away, closed up the pan, and handed the bowl to Barren.

"There you go." said the male cast member, "Enjoy!"

Barren took the bowl and smiled back. He then walked away to find Pinky and Barren. Meanwhile, Perry was taking random selfies of himself. He got some of himseld smiling, making funny faces, and even some of him standing next to the moose satutues.

"Now these look like some mighty fine pictures!" said Perry, "I could take these all day!"

At that moment, Barren walked up to him, holding a paper bowl of a snack...

"Oh hey, Barren!" said Perry, "What's up?"

"I just got us all a snack!" said Barren, "They're called Garlic Sticks. I got for one for you, one for me, and one for Pinky. Here you go!"

Barren grabbed one of the Garlic Sticks and handed it to Perry. Perry looked at it with hesitation...

"Why is this called a Garlic Stick?" asked Perry.

"It's like a mini version of pizza." replied Barren, "Come on, give it a try! I'll do it with you!"

Perry and Barren did just that. They each took a bite of their sticks at the same time. They both smiled in delight, enjoying the buttery and cheesy taste of the dough stick.

"Yum!" said Perry, "This is really good! I love Canadian food!"

"I never tried Candian food before!" said Barren, "And now, I can say that I did!"

"I wonder where Pinky is..." said Perry, "We a have stick left just for him."

Meanwhile, Pinky was sitting down on a bench in front of the wooden stage. There were six benches in total in front of the stage. Three were on the left and three were on the right. In only 2 minutes, a live show would begin. It would feature costumed characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Chip, Dale, and Daisy Duck!

"Ladies and gentelmen..." said a make vocie over the intercom, "Boys and girls...please welcome Mickey Mouse and all of his friends as they perform She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain!"

Music started up in the background. Everyone cheered as the brown curtain went up. Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip, and Dale all appeared on the stage, waving to all of the guests. Together, they all began to sing...

(All of the characters are dancing and singing on stage as they sing...a group of musicians are at the back of the stage, playing an electric piano, a few banjos, a few guitars, and even a drum kit...the guests clap along as the characters sing... al of the characters are wearing camping outfits...)

 _Mickey Mouse (singing): She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain,_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _Minnie Mouse (singing): She'll be driving six white horses when she comes!_  
 _She'll be driving six white horses when she comes!_  
 _She'll be driving six white horses, she'll be driving six white horses,_  
 _She'll be driving six white horses when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _Goofy (singing): We'll all go out to meet her when she comes!_  
 _We'll all go out to meet her when she comes!_  
 _We'll all go out to meet her, we'll all go out to meet her,_  
 _We'll all go out to meet her when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _Donald Duck (singing): We'll kill the old red rooster when she comes!_  
 _We will kill the big red rooster when she comes!_  
 _We'll kill the big red rooster, we will kill the big red rooster,_  
 _We'll kill the big red rooster when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _Chip and Dale (singing): She will bring us to the portals when she comes!_  
 _She will bring us to the portals when she comes!_  
 _She will bring us to the portals, she will bring us to the portals,_  
 _She will bring us to the portals when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _Daisy Duck (singing): We'll all sing hallelujah when she comes!_  
 _We'll all sing hallelujah when she comes!_  
 _We'll all sing hallelujah, we'll all sing hallelujah,_  
 _We'll all sing hallelujah when she comes!_

 _Pluto (barking): Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!_

 _All (singing): She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain,_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain,_  
 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she cooooooooooooooooooooooomes!_

 _(The music ends...the characters stop dancing...everyone cheers and claps as the characters all take a bow... all of the musicians stand up, and also take a bow too...the characters wave to all of the guests as the brown curtain goes down...)_

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Pinky, as he cheered for the performance.

Everyone around him cheered for another whole minute before settling down. They all then stood off from the benches, and left to explore either the rest of Canada or the rest of "Epcot". At that point, Perry and Barren ran up to Pinky.

"Pinky, there you are1" said Barren, "Where have you been?"

"I just saw a wonderful live stage show!" said Pinky, "It might have been short, but it was so amazing!"

"I got you something to eat..." said Barren, holding out the paper bowl, "It's called a Garlic Stick."

Pinky picked up the last Garlic Stick and took a bite. He smiled at the taste as he chewed it up...

"That is so good!" said Pinky, "Its like a Canadian version of a pizza!"

"That's the exact same thing I said when I tried it!" said Perry.

"You guys want to explore Canada some more or go to the next World Showcase pavilion?"

"Let's go onto the next one!" said Perry, looking at the interactive game touch-screen phone he was holding, "I think the United Kingdom is next and I have a Kim Possible mission to start."

"And I want to see what the UK looks like!" said Pinky, "I've never been there before and I would REALLY like to see it!"

"Good idea." said Barren, "Maybe I'll find more snacks for us to try out."

And with that, the three animal agents walked forward, heading out of the Canada section of "World Showcase". The next section was the United Kingdom...

 **Well, it's time for the animal agents to explore another "World Showcase" pavilion. This one will be a lot better with a "Kim Possible" interactive mission for Perry to do. We'll also see what Pinky and Barren try out and do in the United Kingdom section as well. I don't really know if those kind of Canadian foods are actually in that section of "World Showcase" in real life. I did some research on real Canadian food and used that for this chapter.**

 **Also, be on the lookout for chapter posting updates on my stories "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Juatchadoon" and "Abogail's Big Field Trip Adventure". And also, you might want to keep your eyes open for a new story to be posted soon. Well, I have one more shout out to give before we move on.**

 **This second shout out is to "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3". He or she has been really nice enough to discover this story and post reviews on every single chapter! Thank you so much for the positive reviews, the motivation, and the inspiration to keep on going! Well, it's time to move on. Goodbye for now. I'll see you all in chapter 91 of this magical musical story!**


	91. Chapter 91: The United Kingdom Mission

**Did you love the Canada section of "World Showcase" in the last chapter? If so, then I know you'll love the United Kingdom section described in this chapter. This section of "World Showcase" looks and feels like the United Kindgdom. Here, you can buy authentic British gifts, try foods like fish and chips (French fries), get a picture taken with Alice from the animated Disney movie "Alice in Wonderland", drink warm tea, and even walk inside a red phone booth.**

 **I hope you all noticed some recent story updates in my other stories. Also, a new story as been added. It's called "The Summer Cruise". I hope you all read, review it, and also give credit to the two "FanFiction" author mentioned the summary. They inspired the new story after all. But for now, it's time for the three animal agents to visit the United Kingdom. Here we go! This is chapter 91...**

As the three animal agents entered the United Kingdom section of "World Showcase", they were automatically amazed by the place. There were British themed gift shops, food stands, and even a couple of red telephone booths. There was also a colorful garden of wildflowers, tulips, daisies, and roses. There was also an actress dressed up as Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" taking pictures with guests. There was also an empty stage area by the garden, a small open-aired restaurant, and even British-themed bathrooms. At the end of the area was a small bridge going over a part of the "World Showcase Lagoon", leading to the next "World Showcase" pavilion.

"This reminds of that time I went with Phineas and Ferb to London last summer!" said Perry, looking up at the area around him, Pinky, and Barren, "The only thing they didn't add was the Big Ben clock!"

"Well, I don't think there is enough to space to add one!" said Pinky, "Besides, everyone has wristwatches to tell time!"

"Well, I'm off to get us some more snacks!" said Barren to Perry, "I'll meet up with you and Pinky later!"

"Well Pinky, I have a virtual mission to complete!" said Perry, as he pushed the "Begin Mission" button on his device, "Want to help me out?"

"No thanks." said Pinky, "I'm going to explore the area."

"Alright, you do that." said Perry, as some "Kim Possible" intro music began to play on his mobile device, "I'll just enjoy my mission!"

"Okay, Perry!" said Pinky, "I'll see you later!"

And with that, Pinky walked off into one of the many British style gift shops. At that point, Perry looked down at his device's screen. Wade from "Kim Possible" was on the screen.

"Hello there, new Globa Justic Agent!" said Wade, "I'm Wade, the agency's 10-year-old technical genius. Before you begin your mission, I like to go over a few important tips. During your mission, you'll be using this device. This device is called the Agent Communicator Phone. Each mission follows its own set of clues to look for as well as puzzles to solve. If you get stuck, push the Help icon on the upper-left corner. To hear a certain instruction again, pressed the Back button on the upper-right hand corner. To pause the mission, press the pause icon on the lower-left hand corner. To move onto the next set of instructions, push the Next icon on the lower-right hand corner. Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy your mission!"

Perry smiled as the title of the mission appeared on the screen. It showed Betty Director, the head of the "Global Justice" agency telling Perry about Dr. Drakken's evil scheme to kidnap Kim Possible as she was visiting the UK with her family. As Perry began his interactive mission, Barren approached the front of the line at the stand selling fish and chips. He could already smell the yummy hot foods being made...

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the male cast member in front of the cash register.

"Yes, I would like just three small orders of your famous fish and chips!" replied Barren, "That'll be all!"

"Alright..." said the cast member, "Just wait right here to your left and it'll be ready in a few moments."

As Barren moved to the left of the counter, the cast member handed him a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" written on it. Bareen then waited for about 5 more minutes for his food. While he was doing this, Pinky was inside one of the gift shops. This one sold various kinds of boxed cookies and different favors of tea. There were even very small plastic cups on a sliver tray, filled with free samples of peppermint flavored tea. Pinky took a cup and took a sip...he smiled at how it tasted.

"Now that is some very good tea!" said Pinky, "I'll think I'll buy a whole box of tea bags!"

He walked over to a shelf and looked at various small labeled boxes of different flavored teabags. He finally found one labeled "Peppermint Delight" and took it to the female cast member at the check-out counter. He showed his "O.W.C.A" badge to the female cast member, and she happily rang up the small box of teabags. She placed it in a plastic shopping bag and handed it to Pinky.

"Enjoy your tea, young sir!" said the female cast member, as Pinky exited the gift shop.

Pinky smiled and waved back as he exited the gift shop. Meanwhile, Perry was inside of the flower garden, continuing his virtual mission. He had already completed the first part of the mission where we had to get a golf ball from inside of a secret tube inside of a red telephone booth.

"Great job, Agent!" said Betty Director, "Now please go to the Sport Shoppe and insert the ball into our scanner disguised as a gold trophy model. We'll scan it for anything inside that could be helping Dr. Drakken's evil cheating scheme. If he wins that golf tournament, then its not good for Kim Possible!"

Perry nodded and walked over to the entrance to the "Sport Shoppe" gift shop. He walked over to the golfing trophy display and inserted the ball into a small tube. The end of the tube closed off, some colorful lights flashed, and a few scanner noises could be heard in the background. The phone device then showed Betty Director again...

"Okay, the scan is complete!" said Betty, "The ball appears to have micro scanners, a couplets microchips, and a few motion sensors inside. You got to stop Dr. Drakken's plan before it's too late! Wade thinks that Dr. Drakken mighty hiding a clue to this evil scheme in the flower garden. He's hiding it in some kind of butterfly display case! Go there, NOW!"

Perry nodded and headed over to the garden. Meanwhile, Pinky happened to be inside of the "Sport Shoppe", looking at all of the merchandise. There were golf clubs, sports flags, sports books, and other sports items. Barren walked inside, holding three small plastic plates of fried fish and chips (which were really French fries). He walked over to Pinky, as he was was looking at a selection of English golfing flags.

"Hey Pinky." said Barren, "How's the United Kingdom merchandise?"

"It's very decent." said Pinky, "I just bought a box of peppermint teabags from that tea shop back there."

"Well I got something for you." said Barren, "It's a small plate of fish and chips."

Barren handed one of the plates to Pinky, who looked down at the food in hesitation.

"I'm not sure about this..." began Pinky, "I'm not a fan of eating fish."

"Come on!" said Barren, "Taste it. I'll try it with you!"

Pinky nodded and took a bite of a fried ship tender. He chewed for a couple of seconds and then smiled.

"This is very good!" said Pinky, "It tastes like chicken!"

"Not just any chicken..." said Barren, "It's chicken from the sea!"

Pinky smiled and continued to eat his plate of fish and chips. Barren continued to eat his plate of fish and chips too. While they were going this, Perry was inside of the garden, looking at a wooden box display of small animatronic butterflies. One of them opened up, revealing a small symbol of a crown and a golf ball. It was another clue to Perry's virtual mission...

"Alright." said Wade, "The clues seem to be a crown and a golf ball."

"I think Dr. Drakken is going to fire off his Rain-Gun 300 from a secret display inside the Sport Shoppe!" said Betty Director, "Agent, you have to get in there now and stop him!"

Perry nodded and walked inside the entrance of the "Sport Shoppe". He walked to the display case of a crown and golf ball. He then had a small puzzle to solve...

"We seem to need a code to hack into the evil machine." said Betty, "Wade managed to found the code, but it needs to be unscrambled."

The secret code to unscramble came up on the screen. It read "LDNONO". Perry smiled and went through the process of unscrambling the word. He arranged the word and spelled out, "L-O-N-D-O-N". Perry then pushed the "Foil Plan" button. The screen then showes Kim Possible getting out of her cage trap and tackling Dr. Drakken to the floor. They fought back and fourth, but it was clear that Kim was winning.

"She's doing well..." said Betty, "But she'll need assistance! Go over to the window at the back of the shop and selected the pattern of the curtains you see.

Perry walked behind the shop, and looked at the window in front of him. The curtains were plaid. He looked down at the device and selected the option labeled, "Plaid". The window then looked like the room was being filled with water. Perry laughed as Dr. Drakken could be heard in the background, surrendering to Kim.

"Nice work, Agent!" said Betty, "You saved the UK. If you wish to do another mission, please select one of the countries from the following list. If you don't want to start another mission, then simply push the "End Mission" button on the lower-right hand corner. To return the phone, please go to the red mailbox near the Tea Shoppe and insert it into the marked slot. Thank you!"

Perry didn't feel like doing another mission. So he simply selected the "End Mission" button and walked over to the red mailbox. As exit music played on the phone, he inserted the phone into the slot.

"That sure was fun!" said Perry, as he walked away from the mailbox, "I wonder where Pinky and Barren are..."

At that point, Barren and Pinky both walked over to Perry. Barren was holding an untouched small plate of fish and chips.

"Hey Perry!" said Pinky, "How did your virtual mission go?"

"It was very fun." replied Perry, "I defeated Dr. Drakken and saved Kim Possible!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun. By the way, I got something for you!" said Barren, handing the small plate to Perry, "Its a small order of fish and chips!"

Perry took the plate, picked up a fried fish tender and took a bite. He chewed the piece and swallowed it. He then smiled at the taste.

"That's pretty good!" said Perry, as he continued to eat the rest, "Thanks Barren."

"No problem, Perry!" said Barren, "So, do you guys want to explore the next World Showcase pavilion?"

"That's a great idea!" said Perry, "I sure would like to see how Epcot can pull off France!"

"I'm sure they'll put off the look just fine." said Pinky, "Let's head there now!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked out of the United Kingdom section of "World Showcase" and headed on the bridge leading to the France section...

 **And that was the United Kingdom section of "World Showcase"! I hope you all liked it. The "Kim Possible" mission in the UK is based on the "Agent P" mission in the UK in real life. I used the "Agent P" mission and used the "Kim Possible" characters to create the interactive mission that Perry played. It was hard, but I did it!**

 **In the next chapter, the three animal agents shall explore a country of exquisite desserts, fancy architecture, and beautiful scenery. Yep, France is coming up next. But for now, I'm afraid it's time to move on again. I can't chitchat forever. Let's go on to chapter 92 of this wonderful musical story!**


	92. Chapter 92: The France Mission

**Hello again everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. Pinky bought some tea, Barren got everyone some fish and chips, and Perry did a "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure" mission. Well in this chapter, Pinky shall be doing a virtual mission this time. Even though Perry returned the device, there is another "Global Justice" agent assignment stations on the bridge right before you enter the France section of "World Showcase".**

 **I also hope none of you get hungry as Barren gets another snack for everyone. So far they had Garlic Sticks from Canada and some fish and chips from the United Kingdom. France is sure to top those two considering that France is famous for the deserts made there. They're sure to be very delicious. As a matter of fact, Barren is going to pick MORE than just one type of French dessert.**

 **What will Barren get for everyone? Will Pinky do well on his virtual mission? What will Perry do for fun? Will anything special happen in France? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. And now, without further delays, let's begin chapter 92 of this wonderful musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

As the three animal agents approached the end of bridge, Pinky looked to the right of him and saw a "Global Justice" assignment station. This one looked like a dark brown wooden wagon.

"Hey guys, hold up." said Pinky, "I decided to try out a virtual Kim Possible mission."

Pinky walked over to the station while Perry and Barren stood next to a lamppost. Pinky went through the process of asking the male cast member at the station for the phone device, choosing France from do his mission in, and getting the device activated. Once that was done, the male cast member handed the device to Pinky.

"Enjoy your mission!" said the male cast member, "Don't start it up until you enter France!"

"Thank you, sir!" said Pinky, as he continued to walk to France with Perry and Barren, "Have a great day!"

Perry, Pinky, and Barren then made their way to the end of the bridge to the right, entering the France section of "World Showcase". They were amazed by the entire area, which was filled with lovely French architecture. There was a fancy French restaurant called "Les Chefs de France", a small outdoor pastry stand, an indoor akery and gift shop called "Boulangerie Pâtisserie", another fancy restaurant called "Monsieur Paul", a small ice cream parlor, a perfume shop, and a couple of outdoor gift stands. There ws also a theater showing a short panoramic film called "Impressions de France", and a meet and great area to meet Belle from the Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast". The France section had a very huge path to the left, leading guests in and out of other "World Showcase" pavilions.

"Now this is what I call a work out art!" said Barren, amused by the sights, and sounds of the place, "Well, I'm going to go get us some snacks again!"

"Snacks? Are you kidding me?" asked Perry, "We just had some Garlic Sticks and some fish and chips!"

"But France is REALLY famous for their desserts..." said Barren, "And I know that I just HAVE to try them."

And with that, Barren walked off to find a place that served really good French pastries. Perry and Pinky both shook their heads, knowing that Barren seemed to love food a little too much.

"Well, I'm going to to my Kim Possible mission now." said Pinky, "Wanna help?"

"Nah." replied Perry, "I'll do another one later. I'm just going to look around."

"Alright Perry." said Pinky, "I'll catch you later!"

And with that, Pinky walked off and pushed the "Begin Mission" icon on the upper-left hand corner of the touch-screen device. Perry walked into the "Boulangerie Pâtisserie" gift shop. Inside the gift shop, Perry browsed at all of the wonderful French merchandise. He did not notice Barren wait in line at the pastry shop line in the far end of the room. The pastry shop had dozens of pastries, sweet drinks, and bottled drinks. About 133 other guests were waiting in line in front of Barren.

"Now this is going to be a long wait!" said Barren, "But at least it will be all worth it."

Back in the gift shop, Perry was looking at postcards with the photos of the Eiffel Tower on them. He then look at a nearby shelf and something caught his eye...it was a miniature display of the Eiffel Tower made out of painted metal. It was about a foot tall and it looked very nice. Perry smiled at this, knowing exactly what he wanted from that gift shop...

"I'll have that!" said Perry, picking up the miniature, "This is PERFECT!"

We walked up to the counter, showed the female cast member his "O.W.C.A" badge, and the cast member smiled and rang up the miniature. The female cast member then placed the miniature into a plastic bag and handed it to Perry.

"Have a beautiful day." said the female cast member.

"You too!" said Perry, as he waved to the female cast member, and walked out of the gift shop.

Back in the pastry line, Barren now only had 25 other guests in front of him. Barren looked at the cool display cases, showing dozens of sweet pastries and small price tags in front of them. There were pastries like chocolate eclairs, chocolate mousse, crème brûlée, plain croissants, chocolate croissants, chocolate cake, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, M&M cookies, double chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, banana muffins, red velvet cupcakes, chocolate chip scones, chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, black and white frosted cookies, coconut cake, cream puffs, mini Yule logs, and mini tiramisus.

"These look so go!" said Barren, "I can't decide on just ONE snack to buy."

Finally it was Barren's turn to order some French pastries. Barren now knew just what he wanted to get for him and his friends. He walked up to the counter and the male cast member behind the register smiled at him...

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the cast member.

"I'll have 3 chocolate eclairs, 3 chocolate croissants, 3 slices of chocolate cake, and 3 chocolate chip muffins." replied Barren, "Also, I will have 3 bottles of chocolate milk."

Barren then showed the cast member his "O.W.C.A" badge, and the cast member got to work prepping the dessert order. He placed the 3 chocolate chip muffins, the three chocolate éclairs, and the three chocolate croissants into small brown paper bags. He placed the muffins into one bag, the croissants into another one, and the éclairs into another one. He then took out three small clear plastic containers. He used a cake knife and cut out three large slices. He placed one into each plastic container and then he closed up the three containers. He then took out a large plastic bag, placed the smaller brown paper bags into it, and then he placed the small plastic containers into the bigger plastic bag. He also put three plastic works into the bag before closing it up and handed it to Barren.

"Enjoy your treats." said the cast member, "You sure ordered A LOT of sweets!"

"I will, sir." said Barren, "Have a nice day!"

Barren then walked out of the pastry shop and out of the gift shop. Meanwhile inside of the perfume shop, Pinky was in the middle of the interactive mission. He already got to the part where Wade was giving an instruction to go to the theater lobby and to look at a display case with a frog statute...

"Alright Agent..." said Wade, "Go to the frog display and press the Activate icon to see the hidden bug device."

Pinky nodded and headed inside the theater lobby to find the display case. We found it and walked up in front of it. He then pushed the "Activate" icon on the upper-right corner of his device. The stone frog's mouth opened up and a fake paper tongue stuck out. Printed onto the paper tongue was a small black icon of a perfume bottle. Wade then appeared on the device's screen again...

"Okay, so now we know about the secret clue to where Dr. Drakken's evil scheme is hidden." said Wade, "Once we do, we'll disable the scheme and then you'll save Kim Possible!"

Pinky nodded and headed inside the perfume store. It was full of glass shelves, and hundreds of different sized and different scented bottles of fancy French perfume. Pinky saw a free sampling tray on a counter by the front door. He took a paper strip, sprayed the open bottle of "Ambre Antique" perfume onto the end of it, and lifted the strip to his nose. He smelled and it immediately had a nice smile on his face.

"Ahhhh..." said Pinky, relaxed by the smell, "This smells like pure French love. I think the scent of love is in the air."

Pinky then threw the strip into a small trashcan and looked back up onto his phone device. An instruction posted on the screen told Pinky to go outside to the perfume scanner. It also told him to grab a scented paper strip and touch it to the scanner. Pinky nodded and picked one up. He took it to the scanner outside the shop's other door and touched it to the small red beam of light.

"DING DONG!" sounded a small ring tone.

"Nice work, Agent." said Wade, "So we know the scent is something called Ambre Antique. Using the scent you got us, we know that Dr. Drakken's evil scheme of the Perfume Rainer 9000 is almost about to be activated. Now what you have to do is go to the small topiary bush outside the Monsieur Paul restaurant. Then you must push the Activate button on your device to hack into Dr. Drakken's evil machine."

Meanwhile, Barren had managed to find Perry, who was taking pictures of the huge Eiffel Tower structure with his camera.

"Hey Perry!" said Barren, "I got a huge sweet surprise for you."

"Let me guess..." said Perry, as he put the camera away in his fedora, "More snacks?"

Barren hooded and smiled, and opened up the plastic bag. He gladly handed Perry one of the three chocolate croissants, one of the chocolate eclairs, one of the chocolate chip muffins, and one of the chocolate cake slices. He also handed Perry a plastic fork and one of the chocolate milk bottles.

"Oh boy. These look so good, but there's so much to eat!" said Perry, surprised by the amount of snacks Barren, "Why did you get more than one snack?"

"Well, there were so many that I couldn't choose just ONE of them!" replied Barren, "Besides, I'm sure it won't hurt you. We all love sweets! Especially ones with chocolate!"

Perry smiled and took a bite of his chocolate croissant. He smiled as he enjoyed the taste. He sat down on a bench and proceeded to enjoy all four of his French desserts. Back with Pinky, he had finally reached the end of his interactive mission. He was at the climax of the mission!

"Alright, Kim is free!" said Wade on the screen, "Just press Okay to blow up Dr. Drakken's machine!"

Pinky nodded and pressed the "Okay" icon on the upper-right corner of the screen. "KABOOM!" and exploding noise was heard in the background. The sounds of Dr. Drakken surrendering could also be heard...

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN, KIM POSSIBLE!" shouted Dr. Drakken's voice, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

Pinky laughed and looked back at the device. Betty Director was now on the screen.

"Nice work, Agent!" said Betty, "You saved France from the wrath of Dr. Drakken! if you would like to get started on another mission, please select a country from the upcoming list. If you do not want to do another mission, then push the End Mission button on the lower-right hand corner of the screen. Thank you for your help!"

Pinky was not in the mood to do another interactive mission. So he simply pushed the "End Mission" button and found a Global Justice" labeled suitcase display with a small slot. He slipped the device inside and went to go find Perry and Barren.

Back by the gift shop, Perry and Barren happened to be looking for Pinky. Barren had already eaten his sweet snacks earlier, and Pinky's were the only ones left in the plastic bag. They then noticed Pinky, as he walking up to a nearby character meet and greet line. At the front of the line was a beautiful actress dressed up as Belle from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast". The meet and greet area was in front of the railing encircling the man-made "World Showcase Lagoon".

"Hello there, young sir." said Belle to Pinky when it was his turn, "How are you doing in France today?"

"My day is wonderful madam!" replied Pinky, "I just saved France from Dr. Drakken!"

"Oh really?" asked Belle, "Aww, thank you so much! Today is my second anniversary of my wedding with the Prince and I thought Dr. Drakken's evil plan would ruin it all. I'm telling you, the Prince is so happy to be a human again after being under a beast spell for so long!"

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that anymore." replied Pinky, as he stood next to Belle, "Today, you can enjoy that special today with that special someone!"

Then Belle and Pinky smiled together as a female photographer took a couple of pictures of them. The photographer then scanned a "Photo Pass" card on the camera's tiny scanner, and handed it to Pinky.

"That's ma'am." said Pinky, "You have a great day."

Pinky then turned to Belle for a second...

"And Belle, enjoy your special day!" said Pinky, "Good luck!"

Belle smiled and walked away from the meet and greet area. He placed the "Photo Pass" card under his fedora and sat down on a nearby bench to relax. 5 minutes later, Perry and Barren walked over to the bench where Pinky was sitting on.

"Hey Pinky!" said Barren, "How's France?"

"Its very fancy here." said Pinky, "It feels like it's the REAL France! I just met Belle from Beauty and the Beast!"

"That must've been nice." said Perry, "I just got this cool Eiffel Tower miniature!"

Perry opened up his plastic souvenir bag and showed Pinky the foot-tall model. Pinky smiled at the details on it. He thought the gift was really impressive.

"Now that looks very cool!" said Pinky, "I've never seen anything like this!"

Perry then put the gift back into his plastic bag. At that point, Barren opened up the plastic bag of remaining sweets.

"Guess what?" said Barren, "I got these for you!"

Barren handed Pinky the last chocolate chip muffin, the last chocolate croissant, the last chocolate eclair, and the last slice of chocolate cake. Pinky's eyes widened as Barren handed him the final bottle of chocolate milk and the last plastic fork.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Pinky, "You got me all of these?!"

"Yes, yes I did!" said Barren, "Perry ate up his snacks a few minutes ago."

"I sure did!" said Perry, "They were so delicious!"

Pinky nodded and began to eat up the chocolate chip muffin. Pinky smiled at the taste of it and continued to eat the rest of sweet French pastries. After 10 whole minutes, Pinky finally finished up all four desserts and the whole bottle of chocolate milk.

"I cannot eat another snack!" said Pinky, as he threw the plastic fork into a trash bin, "If I do, I'm going to puke!"

"Why don't we check out another World Showcase pavilion?" asked Perry, "I think Morocco is up ahead and I would really like to see it."

"That's not a bad idea." replied Barren, "I think I'll try a kabob or something while we're there."

"Okay, but I'm not eating ANOTHER thing until dinner time!" said Pinky, as he stood up from the bench, "I' am STUFFED from those desserts I just ate!"

And with that, the three animal agents walked away from the bench and made their way out of the France section of France. They walked inside the next section of "World Showcase". This next section that came after France just happened to be Morocco...

 **Well that was a lovely chapter, wasn't it? The three animal agents enjoyed some French desserts, Perry got a souvenir, Pinky completed a "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure" mission, Barren picked our some wonderful French chocolate desserts, and then the Pinky met Belle from the 1991 Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast"! This is the first "World Showcase" pavilion chapter to include a meet and greet character.**

 **That idea was suggested to me by "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920". He's been helping me with chapters for a while now and the next one is ANOTHER one where he helped me out. Also, in the next chapter, you can expect another animal agent to tag along with Perry, Pinky, and Barren. It's time to move on now. Let's go on to chapter 93 and see the next pavilion that "World Showcase" has to offer in "Epcot". Goodbye for now, I'll see you all in chapter 93 of this wonderful musical story.**


	93. Chapter 93: Exploring Morocco

**Hello again everyone! How did you like France? Nice place, huh? Yep, France is a really nice place. They have great food, great architecture, and even Belle from "Beauty and the Beast"! In the last chapter, Barren enjoyed an entire assortment of French desserts and got some for Pinky and Barren.**

 **In this chapter, the three animal agents shall run into another animal agent and they will all explore the wonderful "World Showcase" pavilion of Morocco. Who is this fourth animal agent? What is there to explore in Morocco? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's all stop chatting and begin chapter 93 of this magical musical story!**

As the three animal agents entered Morocco, they were immediately amazed by the Moroccan architecture everywhere. There was an open air restaurant called "Restaurant Marrakesh", a smaller food stand called "Tangierine Cafe", an indoor Moroccan art museum called the "Gallery of Arts and History", dozens of Moroccan style buildings, walls, and trees, a small stage for belly dancer shows, an indoor mediterranean food restaurant called "Spice Road Table", a small shop selling Moroccan clothing, and a small gift shop selling merchandise like toys, pool times, postcards, cameras, stuffed animals, DVDs, books, etc. There was even a meet and greet area for meeting Princess Jasmine from the 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin".

"So I guess this is part of what the REAL Morocco looks like." said Perry, "It's nice but it doesn't look like a place I'll be visiting in the future."

"I'm going to see what they have here to eat." said Barren, "Pinky, do you want anything? You didn't seem that thrilled in France over the snacks."

"No thanks." said Pinky, "I'm stuffed from all those sweets in France."

"Okay. I understand." said Barren, "What are you and Pery going to do?"

"Perry and I are going to look at the art gallery!" said Pinky, "It would be nice to see Moroccan art at its best!"

Perry nodded, agreeing with Pinky's sightseeing idea. But before Barren, Pinky, or Perry could split up, another animal agent suddenly ran up to them. It was Cheshire the Cat.

"Hi Perry! Hi Pinky! Hi Barren!" said Cheshire as he warn up to them, "I just got done exploring Moroco! It is SPECTACULAR here! You just have to explore it!"

"Hey Cheshire." said Perry, "We were just about to do that. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" replied Cheshire "I might have just got done exploring it myself, but I would mind exploring it too."

"I'll get us some snacks." said Barren, "And maybe afterward, I'll get a photo with Princes Jasmine!"

And with that, Barren, Perry, Pinky and Cheshire split up. Barren walked over to the "Spice Road Table" stand. Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire walked into the "Gallery of Arths and History" art museum. Inside were dozens of paintings painted by famous Moroccan artists. There were paintings of various landscapes, cities in the middle-east, and even people who lived in Morocco for real.

"I've never seen paintings like these before." said Perry, "These are real works of art!"

"I like the one where that elderly lady was fishing." said Barren, "She was a pro at fishing despite her age!"

"She sure is!" said Cheshire, "And those fish appear to salmon!"

"How can you tell?" asked Perry, "Those fish look more like mackerels to me!"

"I'm a cat for crying out loud!" Cheshire, "I can totally tell different fish apart from each other."

Back at the "Road Spice Table" stand, Barren had made it to the front of the line. The female fast member smiled down at him.

"Hello, there." said the female cast member, "What would you like?"

"I'll have three chicken and vegetable kabobs." said Barren, "Also, I would Ike three small side orders of yellow curry mustard sauce."

The female cast member nodded and typed the order using the cash register. Barren showed her his "O.W.C.A" badge. She slipped on a pair of gloves, reached into a hot metal container, and pulled out three wooden skewers with grilled chicken pieces and grilled vegetable chucks on them. She handed them to Barren as well as a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" stamped on it. Barren gladly took the kabobs and smiled back at the female cast member.

"Thanks ma'am." said Barren, "You have a good day."

"You too, sir." said the female cast member, "Enjoy the rest of Epcot while you're here!"

And with that, Barren walked away aith the kabobs to find Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire. Back in the art gallery, Perry was looking at a huge painting of an outdoor Moroccan market. In the painting were dozens of stands, selling food, clothes, and even metals to dozens of passing citizens.

"Now that is one croweded market!" remarked Perry, "It's just as crowded as the streets in New York City!"

"I like THIS one!" said Pinky, pointing to it.

Perry looked at it. It was slightly better then the picture of the market street. The painting was of a beachside landscape just outside Moroccoo. The sky was a mixture of orange, pink, red, purple, and dark blue. The ocean waves were not that huge, but had multiple whitecaps. The beach sand was a nice color of light yellow.

"That's looks so beautiful." said Perry, "It's looks a beautiful as the beach in Danville in the evening."

"Yes, yes it does!" said Pinky, "It really does look beautiful!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Cheshire, as he too, looked at the picture.

At that moment, Barren walked into the gallery. He approached Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire, holding the three chicken and vegetable kabobs.

"Hey guys!" said Barren, "I got Perry, Cheshire, and I some grilled chicken and veggtable kabobs."

Perry and Cheshire each took a kabob skewer and began to enjoy them both. They both smiled at the taste of the grilled chicken and vegetables. They carefully ate around the wooden skewers as they enjoyed their kabobs.

"Yum. This is pretty good." said Perry, "And I think this my first Moroccan kabob."

"Mine too." said Cehshire, "This my first kabob too."

"This is delicious." said Barren, "I'm really good a picking out snacks, aren't I?"

"You sure are, Barren." said Perry, "You sure are!"

"Well, I'm going to go meet Princess Jasmine." said Barren, as he finished up his kabob, "I'll see you three later."

And with that, Barren walked out of the art museum and headed towards the Pincess Jasmine meet and great are? He waited in line for about 15 minutes before it was finally his turn to meet Jasmine. The actress dressed up as the princess was really beautiful and was wearing a nice green Morocoan dress.

"Hello there, young man." said Jasmine, "How's Morocco?"

"It's so beautiful!" said Barren, as he stood next to Jasmine for the photos, "I just ate a chicken and vegetable kabob! I really enjoyed it!"

"I'm glad you did." said Pricesess Jasmine, "I recommend them to all visitors who come here."

"Where's your husband Aladdin?" asked Barren, "Doesn't he usually meet guests with you?"

"Yes, but he lost the the magic lamp." said Jasmine, "So he agreed to go look for it while I handle the meet and greet area."

Jasmine and Barren both smiled a male photographer took a couple of pictures to them. The photographer then handed Barren a scanned "Photo Pass" card. Barren waved goodbye to Princess Jasmine and walked away from the meet and greet area. He then looked for Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire again. He found them taking picture of the outdoor Moroccan architecture.

"Hey guys!" said Barren, as he walked over to the three animal agents, "I got a picture with Princess Jasmine! She's so beautiful!"

"How may pictures did you get taken?" asked Perry.

"The photographer took about 6 of them." replied Barren, "Anyway, can we all go to another pavilion yet?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." said Pinky, "I would love to see what the next pavilion has in store for us!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for!?" said Cheshire, "Let's not waste any more time and get going!"

"You said it, Cheshire!" said Perry, as he put his camera back under his fedora. "Let's go!"

And with that, the four animal agents walked back to the path leading them out of Morocco. They then walked out of Morocco, and into the next pavilion. The next "World Showcase" pavilion was even BETTER then Morocco...

 **Well, I hope you all like Morocco. It's a nice place, even through I'm not a big fan of it. The research for this section was helped out by "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920"! He has been a big help with this chapter and he helped me with the information described in this chapter. Also, it is true that the real Moroccan government helped out with this "World Showcase" pavilion while it was being constructed.**

 **Also, I'm not a really an expert on Moroccan art, so I had to make up a few paintings for the chapter. I'm sorry if they don't seem accurate, but I'm not an art expert. I also didn't have time to look up Moroccan pictures due to me spending the weekend with my father. But despite this little problem, I was still able to finish the chapter. And oh boy, I'm so glad I did! This was chapter 93 of this magical musical story.**

 **Well, I hope you like the next chapter! In the next chapter, the four animal agents shall explore ANOTHER "World Showcase" pavilion. This one is the country where cartoons like "Pokemon" are produced, as well as merchandise characters like "Hello Kitty". Can you guess the country? If not, you'll just have to read chapter 94 to find out what the country is.**

 **Also, I hope you are all still looking out for updates of my other stories. I might have a tough school schedule, but that's not stopping me from adding more and more to my wonderful stories. Well, I'm afraid I have to move on again. Another "World Showcase" pavilion awaits us all, and there's so much more to go to. We stand stay on one forever, so we have to move on! Ready? Here we go...**


	94. Chapter 94: Exploring Japan

**Hello again everyone. It's time for another chapter about another "World Showcase" pavilion. I gave you some clues about it at the end of the last chapter. If you guessed it already, that's great! If not, I will gladly let you know that the next "World Showcase" pavilion is...Japan! Yes, the four animal agents are now going to be exploring Japan!**

 **Japan is a very amazing place. Companies like "Nintendo", and "Original Gummi Factory" are located there. TV shows like "Pokémon" and "ANIME" are produced there. Game shows like "Baribari Value" are filmed there as well. In Japan, you can enjoy foods like sushi, white rice, tempura fried vegetables, squid, eel, octopus, shrimp, and even sauces like very hot wasabi. But please watch out for ninjas and samurai warriors! They're evil, I tell you!**

 **I wish that I could keep on telling you about what else Japan has to offer, but you all have a chapter to enjoy. I don't want to keep you all in suspense forever. Let's begin and enjoy chapter 94 and see what the four animal agents do as they explore the wonderful sights of Japan. Here we go...**

The four animal agents entered the Japan section of "World Showcase". The entire area had a ton of Japanese architecture. There was a fancy restaurant in a 2-story building called "Tokyo Dinning", a gift shop under it called "Mitsukoshi Department Store", a smaller counter-service restaurant on a hill to the left called "Katsura Grill", a few snack stands, a stage for a live ninja show, a display of a Japanese garden, dozens of bonsai trees, and even a red Japanese archway display by the railing on the edge of the "World Showcase Lagoon".

Hundreds of men, women, and children were walking around the pavilion area, having fun. The gift shop was very packed with guests and so was the "Tokyo Dinning" restaurant. There was even a stand outside for "Disney Vacation Club". Japanese music was playing in the background. The four animal agents were amazed by the area...

"Cool!" exclaimed Perry, "We're in Japan!"

"I'm going to get us something to eat!" said Barren, "Pinky, are you still full from those French pastries I got you?"

"Yes, yes I' am!" said Pinky, "I'm going to look inside the Mitsukoshi Department Store for a souvenir."

"I'm going to take pictures of the scenery!" said Perry, "Cheshire, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll go with you, Perry." said Cheshire, "Maybe we'll find another art museum here."

"I'm sure we'll find one..." said Perry, "Let's go."

And with that, Barren walked away to get some snacks. Perry and Cheshire walked away to take pictures of the scenery and look for an art museum. Pinky walked away and entered the front doors of the "Mitsukoshi Department Store" gift shop. Barren walked up the small hill to the left, walking over a red bridge, past a small pond, and past a few bonsai trees. He then approached the entrance doors of the "Katsura Grill" restaurant...

Bareen walked inside and waited in line for his turn. After 10 minutes of waiting, he approached the counter. A female cast member looked down at him, smiling.

"Hello and welcome to the Katsura Grill." said the cast member, "How can I help you?"

Barren looked up at the menu above the counter. He then smiled and made is decision on what to order...

"I would like three pieces of the California Roll sushi." replied Barren, "That'll be all."

The female cast member smiled and typed the order onto a small computer. Barren then showed the cast member his "O.W.C.A." badge. The female cast member then printed a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" typed onto the back of it. She then handed it to Barren.

"Your order will be ready in 5 minutes." said the female cast member, "Just move to the right and wait for your order."

"Thanks ma'am." said Barren, "You have a good day."

"I will." said the female cast member, "You have a good day too, sir."

Barren smiled and moved to the right of the counter. After 5 minutes, a cook handed Barren a plastic container. Inside were the three pieces of sushi he ordered. Barren took the container and left the small restaurant to go find Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire...

Meanwhile inside the "Mitsukoshi Department Store" gift shop, Pinky was looking around and browsing all of the many Japanese merchandise items. Suddenly, a DVD movie caught his eyes. It was a Japanese cartoon movie called "Kiki's Delivery Service". It was made by both the "Walt Disney Company" and an animated Japanese movie company called "Studio Ghibli".

"This movie looks decent." said Pinky, studying the case, "I once saw a trailer for this on TV with Isabella. I think I'll get it."

Pinky held the DVD case in his left hand as he continued to look around the store. He then walked past a couple of shelves stocked with stuffed animals. They looked like Japanese characters such as Pikachu from "Pokemon", Mario and Luigi from the "Nintendo" game of the same name, and many others. A Pikachu plush toy is what caught Pinky's eyes. He picked it up and smiled at how cute it looked.

"Aww, you look so cute!" said Pinky, acting like the plush doll was a real living creature, "I'll take you home with me! You'll be happy living in my lair on Danville. Oh yes, you would, you little cuttie!"

Pinky then laughed to himself. He couldn't help it. After all, he had just acted like a "Pokemon" plush toy was actually real. He looked around the gift shop some more browsing dozens of books, action figures, paintings, postcards, candies, and even jewelry.

Meanwhile, in the garden to the left, Perry and Cheshire were taking pictures of the bonsai trees, the beautiful flowers, the small pond, and even the small red bridge, using their digital cameras. Needless to say, every single photo they took came out perfectly.

"These photos look great!" said Perry, "They looks just as good as the ones I took back in the Canada section of the park."

"What kind of pictures did you take back in the Canada section?" asked Cheshire.

"I took photos of the trees, and moose statues." replied Perry, "They came out pretty well."

"Well, I think Japan is beautiful already and I haven't even been to the real thing!" said Cheshire, "I wonder what the next World Showcase pavilion has to offer..."

At that point, Barren walked over to where Perry and Cheshire were standing.

"Hey guys!" said Barren, "I got you each a piece of shushi!"

"Shushi?" asked Perry, "I've never tried it before..."

"Oh, come on Perry! I'm sure you'll love it!" said Barren, "I already ate my piece and it's so good!"

Barren opened up the container and handed a piece of sushi to both Perry and Cheshire. Perry looked at his hesitantly before taking a small bite...a smile crept up on his face. He chewed some more and his smile got bigger. Perry the Platypus loved the piece of sushi.

"This...this is really good." said Perry, "What's in it?"

"I don't know..." replied Barren, "But I do know it's a California Roll. Probably meat or vegetables rolled up in rice and dry seaweed."

"Well, whatever is in it, it's taste very delicious!" said Perry.

"Yes, yes it is." said Cheshire, as he ate his piece, "I've never ate anything like this before."

"Let's go find Pinky." said Barren, "I wonder where he is..."

Meanwhile, Pinky was exiting the "Mitsukoshi Department Store" gift shop through an exit all the way at the right of the building. That exit was connected to another building. That building just happened to be a Japanese art gallery. Pinky smiled as he carried a plastic bag of souvenirs with him. He was really impressed by the many works of art.

"Wow, Japanese art!" said Pinky, "If only Perry was here to see this with me!"

At that moment, Perry, Barren, and Cheshire walked into the art gallery. They saw Pinky and approached him, as he was looking at a painting of assorted pieces of sushi...

"Hey Pinky." said Perry, "What's up?"

"Not much..." replied Pinky, "I was just studying this painting. I also got a couple of souvenirs."

"What kind of painting is it?" asked Perry, as Cheshire looked at the other paintings around them.

"It appears to be some kind of sushi picture of some sort..." replied Pinky, "I like what artist did with the colors."

"I like this one!" said Cheshire, pointing to a picture of a group of ninjas fighting each other in the nighttime, "These ninjas are in action!"

Perry, Barren and Pinky looked up at the same painting. They nodded in agreement with Cheshire about the way the ninjas were painted in the picture. After looking at more pictures around the gallery, the four animal agents walked outside the gallery. They all stood on a nearby stone bench, satisfied with their current day in "Epcot"...

"That sure was nice." said Pinky, "But I'm in the mood to explore the next World Showcase pavilion."

"Me too..." said Perry, "Japan was nice, but there's just so much more to see!"

"I hope the next one has even better snacks!" said Barren, "The sushi was good but I wonder what other foods are out there..."

"You are very obsessed with food today, Barren." said Pinky, "Very obsessed indeed."

"I want to see what other kinds of sounviers I can find in the next pavilion." said Pinky, "The Japanese items are nice, but I want to see what else I can find."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Cheshire, "Let's go explore another pavilion!"

And with that, the four animal agents stood up from the stone bench, and walked away from the art gallery area towards the huge path leading out of the Japan section of "World Showcase". They all then headed to their next pavilion to explore...

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed Japan. It's not my MOST favorite "World Showcase" pavilion, but its pretty decent. It was nice, wasn't it? Barren got everything some sushi, and Pinky got a Japanese souvenir. I'm sorry about this chapter being delayed, but I got caught up with high school again! I've also been updating my other stories as well.**

 **I also hope you liked the movie cameo of "Kiki's Delivery Service". It's a Japanese movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki in real life. It was made by both the "Walt Disney Company" and the Japanese company called "Studio Ghibli". I had to do addition research just to add the DVD in this chapter. I also had to do additional research to find out about the stuffed animals available inside the "Mitsukoshi Department Store" gift shop.**

 **In the next chapter, another "World Showcase" pavilion shall be explored. The next one is one based on the one and only, United States of America. Before we move on to chapter 95, I would like to give thanks to "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3". She sent me the information for this chapter and was a big help to me. And now, let's move on to chapter 95 of this wonderful musical story.**


	95. Chapter 95: Exploring American Adventure

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, the four animal agents visited the Japan section of "World Showcase". Now, in this chapter, the four animal agents shall visit the American Adventure section of "World Showcase". Here, you can explore the history of the United States in America while enjoying classic foods like funnel cakes, cheeseburgers, sandwiches, hot dogs, pizza, ice cream, and even cookies.**

 **Here, you can also enjoy rare live stage performances next to the lagoon, as well as walk around the older version of the U.S.A. You can also view dozens of marble statues, read quotes from famous Americans, view several paintings, and hear a few songs** **about America such as "The Star Spangled Banner", "America the Beautiful", "You're a Grand Old Flag"** , **"In the Days of '76", "Golden Dream", "** **New World Bound",** **and "Two Brothers".**

 **I must apologize if the historical information described in this chapter isn't historically accurate. I'm not much of an historian and I can't remember every single thing from my history class I'm taking in high school. But I think the information I put in this chapter is very good. Not super perfect, but good!**

 **I would also like to let you all know that you can expect a musical number in this chapter! Also, I'm so happy as this is the 95th chapter. Just 5 more after this on, and I will finally make it to chapter 100! I'm so happy that I'm almost there. I can't wait to get to chapter 100! I'm so excited! Well, I don't want to teen you all waiting forever. It's time to begin chapter 95 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**

"Wow, now this place is totally all American!" said Perry, as he Pinky, Barren, Cheshire entered the American Adventure section of "World Showcase".

The three another animal agents nodded in agreement. The entire American Adventure section looked like the historical colonial styled version of the USA. There were a few American buildings with an art gallery, a small snack stand, an outdoor theater for special events, American flags on high metal poles, a counter-service restaurant called "Liberty Inn", a gift shop called "Heritage Manor Gifts", a theater attraction called the "American Adenture Show", a bathroom, and even a few water fountains.

"This looks almost like that Liberty Square section in the Magic Kingdom!" said Pinky, astonished by the place, "Only it seems to be a little bigger."

"I just wish they would add a Liberty Bell display like on Liberty Square." said Cheshire, "THEN, it would look complete."

"This place looks alright to me..." said Barren, "Well, I'm going to go get us some more snack. Pinky, are you still full from those French pastries I got you in France?"

"Well, I'm getting better." said Pinky, "So I guess another snack couldn't hurt me this time."

"Great. Well, I'll see you three later." said Barren, "Where are you three going to be?"

"I think we should see what's inside that white building." said Perry, pointing to it, "I think it's some kind of show."

"Okay, I'll meet you all inside." said Barren, "Go ahead and I'll catch up. Maybe we'll be able to eat before the next show."

And with that, Barren walked away to find a place to get snacks from. Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire went inside the main entrance of the "American Adventure Show" attraction building. Barren walked up to the nearby snack stand. He could smell the scent of sweet funnel cakes being made and served to the guests waiting in line. Barren stood at the very end. He only had about 25 other people waiting in front of him...

While he was waiting in line, he thought about and decided what to order for Perry, Pinky, Cheshire, and himself. After waiting for 15 minutes, it was finally Barren's turn to order some snacks. He walked up to the counter. The male cast member looked down at him...

"Hello there. Can I help you?" asked the cast member.

"Yes, I would like 4 funnel cakes." said Barren, "One with chocolate sauce, one with honey, one with applesauce, and one with strawberries."

"Alright...will there be anything else?" asked the cast member.

"Just some powered sugar on top of each of them." said Barren, "That's it."

The cast member nodded and typed the order down on the small computer in front of him. He then printed a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" typed onto the back. The cast member handed the receipt to Barren. He waited for 5 minutes before the cast member handed Barren 4 paper plates. Each plate had a nice warm funnel cake on it each topped with one of the toppings Barren had ordered. Each funnel cake was a fried plate-sized disc of dough. It was nice and crispy, and went well with every topping served.

"Enjoy your funnel cakes." said the cast member.

"I will." said Barren, "Thank you!"

Barren walked away and began eating his own funnel cake. He ate the one topped with honey. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth clean with a paper napkin. He the approached he gallery room just next to the main theater. The automatic doors would open soon, allowing guests inside the gallery to see the show called the "American Adventure Show". Inside the gallery, Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire were taking pictures of the marble statutes and paintings displayed inside the gallery.

"These works of art are painted by pure American artists..." said Perry, "And they seem to represent a different moment of our country's time period."

"Like the Civil War?" asked Pinky, as she studdied a painting of it, "That was a moment in our country's time period."

"Exactly." said Perry, "The Civil War was one of them. Not to mention other events like the Western Expansion Movement or the Sepetember 11 attacks."

"That was the worst day ever for America." said Pinky, "Over 3000 innocent people died that day!"

"I now a few other important events..." said Cheshire, "There's the Apollo 11 mission, the victory of both World Wars, and many others."

At that moment, Barren entered the gallery area. He walked up to where Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire were located.

"Hey guys!" said Barren, "I got you each a funnel cake!"

"Yum!" said Perry, as Barren handed the one him topped with strawberries and powdered sugar, "That sounds good!"

"Thanks Barren." said Pinky, as Barren handed him the one topped with chocolate sauce and powdered sugar, "I hope it tastes good."

"I've never tried a funnel cake before." said Cheshire, as Barren handed him the one topped with applesauce and powdered sugar, "I hope it tastes good."

The three animal agents enjoyed their funnel cakes. Perry smiled at the taste of his, and so did Pinky and Cheshire. After everyone was done eating them, they all threw the empty plates into a nearby trash can.

"That was delicious!" said Perry, "I've never eaten anything like that before."

"Thank you so much, Barren!" said Pinky, "That really hit the spot!"

"I like how the fruitiness of the apples went with the crunchiness of the funnel cake." said Cheshire, "I don't eat food like that back in Danville."

At that point, the doors to the main theater swung open. The four animal agents, along with 145 random guests made their way into the main theater room. Inside the room was 200 seats, and a stage hidden behind a red curtain. The stage was curved and a hidden screen was behind the curtains too. Everyone entered the theater room to the left and took their seats. It took a few minutes for everyone to find a seat. The four animal agents were lucky and found seats in the very front row. After 6 minutes, the main entrance doors closed up. The lights dimmed and the area around the curtains lit up.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said a pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...welcome to the American Adventure Show. During our show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography or video recording. Also, please remain seated at all times during the show. And now, please welcome your guests speaker, James Earl Jones!"

Everyone cheered as the red curtains slowly went up, revealing a long curved screen. The screen it up and a slideshow presentation began to play. It was all about the history of the United States of America.

"America..." said James Earl Jones's voice, "A county of many opportunities. A country of freedom and a country with an incredible past. It's a country of equal rights for everyone no matter your age, race, or abilities. It's a country of many cities and towns to explore. It's a country unlike any other in the world. However, America didn't start out like this. In the past, America was ruled entirely by the British..."

The slideshow continued to show more information on facts like the "Boston Tea Party", the first Thanksgiving, the beginning of the "Civil Rights Movement", and the Civil War. After 5 more minutes of the slideshow presentation, the screen blinked off and James Earl Jones's voice began to speak again...

"As you can see, some of those events were only a few of the many events that changed America forever." said James Earl Jones's voice, "Behind this wall is some of the many great Americans that changed our country forever."

The curved screen-covered wall went up, revealing the surprise behind the wall. On the stage were dozens of human animatronics resembling famous Americans in various locations. It was almost like a 2.0 version of the "Hall of Presidents" show at the "Magic Kingdom". The entire stage also had some chairs, tables, and other decorative pieces of furniture. Some of the animatronics were sitting in down fancy chairs, while others standing up. Behind the entire set, was a backdrop of Capital building, the Washington Monument, and the White House in Washington D.C.

"These Americans here include..." said James Earl Jones's voice, as a small spotlight lit up over each animatronic, "Amelia Earhart, Rosa Parks, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr, Charles Lindbergh, Babe Ruth, Jackie Robinson, Orville and Wilbur Wright, Neil Armstrong, Thomas Edison, Henry Ford, and Walt Disney!"

Everyone cheered as some uplifting music played in the background and as the final spotlight turned off. The four animal agents smiled at the detail of the historical animatronics. They were in for one massive treat! It would be one of pure historical significance.

"Now, you will get to learn a little more about each one of these historical figures." said James Earl Jones's voice, "We shall start off with Amelia Earhart."

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Amelia Earhart stood up from the chair it was sitting on. The Amelia animatronic was wearing an historically accurate flyer jacket. She smiled at the guests before speaking...

"Hello everyone. I'm Amelia Earhart!" said the Amelia Earhart animatronic, "I was born on July 24th, 1897 in Atchison, Kansas. Since I was a young girl, I have always wanted to fly in an airplane. In 1927, I flew my first official flight from Dennison Airport. After my parents had a divorce, I flew my mother on my yellow plane named the Yellow Peril. I took her on a transcontinental trip from California with stops throughout the West and even a jaunt up to Calgary, Alberta. My grandmother and my mother inspired me to never give up on my dream of becoming a pilot. I later became a Vice President of National Airways, which conducts the flying operations of the Boston-Maine Airways and several other airlines in the northeast. It's now known as Northeast Airlines today. If any of you folks have dreams of becoming a pilot, please do not give up on doing so. I didn't give up and you shouldn't either. That is why I'm considered to be a famous American."

The small light above the animatronic of Amelia turned off. The animatronic sat back down. Everyone cheered again for the wonderful message. The four animal agents smiled at the joyful spirit of Amelia Earhart.

"That was a nice message!" said Perry, "I've never heard anything like it."

"It's sad that she's not around in real life anymore." said Pinky, "I read online that she disappeared on a flight and she was never found. For now, she's assumed to be dead."

"I wonder who's going to speak next..." said Barren, "I hope its Walt Disney! He's the man behind Walt Disney World!"

At that point, James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"In the 1950's and 60's, segregation was a big part of America." said James Earl Jones, "It was the separation of white people and African-American's in public places. It was unfair to mostly African-Americans and was sometimes violent. 2 famous Americans helped change all of that. I now present to you...Rosa Parks!"

Everyone cheered as a small spotlight lit up over the standing animatronic of Rosa Parks. She was wearing an old-fashioned 1960's dress and a brown jacket. She smiled and began to speak...

"Hello everyone." said the Rosa Parks animatronic, "I'm Rosa Parks. I was born on February 4th, 1913 in Tuskegee, Alabama. At the time of my birth, the country was full of many segregation laws. They separated blacks and whites in movie theaters, restaurants, train stations, libraries, and even on buses. They even had separate water fountains, lunch tables, and even public bathrooms. Even as a child, I could see that the laws were unfair. Why would they separate us over our skin color? Black people had to take a literacy test just to be able to register to vote. I went through the test three times before finally being allowed to vote. On December 1st, 1955, I boarded a bus to Cleveland Avenue around 6:00pm. After the bus made a stop, a white man got on. I was told to get up from my seat so the man could sit down. I would have to stand up for the rest of the bus ride. I was tired of giving in to these bus laws, so that time, I refused to move. The bust driver told me that I didn't get up, he would have me arrested. I was arrested 30 minutes later and I was taken to the Montgomery County Jail where I spent the night there. I was given a date for a trial and I was then released. Before my trial, many people showed support for me by doing a boycott on the buses. No man or woman of any skin color would ride the bus in Montgomery until the bus segregation laws were changed. Even though I lost my trial, the boycott continued. And finally, the bus laws were changed. That one small moment of me refusing to move, helped changed America for good. That's why I'm considered to be a great American!"

Everyone cheered as the small light above Rosa Parks turned off. The four animal agents smiled at the great speech.

"Rosa, you are one great person!" said Pinky, "It was a really nice thing for you did for America. You refused to move and you changed part of the law forever!"

James Earl Jones's voice began to speak again...

"Rosa Parks was not the only protester against segregation laws at the time..." said James Earl Jones, "Another African-American activist at the time was a man who had a dream. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr!"

Everyone cheered as a small spotlight above the Dr. Martin Luther King animatronic turned on. The animatronic stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked at the audience. He was wearing a black suit, black pants, a black necktie, and bown shoes. He then made his speech...

"Hello everyone. My name is Dr. Martin Luther King Jr." said the Dr. Martin Luther King animatronic, "I was born on January 15th, 1929 in Atlanta, Georgia. My dream was to help end the segregation laws that plagued most American cities. I encouraged may African-Americans to protest against these laws in many ways. One of these ways was called Sit-Ins. In many restaurants, I would encourage African-Americans to sit inside white-only sections of restaurants and not to budge until the servers game them food. Most of the time, they stayed inside until police arrested them. These protests were always peaceful and had no violence at all. Despite this, the law enforcers would use violence back. One time, hundreds of African-American school children were arranged to stand in the streets, protesting for equality and freedom. Police Commissioner of Birmingham, Alabama, Bull Conor, didn't respond nicley to this, as he sent firefighters wash away these protesters with firehouses. Police officers would beat up some of these protesters with batons, and they would also have attack dogs attack these protesters. Some news people put it on TV, so everyone in the whole country could see what horrible things were going on in Burmingham. In 1963, the event known as the March on Washington was help in front of the Linclon Memorial in Washington D.C. There, in front of thousands of people, I delivered my famous speech titled I Have a Dream! Today, because of me, African-Americans and whites can be together without any problems. That's why I'm considered to be a famous American hero!"

The spotlight over the Dr. Martin Luther King Jr animatronic turned off. Everyone cheered as the animatronic sat back down. James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"That man, Rosa Parks, and many other African-Americans, helped changed many American lives forever." said James Earl Jones's, "One of those lives belongs to famous African-American baseball player, Jackie Robinson."

Everyone cheered as the standing animatronic of Jackie Robinson came to life. The small spotlight above him turned on. The Jackie Robinson animatronic was wearing a baseball player's uniform and a cap.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jackie Robinson!" said the Jackie Robinson animatronic, "I was born on January 31st, 1919 in Cario, Georgia. In 1935, I graduated from Washington Junior High School and I enrolled myself in John Muir High School. Since I was young, it was my dream to become a baseball player. However, due to segregation laws in America, it would be hard for my dream to come true. In 1945, my dream started up when I was at Sam Houston College, when I got a letter from the baseball team called the Kansas City Monarchs. It was a written offer to play baseball in the Negro Leagues. While on that team, I played in a total of 47 games, hitting 387 home-runs and registering 13 stolen bases. I even played in the 1945 Negro League All-Star Game, going hit less in five at-bats. Fianlly, after the Civil Rights Movement was signed, I was able to continue playing Major League Baseball, therefore fulfilling my dream. Please follow your dreams and do not give up on them! That's why I'm a famous American."

Everyone cheered as the spotlight above the Jackie Robinson animatronic turned off. James Ealr Jones's voice spoke once again...

"And now, we move on to another famous baseball player." said James Earl Jones, "He is just as famous enough as Jackie Roboinson. Please welcome...Babe Ruth!"

Everyone cheered as the standing animatronic of Babe Ruth came to life. The small spotlight above him turned on. He was wearing a baseball uniform and cap just like Jackie Roboinson was wearing.

"Hello everyone. My name is Babe Ruth!" said the Babe Ruth animatronic, "I was born on February 6th, 1895 in Baltimore, Maryland. From a very young age, I have always wanted to be a baseball player. I started playing baseball at the age of 7 at a boarding school called St. Mary's Industrial School for Boys. The first minor league baseball team I played on was the Baltimore Orioles. I then played on the Boston Red Sox team from 1914 to 1919. I then played on the New York Yankees team from 1920 to 1934. During my long baseball career, I made a total of 714 home-runs, 2,213 runs batted in and 2,062 bases on balls. The career was a long and good one. And because of it, I'm considered to be a great American."

The spotlight above the Babe Ruth animatronic turned off. Everyone cheered as James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"Basbeall isn't the only thing that makes some famous Americans well known." said James Earl Jones, "Aivation is another thing that has made some famous enough Americans in history. So, I would like to present...Charles Lindbergh!"

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Charles Lindbergh stood up from a chair. He was wearing a pilot's outfit. A small spotlight turned on above the animatronic. Charles began speaking...

"Hello everyone. My name is Charles Lindbergh." said the animatronic of Charles Lindbergh, "I was born on February 4th, 1902 in Detroit, Michigan. From a young age, I have always wanted to be a pilot. In 1920, I attended the College of Engineering at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. But I dropped out in the middle of my sophomore year, and in March of 1922, I headed out to Lincoln, Nebraska to begin flight training. My biggest accomplishment happened in 1927, when I flew my single winged airplane Spirit of St. Louis all the way across the Atlantic from New York to Paris, France. I had received the Orteig Prize for the completion of the hard and long flight. That's why I'm considered to be a great American."

The animatronic of Charles Lindbergh sat back down in the chair. Everyone cheered as the small spotlight above him turned off...

"Charles Lindbergh wasn't the only famous American that got known for aviation." said James Earl Jones's voice, "Two brothers in North Carolina began the entire period of working airlines being made. I proudly present...Orville and Wilbur Wright, also known as the Wright Brothers!"

Everyone cheered as the standing animatronics of Orville and Wilbur Wright came to life. 2 spotlights lit up above them both. They were wearing old fashioned suits and bowties.

"Hello..." said the Orville animatronic, "I'm Orville Wright and this is my brother, Wilbur."

"I was born on April 6th, 1867 in Millville, Indiana." said the Wilbur animatronic.

"And I was born on August 19th, 1871 in Dayton, Ohio." said the Orville animatronic, "We are the Wright Brothers!"

"From a young age, my brother and I were always interested in trying to make a flying machine." said Wilbur, "We made a couple of prototype gliders for test. Most of them failed, with one not even making if off the ground."

"But then, in North Carolina in the year 1903, we had a major breakthrough." said Orville, "We made a new prototype glider with a motor. It was called the Wright 1. It made a very smooth flight over some fields with no problem. Despite it crashing at the end, it inspired many more airline designers out there to design bigger and better planes."

"That's why my brother Orville and I..." said Wilbur, "Are considered to be great Americans!"

The spotlight above Orville and Wilbur turned off. Everyone cheered as James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"Aviation wasn't the only great innovation done by a famous American." said James Earl Jones, "Automobiles were also another great innovation. Henry Ford is a great American behind the Ford Motor Company."

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Henry Ford came to life. He was wearing a black suit and brown necktie. A small spotlight above him turned on.

"Hello everyone." said the Henry Ford animatronic, "My name is Henry Ford. I was born on July 30th, 1863 in Greenfield Township, Michigan. I created the first automobile that almost any middle-class American could afford. I once teamed up with former racing cyclists, Tom Cooper to design the 800-Plus horsepower racer. Barney Oldfield drove the car to victory in a race in October of 1902. I was the founder of the Ford Motor Company in 1903. My company and I designed car models such as Model T in 1908 and Model A in 1926. Those are just a few of the many cars that Ford Motor Company has put out in the past. The company is still in operation today. That's why I'm considered to be an famous American!"

Everyone cheered as the spotlight above the Henry Ford animatronic turned off. The four animal agents were still smiling at the wonderful famous Americans.

"Well, this show is good so far." said Perry, "It's better than the Hall of Presidents!"

"I think this show is boaring..." said Pinky, "It's like a huge Walt Disney World history lesson."

At that point, James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"All of these massive innovations started out with an inventor who started it all." said James Earl Jones, "I now present to you...Thomas Edison!"

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Thomas Edison stood up from a chair. A small spotlight turned on above him. He was hearing a very old looking suit and tie.

"Hello everyone." said the Thomas Edison animatronic, "My name is Thomas Edison. I was born on February 11th, 1847 in Milan, Ohio. I'm well known for the invention of the light bulb, the ability to record sound, and motion picture cameras. I also invented the first car battery and a mechanical vote recorder. My first invention was the phonograph recorder. After it worked, it inspired me to make more inventions that you see around you today. Thats why almost everything is done with electricity today. And that's why I'm considered to be a famous American!"

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Thomas Edison sat back down in the chair. The small spotlight above him turned off and James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"Thomas Edison was just the spark that started a whole era of constant inventions and breakthroughs. In 1969, men accomplished what many thought was impossible." said James Earl Jones, "Men landed on the moon. The leader, Neil Armstrong delivered his famous words 'That's one small step for man, and one giant leap for mankind'. He's here with us now. Please welcome, Neil Armstrong!"

Eceryone cheered again as the standing animatronic of Neil Armstrong came to life. He was wearing a "NASA" spacesuit without the helmet.

"Hello everyone!" said the Neil Armstrong animatronic, "I'm Neil Armstrong. I was born on August 5th, 1930 in Wapakoneta, Ohio. I was the first American to ever set foot on the moon. It was a hard job piloting the rocket ship that took myself and two another astronauts up there, but we did it. While on the moon, I collected some moon samples and I also placed the American flag on the moon. Because of my help, America won the Space Race against Russia. Please do not give up following your dreams. I didn't and I became an asutoeuant. That's why I'm a famous American."

Everuone cheered as the spotlight above Neil Armstrong turned off. James Earl Jones's voice was heard again...

"And now, we meet our most famous American." said James Earl Jones's voice, "This man is famous for his many animated and live-action movies, as well as his theme park in California. Please give a warm welcome to...Walt Disney!"

"No way!" exclaimed Barren, "W-w-w-w-Walt Disney!?"

"It's the one and only!" said Cheshire, "The man behind the Walt Disney Company!"

"I can't wait to see what he has to say!" said Perry, "He's the magical man that created Disneyland in California!"

"He's more of a creative man..." said Pinky, ""But magical is a pretty good word too."

Everyone cheered as the animatronic of Walt Disney stood up from a chair and smiled at he guests. It was wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a black bowtie. He then began to speak...

"Hello everyone!" said the Walt Disney animatronic, "My name is Walt Disney. I was born on December 5, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. As a little boy, I was a newspaper delivery boy, and a World War 1 ambulance driver. From a very young age, I have always wanted to be cartoonist. My brother Roy and I Worked together through so many years to make that dream come true. In 1925, I married Lillian Bounds, giving her the new full name of Lillian Disney. Lillian and I had daughter named Diane Marie Disney. Afterward, Lillian couldn't have any more children. So we adopted our second daughter named Sharon Mae Disney. Our children both had amazing childhoods. I built them a miniature train to ride on in the backyard, and I also spent lots of time with them. I never really had interest in fancy Hollywood parties as much as I did with spending time with my daughters. I made dozens of animated movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Dumbo, Lady and Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, The Sword in the Stone, and Pinocchio. I also made live-action with animation films like Marry Poppins, and Song of the South. After watching my daughters ride a carousel in a park, I became inspired to create my theme park in California. I called it Disneyland and it opened up in 1955. The park had a few problems, but my team and I ironed out the kinks, allowing the Disney movie-themed amusement park to become a huge success. Everyone loved it and so did my kids! When I was young, I thought I would never be so successful. But now, I'm really famous. That is why I'm a very famous American!"

The spotlight above the Walt Disney animatronic turned off and the Walt Disney animatronic sat back down. Everyone cheered as some more uplifting music began to play in the background. James Earl Jones's voice spoke again...

"Those were just some of the many famous Americans out there!" said James Earl Jones, "Before we conclude our presentation, please enjoy this moment as all of us pay tribute to our country by singing the National Anthem!"

And with that, the whole stage lit up. The sitting animatronics stoop up and placed a hand over their chest. The standing animatronics did the same thing too. Some more music began to play in the background as they all began to sing the "National Anthem"...

 _(All the animatronics sing the "National Anthem" at the same time...)_

 _All animatronics (singing): Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light?_

 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_

 _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

 _And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_

 _Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet waaaaaaaaaaaaave?_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!  
_

 _(The music stops playing in the background...everyone cheers and the stage lights dim...the animatronics resent back to their original positions as the curved all with the screen come down...the red curtains also come down...the lights inside the room come back on...)_

"Thank for enjoying our American Adventure Show presentation." said a male voice over the intercom, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit through the open door on the right. And please make sure that you watch your children. Have a wonderful time here at Epcot!"

Everyone including the four animal agents stood up from their seats and left the theater through the exit doors om the right. They entered the "Heritage Manor Gifts" gift shop. The four animal agents didn't want to get anything, so they just went back outside into the American Adventure section of "World Showcase". They all went to the path leading to the next pavilion.

"That was a cool show!" said Perry, "Well, let's go see the next World Showcase pavilion."

"Great idea, Perry." said Pinky, "Maybe then next pavilion will be just as good as this one!"

"Well, let's go!" said Barren, "Maybe I'll find us some more food in the next section!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Cheshire, "Next stop, the next pavilion of World Showcase!"

And with that, the four animal agents made their way out of the American Adventure section of "World Showcase" of "Epcot. They were off to see the next pavilion...

 **Well, I hope you all like the American Adventure section! That one is my second favorite pavilion of "World Showcase". It has two of my favorite things...treats and American history. I have never eaten a funnel cake in real life, so I had to ask "FanFiction" author "Quanktumspirit" for help.**

 **She was the author who came up with the toppings on the funnel cakes that the animal agents enjoyed. Needless to say, "** **Quanktumspirit" made some delicious choices for them! I came up with extra topping of powdered sugar.** **So thank you for the help, "** **Quanktumspirit". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My FIRST and MOST favorite "World Showcase" pavilion is coming up in the next chapter.**

 **I also hope you liked the "American Adventure Show" attraction used in this chapter. I have never seen it in real life and I do not plan to. So I had to make one up. I based it off the "Hall of Presidents" show in the "Magic Kingdom" park. It might be a way to rush to other chapters, but to me, I think I did okay. I had to look up extra information just to write that show described in this chapter. I also hope you enjoyed the musical number in this chapter, as well as the famous American historical figures. I also decided to use James Earl Jones on this chapter as the guest speaker in the background.**

 **Chapter 96 of this magical musical story is coming up next. The next "World Showcase" pavilion is home to foods like pizza, pasta, lasagna, garlic bread, calzones, manicotti, gelato, spaghetti, ravioli, tortellini, chicken parmesan, and even tiramisus. The flag of this country pavilion is red, white, and green. Can you guess on what country it is? You can either guess the country now, or you can just wait until you read chapter 96 of this wonderful musical story. Ready to move on? Great! Then, here we go!**


	96. Chapter 96: Exploring Italy

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! Before we begin chapter 96, I have two important things I want to share with you! The first thing I wanted to share with you all is that this story now has over 200,000 words! I can't believe that I managed to write that much! I'm so proud of myself that I made it this far! I never though that I would do so, but here I' am, on chapter 96, full of motivation and creativity! Also, I would like to point out that this chapter was helped out by "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920"! Thank you, and I hope you continue to help me out when I need help.**

 **The second thing that I wanted to tell you all is that I'm going back to "Walt Disney World" on another vacation! The trip will be from July 1st to July 7th. My family and I are staying at the "Contemporary Resort" just like the "O.W.C.A" agents are in this story! During this trip, updates to this story won't be as frequent as they usually are, as I will be spending lots of time with my family. So I hope you all don't mind the delays from July 1st to July 7th. I would NEVER forget about a story I made and abandon it!**

 **This 96th chapter is all about the four animal agents exploring the next "World Showcase" pavilion...Italy! It's a place of many foods to enjoy as well as beautiful architecture. It's my MOST favorite "World Showcase" pavilion of them all because of the many foods I can get from there. In this chapter, the four animal agents shall meet up with another animal agent. Who is this other agent? Well, you'll just have to read this chapter to find out. Well, I'm sorry to interrupt our chat, but it's time for all of us to begin chapter 96 of this magical musical story! Ready? Here we go!**

"Well guys, here we are!" said Perry, as he, Pinky, Barren and Cheshire walked into the next pavilion. "Italy!"

The four animal agents had walked into the Italy section of "World Showcase". The section was located at the halfway point of the "World Showcase" loop at the very other end of "Epcot". It was full of many buildings of Italian architecture. There was a pizza place called "Via Napoli Pizzeria e Ristorante", a winery called "Tutto Gusto", a smaller restaurant called "Tutto Italia", a beautiful fountain display called the "Neptune Fountain", a few small snack stands, a gift shop, and even a few Italian statues made out of stone. There was even a meet and greet area for the Disney character, Pinocchio.

"Wow, I've never been to Italy before!" said Pinky, "This might not be the REAL Italy, but it's just as good."

"I want to throw a couple of pennies into the fountain." said Cheshire, "Since this is Walt Disney World, if I make a wish, it'll probably come true!"

"Cheshire, this is just a theme park!" said Perry, "It might be called 'magical', but I'm sure it's not REAL magic."

"Perry, let me have an imagination while I'm here." said Cheshire, "This is Walt Disney Word, for crying out loud!"

"I want to get some photos taken with Pinocchio!" said Pinky, "I hope the line is not too long!"

"I'll come with you, Pinky." said Perry, "I'm in the mood for a character photo too."

"No problem, Perry." said Pinky, "I could use the company."

"Well, I'm off to get us some snacks." said Barren, "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Barren walked away to find a place to get some snacks. Perry and Pinky walked over to wait in line at the meet and greet area to meet Pinocchio. Cheshire took a penny out from under his fedora and walked over to the huge "Neputune Fountain". Barren went inside the pizza restaurant called "Via Napoli Pizzeria e Ristorante" and waited in line in front of the counter. There were about 30 other random guests waiting in front of him. After waiting for 25 minutes, it was finally his turn to order some food.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the male cast member behind the register, "Our special today is strawberry cannolis. Would you be inter eat in trying one out?"

"No thanks." replied Barren, "I would like to order 4 slices of pepperoni pizza and 4 slices of cheese pizza."

"Alright, will that be all?" asked the cast member, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." said Barren, "Just the pizza slices please."

Barren then showed the cast member his "O.W.C.A" badge. The male cast member nodded and typed the order on the cash resgister screen. He then printed a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" typed onto the back. He handed the Barren the receipt. He then moved over to the right of the counter and waited patiently for his pizza order. After 5 minutes, a cook handed him a large cardboard pizza box. Inside were the 4 slices of cheese pizza and the 4 slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Enjoy your pizza, sir." said the cook, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"I will." said Barren, "Have a nice day. Thank you for the pizza."

"You have a nice day too, sir." said the cook, "Goodbye."

Barren took the pizza box and walked outside of the restaurant. He ate up his slice of cheese pizza and his slice of pepperoni pizza. He then continued to took for Perry, Pinky, and Cheshire. Meanwhile, Perry and Pinky were waiting in line to meet the costumed character of Pinocchio. There were only about 10 other random guests in front of them.

"I hope our picture comes out well." said Perry, as he and Pinky got closer to the meet and greet area, "It's a great photo opportunity when it comes to these character photos."

"I'm sure it'll come out good." said Pinky, "These Walt Disney World photographers are really good when I comes to taking meet and greet photos."

After waiting in time for about 15 more minutes, it was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to meet and get a picture taken with Pinocchio. They both smiled as they both stood next to him and posed for the camera. Perry and Pinky both smiled as the photographer took 5 pictures in total. The photographer then scanned and handed Perry and Pinky each a "Photo Pass" card. Perry and Pinky placed the cars under their fedora and walked away from the meet and great area.

"I think those photos came out okay." said Pinky, "We'll check them out later when we get to the hotel."

"Maybe we'll even have them printed." said Perry, "As a matter of fact, we'll get any Disney World photos we have printed out before we go back to Danville."

"We can decorate our own lairs with them." said Pinky, "They'll really bring some color into our hideouts!"

"I wonder where Barren and Cheshire area..." said Perry, "Let's go find them."

As the two animal agents went to look for Barren and Cheshire, Barren suddenly ran up to them both, holding the pizza box...

"Hey guys." said Barren, "I got you both some pizza slices. How was the character photo opportunity with Pinocchio?"

"It was good." replied Perry, "What kind of pizza did you get us?"

"I got you each a slice of cheese pizza and a slice of pepperoni pizza."

Perry and Pinky opened up the cardboard pizza box. They each grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and a slice of pepperoni pizza. They both smiled with delight as they ate up their pizza slices. There was now only one slice of cheese pizza and one slice of pepperoni pizza left inside the box. Perry and Pinky then both finished up their pizza slices...

"Hey, where is Cheshire?" asked Barren, "His pizza slices are going to get cold!"

At that point, Cheshire ran up to where Perry, Pinkt, and Barren were standing...

"Here I' am!' said Cheshire, as he grabbed the last two slices of pizza, "Sorry about that. I was at a wishing fountain. I threw a penny inside and I made a wish!"

"What did you wish for?" asked Perry, "A million rides? A mountain of Disney snacks? A lake full of orange soda? A huge stuffed animal? A new Disney movie DVD?"

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true!" said Cheshire, as he began eating the slice of pepperoni pizza, "So I'm not telling you, or Pinky, or Barren."

"Cheshire, don't be do childish!" said Pinky, "I'm sure the wish will come true anyway."

"Yeah, come on!" said Perry, "Tell us, Cheshire."

Are that very moment, another animal agent walked up to where Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Cheshire were standing. This animal agent was none other than Randal the Raccoon...

"Hey guys!" said Randal, "Hi Perry! Hey Pinky! Hi Cheshire! Hi Barren. What do you all think of Epcot so far?"

"I think it's better than Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom combined!" said Perry, "And there's so much more to explore in World Showcase!"

"Same for me." said Randal, "I just saw that American Adventure Show. It was awesome. And I LOVE Italy!"

"I got everyone some pizza." said Barren, "Its so good!"

"Pinky and I got our pictures taken with Pinocchio!" said Perry, "He's so cute looking in person!"

"I made a wish at the Neptune Fountain!" said Cheshire, "But I'm not telling you what I wished for!"

"Want to explore the next World Showcase pavilion with us?" asked Pinky, "I think the next one is Germany but I'm not sure."

"Yeah Randal, want to come with us?" asked Cheshire, "It'll be more fun with five agents!"

"Sure!" said Randal shrugging, "Why not? I'll come along."

"Great!" said Barren, "Well, let's go explore more of World Showcase!"

And with that, the five animal agents walked away from where they were standing. Barren threw the empty pizza box away into a nearby trashcan. Then the five animal agents made their way out of the Italy section of "World Showcase" and made their way to the next pavilion...

 **Well, I hope you all liked the Italy pavilion of "World Showcase"! I like it a lot mainly for the food. You see, I love Italian food. It's meaty, cheesy, buttery, and so darn delicious! I could LIVE there if I wanted to! Also, I bet you were not expecting Randal the Raccoon to appear again. But I managed to surprise you all, didn't I? Yes, yes I did!**

 **Well, like Pinky said, the next "World Showcase" pavilion to explore is Germany. Not only is it full of huge soft pretzels, beer to drink, chocolate treat and German architecture, but it is also the birth-country of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Yep, in multiple episodes of "Phineas and Ferb", Dr. Doofenshmirtz has told Perry multiple backstories of his terrible childhood in Germany.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter got delayed again. I spent the weekend with my father and I also had school work to do this past week. I also have an extra dental cleaning to go through with on Friday, February 26th. Then, on March 2nd, I have an Honor Roll event to attend to. But I will not let any of these events keep me from updating this magical musical story. It's now time to move on again. I'll see you all in chapter 97 of this wonderful musical story. Goodbye for now!**


	97. Chapter 97: The Germany Mission

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Cheshire had a wonderful time exploring the Italy section of "World Showcase". Then, Randal the Raccoon met up with them, and joined them on their route to the next "World Showcase" pavilion. This next pavilion is Germany!**

 **In this chapter, the five animal agents shall explore the Germany pavilion. Also, at the request of "FanfFiction" author "** **Quanktumspirit", the animal agents will notice Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa somewhere in the Germany section. This pavilion is full of many German-themed places to explore. Also, in the Germany pavilion, you can meet Princess Snow White from the very first animated Disney film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"! Pretty sweet, huh?**

 **Also, you should be on the lookout for another mission from "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure". You can totally expect an interactive mission like the one from the United Kingdom and the France pavilion earlier in the story. Like the first two, it'll be inspired by a mission from the current interactive game option at "Epcot", called "Agent P's World Showcase Adventure". This once shall be played by Pinky the Chihuahua just like in the France mission!**

 **There's also German foods to try like big soft pretzels, assorted chocolates, sausages, and much more! There's even beer to drink. But if you're not a fan of regular beer, or if you are underage, there's plenty of root beer to drink. Be on the lookout for a sweet shop in this chapter, as you'll probably get really hungry reading about for the gift shops and German displays, I'm not going to tell any of you readers about it now. You'll just have to read and find out. Let's begin chapter 97...**

"This place looks just like Germany!" said Perry, as he Pinky, Cheshire, Barren, and Randal walked into the Germany section of "World Showcase", "I've never seen anything like it!"

Perry was right. The entire area looked like Germany. There were tons of German-themed buildings, a cool electric miniature train set display, a few outdoor snack stands, a fancy restaurant called "Biergarten Restaurant" a quick-service restaurant called "Sommerfest", a gift shop called "Das Kaufhaus", a gift shop called "Der Teddybar", a gift shop called "Die Weihnachtsecke", a gift shop called "Karamell-Kuche", a cool looking marble statue of St. George slaying a dragon in the middle of a fountain, a tower clock called "Glockenspiel", and even a Princess Snow White meet and greet area.

"Wow, it really DOES look like Germany!" said Randal, "I saw a documentary about Germany on TV last night."

"I heard that there's a meet and greet here." said Cheshire, "You can meet Princess Snow White here!"

"I'm going to look inside the gift shops." said Perry, "Want to come, Randal?"

"Sure, Perry." said Randal, "I'm in the mood to see what kind of German-themed souvenirs I can get my hands on!"

"I'm going to get us all some snacks..." said Barren, "I'll see you all later."

"Barren, you've grabbing everyone snacks all day!" said Pinky, "When is it going to stop?"

"What can I do?" asked Barren, "I love eating!"

"Whatever, Barren!" said Pinky, "Just go an buy us whatever you like!"

"Okay, I will!" said Barren, "I'll meet up with you guys later!"

And with that, Barren walked away to go find place to get everyone some snacks. Perry and Randal walked into the gift shop called "Das Kaufhaus". Cheshire walked over to the Snow White meet and greet area and stood in line for his turn. 10 other guests were already ahead of him. Pinky however, looked around and noticed a assignment station for "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure". It looked like a huge wooden table with a dark brown wooden crate on top. A male cast member in a spy uniform was standing next to it, waiting for guests to ask for a device to get a mission to try out. Pinky looked up and smiled at the assignment station...

"Yes!" exclaimed Pinky, "That's what I want to do! I'll try out a Kim Possible mission again!"

Pinky walked over to the assignment station again. After talking to the cast member, he gave Pinky a touch screen phone device...

"Enjoy your mission, sir." said the cast member, "When you're done, you can either choose another mission or dispose of the device at a marked device return bin."

"Thanks sir!" said Pinky, "Have a good day!"

And with that, Pinky walked away, and started his interactive mission. Meanwhile, back with Cheshire, he was finally in the front of the line for meeting and getting a picture taken with Princess Show White.

"Hello there, young sir." said Snow White, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine..." said Cheshire, as he stood next to Snow White, "Thank you. I love Germany!"

"Well, I'm glad you do." said Snow White, "I love to meet guests from countries around the world."

"Where are the seven dwarfs?" asked Cheshire, "Aren't they you're friends?"

"Oh, they're busy." said Snow White, "They're in the woods inside a mine, digging deep for diamonds."

"Oh, well that sounds nice." said Chesire, "Have they ever found anything?"

At that moment, Princess Snow White and Cheshire posed and smiled for the camera. A male photographer snapped a few photos. The photographer then scanned and handed Cheshire a "Photo Pass" card.

"Well, have a nice day, Snow White!" said Cheshire, "I have to go now."

"Okay. You go and have a magical day, young man!" said Snow White, "Enjoy the rest of Germany!"

"I will." said Cheshire, "Have a good day!"

And with that, Cheshire walked away to go meet up with Barren, Pinky, Perry, and Randal. Meanwhile, inside the quick-service restaurant called "Sommerfest", waiting in line to order some snacks. There were about 16 other guests waiting in front of him. After waiting for 20 minutes, it was finally Barren's turn to order some snacks. The female cast member looked down at Barren and smiled...

"Hello and welcome to Sommerfest." said the female cast member, "How can I help you? Can I intrest you in our new Deep Fried Sausage Nuggets?"

"Hello. No thanks..." said Barren, "I would like five big soft pretzels and 5 cans of root beer."

"Alright..." said the cast member, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." said Barren, "That'll be all."

"Will that be for eating here or to go?" asked the female cast member.

"To go, please." said Barren, "They're for me and my friends."

The female cast member smiled and nodded. She typed the order onto the cash register. She then printed a receipt with the words, "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" typed onto the back in black letters. She then handed the receipt to Barren...

"Take this receipt and stand to the far left of this counter." said the female cast member, "A cook will have your order ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks ma'am." said Barren, "You have a good day!"

Barren took the receipt and walked to the left of the left of the counter. After waiting for 6 minutes, a cook walked up him holding a huge plastic container filled with 5 huge soft pretzels. He was also holding a plastic bag with 5 cans of cold root beer.

"Enjoy your pretzels." said the cook, "Have a good day."

"You too." said Barren, "Have a nice day, sir!"

And with that, Barren grabbed the plastic container and plastic bag. He then walked out of the quick-service restaurant and went to go find Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Cheshire. Meanwhile, Perry and Randal were inside the gift shop called "Karamell-Kuche", looking around at the hundreds of sweets displayed inside a refrigerated display case. This gift shop was also a sweet shop. This place sold hundreds of different chocolate confections. As well as the chocolate confections, this huge gift shop also sold wonderful Christmas tree ornaments, stuffed plush animals, chapter books, towels, electric train sets, Disney character figures, playsets, pens, and even different-sized posters of German landscapes.

"I haven't seen a sweet shop like this since I ate a snack from the Confectionary at the Magic Kingdom!" said Perry, "Let's grab some chocolate, Randal!"

"Well, I DO like chocolate!" said Randal, "How about I get some for us while you go look around the gift shop?"

"Great idea, Randal!" said Perry, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

And with that, Randal waited in line for sweets and Perry walked to the left, into the main gift shop. Perry looked around and smiled at the many merchandise items for him to choose from.

"I can't decide on a gift!" said Perry, "There's just so much to choose from!"

Something on a nearby shelf suddenly caught Perry's eye...it was a Christmas tree ornament that looked like the German flag. It was colored with black, red, and yellow. Perry smiled and took it from the small merchandise rack. He walked up the cash register to claim that wonderful-looking glass ornament.

"Hello..." said Perry, as he showed his "O.W.C.A" badge to the male cast member, "I would like this ornament please."

"Alright." said the cast member, "Let me put it into a padded box for you. It'll be less likely to break."

Perry nodded and handed the ornament to the cast member. The male cast member pulled out a small cardboard box and stuffed some sheets of light blue tissue paper inside. He then carefully placed the ornament inside, closed the box, and taped it shut. He the placed it into a small plastic bag and handed it to Perry.

"Have a good day, sir." said the male cast member, "Enjoy the rest of Germany!"

"I will!" said Perry, "Thank you!"

And with that, Perry walked away and went back into the sweet shop area. Randal was holding a small plastic container filled with various chocolate truffles.

"Ah, I see you got us some chocolates!" said Perry.

"Yes, yes I did!" said Randal, "I got us some chocolate-covered cherry truffles, some cotton candy cream filled truffles, some caramel filled truffles, a couple of Boston Cream filled truffles, a few chocolate chunk cream filled truffles, and even a few banana cream filled truffles. This container here has about 20 truffles in all!

"Let's eat!" said Perry, "I'm in the mood for a sugar rush!"

And with that, Perry and Randal began to eat up all of the chocolate truffles from the container. Meanwhile, Pinky was standing in front of the outdoor electric train set display, using the phone device for the interactive "Kim Possible" mission.

"Alright Agent..." said Betty Director's voice, "Look carefully for the cursive Dr. Drakken symbol. It'll help you track down the secret location of Dr. Drakken's City Exploder 9000! Once you see it, select one of the options of where you saw the symbol."

Pinky nodded and looked around the miniature electric train display. He noticed the symbol on top a passing through miniature passenger train. He selected the option, "Train Roof" on his phone and the screen showed Betty Director's face again...

"Okay...now we know the invention is hidden in a place that has to do with trains!" said Betty, "Go to the Karamell-Kuche gift shop to find the next clue."

Pinnky nodded and walked over to the "Karamell-Kuche" gift shop. Once inside, he pressed the "Okay" icon on the lower-left hand corner of the device. Betty appeared on the screen again...

"Arlght, good. You're inside the shop." said Betty, "Now we tracked the location of the hidden device inside one of the display cases. Look for the display case with a cuckoo clock inside. The clock should have some designs of colorful birds painted onto the front."

Pinky nodded and looked around the shop for that cuckoo clock display. Meanwhile, Perry and Randal were outside next to the fountain, finshing the container full of chocolate truffles.

"That was so good..." said Perry, "I've never eaten truffles like that before."

"Well, this is Walt Disney World!" said Randal, "I bet they always experiment with different sweet foods before turning them into wonderful confections, like chocolate truffles!"

"Speaking of foods..." said Perry, "I wonder where Barren is."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll show up soon." said Randal, "Let's wait in one spot so he dosen't go back and forth looking for us."

At that point, Cheshire walked up to both Perry and Randal. He was smiling with delight...

"Hey guys!" said Cheshire, "How's Germany?"

"Well, I like it." said Randal, "I just got Perry and I some chocolates from the Karamell-Kuche sweet shop. We already ate them all!"

"And I got a glass ornament that looks like the German flag!" said Perry, holding up his plastic bag, "I never knew that Walt Disney World can make beautiful glass ornaments!"

"Well, I got my picture taken with Princess Snow White!" said Cheshire, "She's so beautiful!"

"Hey, where's Barren?" asked Perry, "He should be back from getting some snacks by now!"

At that very moment, Bareen suddenly ran up to the where Perry, Randal and Cheshire were standing. He was smiling, holding a huge plastic container as well as a plastic bag...

"Hey guys!" said Barren, "Sorry that I took so long, but there was a long line for food at Sommerfest! Here, I got you each a big soft pretzel and a can of root beer!"

Barren opened the container and handed everyone a nice huge soft pretzel. There were golden brown and crispy, and they were seasoned with just the right amount of rocky salt. Barren then opened up the plastic bag and handed everyone a can of root beer. Barren had already eaten his pretzel and he had already drank his root beer. As they began to enjoy their snacks, they noticed a firmilar looking person outside of the one of the gift shops...it was none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa.

"This entire pavilion reminds me of Drusselstein!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I can't believe that I'm in a place that reminds me of my traumatic childhood!"

"Dad, all you ever do is embarrass me and talk about your childhood!" said Vanessa, "I'm getting tired of it! Just focus on having fun for once!"

"Vanessa, I' am having fun!" argued Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "But you know my backstories of childhood. I tell them to Perry the Platypus all the time!"

'Yeah, but we are on vacation!" argued Vanessa, "Your backstories don't matter here!"

"Well, then I'll make them matter!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "When get back to Danville, I'm going to build a Make-It-All-Matter Inator or something like that!"

"Dad, this is what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Vanessa, "You are embarrassing me!"

The five animal agents just shook their heads. They could not stand the argument.

"Those two will never stop fighting." said Perry, "It just goes on and on!"

"Hey, where is Pinky?" asked Barren, "Wasn't he with us an hour ago?"

Meanwhile, Pinky was inside of a shop called "Der Teddybar", finishing up with his "Kim Possible" interactive mission. He was on the final part of the game...

"Quick!" exclaimed Betty, "Activate the Foil Plan button, NOW!"

Pinky pushed the "Foil Plan" button on the upper-right corner of the screen. "KABOOM!", the screen showed Dr. Drakken's evil machine bow up. He fell on the floor, crying, screaming, and kicking his legs like a big baby.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PLAN IS RUINED! I'LL END YOU ONE DAY, KIM POSSIBLE!" cried Dr. Drakken, "ONE DAY!'

Pinky laughed at the whole scene before exiting the gift shop. He then saw Betty's face on the screen again...

"Well done, Agent!" said Betty, "You just saved Germany from the destruction of Dr. Drakken! Please select the End Mission button to end your mission. Return this device at the nearest device disposal bin. Thank you for your service!"

Pinky nodded and pushed the "End Mission" button on the upper-right corner of the screen. The phone played some exit music. Pinky dropped the device into a disposal bun disguised as a mailbox. He then looked for Perry, Randal, Barren and Cheshire. He saw them all next to the fountain and walked over to them...

"Hey guys!" said Pinky, "I'm here. Sorry I took so long. I just completed a mission from Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure. Barren, did you get any snacks?"

"Yes. I got everyone a big soft pretzel and a can of root beer!" replied Barren, "There's one of each left for you, Pinky!"

Barren handed Pinky the last remaining soft and and the remaining can of root beer. After Pinky finished them both, he threw the container and empty can into a trash can. After everyone else threw their trash away, they all walked towards the exit of the Germany pavilion.

"Well, let's go to the next World Showcase pavilion." said Pinky, "I think I read that you can meet Princess Mulan here!"

"I wonder what the next pavilion looks like..." said Perry, "It looks like we'll have to see it to find out!"

"I hope I can get us some more snacks!" said Barren, "I love snacks!"

I hope it's just as good as Germany!" said Cheshire, "There's much more to explore."

"We'll see when we enter, guys." said Randal, "We will see..."

And with that, the five animal agents walked out of the Germany section of "World Showcase" and made their way to the next pavilion. It was now 4:50pm. There was much more of "Epcot" to explore...

 **Well, that's Germany for you all! I hope you liked it all. Germay is a very nice pavilion to visit in "World Showcase". Well, I get you weren't expecting Princess Snow White to be there, huh? Well, she was there alright! Also, the pretzels that Barren got for everyone are my favorite food tht I always enjoy from "Epcot"! They're big, soft, and they're so darn delicious! I also hope you like how Pinky accomplished his "Kim Possible" interactive mission and saved "Epcot" from the evil Dr. Drakken!**

 **I also hope that you all liked the appearance of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa. Good old Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so funny and arguementive. Of course, someone had to expect the animal agents to notice them again in this story, sooner or later. Once again, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit" for giving me the idea of incorporating Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa in this chapter!**

 **I also would like to like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for giving me the information on the Germany section of "World Showcase". He gave me the general information such as the names of the gift shops and restaurants as well as details of the surrounding German architecture. I would also like to thank "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3" for providing me with the information about what items are sold inside he gift shops in Germany.**

 **This is the first chapter where not one but three "FanFiction" authors helped me out. Without them, this chapter wouldn't have been written! In the next chapter, the five animal agents shall visit in the next "World Showcase" pavilion. I'm not going to reveal it to you all now, so I'll give you a few hints. In the next pavilion, you can enjoy foods like noodles, rice, sweet & sour chicken, egg rolls, dumplings, and even fortune cookies. Here, you can also explore accient exercises like Kung Fu, and you can meet Princess Mulan. Well, it's time for us to move on to chapter 98 of this magical musical story. Well, here we go!**


	98. Chapter 98: Exploring China

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for another chapter of this magical musical story! In the last chapter, the five animal agents explored the Germany section of "World Showcase". Cheshire met Princess Snow White, Randal and Perry enjoyed some chocolate, Barren got everyone some pretzels and root beer, and Pinky completed a virtual "Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure" interactive mission! Fun time in Germany, huh?**

 **Now in this chapter, the five animal agents shall visit the next "World Showcase" pavilion. The next pavilion is...China! In this China, you can enjoy delicious Chinese cuisine, enjoy wonderful Chinese architecture, and meet Princess Mulan from the animated Disney movie "Mulan"! This chapter shall be a little different from all the others. What is this twist? Why is this chapter different? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **the idea where Princess Mulan comes in was helped out by "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920". Without him, this twist in this chapter wouldn't have been written. Also, You can expect another musical number in this chapter! The song is "Kung Fu Fighting"! I do not own the song, I'm just using it for the purpose of entertainment! Also, I have another shout out at the end of this chapter!**

The five animal agents made a curved left turn and entered the China section of "World Showcase". It was full of Chinese-themed buildings, Asian trees, beautiful flower displays, and outdoor gift stands. There was a quick-service restaurant called "Lotus Blossom Cafe", a few outdoor snack stands, a circular building called the "Kung Fu Training Academy", an outdoor garden display, and a huge indoor gift shop called the "Young Fend Shangdian Shop".

"So this must be a pavilion that resembles China." said Perry, as he, Pinky, Barren, Cheshire and Randal entered the China pavilion, "I've never been to the real China before!"

"Its so beautiful!" said Pinky, "I never seen anything like it before!"

"I want to meet Princess Mulan!" said Cheshire, "I love meeting Disney movie characters!"

"And I'm going to get us some more snacks!" said Barren, "Maybe I'll get us some egg rolls or something!"

"I want to see the Kung Fu Training Academy!" said Randal, "I saw a movie called Kung Fu Panda on TV last night and it was awesome!"

"Look, over there by the called the Young Fend Shangdian Shop!" exclaimed Perry, pointing to the entrance to the gift shop, "Its Princess Mulan!"

"No way!" said Cheshire, "Yep, I see her! She looked looks so beautiful!"

"Yes...yes she does." said Randal, beginning to fall in love with Mulan as he saw her in the distance, "I-I-I think...I'm in love!"

"In love!?" exclaimed Barren, "You're falling in love with the princess!?"

Indeed, it was a beautiful actress dressed up as Princess Mulan. She was smiling, waving to, and greeting guests was they walked past her. She was wearing a beautiful pink Chinese dress. Her long black hair was in a bun on the back of her head. Her face had no pimples or freckles in sight. Her face was as smooth as silk. As the five animal agents walked towards the gift shop, the princess turned to the left and saw the 5 walking animal agents wearing fedoras. She walked over to them...

"Hello there!" said Princess Mulan, "I never seen visitors like you here before."

"Oh, um...hi." said Perry, looking up at the princess, "Nice to meet you, Mulan. I'm Perry the Platypus."

"I'm Pinky the Chihuahua." said Pinky, "Its a nice day, isn't it?"

"I'm Cheshire the Cat..." said Cheshire, "Its very nice to meet you, ma'am!"

"I'm Barren the Beaver." said Barren, "Its so lovely to meet you."

And...I'm...R-R-Randal the Raccoon." said Randal, trying to hide his crush from the princess, "Its...a...beautiful day...isn't it?"

"It sure is a beautiful day." said Mulan, "Tourists have been coming in and out of China all day."

"You're not freaked out by a talking platypus, cat, chihuahua, beaver, and raccoon?" asked Perry.

"Nah!" replied Mulan, "I have red talking dragon where I come from! So you five don't freak me out at all!"

"Mulan, do you know a place where we can all get some snacks?" asked Barren, "I'm in the mood for some egg rolls and some fortune cookies."

"Well, maybe I cam help you five out with that." said Mulan, "Follow me to the Lotus Blossom Cafe."

And with that, Mulan led the five animal agents away from the outside of the gift shop and towards the entrance to the "Lotus Blossom Cafe". Once everyone went inside, the five animal agents sat down at the a round table. Mulan went up to the counter and ordered everyone some egg rolls and some fortune cookies. She then got the order 5 minutes later and placed it on the table. She then sat down with the five animal agents...

"Here you are..." said Mulan, "Some egg rolls and fortune cookies just liked you requested."

"T-t-t-thank you, Princess Mulan." said Randal, trying to hide his blushing cheeks, "This is very nice of you."

"It's my pleasure." said Mulan, "I hope you enjoy the egg rolls. I always recommend them to visitors."

"Yum!" said Barren, as he took a bite from an egg roll, "This is very delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it, Barren." said Mulan, "The Lotus Blossom Cafe is best known for its freshly made egg rolls."

In only 5 minutes, the five animal agents finished up all 10 egg rolls from the square plate. Each animal agent ate 2 crispy egg rolls. After they were done, all that was left on the table to eat, were 5 individually wrapped fortune cookies.

"Let's see what my future is like..." said Perry as he unwrapped his fortune cookie and broke it in half.

Pinky took out a tiny slip of paper from inside the cookie and looked at the message printed on it...

 _"Travel is in your future."_

"Wow, I guess I'm a very big traveler!" said Perry, "I gotta keep these trips up!"

Pinky opened his fortune cookie up next. His fortune slip read...

 _"Happier days are definitely ahead for you. Struggle has ended."_

"Well...I can feel my happiness in my heart..." said Pinky, "I guess I don't need to think about too much while I'm on vacation."

Randal opened up his fortune cookie next. His little slip of paper said...

 _"You are lucky in love."_

"Its knows I'm in love!" Randal thought to himself, "How did it know?!"

Randal tired to hold back his blush from Princess Mulan seeing him. He did not want Mulan to see that he was in love with her.

Cheshire opened his fortune cookie next. His tiny fortune paper said...

 _"Your future is big and bright."_

"Yes, yes it is!" said Chesire.

Barren was the last of the five animal agents to open up his fortune cookie. His fortune read...

 _"A land of sweetness awaits you_

"Oh man!" said Barren, "Sweetness! It knows I love food!"

"Thanks for the snacks, Princess Mulan." said Perry, "Is there anything else you would like to recommend to us?"

"Well, have you ever seen the Kung Fu Training Academy?" asked Princess Mulan.

The five animal agents shook their heads. It was true that they loved fighting their enemies every day, but since the one-week vacation had started, they hadn't event thought ONCE about their evil scientist enemies. They were just too busy having fun.

"No, we haven't." said Perry, "What's that like?"

"Is it exciting?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood for something exciting."

"It's no boring, is it?" asked Randal, "I'm not a fan of boring places."

"Don't worry, it's no boring." replied Mulan, "Follow me and I'll take you all there to visit."

And with that, the five animal agents followed Princess Mulan outside of the "Lotus Blossom Cafe". She then led them past the gift shop, past an outdoor gift stand, and up to the main double doors to the "Kung Fu Training Academy" building. She opened the doors and led everyone inside. The walls around the room were decorated in red wallpaper with pure golden columns along it. There was even a huge golden dragon statue on the archway above another doorway. Inside the next room, as a wide curved balcony overlooking a very huge room.

Insidet the huge room below were 200 men wearing white karate outfits. Each of these outfits had a black cloth belt tied around the waist. The 200 men were throwing punches into the air, practicing their punching skills. Their sensei was named Sensei Jack. He was at the front of the room, wearing a black karate outfits and a black cloth belt at the waist. Jack was shouting out constant phrases to motivate the students. The five animal agents and Mulan looked down over the edge of the balcony and watched the sensei in action.

"Here, we don't show mercy!" shouted Sensei Jack, "Mercy is for the weak! Here, in this room, we learn to beat the opponent until he or she dies! He or she is the enemy! The enemy deserves no mercy! Is that understood?!"

"YES SENSEI!" shouted all of the students together at the same time.

At that very moment, Sensei Jack looked up and noticed Princess Mulan and the five animal agents. He quickly stopped his shouting.

"Stop your punches!" said Sensei Jack, "Princess Mulan is here! You know what we do when she visits..."

All 200 students stopped what they were doing, turned around, and bowed for Mulan. The students all looked up and smiled at Mulan and the 5 five animal agents.

"Hello again, Princess Mulan!" said Sensei Jack, "Who are your friends?"

"Sensei Jack, this is Perry, Pinky, Cheshire, Randal, and Barren!" said Mulan, "I invited them to watch your training session!"

"Very well." said Sensei Jack, "I was almost done with the session anyways. Visitors, prepare to be amazed!"

The reminder of the training session included punches, kicking, and flipping in the air. Needless to say, the five animal agents were very impressed by all of it. They clapped and cheered the whole time! After 12 minutes of watching the rest of the training session, Sensei Jack looked back up at the Princess again...

"Princess, before we stop for the evening, we would all like to perform a musical number!" said Jack, "We've been practicing all month!"

"Go right ahead!" said Princess Mulan, "My friends and I could use a little song!"

Sensei Jack nodded and opened up a set of double doors to his left. An African-American man in a yellow karate outfit and a black cloth belt walked in.

"Who is that?" asked Pinky.

"That is Master Mike!" said Mulan, "He's the Grand Master of Kung Fu here at the Kung Fu Traning Academy. He's in a much higher position than Sensei Jack here."

"I never knew that there was a higher position than the Sensei when it came to Kung Fu." said Pinky, "Thanks for showing us the inside, here."

"It's no problem at all!" said Mulan, "I love showing guests around."

At that point, music started playing in the background. Master Mike stood in the front of the room. Sensei Mike walked down the aisle in the middle of the 200 students, looking left and right to make sure that none of the students were goofing off. The musical number then began...

 _(All 200 Kung Fu students shows off several fight moves while singing...)_  
 _Kung Fu Studnets (singing): Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting_  
 _Those kicks were fast as lightning_  
 _In fact, it was a little bit frightening_  
 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _There was funky China men from funky Chinatown_  
 _They were chopping them up_  
 _They were chopping them down_  
 _It's an ancient Chinese art_  
 _And everybody knew their part_  
 _From a fainting, to a slip_  
 _And a kickin' from the hip_  
 _Everybody was Kung Fu fighting_  
 _Those kids were fast as lightning_  
 _In fact it was a little bit fright'ning_  
 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong_  
 _He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on_  
 _We took the bow and made a stand_  
 _Started swaying with the hand_  
 _A sudden motion made me skip_  
 _Now we're into a brand new trip_

 _Everybody was Kung Fu fighting_  
 _Those kids were fast as lightning_  
 _In fact it was a little bit fright'ning_  
 _But they did it with expert timing_

 _Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha_  
 _Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha_  
 _Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha_  
 _Keep on, keep on, keep on_  
 _Sure enough_  
 _Everybody was Kung Fu fighting_  
 _Those kids were fast as lightning_  
 _In fact it was a little bit fright'ning_  
 _Make sure you have expert timing_  
 _Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning!_

 _(The music stops playing in the back...The five animal agents and Princess Mulan cheer for the performance...)_

"Well done, Jack!" said Master Mike, "You have taught these students well. Hasn't he, Princess Mulan?"

"Yes, yes he has Mike!" replied Mulan, "Your students really have been practicing."

"That song was nice!" said Perry, "But my friends and I have to go."

"Yeah..." said Pinky, "We have more exploring to do."

"Good point." said Barren, "And maybe I'll be able to find more snacks in the next pavilion."

"Thanks for taking us here, Princess Mulan." said Cheshire, "You've been very helpful."

"Thank you so much, Princess!" said Randal, "You're the best tour guide we've ever had."

"It was my pleasure." said Mulan, "Enjoy the rest of Epcot!"

And with that, the five animal agents walked out of the exit of the "Kung Fu Training Academy" building. Once outside, the five animal agents made their way out of the China pavilion and walked towards the next pavilion of "World Showcase". Randal kept looking back, trying to hide his blushing from his secret crush on Princess Mulan...

 **And that was China for all of you. I added a unique twist with Princess Mulan, didn't I? Yes, I sure did. I hoped you all enjoyed the musical number of "Kung Fu Fighting", as well as the idea of Randal falling in love with Mulan. This chapter was a nice one, as it reminds me of my own time I had my first egg roll from there when I was only 5 years old. I also had my first fortune cookie there when I was 5 years old as well.**

 **The name of the gift shop was told to me by "FanFiction" author, "Relm03". So, I really must thank him for that. I also must thank "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit" for helping me out with what each little fortune inside the fortune cookie said on it. With out these three "FanFiction" authors, this chapter would not have been as good as it looks!**

 **Well, in the next chapter, the five animal agents shall explore another "World Showcase" pavilion. This pavilion coming up in chapter 99 looks like Norway! What will happen in Norway? Will the animal agents do or see anything? Will there be any rides to go on? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 99 to find out. It's time for us to move on to the next chapter of this wonderful musical story. Here we go...**


	99. Chapter 99: Exploring Norway

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, the five animal agents explored the China pavilion of "World Showcase" and went on a personal tour led by Princess Mulan. Everyone egg rolls and fortune cookies, and then they explored the "Kung Fu Training Academy" building. Randal even had a secret crush on Princess Mulan! What a twist, huh?**

 **I'm sorry for another delay in updating this story. Not only was "FanFiction" down for half a day, but I've been busy with my family as well as preparing for my upcoming high school field trip to my annual fair. I also have been very busy with my school work. I hope to avoid delays in the future. Also, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author "Q** **uanktumspirit" for mentioning the "Frozen" movie to me, inspiring this chapter. Thank you very much "** **Quanktumspirit"! You are so inspiring!**

 **Well, it's time for chapter 99 to begin after a long delay. In this chapter, the five animal agents shall explore the Norway section of "World Showcase". The Norway section used to have a ride called "Maelstorm" which closed for good in 2013 and is being replaced by an attraction based on the Disney movie "Frozen". And yes, Norway was the main setting of the movie "Frozen". Well, let's not waste anymore time and begin chapter 99 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**

The animal agents entered the Norway section of "World Showcase". It was a very Norwegian detailed pavilion. There was tons of Norwegian architecture, a few outdoor snack carts, a ride called "Melstorm", a few Viking ship displays, a table service restaurant called "Restaurant Akershus", a long gift shop for with tons of Norwegian style merchandise items, several outdoor gift stands, and a Norwegian bakery called "Kringla Bakeri og Kafe". Hundreds of families were walking all around, exploring the pavilion.

"So, I guess this is what Norway looks like." said Perry, "I've never been to Norway before!"

"But you, you're in a sneak-peak of what Norway is really like!" said Pinky, "Cool, huh?"

"Yes, yes it is very cool." said Perry, "I'm going to look through the gift shop!"

"I'll go with you, Perry." said Randal, "Well, I'm in the mood to get a souvenir."

"Me too." said Pinky, "I want to see what Norway as to offer as gifts."

"Alright, no problem..." said Perry, "Wanna come, Barren?"

"No thanks." said Barren, "I'm going to get us all a snack!"

"Look for something meaty!" said Cheshire, "I'm in the mood for some meat to eat!"

"Alright, I'll see what there is." asked Barren, "I'm sure I'll find something meaty."

"Barren, you are SO addicted to snacking!" said Pinky, "I'm surprised that you're not physically sick yet!"

Barren nodded and walked away to look for a nearby outdoor snack stand to get some snacks for everyone. Perry, Pinky and Randal went into the gift shop. Cheshire looked around the pavilion, taking multiple pictures of the area and scenery around him. Barren walked up to a line of 16 people waiting in front of a neabry snack stand. After waiting in line for 10 minutes, it was finally Barren's turn. This outdoor snack stand sold bags of assorted chips, bottled soft drinks, candied almonds, bottled water, hot dogs, fruit salad, and freshly roasted turkey legs.

"Hello. Can I help you, sir?" asked the male cast member, "Can I interest you in some candied almonds?"

"No thanks. I would like 5 turkey legs please." said Barren, showing the cast member his "O.W.C.A" badge, "That's all. Nothing else."

"Alright, sir." said the cast member, tying the order in the cash register, "Just stand on the right end of the for a few seconds and wait while I put together your order."

Barren nodded and stood to the right of the cart. The cast member handed him a receipt with the words "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" written on the back in black letters. After 2 minutes, he handed Barren a big plastic container. Inside the container where 5 warm turkey legs. Inside was also 10 small packets of barbeque sauce. The sauce was both sweet and smoky.

"Thanks sir." said Barren, taking the plastic container, "You have a good day."

"You're welcome, sir." said the cast member, "Enjoy the rest of Epcot!"

And with that, Barren walked away and sat down on a nearby bench. He opened up the container, took out one of the five turkey legs, squirted 2 packets of barbeque sauce on it, and ate it up. Once he was done, he closed up he container, stood up from the bench, and threw the 2 used sauce packets into a nearby trashcan. He then looked around for Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Cheshire. Meanwhile, Perry, Pinky, and Randal were inside the main gift shop, browsing through all the Norway-themed merchandise. There were items like stuffed animal plush toys, plastic Viking helmets, Viking costumes, Viking action figures, picture books, music CDs, chapter books, assorted candies, decorative plates, towels, swimming goggles, plastic Viking spears, caps, scarfs, mittens, assorted Disney trading pins, movie DVDs, t-shirts, jackets, swimsuits, souvenir cups, snow globes, Viking ship playsets, kitchen tools, postcards, and even placemats.

"What am I going to choose?" asked Randal, "There's so much to choose from in this store!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something!" said Pinky, "I found what I wanted back in the Japan pavilion."

"And I found what I wanted back in the Germany pavilion." said Perry, "Trust me, Randal. You'll find something that you like."

Randal nodded and continue browsing the many shelves of merchandise inside the gift shop. As he did, Perry and Pinky looked around the gift shop too. Needless to say, despite the advice from Perry and Pinky, Randal still had a hard time choosing what to get from the store. Meanwhile, Cheshire was outside, still taking pictures of the Norwegian scenery around him.

"Now these are very fine looking pictures." said Cheshire, "I should've been a photographer instead of a secret agent!"

At that point, Barren walked up to him, holding a plastic container...

"Hey Cheshire." said Barren, "How are your pictures coming out?"

"They're coming out great!" said Cheshire, "Did you get the snacks?"

"Yes, yes I did." replied Barren, "And, I got something meaty!"

"Great!" said Cheshire, "What did you get?"

"I got everyone each a turkey leg." replied Barren, "And, I got everyone each two barbecue sauce packets."

"That sounds yummy!" said Cheshire, as Barren opened up the plastic container, "And I LOVE barbecue sauce!"

Cheshire took out a turkey leg, as well as 2 barbecue sauce packets. He squirted the sauce onto the turkey leg and then he ate it up. Once he was done, he threw the empty sauce packets away into a nearby trash can.

"Thanks for the turkey leg, Barren." said Cheshire, "It was really good!"

"Well, let's go find Perry, Pinky, and Randal." said Barren, "I don't want they're turkey legs to get cold."

And with that, Barren closed up the plastic container, and he and Cheshire walked into the gift shop to find Perry, Pinky, and Randal. Inside the gift shop, something on a shelf caught Randal's eyes...it was a small model display of a Viking ship. It had tiny details such as an ancient design on the sail, a few tiny oars, and even a few tiny Viking figurines inside the boat.

This...this is perfect!" said Randal, "Perry! Pinky! I found what I wanted to get!"

"See, I told you that you would find something!" said Perry, "That Viking shop looks very impressive!"

"I'm glad you found something you like, Randal." said Pinky, "I know that you would."

Randal smiled, took the model off the shelf, and carried it to the nearby check out desk. He waited behind a line of 6 other people for about 10 minutes before it was his turn.

"I would like this model please." said Randa, showing his "O.W.C.A" badge to the female cast member behind the register, "This Viking ship looks like a very impressive work of art!"

"Alright..." said the female cast member, "Just allow me to put it in a bag for you."

Randal nodded and handed the Viking ship model to the female cast member. She took out a plastic bag, opened it up, placed the model into it, and handed the plastic bag to Randal.

"Thanks ma'am." said Randal, "You have a nice day."

"You have a good day too, sir." said the female cast member, "Enjoy the rest of Epcot!"

And with that, Randal walked back over to where Perry and Pinky were standing. They didn't want anything from the gift shop, so they both walked outside of it with Randal. Outside, they saw Barren with Cheshire, holding a plastic container...

"Hey guys!" said Barren, "How was the gift shop?"

"It was fine, but I couldn't find anything that I liked." replied Perry.

"I couldn't find anything that I liked either." said Pinky, "Oh well, at least I found some decent items back at the Japan pavilion."

"Did you find anything, Randal?" asked Barren.

"Yes, yes I did." replied Randal, holding up his plastic bag, "I got a detailed Viking ship model!"

"Speaking of getting stuff, I got you three each a turkey leg." said Barren, opening up the plastic container, "I also got you three each 2 packets of barbecue sauce. Enjoy!"

Perry, Pinky, and Randal each took a turkey leg out of the container and squirted some barbecue sauce on it. After that, they ate them up, enjoying the meaty, sweet, and smoky taste. After they were done, Barren threw away the empty plastic container and the used sauce packets into a nearby trashcan...

"That was delicious!" said Perry, "I loved the sweet and smoky taste."

"Well, now that we're finished eating, what should we do now?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood for a ride!"

"Well, there is a ride here called Maelstorm..." said Randal, looking at his park map, "But it says here that a live performance of Let It Go is performed by Elsa in front of the entrance of the ride every day at 5:30pm."

"What time is it now?" asked Barren, "I want to see a live performance!"

"It's 5:25pm right now..." replied Cheshire, looking at his watch, "And I read online that this live performance is based on the 2013 Disney film, Frozen."

"Frozen!? No way!" exclaimed Perry, "Come on, let's go see it!"

And with that, the five animal agents walked towards the entrance area around the "Maelstorm" attraction to watch this live performance...

 **Well, It looks like Perry, Pinky, Barren, Randal and Cheshire are about to watch a live performance of "Let It Go" from the hit Disney movie "Frozen"! Yep, in 2013, "Frozen" came out and became an instant hit all over the world. I saw the film only ONCE and I really enjoyed it. I also didn't expect that twist near the end.**

 **I hoped you all liked the exploration of the Norway section of "World Showcase". I'm not a huge fan of Norway, but I just had to include it into the story. I loved the "Maelstorm" ride a lot before it sadly closed for good in 2013. But, I hope the upcoming "Frozen" attraction to replace it is just as good. What could possibly go wrong with a "Walt Disney World" attraction?**

 **In chapter 100, we'll witness this live performance and enjoy it all! I'm so excited for the next chapter as it'll include several shout outs at the beginning and at the end of the chapter. I've worked very hard to make it this far and I'm so close! I can feel it! Well, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 100 of this wonderful musical story. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Here we go...**


	100. Chapter 100: Let It Go!

**This is it. I did it. Yes, I did it. This is not a joke...I did it. I, GiovanniGo, officially made it to chapter 100 of this magical musical story! YAY! I'M AT CHAPTER 100! HOORAY FOR ME! YAHOO! YES! YEAH, I DID IT! OH YEAH! YAY! I MADE IT! I made it to my very first triple digit numbered chapter! After 9 whole months of constant writing, delays, and more writing, I finally reached chapter 100 of this story, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical"!**

 **However, I wasn't alone the whole time. I had the continuing support of many "FanFiction" authors who inspired me, gave me ideas, and motivated me to keep on writing. Without their wonderful support, I would not have made it this far. This chapter shall include a musical number from the Disney movie, "Frozen". But before we begin, I have lots of shout outs to make. I'll do the first few shout outs now, and the rest after the chapter.**

 **My first shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365". He has tons of great "Wreck It Ralph", "Rugrats" and other great themed stories. With his many positive reviews, I kept on writing up to this point. He also used his past trips to "Walt Disney World" to help me write this story.**

 **My second shout out goes to "FanFiction" author** **Quanktumspirit". Not only did she give my story many positive reviews, but she also gave me ideas for many chapters in this story. She even inspired this 100th chapter!**

 **My third shout out goes to "FanFiction" author "FanficFan920". He also gave me ideas for many attractions that the characters go on in this story. It all started when he gave me an idea for when the animal agents visited "Tomorrowland" in the "Magic Kingdom" chapters! He kept on giving me more and more ideas!**

 **My fourth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3". She has enjoyed every single one of my chapters in this story and has inspired me to keep on going.**

 **My fifth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, Relm03". He's been to "Walt Disney World" a while ago and used that trip to help me out with some of the chapters. He's reviewed almost every single chapter of this story and they're all positive reviews! He even asked me to PM him for advice for chapters if I ever need help.**

 **My sixth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "T** **heGreatGodzilla". Despite only reviewing a chapter or two, his reviews still inspired me to keep going. He also has a lot of good stories to check out.**

 **My seventh shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "PFT3000". He has reviewed several chapters of this story and as motivated me to keep going. Even though he didn't review EVERY single chapter, he is still a great motivator to me!**

 **That's all the current shout outs for now. They'll be more shout outs at the end of this 100th chapter. I'm so happy that I made it this far! I never thought I would, but I did! I made it to my very first triple-digit numbered chapter in any of my stories!** **Well, let's not waste any more time and begin the long awaited 100th chapter of this wonderful musical story. Here we go...**

Perry, Pinky, Randal, Cheshire, and Randal all walked over to the entrance area in front of the "Maelstorm" ride building. A huge area around it was roped-off. Hundreds of random guests and the five animal agents all gathered around it. A voice came over a nearby intercom speaker...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice, "Boys and girls...please welcome the Queen of Norway! She's the one, the only...Elsa! Please join her as she performs the hit song from Frozen, Let It Go!"

Everyone cheered as a beautiful actress dressed up as Elsa from "Frozen" came out of the ride's "Stand-By" entrance. She was wearing the same sparkly light-blue dress from the movie. The animal agents opened up their mouths in shock at how Elsa looked...

"Wow, I've never seen anyone that pretty in my life!" exclaimed Randal, forgetting about his crush on Princess Mulan, "She's...she's...she's more beautiful than Princess Mulan!"

"You changed your Disney princess crush that easily?" asked Perry.

"Yes..." replied Randal, "Yes, I did."

"Did you see the movie Frozen, Perry?" asked Pinky, "I saw it on TV last night."

"I saw it on TV in Danville a week ago..." replied Perry, "I DID NOT expect that twist with the evil Prince Hans!"

"That was a BIG twist!" said Cheshire, "That was the best Disney film EVER!"

"I don't agree..." said Perry, "While I loved the movie Frozen a lot, I think the new film, Inside Out is the best Disney film ever!"

At that point, all of the cheering spectators quieted down as music started to play in the background. Else began to sing her famous musical number...

 _(Everyone cheers…music begins playing in the background…Elsa begins dancing around the inside of the roped-off area…she then begins to sing "Let It Go"…)_

 _Elsa (signing): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

 _Well, now they know!_

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back any more._

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door._

 _I don't care what they're going to say._

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _(Elsa stands on top of a nearby crate...she holds out her arms and twirls around...fake snow begins to shower the entire viewing area...)_

 _It's funny how some distance,_

 _makes everything seem small._

 _And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do,_

 _to test the limits and break through._

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

 _I'm free!_

 _(Elsa steps down from the crate and continues dancing around the roped-off area...)_

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _I am one with the wind and sky._

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _You'll never see me cry._

 _Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground._

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

 _I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

 _(Elsa stops twirling and_

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

 _Let it go, let it go!_

 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand, in the light of day!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._

 _(Everyone cheered as Elsa bows for her performance…the fake snow stops showering the area...the music stops playing in the background…she then disappears back into the ride's entrance…)_

"Thank you all for joining Elsa in her fantastic performance of Let It Go!" said the male voice over the intercom, "Please do not block the ride entrance and enjoy the rest of your magical day here at Epcot!"

Several "Walt Disney World" cast members began to open up the area again. The "Melstorm" ride's entrance was now open up to guests again. The five animal agents were still cheering for the wonderful performance...

"GO ELSA!" cheered Perry, as everyone cheered, "YOU GO, GIRL!"

"What a great performance!" said Pinky, "Even oUtside the movie, Elsa is a very good singer!"

"I didn't think that such a performance like that could happen!" said Randal, "And Elsa...oh Elsa. She is so pretty!"

"Oh Randal..." said Perry, "Your Disney princess crushes are funny but yet, creepy at the same time."

"But she IS pretty, Perry." said Randal, "You have to agree with me, don't you?"

Perry just nodded slightly...

"Hey guys, want to go on Maelstorm?" asked Cheshire, "It's open after all!"

"Great idea, Cheshire." said Perry, "What kind of ride is it?"

"Well, according to the map, it's a boat ride about Norway's past." said Cheshire, "And after the ride is over, you have the option to watch a 5-minute short film summarizing Norway itself."

"Norway is the country of Vikings, isn't it?" asked Randal, snapping out of his princess crush, "I mean, the whole Norway pavilion around us looks like a Viking-filled country."

"Well, it used to be like that in the past..." explained Cheshire, "But now, Norway is much different. The film will probably explain more about it."

"That's sounds like something fun to go on!" said Pinky, "Let's go before the lines get too long!"

"Pinky's right..." said Perry, "If there's a perfect time to go, that time is now!"

"I can't wait to learn more about Norway!" said Randal, "It'll be like a very fun history lesson in Walt Disney World!"

And with that, the five animal agents entered the ride through the ride's "Fast Pass" entrance. This ride would be full of many surprises for them to see...

 **Well, that was the conclusion of the long awaited 100th chapter! Well, what did you all think? Did you like it? Did you LOVE IT?! I bet you all did. Yep, I used the hit song, "Let It Go" from the famous 2013 Disney film, "Frozen". I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem like much, but it's the best idea I could come up with to celebrate my 100th chapter. And now, like I said at the beginning, I have the last few shout outs to give.**

 **My eight shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "Koopabros451". Formerly known as "Bowserbutt", this wonderful author has reviewed some of my chapters of this story. He is another one of the many "FanFiction" authors who has inspired me to keep on writing.**

 **My ninth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "Jessie Hamster". She has written my favorite story on "FanFiction" called, "The Chronicles of Phineas Flynn". Check it out when you can and review it. It deserves some more reviews! This wonderful author also inspired me to never give up on writing.**

 **My tenth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "Still A Lover Of Franchises". This author has reviewed a few chapters and has also inspired me to keep on going. Check out this author's stories when you get the chance.**

 **My eleventh shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "P** **rimadonnabloodbath". She reviewed over half of this story's chapters with really positive reviews. It's so nice to get great reviews like hers!**

 **My twelfth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "S** **cooby823945". He is another one of those authors who has inspired me to kept on writing this story. Despite the fact that he's only reviewed a couple of chapters, I used those reviews to motivate myself to keep on writing.**

 **My thirteenth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "** **Imagining Creativity". Even though she has reviewed only one or two chapters, she has still motivated me to keep on writing up to this point.**

 **My fourteenth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "S** **murfsandharrypotterrock12". She's reviewed a few chapters of my story with great enthusiasm! Thank you, and hope you continue to motivate me some more!**

 **And my fifteenth and final shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "** **Wakkowarnerlover"! His story called "Fantasy" was the main inspiration behind this story. I read it and I liked it. It only has 4 reviews despite how well written the story is. After reading it, I decided to make this super long remake! It's not only based on "Fantasy", but it's also based on my many vacations to "Walt Disney World". I'm an annual pass holder and I go there all the time!**

 **Before we move on to chapter 101, allow me to just say one last thing before we do so...Thank you, thank you all. Thank you so much for inspiring me to get up to this point. I have made it up to tripe-digit numbered chapters and I'm looking forward to continuing this magical musical story. Give yourselves a big hug and a huge round of applause! You all deserve it! Without any of you, I wouldn't have made it up to this point. Read and review this story, knowing that you all were the many "FanFiction" authors responsible for motivating me to make it this far. Well, it's time to move on. Goodbye for now, everyone! I'll see you all in chapter 101 of this wonderful musical story. Ready? Great! Here we go...**


	101. Chapter 101: Maelstrom

**Hell again, readers of "FanFiction". The last chapter was not only my 100th chapter, but it was a huge celebration! From now on, only triple-digit numbered chapters shall be posted. Yep, this is a huge deal for me as well as all of you wonderful "FanFiction" authors who have been reading and reviewing this story! All of you readers mean a lot oto me, even those who don't review this story. All of you have been very supportive!**

 **In the last chapter, the five animal agents enjoyed a wonderful live performance of "Let It Go" performed my Princess Elsa from the Disney movie "Frozen". In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, Randal, Baren, and Cheshire shall ride the "Maelstorm" attraction in the heart of the Norway pavilion of "World Showcase". This ride was sadly closed in 2013 in real life, but I decided that for this story, the five animal agents should ride it. I last rode it in December of 2012 and I was sad when I hard it was closed for good.**

 **That ride will be missed. Rest in peace "Maeltstorm", rest in peace. Once again, I'm sorry for another delay of this chapter, but I've been busy with some family problems. And with a huge school field trip coming up, it's getting harder and harder to update this story. But now, I'm back on track, with many more magical chapters to come. And I'm sorry if some parts of this ride seem incorrect, but I'm not much of an historian with knowledge or Norwegian history or customs. I did the best I could with the information.** **Well, let's stop chatting and let's begin chapter 101 of this magical musical story!**

The five animal agents walked through the "Fast Pass" queue of the "Maelstorm" attraction. After walking through the queue, they made it to the boarding station area. A female cast member directed the five animal agents to the front row. Each boat looked like a scaled down version of a Viking ship with no masts or sails. Each boat had 6 rows of seats. Each row could hold 5 guests each. Each boat could hold a total of 30 guests. After 25 other guests stood behind the other metal gates for the other rows, a Viking ship entered the boarding station area. The metal gates opened up and the five animal agents, as well as the 25 other guests stepped into the boat. Once seated, the metal gates closed up...

"Now THIS is what I call traveling like a Viking!" said Perry, "We get to ride in a real Viking ship!"

"Attention all travelers..." said a voice over the intercom, "During your journey through Norway, please remain seated with your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the Viking ship at all times. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, video taping, and taking flash pictures during your journey. And now, please enjoy your wonderful adventure through Norway!"

And with that, the boat was dispatched out of the station. Once again, this "Walt Disney World" water ride moved its boats throughout the track by strong running currents. It entered a very dark tunnel...

"This is kind of creepy..." said Randal, "We just started this ride but we're entering a dark tunnel!"

"Randal, stop being afraid!" said Pinky, "You seem to be afraid of so things sometimes..."

The boat suddenly went up a hill climb. As the boat went up, a series of lights that looked like stars in the sky came on over the boat. As magical sounds played in the background, a male narrator's voice spoke over a hidden intercom...

"Ah, it looks to we have visitors today!" said the narrator, "In the past, Norway was must different from how it is now. Much, much different. Instead of fishing and sports like in the present, Norway offered many things such as Vikings, constant wars, and mythical beasts such as dragons, and the great god known as, Odin. Today you will take a trip through the magical past version of Norway."

The boat reached the top of the hill climb and moved forward horizontally again. It entered a huge set of a mythical Norwegian forest. It almost looked like the forest from the "Disney Channel" animated series "Gravity Falls".

"You know, this looks like that mysterious setting from Gravity Falls." said Cheshire, "If only Mable and Dipper could see this place."

"Mable would be interested by this place..." said Barren, "But I'm sure Dipper would freak out!"

"Of course Dipper would freak out!" said Perry, "I've seen that show before and I've seen how freaked out Dipper gets all the time."

The boat suddenly stopped in front of a huge three-headed monster animatronic. This animatronic was of the Norwegian god, Odin. He did not looked pleased with the idea of a Viking ship stopping by his territory...

"Uh oh..." said Randal, "This doesn't look good!"

"No, no it doesn't." replied Perry, as the animatronic Odin began to speak...

"Well, it looks like we have some intruders!" said the three heads of Odin, "Go away! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR! DISAPPEAR!"

At that moment, a track-switch system hidden beneath the water took effect, moving the stopped Viking ship to the left for a few degrees. The switch track system stopped and the boat fell backwards down a downward slope. Needless to say, the reactions from the five animal agents were priceless.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the five animal agents in excitement as the boat went down.

"SPLASH!" the boat landed at the bottom of the slope, nearly soaking all of the guests inside the boat with water. The boat then continued to move slowly backward past some more scenery. It went past some scenery that resembled a section of land filled with each icebergs and snow. On the left, a huge animatronic polar bear was standing on its hind legs, roaring at the passing guests.

"Woah, that polar bear looks so realistic!" remarked Perry, as the boat went past the icy setting, "I wonder why it's on its hind legs..."

"Polar bears usually do what when they're hungry." said Pinky, "They eat raw fish and other small sea animals."

The boat suddenly went backwards up another hill climb. Once at the top, the boat went back into a horizontal position again. The setting around the boat looked like a huge mysterious forests with very detailed rocky walls. The boat moved backward until it reached the very back of the ride structure.

The water behind the boat was connected to a small oval-shaped whole in the rocky well, creating a waterfall outside the front of the ride near the entrances! Luckily, the whole wasn't big enough for the boat to go throuch, otherwise an accident would happen. Randal turned around and saw the waterfall's oval-shaped hole behind the boat...

"AAAHHH! We're going to fall outside!" exclaimed Randal, "What kind of Walt Disney World ride is this?!"

"Relax, Randal!" said Pinky, "I'm pretty sure that a Walt Disney World ride wouldn't let its boats fall of the track."

At that moment, the boat suddenly stopped again. Everyone could see a huge vine-covered rock in the middle of the water. It had a huge animatronic face with two large eyes, a stiff grey house, and a slowly moving mouth. Another hidden track-switch system hidden beneath the water took effect and moved the boat a few degrees to the right. The, the boat moved forward agian, approaching another downward slope...

"Uh oh..." said Randal, "Here we go again!"

"WOOSH!" the boat sped down the slope. "SPLASH!" the boat landed into the water below, soaking only a few guests sitting in the back rows. Everyone laughed and cheered from the entire experience.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's do this ride again!"

"No way!" said Randal, "I'm NOT going on this ride again!"

The boat sailed slowly through the track into the final room of the attraction. This one looked like the pier area of modern Norway at sunset. The room was partially dark on the right and partially lit up on the left. The left of the room had a lighting mixture of orange, red, and pink, making it look like a real sunset. Inside the water were quarter-scale miniatures of oil rigs in the middle of an ocean...

"Okay..." said Perry, "I'm guessing this is what modern Norway is like...in the water nearby."

"As you can see..." said the male narrator's voice, "Norway was full of several mythical surpirs sew in the past. Not, it's a peaceful country of many different cultural customs, may different people, various tasty foods, may religious differences, and many different beliefs. Thanks for sailing with us and remember...Norway's spirit will always be an adventure!"

The boat made a small right turn, exiting through a circular doorway. The boat then entered an unboarding station area, stopping alongside the unloading station on the right. The entire station setting looked like a wooden building-filled pier of modern Norway at night time. Several lights lip up the indoor exit station. To the left of the entire room was a pair of two closed double doors, leading into the theater shaping a 5-minute film about Norway. As the boat stopped, a small announcement came on over the intercom...

"Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the Viking ship to your right..." said the voice over the intercom, "And please, watch your children as you exit. Enjoy the rest of your day here at Epcot!"

The five animal agents and the 25 other random guests stepped off the Viking ship and stood in front of the double doors to the theater. It would be another 3 minutes before the doors would open up...

"That ride was very short!" said Pinky, "It was nice and all, but I wish it would have been longer!"

"Me too!" said Perry, "This ride doesn't even take your picture like Splash Mountain does!"

"I thought it was kind of scary." said Randal, "That Odin animatronic was the scariest part!"

"Well, at least the twist with the boats going backward was nice!" said Cheshire, "I DID NOT expect a BOAT RIDE to have boats that temporarily go backwards!"

"Well, I wonder what this upcoming short film is about." said Barren, "I just wish these doors would open already."

"I'm sure they'll open any second now." said Pinky, "Just be patient.

The doors suddenly automatically swung open. All of the random guests including the five animal agents walked through the doors and entered the theater. The theater had a huge screen in the front, 100 wooden seats to sit down on, and an open doorway on the right. Some people kept on walking through the other doorway into the gift shop. However, some of the guests chose to sit down and watch the 5-minute short film about Norway. Perry, Pinky, Randal, Barren, and Cheshire got lucky and found some seats in the very front row.

After 3 minutes, about 12 other random guests sat down in the theater just as the entry doors on the left closed up. The doorway on the right remained open for if guests wanted to leave the theater before the film ended. The lights dimmed and everyone inside the theater quoted down. The screen lit up and showed the title of the small film called "The Spirit of Norway". And then, the small film began playing...

"Norway is a very amazing and beautiful country." said an off-screen narrator, "Its a country of fishing, sports, and tourism. In the past however, Norway was a land full of Vikings..."

The first 3 minutes of the film showed almost nothing but a live-action Viking battle. There were torches being lit up, boats getting lit on fire, swords clanging, and even shouts of the many Vikings killing and hurting each other. However, the last two minutes of the film were very different. They showed footage of what Norway is like today. There was footage of fisherman bringing in huge nets full of fish, tourists exploring the Norwegian cities, citizens eating at many restaurants, people playing many kinds of sports, people going birdwatching in some Norwegian forests, and so much more! Finally, the film ended with a Norwegian city by the sea being shown at sunset. The screen blackened and turned off. All of the lights inside the theater came on. Every own cheered and got up to leave the theater.

"That show was very nice." said Perry, as he, Pinky, Barren, Randal and Cheshire exited the theater and entered the gift shop, "It's was short but I kind of liked it."

"Me too." said Randal, "I liked it a lot better than the ride."

"Well, why don't we go explore the next pavilion?" asked Cheshire, "I'm getting tired of Norway."

"That's not a bad idea." said Pinky, "Let's go!"

"I hope the next pavilion is much better than Norway!" said Barren, "Maybe they'll have better snacks!"

"Barren, all you've been thinking about is snacks." said Perry, "When will it stop?"

"After we leave the last World Showcase pavilion." replied Barren, "Then I will stop!"

And with that, the five animal agents walked out of the gift shop and walked on the path that lead them out of the Norway pavilion of "World Showcase". The next pavilion was not only a very good one, but it was the last pavilion of the entire "World Showcase" attraction of "Epcot"...

 **And that was the "Maelstorm" attraction for you all. Yep, Norway used to be a place full of Vikings, blood, and war. But now, it's a peaceful country, known for fishing and many sports. And it's also known to be a country for hundreds of tourists to visit every year. Yes, Norway as changed a lot over the years and it will continue to change for many years to come. Norway was also been the setting for many film such as "How to Train Your Dragon", "How to Train Your Dragon 2", and "Frozen"!**

 **I must give a HUGE thanks to "FanFiction" author, "Relm03" for giving me all of the information I needed to help complete this chapter. Thank you so much "Relm03"! You've been a big help. It is a real shame that this attraction closed for good in 2013, but this chapter shall serve as a written memorial on remembering just how great the ride was while it was in operation. I also hope you all liked the "Gravity Falls" refecnce in this chapter! That show ended recently, so I knew that I had to add a refecnce to it somewhere! I made a few changes in the ride but they're not too big a deal. At least the ride is perfect!**

 **In the next chapter, the five animal agent shall move on to the FINAL "World Showcase" pavilion in "Epcot". This country is known for great foods like tacos, burritos, nachos, quesadillas, guacamole, tortilla chips, and much more. This country is also known for cultural outfits like sombreros, and great musical instruments like maracas. Can anyone guess what this country is? If yes, great! If now, then you'll just have to read chapter 102 to find out! Well, it's time to move on to chapter 102 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**


	102. Chapter 102: Exploring Mexico

**Hello again, everybody! I'm back again. I'm back with chapter 102 of this story. In the last chapter, the five animal agents rode the now closed attraction called "Maelstorm". In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, Randal, Cheshire, and Barren shall enter the final "World Showcase" pavilion. This one looks like...Mexico! Yep, Mexico! Here, you can enjoy tacos, burritos, churros, tortilla chips, and other Mexican foods, as well as try on a sombrero!**

 **This pavilion is very unique in a very special way. Why is this pavilion unique? What is so different about this "World Showcase" pavilion? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Mexico is not my MOST favorite pavilion, but I think it's pretty decent to visit. Also, in the Mexico pavilion, you can meet Donald Duck himself! Cool, huh? Yes, yes it is cool. Als, another animal agent shall make an appearance in this chapter.**

 **Who is this other animal agent? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, I can't delay you from reading this long awaited chapter any longer. We have so much to see and very little time to do so. I hope you have been waiting in anticipation for this chapter! Without further delays, let's all begin chapter 102 of this wonderful musical story.**

The five animal agents entered the Mexico section of "World Showcase". However, all they saw was an outdoor table-service restaurant called "Cantina de San Ángel" on the left near the lagoon, and a huge temple building that was the central plaza of the Mexico pavilion.

"Where's the whole pavilion?" asked Perry, "All I see is an outdoor restaurant and a huge temple building!"

"I think the rest of the pavilion is inside that temple replica." said Pinky, reading from his park map, "It says here that most of the pavilion is indoors."

"Indoors? Are you serious?" asked Randal, "No way. All of the other World Showcase pavilions are outdoors."

"I'm serious." said Pinky, "It says here in the map that we have to go inside the Mexican temple to see the full pavilion."

"Well, this pavilion is certainly unique." said Cheshire, "Its indoors instead of outdoors."

"Well, then what are we waiting around for?" asked Barren, "Let's go!"

And with that, the five animal agents walked up the concrete steps to the front sliding entrance doors to the inside of the temple building. Once inside they made a left turn past a few Mexican culture displays and then entered a huge open doorway into the main part of the indoor pavilion. The entire place looked like a busy outdoor market of Mexico City at night. There were dozens of small gift stands, a fancy restaurant located near a body of water and backdrop of a volcano and island called "San Angel Inn Restaurante", another fancy restaurant called " La Hacienda de San Ángel", a bar called "La Cava del Tequila", a meet and greet area to meet Donald Duck, a marble water fountain, and a gift shop called "Plaza de Los Amigos". On a small wooden stage, mariachi band was playing Mexican music in the background.

"Wow, I've never been to Mexico before!" said Perry, "This is nice!"

"I've been to the real Mexico a few times with Isabella." said Pinky, "It was a very decent trip. I liked the Mayan calendar ruins we saw there."

"Look at this place!" exclaimed Randal, "Its like an all-night fiesta in here!"

"Frankly, it's hard to imagine that this whole place is indoors!" said Cheshire, "The building looks like a temple outside but there's a huge plaza on the inside."

"Let's go explore it!" said Barren, "I'll go get us some more snacks!"

And with that, Barren walked away into the huge Mexican-themed plaza to find a good food stand to get snacks from.

"Well, I'm going to see what I can get as a souvenir." said Cheshire, "I hear that the best World Showcase souvenirs are from the Mexico pavilion."

"I'll go with you." said Pinky, "I would like to see what kind of souvenirs Mexico has to offer."

And with that, Cheshire and Pinky walked into the huge Mexican-themed plaza to look for some good merchandise to get as souvenirs.

"I guess you and I will have to find something to do." said Perry, "What do you think we should do, Randal?"

"Well, there is a meet and greet area for meeting Donald Duck." said Randal, "We could start there and after we get some pictures taken with him, we can find out what to do next. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a good idea." said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Randal walked through the huge Mexican-themed plaza to find the character meet and great area. The found it and waited in the background of the line behind 30 other random guests. Meanwhile, Barren walked up to a nearby snack stand. This snack stand sold bottled soft drinks, bottled water, freshly made tacos, freshly made burritos, assorted ice cream treats, and freshly made churros. There was no one else waiting in front of the stand, so Barren simply walked up to the counter and the female cast member smiled down at Barren.

"Hello, young sir." said the female cast member, "How can I help you today?"

"I would like five tacos, please." said Barren, "I would like the best tacos available!"

"What kind of tacos?" asked the female cast member, "We have all kinds. He have minced meat and rice tacos, rice and bean tacos, ones with cheese and meat, cheese and vegetables, vegetable mix tacos, a mixture of both..."

"I'll go for the meat and cheese tacos." said Barren, "Those sound really good."

"Yes, yes they are." said the female cast member, typing the order into the cash register, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." said Barren, "That'll be all."

"Alright..." said the female cast member, "Just take this receipt and wait on the left of the stand, please."

The female cast member handed Barren a receipt with the words "Free for OWCA Agents" written on the back. Barren took the receipt, nodded, and stood on the very left of the stand. After 5 minutes of waiting, the female cast member handed Barren a paper plate with five meat and cheese tacos on it. They were all warm and smelled very nice. Barren took the plate and smiled.

"Thanks ma'am." said Barren, "Have a nice day."

"You too, sir." said the female cast member, "You have a magical day here at Epcot!"

And with that, Barren walked away from the snack stand, and looked around the plaza for Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Cheshire. As he did, he ate one of five tacos. Meanwhile, Pinky and Cheshire were inside the gift shop, browsing the many merchandise items on display. There were hundreds and hundreds of Mexican-themed merchandise items to choose from. Needless to say, Pinky and Cheshire were having a very hard time choosing a souvenir to get.

"Oh man, this is so hard!" said Cheshire, "What on Earth, am I going to choose?"

"I'm sure you'll find something you like..." said Pinky, looking at a wooden shelf of colorful skull ornaments, "It's hard, but I'm sure something will grab your attention."

As Pinky kept browsing through the merchandise items, something caught Cheshire's eyes...it was a 10-inch tall colorful skeleton display. It was in a rectangular box with a very colorful label. Cheshire grabbed it and walked up to where Pinky was standing.

"Hey Pinky..." said Cheshire, "Check out what I found!"

"Wow, that looks very beautiful..." said Pinky, "And it's kind of creepy at the same time."

"Yeah, but i think this model is perfect!" said Cheshire, "It's a skeleton model that resembles the Mexican celebration known as They Day of the Dead."

"What's the Day of the Dead?" asked Pinky, "I might have been to Mexico before, but I've never heard of the Day of the Dead. Is it like Halloween?"

"Kind of..." replied Cheshire, "Only if takes place in November instead of October. It's an annual celebration of family members and loved ones who passed away. There's outdoor parties, cemeteries decorated with colors, and much more."

"Well, that sounds nice." said Pinky, "And I'm glad you found something that you like."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm very glad too." said Cheshire, "Well, I better check this model out."

As Cheshire went to the checkout counter to do so, Pinky walked outside the gift ship into the main plaza. At that moment, Barren walked over to him, carrying a paper plate with four meat and cheese tacos.

"Hey Pinky!" said Barren, "How was the gift shop?"

"It was nice..." said Pinky, "But I couldn't find anything I liked."

"Hey, where's Cheshire?" asked Barren, "I got you each a meat and cheese taco."

"He's inside the gift shop..." said Pinky, taking a taco from the plate, "He found a 10-inch colorful skeleton model. So, he's checking it out at the checkout desk."

"I wonder where Perry and Randal are..." said Barren, as Pinky ate up his taco, "I don't want their tacos to get cold before they eat them."

Meanwhile, Perry and Randa had just finished getting their pictures taken with Donald Duck. The make photographer had taken 6 great photo. He then gave Perry and Randal each a "Photo Pass" card. Perry and Randal were walked around the plaza, looking for Barren, Pinky, and Cheshire. At that point, they noticed them outside the gift shop...

"Hey Perry! By Randal!" said Cheshire, as he, Pinky, and Barren walked up to Perry and Randal, "Where were you guys?"

"We were getting a few meet and greet photos with Donald Duck." said Randal, "I think we got some pretty good pictures."

"Well Randal, I got you and Perry each a meat and cheese taco." said Barren, handing the last two tacos to Perry and Randal, "The meat is ground beef, I believe."

Perry and Randal took the last two tacos and ate them up. They both enjoyed the smells and tastes of them. When they were done, Barren threw the empty plate into a nearby trash can.

"Well, that wax delicious." said Perry, "What should we do next?"

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "I think there's a boat ride in here we could try out."

"Another boat ride?" asked Randal, "After we went through that insane Maelstorm ride?"

"Randal, this boat ride doesn't seem to be that intense." said Pinky, "It said in my map that its a calm boat ride adventure staring The Three Caballeros."

"That sounds pleasant." said Cheshire, "I like boat rides."

"Maybe Donald Duck will also make an appearance." said Perry, "I hope he does."

At that point, another animal walked up to where Perry, Pinky, Randal, Barren and Cheshire were standing. This animal agent was none other than Darren the Dog.

"Hey guys!" said Darren, "What do you think of Epcot? Impressive place, huh?"

"It sure is, Darren." replied Perry, "We've been having a great time here!"

"We went on the all of the rides, enjoyed a huge lunch, and saw every single World Showcase pavilion!" said Pinky, "This park is amazing!"

"I think it's better than Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom combined!" said Randal, "I could LIVE here!"

"We were just about to go on the boat ride here." said Cheshire, "Want to come with us, Darren?"

"Yeah..." said Barren, "Want to join us?"

"The boat ride seems to be a very calm one according to the map." said Pinky, "Want to come and join us?"

"Yes, yes I would." said Darren, "I wouldn't mind a nice smooth boat ride while I'm here in the Mexico pavilion."

And with that, the six animal agents walked away from the exit doors of the gift shop and headed through the Mexican-themed plaza towards the entrance area of the boat ride...

 **Well, that was the last "World Showcase" pavilion, but the six animal agents are not done exploring it yet. They decided to try out the boat ride there. I've been on if only once and I thought it was okay. It wasn't exciting or boring, but if was just okay. It's not something that I would go on again. This boat ride is called "Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros". It shall be ridden in chapter 103 of this story.**

 **Before we move on to chapter 103, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit" for sending me the information of Mexico of "World Showcase" to help me write this chapter. Also, it looks like Darren the Dog has joined Perry, Pinky, Randal, Barren, and Cheshire! Yes, yes he has. In the next chapter, they shall go on the boat ride and enjoy it. Remember when I said at the beginning of this chapter that this "World Showcase" pavilion is different from all the others? Well, I'll be happy to tell you all that this pavilion is different from the others because its mostly indoors!**

 **Yep, inside the temple building is a massive pavilion made to resemble a busy market in the middle of Mexico , once again, I can't stay on this chapter forever. He have to move on once again if we ever want to see more of "Epcot". And yes, besides the rides and "World Showcase", there's much more of "Epcot" to see before the day is out. Well, let's not waste any more valuable time and move on to chapter 103 of this magical musical story. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Here we go...**


	103. Chapter 103: Gran Fiesta Tour

**Hello again readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for ANOTHER chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Randal, Barren and Cheshire all had a wonderful time exploring the Mexico pavilion of "World Showcase". They had some meat and cheese tacos, explored a gift shop and Randal and Perry got a picture taken with Donald Duck. That all sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it? Yes, yes it does.**

 **After they did all of that, Darren the Dog met up with the five animal agents and joined them. Now in this chapter, the six animal agents shall enjoy a boat ride called "Gran Fiesta Tour". Starring the Three Caballeros, this very calm boat ride takes those three ducks on an adventure through Mexico. On the boats, you follow these ducks on their adventure through Mexcio, trying to find Donald Duck.**

 **Its a very calm attraction and it's worth trying out when visiting the Mexico pavilion. It might not have drops or splashes, but it's still a very decent attraction. I've been on it only once during one of my many trips to "Walt Disney World". Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting in suspense any longer. We still have much more to see and very little time to do so. Let's all begin chapter 103 of this magical musical story!**

The six animal agents walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance of the "Gran Fiesta Tour" attraction. There were very few other guests waiting in line. Once they walked through the queue, the six animal agents stood in front of the loading gates. Perry, Pinky, and Barren waited in the lane for the first row. Darren, Randal and Cheshire waited in the lane for the second row. About 6 other guests waited in the other 2 lanes of the boarding area. Each boat had 4 rows of seats that could hold up to 3 guests at a time. Each boat could hold up to a maximum of 12 guests in total.

Like the other boat rides in "Walt Disney World", the boats would be moved down the path by strong currents in the water. Once a boat pulled up into the boarding station area, the metal gates opened up. The six animal agents, along with six other random guests all stepped into the boat on the right. Once they were all completely seated, the metal gates closed up and an announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hola amigos!" said a male Mexican voice over the intercom, "During our journey, please keep your arms, hands, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times. If you have any personal items, please store them in the cargo pouches in front of you. And please, keep an eye on your children. Enjoy the ride!"

And with that, the boat was dispatched out of the station. It floated down the path and went through a tunnel. In the room ahead was a tunnel. On the right was a screen showing Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca of The Three Caballeros in front of a Mexican temple. They were kindly introducing themselves to the guests in the boat...

"Hola amigos!" said Jose, "Welcome to Mexcio, folks! I'm Joes Corioca!"

"And I'm Panchito Pistoles!" said Panchito, "Jose and I are part of The Three Caballeros!"

"Hey, where's Donald?" asked Jose, "He was here with us a minute ago!"

"I don't know, but we have a concert tonight!" said Panchito, "Sorry folks, but we have to go look for Donald. We'll catch up to you all later!"

And with that, the boat made a turn to the left and entered another room. This one had a huge screen on the right. The scene on the screen looked like an outdoor Mexican restaurant. A chef was turned back, doing something. At that point, Jose approached him...

"Excuse me, sir..." said Jose, "Have you seen a duck?"

The chef turned around, as he didn't hear what Jose had said exactly. He turned out to be sharpning a chef knife...

"ACK!" exclaimed Jose, "He's got a knife!"

Jose ran off-screen to the left. The chef just shrugged and turned back around, still sharpening the knife. At that point, the boat turned to the right and entered another room. This room had a few dancing animatronics and a Donald Duck piñata. Then the boat made a left turn into another too, with another screen. This scene on the screen showed Panchito looking back and fourth down a city street, looking for Donald. He looked inside a store flowerbed, a mailbon, and even inside a phone booth.

"Hello? Donald?" called out Panchito, as he looked through a manhole cover, "Are you in there? Where are you?"

The boat then made a right turn, into another room. The next few scenes were very funny. The six animal agents just laughed at each and every single antic of Jose and Panchito.

"HAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Perry, "Jose sure cracks me up!"

"I prefer Panchito a lot more!" said Pinky, "He looked inside of a manhole cover!"

"And those animatronic dancers back there..." said Randal, "They reminded me of the Small World After All ride from the Magic Kingdom park!"

"I like Jose's antics a lot!" said Cheshire, "I liked that one bit with the chef and the knife!"

"This ride is funny, but it's just so short." said Darren, "I wish this ride had at least one downward slope!"

"I think this ride is great, wether the it has downward slopes or not." said Barren, "And we get to see more of Mexico in a very funny way."

At that moment, the boat made another right turn into the final room. Jose and Pachinto finally found Domald Duck. They were under some fireworks at night, having their Mexican concert. The final song was none other then their very own, theme song, "The Three Caballeros"...

 _Panchito (singing): We're three caballeros..._

 _Three happy caballeros..._

 _They say we are birds of a feather,_

 _We're happy amigos,_

 _No matter where he goes!_

 _The one, two, and three goes,_

 _We're always together!_

 _We're three happy chappies..._

 _With snappy serapes..._

 _You'll find us beneath our sombreros,_

 _We're brave and we'll stay so,_

 _We're bright as a peso!_

 _Donald (singing): Who says so?_

 _José and Panchito (singing): We say so!_  
 _The three caballeros!_

 _All (singing): Ahhhh!_

 _Panchito (singing): We have the stars to guide us,_

 _Guitars here beside us,_

 _To play as we go!_

 _We sing and we samba,_

 _We shout: "¡Ay caramba!_

 _Jose (singing): What means: "¿Ay caramba?_

 _Panchito: (singing): Oh yes, I don't know!_

 _All (singing): Ahhhh!_

 _Panchito (singing): Through fair and stormy weather,_

 _We stand close together,_

 _Like books on a shelf!_

 _As pals though we may be,_

 _When some Latin baby,_

 _Says yes, no, or maybe!_

 _José and Panchito (singng): Each man is for himself!_

 _Panchito (singing) **:** Ahhhh! ¡Jalisco no te rajes!_

 _Me sale del alma,_

 _Gritar con color,_

 _Abrir todo el pecho,_

 _Pa' echar este grito,_

 _¡Qué lindo es Jalisco!_

 _Palabra de honor!_

 _All (singing): We are, the Three Caballerooooooooooooos!_

 _(Music ends...everyone cheers...the boat then turns to the left...)_

All 12 passengers on the boat, including the six animal agents, cheered and clapped for the musical number. The boat made another left turn and entered the boarding station area. The boat then stopped next to an unloading station on the right. As the boat stopped, another announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello again, amigos!" said the Mexican voice over the intercom, "Thank you for riding the Gran Fiesta Tour! Please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your step as you exit the boat to your right. Thank you and have a wonderful day here in Mexico! Gracias!"

And with that, the six animal agents stepped off the boat to the right. They then exited the ride area along with the 6 other random guests. Once outside the exit gate area, the six animal agents sat down on a bench near the area...

"That ride was nice." said Perry, "Those Three Caballeros really know how to perform for a Walt Disney World Ride!"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "Yes, they do."

"I think this is the last pavilion." said Randal, "According to my park map, the entrance to World Showcase and Future World is up ahead."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find something else to do." said Pinky, "Our letter that we got from Major Monogram this morning said that our dinner reservation for the Le Cellier Steakhouse is not until 6:45pm. We have some time to kill!"

"Well, why don't we go see what else is here in Epcot to explore?" asked Randal, "This is a Walt Disney World theme park after all!"

"That's a great idea, Randal." said Barren, "Let's not waste anymore time and go see what else there is in Epcot!"

And with that, the six animal agents stood up from the bench, walked all the way to the front of the plaza building, and made their way out of the temple plaza. Once outside, they all made a right turn out of the Mexico pavilion of the "World Showcase" attraction...

 **Well I hope you all liked the "Grand Fiesta Tour" boat ride, everyone! It was nice, calm, and was a very short and simple boat ride. There was even a totally unexpected musical number! When I went on it a long time ago, I really enjoyed this attraction. I plan to go on it again in the summer when I return to "Walt Disney World" for a week-long vacation! But for now, I can only imagine and think about it. I would like to apologize for a very long delay in writing this chapter. Once again, it was beyond my control.**

 **I just have been caught up in school work again! But now that it's Spring Break of 2016, I have an entire week off of school and I will be able to keep on updating this story along with my other stories. These other stories include "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon", "Abigial's Big Field Trip Adventure", and "The Summer Cruise". Also, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3" for giving me the information that I needed to complete this 103rd chapter!**

 **Without the help from "FuzzySkipper3", this chapter wouldn't have been written. Thank you very much, "FuzzySkipper3"! Well, it's time for us to move on again. I'm sorry if the ride seems rushed, but I had to finish this chapter sooner then usual. In the next chapter, the six animal agents shall explore something very colorful and beautiful. It's a limited time event in "Epcot" that only happens for a few months. What is this event? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's all move on to chapter 104 of this magical musical story!**


	104. Chapter 104: Flower & Garden Festival

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Darren, Randal, Barren, and Cheshire all rode the boat ride called "Gran Fiesta Tour". It was located inside the main plaza of the Mexico pavilion of "World Showcase". In this chapter, the six animal agents shall enjoy a nice outdoor annual event that's called the "Flower and Garden Festival".**

 **This event usually happens in the springtime in real life. But for this story, I decided to have it take place in the summer since this story is taking place in the summertime. This festival is home to many beautiful flowers like daisies, roses, tulips, lilies, sunflowers, and much more. Here, you can also see many Disney character topiaries made out of leaves, and flowers. I hope you like all of the Disney character topiaries I mention in this chapter!**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for giving me the that information I needed to complete this chapter with. Without the information, this chapter would've been written the way it is. Thank you very much "TheDisneyFan365"! You're a very good friend. And now, without any more delays, let's all begin chapter 104 of this magical musical story.**

The six animal agents made their way out of the "World Showcase" attraction area and into the front of the "Future World" section of the park. As they did, they noticed a colorful area in the distance. It was located a few feet away from the "Spaceship Earth" attraction, the nearby fountain, and the "Innovations" building. There was a huge banner with the words "Epcot Flower and Garden Festival" painted on it in colorful letters. Pinky had an idea of what to do next...

"Hey guys..." said Pinky, "I have an idea of what we can do now."

"What?" asked Perry, "What's the idea?"

"Let's go over there..." replied Pinky, pointing to the banner in the distance, "Let's go to the Flower and Garden Festival!"

"The Flower and Garden Festival?" asked Barren, "What's that?"

"I read about it online." said Cheshire, "It's an annual 75-day event in Epcot where flowers, plants, and beautiful Disney character topiaries are put up in a small area of Epcot. There's music, great snacks, and flowers all over the place."

"Tht sounds like fun." said Barren, "But I've had enough snacks for today."

"Finally!" exclaimed Randal, "Is about time. I couldn't eat another snack today. I'm waiting till dinner time before I eat anything else!"

"Well, even if we don't get any snacks..." said Pinky, "I still think we should try it out."

"Well, I do want to see if I can get a small flower to take with me..." said Darren, "I think exploring the festival is a great idea!"

"I think it's a great idea too." said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, the six animal agents made their way to the area where the "Flower and Garden Festival" was located at. They walked past the colorful banner and were amazed by the beauty of the entire festival area. Thee were multiple stands selling flowers, mutiple stands selling snacks, several Disney character topiaries, a live music band playing background music, stations where kids can color and create creative drawings, and even an information stand giving away event schedules.

"Wow!" exclaimed Perry, "This is the best festival I've ever been to!"

"I agree!" said Pinky, "This place is awesome!"

"It's so colorful!" said Darren, "I'm going to find something cool to take home with me today!"

"The music is very nice." said Randal, "And it's coming from a live band!"

"Look at those topiaries!" said Barren, "There's one that looks like Mickey Mouse, once that looks like Minnie Mouse, one that looks like Goofy, one that looks like Donald Duck, one that looks like Pluto, once that looks like Dasiy Duck, and so much more!"

"I think I just saw some butterflies near that display of roses over there!" said Cheshire, "Butterflies must really like like flowers!"

This event was unlike anything that the six animal agents have seen before. Hundreds of men, women, and children were walking around, exploring the festival, and having fun while they were at it. There were even a few butterflies flying around m"ost of the flowers on display at the festival. Needless to say, the six animal agents were already enjoying the festival even through they just entered the area of it.

"Let's get tons of pictures!" said Perry, "This is a photo opportunity that we can't miss!"

"I'm going to go look for something to take home." said Darren, "I'll see you five later."

"Okay Darren." said Pinky, "Let's meet up back at the banner in 30 minutes."

"Good idea." said Randal, "Remember, we have a dinner reservation at the Le Cellier Steakhouse at 6:45pm."

"Okay, I won't forget." said Darren, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, let's go." said Barren, "Let's begin our picture taking."

"I hope we see tons of other character topiaries while we're here!" said Cheshire, "This is Walt Disney World after all!"

And with that, the six animal agents split up and began to explore the festival. Darren went to browse through one of the many stands selling flowers. The other five animal agents looked around the area and took dozens of pictures of the Disney character topiaries. Besides the main character topiaries that Barren pointed out, there were tons of other ones too. There were princess topiaries like Belle from "Beauty and the Beast", Auroua from "Sleeping Beauty", Snow White from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", Else from "Frozen", Cinderella from "Cinderella", Mulan from "Mulan" and much more.

"I like how detailed the Belle topiary was." said Perry, snapping a photo of it, "She looks just as good as she is in the movie."

"I love the Auroua topiary!" said Barren, "I'm sure glad she's not sleeping today!"

"Elsa looks just as beautiful as she was when we saw her in Norway!" said Randal, "And I think I still have that crush on her!"

"I think Snow White is the best topiary here!" said Pinky, "After all, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is the first Disney film ever made!"

"Cinderella looks nice..." said Cheshire, "Even though she has no glass slippers."

Besides princess characters, there were tons of other Disney character topiaries at the festival. There was Woody and Buzz from "Toy Story", Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater from "Cars", Bernard and Miss Bianca from "The Rescuers", Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch", Nemo and Dory from "Finding Nemo", Kim and Ron from "Kim Possible", Maggie from "Home on the Range", Tarzan from "Tarzan", Babo from "The Jungle Book", Scrooge McDuck from "Ducktales", Hiro and Baymax from "Big Hero 6", Flynn Ryder from "Tangled", Wilbur from "The Rescuers Down Under", Lumiere and Cogsworth, from "Beauty and the Beast", Marie from "The Aristocats", Arlo from "The Good Dinosaur", Olaf from "Frozen", Toaster from "The Brave Little Toaster", and so much more...

"Well, this is the most Disney characters I've seen in once place." said Perry, still taking some pictures, "I wonder how Darren is doing."

Meanwhile, Darren was looking at a nearby stand selling red roses. Reach of the green small plastic flowerpots had a nice red rose inside of it. He smiled as he decided to take a rose home with him. The female cast member behind the table smiled at him...

"Hello, young sir." said the female cast member, "I see you admire my roses."

"Yes, yes I do." said Darren, "They smell wonderful!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so!" said the female cast member, "I grew them myself. I always plant grown then 2 mounts before the festival begins. I even trim the thorns off so no one here pricks themsleves."

"Can I take one?" asked Darren, "I would love to have one of these roses."

"Sure thing." said the female cast member, "I'm giving them away for free today. Need a plastic bag?"

"Sure." said Darren, "That'll be nice."

The female cast member smiled and took out a small plastic bag. She then picked up one of the roses and placed it into the bag. She then handed the bag to Darren.

"Enjoy your day here at Epcot." said the female cast member, "And I hope you have a nice home for that rose."

"You have a nice day, too." said Darren, "Thanks for the rose."

And with that, Darren walked away from the stand and looked for where Pinky, Perry, Randal, Barren, and Cheshie were. He found them, as they were taking a picture of a huge topiary of Joy, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Sadness, and Bing Bong from "Inside Out".

"Hey guys!" said Darren as he walked up the topiary, "How are the topiaries?"

"They're all very nice." said Perry, "But I think we took enough pictures for now."

"What did you get?" asked Pinky, "A daisy? A tulip? A lily? A sunflower?"

"No." said Darren, as he opened up the plastic bag, "I got a red rose."

"That looks nice." said Barren, "And there's no thorns on it!"

"I got it for free!" said Darren, "What a bargain, huh?'

"Hey guys..." said Cheshire, looking at his watch, "It's 6:30pm. We have 15 minutes to get to our dinner reservation at the Le Cellier Steakhouse! We better start heading over there now."

"Well then, let's go." said Randal, "I'm in the mood for steak today!"

"I'm sure we'll be eating spell tonight!" said Darren, "I love meat!"

"I hope that it's cooked to perfection!" said Pinky, "The Walt Disney World chefs must do so to make customers happy."

"I hope they have a good selection of sauces to choose from." said Perry, "And sides, too. I love sides to go with any main course."

And with that, the six animal agents walked away from the topiaries and exited the area of the "Flower and Garden Festival". Once outside the festival area, the six animal agents walked towards the Canada pavilion of "World Showcase"...

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the "Flower and Garden Festival" in this chapter! It's a very nice event to experience to go to in "Epcot" in the springtime. Even though it's in my story in the summer time, remember that in real life, the festival takes place in the springtime. This chapter might not seem like much, but I still like this chapter a lot. But sadly, I've never been to the "Flower and Garden Festival" in real life. But one day, I will go to it in person!**

 **In the next chapter, the six animal agents shall enjoy a lovely dinner reservation at "Le Cellier Steakhouse" in the Canada section of "World Showcase". I've been there once for Easter in real life and I had a very nice dinner there. So, based on the time I went there, I decided to have the animal agents in my story go there. What will they order? Will the food there be very good? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Well, now that this chapter is over, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 105 of this story. I can't keep you all in suspense forever. We have a few more chapters taking place in "Epcot" before everyone can FINALLY head back to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel to relax for the day. And then, once the next morning comes around, everyone will be on their way to the next "Walt Disney World" theme park.** **Well, it's time for us to move on to chapter 105 of this magical musical story!**


	105. Chapter 105: Le Cellier Steakhouse

**Well** , **hello again, readers of "FanFiction". Warning: this chapter will make you HUNGRY! Yep, this chapter is all about food! In this 105th chapter, the six animal agents shall enjoy a wonderful and filling dinner at the "Le Cellier Steakhouse" in the Canada section of "World Showcase"! Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I've been there only once in my life for dinner last year. I'm actually going back again in the summer! I can't wait to go!**

 **For the first time in a while, I didn't need any help from a "FanFiction" author. I had to look up the actual dinner menu of the "Le Cellier Steakhouse" just to write this chapter! However, I can't write chapters by myself like this all the time. If I ever need help from another "FanFiction" author, I will be sure to PM somebody for that help. I hope none of you get hungry from reading this chapter!**

 **Well, it's time for us to stop with the chit-chat and begin chapter 105 of this wonderful story. We have so much left to see in "Epcot" before everyone can finally head back to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel for the night. If you need to ever learn more about this restaurant, you can always look it up online for more information. But for now, it's time for us to begin chapter 105 of this magical musical story!**

The six animal agents made it back to the Canada section of "World Showcase". Once inside the Canada section, the six animal agents went up to the front doors of the "Le Cellier Steakhouse" restaurant. It was now 6:45pm. The sky was now a beautiful color of dark-blue. The animal agents were right on time for their 6:45pm dinner reservation. Once inside the restaurant, they all walked up to the host standing in front of a nearby podium...

"Hello and welcome to the Le Cellier Steakhouse." said the host, "What are your names?"

"I'm Perry the Platypus." said Perry.

"I'm Darren the Dog." said Darren.

"My name is Cheshire the Cat." said Cheshire.

"My name is Barren the Beaver." replied Barren.

"I'm Pinky the Chihuahua." said Pinky.

"My name is Randal and Raccoon." said Randal.

The host nodded and looked through the reservation book on the podium...

"Ah, yes." said the host, "You are all right on time. Follow me, please."

The host grabbed six menus and led the animal agents into the main park of the restaurant. The entire restaurant looked like a fancy version of a wine-filled cellar. The walls were painted in brown-yellow paint, and the ceiling was made of wood. Hanging from the walls were circular wooden chandeliers. There were even a few wooden ceiling fans spinning around, cooling most of the restaurant. Inside a huge kitchen at the back of the restaurant, dozens of chefs were working hard, making hundreds of food orders for the very hungry customers inside the dining room.

There were booths, tables, and chairs all over the place, each one already set up with white tablecoths, black cloth plates, napkins, drinking glasses, bowls, and silverware. Dozens of random families were sitting down at some of these tables, enjoying nice meals and having a good time. The host led the six animal agents to a circular table near the back of the restaurant. They sat down, and he handed each animal agent a menu.

"Your server will be here in a moment to take your order." said the host, "I hope all have a wonderful meal here."

And with that, the host walked away and headed back to his podium. Back at the table, the animal agents opened up thier menus and looked through the many food item options. 6 minutes later, a waiter approached thier table, holding a small basket of 12 white break rolls and 5 small packets of creamy butter. He placed the basket on the center of the table.

"Hello and welcome to the Le Cellier Steakhouse." said the waiter, "My name is Kyle and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you all off with something to drink?"

"Yes..." said Perry, "I'll have a pink lemonade."

"I'll have a glass of root beer." said Pinky, "No ice, please."

"I'll have a glass of Sprite, please." said Darren.

"Can I have a glass of Orange Fanta soda, please?" asked Randal, "I love orange soda."

"I'll have a glass of water, please." said Barren, "No lemon slice, please."

"Ill have a glass of grape juice." said Cheshire, "No ice, please."

"Alright..." said Kylem writing the order down on a small pad of paper, "Would any of you be interested in ordering any appetizers?"

"Yes..." said Perry, looking at the first page of his menu, "I'll have a bowl of Canadian Cheddar Cheese Soup."

"I'll have an order of Ceder Key Clams." said Pinky, "And I'll have it with a side order of tartar sauce."

"I would like a Le Cellier Romaine Salad." said Randal, "And I would like a side order of ranch dressing."

"I'll have a Lumb Crab and Pear Salad." said Darren, "And can I have some honey mustard sauce with that?"

"I would like the Winte Beets and Black Garlic Goat Cheese." said Cheshire, "And I would like some creamy Italian dressing with that."

"I would like the Assortment of Artisanal Cheese." said Barren, "And could I get some crackers with that?"

Kyle nodded and wrote the order down on his small pad of paper. He then walked way and headeed to the kitchen to get the drinks and appetizers. As he did that, the six animal agents began to each enjoy a crispy white bread roll and some butter. Around thier table, the other "O.W.C.A" animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were all sitting down at different tables, enjoying thier own drinks, bread rolls with butter, and appetizers. 2 minutes later, Klye walked back to the round table and set all six drinks on it. He then went back to the kitchen to get the appetizers if they were ready.

"Well, this bread is very good." said Major Monogram, sitting a table with Monty and Carl, "It's just as good as the ones I had at that fancy restaurant back in Danville."

"I never knew that Walt Disney World could have such a great-looking steakhouse." said Monty, "The service is nice, the entire restaurant looks nice, and the bread tastes very good."

Carl didn't reply to either Monty or Major Monogram. He just nodded and continued to eat his bread roll. At another table, Sally the Goose, Jason the Fox, and Marrisa the Flamingo had just ordered their appetizers and were enjoying some bread rolls too. At another table, Sandra the Snake, Polly the Parrot, and Leopold the Leopard were ordering thier main courses. At another table, Andy the Alligator, Peter the Panda, and Dan the Duck were ordering thier appetizers and drinks. Everyone was currently having a great dinner so far. At that point, Klye walked over to the table were Perry, Pinky, Darren, Cheshire, Barren, and Randal were sitting at. He smiled and placed each appetizer onto the table.

"Are you ready to order any main courses yet?" asked Kyle, "Or do you want to decide on what to order first?"

"We still need some time to decide." said Perry, "Thanks for the appetizers."

And with that, Kyle walked away to help some other random guests. After 10 minutes, he returned to the round table. The six animal agents had finished up their appetizers. He collected the plates and bowls and took them back to the kitchen. He then returned to the round table...

"Have you all decided on what you wanted to order as your main course?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, yes we have." said Perry, "I would like to order an Angus New York Strip steak with some French fries on the side. Cook it medium-well please."

"I would like a Black Angus Bonless Rib-Eye steak please." said Pinky, "Cook the steak medium-well. And I would like a side order of Loaded Mashed Potatoes."

"I'll have a Cross-season Canadian Salmon." said Randal, "And I'll have a side order of Smoked Macaroni & Cheese."

"I would like a Chicken Cassoulet." said Barren, "And I'll have it with a side order of French fries."

"I'll have a Seared Canadian Bison Strip Loin. Cook it medium-well please." said Cheshire, "And I'll have a side order of Creamed Fresh Baby Spinach."

"I would like a Le Cellier Filet Mignon." said Darren, "And for a side dish, I'll have some Loaded Mashed Potatoes."

"Alright..." said Kyle, as he wrote the order down, "I'll be back with these entrees as soon as possible."

And with that, Klye walked away to the kitchen. For the next 20 minutes, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl kept themselves occupied by talking to each other about how the day in "Epcot" as been going so far. After 20 minutes, Kyle came back to the round table, holding a huge platter with all 6 dinner orders on it. Kyle then placed each order on the table before walking away to help other dining customers.

"Yum..." said Pinky, "Now this is what I call fine dinning!"

"Oh, I love how my bison strip loin came out." said Cheshire, "It's brown, juicy, and it smells perfect!"

"Well, it looks like my salmon came out perfect." said Randal, "It looks like something that I would see on TV."

"This chicken dish sure looks fancy!" said Barren, "It looks almost as good as something you would get in a fancy restaurant in Paris, France."

"I love how my dish looks..." said Darren, "It smells nice too."

"This New York steak I ordered looks very good." said Perry, "Wel, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

And with that, the six animal agents began to enjoy thier dinners. All of the main and side dishes smelled and looked very pleasing. Every single bite they ate was just as good as the previous bite. After only 15 minutes, each animal agent finished up thier dinner orders. The other animal agents in the restaurant were either half-finished, or not even a quarter of the way done. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl however, were already done with their meal and were in the process of ordering dessert. Some of the animal agents in the restaurant ordered some dessert too. But however, Perry, Pinky, Randal, Barren, Darren, and Cheshire were not in the mood for a dessert...

"Can I interest you all in a dessert tonight?" asked Kyle, as he collected all of the used plates, dirty napkins, empty drinking glasses, and dirty silverware.

"Nah, we're good." said Perry, "My friends and I have other plans."

"Yes, yes we do." said Pinky, "We all have a very huge plan."

"I would, but I'm full." said Barren, "But thank you for the offer though."

"No thanks." said Cheshire, "I'm not on the mood for one."

"Thanks for the offer..." said Randal, "But I'm going to have to decline."

"No thanks, sir." said Darren, "I'm full and I couldn't eat another bite for a long time!"

"Alright then..." said Kyle, "I hope you all enjoyed your meal here. I'll be right back with your receipt before leave."

And with that, Klye walked away to the kitchen once again. After he got rid of the dirty dishes and glasses, he went back to the round table, holding a receipt with the words "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" written on the back I'm bold black letters. He placed it on the table and smiled...

"There you go." said Kyle, "I hope you all enjoyed your meal here at the Le Cellier Steakhouse tonight. Please come back soon and enjoy the rest of your night here at Epcot!"

The six animal agents nodded and stood up from the table. They walked out of the main dining room and went out the front door of the "Le Cellier Steakhouse". They then went back into the Canada section of "World Showcase". It was now 7:45pm in the evening. There was only 2 hours and 15 minutes until thier reservation time for the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party".

"That dinner was so nice." said Pinky, "I wish I was a food critic. I could eat food like that all the time!"

"I loved that chicken dish!" said Barren, "It was the best fancy dinner I've ever eaten!"

"I really enjoyed that bison loin!" said Cheshire, "It was tasty and the side was not so bad, either."

"I though my fish dish was very well made." said Randal, "That salmon was very favorable."

"That New York strip steak was very big and juicy." said Perry, "I savored every bite!"

"What time is our dessert party reservation at?" asked Barren, "I'm eager to see how good Epcot can pull of a dessert party!"

"Well, we have 2 hours and 15 minutes to kill. It begins at 10:00pm and it's only 7:45pm." said Pinky, "What should we do now until then?"

"I guess we can explore World Showcase again." said Perry, "That should kill enough time before 10:00pm."

"Great idea, Perry!" said Randal, "I really want to see Norway again!"

"I want to see China again!" said Barren, "I hope Princess Mulan is still there!"

"I want to see Italy again!" said Cheshire, "I want to see what kind of Italian souvenirs I can find!"

"I totally want to see Mexico again." said Darren, "I want to get my picture taken with Doanld Duck!"

"Well, that idea couldn't hurt." said Pinky, "Let's do it!"

And with that, he six animal agents went all around "World Showcase" again to kill some more time before their 10:00pm reservation for the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party"...

 **Well, I hope you all liked the dinner described in this chapter. The six animal agents really enjoyed that dinner, as well as the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl. When I had dinner at the "Le Cellier Steakhouse" last year in real life, I had my steak cooked medium-well. If you ever go to a steakhouse, ask for your steak to be cooked medium-well. I would highly recommend it to be cooked that way for your enjoyment.**

 **Now, you're probably wondering why the animal agent chose not to order any dessert. Well, I have the answer. It's because that they already have a reservation time for the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party". Back in chapter 75, Perry and Pinky had gotten a note from Major Monogram about the plans for that entire day at "Epcot". That letter mentioned a time for the dessert party at 10:00pm at night.**

 **I've been to this dessert party once and I really enjoyed it. I was full for the rest of the night! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. In the next chapter, the animal agents shall all attend the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party"! I hope none of you get hungry from all the mentioning of sweets. Well, it's time to move on. Let's move on to chapter 106 of this magical musical story!**


	106. Chapter 106: Sparkling Dessert Party

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! It's time for a very sweet chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone from the "O.W.C.A" agency enjoyed a lovely dinner at the "Le Cellier Steakhouse" restaurant. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy a sweet buffet at the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party" right before the famous "Illuminations" show begins. The reservation is at 10:00pm at night.**

 **I've only been to this dessert party once in my life, and I enjoyed it. I didn't enjoy it as much as the "Fireworks Dessert Party" at the "Magic Kingdom" theme park, but I still enjoyed it a little. This dessert party at "Epcot" has several tables of dessert, each one with deserts from the pavilions of the "World Showcase" attraction.**

 **Warning: this chapter might make you very HUNGRY! But if you readers have a sweet tooth, then this chapter might impress you a lot. I hope you are all hungry, because this chapter will help treat that hungery feeling. Well, I do not want to delay you all any longer, as we have a lot of sweetness to cover. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 106 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**

It had been two hours and 10 minutes since the six animal agents had eaten dinner at "Le Cellier Steakhouse". It was now 9:50pm at night. The sky was now completely black. All over the park, lights lit up the paths, rides, restrooms, attraction buildings, outdoor snack stands, gift shops, restaurants, and other areas of the park. The six animal agent were already making their way back from the France pavilion of "World Showcase". The area of the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party" was located right at the very front of the lagoon near the entrance area to "World Showcase". It was a large area surrounded by metal railing, full of several tables of very sweet desserts. As the six animal agents approached the area, they got really excited...

"I'm looking forward to endless desserts." said Perry, "I could smell them from all the way over hear!"

"Oh, I think I just died and went to Heaven!" said Barren, "I'm a food lover and I'm really looking forward to eating all those sweets!"

"I though you were full!" said Pinky, "You said so back at the restaurant!"

"Well, it's been over two hours since we ate dinner." said Barren, "So I think that's long enough before eating again."

"I hope they have lots of sweets with chocolate." said Cheshire, "The Fireworks Dessert Party in Magic Kingdom was nice, but I would love to see of Epcot can pull off a perfect dessert party!"

"Cheshire, I'm sure they have lots of chocolate sweets." said Darren, "This is a Walt Disney World dessert party for crying out loud!"

"Well, we're here." said Randal, "Let's go enjoy some desserts!"

The six animal agents approached a female cast member who was standing behind a podium. She looked down at smiled at the six animal agents.

"Hello and welcome to the Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party." said the female cast member, "What are your names?"

"I'm Pinky the Chihuahua." said Pinky.

"My name is Randal the Raccoon". said Randal.

"My name is Perry the Platypus." replied Perry.

"I'm Barren the Beaver." replied Barren.

"I'm Darren the Dog." said Darren.

"My name is Cheshire the Cat." said Cheshire.

The female cast member flipped through the reservation book and nodded...

"Ah, perfect." said the female cast member, pulling out six paper wristbands from a small drawer, "You are all on time for your 10:00pm reservations. Just put these wristbands on so you can enter and re-enter during the party if you have to use the restroom or something. The Illuminations show will start at 11:00pm tonight. Enjoy the party!

The six animal agents nodded and each put a light-green wristband into thier wrists. Once they secured them on, the six animal agents walked past the podium and entered the main area of the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party". They were tons of round tables and chairs to sit at. There was also plenty of tables full of dessert, a soft-serve ice cream machine, a round table of ice cream sundae toppings, and a huge dispenser machine for cold and hot drinks. Each dessert table had multiple desserts, each coming from one of the 11 "World Shocase" pavilions.

"Oh my..." said Perry, "Look at all these sweets!"

The first table had dozens of desserts from the Canada pavilion. There was sugar pie slices, "BeaverTails" pastry bars, Persian sweet rolls, butter tarts, Nanaimo bars, and pudding chomeur. The table wasn't as packed as the other ones, but they were still very decent desserts.

"I'm not so sure about these desserts..." said Pinky, "They don't look that appetizing."

The second table had dozens of desserts from the United Kindgom pavilion. There was slices of apple cake, apple cobbler, peach cobbler, custard tarts, fruit trifles, cherry jubilee, minced meat pie, rhubarb pie, "Happy Faces" biscuits, mixed berry crumble, banoffee pie, and "Bakewell" tart slices.

"Well, these look very good." said Randal, "I could eat these all day."

Third table had dozens of desserts from the France pavilion. There was chocolate éclairs, vanilla éclairs, caramel éclairs strawberry éclairs, butter croissants, chocolate croissants, chocolate cake slices, vanilla cake slices, strawberry cake slices, coconut cake slices, caramel cake slices, apple tarts, banana tarts, blueberry tarts, strawberry tarts, raspberry, chocolate cream puffs, vanilla cream puffs, strawberry cream puffs, cream brulee, chocolate mousse, vanilla mousse, strawberry mousse, caramel mousse, crepes, and different flavored macaroons.

"This table is like Heaven on Earth!" said Perry, "I love it all!"

The fourth table had dozens of desserts from the Morocco pavilion. There was Sfenj doughnuts, Ghoriba biscuits, chopped nut-filled pastries called Baklavas, a roasted flour dish called Sellu, a fried dough dish called Chebakias, a sweet couscous dish called Seffa, and a macaroon style dessert called Faqqas.

"I'll try these..." said Darren, "But I'm not sure if they'll be any good."

The fifth table had dozens of desserts from the Japan pavilion. There was coffee jelly, tiny containers of green tea ice cream, tiny containers of mochi ice cream, Japanese snack cakes called Kuzumochi, tiny crackers called Arare, a fruit flavored jelly called Hakuto jelly, and tiny Japanese doughnut balls called Sata andagi.

"Yuck..." said Cheshire, "These desserts don't look so good to me."

The sixth table had dozens of desserts from the American Adventure pavilion. There was funnel cakes, waffles, doughnuts, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, oatmeal raisin cookies, sugar cookies, brownies, chocolate cake slices, chocolate truffles, apple pie slices, blueberry pie slices, cherry pie slices, apple crisp, Boston cream pie slices, banana pudding, chocolate pudding, vanilla pudding, cheesecake slices, fruit flavored gelatin, tiny chocolate molten lava cakes, red velvet cake slices, s'mores, pecan pie slices, different brand named snack cakes, and key lime pie slices.

"Now THIS, is what I call perfect desserts!" said Barren, "I could eat here all night!"

The seventh table had dozens of desserts from the Italy pavilion. There was tiramisu, panna cottas, cannolis, a custard based sweet called Zuppa Inglese, a deep-fried dough ball dessert called Zeppola, tiny bowls of different flavored gelato, tiny bowls of marzipan, tiny plastic containers of different flavored Italian ice, flourless chocolate cake slices, and a crispy dough pastry called Angel wings.

"Well, these sure are very unique desserts." said Pinky, "I think I'll try a few of these."

The eight table had dozens of desserts from the Germany pavilion. There was big soft pretzels, different kinds of chocolate truffles, slices of a marble cake called Gugelhupf, some Silesian doughnuts called Kreple, carrot cake slices, Black Forest cake slices, some German doughnuts called Berliner Pfannkuchen, some sweet rolls called Buchteln, cheesecake slices, a fried pastry called Spritzkuchen, slices of a Bavarian torte called Prinzregententorte.

"Wow, these look so delicious!" said Perry, "I'm totally trying this out!"

The ninth table had dozens of desserts from the China pavilion. There was almond cookies, almond paste, coconut bats, egg custard tarts, grass jelly, black sesame rolls, mango pudding, Mooncakes, rice pudding, pandan cake slices, red bean cake slices, and sweetheart cake slices.

"Well, I'm not a fan of these." said Pinky, "But I guess I'll try a little."

The tenth table had dozens of desserts from the Norway pavilion. There was cheese Danishes, chocolate Danishes, strawberry Danishes, raspberry Danishes, blueberry Danishes, apple Danishes, banana Danishes, caramel Danishes, vanilla Danishes, Norwegian waffle cookies called Krumkake, slices of a sugary sliced loaf sweet called Julekake, and baked meringues.

"I'm not very sure about these desserts..." said Darren, "These all look...weird."

The eleventh and final table had dozens of desserts from the Mexico pavilion. There was cold slices of flan, churros, a flowing chocolate fountain, tiny bowls of marzipan, tiny bowls of Dulce de leche, cheesecake slices, chocolate cake slices, sweet bread rolls called Pan dulce, slices of a Mexican cake called Rosca de reyes, filled Mexican sugar cookies called Coyotas, coconut candies called Cocadas, a sweet Mexican dish called Chongos zamoranos, a Mexican style bread pudding called Chongos zamoranos, Mexican doughnut balls called Buñuelo, a fruit salad with cream called Bionico, and rice pudding.

"Well, these are certainly exotic desserts." said Randal, "Are these all the desserts available?"

"No..." said Barren, "I can see two more tables over there!"

"And there's an ice cream machine!" said Perry, "We're all going to be snacking well, tonight!"

"I see a bunch of toppings too!" said Darren, "And I see a bunch of sauces too!"

"This is really Heaven on Earth!" said Cheshire, "I could LIVE here!"

"This is the best night ever!" said Pinky, "This will always be a day to remember!"

I'm fact, there as a soft serve ice cream machine right next to the other 11 dessert buffet tables. The machine had nozzles for dispensing vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream. There as also a round table of different toppings and sauces next to the machine. The toppings available were chocolate sprinkles, tiny marshmallows, rainbow sprinkles, crushed nuts, "M&M" candies, colored sugar, brownie chunks, chocolate chips, crushed "Oreo" cookies, chocolate wafers, vanilla wafers, strawberry wafers, caramel wafers, mini "Chips Ahoy" chocolate chip cookies, and even maraschino cherries.

"I've never seen so many toppings in my life!" said Perry, "And looks at all these sauces!"

Indeed, Perry was right. There was a lot good sauces available. There was hot fudge, caramel sauce, marshmallow cream, strawberry sauce, vanilla sauce, hard shell chocolate sauce, plain chocolate sauce, blueberry sauce, raspberry sauce, cherry sauce, mint sauce, and whipped cream. Not only that, there was a tall stack of glass bowls, a tall stack of glass plates, metal spoons, metal forks, metal knives, and hundreds of dark-green cloth napkins.

"Well, I can certainly eat until I'm full..." said Darren, "I'll be so full, that I would be able to eat anything until dinner tomorrow!"

"Hey, look over there..." said Barren, pointing to another dessert table nearby, "I see more desserts!"

There was more desserts, alright. These desserts were not from any "World Showcase" pavilion. This table has full of desserts that only pastry chefs from "Walt Disney World" would make. There was Mickey Mouse shaped chocolate chip cookies, cake pops, caramel-covered apples, ice cream sandwiches with huge chocolate chip cookies with huge scoops of vanilla ice cream in between, chocolate cupcakes, Mickey Mouse head shaped brownies, vanilla cupcakes, strawberry cupcakes, Mickey Mouse head shaped truffles, caramel-drizzled popcorn, chocolate-drizzled popcorn, cotton candy, peanut butter slabs, chocolate fudge slabs, cookies & cream slabs, vanilla slabs, strawberry slabs, chocolate covered bananas with "M&M" candies, chocolate covered pretzel sticks, pre-made Mickey Mouse head shaped chocolate-covered ice cream bars, pre-made Mickey Mouse head shaped ice cream sandwiches, and one-pint containers of crunch vanilla ice cream "Dibs".

There was also a drink dispenser machine in the area, as well as hundreds of drinking mugs. There was bottled soft drinks, fruit punch, chocolate milk, white milk, strawberry milk, iced tea, hot tea, hot chocolate, cold water, lemonade, soft drinks in the drink dispenser, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, pineapple juice, and even sparking water.

"I wish I could to go these parties all the time!" said Perry, "I would be in Heaven every day!"

"I'm going to try the French desserts." said Pinky, "They look the best!"

"I'm totally trying out the Walt Disney World original desserts." said Randal, "They look AMAZING!"

"I think the American Adventure desserts are the best." said Cheshire, "They all come from our country of the United States of America!"

"The Italian desserts look like the very best to me." said Barren, "They seem to have both sweetness and visual style at the same time."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?!" exclaimed Darren, "Let's all grab a plate and dig in!"And with that, the six animal agents all grabbed a plate and began to pile up several delicious "Walt Disney World" desserts onto their plates. Then they all sat down, and began to enjoy them all. The other "O.W.C.A" agents, as well as Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl began to enjoy platefuls of desserts too...

 **Well, I hope I made none of out readers hungry. The "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party" is a very nice and sweet experience to enjoy at "Epcot" at night. Like I said before, I've been there once in my life, and I really enjoyed it. I loved the French and American Adveture desserts. I wish that I could go back and try it again. Well, before we move on to chapter 107, I would like to give thanks to three wonderful "FanFiction" authors for their help while I wrote this chapter. Without them, I couldn't have written this chapter the way it looks.**

 **I would first like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for giving me the information on the Canadian desserts mentioned in this chapter. I also would like to give thanks to "FanFiction" author, "** **Quanktumspirit" for giving me information on the Moroccan desserts mentioned in this chapter.** **I would also like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Relm03" for giving me the information on the name and the location of the dessert party. These two authors have been a really big help for this chapter, and I hope they continue to help me for many more chapters to come.**

 **Well, I was glad to give thanks to those three "FanFiction" authors, but now, it's time to move on to chapter 107 of this story. I hope I didn't make any of you hungry again! I seem to do that every time I write a chapter with food in it. In the next chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall witness the nightly event at "Epcot", the "Illuminations" show. This show will truly blow your mind. Well, let's move on to chapter 107 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**


	107. Chapter 107: Illuminations

**Well, I hope you all had a sweet tooth for the last chapter! It was full of so many sweets, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Well, it's time for another chapter of this wonderful story. In this chapter, all of the "O.W.C.A" agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall view the nightly spectacular, "Illuminations"! This night show uses a huge combination of fireworks, water jets, lasers, fire, and moving lights to bring this one of a kind show to life every night!**

 **In fact, I had to do a lot of research before beginning this chapters. So, that's why this chapter was delayed for a while. I have seen this show a couple of times in real life and I really enjoyed it. This is going to be the best chapter ever as it shall conclude the "Epcot" portions of this story. Once the show is done, everyone shall leave "Epcot" and head back to the "Contemporary Resort"! It has been great writting these chapters that take place in "Epcot" and I hope to continue to the next theme park very soon.**

 **I must thank every single "FanFiction" author who reviewed my story. This chapter shall be the FINALE of all of the "Epcot" chapters. Well, it's time for chapter 107 to finally begin. I don't want you all to be in suspense any longer. We have a massive finale chapter to begin. Well, it's time to start. Let's begin chapter 107 of this magical musical story. Ready? Great, I'm glad you are all ready! Well, here we go...**

All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were enjoying huge platefuls of desserts and bowlfuls of ice cream with tops. It was now 11:00pm at night. Hundreds of random guests all over "World Showcase" attraction were gathering around the railing encircling the lagoon in the center of "Epcot". Everyone had something to say about the dessert party...

"Yummy!" exclaimed Perry, "This ice cream sundae I made is very good!"

"Mine is great, too..." said Darren, "And I love these Mexcian desserts."

"I like the Italian desserts a lot..." said Cheshire, "They're very creative and delicious!"

"I like the French desserts." said Pinky, "Which desserts do you like, Randal?"

"I prefer the American Adventure desserts." said Randal, "Hey Barren, which desserts do you like?"

"I like the Walt Disney World original desserts so much." said Barren, as he ate a third ice cream sandwich, "They're so big and full of chocolate, ice cream, creativity and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Carl, these are some mighty fine chocolate truffles." said Major Monogram, "I'm glad you got this Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party reservation."

"It was no trouble, sir..." said Carl, as he ate up another Mickey Mouse shaped cookie, "It was no trouble at all."

"Which desserts do you like, Monty?" asked Major Monogram, "The French desserts? The Italian desserts? The Mexcian desserts? The Norwegian desserts? The Chinese desserts? The American Adveuture desserts? The United Kingdom desserts? Walt Disney World originals? Which ones?"

"That's a tough question..." replied Monty, "They all taste so good. If I had to choose, I guess I seem to like the Walt Disney World original desserts. They seem to have very good quality and creativity."

"These Japanese desserts are so exotic." said Jason the Fox, "Hey Andy, have you tried any of the Japanese desserts?"

"Nah, they're not for me." said Andy the Alligator, "I prefer the French desserts."

"I like the Mexican desserts." said Sally the Goose, "They taste pretty good."

"Well, I like the Chinese desserts." said Sandra the Snake, "They're kind of exotic to me."

"What kind of desserts do you like, Polly?" asked Marissa the Flamingo, "I like the Moroccan desserts."

"I like the stuff for making ice cream sundaes." replied Polly the Parrot, "I love making random sundae combinations!"

"I think the United Kingdom desserts are the best!" said Dan the Duck, as he ate another biscuit, "They taste really buttery and sugary."

"I kind of like the Norwad desserts." said Leopold the Leopard, "They're very nice."

"I think these American Adventure are the BEST, hands down." said Peter the Panda, "They're all from our country, the USA!"

As everyone was sitting down and enjoying tons of sweet desserts, the lights all over "Epcot" turned off. It was now completely dark all over the park. At that point, an announcement came on over the intercom. It was a pre-recorded announcement narrated my Jim Cummings...

"Good evening. On behalf of Walt Disney World, the place where dreams come true, we welcome all of you to Epcot and World Showcase! We've gathered here tonight around the fire as people of all lands have gathered for thousands and thousands of years before us...to share the light...and to share a story. An amazing story as old as time itself, but still being written. And though each of us has our own individual stories to tell, a true adventure emerges when we bring them all together as one. We hope you enjoy our story tonight...Illuminations: Reflections of Earth!"

"This is it..." said Perry, "Here it goes! It's time for the ultimate night now!"

"I'm so excited!" said Pinky, "I hope this show is better than the Wished fireworks show in the Magic Kingdom!"

And with that, some music began to play in the background. The lagoon began to light up. The music got louder and louder...a 28-foot tall mechanical metal globe on a barge made its wall to the middle of the lagoon. Some other metal barges also got into position in different around the entire lagoon. All of the moving lights lit up. The show began with a segment called "Chaos". From one of the barges, fire and red-orange fireworks shot up into the air. Scary music played in the background as the heat could be felt all over "World Showcase" by guests and the "O.W.C.A" agents in the dessert party viewing area.

"Is it just me, or is it getting really hot here?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he and his daughter Vanessa watched the show from the United Kindgom pavilion, "Really, I'm sweating like a dog?"

"Dad, please don't complain..." said Vanessa, "It's all part of the show!"

Back at the "Illuminations Sparkling Dessert Party" viewing area, the animal agents could also feel the heat, as well as Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl.

"Carl, bring me a bottle of water." ordered Major Monogram, "I'm getting so hot that I could faint if don't get something cold inside my system."

"Yes sir..." said Carl, waking up to a cooler of bottled drinks nearby, "Right away!"

"Luckily, I'm used to the eat." said Perry, "I've had so many secret missions all about heat. So this is nothing different to me."

"I wonder where all the fire comes from..." said Pinky, "Because this is a lot of fire!"

"I think there's liquid propane inside the barge." said Ranal, "There's no other way this could be done without it."

"Do any of you guys FEEL the heat?" asked Barren, "Because I feel really sweaty!"

"I read online that this segment of the show represents the creation of Earth from a cosmic event." said Cheshire, "Cool representation, huh?"

"Yes..." said Darren, "Yes, it is very cool!"

After 10 minutes of fire, and red-orange fireworks, they died out and the second segment of the "Illuminations" show began. This one was called "Order". Everyone viewing the show cheered as the second metal barge came to life. The globe in the center of the lagoon lit up began to change colors. First it was white, and it changed to red before finally changing to blue. Suddenly, images of landmarks around the world were shown on the globe. It looked really amazing and truly magical. Every single "World Showcase" pavilion lit up, as well as dozens of spotlights. And then, some colorful lasers and colorful fireworks were shot up into the air from the second metal barge! The background music got less scarier and more uplifting as all this was happening. At that moment, the three other barges came to life with fireworks, lasers, and spotlights too!

"This is...so...beautiful." said Major Monogram as a tear rolled down his left cheek, "It looks like the whole world as come to life."

"Sir, are you crying?" asked Carl, as he handed Major Monogram his bottle of water.

"No..." replied Major Monogram in denial, "I'm just...uh...sweating through my eyes."

"What's going on now?" asked Andy, "I'm confused."

"This segment represents the wonders of Earth." replied Dan, "I read about it online."

"I wonder how many fireworks this show us uses every year." said Jason, "They must use a lot of fireworks for one show each night for 365 days every year!"

"They use over a million fireworks every year." said Polly, "Walt Disney World uses so many fireworks just to impress their guests!"

"I also heard that they're trying to use compressed air to lunch the fireworks here." said Peter, "It creates less smoke and ashes."

After 6 minutes, the second segment died down. The fireworks, lasers, and spotlights all died down for a moment. For a whole minute, the entire park and lagoon was dark. At that moment, the third and final segment of the show called "Meaning" began to play. A song called "We Go On" played in the background all over the park, creating a perfect fianle. All four barges came to life with a huge mixture of colorful fireworks shooting up into the air, colorful water jets squirting into the night sky, hundreds of lasers and spotlights lighting up the lagoon, and some more hot jets of fire shooting up into the air again! At that point, the huge metal globe span around, and opened up, revealing a huge utility torch inside! Finally, a huge display of 1,000 white fireworks all shot up into the air at once, making loud exploding noises all over "Epcot"!

"Wow!" exclaimed Marissa, "This is the best night show EVER!"

"This is so much better than the Wishes fireworks show at Magic Kingdom!" exclaimed Sally, "I love Illunimations!"

"YAAAAAY!" shouted Sandra in excitement, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Epcot, you've really outdone yourself!" said Leopold, "This show is awesome!"

Finally, the lagoon became dark again. Thousands of guests around the park cheered, clapped, and shouted for joy at the show. It was over...the amazing one of a kind show was finally over. There was so much cheering that some guests couldn't hear the final announcement over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls..." said the voice of Jim Cummings over the intercom, "Thank you for joining us today as we presented Illuminations: Reflections of Earth! This one of a kind show has been a wonderful nightly spectacular here at Epcot for many years. Well, Epcot is now closing for the day. We hope you all had a wonderful day here at Epcot and you return tomorrow morning for more fun and memories! Thank you and goodnight!"

And with that, all of the "O.W.C.A" agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl left the area of the dessert party and headed past the "Spaceship Earth" attraction, and towards the park's exit gate area. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa left the "World Showcase" attraction, walked through the "Future World" section of the park, past the "Spaceship Earth" attraction and towards the park's exit gate area. Thousands of random guests also made their way to the exit gate area too. Another fun-filled day at "Walt Disney World" was over...

 **And that, my fellow readers, was the spectacular nightly show, "Illuminations". It's more then just your average firework show...it's a one of a kind show full of lasers, moving lights, water jets, fireworks, and fire. It's the ultimate end to any day at "Epcot". I hope you all enjoyed this finale chapter as this is the last one that will take place in "Epcot". In the next chapter, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall leave "Epcot" and head back to the "Contemporary Resort" for the night.**

 **These chapters that took place in "Epcot" we're wonderful to write, but now it's finally time for the "Epcot" chapters to end. They might be ending, but don't be upset. There's another whole theme park to visit in the "Walt Disney World" resort in Orlando, Florida. In real life, Walt Disney himself wanted "Epcot" to be a city of the future. However, upon his death in 1966, the "Walt Disney Company" and his brother Roy Disney decided that they didn't want to run an entire city. Instead, they decided to make "Epcot" the theme park that we all know and love.**

 **"Epcot" is not just any only theme park. It's a theme park where you can either explore the possibilities of the future and explore many countries around the world in a day. Before I go, I would like to give a few shout outs to many "FanFiction" authors. The first shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "FuzzySkipper3". She is a very talented author and she has inspired a few of my chapters to be written. My second shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920". He has also helped me and inspired a couple of my chapters to be written.**

 **My third shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365". He has been to "Walt Disney World" a couple of time, and has also helped me with a few of my chapters in this story. My fourth shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "Relm03". He has also been to "Walt Disney World" a few time times and has helped me out with quite a few chapters of this story. My fifth and final shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit". She has LOVED a lot of my chapters of this story and has also given me some ideas for a few chapters of this story.**

 **All of those authors, as well as many others have inspired me to keep on going. Before we move on to chapter 108, I have a huge request for all of you reading this. This story is based on "Fantasy" by "Wakkowarnerlover". I read the story a few times, but despite how good it is, it's seriously under-reviewed as it only has four reviews. I would like all of you readers to please take a look at it and post some very positive reivews for it. I hope you all find time to do that. Well, it's time for us to move on to chapter 108 of this magical musical story!**


	108. Chapter 108: Return to the Hotel

**Well everyone, this is it. It's time for all of the "O.W.C.A" animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl, as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa to head back to the "Contemporary Resort". To get back, they'll need to take a monorail from "Epcot" to the "Transportation and Ticket Center". Once there, everyone will have to step off the monorail and transfer over to the other monorail on the left of the "Transportation and Ticket Center".**

 **Once they do that, they'll take the other monorail to the boarding and unloading station on the fourth of the "Contemporary Resort". Once they're back, the chapter shall end. In the 109th chapter, everyone shall finally go to bed for the night, as well as the entire "Walt Disney World" resort. "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920" once told me..."Parting is such sweet sorrow. However, Tomorow brings a new day and a new park.". So I really must thank him for that. That message of his really made me happy as I completed the final chapter in "Epcot" in the last chapter.**

 **Well, we have to get back to the "Contemporary Resort" before bedtime, so let's stop chatting and get right to it. I'm sorry for the huge delay, but I've been busy getting ready for Easter Sunday on March 27th, 2016! I'm going out to a huge brunch with my family and I must write as much as possible before the morning on Easter Sunday. I hope all of you enjoy your Easter Sundays too! Well, let's not waste any more time and begin. I proudly present chapter 108 of this magical musical story!**

All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all walked up the stairs of the monorail boarding station just outside the entrance gate area to "Epcot". Once at that top, they waited behind metal railing along with hundreds of other guests. It would be about 10 more minutes before the next monorail arrived at the station. It was already 11:45pm at night...

"Well Perry, this day has been wonderful." said Pinky, "We went on multiple rides, went around the world in a day, enjoyed some culturally different food, met some characters, got a few souvenirs, explored the possibilities of the future, ate a nice steak dinner, enjoyed a full buffet of desserts, and enjoyed a wonderful night show!"

"Yeah, I have to admit..." said Perry, "Our day at Epcot was pretty fun. I like Epcot better than MagicKingdom and Animal Kingdom!"

"What did you like best about our day?" asked Pinky, "Was it the pictures we got taken with Baymax from Big Hero 6?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" replied Perry, "He was as soft as a warm soft giant marshmallow when I hugged him!"

"I thought the rides were pretty cool." said Randal, "My favorite ride was Mission Space!"

"Oh yeah!" said Pinky, "I nearly puked on that thing! Orange Team was very intense!"

"I thought the Universe of Energy ride was cool, too." said Perry, "Ellen DeGeneres really knows how to act for a Walt Disney World ride."

"I liked the Maelstorm ride." said Cheshire, "It was very short, but nice. I liked when the boat went backwards for a moment."

"I loved when we met Princess Mulan in the China pavilion." said Barren, "That was very unexpected."

"Oh yeah!' said Perry, "That was a lot of fun."

At that moment, a green striped monorail train pulled up into the station. It then stopped, the railing gates opened up, and all of the doors on the left side of the monorail automatically swung open. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl stepped onboard, as well as a total of 500 other random guests. Neither of the animal agents noticed Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa step into the last car of the monorail...

"Oh boy, I feel so tired." said Darren, "When we get back to the hotel, I'm going to go to bed for the night."

"I'm tired too..." said Andy the Alligator, "I'm going right to bed tonight."

"Attention..." said a pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "Please stand clear of the doors."

The doors on the left of the monorail all closed up and locked. Then the metal railing gates around the monorail closed up too. Then, the monorail finally departed out of the station outside of "Epcot". It made its 12-minute journey to the "Transportation & Ticket Center". Another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail." said the pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to the Transportation & Ticket Center, with continuing service to the Magic Kingdom. If you're standing, please hold onto the handrails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors. For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you."

"I thought the dessert party was spectacular!" said Dan the Duck, "There was so many desserts from all around the world!"

"I loved the Le Cellier Steakhouse!" said Sally the Goose, "I enjoyed that New York Strip steak dish!"

"I really enjoyed that Seasons place for lunch." said Peter the Panda, "It had tons of options."

"Hey Sandra..." said Jason the Fox, "What did you like best about Epcot?"

"I liked the rides in Future World." replied Sandra the Snake, "They all felt like I was in the future!"

"What did you like about Epcot, Polly?" asked Marissa the Flamingo, "The rides? The food? The World Showcase attraction?"

"I liked it all!" replied Polly the Parrot, "The entire Epcot theme park was amazing!"

"I enjoyed the entire theme park too." said Leopold the Leopard, "Epcot is truly a one of a kind place!"

12 minutes later, the monorail slowly approached the "Transportation & Ticket Center". As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Transportation & Ticket Center." said the pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "If you're standing, please hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. If this isn't your stop, please move all the way across your car to make room for everyone coming in, and kindly offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If this concludes your visit to the Walt Disney World resort in Florida , we hope you've had a wonderful time and return home safely."

The monorail pulled up into the station and came to a complete stop. Then, "DING DONG!", the doors automatically swung open. Everyone including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty and Carl stepped off the monorail from the right. They did not notice Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa step off the monorail as well.

Everyone walked the concrete walkway on the right, making their way up to the other monorail boarding station. On the left of the "Transportation & Ticket Center". They waited behind metal railing for another monorail to arrive. After 15 minute, a blue striped monorail pulled up into the station. The doors on the left opened up, the metal railing gates opened up, and everyone stepped onboard. None of the animal agents noticed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa step into the car at the very back of the monorail.

"Please stand clear of the doors." said the pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "If you're standing, please hold on to any available handrails."

The doors automatically closed up, the metal railing gates around the monorail closed up, and the monorail departed from the station. It began its 5-minute trip to the "Contemporary Resort". Another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail." said the pre-recorded male voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to Disney's Contemporary Resort, with continuing service to the Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, Walt Disney's Polynesian Resort, and back to the Transportation & Ticket Center. Please hold onto the handrails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors. For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you."

"Well, my son..." said Major Monogram, "I hope you enjoyed Epcot."

"I sure did, dad." replied Monty, "Epcot was amazing."

"Carl, when we get back to the suite, see what kind of reservations we can make for tomorrow." said Major Monogram, "Tomorrow shall be as good as our day was today."

"Yes sir..." said Carl, "I will see what I can do."

At that moment, the monorail approached the station of the fourth floor of the "Contemporary Resort". Another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"This is Disney's Contemporary Resort." said the pre-recorded male voice, "Please continue to hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. If you're not getting off, then please move across your car to make room for everyone coming on, and kindly offer available seating to those needing special assistance. Thank you!"

The monorail pulled up into the station and came to a complete stop. Then, "DING DON!", the doors on the right automatically swung open, allowing the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl, and about 430 random guests to step off. They all left the unloading area and took a small escalator down to the main part of the fourth floor. Still, none of the animal agents noticed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa step of the monorail last...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. The second monorail made it back to the "Contemporary Resort" safe and sound. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa are back, safe and sound. In the next chapter, everyone shall go to bed for the night. Tomorrow is another wonderful day at "Walt Disney World" resort in Orlando, Florida.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem like much. But, it's all I could come up with while writing this on Easter Sunday. I had a wonderful brunch with my family and I'm now back on schedule. After chapter 111 of this story is posted, you can expect chapter 15 of "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon" and chapter 12 of "The Summer Cruise" to be updated as well! It'll be a lot of work, but I can do it.**

 **Well, it's time to move on again. We still have a very long way to go before this story is finished. If any of you authors have ideas for future chapters, please do not hesitate to PM me. I will do my absolute best to incorporate as much ideas as possible. Well, like I said, it's time for all of us to move on to chapter 109 of this magical musical story! Ready? Here we go...**


	109. Chapter 109: Off to Bed

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction"! I'm back once again with ANOTHER chapter of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl, as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz an Vanessa made it back to the "Contemporary Resort" via monorail. In this chapter, everyone and all of the "Walt Disney World" resort in Florida shall go to bed for the nithe.**

 **There is still another whole theme park to enjoy in the resort and so many more chapters for you all to read. Believe or not, this chapter was uploaded on Easter Sunday, as well as chapter 108. I'm so happy and lucky to be adding two chapters to this story in only one day! This chapter shall be the final part of the third day of the "Walt Disney World" trip.**

 **Well, I do not want to keep you all in suspnse any longer. We have so much to cover and so little time to do it. I promise to do my best so I can keep on updating this story. I have high school and college coming up, but I will still do my best to continue updating this story. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 109 of this magical musical story! Ready? Here we go...**

Perry and Pinky headed to a nearby elevator, along with all of the other animal agents. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl headed to another available elevator. They all took the elevator up to the 14th floor. Once on the 14th floor, everyone stepped off, and headed to their assigned hotel rooms. Major Monogram, Monty and Carl headed to their suite. Perry and Pinky walked up to the door for hotel room #1436. Perry took his room key card out from under his fedora, inserted it into the electronic lock, pulled it out, and opened the door.

The two animal agents both walked inside the room, and went to their beds. Perry and Pinky both walked over to thier beds, placed their plastic souvenir bags next to their beds, and they took off their fedoras. Once they did that, they both plugged in thier cameras to charge, took off their "Fast Pass" wristbands, and put thier "O.W.C.A" badges and room key cards inside the main drawer of the bedside table. They also plugged their cell phones in to charge as well.

"Want to take a shower first, Pinky?" asked Perry, "Or should I?"

"You can go first." replied Pinky, "I'm not in a rush to get cleaned."

Perry nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. While he as doing this, the other animal agents were inside their own assigned hotel rooms, getting cleaned up, and getting ready to go to bed for the night. Darren and Cheshire didnt get cleaned up. They went straight to bed. In the suite, Carl was on his laptop, planning out an entire day at another theme park for the next day. He was also using a portable printer to print out multiple letters for the animal agents.

"Well, sir, I have a few reservations in mind..." said Carl, "I'm sure you'll like them."

"I'll take a look in the morning, Carl." said Major Monogram, "Right now, I'm watching some TV with my son."

"Let's see if the Super Bowl is on tonight, dad." said Monty, "I hope the Raiders win!"

In another hotel room, Jason the Fox and Peter the Panda were watching a rerun of an old TV cartoon called "Courage the Cowardly Dog " on the "Cartoon Network" channel. In another hotel room nearby, Sandra the Snake and Barren the Beaver were reading about the history of Walt Disney online. In another room Polly the Parrot and Marrisa the Flamingo were reading a book about the construction of "Epcot". In another room, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were getting ready for bed...

"Well Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "We have a whole day at Disney's Hollywood Studios tomorrow."

"Dad, we need to talk. I'll go, if you promise to stop embarrassing me!" said Vanessa annoyed, "You have embarrassed me for the past three days and I'm getting tired of it!"

"It's not my fault!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I just have a tendency to overreact and get scared easily. That's all!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again. They kept on arguing back and forth for about 10 whole minutes before finally going to bed for the night...

Meanwhile in another hotel room, Andy the Alligator and Leopold the Leopard were both watching the "Discovery Channel" on TV. In another hotel room, Randal the Raccoon, Sally the Goose, and Dan the Duck were all reading a few "Walt Disney World" park maps. Back in hotel room #1436, Perry and Pinky had finished taking showers and brushing their teeth. They then went to their beds and placed their fedoras on the bedside table in the middle of both beds. Perry and Pinky then got under the covers...

"Well Pinky, we had a great day." said Pinky, "Tomorrow is another day with another whole theme park."

"Yes, yes it is." said Perry, "Goodnight, Pinky."

"Goodnight, Perry." said Pinky, "Tomorrow is a new day."

And with that, Perry reached over to the lamps, turned off both lights, and he and Pinky both laid back and fell asleep. It was now 12:30am in the morning.

Outside, a full moon was lighting up the black night sky. Millions of stars were also lighting up the night sky as well. It was now 12:00am midnight. The "Fantasia Market", "Contempo Cafe", "Outer Rim Lounge, the gym, the "Chef Mickey's" buffet, the two gift shops, the spa, the "California Grill" restaurant, the arcade, and the "Wave" restaurant was closed for the night. The pool, the boat rental dock, room service, and housekeeping service was also closed for the night. Later that night, everyone else feel asleep for the night. Like Pinky said tomorrow was a new day for everyone...

 **Well everyone, that was the end of chapter 109 of this story. It was wonderful to write these chapters taking place in "Epcot". There's so many more chapters to write and I have to stay on schedule. It looks like everyone has gone to bed for the night. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem that detailed. But I had very little time to write this.**

 **Well, it's still Easter Sunday and I have any more chapters to do tomorrow. For now, I have to spend as much time with my family as possible. I can't stay on "FanFiction" forever, as I have family to spend time with, as well as high school and homework to deal with.**

 **I'm thankful for all of you wonderful authors for reading and reviewing this story. In the next chapter, everyone shall wake up on the fourth day of the week-long trip at the "Walt Disney World" resort in Florida. Well, it's time to move on to chapter 110 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**


	110. Chapter 110: More Contempo Cafe

**Well, it's the day after Easter Sunday, everyone! That means, it's time for chapter 110 of this story. After this, I plan to write some of chapter 12 of "The Summer Cruise", as well as post chapter 111 of this story. Also, I sadly deleted the story, "Abigail's Big Field Trip Adventure". I'm sorry, but I was having a hard time getting around to update it. So I had to unfortunately delete it.**

 **I tonight I would never finish it, so I sadly deleted it. But I have some good news. After I finish "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon", "The Summer Cruise", and this story, I plan to write one called "Phineas and Ferb Go to Seaworld Orlando", and one with the original characters from "TheDisneyFan365" called "Evil Abigail", based on his original story of the same name.**

 **Well, it's time to begin this chapter. In the last chapter, the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all went to bed for the night. In this chapter, everyone shall wake up and go down to the "Contempo Cafe" for breakfast again. What will everyone eat? Will the food be very good quality? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 110 of this magical musical story. I hope none of you get hungry after reading this!**

The next morning, the sun rose up into the sky, which was now light blue without any clouds. Birds were chirping outside, theme parks were opening up for the day, and dozens guests were waking up for the day. It was now 7:00am in the morning. In hotel room #1436, Perry and Pinky were still sleeping very comfortably in their beds. But all of that that was about to change for the two animal agents...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clock went off. Perry and Pinky woke up, quickly sitting up in bed. They both looked very tired in their eyes, but they knew that would all go away after eating breakfast. They both looked at the clock. It was 7:00am. The sun shinned through the curtains covering the balcony door. Perry and Pinky both looked over at each other.

"Good morning, Perry..." said Pinky, still very tired, "It's our fourth day at Walt Disney World today!"

"Good morning, Pinky. Oh, I'm so tired." said Perry, trying not to fall back asleep, "Man, I just got interrupted from another dream about me stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was about to take over Walt Disney World, but at that moment, I pinned him to the floor and beat him up until his face was completely bruised!"

"Well, I wonder what Major Monogram has planned for today this time..." said Pinky, as he got out of his bed, "I hope its much more fun than our day at Epcot yesterday."

"I hope so, too." said Perry, as he got out of bed as well, "Epcot was fun, but I want to see if there's any other theme parks here at the Walt Disney World resort."

"Well, we better get cleaned up to go." said Pinky, "We don't want to go to a theme park while dirty."

"Of course we don't." said Perry, "Let's get ready."

Perry and Pinky took some time to brush their teeth, floss, use mouthwash, use the bathroom, wash their hands, and get their fedoras ready. They put their cell phones inside their fedoras, as well as their digital cameras, park entry tickets, and room key cards. Then, they both put on their "Fast Pass" wristbands on their right wrists, and placed their fedoras onto their heads. They both walked towards the front door and noticed a half-folded letter on the floor in front of the door. Perry bent down, picked it up, unfolded it, and read it...

 _Perry and Pinky,_

 _Today, we are all going to visit "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This theme park is all about the magic of iconic Walt Disney movies, turned into awesome rides, shows, restaurants, play areas, character meet and greets, and other kinds of attractions. We will all board a bus to go there around 8:30am. A dinning reservation has been made. This one is for lunch at the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant at 12:30pm. Its a buffet with dozens of great food options! Also, a reservation has been made for a night show called "Fantasmic" at 10:00pm tonight. We hope you have a wonderful time here at "Disney's Hollywood Studios"._

 _Sincerely, Major Francis Monogram._

"Nice plans..." said Perry, "I hope we have lots of fun today."

"Well, this IS a theme park that's all about Disney movies." said Pinky, "Of COURSE we'll have lots of fun today!"

"What about breakfast?" asked Perry, "I'm not going to any theme park with an empty stomach!"

"Want to order room service again?" asked Pinky, "Its very efficient and convenient."

"Well, not really..." said Perry, "I'm in the mood for that place on the fourth floor. Oh man, what was it? I forget."

"You mean the Chef Mickey's buffet?" asked Pinky, "I think you need a reservation for that."

"No, not the buffet." said Perry, "The other one...oh man, I still can't remember...what on Earth was it?"

"The Contempo Café?" asked Pinky, "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" said Perry, suddenly remembering it, "I'm totally in the mood for it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Pinky, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both left the hotel room. They took an elevator down to the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor, Perry and Pinky made their way to the entrance area of the "Contempo Café" quick service restaurant. The entire fourth floor was full of men, women, and children having fun together. After waiting in line for 10 minutes and looking through a laminated paper menu, Perry and Pinky approached a male cast member standing behind a cash register podium.

"Hello and welcome to the Contempo Café." said the male cast member, "What would you like to order?"

"I would like a Bounty Platter..." replied Perry, "But instead of French toast, I would like to substitute it with a bread biscuit. And instead of seasonal fruit pieces, can I get 4 small chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure, no problem. We can do it." said the male cast member, as he entered the order into the electronic cash register, "Anything else?"

"Yes. I would like three big Mickey waffles, a side order of bacon strips, and a side order of scrambled eggs." said Pinky, "And I would also like a small bowl of seasonal fruit to go with that."

"Alright..." said the male cast member, as he finished typing the order, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, yes it will." said Perry, "We're good to go sir."

"Alright, just take this receipt and wait for the order number to be called." said the male cast member, handing Perry the receipt, "That means that your hot food is ready? Will your breakfast be for here or to go?"

"Here." replied Pinky, "We're eating here."

"Alright then..." said the male cast member, "Enjoy your breakfast."

"We will sir." said Perry, "Thank you."

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked past the podium and towards the huge glass-door refrigerator. Pinky grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk and Perry grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk before closing up the fridge again. They then walked over to the plastic pastry shelf next to the hot food service counter. Pinky got a chocolate croissant and Perry grabbed a cinnamon roll before closing up the plastic over again. After 6 more minutes of waiting, a chef on the other side of the hot food service counter called out a number...

"Order #459 is ready!" called out the chef, "I repeat, the order number is 459!"

Perry looked at the bottom of the receipt and saw that 459 was he and Pinky's number. They both walked up to the counter and handed the receipt to the chef. The chef smiled and handed Perry and Pinky each a black tray, each carrying a plastic plate of food. Perry's "Bounty Platter" was all in one plate. Pinky's food order was on separate plates, one for the scrambled eggs, one for 6 strips of bacon, and one for the three Mickey waffles. There was even a small plastic bowl for the seasonal fruit pieces.

"This food looks so good." said Perry, "I could eat here all day!"

"I could eat here all day too." said Pinky, "Let's go sit down before the food gets cold."

Perry and Pinky both went through a nearby check-out lane with no problems before finally entering the table and condiment station area. Perry and Pinky each grabbed a plastic fork, as plastic spoon, a plastic knife, 4 packets of maple syrup, one small packet of melted butter, and a couple of paper napkins. Then, they both sat down at a nearby table, and began to eat their food. The only other animal agents eating breakfast at the café were Dan the Duck, Andy the Alligator, Sally the Goose, Barren the Beaver, and Cheshire the Cat. The other animal agents were inside their assigned hotel rooms, enjoying room service for breakfast. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were enjoying room service for breakfast too, as well as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa.

"Yum..." said Perry, as he took another bite of a small chocolate chip pancake, "This is what I call a high quality breakfast!"

"I like these Mickey waffles a lot!" said Pinky, "They're both cute-looking and tasty!"

After Perry and Pinky were done eating, it was 8:00am. The two animal agents threw the trash away and left the seating area of the "Contempo Café". The other animal agents inside the "Contempo Café" left the area too. The animal agents who ordered room service for breakfast, were already waiting in the hotel's lobby, as well as Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl.

"Oh man, I'm full." said Pinky, "That breakfast filled me up. Those Mickey waffles did most of the work filling me up."

"Mine did, too. Especially those mini pancakes and biscuit" said Perry, "I hope I don't puke at Disney's Hollywood Studios."

"Speaking of which, we better get moving." said Pinky, "I don't want to be late for the bus to take us to the park. It'll be here in 30 minutes!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky took an elevator down to the lobby to meet up with all of the other animal agents, as well as Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl. The time was now 8:05am in the morning. It was sure to be a wonderful and very magical day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios" for everyone...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter! I really hope that I made none of you readers of "FanFiction" hungry again. I love the "Contempo Café" when they serve breakfast. Its very yummy and worth waiting in line for. I eat the "Bounty Platter" all the time! When Perry asked for those two changes to be made for his "Bounty Platter", it was all based on what changes I usually request for when I order my "Bounty Platter" in real life. So I thought that I would have Perry do it too in honor of my 110th chapter!**

 **Creative of me, huh? Before we all move on to chapter 110, I would like to thank "FanFiction author, "Relm03". He helped me by sending me all of the information I needed on what the "Contempo Café" usually serves for breakfast. The food that Pinky ordered is loosely based on what my sister usually orders from the "Contempo Café" for breakfast. But still, I like the "Bounty Platter" a lot better. Its yummy, as a lot of foods on one plate, and it always fills me up in the morning. I'm usually not hungry for HOURS after eating that thing!**

 **Well, I'm afraid its time for us all move on again. In the next chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall board a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus and head over to a theme park called "Disney's Hollywood Studios". It's a park that represents Walt Disney's best movies, as well as many other movies, as well as give them a cool attraction. It's truly a nice place to visit if you are into movies coming to life. Well, let's move on to chapter 111 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go...**


	111. Chapter 111: Disney's Hollywood Studios

**Hello again, readers. I hope I didn't make any of you hungry during the last chapter of this story. It was full of delicious foods, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. In this chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall board a "Walt Disney World" transit bus, and head over to the "Disney's Hollywood Studios" theme park. Once they get to the theme park, they'll all** **have a wonderful day there just like in "Magic Kingdom", "Animal Kingdom", and "Epcot".**

 **The "Walt Disney World Tranist" buses are the best way to get from your resort hotel** **to any of the four theme parks. However, it usually is a little frustrating when the wrong bus keeps arriving at your hotel and when it takes a while for your right bus to come on time. It happens to be all the time whenever I go to "Walt Disney World" in real life. But after a while, my correct bus finally arrives and I'm on my way to whatever theme park I'm going to that day. So, like I said, it might take a while for your right bus to come, but it's all worth it when your bus finally arrives.**

 **Well, I'm afraid that I cannot stay to chat any longer. We have so many things to cover before this story finally ends. Be on the lookout for updates of "The Summer Cruise", and "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon". I might have high school to deal with as well as an upcoming field trip on Thursday, March 31st, 2016, but I will do my best to continue updating this story. Well, it's time to begin this chapter without any more delays. Let's all begin chapter 111 of this magical musical story. Ready? Here we go!**

Inside the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort", all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were finally all together. It was now 8:20am in the morning. The check in desks were busy, the "Wave" restaurant was busy, and the "Contemporary Grounds" coffee stand was busy too. Everyone stepped out through the automatic sliding doors on the right and made their way to the "Walt Disney World Transit" bus stop area. About 60 random guests were already at the area, waiting for thier buses to arrive.

"I hope Disney's Hollywood Studios has a roller coaster." said Perry, "We didn't get to go on any roller coaster attraction yesterday."

"I hope so too." said Pinky, "And I hope this park has a show to see during the day."

"What do you think Disney's Hollywood Studios is like, Darren?" asked Cheshire the Cat, "Better than Epcot?"

"I think it'll be better than Epcot." replied Darren the Dog, "This is a Walt Disney World theme park we're talking about."

"I sure do hope so." said Cheshire the Cat, "It better be better or even just as good as Epcot."

"Do you think they'll be any character meet and greets there?" asked Randal the Raccoon, "I love getting my picture taken with a Disney character."

At that point, a bus pulled up alongside the boarding area. The flat electronic sign on the front of the bus read "Animal Kingdom". The doors opened up and about 20 random guests stepped on. The doors then closed and the bus drove away...

"Oh man!" said Sally the Goose, "That wasn't our bus!"

"When is our bus going to be here already?" asked Jason the Fox, "I want to get to the park!"

"Be patient, Jason." said Andy the Alligator, "It'll be here soon."

"I hope it gets here." said Sandra the Snake, "I can't wait to see what Disney's Hollywood Studios has for fun!"

"I hope they have a scary ride." said Barren the Beaver, "I love scary rides."

"I hope not!" said Marissa the Flamingo, "I'm terrified of scary rides!"

At that point, another bus pulled up alongside the boarding area. The flat electronic sign on the front of the bus read "Epcot". The doors opened up and about 16 random guests stepped on. The doors then closed and the bus drove away...

"That wasn't our bus either!" said Polly the Parrot, "I wish our bus can just get here!"

"I'm sure it will." said Peter the Panda, "Just relax, Polly."

"Its very hot today." said Major Monogram, "I can't stand this heat!"

"Buses usually arrive at resort hotels every 15 minutes or so, sir." said Carl, "I'm sure the next bus will be ours."

"I should have brought a bottle of water with me." said Monty, "I didn't think it would be this hot today!"

At that moment, a third bus pulled up alongside the boarding area. The flat electronic sign on the front of the doors read "Disney's Hollywood Studios" on it. It was the right bus! The doors opened up, and everyone including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl stepped onboard the bus, along with a bunch of other random guests.

The animal agents were lucky and found seats together. Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl found seats too, as well as most of the random guests. The doors closed up and the bus driver drove the bus out of the parking lot around the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. As it did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System." said the male voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to Disney's Hollywood Studios, home to many attractions themed to Walt Disney's best known movies. If you're standing, please hold onto the handrails or a strap, stand clear of the doors, and let us do the driving. For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you!"

And with that, the bus made its way to the "Disney's Hollywood Studios" theme park. During the 15-minute drive, the bus drove past multiple direction signs, and entrances to other resort hotel parking lots. Finally, the bus drove through a arch with the words, "Disney's Hollywood Studios" displayed on it. The bus made a few more turns before it finally entered the bus stop area just outside the theme park's main entrance gate area.

"Well, it looks like we're here!" said Perry, as he looked out the window, "Pinky, look! The entire place already looks like old-fashioned Hollywood, California!"

"Yeah..." said Pinky, as he too looked out the window, "It looks like the place that kids imagine when they think of Hollywood!"

Indeed, Perry and Pinky were right. The entire theme park did look like Hollywood, California the old-fashioned way.

There was dozens of rides, shows, snack stands, gift shops, outdoor gift stands, play areas, character statues, meet and greet areas, and even restrooms all designed to like they were built in the 1930s and the 1940s. At the center of the park was a huge iconic structure from the Disnet movie "Fantasia". It was a giant blue sorcerer hat, that looked like the one Mickey Mouse wore in the "Fantasia" movie. Positioned a few feet away from the front of the giant hat was a black stage that was about 6 feet off the ground. Several metal poles surrounded the sides and back of the stage, as well as dozens of colorful spotlights. The stage area was empty during the day and was used only for special events and shows at night.

"I think I'm going to love it here!" said Perry, "I can feel it!"

"I can, too." said Pinky, "I know for sure that we are going to have a wonderful day here!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Disney's Hollywood Studios." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please remain seated or hold onto the handrails until the bus comes to a full and complete stop. Once the bus stops, please watch your head and step as you exit and take small children by the hand. Thank you."

At that moment, the bus pulled up alongside a nearby bus stop area and stopped completely. The bus driver opened up the doors and everyone stepped off to the right including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl...

"Have a nice day!" said the bus driver, "Watch your step!"

After going through the bag check area, everyone proceeded to the entrance gate and scanned their tickets. After, everyone was fianlly inside the front area of "Disney's Hollywood Studios". Once inside the park, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl split up once again. Perry and Pinky stayed together...

"Well Perry, its time for our fun day to begin." said Pinky, "Ready for some fun?"

"Yes, yes I am." said Perry, as he took a park map from a nearby information kiosk, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky took off, ready to start their day on a high note. It was now 9:00am in the morning. The day had just begun...

 **Well, it looks like everyone including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl finally made it to "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This theme park not only includes rides, restaurants, and character meet and greet spots, but it also includes live shows! You'll see these shows in later chapters, but for now, we have some rides to enjoy.**

 **In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall kick off their day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios" on a very high note. Also, in real life, the giant blue sorcerer hat structure was removed from the park in real life. But for this story, I decided to keep the hat there for childhood nostalgia. I'm sorry if any of you readers feel sad about the giant hat being taken down. I don't know why they even took it down in the first place! It's so sad, isn't it?**

 **What is this upcoming ride in chapter 112? Is it a very scary ride? Is it a very happy ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out in the next chapter. After all, everyone just got to "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and I do not want to spoil anything for all of you readers. Also, be on the lookout for updates of my other stories including "The Summer Cruise" and "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon".**

 **Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on. I cannot stay to chat as we have a much to enjoy and so little time to do so. Also, I'll be sure to add another musical number to this story soon. There hasn't been any musical numbers lately, and I would really like to add some. So, I promise to add one as soon as possible. Well, it's time to move on to chapter 112 of this magical musical story! Ready? Here we go...**


	112. Chapter 112: Tower of Terror

**Well readers, I'm back again. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl arrives at "Disney's Hollywood Studios" via "Walt Disney World Transit" bus. Once there, everyone split up to enjoy the entire park. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall both go on a very scary ride to kick off their day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios".**

 **This ride is known as the "Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror" or simply, the "Tower of Terror"! This ride looks like an abandoned luxury hotel called the "Hollywood Tower Hotel" and is all about an elevator with a mind of its own! That's a very scary idea for a "Walt Disney World" ride, huh? This ride is all based on the fact that what goes up, must come down! I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Relm03" for inspiring me to write this chapter. This chapter was mostly his idea! Nice of him, huh?**

 **This chapter of this very long story is very unique. It calls for a different kind of introduction. Inside that abandoned luxury hotel is a very old elevator. It's still in operation, waiting for you. Readers, I invite you of you all dare to step aboard and read this chapter, because in this one, along with Perry and Pinky, you are the star. This elevator travels directly to...the Twilight Zone! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Well, what should we go on first?" asked Perry, "I want to kick this day off with a really good ride!"

"I know!" exclaimed Pinky, looking at his park map, "How about the Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror?"

"The Tower of Terror?" asked Perry, "What's that?"

"It's a ride where you go inside this scary elevator and you go all the way up high, and you then drop all the way down!" replied Pinky, "It also has plenty of scary moments, the ride car moves horizontally at one point, AND it has a scary pre-show!"

"All of that in one ride?!" exclaimed Perry, "Cool!"

"Yes, yes it is very cool." said Pinky, "It's one of the park's most popular rides!"

"Well, then what are we waiting here for?" asked Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky headed down a huge path to the right from the center of the park. Along the way, the two animal agents passed multiple indoor gift shops, several outdoor snack stands, a few bathrooms, dozens of outdoor snack stands, an attraction called "Beauty and the Best: Live", the entrance gate area for the nighttime attraction, "Fantasia", and even an ice cream stand called "Hollywood Scoop". Hundreds and hundreds of guests were running and walking around, spending time with their families and friends. Perry and Pinky then reached the end of the path. There, the huge building for the "Tower of Terror" attraction was only a few feet away from where they were standing. It looked like a very old hotel called "Hollywood Tower Hotel". The two animal agents both walked through the ride's "Fast Pass" enterance...

"This queue looks kind of creepy." said Pinky, "It's just as creepy as the queue for the Haunted Mansion ride back at Magic Kingdom."

"Yeah, it kind of is creepy..." said Perry, as he and Pinky made a few more turns before entering the cobwebb and dust-filled hotel lobby, "But at least there's no Disney villains and an over-the-top musical number."

"Good point." said Pinky, "I'm we went through the Fass Past line. That Stand-By line had an 145-minute wait time!"

"I sure feel sorry for those guests who have to wait that long." said Perry, "Especially when they're in the outside queues in this summer heat!"

"Well, at least OUR queue time was less than 5 minuets." said Pinky, "Now we can go through the pre-show and focus on the ride!"

After turning to the right, a cast member dressed as hotel bellhop directed them to a pair of double doors to the left. They waited outside the double doors along with 48 other guests. Two of these other random guests just happened to be Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his teenage daughter Vanessa...

"Dad, you better not embarrass me on this ride!" said Vanessa, "You already embarrassed me on rides for the past three days. This is our fourth day at Walt Disney World and I do not want it to go wrong for me!"

"Alright, fine!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I'll try not to embarrass you, Vanessa!"

"Good! If you embarrass me though, I'm not going on any more big or scary rides with you!" said Vansessa, "I've had enough of you freaking out and embarrassing me on rides!"

"That Doof is so arguemntive." whispered Perry to Pinky, "When will he ever stop?"

"Don't listen to them." said Perry, "Every time I see Doof and Vanessa together, they always get mad at each other and argue up a storm."

Pinky nodded as the double doors suddenly swung open. Everyone entered the room. It looked like an old dusty library on the inside. On the right corner of the room was an old-fashioned looking TV set. It would be part of the pre-show. Once everyone including the two animal agents were inside, the double doors automatically closed up. The lights went out and the TV screen suddenly turned on...

"WHAT THE?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, freaked out, "What just happened?!"

The TV screen showed outer space as a creepy voice spoke in the background...

"You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it, is another dimension." said the creepy voice, "A dimension of sound...a dimension of sight...a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance of things and ideas. You just crossed over into...The Twilight Zone!"

The screen then showed a black and white live-action scene. It showed the fancy lobby of the Hollywood Tower Hotel full of guests checking in, hanging out, smoking, getting their mail, smiling, greeting others, drinking wine, and walking around. As a family and bellhop headed to a nearby elevator, the creepy voice began to speak in the background again...

"Hollywood, 1939. Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling, young movie town at the height of its golden age, The Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right; a beacon for the show business elite." said the creepy voice, "Now, something is about to happen that will change all that..."

The scene showed the family and bellhop heading into the elevator. The doors closed up and the elevator began to go up. Outside, there was a huge thunderstorm taking place. "BANG!" a huge bolt of lighting suddenly struck the elevator shaft of the hotel. The elevator went crashing down to the ground, causing everyone inside to get killed and turn to ghosts. The scene then showed a middle-aged man in a black suit, looking at the guests...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "That elevator fell to the ground! What kind of a hotel is this?! And that man, HE'S AS CREEPY AS NORM ON HALLOWEEN!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz would never change how he easily freaked out...

"The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed." said the man, as the screen suddenly zoomed in on a creepy-looking elevator, "Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to…The Twilight Zone."

Suddenly, all of the lights in the room went out. A small doorway on the right of the room automatilcly slid open. The room then lit up again. Everyone, including Perry, Pinky, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and all of the other guests stepped out of the room and headed down a walkway to the left. The entire queue area ahead looked the hotel's very old and rusty basement.

"Now THAT was scary!" said Perry, as he and Pinky made their way slowly through the queue, "But at least it wasn't as scary as that stretching chamber room at the Haunted Mansion ride!"

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't like it." said Pinky, as he and Perry got a little closer to boarding an elevator, "This pre-show was a little rushed to me. It's all black and white, and it's just not as detailed or as scary as the pre-show for the haunted mansion."

"Well, maybe the ride itself will be even better!" said Perry, "The idea of riding a falling elevator and not dying sounds very exciting from the start."

"You're right, Perry." said Pinky, "We should go on the actual ride first before even THINKING of judging it."

The two animal agents finally made it to the end of the queue to an elevator boarding station on the right of the room. The nearby female cast member dressed up as a hotel bellhop directed a few of the the random guests, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Perry and Pinky to stand on numbered squares in front of the closed elevator doors. Behind those closed rusty elevator doors, was the main elevator ride that had a mind of its own. Each waiting area had a total of 21 numbered squares arranged in a few rows. Each elevator had a total of 21 seats inside. Three rows of three seats each were on one side, and three rows of four seats were on the other side with a small aisle in the middle. At the very back of each elevator was a full row of seats without separation by an aisle.

"Attention all guests..." said a female voice over the intercom, "When you board your elevator, please sit down in your assigned seats and fasten your seatbelts. Please hold onto all personal belongings and if you need assistance, please call on any one of the hotel employees. And please, supervise your children. Enjoy your stay with us."

And with that, "DING!" the doors opened up. An elevator car was right behind the doors and ready for the guests. All 21 guests in the boarding area stepped into the elevator, sat down, and buckled up. Perry and Pinky sat next to each other on the first row to the left. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa sat next to each other in the very back row on the right. Once everyone was buckled up, the female cast member spoke up...

"I need everyone to tug on the yellow straps, please!" said the female cast member, "Once again, please tug in the yellow straps to make sure that the seatbelts are secured."

After everyone did that, the female cast member stepped outside the elevator and slid closed a small panel of metal railing at the front. She then stepped behind the wall outside the elevator and pushed a button. The doors slid closed, the lights inside dimmed, and the elevator began to go up. As it did, scary music began to play in the background...

"Here we go..." said Perry, "We're going up!"

"And pretty soon, we'll be coming down!" said Pinky, "This is going to be great!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was not so enthusiastic about the ride like Perry and Pinky were. He was shaking in fear as the creepy voice spoke again...

"You are the passengers on the most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of...The Twilight Zone!" said the creepy voice.

The elevator suddenly stopped in front of another set of doors. They slid open revealing what looked like an innocent-looking hotel hallway. It was empty and only the suspenseful music could be heard...

"Why on Earth are we stopping here?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Is this were we get off or something?"

Suddenly, holographic ghosts of the perished family from the pre-show appeared in the hallway. Flashing lights that looked like lighting bolts went off and ghosts disappeared. The entire hallway suddenly became dark again, full of tiny stars like in outer space. Suddenly, "BAM!" a hologram of a window getting smashed could be seen at the very back of the hallway.

"What is going on!?" exclaimed Dr. Doofebshmirtz, "Could someone explain to me what's going on!?"

The doors closed up and the elevator began going up again. The scary music continued playing in the background as the elevator went up.

"That was unexpected!" said Pinky, "Did you expect that to happen, Perry?"

"No, no I didn't." said Perry, "But I like the ride so far!"

"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped out through the door of elevator and into a nightmare." said the creepy voice, "That door is opening once again and this time, it's opening for you..."

The elevator stopped in front of another set of doors. They opened up, revealing another hallway. This one was much wider and had glass windows with scary holographic images behind them. The entire elevator car began moving horizontally forward through the hallway, leaving the elevator car holder in the shaft empty. Everyone watched as the elevator car slowly moved past the holographic images.

"Look at that giant eyeball!" said Perry, pointing to one of the holographic images ahead of the elevator car, "It reminds me of that time when I saw a giant floating baby head!"

"A giant floating baby head?" asked Pinky, "Are you serious, Perry?"

Perry just nodded as the elevator car continued to move forward horizontally...

There were scary holographic images like a giant eyeball, a shattered window, and a simple math equation. As the car approached the end of the hallway, a few tiny lights became smaller and smaller until they turned into what looked like a huge black sheet opening up like a portal to another dimension. The elevator car carefully moved past the darkness and into the holder in another shaft...

"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination…in the Tower of Terror. " said the creepy voice.

And with that, "KABOOM!" thunder went off in the background and white lightning flashed inside the shaft. "WHOOSH!" the elevator dropped down very fast, causing the guests and the two animal agents to either shout or scream with joy and excitement. The elevator then went up very fast and a set of doors in front of it opened up. Everyone could see the rest of the "Disney's Hollywood Studios park from up in the elevator. A bunch of hidden cameras took everyone's picture before the doors closed and the elevator dropped again!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! PLEASE, STOP THE RIDE!"

"I could see the entire theme park from up there!" exclaimed Perry, "Wasn't that cool, Pinky?!"

"Yeah, it was cool!" replied Pinky, as the elevator kept going up and down very fast, "And this elevator really DOES have a mind of its own!"

The elevator car continued going up and down very fast, causing the guests to raise their arms over their heads, and scream in delight over the ride. After 3 whole minutes of fast lifts and drops, the elevator finally slowed down at the bottom of the shaft. A screen in front of the elevator car was showing an image of a spinning black and white swirl. A wooden panel suddenly closed up, converting the screen. There was more music playing in the background as the elevator car suddenly began to move horizontally backwards...

"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it." said the creepy voice, "And a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident of…The Twilight Zone!"

The elevator car then rotated to the right and moved forward, stopping in front of another set of doors. Then, "DING!" the doors opened up, revealing the exit area of ride, as well as a place to view and pick up on-ride photos. A male cast member dressed up as a hotel bellhop was standing in front of the open doors...

"Alright everyone, please push the red button on your buckle to unfasten your seatbelts." said the male cast member, "Also, please make sure that you have all of your personal belongings with you before exiting the elevator. We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Hollywood Tower Hotel! I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios."

And with that, all 21 guests including the two animal agents, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa unbuckled their seatbelts, grabbed their belongings, and stepped off of the elevator car. Everyone then walked up to the on-ride photo viewing screens. Perry and Pinky loved their photo as they seemed to be happy and brave in it. Vanessa looked good in the on-ride photo too. However, the same could not be said for Dr. Doofenshmirtz...

"This photo can't be right!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I look like an adult crybaby!"

"Dad, you were screaming in fear and crying the whole time!" said Vanessa, "I'm not stupid!"

Vanessa just shook her head again...

"Our picture came out great!" said Perry, "Look at that, Pinky. You can't get any better in a photo than that!"

"Yep, we sure do look brave in that photo." said Pinky, "Come on, let's go see the gift shop."

And with that, Perry and Pinky both exited the photo area and walked into the ride's gift shop. The gift shop was full of hundreds of "Tower of Terror" merchandise items. There was items such as coffee mugs, plates, t-shirts, jackets, hats, sunglasses, stuffed plush toys, action figures, play sets, chapter books, picture books, music CDs, movie DVDs, autograph books, pens, Disney pins, sweaters, pants, gloves, kitchen tools, snow globes, Christmas tree ornaments, assorted candies, bottled soft drinks l, bottled water, magazines, and so much more...

"That ride was awesome!" exclaimed Perry, "We should go on it again!"

"Nah, I don't want to." said Pinky, "We have so much more rides to go on today before the park closes. Come on, let's go on another ride!"

"Fine..." said Perry, "But I'm picking the next ride!"

"Whatever you like, Perry." said Pinky, "Let's just go look for one!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked exited the gift shop of the "Tower of Terror" ride. The two animal agents walked out of the surrounding area of the ride, looking for another "Disney's Hollywood Studios" ride to go on...

 **Well readers, I hope you all got scared in the last chapter. The "Tower of Terror" ride is totally not for small children...unless they're brave enough for it. When I first rode this attraction a long time ago, I was very scared of the whole thing. I was crying and screaming the whole time! Now, I really enjoy the "Tower of Terror" ride. The ending part with the car rising up and dropping is different every time due to the ride's complex software systems. Well, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Relm03" for helping me out with this chapter! He sent me the information on the ride's seating pattern and the number of guests per elevator. Thank you, "Relm03"!**

 **I'm not joking, readers. I had to do some additional research on my own just to write and complete this chapter. Now that my school field trip to my county fair is over, not only do I have my summer trip to "Walt Disney World" coming up, but I also have plenty of time to complete this story, as well as finish my other stories including "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Jutachadoon" and "The Summer Cruise". Once I begin college, I won't be able to update these stories as much, but I will try to find time to do so. I will TRY, but I cant make any promises.**

 **Also, didn't any of you like Dr. Doofenshmirtz's reactions to the whole ride? He was so annoying and hilarious! And that creepy ending of the first author's note at the beginning of this chapter was all inspired by the end of the pre-show part of the "Tower of Terror" ride. This chapter needed something special in honor of this ride being the first one of "Disney's Hollywood Studios" being ride by the two animal agents. So, I decided to try something creepy. Well, it's time to move on to chapter 113 of this magical musical story!**


	113. Chapter 113: Rocking Roller Coaster

**Hello again rocking readers of "FanFiction". WHO'S READY TO ROOOOOOOCK!? WHO'S READY FOR SOME ROCK MUSIC?! I'm asking you all because this ride is all about ROCK MUSIC! That's right everyone , rock music. To the left of the "Tower of Terror" ride is the insane "Rocking Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith" or simply, the "Rocking Roller Coaster". This is the only roller coaster ride in the "Walt Disney World" resort in Florida that has loops, twists, inversions, and other intense track pieces! It's very intense, I tell you.**

 **It's all of that combined with heavy rock music that makes this ride so rocking wonderful! Get it? rocking? HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so full of jokes, am I? Yes, yes I' am. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on this ride, and enjoy one rocking experience! This ride also has a very short pre-show starting the famous rock band, "Areosmith"! The ride in the last chapter was scary, but this ride is very fast AND sometimes scary for some riders. I have been on this ride multiple times I real life and I enjoyed every single ride on it.**

 **I would like to apologize for the last chapter getting delayed by a few days. I'm STILL busy with high school and my upcoming years at college. But I will keep on trying my best to update this story as much as possible. Also, I'm going on a vacation to New York City for a few days in June so updating this story during that time will be very difficult. Thank you so much for being patient with my during this delays. Well, I don't want any more delays in our way, so let's begin chapter 113 of this magical musical story! Here we go...**

Perry and Pinky were outside the area around the "Tower of Terror" ride, trying to find another ride to go on. Perry was the first one to look to the right and notice the attraction building and sign for a ride called "Rocking a Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith".

"I think we should go on that!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

"The Rocking Roller Coaster?" said Pinky, "I don't know...I'm not a big fan of rock music."

"Pinky, we had a deal." said Perry, "You said that I could pick out the next ride!"

"I know, but I didn't think your choice of the next ride would have rock music as its theme." said Pinky, "Are you sure about this, Perry?"

"Yes, yes I' am." said Perry, "I'm sure. Let's go."

"Fine, let's go on the Rocking Roller Coaster." said Pinky, "I just hope there's not too much rock music."

And with that, Perry and Pinky went through the huge archway with the words, "Rocking Roller Coaster" displayed on it in silver letters. The ride building itself had a huge red electric guitar display in the front with the words, "Rocking Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith" displayed on the left of it in white letters. The two animal agents entered the "Fast Pass" entrance and proceeded through the queue. The queue led Perry and Pinky inside the building through an open doorway on the right and into a pre-show room on the right along with 128 other random guests. Once everyone was inside, the double doors closed up automatically behind everyone and the lights inside dimmed...

"Another pre-show!?" asked Pinky, "Is this really necessary before a roller coaster ride?"

The entire first part of the building and the room pre-show room looked like the inside of a music recording studio called "G-Force Records". At the very front of the room was a set that looked like a sound-proof recording booth full of rock music instruments and microphones. In front of the set was a large pane of glass separating the guests from the items inside the room. At the very back of the pre-show room was a hidden screen that looked like it was just part of the room. The "Aerosmith" rock band members were recording a song just as their band manager came in from the right...

"Hey, hey, HEY!" said the band manager, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We're finishing up a song recording." said the lead singer named Steven Tyler, pausing the music, "What does it look like, ma'am?"

"Well, you guys gotta go!" replied the band manager, "The concert at the Forum Arena is starting in 10 minutes!"

"Hey folks, this is our crazy band manager, Illeana..." said the electric guitar player, "As you can see, she can get pretty bossy at times."

"I heard that!" said Illeana, as she opened up the doors behind her, "Sorry folks, but we gotta go."

"Wait, we can't leave our fans here!" said Steven, "They just got here."

"Too bad. What am I supposed to do? Give them all tickets to the concert?" asked Illeana.

"Yeah..." replied Steven, "Even better, how about some backstage passes?"

Everyone else in the band nodded and replied in agreement to Steven's suggestion.

"Alright, fine. I'll see what I can do." said Illeana, "But for now, you all gotta get to the concert!"

Their limousine appeared in the background and all of the band members including Steven went outside the recording studio to get into the limousine. As they did, Illeana took out a cell phone and made a quick phone call...

"Hello? Yes, we're going to need a bigger limo. Make it a stretch." said Illeana over the phone, "On second thought, make it a super-stretch limo. Thank you...bye."

Illeana hung up the phone and ran out the door behind her, chasing after the limousine as it began to drive away out of view. The pre-show then ended and a pair of double doors on the left of the room automatically swung open. Everyone including Perry and Pinky stepped out of the room and entered a boarding station that looked like a huge alleyway with a small fake construction sight. After waiting in line for a while, the two animal agents approached the front row boarding area of the station. Each roller coaster train looked like a open-topped blue-green limousine. Each train had 12 rows of 2 seats each. Each train could hold up to a total of 24 riders.

"I'm so excited about this ride." said Perry, "Ready for a roller coaster with rock music, Pinky?"

"Yes, yes I am." said Pinky, "I just hope the music isn't too loud!"

As 22 other random guests filled up other rows in boarding area, a roller coaster train pulled up into the station. The small metal railing gates opened up, and all 24 waiting guests including Perry and Pinky stepped into the train and sat down. Everyone pulled down their over-the-shoulder bars. Perry and Pinky put their fedoras into the small cargo pouch in front of them, before zipping it closed. Once everyone else onboard the train was secured, the small metal railing gates around the train closed up. Then, a brief announcement on over the intercom...

"Attention all guests, welcome onboard your limo to the Aerosmith concert!" said the voice over the intercom, "During your ride, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the limo at all times. Please hold on tight and place all carry-on times in the cargo pouch in front of you. And please, supervise your children. If anything should go wrong, please just relax and sit tight. We've got you covered! Enjoy your trip to the concert!"

And with that, the roller coaster train was dispatched out of the station. It made a turn to the left and stopped in front of a large dark tunnel. This tunnel had a huge rectangular electronic sign above it. Suddenly, some rock music began to play in the background. A loud screeching voice began to scream...

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" screamed the loud voice, "FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...OOOOOOOONE!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!" the entire roller coaster train went from 0 to 60 MPH and sped down the track at that speed for the entire ride. The train went through several loops, twists, and barrel-rolls. As the heavy rock music kept on playing in the background, the train zoomed past mutiple displays of road direction signs, speed limit signs, stop signs, route signs, billboards, several fast-food signs shapped like foods, and even the famous "HOLLYWOOD" sign, in which the train zoomed through the first "O" in the giant word. Needless to say, the two animal agents were really enjoying the ride...well, at least Perry was.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Perry in excitement, "THIS IS ROCKING!"

"Oh man..." said Pinky, looking down at his feet, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

After 2 more minutes of really intense inversions, "SCREECH"! the entire train came to a sudden stop at a straight track at the very bottom level of the ride building. The sign above the straight track read "V.I.P. Parking". Then, the train slowly made its way into a separate unloading station area. To the right, the floor was covered in a beautiful red carpet. Covering the entire unloading station as a red awning with bright yellow lights.

"Attention all guests..." said the voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the limousine comes to a full and complete stop. Once it does, please gather all of your personal belongings and carefully exit the limousine to the right. Enjoy the concert and have a wonderful day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios."

There was a huge doorway leading into the attraction's gift shop. Once the train came to a full and complete stop, the over-the-shoulder bars went up. Perry and Pinky put thier fedoras back onto their heads before stepping off the train to the right along with the 22 other random guests. Next to the entryway to the gift shop were several TV screens showing a pre-recorded live "Aerosmith" concert. Perry and Pinky watched the concert for a little bit before entering the main gift shop. The gift shop sold assorted merchandise items all themed to rock music. Perry and Pinky weren't in the mood to buy anything, so they just headed straight to the exit doors...

"Perry, I don't feel so good." said Pinky, as he and Perry made their way through the gift shop and towards the exit door, "That ride really made me sick."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." said Perry, "Want to go on a much calmer ride?"

"Yes, yes I would." replied Pinky, as he and Perry walked out the exit door, "Thank you."

Perry nodded and smiled. And with that, the two animal agents left the area surrounding the "Rocking Roller Coaster" attraction. Their next attraction would be very calm and popular one. It was all about famous Hollywood movies...

 **Well, that was the "Rocking Roller Coaster" ride! Very intense, isn't it? Yes, yes it is. Sometimes however, you would step off the ride and feel really sick from it. After my first time on the ride, I felt really sick for a while. Now, I don't feel sick after getting off of it at all! Instead, I feel happy that I enjoyed a very intense roller coaster. And I love the ride's combination of rock music with all of the thrills! I'm sorry if the pre-show bit didn't seem that accurate, but I very little memory on it.**

 **Well, I'm afraid that this chapter is over. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on a ride that's all about famous Hollywood movies. They'll also run into another animal agent while they're at it. Who is this other animal agent? What is the name of this upcoming attraction? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 114 to find out. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now!**

 **Well, it's time for us to move on again. I'm sorry if this ride seemed a little rushed, but besides the way the track is set up, as well as the setting and music, there was really nothing else to add to this chapter. But I did my very best at least. Well, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 114 of this magical musical story. Here we go...**


	114. Chapter 114: The Great Big Movie Ride

**Hello again, everyone. It's time for another chapter of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky both went on the "Rocking Roller Coaster" ride. In this chapter, the two animal agents will run into another animal agent and enjoy a ride that truly shows what Hollywood movies are all about. I've been on this ride so many times in real life and enjoy it every time I go on it! Its truly a fantastic journey into Hollywood movies.**

 **Hollywood has made so many amazing and iconic movies such as "The Public Enemy", "Indians Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Mary Poppins", "The Wizard of Oz", "Singing in the Rain", "Footlight Parade", "Alien", "Casablanca", "Fantasia" and so much more. This ride is located in the very center of "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and it looks like the "Chinese Theater" in California. Also, in this chapter, you can expect a small music number near the end from a very iconic 1939 Hollywopd movie!**

 **This one of a kind ride is very exciting, action-packed, and fun for guests of all ages. There's also a moment in the tide involving a live-actor, a gem with a curse, an evil witch and many other twists! All of these twists are in this one ride and are really fun to experience! Well, let's waste any more time and begin chapter 114 of this magical musical story. Ready? Well, here we go. Let's have the proper start. LIGHTS...CAMERA...ACTION!**

Perry and Pinky walked over to the center of the "Disney's Hollywood Studios" theme park. The two animal agents passed multiple outdoor snack carts, outdoor gift stands, character meet and greet areas, other attractions, and even a few restrooms. They then noticed a huge attraction that looked like the "Chinese Theater" from Burbank, California. There was a sign above the front doors that read, "The Great Big Movie Ride". In front of the ride were replica handprints of famous actors imprinted into some of the cements squares. They looked almost just like the real handprints in California.

"I think we should go on that!" said Pinky, pointing to the attraction's entrance, "It looks like it's all about Hollywood movies!"

"That's not a bad idea." said Perry, reading about the ride in his park map, "It does have a lot of old and well-known movies. Let's go!"

Perry and Pinky walked into the right through the "Fast Pass" entrance. The queue was full of Chinese scenery and displays of famous movie props locked up in glass display cases. There was also lots of Chinese wallpaper, lanterns, door designs, and even velvet ropes. It took only 10 minutes for the two animal agents to make their way the end of the queue, which looked like a movie theater auditorium. A huge screen was showing very old trailers for old movies over and over again as guests walked closer and closer to a set of double doors that would lead to the ride's boarding station…

"This queue isn't even that boring." said Perry, as he and Pinky went through the queue towards the doors, "I'm really impressed by it!"

"I'm impressed too!" said Pinky, "The scenery is nice and those props are so cool! They look just like the real things!"

At that point, Perry and Pinky made their way to the front of the queue, walking through the door and entering the boarding station area. The entire boarding station area looked like 1930s-era Hollywood sound stage. The ride cars looked almost looked like the open-topped ride vehicles from "The Universe of Energy" ride from "Epcot". However, at the very front of the car to the left was a small section for the driver, and instead of an electronic track, the cars moved on huge manually-controlled wheels. Perry and Pinky boarded the ride from the left, sitting down in the first row of seats, next to the driver's hub. As 60 more guests sat down in the other rows, another animal agent approached the front row. It was none other than Sally the Goose...

"Hi Perry..." said Sally, "Hi Pinky. How's the park so far?"

"We only went on two rides so far, but I'm liking the park." said Perry, "What rides did you go on, Sally?"

"I went on the Tower of Terror and the Rocking Roller Coaster." said Sally, "I'm surprised that I didn't see any of you two. We could have all gone together."

"Well, I'm glad you're here to join us on the Great Big Movie Ride." said Pinky, "I'm looking forward to see how Walt Disney World can pull off a ride about Hollywood movies."

At that point, everyone was seated onboard the ride car. A male cast member began to close each individual door on the right side of the car, locking each one as he closed them up. Once all of the doors were closed up, the entry doors to the boarding station closed up, and the lights in the boarding station dimmed. A male cast member named David made his way across the track, and into the driver's hub of the ride car. He pull out a microphone and began to speak...

"Hello everyone, my name is David! Welcome to the Great Big Movie Ride!" said David, "On this adventure, you will experience a journey unlink any other...the fantastic journey through the movies! During our trip, please remain seated inside the car at all times, keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside. Also, please no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video recording during the trip. And finally, please supervise your children. And now, let's all begin our fantastic journey into the movies! Light...camera...ACTION!"

And with that, music began to play in the background. David put his microphone down and started up the car's ignition. He then slowly drove away from the boarding station and under a marquee that read "Now playing: Fantasic Journey Into The Movies" in very colorful neon letters. The car then made a left turn through a huge set of open doors, going past settings that looked like a few old movies. On the right of the track was dozens of animatronic ladies in bathing suits from an old movie called "Footlight Parade". On the left, as an animatronic of Doc Lockwood from "Singing in the Rain", swinging from a lamppost with water sprinkling around him...

"First up on our tour are a few musical movies." said David over the microphone, "On the right, you'll see a scene from the 1933 film, Footlight Parade. Oh, don't those ladies look beautiful? On the left, you can see Doc Lockwood from the 1952 movie, Singing in the Rain."

The car continued to move forward, going past another ride set. This one looked like some rooftops in London, England. Singing on the top was an animatronic of Marry Poppins and Bert fo m the movie, "Mary Poppins".

"Over on you right again, you'll see Mary herself from the movie, Mary Poppins!" said David, "Premiered in the year 1964, this iconic Disney film stars Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke in a magical blend of live-action and animated characters in this musical adventure. And there's plenty more films up ahead..."

A huge brown door opened up, revealing a set that looked like a dirty backstreet of Chicago on the 1930s. This movie set was a tribute to gangster films...

"This doesn't look like a nice neighborhood." said David, "Folks, this is a well known gangster film called The Public Enemy. It made its debut in 1931 as the boss of all gangster films made today. This film stars James Cagney as Tom Powers and Jean Harlow as Gwen Allen in this scary gangster film."

The car made a right turn through more of the dirty-looking set. There was a scary looking store, a few boxes, and a few animatronic gangsters hiding in the background. Up ahead was another set of huge double doors. However, David stopped the car as a red traffic light above the doors turned on.

"I know that this is just a movie..." said David, "But I don't want to run a red light."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." began Pinky.

"I do too..." said Sally, "What do you think is going to happen, Perry?"

"I have no idea." replied Perry.

But Pinky could say anything else, a live actor dressed up like a gangster named Mugsy came out from an abandoned shop setting on the left. He was wearing a black suit with a black necktie, black pants, white socks, a black fedora, and brown shoes. He was also holding a revolver gun in his right hand. He did not look like a nice guy...

"Hey you!" said Mugsy, "Get over here!"

"Sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to leave my vehicle." said David, "I'm in the middle of a tour right now."

"Do as I say..." said Mugsy, pointing the gun at David, "Or else!"

"Alright...alright..." said David, holding his hands up over his head, "I see that you got a gun and you're serious about this. So, I'll go. Just please don't hurt me!"

"If that was my nemesis, I would beat him up and win in less than five minutes." whispered Perry to Pinky, "I would NOT stand for that kind of man, especially if he has a gun!"

"I would just tie him out without beating him up." said Pinky, "Then I would get the rest of OWCA to lock him up for his crimes."

"I wonder where David went to..." said Perry, "Oh well, I guess we'll see him later or so."

David stepped down out of the driver's hub and disappeared from view. Suddenly, on the right side of the set, an animatronic car came into view. It was a car full of animatronic rival gangsters, firing fake guns, and filling the whole room up with out shooting noises. Mugsy fired his fake gun at the rival gangsters a few times before stepping up into the driver's hub of the ride car. He then smiled and looked at the guests...

"Hey folks..." said Mugsy, "I know none of you want a ticket for running a red right. So watch this!"

Mugsy aimed the fake gun an the traffic light and "BANG!" pulled the trigger, causing the red light to turn off...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mugsy, "NO MORE RED LIGHT!"

And with that, the huge doors opened up. The gun noises kept going off all over the room as Mugsy slowly drove the car out of the setting for "The Public Enemy". The car then made a left turn into a setting that looked like the a town in the Wild West. It looked just like the general setting for any wild western movie. There was a jailhouse, a saloon, a stable full of animatronic horses, and even a bank. On the left was an animatronic of the Man with No Name from the movie, "A Fistful of Dollars" sitting on an animatronic horse. There was also several other animatronic cowboys and cowgirls in the background as well. This time, a voice in the background narrated part of the tour...

"The Wild West had been the setting for many great western Hollywood movies." said the voice, "These great films include A Fistful of Dollars and The Searchers."

The car slowly made its way out of the Wild West setting through another huge set of double doors. This next set looked like the inside of the hallway of the doomed spaceship from the 1970 movie, "Alien". The entire room was dark, with only tiny lights to light it all up. There was even a few red flashing lights in the background as well as scary music playing...

"In the middle of outer space where no one can hear you scream, danger is happening onboard a spaceship called the Nostromo..." said the voice, "A creature is on the loose."

"Oh my..." said Mugsy, "That's not good."

On the left of the scary set, was an animatronic of Ripely, holding a flamethrower gun, ready to confront the alien creature lurking around the spaceship. She had a very worried and scared look on her face...

"Have you seen this movie, Perry?" asked Pinky.

"Yes, yes I have." said Perry, "Phineas and Ferb watched it on DVD and I joined them. It was very scary!"

"What did the alien look like?" asked Pinky, "Was it so scary that it could scar a child for life?"

"It was close to being that scary..." replied Perry, "But I won't think it could scar anyone for life."

Suddenly, as the car continued to move through the setting, a huge animatronic of the evil and scary-looking alien creature popped down through a huge hole in the metal ceiling, surrounded by sparks and scary creature sounds...

"AAAAHHHH!" exclaimed Mugsy in fear, "ITS AN ALIEN CREATURE!"

"ACK!" exclaimed Pinky, "What is that thing?!"

"Is the alien." replied Perry, "Pinky, relax."

"Yeah Pinky, relax." said Sally, "It's not a real alien!"

"I know, but's its so SCARY!" said Pinky, freaked out by the alien animatronic, "I mean, LOOK AT THAT THING! It's so EVIL!"

The alarm sounded in the background and the car continued to move forward. The animatronic alien creature disappeared from view and the lights inside the hole turned off. The car then made its way into a setting that looked like an underground temple from the movie, "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark". On the right of the room was an animatronic of Indiana Jones and Sallah lifting the Ark of the Covenant from its tomb. On the left of the site was a rope, dangling from a huge hole in the ceiling. The entire room was full of hundreds and thousands of animatronic snakes...

"Oh man...snakes!" said Mugsy, freaked out by the snakes all over the room, "Why did it have to be snakes?"

"I remember this movie!" said Pinky, "It's the very first Indiana Jones movie ever made!"

"I know!" said Perry, as the car kept on moving through the set, "Harrison Ford was very young back then."

"You can say that again..." said Pinky, "He is about 73 years old now!"

"He's going to be in another movie in December." said Sally, "I think it's a new Star Wars film, but I'm not sure..."

"This is the famous movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark!" said the voice in the background, "Harrison Ford plays an archeologist named Indiana Jones who is on a search for a priceless artifact known as the Ark of the Covenant."

The ride car then made its way into a room with a huge statue on the right. This statue looked like the ancient Egyptian god Anubis. On the chest of the statue near the neck was a huge red jewel, shinning brightly. As well as some wooden stairs leading up to the chest, there was a hooded figure standing next to the jewel on the left. Scary music began to play in the background as the car came to a sudden stop...

"This is an ancient statue of the mythical Egyptian god, Anubis..." said the voice, "On the chest of this very ancient statue is a very valuable gem. But what's this? The gem is guarded by a curse! Anyone who touches it, must pay with their soul..."

"That is one pretty gem..." said Mugsy, "Stay right here folks, and I'll be back with goods. Don't go anywhere...or else! HAHAHAHA!"

Mugsy stepped out of the car to the left, walked across the track, and climbed up the wooden stairs the top of the statue on the right. He then slowly approached the red glowing jewel...

"Halt..." said the creepy hooded figure, "No one touches that gem. Anyone who does, has to pay with their life!"

"Move aside, you hooded dummy!" said Mugsy, "That gem is mine!"

And with that, Mugsy touched the gem. Some dry ice fog suddenly shot up in front of Mugsy, obscuring him from view. Suddenly, the smoke turned off. Instead of Mugsy, there was a dirty plastic skeleton standing in front of the statue's wall, underneath the gem. Everyone in the ride car gasped as the hooded figure turned around, taking off the cloak. The figure happened to be none other than David! Everyone including Perry, Pinky, and Sally as shocked and surprised at the twist of events, but they were also happy to see that David was alright.

"Here I am!" exclaimed David, "Sorry about that folks, but I needed to get myself some popcorn!"

David ran down the wooden stairs, through the track, and back into the driver's hub on the left of the ride car. He then started up the car again, and drove it away from the temple set. After going through a small chamber with animatronic moving mummies, the ride car entered an entire set that looked like a very colorful and live jungle. This jungle had a lot of beautiful trees and plants all over the place. There was an animatronic of Jane riding on top of an animatronic elephant on the left, and an animatronic of Tarzan swinging on a vine to the right. On top of the elephant was also an animatronic chimpanzee. Needless to say, everyone in the ride car felt like they were part of a really good jungle-themed movie.

"If you look all around you folks, you can see that we're in a jungle..." said David, "But not just any jungle. This jungle is the setting for a great 1932 flick, Tarzan the Ape Man! This movie stars Johnny Weissmuller as Tarzan and Maureen O'Sullivan as Jane."

"Hey Tarzan..." called out Perry as a joke, "Watch out for that tree!"

"Perry, this is not George of the Jungle." said Pinky, "I'm sure that Tarzan is more than capable of swinging on a vine without hitting something."

"Yeah Perry..." said Sally, trying not to laugh, "What you said is funny but it's not relevant in this movie."

At that point, the ride car slowly moved out of the jungle setting to the left, entering a dark room with another movie set on the right. The set looked like a small airport. This setting had a slightly foggy plastic sheet in front of it, creating the illusion of fog. Standing in the middle of the set was an animatronic of a man and a woman. Next to them on the right, was a scaled down Lockheed Model 12 Electra Junior passenger airplane. Sad departure music was playing in the background...

"To your left, you can see the most emotional, well-known, and iconic part of the 1942 movie, Casablanca." said David, "This movie stars Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine and Ingrid Bergman as Ilsa Lund."

"Ilsa, if that plane leaves the ground and you're not on it, you'll regret it." said the Rick animatronic, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life..."

"But...but...but what about us?" asked the Ilsa animatronic, as the plane's propellers began to rotate, "I'll miss you, Rick."

"We'll always have Paris." replied the Rick animatronic.

As the ride movie, moved slowly into the next room, Perry and Pinky noticed Sally's eyes tearing up. She was not happy watching that emotional scene recreation. She tried to talk through her tears of sadness.

"This is...so...touching..." said Sally, as tears began to roll down her eyes, "I think...I'm going...to...cry."

Sally began to cry, imagining what she would be like in Ilsa's position. Perry and Pinky both hugged her, trying to comfort her and cheer her up...

"It's alright..." said Perry, as he hugged Sally, "Sally, don't cry. Its okay..."

"No, no its not." said Sally through her tears, "Ilsa has to leave Rick behind all because of a war. I've seen this movie once on TV back in Danville and I did not expect to...to...see it here!"

"There...there..." said Pinky, "It's just a movie, Sally. Try to cheer up and relax. Maybe the next movie will cheer you up!"

Sally nodded in reply, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. The car then went past another curved wall on the left. This wall had a projection of Mickey Mouse in a red sorcerer's robe, and wearing his magic blue hat. He was standing on top of a rock, making huge waves come to life with the magic from his hands. Magical and suspenseful music was playing in the background...

"If you look to your left, you can see Mickey Mouse in The Sorcerer's Apprentice from the 1940 Disney movie, Fantasia!" said David, "Here, Mickey Mouse is mastering the magic of controlling the waves of the ocean all around him."

The tears from Sally's eyes suddenly dried up, as Sally was cheered up by the magical movie scene that everyone in the ride car was viewing. Perry and Pinky both noticed Sally's suddenly change of emotional feelings.

"Happy now, Sally?" asked Perry, "Did you cheer up?"

"Yes..." replied Sally, "Yes I did."

"I'm glad that you're all better, Sally." said Pinky, "I'm happy that you found a movie to cheer you up."

At that point, the ride car made a left turn into a very colorful room. This huge room's set looked like Munchkinland from the "Wizard of Oz" movie. All over the set were cute little houses, colorful trees, pretty flowers, and of course, animatronic Munchkins hiding behind several parts of the set. There was even the set piece of Dorothy's house on the left with a pair of feet sticking out. As the car made it's way slowly through the set, David began speaking again...

"Oh my, I have a feeling we're not in Kanas anymore!" joked David, "This folks is the Munchkinland set of the classic 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz! The film stars Judy Garland as Dorothy, a cute little farm girl who gets sucked up by a tornado with her dog Toto. The tornado brings her to the magical land of Oz and she goes on a quest to meet the Wizard of Oz to get back home to Kanas!"

At that very moment, music began to play in the background. The Munchkin animatronics came out and began to sing...

 _Munchkins (singing):_ _Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_

 _Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

 _Wake up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed._

 _Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,_

 _Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

 _Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._

 _Let them know,_

 _The Wicked Witch is dead!_

Suddenly, as the car stopped in front of the end of the set, "KABOOM!" a puff of orange smoke went off on the right side of the set. An animatronic of the Wicked Witch of the West appeared like magic! All of the Munchkin animatronics disappeared from view, freaked out by the evil witch's sudden appearance.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" exclaimed Pinky, "She's so ugly looking!"

"You better not say that in front of her, Pinky." said Sally, "She might use her evil magic and turn you into a frog or something!"

"Come on, Sally..." said Perry, not impressed by Sally's joke, "This is just a Walt Disney World ride!"

"Thank you, Perry." said Pinky, "Thanks for that very informative and logical sentence."

"Who killed my sister?!" asked the Wicked Witch of the West angrily, pointing to David, "Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you?!"

"No, it wasn't!" said David, "I didn't kill anybody! It was an accident!"

"Well, listen to me..." said the Wicked Witch, "I can cause accidents too!"

"Oh, be gone..." said David, "You have no power here!"

"Very well. I'll buy my time." said the Wicked Witch, "But just try to stay out of my way. JUST TRY! I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!"

And with that, the Wicked Witch animatronic laughed with evil in her voice and, "KABOOM!" disseapred from view in another huge puff or orange smoke. All of the Munchkin animatronics came back into view again. The three animal agents didn't say a word. They just smiled and giggled to themselves at the whole thing...

"Wow, that was intense." said David, "But who do we get out of here?

"Just follow the Yellow-Brick Road!" called out a Munchkin animatronic.

"What was that?" asked David confused.

"Follow the Yellow-Brick Road!" replied another Munchkin animatronic, "Follow the Yellow-Brick Road! Follow the Yellow-Brick Road..."

At that point, all of the Munchkin animatronics began to sing again as the car slowly moved out of the setting...

 _Munchkins (singing):_ _Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road!_

 _Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road!_

 _Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick,_

 _Follow the yellow-brick road!_

 _You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

 _You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz is ever a Wiz there was,_

 _If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because,_

 _Because, because, because, because, because,_

 _Because of the wonderful things he does!_

 _You're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

The ride car then went pass a scene taking place on the right. A backdrop had a huge sparkling picture of the Emerald City in the background. Standing in front of the backdrop surrounded by red roses, were four animatronics. They were animatronics of Dorothy, The Cowardly Lion, The Tin Man, and the Scarecrow were all staring at the green sparkling Emerald City in the distance...

"Look, it's the Emerald City!" said Dorothy, "It's so beautiful!"

"We're almost there!" said the Scarecrow

At that moment, the ride car made a turn to the right, entering the final room of the ride. Inside this room was a huge curved rectangular screen above a hug set of closed doors leading to the boarding station from the beginning of the ride. The ride car stopped and a huge door closed up behind the it. David began to speak again...

"And that was only a FEW of Hollywood's best known movies." said David, "There hundreds and hundreds of great Hollywood movies out there. And here is a few of my favorites..."

The screen blinked on and showed and entire three-minute long video montage of over dozens of Hollywood great well-known movie clips and best movie moments. There was plenty of the music in the background of go along with each different genre of movies. Needless to say, Perry, Pinky, and Sally smiled and really enjoyed the montage. After the video ended, the screen blinked off and everyone onboard the ride car cheered. The doors in front of it opened up and the ride car began moving again. Finally, the ride car pulled up into the ride's unloading area of the boarding station room. The ride was over...

"Thank you for joining us on the Great Big Movie Ride!" said David, "It was an honor to be your tour guide today. Please wait for the car to come to a full and complete stop at the station. When we stop, grab all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the ride car to your right. Once you step off the car, please exit the Great Big Movie Ride soundstage through the exit doors on your right. Have a wonderful and magical day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

And with that, the ride car came to a full stop. A female cast member ran over to the car and unlocked each of the ride car's small doors on the right. All of the guests, including Perry, Pinky, and Sally stepped off of the ride car, and headed through the ride's exit doors. Once outside the attraction building, the three animal agents walked away from it...

"That was so cool!" said Perry, "I loved that Public Enemy twist with that gangster!"

"I liked the Wizard of Oz scene." said Pinky, "That was fun and funny to watch."

"Well, let's go find another attraction to try out." said Sally, "I'm in the mood for trying out another attraction!"

"Great idea, Sally." said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Sally walked away from the "Great Big Movie Ride" attraction building to go find another attraction to try out and enjoy. Little did they know, this attraction would be very action-packed...

 **AND...CUT! Well readers, that's a wrap on chapter 114. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, its twists, and of course, the movies featured in it**. **Some parts of this ride might seem scary for smaller children, but otherwise, everyone will enjoy this ride. It's fun, creative, and action-packed as well. I hope you enjoyed the musical number in the ride's "Wizard of Oz" segment! I did the best I could to make this ride as accurate as possible with very little mistakes. I hope I made no mistakes at all as I wrote most of this chapter from my own memory. If you notice any mistakes, please don't point it out in any reviews.**

 **I did the best I could for this chapter, all using my own memory and some additional research from online. I hope this chapter impressed you all as I had a hard time working on it. This ride was also mentioned in the original "Fantasy" story that this whole story is based upon. So it was a very good idea for me to put the ride in my story. Aslo, I bet none of you were expecting Sally the Goose to cry, huh? What a sad twist! In the next chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Sally shall try out a very cool attraction that's all about the movie, "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark".**

 **Also, I'm sorry if the last part of the ride seemed a little rush, but I couldn't remember EVERY single movie clip in the montage, so I had to write it as a brief description. I really hope none of you readers mind that. I had to finish this chapter in ONE night, so I had very little time for last minute details. In the next chapter, I'll try to add as much more details as possible. I promise you that I will do my best make the next chapter even better than this one!**

 **What is this upcoming attraction in the next chapter? Is it a very popular one? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 115 and find out for yourself. I can't spoil it for you all right now. I'm doing my very best to update this story as much as possible before I go on my two upcoming out-of-town vacations taking place in the summer. Hey, maybe I'll finish it before I even BEGIN my summer vacation! That would be so cool! So now, let's move on to chapter 115 of this magical musical story!**


	115. Chapter 115: Indiana Jones Stunt Show

**Well, hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, the three animal agents enjoyed the "Great Big Movie Ride". In this chapter, the three animal agents shall enjoy a stunt show. That's right, a stunt show. This show is all about the action-packed adventure of "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark". This show is all about the amazing stunts and how they are pulled off in the movie. I'm a small fan of the "Indiana Jones" movie franchise, so I know a little but about those movies.**

 **I LOVE this stunt show as there is so much effort and rehearsing that goes into it. This show has stunts like giant rolling boulders, fire, spikes, pitfalls, explosions, bad guys capturing a lady, fighting, planes, trucks flipping over, ladders being tipped over, jumping from a high distance, and so much more. All of these stunts are carefully timed and done just right to minimize the risk of an injured performer. During this chapter, I will jumping back and fourth between the names of the stunt performers and their character names to avoid confusion during the action scenes.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I worked very hard on it. I used my memory of this show as well as a couple of "YouTube" videos to help me put this chapter together. Also, I couldn't remember the names of the film crew, actors, or stunt performers, so I made some up from the top of my head. But right now, I can't stay around to talk about it all day. We have so much more to see and very little time to do it. So, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 115 of this magical musical story!**

Perry, Pinky, and Sally walked through the center area of "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and turned to the left. Upon doing so, they all noticed an outdoor show attraction called "Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectacular". A huge sigh spelled out the name in huge red-Orange letters. Past the entrance was hundreds and hundreds of arena-style arranged metal bench seats. In front of the bottom row of seats as a small control booth and some concrete barriers. All of the seats were covered up a huge concrete roof, but the areas around of were ope-aired. l the right of the show area was an outdoor gift stand that looked like an old 1940s truck. Hundreds of guests were entering the huge seating area, as the next show would being in only 15 minutes.

"I think we should go see that!" said Perry, pointing to the attraction's sign, "I like Indiana Jones movies."

"Stunt show?" asked Pinky, as he read the sign, "Now that's something we haven't seen yet in Walt Disney World."

"Let's give it a try." said Sally, "Who knows? Maybe Walt Disney World can pull off a great stunt show!"

"Alright..." said Perry, "Let's go find a place to sit!"

And with that, the three animal agents entered the seating area through the "Stand-By" entrance. Luckily, they all found seats in the very front-center row together. Once they were seated, it was another 15 more minutes before the entire seating area was finally full. The entire seating area was filled with a total of 2150 guests. Two of these guests were seated in the center section in a middle row...these two guests were none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa. The stage area on the ground had a huge Peruvian temple-wall set in the very center. It looked really creepy and awesome at the same time. As the entrance area was closed up by cast members, some "Indiana Jones" theme music began to play in the background. A female cast member entered the stage area, holding a microphone...

"Hello everyone!" said the female cast member, "My name is Sarah, the head of the Second Unit. The Second Unit is a group of people who perform stunts in movies. I' am the cast director here on the set of Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. What a casting director does is hire the people to act in the movie. Before we begin filming, I need to cast at least 6 more people to be in our movie. The six people that I choose to be in our movie will be extras. Extras are all of those people you see in the background of any movie. Anyone can join, but however, there are two rules. One: You have to have no history of Stage-Fright. Two: You have to be 18 years of age or older. Sorry kids, but we don't want any accidents to happen during filming."

"Aw man!" complained a little boy in the second row of bench seats to the right, "I wanted to be the movie, mom!"

"'I'm sorry, sweetie." said the mother, "One day when you're 18, we'll come back here and you'll be able to be in the show."

"Really!? Aw, thanks mom!" said the little boy, "I love you!"

"I wonder who's going to be picked..." said Perry, "There's thousands of people here to choose from!"

"I'm sure it'll be very hard for Sarah." said Pinky, "I mean, its hard to choose ONE person from thousands of people, let alone six people."

"I wish I could be picked..." said Sally, "I could be REALLY good at stunt work!"

"Sally, you might be an OWCA agent, but I highly doubt that they'll have the selected extras perform stunt work." said Pinky, "If any guest got injured while performing insane stunts, there would be TONS of lawsuits to deal with!"

In only 5 minutes, Sarah had chosen six people to be extras in the show later on. She picked out a man named Kyle, a man named Joe, a man named Harry, a lady named Helen, a lady named Whitney, and a woman named Mary. Another cast member led the six people backstage to get ready for an upcoming act later in the show. After that, it was time for the main show to begin...

"Alright everyone..." said Sarah, "Let's begin our amazing stunt show. Before we do, I want all of you to say the three major words that are spoken before a movie scene is filmed. The words are: Lights, Camera, and Action! We'll do it all together on the count of three! Ready? One...two...THREE!"

"LIGHTS..." shouted all of the audience members at the same time, "CAMERA...ACTION!"

And with that, Sarah turned off her microphone and exited to the left. The set lights dimmed and suspenseful music began to play in the background. Suddenly, "KABOOM!" an explosion sound went off. An actor dressed up like Indiana Jones came down from a hidden catwalk above everyone's head on the far right of the set via rope. He slid down the rope, and made it down to the ground. He picked up a nearby torch and walked towards the Peruvian temple set. After dodging multiple spikes shooting out from the ground, Indy made it up to the first level of the temple set. He bravely dodged giant axes carved out of stone, a hidden pit, and more spikes shooting out the wall. Finally, he made it up to the very top of the temple set on the far left. The music got more and more intense as Indy approached a stone podium with a Golden Idol head resting on top of it...

"NO INDIANA JONES!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "DON'T GRAB THAT GOLDEN IDOL! IT'S A TRAP!"

Once again, Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Uh oh..." said Perry, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Something tells me that when Indy touches that idol, a terrible event will happen." said Pinky, "I just know it!"

"Indy, DO NOT touch that idol!" said Sally, "Please, don't do it!"

At that point, when Indy grabbed the idol and placed a small bag of sand onto the podium, the podium suddenly lowered into the floor at the top of the set. The music in the background got scarier and scarier as rumbling noises also filled the entire set. Indiana Jones looked left and right, trying to figure out how to escape the collapsing temple. Suddenly, a huge set of stone doors swung wide open, and "WHOOSH!", a giant 220-pound round boulder began rolling down a slope. Indy immediately took off running down the slope, as the boulder rushed down right behind him...

"OH NO!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "HE'S GOING TO GET CRUSHED BY THE BOULDER! SOMEONE, GET IN THERE AND HELP HIM!"

"I told you!" said Perry, "I told you that something bad would happen to Indy!"

"Yes..." said Pinky, "Yes you did."

"I knew it..." said Sally, "Indy, I told you not to touch that idol!"

Perry, Pinky, and Sally all watched in horror as Indiana Jones got down in the middle of the slope, letting the boulder roll right over him! "WHOOSH!", the ball then rolled into a hidden tunnel at the very bottom of the set, reaching the bottom of the slope. Suddenly, the music stopped playing in the background. All of the lights around the set lit back up again. Two men in normal clothing ran in from the right, panicking...

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" yelled the man in a yellow shirt, "CUT THE CAMERAS! CUT! CUT! CUT!"

"Is he okay?!" exclaimed the man in a green shirt, "Please tell me that he's okay, Ned!"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Ned "Come on, Jake!"

Jake and Ned climbed up the bottom part of the temple set, looking down at where Indy was. Indy suddenly came up from the middle of the slope, smiling in victory.

"Yes, he's okay!" said Ned, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Harrison Ford's stunt double, Mark Jones! But if you want, you can just call him Indy!"

Everyone cheered as Mark climbed out from the slope and stepped back down onto the floor. Jake and Ned stepped down from the set and back onto the ground again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was more shocked than relieved...

"How on Earth did he survive that!?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in shock, "That's impossible! He should have been SQUASHED by that boulder!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectacular show!" exclaimed Jake, "Today, we will show you all how amazing stunts in movies are filmed on a live-action set. It's not easy, but after a lot of hard work, it all pays off when the red carpet is rolled out. Everyday, stunt doubles like Mark here, train in the gym on a daily basis. Mark, explain to our guests here what a stunt double does."

"Certainly..." said Mark, "A stunt double is a person who replaces a movie actor in scenes involving potentially dangerous action sequences. If there's an injury to an actor at any time during the filming of the movie, potential lawsuits could happen and the entire movie production could get shut down! As we film scenes for Raiders of the Lost Ark everyday, injuries to the actors are NOT an option."

As Mark talked some more, the entire Peruvian temple set split in half. The two halves of the set slowly moved out of view in both directions, revealing a whole other set behind it. This set looked like the streets of Cairo, Egypt. There was a few scaled down buildings, wooden scaffolds, pulleys with rope, a few ladders, a few outdoor market stands, a 1940's Jeep on the far right, and a specially designed stunt Jeep on the far left of the set for the next stunt scene. This set would soon come to life, recreating the classic chase and explosion scene from "Raiders of the Lost Ark". There was also a couple of movie cameras around the set, as well as a few set lights and long-distance microphones. This was all for creating the illusion of a movie being filmed. A few male stagehands were setting up a few floor mats in the center of the ground, getting ready for the next scene.

"Alright everyone, we have another scene to shoot." said Ned, "This one takes place in an outdoor market in Cairo, Egypt. Indiana Jones and his partner, Marion Ravenwood, are being chased by a bunch of sword men. These men then kidnap Marion, place her in the truck, and then there's the iconic explosion scene at the end. It's very cool and we are about to shoot that scene right now!"

At that moment, another male stagehand set up three huge red fire extinguishers and placed them on the far left of the set. About 8 stunt performers began to put on some white sword men costumes as well as each grab a realistic looking plastic sword. As they did this, the cameramen got into position behind the movie cameras, as well as behind the microphones. At that point, an actress dressed up like Marion Ravenwood entered the set area from the left. Everyone cheered as she smiled and waved the to audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our actress playing Marion Ravenwood, Jenny Reed!" exclaimed Jake.

Everyone cheered as Jenny began to introduce herself to the audience.

"Hello everyone!" said Jenny, "As you heard Jake said, I'm Jenny Reed, the actress who plays Marion Ravenwood! As you might have heard from Ned, I'm about to perform a HUGE stunt sequence with Mark Jones, the stunt double for Harrison Ford, who's playing Indiana Jones!"

"In this stunt sequence, Jenny and I shall combine a few well known stunt moves in movies." said Mark, "These stunt moves include close-to-body punches, the usage of fake swords, body flips, climbing up very high, jumps, a fake gunshot, a long-distance fall, an explosion, an 1040s Jeep flipping over, and even an amazing soundtrack in the background!"

"It wont be easy..." said Jenny, "But as long as we time everything right, we can all put together an amazing scene for everyone movie theater screen in America!"

"Alright folks, let's not stand around and chat." said Ned, walking up to Jenny and Mark, "We have a new scene to shoot!"

"RING!" a bell noise went off in the background. Jenny, Mark, and the other actors got into position. The cameramen and stagehands also got into position too. Then, all of the six selected extras came out from the far right, dressed up in Cairo citizen clothes. They got into positon, pretending to look through the merchandise in the outdoor market stands. A lady with a clapboard walked up and stood in front of one of the movie cameras...

"Raiders of the Lost Ark; Cairo market scene." said the lady, as she snapped the clapboard shut, "Scene 45, take 1."

"The cameras are rolling..." called out Ned, "And...ACTION!"

The sword men began to show off some moves as Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood walked by the outdoor market set. Suddenly, a few of them began to grab and attack Marion. Indy jumped in, and "POW! BAM! WHACK!" attacked the men back. Suspenseful music began to play in the background as Indy and Marion climbed up the wooden scaffolding on the right of the set, kicking and attacking the men as they went after them. Indy and Marion swung on a rope attached to a pulley on the left and made it to the top of a roof on one of the building sets...

"YEAH, YOU SHOW THEM, INDY AND MARION!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as we waved a fist up in the air, "KICK THOSE SWORD-FIGHTING BUTTS!"

"Dad, shut up!" said Vanessa, "You're embarrassing me again!"

"I was just cheering that duo on!" argued back Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Is that a problem!"

"Yes, yes it is!" replied Vanessa, "It's a really BIG PROBLEM!"

"GO INDY, GO!" exclaimed Perry, "GO, MARION, GO!"

"Get away from those men!" shouted Pinky, "You two can do it!"

The scene continued as Indy and Marion made it to the top of the highest building of the set. Marion tipped over the final ladder, causing one of the sword men to fall down along with the ladder. Indy and Marion looked down at the awning below her...

"There's no other day down..." said Indy, "We're going to have to jump!"

"JUMP!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" exclaimed Marion, "I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP!"

"Do you want to get killed by those guys with swords?" asked Indy, "It's either that or we jump!"

"FINE, I'LL JUMP!" shouted Marion.

And with that, "WHOOSH!" Marion and Indy jumped off of the top of the building and "BAM!" fell right onto the awning, landing on a hidden airbag on the ground. They stood back up and ran back into view. Suddenly, 2 of the evil sword men grabbed Marion and dragged her away...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" cried out Marion, "INDY, HELP ME!"

But before Indy could do anything, a man wearing a black outfit appeared on the very right of the floor mat. He was holding a very large sword, bigger than the other ones. Indy stood at the other of the floor mat on the left, trying to decide on what to do...

"Uh oh..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "It looks like Indiana Jones is doomed!"

"Indy, do something!" called out Perry, "FIGHT HIM BACK!"

"Fight him before we cuts you up!" called out Pinky, "You can do it!"

"Oh no..." said Sally, "Indy is in trouble!"

As the man spun his sword around, Indiana Jones pulled out a fake gun, pointed it at the and "BANG!" pulled the trigger. The man in black fell backwards onto the ground, acting like he just got shot by the gun for real! Everyone cheered as the scene continued...

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "That did not just happen! Indiana Jones just killed that man with ONE bullet! I wanted to see an epic swordfight happen! What a letdown!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again in embarrassment...

As lots of gun firing noises went off in the background, "WHOOSH!" a huge black Jeep, came driving up from the far left of the set, flipping over and landing on the roof. "KABOOM!" a huge controlled explosion went off, covering the entire truck with fire. The music suddenly stopped playing in the background as three stagehands each grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire...

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" ordered Ned, "Cut the cameras! CUT! CUT! CUT!"

"Well done, everyone!" said Jake, "And don't worry about Jenny! She wasn't in the truck! She's right here!"

Jenny came out from behind a building set and the entire audience cheered again. Mark gave Jenny a high-five as the entire set began to slowly move out of view again. As it did, the extras were directed by Jake to head to the dressing rooms to take off their costumes and then head back to the audience viewing area. The entire set behind the market set looked like the airport from the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie scene. There was a huge fake sandy hill on the left, a gasoline tank truck on the right, and a small runway in the middle. As more movie cameras got into position, Ned began to talk to the audience some more...

"That was intense, wasn't it folks?" said Ned, "Well that was an intense scene, but that's not the only intense action-packed scene in the movie. This next scene is the final one that we'll film for the day before we conclude our show. In this scene, Marion Ravenwood gets trapped inside of a German airplane cockpit, and Indiana Jones comes face to face with an iron-fisted mechanic. This mechanic is played by stunt actor, Kyle Goodman! Here he is!"

Kyle Goodman came out from the far right of the set, wearing an old 1940s German mechanic costume. He was muscular, showing them off to the cheering audience. Ned continued speaking...

"Kyle here is a stunt actor." said Ned, "Kyle, can you please explain to everyone the difference between a stunt double and a stunt actor?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to." replied Kyle, "A stunt DOUBLE is a person who replaces a movie actor in scenes involving potentially dangerous action sequences. A stunt ACTOR is a person who does his or her own stunts. Since I'm a stunt actor, I perform my OWN stunts in a movie scene, while playing my role of the iron-fisted mechanic."

"Correct Kyle. This stunt here is no exception." said Ned, "This final stunt in our show is a huge combination of fake gunfire, fire, explosions, fighting, usage of liquids, pulling off illusions, trapdoors, moving vehicles and much more!"

"Ned, we're ready." said Jake, "Jenny, Mark, Kyle, get into position now."

And with that, Jenny and Mark got into position hiding behind a metal barrel. Kyle got into position, standing in front of a wooden crate full of tools in in front of the hill on the left. The cameramen got into position too, as well as the stagehands. "RING!" another bell ringing noise was heard in the background. The lady from before stood in front of one of the cameras again, holding another black clapboard...

Raiders of the Lost Ark; airplane fight scene..." said the lady, as she snapped the clapboard shut, "Scene 89, take 1."

"The cameras are rolling..." called out Ned, "And...ACTION!"

And with that, the scene began. Suspenseful music began to play in the background. As it played, a scaled down version of a German Luftwaffe aircraft came into view from behind the sandy hill on the right. Indy and Marion could see the commotion going on from behind the metal barrel. A German gunman stood on top of the sandy hill, looking out for trouble. As the gunman looked back for a moment, Marion and Indiana Jones came out from behind the barrel and ran towards the plane. Marion climbed up on top of the plane, approaching the pilot inside the glass dome-covered cockpit. The clear plastic covered was not closed, so Marion smacked the pilot on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. The pilot fell out of the cockpit and onto the floor mat.

"Don't touch anything!" called out Indiana Jones, "Marion, be careful up there!"

"Indy, all you do is worry." said Marion, "Let me try to disable the plane."

Marion sat down inside the cockpit, only for the plastic cover to suddenly slam close. Marion tried to open it up, but it would not budge.

"Indy, let me out!" exclaimed Marion, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't worry, Marion!" said Indy, as he began to run towards the plane, "I'll get you out of there!"

Suddenly, the muscular mechanic, who was sorting some tools in a wooden crate, noticed what was going on an approached Indy. He did not look very happy.

"HEY!" called out the mechanic angrily, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

As Indy froze in fear, the gunman on the hill suddenly looked over, and saw Marion inside cockpit. But before he could do anything, "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Marion fired the fake gun in front of her, killing the gunman on the hill. Several actors dressed up as Nazis ran up to the plane, but Marion, "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" shot them all dead. However, a few bullets shot a hole in the gas tank truck causing water (colored to look like gasoline) it to spray all over place. Another bullet fired by Marion, hit a nearby tool shed in front of the sandy hill on the left, causing a small explosion to go off, as well as a trail of fire on the ground to ignite, getting slowly closer and closer to the gasoline tank truck. At that point, the mechanic attacked Indy, who did the best he could to fight back...

"Uh oh..." said Perry, "This does not look good."

"Marion, just use the gun to shoot the lock off or something!" said Pinky, "She would be out of there much faster if she did!"

"She can't do that." said Sally, "The plane's gun cannot turn around that far."

"Oh man!" said Pinky, "That was my best idea!"

The scene continued as Indy and the mechanic kept on fighting each other. Indy was losing as the mechanic was more muscular and stronger than him. Suddenly, Indy fell backwards agains the front landing wheel of the plane, causing it to sucdenly spin around counter-clockwise. The plane's propellers began to spin around very fast. Marion struggled to break open the plastic cover, but to no avail. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was freaking out over the whole thing...

"INDY, BE STRONG!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HITTING. USE A ROUNDHOUSE KICK! PUNCH THAT MECHANIC IN THE STOMACH! KICK HIM IN THE GROIN! DO SOMETHING!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again...

"Indy, get me out of this!" screamed Marion in fear, "The flames are getting closer!"

"It looks like Indy is losing." said Perry, "If this wasn't a stunt show, I would go in there and give that mechanic a piece of my mind!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "I would teach him a lesson!"

"Me three!" said Sally, "We would ALL beat that mechanic up!"

The mechanic kept on fighting Indy as the fire got closer and closer to where the gast tank truck was. Suddenly, as Indy got up from the floor mat, the mechanic stood on top of the hidden doors of a trapdoor. He laughed at Indy's pain from the fight, not noticing the propeller blades of the plane's left wing approach him as the plane kept on turning counter-clockwise...

"Uh oh..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Thia is going to be bloody..."

At that very moment, "SLICE! CHOP! SLICE!" some dust and smoke covered up the area around the trap door, as the mechanic cried out in pain, and disappeared through the trap door, hiding in a secret room underneath the ground just as the propellers passed over the trap door. This all created the illusion that the mechanic got chopped up by the propellers and died! Everyone cheered as the plane stopped rotating counter-clockwise. The fire was now only inches away from the gas tank truck...

"OH NO!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "INDY AND MARION ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Indy stepped up on top of the plane, and pulled hard on the plastic cover. It did not open up. He tried kicking the lock...still no luck. As the fire got very close to the gast truck, Indy had an idea. The suspenseful music got even more intense as Indy put his ideas into action...

"Marion, move away from the lock!" yelled Indy, as he pulled out his gun from his pocket, "Move away, NOW!"

Marion did as she was told. Indy pointed the fake gun at the lock and, "CRACK!" pulled the trigger. As the firing noise went off in the background, the music got even MORE intense than before. Indy put the gun back into his pocket, bent over, lifted up the plastic over, and helped Marion out of the cockpit. Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood jumped down from a wing of the plane, ran over the small train of fire, and got away just in time. Suddenly, "KABOOM!" a huge controlled explosion went off behind the runway set.

"YAHOOOOO!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "HE MADE IT! HE SURVIVED! YAAAAAY!"

"AND...CUT!" yelled Ned, "CUT THE CAMERAS!"

Everyone cheered as the cameras were cut and the fire at the back of the set died out. All of the crew members, stunt performers, stagehands, and actors cheered too. Hundreds of the guests took several pictures of the set as more cheering kept going on.

"And that's a wrap for this show!" exclaimed Jake, "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our show! Thank you for joining us today at the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! Give a huge round of applause for the amazing cast and crew of Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark!"

The entire audience cheered as the cast members and crew members all took a bow together. The Indiana Jones theme music began to play on the background as everyone in the audience slowly made their way out of the viewing area through the exits at the very back and sides. The amazing stunt show was finally over. Perry, Pinky, and Sally exited the show area, as well as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, and all of the other guests.

"Dad, I can't you believe you embarrassed me again!" said Vanesaa, "I'm so angry at you!"

"Vanessa dear, you can't get mad at me for reacting to the show like that." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I just overreacted. I'm sorry!"

Vanessa just ignored her father and shook her head again...

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed Perry, "I have never seen a show like that before!"

"I know!" said Pinky, "It was amazing! I loved that plane scene!"

"Me too!" said Perry, "But I thought that market chase scene was the best!"

"What can we go do now?!" asked Sally, "I'm in the mood for another ride."

"I don't know..." replied Perry, "But let's go see what we can find."

And with that, the three animal agents exited the area around the attraction. It was now 10:45am in the morning. The three animal agents walked around to find another attraction to enjoy...

 **Well, that's a wrap on this chapter! It's time for the three animal agents to move on to the next attraction. In the next chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Sally shall enjoy a space-themed ride that's based on a very popular film franchise. This upcoming attraction will not be revealed now, but it will be revealed in the 116th chapter of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's reactions in this chapter as they were so darn hilarious! In the next chapter, it'll be even more cool and even MORE detailed!**

 **I'm sorry if this day was a couple of days delayed. I had to finish chapter 12 of my story, "The Summer Cruise". It was long and hard, but I managed to FIANLLY complete it. Now that it has been completed, I have finished this chapter and I'm moving on to the next one. Also, I have many more chapters of "The Summer Cruise" to finish as well as the rest of the chapters of my other story called, "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Juatchadoon"! It'll be hard but I will manage as much as I can!**

 **Well, it's time to roll like a giant boulder and move on to the next chapter. The "Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectacular" stunt show was nice, but this story is not over YET! We still have so many more chapters to write that take place in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and very little time to do so. What is the upcoming attraction in the next chapter? What is up the very popular film franchise? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Without further delays, let's begin chapter 116 of this magical musical story!**


	116. Chapter 116: Star Tours

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction". Who is ready for a very epic chapter? This chapter is all about a motion simulator ride that's based on the best known space-themed movie franchise of all time. It's the hero of space movies, and is very well known by millions of people around the world. These movies are full of well known characters, amazing fight scenes, long running times, amazing robots, very cool visual effects, great plots, a really great music score, many sequels and prequels, and so much more.**

 **This movie franchise is none other than..."Star Wars"! Created by George Lucas, this movie franchise follows the amazing adventures of Jedi, Luke Skywalker, on his quest to save the galaxy from the evil Empire. He's joined by Han Solo, Princess Leia, and other well known characters such as Yoda, Obi Wan, and much more! The villain is the well known, Darth Vader. Under that scary mask, is a man who is really...Luke's father. In "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back", we were all shocked about the truth of Darth Vader being Luke's father. Even Luke wasn't too happy about the shocking surprise!**

 **A long time ago, "Disney's Hollywood Studios" opened up "Star Tours". A ride based on the "Star Wars" movies. It had only one storyline and it was not in 3-D. In 2010, "Star Tours" closed for a whole year to undergo a major refurbishment. In 2011, the ride reopened as "Star Tours: The Adventures Continue". This ride is in 3-D and it has over 50 different story combinations, all synced with the simulator movements, and audio. You can go on this attraction over and over again without experiencing the same adventure twice.**

 **Before we begin chapter 116, I would like to personally thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for sending me the information on the ride and the area surrounding it. I came up with the ride's combination, but other than that, "TheDisneyFan365" helped me out with the other attraction information such as the details on the queue, the ride building itself, and the area around the ride. And now, without any more delays, let's all begin chapter 116 of this magical musical story! However, since this is a "Star Wars" themed chapter, let's give it the proper send-off before we begin. As Yoda always says, "May the force be with you."!**

"Well, what should we do next?" asked Pinky to Perry, "Any ideas, Perry?"

"Well, I do have one..." said Perry, looking at his park map, "How about Star Tours?"

"Star Tours?" asked Sally, "What's that?"

"It's a motion simulator ride where it looks and feels like you're flying through space! You fly through multiple destinations and encounter various things." said Perry, "Its based on all of the Star Wars movies!"

"Star Wars?! Cool!" said Sally, "I love the Star Wars movies! Let's go on that one!"

"Alright then..." said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Sally all headed over to the the area surrounding the attraction building for "Star Tours". Needless to say, the three animal agents were both shocked and impressed by the entire area. The entire area resembled the Ewok village on the forest moon of Endor from one of the "Star Wars" movies. The ride building itself looked like a space port from the future. There was a "Star Wars" themed gift shop next to the ride on the right. There was also an interactive outdoor show on the left for children called "Jedi Training". The three animal agents went through the "Fast Pass" entrance and made thier way through the queue.

"What a space port!" said Perry, shocked by the queue, "I feel like we're actually in a Star Wars movie!"

As they went through the queue, they walked through an amazing and futuristic space port setting, passing a huge model of a StarSpeeder ride vehicle, as well as multiple models of "Star Wars" droids. After making a couple of turns, they reached the end of the queue, entering a room with several doors lines up in rows. A cast member directed them to walk down to the last set of doors on the right. As they did, another cast member handed them each a pair of polarized 3-D glasses. They then reached the final set of doors. Another cast member then asked them to wait inside the front row of railing, in front of the very first door of the set on the left. Above the set of the doors, was a TV screen, showing C-3PO checking on the cockpit of a Star Speeder...

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Sally, as random guests filled up the other rows of railing, "I want to fly through space already!"

"Sally, you'll need to be patient." said Perry, "There's probably another simulation going on."

"I'm so exited about this ride." said Pinky, "I want to see how Walt Disney World can do a perfect motion simulator attraction!"

At that very moment, as all the rows of railing were finally full, the TV screen came on. A robotic lady named Aly San San came on the screen...

"Hello and welcome to Star Tours." said Aly San San, "Before you board your Star Speeder, please pay attention to the following safety information. When you board your Star Speeder, please move all the way across your row to make room for your other fellow passengers. Place all carry on items in the compartment underneath your seat, such as lightsabers, hats, cameras, glasses, sacks, purses, and handbags. Once seated, fasten your seat belts. Do this by taking the flat piece on the left, and inserting it into the thick buckle on your right. Do not put on your light glasses until instructed by a crew member. Please refrain from eating, drinking, video taping, or taking pictures during your flight. And finally, smoking is never permitted on any Star Tours flight. Thank you for your attention and have a pleasant flight."

The TV screen then turned off. At that very moment, the automatic doors swing open. The three animal agents, and about 37 other random guests walks through the open door, across the boarding ramps, and into the actual Star Speeder ride vehicle. The inside of the simulator ride looked like a "Star Wars" styled airplane. There was even some red lights on the ceiling for keeping seatbelts fastened, and to refrain from smoking.

There was 4 rows of seats, with each row having 10 seats each. Each ride vehicle could hold up to 40 guests at a time. Perry, Pinky, and Sally were in the front row, in the three middle seats. Once seated, they took off their fedoras, and placed them underneath their seats in the compartment. Then, the three animal agents buckled up. It took about 3 more minutes for all 37 other guest to sit down, and buckle up.

One of those 37 guests sat down in the middle of the very back row. This guest was none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His teenage daughter Vansessa was not seated with with this time. Dr. Doofenshmritz was on the ride all by himself, while Vanessa waited in the gift shop for him...

"I can't believe that Vanessa didn't want to go on this ride with me!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he fastened his seatbelt, "I'm a great father, so I don't understand why she just wanted to wait in the gift shop for her!"

At that point, a male cast walked onboard the Star Speeder. He checked a small panel of lights on the very left, making sure that all of the seatbelts were fastened...

"Attention everyone, please put your flight glasses on!" said the cast member, "Once again, please put your flight glasses on! Enjoy your flight!"

Everyone did what the cast member said, and put on their polarized 3-D glasses. He then exited the ride and the doors on the left automatically closed up. The lights dimmed and the boarding ramps outside the doors began to lift up, as the boarding doors at the boarding station also closed up. The front of ride vehicle had a huge screen behind a huge wall panel. There was also a much smaller screen on the very right of the front. The animal agents, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the other guests waited for the ride to begin. The small screen on the right came on, showing an animatronic of C-3PO at the cockpit's controls...

"Star Tours 4101, you are clear for departure." said a voice over the ride's intercom, "I repeat, Star Wars 1401, you have been cleared for departure."

"1401...that's us!" said C-3PO, "We can't take off! The captain isn't on board..."

"Automatic take-off sequence initiated." said a female computerized voice.

The wall panel at the front slid up, revealing the huge screen. Showing on the screen was a futuristic space port, filled with several other Star Speeder vehicles, taking off, and landing. The entire simulator room began to move, as the screen showed the Star Speeder heading to a runway. The beeping noises of R2-D2 were heard...

"R2-D2, I am not programmed to fly these things!" said C-3PO, "Just turn us around this instance before we get into trouble!"

"HE CAN'T FLY THIS THING!?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in shock, "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Pinky, "I can tell that something bad is about to happen!"

At that very moment, Darth Vader flew up close to the Star Speeder on a hovercraft device. Dozens of Stormtroppers surrounded him, aiming futuristic-looking space guns at the guests.

"Halt!" commanded Darth Vader, "Prepare to be boarded, Captain!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz on fear, "HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"No, no, no! I believe there's been a terrible mistake!" pleaded C-3PO, "I am not the captain. I'm C-3PO, and..."

The small screen on the right showed a random photo of a blond haired lady seated in the second row...

"We know that you have this rebel spy on board." said Darth Vader, as the ride simulator car began to move left and right slowly under the control of his Force-grip, "Surrender that spy or die! It's your choice..."

"But I've never seen that woman in my life..." said C-3PO, "Wait..she...she IS a rebel spy!"

At that point, a powering-up noise could be heard in the background. The ride car titled slightly upward, as intense music began to play...

"Sorry, but we're leaving now!" said C-3PO.

"I want that spy!" exclaimed Darth Vader, as he took out a red lightsaber, "SURRENDER!"

"NO!" shouted C-3PO, as the ride vehicle's tiny cannons began firing lasers at the Stormtroopers.

"WHOOSH!" the screen showed the Star Speeder spaceship, flying backwards out of the space port. The ride car twisted and turned, making feel like the passengers were really flying through outer space! The 3-D glasses helped enhanced the feeling as well.

"This is intense!" said Perry, "It reminds me of that time Phineas, Ferb and I were chased by Normbots in the Second Dimension!"

"This reminds be of the time that those another animal agents and I tried to fight off those Normbots!" said Pinky, "I'm glad we got away in time!"

"But I thought Darth Vader died in Return of the Jedi!" said Sally, "He did! We all know he does!"

The three animal agents looked back up at he screen as the entire action-packed scene continued...

"Light-speed R2! NOW!" exclaimed C-3PO.

The simulator car tilted upward and "WHOOSH!" the screen showed the Star Speeder flying at flight speed through the galaxy. Everyone screamed with joy over the entire scene. Dr. Doofenshmirtz however, was not that joyful...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz in extreme fear, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The light speed then stopped, showing the Star Speeder approaching a planet. This planet was called Tatooine and it was from a "Star Wars" movie. Upon nearly crash landing on the planet, the Star Speeder hooked up a podracer during a race. As it did, the Star Speeder seemed to be going faster...

"Oh my, a podracer!" exclaimed C-3PO, "I've always wanted to do this!"

The Star Speeder sped really fast through the race track, dodging many huge rocks and other fast podracers. Needless to say, the three animal agents were smiling, holding on to their armrests.

"With this podracer, we're traveling a twice the speed!" exclaimed C-3PO.

"NOW, you tell me this?!" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he help onto his armrests in fear, "WHY NOW?! WHY?!"

At that point, the Star Speeder shot back up into space again, disconnecting the podracer. As the speed slowed down, R2-D2 made some more beeping noises in in the background...

"What? An incoming transmission?" asked C-3PO, "Well then, let's see it..."

At that point, a holographic live image of Princess Leia appeared in the middle of the screen. Even more suspenseful music began to play in the background...

"Oh my..." said Pinky, "It's Princess Leia!"

"I did NOT expect to see her here!" said Perry, "I guess Walt Disney World is full of twists and turns!"

"Yes..." said Sally, "Yes it is!"

"Princess Leia?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Sir, please keep your voice down!" said a random man sitting next to him on the left, "You're so annoying!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and continued watching the scene...

"Star Tours 1401, do not be alarmed, but we placed a rebel spy onboard your Star Speeder." said Princess Lea, "That spy is important to the Resistance. Without that spy, we cannot continue fighting the Empire. Please deliver the spy to us at our hidden rebel base. I'm sending the coordinates to your droid. Good luck, Start Tours."

And with that, Princea Leia's hologram faded out of view. R2-D2 made some more beeping noises...

"Well, here we go again!" said C-3PO, "R2-D2, activate light speed!"

And with that, the car tilted upward again and "WHOOSH!" made another light speed trip through outer space. After the light speed translation was over, the Star Speeder approached another planet. This planet was none other than Naboo. Once on the planet, the Star Speeder dove right under the ocean and went through a he underwater city made up of almost only glass. Needless to say, everyone onboard that it looked very beautiful. The Star Speeder was nearly attacked by a giant sea monster!

"Oh no!" exclaimed C-3PO, "We're being attacked!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "IT'S A VERY UGLY SEA CREATURE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET EATEN!"

"Yuck, that monster looks gross!" said Perry, "It reminds me of that giant Goozum from the Second Dimension!"

The ship then managed to break away from it, and finally make it into the rebel base. But then, "CRASH!" the tail of another random parked spaceship broke the front windshield of the Star Speeder...

"Oh my..." said C-3PO, "That's going to be a lot of damage to fix. Well, I think we made it. I was glad to fly you all out and thank you for flying Star Tours!"

And with that, the entire room stopped moving around. The wall panel at the front slid closed, leaving the entire room in darkness. The ride simulator car began slowly moving down to it's original position. The small screen on the right suddenly lit up. Aly San San appeared on the screen.

"Please remain seated until the captain has opened up the exit doors." said Aly San San, "When the doors on the right open up, please unfasten your seatbelts by pushing the red button on the right. Grab all of your personal belongings as you exit on the right. If you need assistance, please don't hesitate to ask a nearby Star Tours crew member. And finally, please drop off all flight glasses in special bins near the Arrival gate. We hope you all had a pleasant Star Tours flight. Thank you and have a nice day."

"A nice day!?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "How on earth can I have a nice day when we nearly GOT KILLED?! We got confronted by Darth Vader, blasted by Stormtroopers, and worst of all, we nearly got eaten by an UGLY SEA MONSTER!"

The small screen turned off just as the ride vehicle was back at it's starting position. The lights lit up as the doors on the right automatically slid open. Everyone including Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up. The three animal agents took off their 3-D viewing glasses and grabbed their fedoras from underneath their seats. The three animal agents put their fedoras back on and exited the ride through the exit doors on the right. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was the last one to get off the simulator car. Everyone walked down a hallway to the right, dropping their 3-D glasses into specially labeled bins. After that, everyone made their way into a "Star Wars" themed gift shop...

"That ride was EPIC!" said Perry, "Let's go on that again!"

"No way!" said Pinky, "I'm not going on that again! That was so intense!"

"Oh, come on, Pinky!" said Sally, "It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Oh yes it was!" said Pinky, as he, Perry and Sally entered the gift shop, "It was very bad AND intense!"

The three animal agents went straight through the gift shop, not in the mood to get any souvenirs. The gift shop had tons of "Star Wars" themed merchandise items such as mugs, action figures, toy lightsabers, travel blankets, towels, playsets, chapter books, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters, caps, pants, shoes, picture books, DVD movies, music CDs, assorted cookies, bottled soft drinks, assorted candies, keychains, refrigerator magnets, audio CDs, socks, underpants, scarfs, stuffed plush toys, and so much more. As the three animal agents exited the gift shop, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked up to one of the shelves stocked up with dozens of "Star Wars" movie DVDs. He smiled and grabbed one titled, "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back"...

Back outside, the three animal agents walked away from the area surrounding the "Star Tours" attraction building and wondered off to go find another attraction to go enjoy. Back outside the gift shop, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked towards Vanessa, who was sitting a bench. Dr. Doofenshmirz was holding a small "Walt Disney World" themed shopping bag...

"Hey Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I know that I've been a little embarrassing on some of the rides lately, so I got you this..."

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything." replied Vanessa, "It's okay. You just overreact sometimes and..."

At that point, Dr. Doofenshmirtz handed Vanessa the special edition DVD of "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back". Vanessa took it, studied the cover, and smiled. She then hugged Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who hugged her right back.

"Oh dad, I always wanted this movie!" said Vanessa, "I've never seen The Empire Strikes back! Thank you so much!"

"I love you too, Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I love you too."

 **And that concludes our very epic chapter. I hope you all liked how Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa made up! I decided, that after a few chapters of Vanessa getting mad at him, that it was time for them both to make up! In the next chapter, the three animal agents shall enjoy a less scary attraction. This upcoming attraction is all about a group of very cute puppet characters. What are these characters? What is the name the upcoming attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was very tough for me to write. But I managed to do so. Before we all move on to chapter 117, I would like to tell you all some more interesting facts about the "Star Wars" movies.**

 **Not only are the "Star Wars" movies very well known, but they're also very popular in other ways. There's so many merchandise items themed to "Star Wars" such as action figures, coffee mugs, lunchboxes, book bags, t-shirts, jackets, toy lightsabers, play sets, plush toys, pens, caps, sweaters, thermoses, cell phone cases, kitchen tools, Halloween costumes, place mats, posters, eating utensils, chapter books, shoes, coloring books, erasers, assorted snacks, and so much more. Not only that, "Star Wars" as also been adapted in many ways, such as comic books, and a few animated television shows.**

 **On "Disney Channel", "Star Wars Rebels" is on the air. There's also another series called "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Also, there was a "Phineas and Ferb" special episode called "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" in real life. In 2015, a new movie called "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" made its debut on December 18th, taking place several years after the movie "Star Wars: Return to the Jedi". I only saw it ONCE and I really enjoyed it. There's even a new "Star Wars" movies coming out this year called "Star Wars: Rouge One". It's coming out in December so you'll all have to wait a very long time before you can see it. In the meantime, go check out "Star Wars: The Force Awakens", now out on DVD.**

 **As you can see, "Star Wars" is a very popular film franchise that has stayed alive in every form of mass media of the 20th century. It will continue to be popular for many years to come. My favorite older "Star Wars" movie is "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back". Well, it's time for us all to move on again. We have so much more to explore and so little time to do so. I hope you all liked the "Across the Second Dimension" movie references from Perry! Nice touch, huh? Sorry if this chapter was delayed again. I've been busy with final exams at school. So let's move on to chapter 117 of this magical musical story!**


	117. Chapter 117: Muppet Vision: 3-D

**Well readers, I'm back again. It's been a while since I updated this story. Now, I'm right back on track, with a very cute chapter to show you all! In this chapter, the three animal agents shall all enjoy a show that's inspired by a creation made by Jim Henson. Jim Jenson's well known creation is called "The Muppets". These very cute and fuzzy puppets have know throughout the 20th century in various kinds of media. From VHS video specials, to two amazing movies that came out a few years ago, to music CDs, to even hundreds of toys, picture books, coffee mugs, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters, lunchboxes, and other kinds of merchandise.**

 **Well known "Muppets" characters include Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Bean Bunny, Sam Eagle, several cute penguins, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog,** **Pepe the King Prawn,** **Rizzo the Rat, Gonzo,** **The Swedish Chef,** **Statler, Waldorf and so much more! Each and every single one of these characters were created by none other than Jim Henson himself. These characters are just as good as the characters of "Sesame Street"! This "Walt Disney World" attraction shows the "Muppets" at their best, in a huge combination of a 3-D film, animatronics, great music, physical special effects, and even a few live-action performers. Before we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "** **Quanktumspirit" for sending me the information I needed to complete this chapter!**

 **Although this attraction is not my favorite of the ones in "Disney's Hollywood Studios", I had to include it in this story because it IS one of the well-known attractions in the park. I DO NOT know the ENTIRE plot of the show, but I have some memory of it from the last time that I saw it on a vacation to "Walt Disney World" in the past. I'll only be using highlights of it in this chapter, and I'm NOT using the pre-show due to it being like nothing but filler to me. If you all don't agree, fair enough. We all have different opinions about what we like and dislike!** **Please do not post a negative review to this chapter, as I still worked pretty hard on it. Well, let's not waste any more precious time and begin chapter 117 of this magical musical story!**

Upon leaving the area surrounding the "Star Tours" ride, the three animal agents sat down on a nearby bench, trying to decide on what to do next. Perry took out his park map, trying to assist in finding an idea for another attraction...

"What should we do next, Perry?" asked Sally, "I'm really in the mood for another ride!"

"It's got to be something good!" said Pinky, "NOTHING intense after going on that Star Tours ride!"

"Well, how about Muppet Vision: 3D?" asked Perry, pointing to a picture of it on his park map, "It seems like a very interesting idea."

"Muppet Vision: 3D?" asked Pinky, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It's not a ride..." replied Perry, "It's a show that combines a 20-minute 3D film, great music animatronics, live-action, and even physical special effects."

"Aren't the Muppets those cute characters created by Jim Henson?" asked Sally, "I think I've heard about them before."

"Yes, they are the ones!" replied Perry, "Jim Henson himself created the Muppets! I'm sure his creations will do great in a Walt Disney World attraction."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" asked Pinky, "Let's go see that show!"

And with that, the three animal agents stood up from the park bench and made their way to the entrance of the "Muppet Vision: 3D" attraction building. The outside of the building looked like a "Muppet"-themed production studio on the outside. There was even a concrete water fountain sculpted in the shape of none other than Miss Piggy. The next show would begin in only 5 minutes. Luckily, for Perry, Pinky, and Sally, the current wait time for the "Stand-By" entrance was only 5 minutes long...

"Cool! It's only a 5-minute wait!" exclaimed Perry, "Let's go on in before it get's too packed!"

As the three animal agents entered the attraction building, a female cast member smiled and handed them each a pair of pink-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. After 3 minutes of walking through the queue, the three animal agents made their way into the attraction's pre-show room. It was fool of many colorful boxes and different sized TV screens. On the right side of the room were 4 pairs of automatic double doors. The very funny pre-show was already ending. As it ended, a female cast member made an announcement over the intercom...

"Attention everyone, please stay clear of the automatic doors on your right, as they will open up towards you." said the female cast member, "Once inside the main theater, please move all the way across your row to make room for everyone. The seats in the very front row are for handicapped people only, as well as the seats in the very back row. During the show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping. And finally, do not put on your 3-D Safety Goggles until Kermit the Frog or any other Muppet member asks you to do so. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the show."

And with that, the doors on the right side of the room automatically swung open. The three animal agents, and about 289 other random guests all made their way into the main theater. The main theater was really huge, and had a seating capacity of 564 guests. The entire theater resembled an actual opera house theater. In front of the stage was a hidden orchestra pit, and at the very front of the theater above the stage was a hidden screen covered by a red curtain. Above the floor at the front of the theater were two box seats, each covered by a curtain. There was a box seat on the left, and a box seat on the right. A small walkway near the stage was roped-off by a fancy red velvet rope. The three animal agents got lucky and found really good seats in the second row together. It took a while for the 289 other guests to find seats and sit down.

"This is going to be great!" said Perry, "I just know it!"

"I hope that Jim Henson's cute creation can really do well as a Walt Disney World show." said Pinky, "He died in 1990, so this show better honor him by staying true to the source material."

"Oh Pinky, I'm sure it will!" said Sally, "Just relax and enjoy it!"

After 5 minutes, everyone was comfortably seated inside the theater. The entry doors on the left closed up, the lights dimmed and Kermit the Frog's voice came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Muppet Vision: 3D!" said Kermit's voice, "During our performance, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, using flash photography, and video taping. If you have any personal belongings such as bags, purse, and other stuff, please place them on the floor in front of you. And now, please put on your 3-D Safety Goggles as we proudly present Muppet Vision: 3D!"

And with that, the main show finally began. After a funny part with an animatronic duo of Statler and Waldorf sitting on the right box seat, the screen turned on. An animatronic team of penguins rose up on a hidden platform from the orchestra pit in front of the stage. The screen showed Kermit the Frog himself, walking down the hallway of a studio...

"Oh hello, everyone." said Kermit, "Welcome to Muppet Vision: 3D. Today we are going to enjoy a wonderful day starting with a science demonstration from Honeydew and Beaker. At the end of the day, we'll have a finale from my good friend, Miss Piggy."

"A finale, Kermit?" asked Miss Piggy, poking her head out from a door behind him, "Don't you mean my over-the-top musical number?!"

"Oh, yeah...right." said Kermit, turning around to see Miss Piggy behind him, "I meant to say that. I meant an over-the-top musical number!"

"I thought so." said Miss Piggy, closing the door behind her.

"Anyways, I got some errands to do..." said Kermit, "So I think I'll turn you all over to my scientist friends, Honeydew and Beaker."

At that point, the screen changed to a cool looking science lab. It was full of colorful pieces of equipment, colorful chemicals, and a huge dome-shapped metal machine in the very center of the room. Honeydew and Beaker were both standing right by the machine, introducing themsleves to the audience...

"Hello everyone!" said Honeydew, "My name is Dr. Benson Honeydew and this is my assistant, Dr. Beaker."

Beaker didn't say anything. He just smiled waved to the audience...

"Today, we are going to use some new technology that I invented to make a 3-D character come right into the real world! It might sound impossible, but it's all going to happen, right here, right now!" said Honeydew, "This machine behind us here is called the Three-Dimensional Imagrey Machine! When activated, it'll create a 3-D figure and bring it alive and into our world! Beaker, activate the main power switch!"

Beaker nodded and pulled down a red lever on the right side of the machine. Dozens of different noises went off, causing the many parts of the machine to move around as well. Suddenly, "POOF!" a small 3-D animated character came right out from a tube on the front of the machine. He was very cute but also very mischievous...

"Hello there, everyone!" said the 3-D animated character, flying in mid-air, "My name is Waldo C. Graphic! I'm here, I'm cute, and I'm in 3-D!"

"Well everyone as you can see, this is Waldo C. Graphic!" said Honeydew, "But now, since you have to move along, I'm going to suck him back into the machine now!"

"Oh no, you don't!" said Waldo, "You have to catch me first! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Beaker, activate the vacuum tube, NOW!" said Honeydew, "Put it at full power!"

But before Beaker could even flip on the switch, "WOOSH! BANG! KABOOM! BAM! CLANG!" Waldo flew very fast all around the room, causing tons of mayhem! He knocked over multiple glass beakers onto the floor, spilled colorful chemicals all over the place, sliced through several electrical wires, tore up several sheets of paper, and so much more! Honeydew and Beaker tried to stop him, but it was no use as Waldo was way too fast for them both!

"Uh oh, they have trouble on their hands!" remarked Perry, as the scene made everyone in the theater laugh like crazy, "Soon, they'll have no studio anymore due to Waldo's mayhem!"

"That Waldo guy is worse than Professor Poofenplotz!" said Pinky, "Waldo seems to be like a 3-D cartoon version of Dennis the Menace!"

"No kidding, Pinky!" said Sally, "Look at that thing go!"

"He's like a 3-D version of the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Toons!" said Perry, "If only Bugs Bunny were here to help save the day..."

The entire scene then changed to the outside of the door of the lab. Kermit the Frog was looking through the door's small window, watching all of the action going on inside the lab...

"Well folks, it looks like Honeydew and Beaker are having...uh...well...technical difficulties." said Kermit, "So until they're resolved, my lovely girlfriend, Miss Piggy, as prepared a lovely musical number for us all to enjoy. So for now, here is the undeniably beautiful, MISS PIGGY!"

And with that, the scene changed to what looked like a flower-filled meadow setting behind a butterfly greenhouse sanctuary. Miss Piggy was sitting down on a red and white checkered tablecloth next to a picnic basket. She was wearing a beautiful light-pink dress with a nice purple hat. Romantic music began to play in the background but Miss Piggy did not notice Bean Bunny hiding in the background behind a tree, trying to help out...

 _Miss Piggy (singing): Stars shining bright above you,_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper I love you..._

 _Birds singing in the sycamore tree..._

 _Dream a little dream of me!_

 _(Bean Bunny holds up a fake butterfly on a stick above Miss Piggy, causing her to calmly shoo it away...)_

 _Say night-ie night and kiss me,_

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me..._

 _While I'm alone and blue as can be..._

 _Dream a little dream of me!_

 _(Bean Bunny blows bubbles behind Miss Piggy...real bubbles come out from a hidden hole above the screen...everyone in the audience laughs at this as Miss Piggy suddenly stops singing and sees Bean Bunny...)_

"Hey!" shouted Miss Piggy, "You stupid bunny! You ruined my musical number!"

"But I was just trying go help!" said Bean Bunny, "I...I...I'm so sorry, Miss Piggy!"

"I don't care!" said Miss Piggy angrily, "Just leave and get out of my sight! You're a bad bunny! GO! GET OUT! AND DON'T SOME BACK!"

And with that, Bean Bunny ran off-screen to the right, crying as he did so. The scene changed to a dark room setting, where Fozzie Bear was walking by. Bean Bunny suddenly bumped into him...

"Oh, hey there Bean Bunny." said Fozzie Bear, "What's going on?"

"Everything bad is happening to me today!" whined Bean Bunny, "I'm sad because no one likes me or wants my help. So, I'm leaving!"

"You're leaving?" asked Fozzie Bear, as Bean Bunny walked off-screen to the right again, "Well, since you're going somewhere, can you please pick me up some snacks and...hey, wait a minute. He's running away and not coming back! Oh boy, I got to tell Kermit!"

And with that, Fozzie Bear ran off-screen to the left, screaming Kermit's name as he did so. He then made his way to the main hallway, where Kermit talking to the audience...

"As you can see, everyone who works at this studio is like one big happy family." said Kermit, "No matter what shape or size you are, each fellow Muppet here at this studio gets along with everybody here. And..."

At that very moment, Fozzie Bear ran up to Kermit, panting heavily as he stopped. Kermit looked very concerned...

"Fozzie Bear, what's wrong?" asked Kermit, "You look like you have just got back from running a marathon!"

"Its Bean Bunny!" exclaimed Fozzie Bear, "He looked really upset and he said that he's going away forever!"

"That's not good!" said Kermit, "Fozzie, go around up all of the Muppets and tell them that we need go find Bean Bunny!"

Fozzie Bear nodded and ran off-screen to the left. Kermit looked back at the audience again...

"Sorry about this, folks." said Kermit, "But it seems that we're having a problem here right now. Just stay in your seats and see if you can help is find Bean Bunny! We'll resume our show as soon as he's found. Thanks for your understanding and corporation."

So then, all of the "Muppets" characters began walking back and fourth across the screen, calling out Bean Bunny's name as they frantically looked for him...

"Bean Bunny, where are you?!" called out all of the "Muppets" characters as the search went on, "Bean Bunny, come out where ever you are! Please come out! Bean Bunny! Bean Bunny, don't be upset!

"How are we going to find Bean Bunny in a studio this big?!" asked Fozzie Bear, as he and Kermit each took out a flashlight, "He could be anywhere by now!"

"Don't worry, Fozzie Bear. We'll find him. I'll go search the kitchen." said Kermit, "Fozzie, you go and search through the lounge."

Fozzie Bear nodded in reply and walked away to do as he was told. The search scene went on for about 3 whole minutes. Needless to say, the three animal agents were really in suspense was they watched the scene go on...

"Well, this is inconvenient!" complained Pinky, "I came here to see the Muppets perform! I didn't come here to see a search party look for a tiny bunny!"

"Pinky, be positive!" said Perry, "I'm sure it's all part of the show."

"That's right, Perry." said Sally, "It's all part of the act. So let's just keep watching and we'll see the outcome of it at the end!"

Pinky nodded and continued to watch scene along with Perry and Sally. The scene showed more of the "Muppets" characters looking all around the studio for Bean Bunny. Needless to say, it was not doing so well at first. Suddenly, a spotlight shinned on the box seat to the left. An animatronic of Bean Bunny could be seen on it, poking his head through the curtains of it...

"Bean Bunny, there you are!" said Kermit, "What are you doing up there? Fozzie Bear told me that you were trying to run away. Is that true?"

"Yes, its true!" replied Bean Bunny, "I'm running away because no one wants me around!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Bean Bunny!" said Kermit, "We're Muppets and we all need each other when working in the studio! Come on, we DO need you!"

"No, you don't!" said Bean Bunny, "None of you need me! Miss Piggy yelled at me and told me to get out of her sight! So since she wants me to leave, I'm going to leave...FOREVER!"

Everyone on the screen looked over at Miss Piggy as if to say, "How dare you speak to him like that?". Miss Piggy did not look happy at all...

"What?" asked Miss Piggy, "What did I do?"

"You made Bean Bunny very upset!" said Fozzie Bear, "You broke his poor and fragile little heart!"

"Well, he ruined my own rendition of Dream a Little Dream of Me!" said Miss Piggy, "How on Earth was I supposed to concentrate on my beautiful song with him blowing stupid bubbles in my face!?"

"But that doesn't give you the right to make a Muppet member upset!" said Sam the Eagle, "I can't perform my finale musical number until this entire escapade of yours is sorted out! I'm being delayed and it's all thanks to you!"

"So what?!" said Miss Piggy, "He's just upset like little baby! It's no big deal!"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" cried Bean Bunny, "I just want to help out around here! But since no one needs me, I'm going to run away forever! Maybe I'll find some new friends out there, "

"Wait a minute..." said Kermit, "Bean Bunny, how would you feel about helping out with the finale?"

"Well, it all depends..." said Bean Bunny, "What do you have in mind for me?"

"Well, we need someone to ignite the fireworks display and I think that you would be a PERFECT candidate for the job!" said Kermit, "How does that sound?"

"It sounds...good!" said Beam Bunny, "Alright Kermit, I'll do it!"

"Great!" said Kermit, "Everyone, get into your positions! It's time for the finale! Bean Bunny, get behind the curtains and get ready to activate the fireworks ignition switch!"

"You got it, boss!" said Bean Bunny, "I promise you that I will NOT let you down!"

"Great enthusiasm, Bean Bunny!" said Kermit, "Now quick, go behind the stage and get into position. The finale is about to start!"

And with that, the Bean Bunny animatronic nodded disappeared behind the box seat's dark-red curtains. The "Muppets" characters on screen disappeared from view too. Everyone in the theater sat down in suspense, waiting for the next part of the show to happe

"This is so exciting and suspenseful..." said Perry, "I hope the finale ends well!"

"I have a feeling that nothing is going to go to plan." said Pinky, " I just KNOW that something is going to mess everything up at the end!"

"Pinky, just please watch the show!" said Sally, "I know that you have feelings about what's about to happen, I'm trying to see what's going to happen next!"

Pinky nodded in reply as he, Perry, and Sally continued watching the rest of the show. The show's finale was very well done! Everything from the choreography, scenery, and the music was all perfectly synchronized and very well performed by every single member of the "Muppets" ever created. At the end, Bean Bunny activated the fireworks at just the right moment, only for Waldo to fly in and cause more mayhem then ever before! And then, "KABOOM!" a massive explosion happened on-screen.

The theater went dark for a few minutes. The animatronics in the box seats disappeared and so did the animatronic penguin orchestra pit. Suddenly, the screen lit up again, and so did the theater. It looked like the theater had suffered minor damage such as cracks in the walls and huge holes as well. The screen then showed what looked like a huge destroyed brick wall. In the background was a Disney theme park setting, with guests walking by. A firetruck came in on-screen to the right. Kermit the frog wS sitting on top of the red firetruck, looking at me he audience...

"Well folks, it seems that this theater suffered very minor damages, and it seems that no one got seriously hurt. But due to that explosion ruining our finale, I'm going to have to conclude our show here." said Kermit, "Thank you all for enjoying Muppet Vision 3D!"

And with that, the screen turned off and the curtain closed up. Everyone cheered as all of the lights came back on. 4 pairs of double doors opened up on the right of the theater. As they did, another announcement came on over the intercom...

"Once again, thank you all for enjoying Muppet Vision 3D." said Kermit's voice, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit through the doors located on your right. On your way out, please dispose of your 3-D Safety Goggles in special bins near exit wa dispose of your three safety goggles in special bins near exit area. Thank you and have a wonderful day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

And with that, everyone including the three animal agents stood up from their seats, and slowly made their way through the open exit doors. Once outside, Perry, Pinky, and Sally took off thier 3D viewing glasses and each dropped them into a purple labeled bin. They then left the area around the attraction's exit and sat down on a bench.

"That was so funny!" said Perry, "I want to go and see that show again!"

"No way!" said Pinky, "That show was so annoying and too over-the-top!"

"Pinky, you need too relax." said Sally, "Perry, maybe we should find something else to do."

Perry nodded in agreement and took out his park map from under his fedora. He then opened it up, ready to look for another attraction to enjoy...

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter! I hope you liked the "Muppets" characters in this chapter! They are so cute and funny, aren't they? Oh yes, yes they are. Jim Henson would've been amazed by the show if he was here today. Sadly, Jim Henson passed away on** **May 16, 1990. The cause of his death was Toxic Shock Syndrome. Today, this chapter, now uploaded to this story, is not only a very decent chapter about the "Muppet Vision: 3-D" show, but it's also like a tribute to Jim Henson himself. He was a great man, and we all must respect his hard work, and his creativity that he left behind on Earth before he died. When he died, it was a very sad day for the world.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem that detailed, and I'm sorry if I didn't include the ENTIRE show in this chapter, but like I said before, I'm not a huge fan of this attraction, AND I don't remember the WHOLE show from my last visit to "Walt Disney World". Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was delayed for a very long time, but I've been busy with school again. I went on a school field trip to "Animal Kingdom" and I really enjoyed my sister's Sweet 16 party at a fancy hotel called "The Ritz Carlton". But now, since those great events are all over, I'm right back on track with updating this story. Thank you readers for you patience during this very long delay.**

 **Also, after chapter 120 of this wonderful and long story is uploaded, I'll be updating all of my other stories including, "The Summer Cruise", "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Juatchadoon", and my newest story called, "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere". These story chapter updates will happen as soon as chapter 120 of THIS story is posted. In the very next chapter of this story, Perry, Pinky, and Sally shall go on an attraction based on a famous 1995 "Disney Pixar" movie called "Toy Story". It opened up in the year 2008 and it's called "Toy Story Midway Mania"! Well, it's now time for all of us to move on to chapter 118 of this magical musical story. Ready? Great! Here we go...**


	118. Chapter 118: Toy Story Midway Mania

**Hello everyone, I'm back again! It's time for another chapter of this wonderful story! In this chapter, the three animals agents shall go on a ride that's all about a very popular "Pixar" film. This film is none other than "Toy Story". This movie franchise has three great films, each one better than the last one! The first movie, "Toy Story" came out in 1995. In the first movie, we were introduced to Woody and Buzz Lightyear. They fought and struggled to get along while trying to be played with more by thier owner, Andy. We also were introduced to other characters like Sid, green aliens, Rex, Slinky, Bo Beep, Mr. Potato Head, Green Army Men, Ham, and much more.**

 **In the sequel, "Toy Story 2" made its debut in 1999. Once it came out, we got introduced to some more characters. We met Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete. You also got introduced to Al, an over-obsessive toy collector. When Woody got stolen by Al, the toys went on a huge mission to find Woody and rescue him. Also, you all met Mrs. Potato Head and Buster, Andy's new dog. We discovered that the villain was Stinky Pete and that all he cared about was being on display at a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. Needless to say, he got his comeuppance when he discovered the true meaning of playtime! The airport climax scene was very well done and it was the perfect conclusion to "Toy Story 2".**

 **In 2010, a third movie called "Toy Story 3" made its debut. We got introduced to even MORE characters. We met Lotso, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Buttercup, Ken, Barbie, Bookworm, Big Baby, The Monkey, Trixie, Bonnie, and so much more! This movie was the most emotional and suspenseful of the three. It even had the heartwarming ending it Andy, now a college freshman, giving all of his toys away to Bonnie, a very adorable little girl. As of now, Bonnie is the new owner of all of the the toys. And now, a fourth movie called, "Toy Story 4" might be coming out in either 2017 or** **2018\. Before we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit" for sending me the information needed for me to complete this chapter.** **Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Let's begin chapter 118 of this magical musical story!**

Perry looked through the park map for a moment before pointing to a random attraction on it.

"How about this one?" asked Perry, as she pointed to the attraction, "It's called Toy Story Midway Mania!"

"Toy Story?" asked Pinky, "Isn't that a popular Disney Pixar movie?"

"It's more than just a popular Disney Pixar movie..." said Sally, "It's a very popular Pixar movie franchise! There's three films so far, as well as a possible fourth one coming up in either 2017 or 2018."

"Why don't we try it out?" asked Perry, "It says here that it's an interactive attraction where you shoot things for scores."

"You mean it's like that Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin attraction from the Magic Kingdom?" asked Pinky.

"Yes, yes it is." said Perry, as she put the map back under his fedora, "Come on! Let's give it a try!"

"I'm not sure..." said Sally, "I love Toy Story, but I'm not a fan of an attraction that has a score system. I think that it's not fun to have some competition in a Disney ride."

"Oh Sally, it's not about the competition." said Perry, "It's all about the fun!"

"Oh, alright." said Sally, "I'll give it a try."

"I guess I'll try it too." said Pinky, "I just hope that the lines aren't too long."

And with that, the three animal agents headed to the "Pixarland" section of the park. It was a very small section of "Disney's Hollywood Studios" but it was full of "Toy Story" scenery. There was a Woody and Buzz Lightyear meet and greet area, a few outdoor snack stands, an outdoor gift stand, and the entrance to the "Toy Story Midway Mania" ride. The "Stand By" entrance had a wait time of 200 minutes.

"200 minutes?!" exclaimed Pinky, "That's nuts!"

"You bet it's nuts, Pinky!" said Sally, "That's over 3 hours long!"

"Well, at least we have these Fast Pass wristbands." said Perry, "Come on, let's go through the Fast Pass entrance."

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Sally walked through the "Fast Pass" entrance. The entire queue resembled Andy's bedroom from all three "Toy Story" movies. After 5 minutes, the three animal agents made their way to the ride boarding area of the queue. After waiting for 5 more minutes, a ride car pulled up into the boarding station. It had a pair of seats facing forward on the left, and a pair of seats facing backwards on the right. Each seat had two lap bars, and a plastic cannon on each lap bar. Each fake canon fired by pulling on a colorful string on the back. Perry and Pinky sat down in the seats in the front, and Sally sat down in the seat on the back. Once seated, the small metal gates closed up. The three animal agents secured thier lap bars closed, the ride car's small doors were closed up, and the ride car was dispatched out of the station. The ride car made a left turn and stopped in front of a screen...

"I hope this ride is lots of fun!" said Perry, "I like the Toy Story films, so Walt Disney World has got to have the potential to make a great ride based on all three films!"

"I hope I get a really high score!" said Pinky, "I better get a higher score than the once I got on that Buzz Lightyear ride in the Magic Kingdom!"

"I'm just looking forward to having fun!" said Sally, "The score I get really doesn't matter to me!"

The screen showed an entire carnival-style set up of colorful targets inside Andy's room. Each target had a score on it such as 10 points, 50 points, 100 points, 500 points, 1,000 points, and 5,000 points! This first game was introduced by Ham...

"Hello, everyone!" exclaimed Ham, "Your first game is my Ham & Eggs Egg Toss Game! Shoot as much eggs as you can within the 3-minute time limit. Ready...set...GO!"

And with that, the targets began to move. The three animal agents began pulling the cord on the back of the plastic cannons, making flying eggs appear on the screen. This created the illusion that the agents were actually throwing eggs at the targets. Needless to say, they did a very good job of shooting targets. After the three minutes were up, the ride car moved away and made a left turn towards another screen. This screen looked like another setting in Andy's bedroom. This set had even more colored targets, and Rex and Trixie were the introducers of the next game...

"Hello everyone!" said Trixie, "It's time for you to play Rex and I's game of Dino Darts!"

"Shoot as many targets as you can using the Nerf darts!" said Rex, "You all three minutes so let's begin!"

And with that, a timer started counting down the three minute time limit. The three animal agents began firing the cannons once again, shooting as many colorful targets as possible. As they did, several Nerf darts appeared on the screen, hitting dozens of targets at a time. At the end of the three minutes, the ride came moved away to the right and stopped in front of another screen with another game. This game was also set in Andy's bedroom, but instead of colorful targets, there were different signed plates with scores on them. A Green Army Man appeared on the screen to the right...

"Alright, everyone!" shouted the Green Army Man, "This game is called Green Army Men Shoot Camp! Here, you must break as many plates as possible before the 3-minute time limit is up! On you marks...get set...FIRE!"

And with that, the Green Army Man walked off-screen to the left. The timer began counting down, and the plates began moving in multiple directions. The three animal agents began firing the cannons once again, trying to get a very high score. Needless to say, they all did a very nice job, as they broke so many plates within the time limit. At the end of the three minutes, the car moved away once again. It moved to the left and went in front of ANOTHER screen...

"Well, this has been a lot of fun!" said Perry, "We each got a very high score and this ride has so many creative games!"

"No kidding!" said Pinky, "I love this ride better than that Buzz Lightyear ride in Magic Kingdom!"

"I wonder what the next game will be like..." said Sally.

The next screen looked like Andy's bedroom again. This game had dozens of colorful poles inside and it had a huge Buzz Lightyear setting. Buzz himself appeared on-screen to the left...

"Hello, future Space Rangers!" said Buzz, "It's time for you all to play Buzz Lightyear's Flying Tosser! In only three minutes, you must shoot as many colorful rings over the poles as possible! Ready...set...GO!"

And with that, Buzz Lightyear walked off-screen to the left, and the timer began to countdown the time limit. The poles began to move around the room in various directions. The three animal agents got to work once again, firing hundreds of rings over the poles. Needless to say, they were all doing a very good job of it. After the three minutes were up, the ride car moved to the left again, moving in front of another screen. This next screen was the final game in the ride. It was Andy's bedroom, all decorated to look like a Wild Western Town. There was dozens of colorful targets all over the place, and Woody was the announcer of this game...

"Howdy partners!" exclaimed Woody, "It's time for your final game! This one is called Woody's Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' Gallery! In three minutes, you must fire rubber suction-cupped darts and hit as much targets possible! Ready...set...SHOOT!"

And with that, Woody ran off-screen to the left and the countdown clock began ticking down the three minutes. Perry, Pinky, and Sally began firing the cannons at will. As they did, plastic suction cup darts began flying on-screen, hitting several colorful targets. After the three minutes were up, the car moved away from the last time. After a few more turns, the ride car entered the ride's unloading station area...

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" exclaimed Perry, studying the small score screen in front of him and Pinky, "I got over 10,450 points!"

"I got over 11,890 points!" said Pinky, "How many points did you get, Sally?"

"Well, I only got about 9,530 points." said Sally, "But I still had lost of fun. I don't care that much about wining or losing."

And with that, the ride car stopped at the unboarding station. The small doors on the side of the car opened up on the right, and the lap bars and plastic cannons went up as well. The three animal agents stood up, and made their way through the ride's exit on the right. Once outside the attraction building, Perry, Pinky, and Perry stood by an outdoor gift stand, and talked about what to do next...

"Well, that was the best ride I have been on today!" said Perry, "I think we should do it again!"

"We could do that later." said Pinky, "We have the whole day here at the park to do so."

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Sally, "That ride was fun but I don't know what else we can do here at this park."

"I think we should head over to Hollywood and Vine for lunch now." said Pinky, "Our letter from Major Monogram said that our lunch reservation is at 12:30pm."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" asked Perry, "Let's go and get some lunch in our stomachs!"

And with that, the three animal agents made their way towards the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant...

 **Well** , **that concludes chapter 118 of this story. The animal agents sure had fun, didn't they? Yes, yes they did. I only went on "Toy Story Midway Mania" a few times, but I really enjoy it every time I go on it! It's the best way to bring the "Toy Story" movies to life in a "Walt Disney World" theme park! If you're a "Toy Story" movie fan, that. I would highly recommend this ride to everyone! It's a perfect ride for kids and adults to enjoy! Its all about getting a high score and leaving loads of fun!**

 **In the next chapter, the three animal agents shall go enjoy a nice big lunch at the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant! If you get hungry easily, then please try not to read the next chapter until you eat something! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so funny! Not only that, Perry, Pinky, and Sally shall also meet up with another animal agent. Who is this other animal agent? What will the animal agents eat at the restaurant? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out for yourself! I'm not going to spoil it all for you now!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter. I've been busy preparing for my graduation from high school. That you all off being patient with me as I get much closer to finishing 12th grade. Until then, I will do my best to update this story as much as possible. It'll be hard, but I will try! I have a trip to New York City coming up on June 11th, so I can't update this story from June 11th to June 16. But I will update it as soon as I return. Well, it's time to move on once again. Let's all continue to chapter 118 of this magical musical story!**


	119. Chapter 119: Lunch at Hollywood and Vine

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 119 of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Perry rode the amazing ride called "Toy Story Midway Mania". It was fun, it was fast, it was competitive, and it was full of "Toy Story" movie characters. In this chapter, the three animal agents shall enjoy a nice filling lunch at a buffet restaurant called "Hollywood and Vine". Here, you can enjoy a massive meal while meeting a few characters from "** **Disney Junior". These characters are shown on TV early in the morning and in the evening. They're all from shows aimed at a much younger viewing audience.**

 **These many characters from "Disney Junior" include Princess Sofia from "Sofia the First", Pirate Jake from "Jake and the Neverland Pirates", and Mickey and Minnie from "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse". And that is just a few of the many "Disney Junior" characters I can name from off the top of my head. This buffet is home to many kinds of lunch foods including Mac & cheese, chicken nuggets, French fries, hot dogs, corn dogs, cheese pizza slices, pepperoni pizza slices, sweet potato mash, mashed potatoes, and so much more. This buffet even has several kinds of desserts such as different kinds of cookies, mini cupcakes, soft serve ice cream, brownies, cheesecake, flan, cakes slices, and more.**

 **I hope that none of you fellow readers get really hungry while reading this chapter. I seem to get readers hungry every time I post a chapter about food. Also, the three animal agents shall run into another animal agent during thier lunch. Who is this animal agent? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Before we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for sending me the information that I needed for this chapter. Without his help, this chapter would not have been written. Well, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 119 of this magical musical story.**

The three animal agents made their way to the enterance doors of "Hollywood and Vine". The current time was 12:30pm. The outside of the buffet restaurant looked like a marquee from a movie theater from the 1940's. The words, "Hollywood and Vine" were displayed in cursive blue neon lights. The three animal pulled open the front door and walked inside...

"Wow...this place is so...astonishing!" said Perry, "It feels like we're inside a really Hollywood restaurant!"

Indeed, Perry was right. Inside the restaurant were dozens and dozens of soft booths and regular tables. The booths were white and black, and the tables and chairs were brown and red. At the very end of the restaurant, was the full hot tray filled buffet. The metal trays were all heated up with red heatlamps, keeping all of the foods warm until guests filled up thier plates. There was also a cold salad bar, a drink dispenser machine, a fresh meat-carving station, 2 soft serve ice cream machines, 2 counters of different desserts, and a small kiddie buffet on the far left. Needless to say, Perry, Pinky, and Sally were impressed by the whole thing.

"I can smell all of the food from here!" said Sally, "I just want to run over there and eat already!"

"Well, we got to sign in first." said Perry, as he, Sally, and Pinky approached the podium where the host was, "THEN, we can enjoy the full buffet!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?!" asked Pinky, "Let's sign in and get seated!"

And with that, the three animal agents approached the podium where a host was standing. The host looked down at the animal agents and smiled...

"Hello there." said the host, "Welcome to Hollywood and Vine. How can I help you three, today?"

"Well, my friends and I have a lunch reservation for 12:30pm." replied Perry, "My name is Perry the Platypus and my two friends here are Pinky the Chihuahua and Sally the Goose."

The host nodded and checked the list of names on his computer screen. After typing a few buttons, he nodded and looked back down at the three animal agents again...

"Ah, yes. It seems that you are indeed here just in time for your 12:30pm reservation." said the host, "Follow me, please."

The host led the three animal agents to a booth in the middle of the restaurant. All around them in several other seats, the other animal agents, as well as Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were seated, enjoying platefuls of various lunch foods from the buffet. The three animal agents sat down at the booth. The booth's table had a few plates on it, as well as forks, knives, spoons, drinking glasses, and green folded up cloth napkins.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your lunch." said the host, "You can get several kinds of drinks at the drink dispenser machine, and the lunch foods will be available until 4:30pm this evening. The meats at the carving station today are roast beef, grilled chicken, BBQ ribs, and medium-rare steak. Also, during your meal, Princess Sofia, Pirate Jake, Mickey and Minnie Mouse will be stopping by your table today. Alrighty...well, have fun, and enjoy your meal here!"

"We will." said Perry, "Thank you."

And with that, the host smiled and walked away. Once he was gone, the three animal agents grabbed their plates and glasses, and they walked up to the buffet area. They first walked over to the drink dispenser machine. Perry filled his glass with chocolate milk. Pinky filled his glass with apple juice. Sally filled her glass with "Sprite". Once they were done filling up their drinking glasses, the three animal agents walked over to the main food serving area of the buffet...

"I'm going to eat like a king today!" said Perry, "I'm going to be STUFFED by the time we leave here today!"

"Me too." said Pinky, "I'm starving!"

"I'm starving too, Pinky." said Sally, "Well, since we're here, let's enjoy a nice filling lunch!"

Perry, Pinky, and Sally th n got to work, filling their plates with great tasting lunch items. Perry filled his plate with Mac & cheese, 8 fried chicken nuggets, French fries, 2 corn dogs, a white roll with butter, some mashed potatoes, 3 pepperoni pizza slices, and 4 BBQ ribs. Pinky filled his plate with a whole wheat roll with butter, a few slices of roast beef, 5 corn dogs, 2 cheese pizza slices, some sweet potato mash, some mixed vegetables, and some French fries. Sally filled her plate with 2 white rolls with butter, 7 corn dogs, some mashed potatoes, French fries, lots of Mac & cheese, 6 BBQ ribs, 8 slices of chicken, 10 fried chicken nuggets, 2 hot dogs with ketchup, and a small amount of mixed vegetables.

"Oh my..." said Perry, "This all smells so good."

"I just want to eat it like a pig!" said Pinky, "That's right, you heard me! No hands, no utensils, just my mouth!"

"Oh Pinky, relax." said Sally, "I know you're excited to enjoy your lunch, but you can't eat like a pig in public!"

"Sally, I was only kidding!" said Pinky, "You CAN'T take a joke, can you?"

Sally did not reply back. She just shrugged it off...

Perry, Pinky, and Sally headed back to their table and sat down. After placing their food and drink on the table, the three animal agents dug in, enjoying their very big lunch. Every bite that they ate, was full of colorful and very tasty flavors. In only 10 minutes, the three animal agents finished off their plates. But they were not done yet...

"Let's get some more!" said Perry, "This is a Walt Disney World buffet after all!"

"Great idea." said Pinky, "It's time for some seconds!"

Sally only nodded in reply. Her mouth was still chewing on a corn dog, so she couldn't talk to anyone at that very moment. The three animal agents got up from their table, picked up new plates, and filled them up with even more of their favorite foods. After that, the animal agents walked back to their table, sat down, and ate up their food. Once they we're done, it was 1:20pm. It was time for some dessert before heading back into the rest of the park...

"Ready for dessert?" asked Perry, "Because I' am!"

"I'm totally ready for dessert!" said Pinky, "Nothing like a nice sugary dessert to end a great lunch!"

"You said it, Pinky." said Sally, "Let's do it!"

And with that, the three animal agents got up form thier table, and made their way towards the two dessert counters and the two ice cream dispenser machines. Once there, Perry, Pinky, and Sally each took a new plate and a small bowl. Perry filled his plate up with 5 chocolate cookies, 5 sugar cookies, 2 slices of chocolate cake, 2 chocolate cupcakes, 3 vanilla cupcakes, 4 chocolate brownies, 1 slice of cheesecake, and 6 slices of flan. He then filled up his small bowl with vanilla ice cream and topped it off with hot fudge, caramel sauce, and chocolate sprinkles.

"Oh man, I think I overfilled my plate." said Perry, "But it's all worth it!"

Pinky nodded on reply as he set up his own plate full of desserts. His plate had 3 slices of chocolate cake, 10 chocolate chip cookies, 10 sugar cookies, 5 chocolate brownies, 2 vanilla cupcakes, 4 chocolate cupcakes, 1 slice of fland, and 2 slices of strawberry cake. He then filled up small bowl with cake batter flavored ice cream and topped it off with strawberry sauce, caramel suace, M&Ms, and rainbow sprinkles...

"My plate looks so good!" said Pinky, "How's yours, Sally?"

"Mine is great, thank you." said Sally, "And it's all chocolate desserts only! I LOVE chocolate!"

Indeed, Sally wasn't kidding around. Her plate bad nothing else but different kinds of chocolate desserts. Her plate had 10 slices of chocolate cake, 5 chocolate cupcakes, 6 chocolate chip cookies, and 4 double chocolate chunk cookies. She then filled up her small bowl with chocolate ice cream and topped it off with hot fudge, M&Ms, and chocolate sprinkles...

"Wow, that is TOTALLY like a Chocolate-Only plate!" said Perry, "Sally, you sure do love chocolate, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." said Sally, "I'm a huge lover of chocolate!"

"I can see that." said Pinky, "That's enough chocolate to feed a small army!"

"Oh Pinky, you're such a crackup!" said Sally, laughing at Pinky's joke, "You should have your every one comedy club!"

Perry, Pinky, and Perry walked back to thier table and sat back down. They then enjoyed thier plates and bowls full of sweet desserts. During this last part of the meal, each "Disney Junior" show character fan walked over to the table, one by one. First went Princess Sofia, followed by Pirate Jake, Minnie Mouse, and Mickey Mouse in that order. Each character got their picture taken with the animal agents as well as sign some autographs for them. After all of the meet-and-greet characters were done meeting the animal agents, it was 1:45pm. At that point, all of the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl were already leaving the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant.

"Well, that was a nice filling lunch." said Perry, as Pinky and Sally got up and headed towards the exit door, "What should we do next?"

"I don't know." said Pinky, "But we need an idea."

At that point, the three animal agents walked outside the exit doors of the restaurant. As they walked away from the doors, another animal agent walked up to them. This animal agent was none other than Barren the Beaver...

"Hey, Perry!" said Barren, "Hey, Pinky! Hey, Sally!"

"Hi Barren!" said Perry, "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I didn't expect to run into YOU!" said Sally, "This is a huge surprise."

"How is Disney's Hollywood Studios so far?" asked Pinky, "Is it as close to Hollywood movies as you can get?"

"No, it's so much better!" replied Barren, "It's awesome! I went on the Rocking Roller Coaster, the Tower of Terror, Toy Story Midway Mania, Star Tours, AND I saw that Indiana Joens stunt show! Oh man, it was amazing. There was fire, explosions, great fight scenes, and even gunfire!"

"We saw that show earlier today, too." said Sally, "It is amazing what Walt Disney World has to offer besides rides."

"How was the buffet?" asked Perry, "I didn't see you inside during our lunchtime."

"Oh, I left earlier than anyone else." said Barren, "I had 2 platefuls of food and 2 platefuls of deserts before deciding to leave early and explore the park some more."

"Speaking of exploring the park..." said Pinky, "Perry, Sally, and I were about to try to figure out what attraction to try out next."

"Well, I got an idea that'love impress you three!" said Barren, as he pulled out his park map, "It's another stunt show called Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show!"

"What kind of a show is that?" asked Perry, "Is it as good as the Indiana Jones stunt show?"

"I don't know..." replied Barren, "I did not see it yet. But it says here on the small description that the show is basically about insane car stunts shown in many action movies, and how they're all pulled off."

"Action movies?" asked Sally, "You mean like James Bond? Fast and Furious? Speed Racer?"

"I guess so." replied Barren, as he folded up his map and placed it back under his fedora, "How about we give it a try?"

"I think it's a good idea." said Perry, "What about you, Pinky?"

"It sounds like a good idea." said Pinky, "Sally, would you like to go see this stunt show?"

"Sure!" said Sally, "I would LOVE to see another stunt show!"

"Well, it looks like our minds have been made up." said Perry, "Let's go!"

"Great!" said Barren, "We're off to see the stunt show!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren walked way from the area around the doors to the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant, and they made their way past several attractions of the park, and towards the entrance area of "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show"...

 **Yummy! All of that food sure sounds good, doesn't it? Yes, yes it does. As usual, I hope that I made none of you hungry just from reading this chapter. I seem to have a tendency to make readers hungry every time I post a chapter about food! By the way, I have NEVER been to the "Hollywood and Vine" restaurant in real life. My father can never seem to get a reservation time for it. Oh well. At least I have this chapter to make me feel like I'm eating there for a meal. But maybe one day, I'll REALLY eat at that buffet restaurant.** **I'm sorry if the part with the meet-and-greet characters was kind of short, but I had to finish up the chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Well, it seems that Barren the Beaver has joined Perry, Pinky, and Sally for the day. They all had lunch, and they're all ready to go enjoy another attraction. What will the next attraction be? Will the animal agents enjoy it? Is it a very popular attraction in the park? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil any of my story for you all right now. It would ruin the whole point of reading each chapter. But for now, you can enjoy this chapter over and over again. Chapter 120 will be out in a couple of days...if I can get some spare time to write it.**

 **I have my high school graduation ceremony coming up, as well as a trip to New York City! For 6 whole days, I probably won't be able to update any of my stories. But, I have some spare time, I will try to update a chapter or two. Well, I'm afraid that it's time to move on once again. I'm sorry, but we have so much more of "Disney's Hollywood Studios" to see and very little time to do so. But, I will see you all again in the next chapter. For now, let's move on to chapter 120 of this magical musical story!**


	120. Chapter 120: Lights, Motors, Action

**VEROOOOOM! SCREECH! BANG! CRASH! BAM! CRACK! KABOOM! BOOM! WHOOOOSH! Are you readers happy that I'm back again? If you are, than great! I just got back from 6 whole days in New York City! It's also well known as the "Big Apple" or the city that never sleeps! During my trip, I went to the crown of the "Statue of Liberty", the "United Nations" building, the very top of the"Empire State Building", "Central Park", the "Museum of National History"'Crumbs Bake Shop", the "Brooklyn Bridge", the "Metropolitan Museum of Art", the "New York Public Library", "Times Square", the "9/11 Museum and Memorial", a bakery called the very top of the "Freedom Tower", a deli called "Smiler's", "Madison Square", and so much more! I even tried out some great foods while I was away. I stayed at a 4.5 star hotel called "Omni Berkshire" and I was very comfortable there.**

 **I even saw a Broadway musical while I was there! No, I'm not kidding! I actually saw one! The Broaway area of New York City had several musicals to see, such as "Matilda: The Musical", "Tuck Everlasting: The Musical", "The Phantom of the Opera", "Les Miserables", "Cats", "Fun Home", "Something's Rotten", "Finding Neverland", "The King and I", and so much more. But the one musical that I saw has been on Broadway since 1997..."The Lion King"! My family even got front row seats in front of the orchestra pit! It was the bet live show that I have ever seen. Well, since I'm back, I can officially update all of my wonderful and creative stories again! I couldn't do so while I was away in New York City, but now, I'm right back on track!**

 **School is now officially out for me for the whole summer and I'm ready to post as many chapters of my stories as possible! The reason for those action-sounding words at the very beginning, is that this chapter is all about a live-action show at "Disney's Hollywood Studios". It's called "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show". Sadly, it closed for good on April 2nd, 2016 in real life. I have NEVER seen this show in real life, so I got some information from "FanFiction" author, "Quanktumspirit" to help me finish this chapter. Without her help, this chapter would not have been written. Well, let's not waste any more time. Now that I'm officially back in business, let's all begin chapter 120 of this magical musical story!**

In only 10 minutes, Perry, Pinky, Sally, Barren made their way to the entrance of the show "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show". The entrance had a display of two black cars and a red sports car. The words "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show" were displayed in huge yellow and red letters. The next show was to begin in only 5 minutes. The four animal agents smiled and entered the show's audience viewing area.

"Wow, this is a lot of people..." said Perry, as he, Pinky, Sally, and Barren made their way through the crowd of people coming in, "How on Earth are we going to find seats together?!"

"Oh Perry, I'm sure we'll think of something." said Pinky, "Let's just go look for seats and see what happens."

After a few minutes of searching, the four animal agents got lucky and found seats in the 5th row of metal bleachers together. It might now have been front row seats or ground level seats, but at least the four animal agents had a good view of the main set for the show. The entire set looked like a small town. This set had fake buildings, a jumbo screen, a few fake food stands, and a moat full of a liquid propane surrounding it all. Needless to say, it all looked very impressive.

"Woah, this place is more impressive than that Indiana Jones stunt show!" said Sally, "I wonder if the stunts will be more extreme here."

"I'm sure they will." said Barren, reading through the show's description on his park map, "It says here that this show is all about the way the actions scenes in movies with cars are filmed. It's basically a show with cars, action, suspense, explosions, fire, gunfire, motorcycles, and more!"

"I hope it all starts real soon." said Perry, "Because the seats are now packed and I really want to see live stunts performed already."

Indeed, Perry was right. The bleachers were now packed with hundreds and thousands of men, women, and children. All of them were in anticipation for the main show too. After 5 more minutes, the entrance was closed up. The very wide walkway in front of th viewing area was roped off for some of the show's stunts. The entire audience viewing area now had a total of 5,000 guests. And with that, the jumbo screen lit up, and the main show began...

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls..." said a voice in the background, "One of the most exciting things to see in a Hollywood movie is full of action, suspense, and danger. It takes a lot of work to pull these scenes off. It's been seen in films like Fast and Furious, the James Bond franchise, and even the Disney Pixar film, Cars. It is none other than..car stunts!"

And with that being said, "VEEROOOOOM!", a red sports car came out from the left of a set, spinning around in circles very fast. Everyone in the audience cheered as two back SUV cars appeared from the left as well, speeding after the red car. The jumbo screen had the words "Vallet Chase" displayed on it. The red car sped around the fake food stands, not knocking anything over in the process. The two black cars didn't knock anything over during the chase either. Action-packed music played in the background as the entire scene continued.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Perry, "This is like that time I defeated Dr. Doofenshmritz at that Grand Prix race last summer!"

"Who's going to win?!" asked Pinky in suspense, "This chase could go on forever!"

"Pinky, the show just started!" said Sally, "And there's no way that this show would be nothing more than an endless car chase!"

"This reminds me of a James Bond film I saw last night on TV." said Barren, "I think it was called Live and Let Die!"

"Live and Let Die was good, but I like Sky Fall a lot better!" said Perry, "It had so much action sequences in it!"

The scene continued for about 3 more minutes. Suddenly, the cars stopped and some movie crewmen came out from behind a building setpiece. Everyone cheered as the drivers of the three cars stepped out and waved to the guests in the viewing area.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said a man wearing a red shirt, "My name is Davis and I'm the director of this second unit set. Welcome to Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show!"

"Today, my team and I will show you the many ways we shoot action scenes in movies involving vehicles!" said another man, "My name is Tom and I'm the second unit producer of this set."

"The stunts you'll see today are performed by highly training perfessionals." said a lady named Barbra, "So, whatever you do, do not attempt to perform any of these stunts you see at home. If you do, you could end up with several major injuries. I'm Barbra, and I'm a stunt coordinator here on the set."

"As you can see, performing stunts on film is very dangerous." said Tom, "It's especially dangerous when the scene involves trucks, bicycles, scooters, trains, planes, motorcycles, and of course, cars! In films like Fast and Furious, James Bond, and many others, the stunts involving moving vehicles are very tricky to shoot."

"You need to make each shot to the scene look very realistic, but you also have to keep your actors or stunt doubles safe while you're at it." said Davis, "What you just saw not only requires careful planning, but it also required extreme safety precautions, and a well trained stunt performer."

The three crew members went on and on about the ways of performing stunts in movies. As they did, several other crew members in the background began setting up the set area for the next action sequence. They set up some wooden ramps, a few road signs, several movie cameras, several movie lights, and even some fake guns on a wooden table.

"Uh oh..." said Pinky, "Something tells me that this next scene is going to involves guns."

"Relax Pinky, I'm sure they're not REAL guns." said Sally, "They're not going to use real guns in a Walt Disney World stunt show."

Pinky nodded as the show down below continued. The entire set was now completely set up for the second stunt of the show. The crew members began getting into their positions. It was now time for the next stunt performance...

"And now, we're going to shoot a Hollywood movie gun fight and motorcycle chase scene." said Davis, "And no, these guns here are not real. To pull off gun fire on film, we use fake guns that make loud noises and create a spark at the end when the trigger is pulled. Well, let's get to work."

"Okay, the cameras are rolling..." said Barbra, "In 3..2...1...ACTION!"

And with that cue, "VEROOOOOM!", the 2 black cars took off once again. A male stunt performer wearing a black jacket and a white helmet ran out from behind a trash can and got onto the motorcycle. He then drove it all around the set, avoiding the 2 black cars chasing after him. They all dodged multiple obstacles such as mailboxes, lampposts, road signs, and even the buildings from the set. They even sped over the ramps, flying through the air like airplanes. Needless to say, it all looked very impressive.

"Hooray!" cheered Barren, "This is awesome!"

"No kidding..." said Pinky, "I've never seen anything like this before!"

Suddenly, at the very moment, "BAM! CRACK! BANG! CRACK! BAM!", the man on the motorcycle jumped off of his motorbike, and began firing his fake gun at the 2 black cars. The motorcycle crashed into one of the nearby lampposts, causing it to catch on fire in a controlled explosion. Everyone cheered as the 2 black cars began spinning around uncontrollably, crashing into one of the snack stand set pieces. Suddenly, the man from the motorcycle, stepped too close to the fire around the lamppost, and his entire body caught on fire!

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sally, covering her eyes, "He's on fire! I can't look!"

"And...CUT!" yelled out Davis, "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

3 stagehands ran onto the set, each holding a red fire extinguisher. They all put the fire out, saving the man from the motorcycle. Everyone cheered as the man smiled and held two thumbs up.

"Is he okay?!" asked Sally in fear, "Is he dead?"

"No. Uncover your eyes, Sally." said Perry, "He lived. They put the fire out."

"Oh, good." said Sally, uncovering her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief, "I thought that man was going to die."

"As you can see, pulling off stunts like this is a complex planning using fire, explosives, the use of fake guns, stunt performers, and even expert storyboard artists!" said Barbra, "Well, we do have a huge finale planned for all of you, but we got to set it up first. So as the team does so, allow us to talk more about the ways of action stunts."

So for the next 10 minutes, Davis, Tom, and Barbra talked to the entire audience about the way that action stunts were performed on a live-action movie set. As they did so, several more crew members got to work setting up the set for the finale of the show. They opened up the metal railing around the set, allowing a car to drive through the huge walkway in front of the metal viewing area. They also got to work, setting up several red fire extinguishers, positioning the movie cameras, turning on spotlights, and even getting the stunt performers ready for acting in the finale.

"Well, this is starting to get boring." said Perry, "They don't need to add this filler of talking about stunts. We came to SEE them happen, not HEAR about them!"

"Perry, I'm sure that it's not going to last long..." said Pinky, "It looks like they're almost ready to perform the finale."

Indeed, Pinky was right. The entire filming crew was now ready to begin the finale. Everyone got into their positions, ready to perform for the entire audience. Tom got behind the movie cameras, Barbra got out her clapboard, and Davis got into his chair. It was now time for the big moment...

"Alright everyone, let's pull this off just like we rehearsed!" said Davis, "Ready?"

"We're ready." said Barbra, closing her clapboard, "Scene 3, take on, mark!"

"Okay, this is it!" said Davis, "3...2...1...AND ACTION!"

And with that cue, "VEROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" the red car and the two black cars took off again. Scary music began to play in the background. It really helped intensify the scene, as the three cars dodged multiple obstacles. Needless to say, it was very thrilling to watch once again. The finale was so unexpected and so worth the long wait. At the end of the third scene, the red car jumped over the bridge through the opened-up metal railing, and, "KABOOM!", a massive controlled explosion went off under the red car, heating up the area surrounding the first 5 rows of the viewing area. Then, the fire was quickly put out by 10 stagehands each using a red fire extinguisher. Everyone cheered as the red car then turned to the left and stopped...

"And...CUT!" yelled Davis, "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

"Cut those cameras, people!" ordered Barbra, "That's a wrap for today!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for joining us today at Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show!" said Tom, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and make your way out through the main exit! We hoped you enjoyed the show and have a magical day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

And with that, the music stopped playing in the background. The main exit gates were opened up by several cast members. All 5000 guests including the four animal agents made their way out of the viewing area and through the main exit. Once outside the show's main exit. The four animal agents the walked away from the area around the attraction. They then went to go look for another attraction to enjoy...'

 **Well, that was the action-packed 120th chapter of this story! It was full of speeding cars, tricky maneuvers, fire, explosions, stunts, and very talented performers. Perry, Pinky, and Randal enjoyed the show a lot. Even though it closed permanently in real life on April 2nd, 2016, it'll still be remembered as one of the greatest live-action Disney shows ever. The only other one left is "Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectacular". I hope that it NEVER goes away like "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show" did. It might be gone for good, but it'll always be remembered as a very amazing live-action stunt show. I still can't believe that I NEVER got to see it ONCE in my life. Very sad, isn't it?**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this action-packed chapter. I took me a while to write it. I'm so sorry if this chapter was delayed for a very long time. And I'm so sorry if this chapter might not match the real stunt show 100%, but I did the best that I could for this chapter. I just had to resettle back to my home routine after my 6-day trip to New York City. Now that I'm resettled back at home, I can update my stories as much as possible! And I'll be off to "Walt Disney World" on July 1st. Also, that "Grand Prix" race that Perry mentioned in the middle of the chapter, was referenced from the "Phineas and Ferb" episode, "Live and Let Drive".**

 **It's from season four and you should really check it out. I threw in that reference because the episode had to do with a car race sequence. In the next chapter, the three animal agents, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren shall enjoy another great attraction of "Disney's Hollywood Studios"! What is this next attraction like? What is this attraction based off of? Is it a show? Is it a fast moving ride? Is it a slow moving ride? Is there any music in it? Is this attraction a very popular one? Will the four animal agents enjoy it a lot? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself!**

 **I'm not going to spoil it all for you readers now! If I did, it'll ruin the whole element of surprise. Chapter 121 shall be a very good one. Also readers, I'm sorry for not writing another musical number in this story recently, but there can't be a song in EVERY single chapter. But I promise you all, I'll have another musical number in this story very soon. It'll be a while, but I'll soon get around to it! If any of you fellow readers have any ideas for musical numbers, please do not hesitate to pm me an idea. I'm open to lots of song ideas from readers. Well, it's time for us all to move on once again. Let's move on to chapter 121 of this magical musical story! Ready? Great! Here we go...**


	121. Chapter 121: Backlot Tour

**Hello again, readers of "FanFiction". I'm back once again with ANOTHER chapter of this story. In the last chapter, the four animal agents enjoyed the insane live-action stunt show, "Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show". Now, they shall all enjoy another ride in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This attraction closed for good on September 27th, 2014 in real life. Once again, this is another attraction that I have never been on myself. So, I asked "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for help by having him send me all of the information on the ride to complete this chapter.**

 **Without his help, this chapter would not have been completed. This ride is a tram tour unlike any other. This tram tour has amazing special effects like water, hydraulic tracks, and much more. This ride also includes things to see like life-sized movie villian figures on display, props from several action movies on display, and even a display of the former icon of the park, the "Earffel Tower". Sadly, this ride was been removed to make way for "Star Wars Land" and "Toy Story Land" to be opening at the park in a few years. I hope that when it opens, it's all worth closing the ride.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for delaying this next chapter once again. I've been pretty busy with my trip to "Walt Disney World". It went very well and I had lots of fun. In "Epcot", a new attraction called "Frozen Ever After" opened up in the Norway pavilion of "World Showcase". And the "Saorin" ride is now called "Soaring Around the World", in which guests enjoy flying around the world instead of flying around California. It even had a better ending than the original version did. My trip lasted 7 days and I had so much fun. I even enjoyed a breakfast buffet on the 4th of July!**

 **Well, that's enough talking for now. We have so much things left to do in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and so little time to do so. I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer. Right now, it's time for Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally to get on the "Backlot Tour" ride and enjoy the one-of-a-kind tour attraction. What will happen on the ride? What surprises does the ride have to offer? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it for you all now. Let's all begin chapter 121 of this magical musical story!**

"That stunt show was amazing!" exclaimed Perry, "It was better than the Indiana Jones stunt show!"

"You bet it was!" said Sally, "I've never seen anything like it before in my life!"

"Well, what should we do now, Perry?" asked Pinky, as Perry pulled out his park map, "I'm in the mood to go on another ride."

"What about this one?" asked Perry, pointing to it on his map, "It's called Blacklot Tour."

"Backlot Tour?" asked Barren, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It says here that it's a tram tour about Hollywood movie making." said Perry, reading form the map's description of the ride, "It includes a scary canyon sequence, water effects, and much more."

"That sounds like a nice ride to go on." said Sally, "Let's give it a try!"

And with that, the four animal agents made their way to the ride's main entrance. The wait time for the "Stand By" entrance was about 100 minutes long. The four animal agents walked in through the "Fast Pass" enterance. Once they did that, the animal agents walked through the "Fast Pass" queue, slowly making their way to the first part of the ride. This part of the ride was a viewing area under a large canopy. In front of the viewing area was a huge tank full of water. This tank of water was full of props reminiscent of the movie, "Pearl Harbor"...the deck and the engine room of the patrol boat. Once the entire viewing area was full with over 600 guests including the four animal agents, the entry area was closed off, and a voice came on over the intercom. It was none other than the voice of film director, Michael Bay.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Backlot Tour." said Michael Bay's voice, "During your tour, you will all experience a dose of Hollywood film making up close. Before we load you on the tram for the moving tour, you will watch a stunning recreation of the explosion scene from the movie, Pearl Harbor."

"Michael Bay is part of this ride?!" exclaimed Perry, "Cool!"

"Wow, it looks like Walt Disney World is full of many surprises!" said Pinky, "I love films directed by Michael Bay!"

"And it looks like we get to see another live-action movie scene!" said Sally, "This is our third time today seeing a stunt performance like this!"

Everyone cheered as 4 actors appeared on the set and got into position. A live filming crew also appeared on the set, with 4 movie cameras, a few spotlights, and a few sound microphones. Once set up, Michael Bay's voice came on over the intercom again...

"Okay, it looks we're ready." said Michael Bay's voice, "3...2...1...and...ACTION!"

And with that, the entire scene began. Several controlled explosions went off on the background, as the four actors panicked in fear, pretending that the Japanese planes just dropped bombs on the harbor. Scary music played in the background as well, as several controlled waves went off during the scene. There was also plenty of underwater fireball explosions used to simulate torpedoes exploding underwater. Needless to say, it was all very impressive. At the end of the scene, "WHOOOSH!", over 1000 gallons of water washed over the entire set piece, concluding the entire demonstration. As the water calmed down, everyone cheered and Michael Bay's voice was heard again...

"And...CUT!" said Michael's voice, "Well done, team! Very well done, indeed. Ladies and gentlemen, that was our demonstration for one of the scenes in the movie, Pearl Harbor! Now please turn our attention to your right and carefully exit the viewing area. Please keep your children with you at all times and you proceed inside our gallery of movie props inside that soundstage over there. Once inside, please wait patiently in line until a tour tram enters the boarding area. You'll receive further instructions upon boarding your tour tram."

And with that, all 600 guests including the four animal agents exited the viewing area to the right, and walked through the queue, and into a huge soundstage building. Inside were hundreds of props from several well known live-action Disney movies on display. They were from films like "Marvin's Room", "The Santa Clause", "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", "Honey, I Blew Up the Kid", "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe", and "George of the Jungle".

"Wow, look at all these props." said Perry, as he, Pinky, Barren, and Sally slowly moved through the queue, "This reminds of all those live-action Disney films I watched a long time ago."

"I like Honey, I Shrunk the Kids." said Pinky, "Rick Moranis did well in that movie."

"I perfer the sequel, Honey, I Blew up the Kid." said Sally, "I loved when Wayne Selinksy made his young kid named Adam grow up to be as tall as a giant! Adam looked so cute, but yet, he was so scary to all the people below him!"

"I seem to like The Santa Clause!" said Barren, "Tim Allen did very well as playing both Scott Calvin, and Santa Clause."

"I'm not a Tim Allen fan..." said Pinky, "But I also like the movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? That movie was pretty creative to watch. It was nice to see Looney Tunes cartoon characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, Wilde E. Coyote, and so many others interact with Disney cartoon characters. I wish it would have gotten a sequel."

"Maybe it will get a sequel one day..." said Perry, "Who knows? The Walt Disney Company is always coming up with great ideas and making movies."

At that point, the four animal agents made it to the boarding area just outisde the other side of the soundstage queue. They were directed by a female cast member to the boarding gate area for tram car one, and row one. Each tram had a total of 5 cars connected together, each with 6 rows of long bench seats. Each row could hold up to about 5 guests. So each full tram could hold up up to about 180 guests. After waiting for 5 more minutes, an empty tour tram approached the station and stopped. Once fully stopped, the metal boarding gates opened up and 180 guests, including the four animal agents stepped onboard the tram from the left, and sat down.

"Finally, we get onboard the tram." said Pinky, "I thought that we would be waiting in line forever."

The trams had so seat belts, cargo pouches, or lap bars in any of the rows of bench seats. But each tram car did have small doors at the end of each row on the left. 3 male cast members got to work, and closed up each door as search row got full. After 3 minuets, all the rows were full and all of the doors were closed up and secured. A female driver then got into the tram's driver's hub at the very front and closed her door on the right. She then fastened her seatbelt and started the tram's ignition...

"Good afternoon, everyone." said the female tram driver, "Welcome to the Backlot Tour. My name is Amanda and I'll be your tour guide today. During the tour please remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion. Remember to keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the tram at all times. Also, please hold on tight to any loose articles as this tour is bound to get a little bumpy later on. And finally, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, video taping, or using flash photography during the tour. And without further delays, let's begin our tram tour!"

And with that, Amanda turned off the parking brake and slowly drove the tour tram away from the boarding station. Everyone onboard the tram cheered as Amanda did so.. She then made a right turn, passing by huge green hedges. Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally smiled in excitement over what was to come during the tour. The "Backlot Tour" attraction had just begun. The tram went past several displays like the "Earffel Tower", which was the park's former icon, as well as a building full of costumes and makeup materials...

"If you all look to your right, you can see the many costumes that actors wear in movies." said Amanda over the tram's speakers, "This huge room has everything from Indiana Jones's archeological outfit, to Luke Skywalker's Jedi robe, from Santa Clause's red suit, to Judge Doom's evil black outfit, every single coustume from well known movies is in this room!"

The four animal agents looked around the room. They were very impressed by it all...

"I've never seen anything like this before!" said Pinky, "I think I can see Mary Poppin's dress over there!"

"Yeah, I can see it too." said Barren, "It looks really nice. So far, I'm really enjoying this tour!"

"Me too." said Perry, "I have never been on any kind of tour like this before. Hey, I think I can see a room full of tires over there!"

Indeed, Perry was right. The tram then drove away from the costume and makeup room, and through an entire room full of nothing but tires. There was over 6,000 tires stacked up very high in that room...

"Over here on your left is our Tire Room!" said Amanda over the speakers, "In here, you'll find over six thousand black tires stacked up in this room. All of of these tires are used for the vehicles in the Lights, Motors, Action Extreme Stunt Show. These extra tires are kept in stock for when the current tires on the cars blow out. Because the tires are overinflated on the cars for perfect stunt maneuvers, they don't last long. They usually blow out very two shows. That's a lot of tires, isn't it?"

The four animal agents nodded their heads, very impressed by all the tires. The tram then went through an outdoor fence-surrounded yard called the "Boneyard". It was full of several cars from very well known movies...

"Everyone, this is our Boneyard of movie vehicles. On both your left and right, you'll find several cars from well known movies." said Amanda, "On your right, you'll find Judge Doom's steamroller from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. You'll also find several spaceships from Star Wars movies, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, The Phantom Menace, and even The Force Awakens! On your left, you'll find the duo motorcycles from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Herbie from the Herbie and the Love Bug films, and the escape pod from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!"

Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally both looked at the very authentic movie vehicles, impressed by each and every one of them. They were right near some of the most famous movie vehicles in theatrical history. Perry and Pinky managed to snap a few photos of them with their digital cameras. As they put their cameras away under their fedoras, the tram approached a huge setpiece called, "Catastrophe Canyon", stopping next to the huge set on the left...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Catastrophe Canyon." said Amanda, "Currently, the cast and crew on this set are out at lunch right now. So while they're all eating lunch, we're going to study this marvelous setpiece. This set is full of special effects such as water, fire, hydraulics, sparks, an animatronic gasoline truck, a few water-spraying tanks, and even vibration machines. When in action, each element of special effects is timed and set off just right, in order to create a perfect action scene for the director."

Suddenly, the road below the tram began to vibrate sightly. Scary music began to play in the background. "BANG!" an explosion went off in the background, causing the gasoline truck to slide towards the edge of the set, almost hitting the tram. Everyone on the tram screamed in fear and/or joy, as water suddenly gushed out of the water tanks, spilling down the hill of the set, and over the edge of it near the tram. Then suddenly, "KABOOM!", a very huge fireball exploded in the air near the gasoline truck. Some of the gushing water soaked some of the guests on the tram. Needless to say, Pinky and Sally were very scared about it all...

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" yelled Pinky, "We're in great danger! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"LORD, PLEASE HELP US!" yelled Sally, "PLEASE SAVE US FROM THIS CANYON OF DEATH!"

Perry and Bareen just shook their heads at Sally and Pinky's reactions. Suddenly, everything around them calmed down. The water turned off, and the fire died out. The road below the tram stopped vibrating and the music stopped playing in background. As the tram drove away from the set, Pinky and Sally calmed down very fast, embarrassed over they way that they just reacted to the whole thing...

"I'm sorry for the way Sally and I acted, Perry." said Pinky, "I hope we didn't embarrass you."

"It's alright, Pinky." said Perry, "You just got scared, that's all."

"Yeah..." said Barren, "I know that you didn't mean to act up like that."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to." said Sally, "I just didn't expect that scene to go off like that!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the amazing set called Catastrophe Canyon!" said Amanda, as she drove the tram over to the unloading area, "We are now approaching the end of our tour. Please remain seated until the tram comes to a full an complete stop at the unloading station. A couple of cast members will then open up the tram doors and allow you all to step off. As you step off the tram, watch your head and step as you get off, and supervise your children. Finally, make sure that you gather all of your personal belongings with you before you step off the tram. I hope that you all enjoyed the tour. And make sure you have a magical day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

And with that, the tram made a complete stop at the unloading station. Three female cast members opened up every single tram door on the right. Once all of the doors were open, all 180 guests including the four animal agents stepped off of the tram and made their way into a gift shop and towards the exit. While some guests looked around the gift shop, others walked out of the exit doors. The four animal aganets were not in the mood to browse though the gift shop, so they just walked out of the exit doors.

"That was a lot of fun!" said Perry, "We should go on that again!"

"No way!" said Pinky, "I'm not going on that again!"

"Then what do you want to do, Pinky?" asked Barren, "I'm out of ideas for things to do."

"Well, I'm thinking of a much calmer ride." said Pinky, "Something with no moving ride vehicles."

"Like what?" asked Sally, "What kind of attraction idea do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should just go look around for one." said Pinky, "Does that sound like a good idea?"

"It's better than nothing..." said Perry, "So, let's do it!"

"I just hope that we go on nothing that's too scary!" said Sally, "I need a very calm attraction to enjoy this time."

And with that, Perry, Pinky, Barren and Sally walked away from the exit area of the "Backlot Tour" attraction, and went to look around for another attraction in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" to enjoy...

 **Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. So much detail in this chapter, huh? In the next chapter, the four animal agents shall enjoy another attraction in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This next attraction is all about the man who started it all...Walt Disney himself. Yep, even Walt Disney himself has his very own "Walt Disney World" attraction. This attraction is a 10-minute film that documents the life of a man...a man with a wild imagination and a dream to become a famous cartoonist. Those dreams came true for him and they have allowed us all to go to Disney theme parks and have a lot of fun.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter also got delayed for a while. I've been very busy with my summer vacation. I'm planning for this story to end with a total of 178 chapters. So after this chapter, I only have about 57 more chapters to post. It'll be very tough, but I'll manage to do so before summer ends. Also, I'll try to update my other stories while I'm at. Also, I recently deleted my story called "The Suite Life on Deck: The Temple of Juatchadoon". Sorry, but I was struggling to ever get around to updating it. So I had no choice but to delete it. I'm very sorry! Also, I hope that you all liked the movies that I mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Well, at least I'll be able to update my other stories this summer. That's a very positive thing to think about. Once again, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for sending me the information needed to complete this chapter. He REALLY helped me out and I really appreciate it. Also, if any of you authors have any more ideas for chapters of this story, please do not hesitate to PM me an idea or two. And if you can, please do me a huge favor and vote for my poll on my profile page. Also, I plan to add another musical number to this story very soon.**

 **Well, I'm afriad that I cannot stay here and chat any longer. Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally have so much left to do and so little time to do it all. After they finish their day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios", all of the "O.W.C.A" agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl have two water parks in the "Walt Disney World" resort to explore, as well as an outdoor shopping plaza called "Downtown Disney", which has recently been renamed as "Disney Springs" in real life. Well, it's time to move on. Let's begin chapter 122 of this magical musical story...**


	122. Chapter 122: One Man's Dream

**Hello again, readers. I'm back once again with another chapter of this wonderful story. In the last chapter, the four animal agents enjoyed the action and glory of the "Backlot Tour" attraction. In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren shall enjoy a much calmer attraction in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This attraction is all about the life and dreams of Walt Disney himself. This attraction is known as "One Man's Dream", a 10-minute film all about Walt Disney's whole life. Before seeing this film, guests can enjoy a small museum about Walt Disney just outside the doors of the theater.**

 **This small museum is full of many lit up photos, models of theme parks, models of several attraction, displays of Walt Disney memorabilia, a display or two of the breakthroughs in theme park technology, old TV footage and audio recordings of Walt Disney, and so much more. This 10-minute film is narrated by "Mary Poppins" actress, Julie Andrews. This chapter did not require me to ask for help from any other "FanFiction" author this time. I completed this chapter all by myself with no help at all. Yep, I did not have help with writing this chapter at all! Pretty impressive, huh?**

 **I did my best to make this chapter as accurate to the real attraction as possible. Please do not say anything negative in reviews for this chapter if I made any mistakes. We all make mistakes and it's all part of life. I just hope I made this attraction as true to life as possible. I did the best I could after all. Well, I do not want to keep you all in suspense any longer. It's time for us to begin this 122th chapter of this very long story. Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally have to so much more to do and so little time to do it all. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin and get into chapter 122 of this magical musical story.**

"How about we try this attraction?" asked Perry, as he pointed to a picture of it on his park map, "It's called One Man's Dream."

"One Man's Dream?" asked Barren, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It's not a moving ride..." replied Perry, "It's a Walt Disney-themed museum with a 10-minute film about Walt Disney himself!"

"A film about Walt Disney?!" exclaimed Pinky, "Cool! Let's go see it!"

"And there's a museum too?!" asked Sally, "No way! That's like two attractions in one!"

"I guess in Walt Disney World, you just never know what you're going to come across!" said Pinky, "Come on, let's go see this show before the crowds get too big!"

And with that, the four animal agents made their way to the entrance of the attraction called "One Man's Dream". Through the main entrance, the four animal agents were surrounded by the Walt Disney-themed museum. The first section of the museum had lit up signs about Walt Disney's birthday, his birthplace, and most of his childhood.

"Check this out..." said Perry, pointing to one of the signs, "It says here that as a boy, Walt was forced thank you being a newspaper delivery boy for his father to help raise some money."

"And it also says here that in the winter, Walt's job was very tiring and stressful." said Pinky, as he too, studied the sign, "Poor Walt. He basically robbed of his childhood because of this!"

"No kidding." said Sally, as she also read the sight, "In Missouri during the wintertime, the snow must have been a foot thick. Two feet thick on very bad days!"

"And check out this sign..." said Barren, pointing to another lit up sign, "It says here that as a boy, Walt used some tar and sticks to draw little pictures on the sides of their house! However, Walt's parents were not so happy about the artwork, as the tar would not come off!"

"Wow, they must have been so mad, that they spanked him hard!" said Sally, "I wonder if spanking was considered a form of child abuse back then. This did happen in the early 1900s after all..."

"It looks like Walt Disney had many pros and cons to his childhood." said Barren, "What else happened to Walt as a child?"

"I'm not sure..." said Perry, "Let's keep on reading to find out."

After reading more signs for a few more minutes, the four animal agents discovered many more interesting facts about the childhood of Walt Disney. Needless to say, there was so many facts to know about. After learning about the childhood, the four animal agents walked to the right, entering more of the museum...

"Wow, check this out!" said Pinky, "Look, this museum has more!"

"No way!" said Sally, "Come on, guys. Let's go have a look!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren walked into the rest of Walt Disney-themed museum. They passed multiple lit up signs with more information on Walt Disney's life. One of the facts that the animal agents learned was that Walt Disney once drove an army ambulance during World World 1...

"Wow, I never knew that!" said Perry, as he, Pinky, Barren, and Sally read that lit up sign, "The only thing I knew about Walt Disney was his theme parks and movies. It's incredible. He drove an ambulance in France during World War 1? Cool."

"That's kind of risky." said Pinky, "It must have been exciting for Walt, but he could have been shot by an enemy and got killed easily."

"You think that you know someone just be his or her movies..." said Barren, "But once you do some research, you'll find out a lot more about someone then you ever knew before."

"Look over there..." said Perry, pointing to a model display of a house set for a movie, "It's a house model. It has cut-out sections, mini movie camera models, and even tiny spotlight models."

The four animal agents walked over to the house model and studdied it over. It was very impressive. It looked like a house used for filming a Hollywood movie in. It looked very nice, complete with tiny details such as power cables, wallpaper, movie cameras, spotlights, voice microphones, and even tiny furniture models...

"Hey, look over there..." said Pinky, pointing to a display behind a sheet of plexiglass, "It's Walt Disney's office desk!"

"No way!" said Sally, "Come on, let's go see it!"

The four animal agents walked over to the display of Walt's desk, and stood in front of the plexiglass sheet. This indeed was the one and only desk from Walt Disney's office. It had a chair behind it, as well as a wooden coat hanger. On the desk was a typewriter, some different colored pens, some old files, a mug with a Disney logo on it, a small bottle of ink, and a few figurines of Disney characters. Needless to say, it all looked rather nice.

"Wow, this looked very nice." said Barren, "I can't believe that Walt Disney himself sat in this very desk!"

"I can't believe it, either." said Perry, "If only Walt himself was still alive to see all of this. Man, he would be impressed by this place."

"Not just this place..." said Pinky, "He would be impressed by EVERYTHING here in Walt Disney World!"

"How did Walt die?" asked Sally, "Old age? A heart attack? A fall to the ground? Did an assassin kill him?"

"No, he died of lung cancer." replied Perry, "I read about it online last night. He smoked so many cigarettes during his lifetime, that it killed him when he was only 65 years old."

"Oh my, that's so sad." said Sally, "And he still had so many years to live. But instead, he died early at 65 years of age."

"Well, at least we still have all of Walt's movies, books, toys, TV shows, and theme parks to enjoy." said Pinky, "Let's go look at some more exhibits."

The four animal agents did just that. They looked around more of the museum, enjoying every single exhibit that they all came across. There were several more Disney attraction models on display, such as "Spaceship Earth", and"Tower of Terror". There was also several park icon models on display, such as "Cinderella Castle", "The Tree of Life", "Disneyland Paradise Pier", "Tokyo Disneyland Castle", and "Hong Kong Disneyland Castle". Needless to say, It was all very impressive. The four animal agents enjoyed it all.

"I have never seen any museum exhibits like these before in my life." said Perry, "I wish I could stay here forever!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "This place is amazing!"

"This must be the calmest attraction in the whole park!" said Sally, "I wish a place like this would exist back in Danville."

"Maybe it'll happen one day." said Barren, "Who knows? Surprises are everywhere after all."

"Come on..." said Perry, "Let's go see this main 10-minute film."

And with that, the four animal agents then walked to the left. To the left was a huge room with a few benches to sit down on. There was 3 sets of double doors with the words "Walt Disney Theater" above them. There was also a red countdown clock, counting down the time left until the next show would begin. The next show would begin on only 5 minutes and seconds. Outside the main theater was about 124 other random guests waiting for doors to open up.

"Well, I guess this is where the show takes place." said Perry, "And the next show starts on only 5 minutes!"

"I hope the show is just as good as this museum." said Pinky, "I just hope that it is."

"Pinky, I'm sure that it will be good." said Sally, "Just relax and enjoy whatever we see beyond those doors."

"I hope that this show was footage of Walt Disney himself talking..." said Barren, "Now THAT will be interesting to see."

"I'm sure that it will." said Sally, "This film IS all about Walt, so I'm sure that this film will include old footage of him."

"Do you think this show will mention Walt's movies?" asked Pinky to Perry, "I love all the films that Walt Disney made."

"We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves." replied Perry to Pinky, "I can't predict the future!"

After the 5 minutes have passed, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to One's Man Dream." said the voice over the intercom, "Please stand back from the doors as they will now be opening automatically towards you. Once inside, please choose a row and move all the way across that row to make room for everyone coming in. Do not stop in the middle of your row and let people pass by you, as this could slow down the seating process. Once seated, place silent all cell phones, pagers, and other electronic devices that you might have on you. And now, without further delays, welcome to th Walt Disney Theater!"

And with that, the three sets of coulee doors swing open automatically. All 124 guests, as well as the four animal agents entered the main theater. The main theater room had a total of 200 seats, a huge movie screen at the front of the room, and a 4-foot high stage in front of the screen. On the run left of the stage was a small flight of wooden steps and a blue-green podium with a microphone. It took only 5 minutes for all 124 guests and the four animal agents to get seated. Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren got lucky and found seats in the very front row together. After everyone was finally seated, the doors on the right closed up and the lights dimmed. As it did, a final pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome to our show." said the voice over the intercom, "Before we begin, we just have a few rules to go over. During our show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, video taping, or using flash photography during our showing of One Man's Dream. Also, this is a final reminder to either turn off or silence all cell phones and pagers. We thank you for your cooperation, and we hope you enjoy the film. And please welcome your narrator, Julie Andrews!"

And with that, the screen lit up and the film began. It started off by showing everyone old photos of Walt Diseny was a young child. As it showed the photos, Julie Andrews's voice began to speak in the background...

"These are not just any photos of a young boy..." said Julie's voice in the background, "These are photos of a young, cute, and talented...Walt Disney. Born in Missouri in 1901, Walt Disney's childhood didn't start off like most children's childhoods. His was very tough and full of work. His father owned a newspaper company and Walt had to pitch in to help..."

"She's just telling us some history about Walt that we already read about!" said Perry, already annoyed at the show, "Come on, tell us something that we DON'T know!"

Julie's voice continued to tell the audience more information on Walt's childhood and early adult years. Finally, Julie told the audience about Walt getting his own studio...

"Walt and his brother Roy named their studio Walt Disney Animation Studios..." narrated Julie's voice, "There, they hired a couple of more animators and they all began to work on several cartoon pictures and over forms of cartooning artwork. After a few years, the animators at the Walt Disney Animation Studios decided to do something that no animators have ever done before...make a full-length animated movie! This movie was called Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs! Upon its debut, it become a worldwide success. Since the film's success, Walt Disney and his team of animators went on to make other movies..."

Julie Andrews's voice went on and on about Walt Disney's movies that came out, one after another. These movies included "Pinocchio", "Dumbo", "Fantasia", "Alice in Wonderland", "Sleeping Beauty", "Cinderella", "Make Mine Music", "Melody Time", "Mary Poppins", and before Walt's death, "The Jungle Book". Julie then narrated to the audience about Walt's inspiration and hard work for constructing, "Disneyland"!

"When Disneyland opened in 1955, the first day did not go out as planed." said Julie's voice, "Rides broke down, people stood in lines in the 100 degree summer eat, the food venues ran out of soft drinks, and there wasn't enough trashcans or water fountains. But Walt took a few weeks to fix these problems, and then, his park became a smash hit! This park included Dumbos that really flew, spinning teacups, a train that took guests around the park, a roller coaster inside the Matterhorn mountain, and a really detailed Main Street that looked like the real thing."

The film then showed old footage of "Disneyland". The four animal agents smiled at footage of "Disneyland" as they saw a lot of men, women, and children enjoying time there with their families. Then, the film showed old footage of Walt Disney himself in a live conference. He was in front of several concept art drawings, talking about an idea for "Walt Disney World" in Flroida...

"If you thought that Walt would stop at Disneyland, you're wrong." said Julie's voice, "A few years later, after purchasing mutiple acres of swamp land under false company names, he announced his idea for an entire Disney resort in Florida. It would have mutiple theme parks and resort hotels all by the small town of Orlando, Florida."

"As you can see, I'm not just planning to create an east coast Disneyland..." said Walt Disney, pointing to a concept art picture with a wooden pointer, "I'm planning an entrie Disney WORLD! As you can see here on this master plan, there's theme parks and several major tourist facilities. My biggest plan of all is our Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow. We call it EPCOT for short."

"Walt Disney's idea for EPCOT however, did not start off as planned. On December of 1966, Walt Disney died from lung cancer." said Julie Andrews's voice, "The Disney Company animators and other people working there were devastated. Despite all of this Sandess getting in the way, Walt's Brother, Roy E. Disney decided to stop crying and move ahead with Disney World. After a few years of construction, the first park, the Magic Kingdom opened to the public. These parks were EPCOT, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom, in that order. After those three other theme, parks opened up, two water parks opened up too. These two water parks were Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon, in that order."

The film showed footage of the three other "Walt Disney World" theme parks opening up. It was truly the best part of the film. And finally, the film reached the end with once final message from Julie Andrews...

"This man was very creative..." said Julie's voice, "His ideas and dreams could never be beaten by anyone else. His theme parks, his movies, his toys, and even his books are now more popular than any other company out there. Today, the Walt Disney Company continues to make films, impressing the adults and children of the present. Without Walt, none of what you see today would exist. How did this all start, you ask? Well, it all started with a mouse!"

And with that, the screen blacked out and all of the lights in the theater lit back up. Everyone cheered as a female cast member walked up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone on the podium...

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us today at One Man's Dream." said the female cast member, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the open doors on your left. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios."

And with that, three sets of double doors on the left of the theater room automatically swung open. All 124 guests including Perry, Pinky, Barren, and Sally stood up from their seats, and exited through the open exit doors. Once outside the attraction building, the four animal agents sat down on a bench, trying to think on what to do next...

 **Well everyone, that's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you learned a lot about Walt Disney himself. It was a very interesting history lesson, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Walt Disney was a brilliant and creative man. Without him, every single one of his movies, songs, toys, resort hotels, and theme parks would not exist today. If we was still alive today, he would continue to imagine, and bring even more of his many Disney-themed ideas to life. He died when we was only 65 years old due to lung cancer on** **Dec 15, 1966** **. He got the lung cancer from smoking cigarettes a lot.**

 **Despite his death, his brother, Roy E. Disney, pressed forward, and helped bring the "Magic Kingdom" theme park in Orlando, Florida to life, one theme park at a time. Roy lived on to create "EPCOT", "Disney's Hollywood Studios", and "Animal Kingdom" in that order. Some time after that, several more resort hotels were built, as well as the two water parks, "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". And then, "Downtown Disney" was opened to the public. Sadly, Roy E. Disney has also passed away. He died on** **Dec 16, 2009. Very sad, huh?**

 **At least several other Disney family members lived on to build more Disney-themed resort hotels and theme parks in other parts of the world. These foreign countries include cities like Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and even recently, in** **Shanghai. We should all appreciate what this one man has done for us, as it was not easy for him at first. In the new film, "Walt Before Mickey", you'll find out just how hard it was in the past for Walt to even make money for things like paying his own rent. You can find the movie to watch on "Netflix" or you can look for a DVD copy. In the next chapter, another musical number will finally happen! Well, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 123 of this magical musical story!**


	123. Chapter 123: We're All In This Together

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this wonderful musical story! I just got over 1,000 reviews to this story! YAY! YES! I DID IT! I GOT OVER 1,000 reviews! I never thought that I would ever make it this far, but I did! I'm so happy right now. None of you readers know how happy I' am. I'm truly a hard-working author who worked very hard to make it up to 1,000 reviews! This has been great for me to post chapters and get revie w from all of you fellow readers.**

 **However, there's still plenty more chapters to go through. In this chapter, the four animal agents shall enjoy another musical number. The name of this song is called "We're all in this Together" from the movie, "High School Musical". You all finally get to see another musical number in this story. This song is not REALLY performed in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" in real life, but I'm sure that this chapter will be so much fun to read. I worked very hard on this chapter, and I'm ready to get more reviews to this story.**

 **After this chapter, I have two shout outs to give to two wonderful "FanFiction" authors. Who are these authors? Well, you'll just have to wait to the end of this chapter to find out for yourself. Well, I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer. I have said enough for now, and I'm ready to begin this music-filled chapter. I hope you all enjoy the song in this chapter as I worked very hard writing it.** **Well, what are we all sitting around and waiting for? It's time for us to begin chapter 123 of this magical musical story.**

"That show was pretty nice." commented Perry, as he, Pinky, Sally, and Barren walked towards the main area of the park, "What did you think about it, Pinky?"

"I thought it was very good." replied Pinky, "I had a very fun history lesson."

"We learned a lot more about Walt Disney himself in only 10 minutes." said Sally, "Didn't we, Barren?

"Yes, yes we did." said Barren, "I never knew that much about Walt Disney until now."

At that point, the four animal agents reached the main area of the park. The street however was being roped-off by several cast members. Hundreds and hundreds of guests were gathering around the roped-off street, as a live performance was to begin in only a short matter of time.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" asked Perry, as he and the three other animal agents approached the main area of the park, "Why is the street being roped off?"

"It must be for a parade for something." said Pinky, "However, I don't know there ARE any parades here at this park."

"Well, there's no parades listed on our park maps so I don't think that this park has any parades." said Sally, "It must be a live performance then."

"What kind of live performance?" asked Barren, "Does it involve a Disney musical number?! I LOVE Disney songs!"

"I hope it does..." said Perry, "I love Disney songs, too!"

At that very moment, an announcement came over the park's intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." said the male voice over the intercom, "In just 5 minutes, the cast of Disney's High School Musical will come out on the street and perform the hit musical number, We're All In This Together! During this performance, please stay behind white ropes at all times until the show is over. This is for the safety of our fellow guests. Thank you and we hope you enjoy this performance that is going to commence in only 5 minutes!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Perry, "There's a musical performance!"

"Come on..." said Pinky, "Let's go get a good view of the whole thing!"

And with that, the four animal agents ran over to the area. They found a nice place to view right in front of a random gift stand. After 5 minutes, the area around the roped-off street was packed with hundreds of men, women, and children ready to enjoy a musical performance. At that very moment, the voice came over the park's intercoms again...

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls..." said the male voice over the intercom, "It's time for our performance of We're All In This Together from Disney's High School Musical! For your safety, please remain behind all of the ropes until the performance has ended. Thank you and enjoy the show!"

"Here it goes..." said Barren, "This is it!"

"I'm so excited!" said Sally, "We get to see another live music performance!"

And with that, several teenage performers dressed up as "High School Musical" characters ran out of one of the gift shops and filled up the roped-off street. The live musical performance of "We're All In This Together" began...

 _(All of the performers get to the center of the street...the music begins to play in the background...the performers begin singing and dancing...some of the performers have portable drums and begin to play them...)_

 _Everyone (singing): Together, together, together everyone!  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun!  
Together, were there for each other every time!  
Together, together come on lets do this right!_

 _Troy (singing): Here and now it's time for celebration,  
To finally figure it out,  
That all our dreams have no limitations...  
That's what it's all about!_

 _Gabi (singing): Everyone is special in their own way...  
We make each other strong,  
Were not the same,  
Were different in a good way,  
Together's where we belong!_

 _Everyone (singing): We're all in this together!  
Once we know,  
That we are,  
We're all stars,  
And we see that...  
We're all in this together!  
And it shows,  
When we stand,  
Hand in hand,  
Make our dreams come true!_

 _Together, together, together everyone!_

 _Together, together, come on lets have some fun!_

 _Together, were there for each other every time!_

 _Together together come on lets do this right!_

 _Ryan (singing): We're all here,  
And speaking out in one voice,  
Were going to rock the house,  
The party's on now everybody make some noise!  
Come on scream and shout..._

 _Sharpay (singing): We've arrived because we stuck together,  
Champions one and all!_

 _Everyone (singing): We're all in this together!  
Once we know,  
That we are,  
We're all stars,  
And we see that..._

 _We're all in this together!  
And it shows,  
When we stand,  
Hand in hand,  
Make our dreams come!_

 _We're all in this together!  
When we reach,  
We can fly,  
Go in sight,  
We can make it...  
We're all in this together!  
Once we see,  
There's a chance,  
That we have,  
And we take it!_

 _Wild cats sing along...  
You know really got it going on!  
Wild cats in the house...  
Everybody say it now!  
Wild cats everywhere...  
Wave your hands up in the air,  
That's the way we do it.  
Let's get to it!  
Time to show the world..._

 _We're all in this together!  
Once we know,  
That we are,  
We're all stars,  
And we see that,  
We're all in this together!  
And it shows,  
When we stand,  
Hand in hand,  
Make our dreams come!_

We're _all in this together!  
When we reach,  
We can fly,  
Go in sight,  
We can make it,  
We're all in this together!  
Once we see,  
There's a chance,  
That we have,  
And we take it,_

 _Wild cats everywhere!  
Wave your hands up in the air!  
That's the way we do it!  
Let's get to it!  
Come on everyone!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background...the performers stop singing and dancing...everyone around them cheers...the performers then disappear out of the street...)_

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls...we hope you enjoyed our performance of We're All In This Together from Disney's High School Musical!" said the male voice over the intercom, "Make sure you join us later tonight at Disney's Fantasmic for another over-the-top live show to enjoy. Thank you for watching and enjoy the rest of your magical day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

"That was AMAZING!" said Perry, as several cast members, began to take down the white ropes, "It was so well done!"

"I loved all of that dancing!" said Pinky, "This show was SO unexpected!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" said Sally, "I've never seen anything so well choreographed in my life!"

"It was just as good as like in the movie!" said Barren, "No, wait...it was BETTER than in the movie!"

"Well, now that this performance is over, what should we do now?" asked Perry, "We still have several more hours left in this park before we go back to the hotel today."

At that very moment, an idea entered Barren's head. He had an idea of what to do next...

"Hey, I have an idea." said Barren, "Follow me!"

Perry, Pinky, and Sally followed Barren, walking away from the now guest-filled main-entry area of the park. They had no idea of what Barren's idea was. But they followed him, hoping to find out very soon...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! Well, how did you all like the song! Was it good? Was it great? Was it amazing? Wasn't it fantastic? Oh, I bet it was. I worked very hard to look up the lyrics for that song. Without that work that I did, this chapter would not have been posted. Also, this chapter might not have been as long as the most recent chapters before this one, but it was still a good one to read. Well, since this chapter is done, please bring on those reviews! I'll totally have more than 1,000 reviews now!**

 **In the next chapter, the four animal agents shall enjoy a snack that is very sweet. What is this sweet snack? Where can you get it from? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Once again, I refuse to give it all away now. But before we move on, allow me to give out those two shoutouts that I promised at the beginning of this chapter. My first shout out is to "FanficFan920". He has given me great advice and ideas for many chapters of this story. So I must give a huge thanks to him.**

 **My second and final shoutout goes to "TheDisneyFan365". He helped me with obtaining information for several chapters of this story. So I also must give a huge shout out to him. Well, that's all of the shoutouts I have for now. Sorry if they seemed kind of short, but that's really all I had to say. Well, I'm afriad it's time for us all to move on once again. There's still so much left to do in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" and so little time to do it all. Let's all move on to chapter 124 of this magical musical story!**


	124. Chapter 124: Hollywood Scoop

**Well everyone, who's ready for a very sweet chapter? Yes, this chapter is going to be very sweet indeed. This chapter shall be all about Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren enjoying a nice snack of...ICE CREAM! Yes everyone, ice cream! I love ice cream a lot. The best place to get ice cream in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" is at a snack stand called "Hollywood Scoop". It's located near the two popular rides in the park, "Tower of Terror", and "Rocking Roller Coaster". There, you can enjoy wonderful tasting hand-stopped ice cream sundaes. They're perfect to enjoy on a hot summer day.**

 **My favorite flavors of ice cream area chocolate, vanilla, caramel, cookies & cream, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, vanilla chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, orange sherbet, and cake batter. Those flavors can be found at "Hollywood Scoop" as well as strawberry, pistachio, banana, and caramel cone. Oh man, I could go out for some ice cream myself right now. It all sounds so good, doesn't it? Yes, yes I'm sure it does. Ice cream is the best dessert ever in my opinion. Just make sure to eat it before it melts!**

 **Some of those flavors listed aren't REALLY in the "Hollywood Scoop" stand in real life. I made some of those flavors up to add more variety of flavors to the stand. This way, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren will have more options to choose from. If you all want to find out which flavors are really available at the stand and which ones are not, all you have to do is look it up online. I'm sure you'll find all the information out. Well, what are waiting for? Let's begin chapter 124 of this magical musical story!**

Perry, Pinky, and Sally followed Barren to the area next to "Tower of Terror" and "Rocking Roller Coaster". They passed by mutiple gift stands, outdoor snacks stands, and an outdoor hot food stand...

"Where you leading us to, Barren?" asked Perry, "This is the way to the Tower of Terror and Rocking Roller Coaster!"

"Yeah, where are we going?" asked Pinky, "I'm in suspense."

"Come on, Barren!" said Sally, "I'm bored and I want to find out where you're leading us to!"

"You'll see..." replied Barren, as he and the other three animal agents got closer and closer to the destination, "It's a surprise!"

At that very moment, Barren led Perry, Pinky, and Sally to an outdoor snack stand. This stand had a sign with the words "Hollywood Scoop" painted on it in bright yellow letters. This stand sold nothing but ice cream sundaes and ice cream cones. There was about 34 other random guests waiting in line for ice cream treats. There were tons of flavors available such as chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, vanilla chocolate chip, caramel, pistachio, orange sherbet, cake batter, caramel cone, cookies & cream, and even banana. There was also several toppings to choose from such as whipped cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chips, cookie chunks, coconut shavings, banana slices, brownie chunks, cherries, and marshmallow cream. Needless to say, it all looked very delicious! There was a smell menu hanging behind the counter, listing all of the flavors and special flavor combinations to choose from.

"Ice cream?!" exclaimed Perry, "No way!"

"Yes!" said Barren, "I say we all enjoy some ice cream!"

"Well, I guess we can." said Perry, "It's a very hot day after all!"

"Let's do it!" said Pinky, "I'm going to have a custom-made sundae!"

"I'm going to have some ice cream scoops on a cone!" said Sally, "I just need to decide on what flavors to put on my cone."

"I'm going to go for an ice cream sundae, too." said Barren, as he, Pinky, Perry, and Sally got in line, "What are you going to get, Perry?"

"I don't know..." said Perry, "I guess I'll just go for a couple of ice cream scoops in a large cup. Heck, I might even just enjoy them in a waffel bowl instead of a cone."

After waiting in the long time for about 20 minutes, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren stepped up in front of the counter. There, a female cast member, was smiling...

"Hello and welcome to Hollywood Scoop." said the female cast member, "How can I take your order?"

"I'll have an ice cream sundae with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a scoop of cookie dough ice cream, and a scoop of cake batter ice cream." said Perry, "Please put it in a waffle bowl, and top it off with whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

"I'll go for a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of caramel ice cream on a cone, please." said Sally, "Oh, and please put some chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream on top."

"I'll have an ice cream sundae with 3 scoops of chocolate chip ice cream and one scoop of cookies & cream ice cream, please." said Pinky, "I would like it topped off with whipped cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sprinkles, and some cookie chunks."

"I'll have a sundae with 2 scoops of cookie dough, 1 scoop of vanilla, and 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream, please." said Barren, "On top, I'll have chocolate chips, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallow cream, and whipped cream."

The female cast member nodded and typed the order up on the cash register. She then printed a receipt with the words "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" printed on the back. She smiled again, and handed it to Barren...

"Take this receipt and stand to the left of the counter over here..." said the female cast member, "Your orders will be ready in a few minutes. I hope you enjoy your ice cream."

"Alright..." said Barren, "Thanks ma'am. Have a nice day."

And with that, the four animal agents walked over to the very left side of the counter. After waiting for 10 minutes, a chef handed each animal agent their requested ice cream treat. The chef also took the receipt and threw it away. Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren then walked away from the counter, sat down at a nearby table, and ate up their ice cream treats. Needless to say, the four animal agents enjoyed every taste of them...

"Yes, this is so good!" said Perry, "Walt Disney World really knows how to put out great ice cream sundaes."

"I love the flavors I picked." said Barren, "I bet you three are glad that I surprised you with this ice cream stand, huh?"

"You bet that we are glad!" said Sally, as she took another lick of one of her ice cream scoops, "I've never had any ice cream treat like this before."

"I never thought that a stand like this could exist in this park!" said Pinky, "This is the best ice cream sundae that I ever ate!"

After 15 more minutes, the four animal agents finished up their ice cream treats. Once they were done, the four animal agents threw thier used plastic bowls, used plastic spoons, and dirty napkins away into a nearby trashcan. After all of their trash was thrown away, the four animal agents sat down on a bench, and Perry took out his park map again. It was already 5:30pm in the evening...

 **Yummy...oh man, all of that ice cream sounds so good. Well everyone, that's it for this chapter! What did you all think of the flavors of ice cream? Were they really good? Did they make you want to get some ice cream for real? If so, I'm sorry about. Like always, almost every chapter I post about food makes all of you readers hungry for the real deal! Sorry if that chapter seemed kind of shorter than others, but that's all I really had in mind for this chapter. It was just meant to be about the four animal agents enjoying an ice cream treat.**

 **In the next chapter, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren shall enjoy another attraction at "Disney's Hollywood Studios", as well as run into another animal agent in the process. This attraction is a live show featuring characters and songs from one of the biggest classic Disney films of all time. I won't tell you what the film is called, but I will give you some hints. It features another Disney princess, it came out in the year 1991, and it takes place in France. If you still don't know what the film is, then you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out for yourself.**

 **I'm not going to spoil it all now. However, if you CAN guess the name of this classic Disney film, please DO NOT mention it in ANY REVIEWS for THIS CHAPTER! If you do, it will spoil the surprise for other readers. Just PM me what you think this classic Disney film is called. I would REALLY appreciate it. I'm sorry if I sound a little tough about this, but I just don't want any spoilers happening between me posting new chapters. It gets on my nerves sometimes. Well, what are we doing sitting around for? Let's begin chapter 125 of this magical musical story!**


	125. Chapter 125: Beauty and the Beast: Live

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. I hope you guess what this chapter is about based on the clues at the end of the last chapter. If you guess it right, well done! If not, I'll give you the answer. The movie that this next chapter is about is none other than Disney's..."Beauty and the Beast". This movie is about the tale of a woman named Belle, who encounters a scary Beast, only to find out about his past with a magical curse, and how to fix it before a very muscular man named Gaston gets involved. This movie did very well in theaters when it came out in in the year 1991. In this chapter though, I had to shorten a song or two. I hope you all don't mind...**

 **This movie has many memorable characters like Princess** **Belle, her father** **Maurice, The Beast himself, Gaston, LeFou, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Teacup, Fifi, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and so many others. This movie is very nice to watch, has lots of wonderful songs, and is really interesting when it comes to the visual settings. This movie even gave audiences some very touching moments like the climax where Gaston nearly killed the Beast, only for the Beast to be saved the curse breaking and his transformation back to a very handsome prince. That scene nearly made me cry as a kid when I first watched this movie. Also, please note that not all of the songs and dialogue in the story match the actual show. I did the best I could to write it all.**

 **Yes, Disney films do have moments of sadness in them, don't they? This movie also has a lot of memorable songs. My personal favorite song is "Be Our Guest". It really is fun to watch and it's one of Lumiere's best moments in the film. I just LOVE the way he sings! Anyways, this chapter is all about the attraction based on the movie. It's called "Beauty and The Beast: Live". It's a 45-minute live-action musical show at "Disney's Hollywood Studios" based on the movie itself, only with a shortened running time. Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer, so let's just get right to it. Let's begin chapter 125 of this magical musical story!**

Well, that ice cream was nice." said Perry, "Thanks, Barren."

"No problem..." said Barren, "Anyways, what should we do now?"

"Let me see..." said Pinky, pulling out his park map, "There's got to be something else here for us to do."

"See anything, Pinky?" asked Sally, "See any rides for shows that we can enjoy?"

"Well, there is a show here called Beauty and the Beast: Live." replied Pinky, "Its a 45-minute live shows based on the 1991 Disney film of the same name."

"Beauty and the Beast?" asked Perry, "Isn't that the movie where there's this misunderstood beast that once was a handsome prince?"

"Yep, that's the one!" replied Pinky, "That film was a very creative idea. But Princess Belle and The Beast were not the only characters in that movie."

"Yeah..." said Sally, "There was Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Cogsworth, and my favorite, Lumiere."

"Lumiere? You mean that golden candlestick?" asked Barren, "I like the villain of the movie...Gaston! Oh, and let's not forget that very funny henchman, LeFou!"

"Oh, I remember LeFou." said Perry, "He was a total moron, that guy! Not to mention that he got his butt lit on fire by Lumiere during the film's climax!"

"Ouch! Now THAT must have hurt!" said Sally, "But it was pretty funny! And besides, he deserves it for trying to help Gaston kill The Beast."

"Well, why don't we all go see this show then?" asked Pinky, "The next show starts in 15 minutes."

"Well, come on then!" said Perry, "Let's head over to this show right now!"

And with that, the four animal agents headed over to the main viewing area of the show. The stage was in front of several metal bleachers, each one higher than the one in front of it. Hundreds and hundred of random men, women, and children were already entering the massive viewing area. This outdoor theater was covered by a metal roof and was open-aired. This roof had several lights, wires, and cables used for the show. It was just like the viewing area for the "Indiana Jones" stunt show. The stage had a golden curtain on it, blocking the scenery behind it, and surrounding the curtain was a silver arch. Needless to say, it all looked pretty impressive. The seating capacity was for a maximum of 1,500 guest. The four animal agents got lucky and found seats together in the second row.

"Wow, this stage looks amazing!" said Pinky, "Its even better than the stage for that Indiana Jones show that we saw earlier!"

"Do you think that this show is as good as Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast, Perry?" asked Sally, "I read online that there used to be Broadway show based on the Beauty and the Beast movie back in 1995 or so."

"I don't know..." replied Perry, "We'll just have to watch the show to find out!"

"Do you think it'll start soon?" asked Barren, "Because I'm getting hungry again."

"Hungry?! Barren, are you serious?" asked Pinky, slightly annoyed, "You just ate an ice cream sundae a few minutes ago!"

"I know but it's already 5:30pm in the evening." replied Barren, "Not only do we have to find a place to have dinner, but we also have Fantasmic to enjoy at 10:00pm tonight!"

"Well, there's a couple of places for us to get dinner..." said Perry, "I saw a place called ABC Commissary earlier today. I also saw a place called Backlot Express, a place called Pizza Planet, a restaurant called Fairfax Fare, and an outdoor place called Min and Bill's Dockside Diner. And I also saw this place called Catalina Eddie's earlier today, as well."

"Wow, that's a lot of restaurants in this park..." said Barren, "It'll be hard for us to decide where to have dinner with so many options to choose from!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Barren." said Perry, "You always manage to do so when it comes to food."

"Yeah..." said Pinky, "You clearly showed us that yesterday in World Showcase at Epcot. You got us all snacks from each World Showcase pavilion...constantly!"

"Hey, the theater is almost full." said Sally, as be noticed some cast members closing off some of the entrances, "I think the show is about to start."

Indeed, Sally was right. As the entrances were closed off by cast members, the lights above the viewing area dimmed. The golden curtains began to light and sparkle. At that moment, an echoing male voice came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the voice, "Boys and girls...welcome to Beauty and the Beast Live. During our show, please remain seated at all times. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, video taping, and flash photography, as well as the use of cellar phones or pagers. If you need to leave the theater at any time during the performance, please as a cast member to properly escort you out of the theater. We thank you for your attention, and we hope you enjoy the show."

And with that, everyone cheered for joy. Magical noises and some music began to go off in the background. Another male voice came on over the intercom, narrating the story...

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a beautiful castle in France just outside of Paris..." said the voice over the intercom, "There lived a handsome prince. But the prince was not so nice, as he as cold and harsh. One day on a very cold night, an old beggar woman asked the prince of she could stay in his castle for the night as shelter. But the prince, being the selfish person that he was, turned her down like a piece of trash. So the woman, who turned out to be a witch, placed a curse on the prince, turning him into a hairy beast. The woman also created a rose in a glass case, that loses a pedal slowly and slowly. The curse could only be broken when the Beast learns kindness. That's where our story begins. This is the story of how that curse got broken..."

And with that, more music played in the background and the golden curtain went up. The setting looked like an outdoor village just outside of Paris, France. Several actors were dressed up sellers and citizens of the village. An actress dressed up as Belle entered stage left, holding a book...

 _(Music begins playing in the background as the show's first musical number begins...)_

 _Belle (singing): Little town, it's a quiet village,_

 _Every day like the one before,_

 _Little town full of little people,_

 _Waking up to say…_

 _(Byers and sellers begin to join in)_

 _Seller 1: Bonjour!_

 _Seller 2: Bonjour!_

 _Seller 3: Bonjour!_

 _Seller 4: Bonjour!_

 _Seller 5: Bonjour!_

 _Seller 1: Oh, bonjour, Belle!_

 _Belle: Bonjour, sir Henry._

 _Seller 2: Bonjour there, Belle. How's your father doing?_

 _Belle: Oh, he's doing alright. He's just working hard to make an invention for the upcoming fair._

 _Seller 2: Well, I hope he does alright._

 _Belle: I'm sure that he will. He's made some decent progress. Anyway, I got to go do some shopping now. Have a beautiful day!_

 _Seller 2: Have a nice day, too Belle! (exits stage right)_

 _(Baker enters stage left, holding a basked of break loafs..._

 _Belle (singing):_ _There goes the baker with his tray, like always..._

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell,_

 _Every morning just the same,_

 _Since the morning that we came,_

 _To this poor provincial town._

 _Baker: Good morning, Belle!_

 _Belle: Good morning,_ _Monsieur_.

 _Baker: And where are you off to, today?_

 _Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. Its about a beanstalk, an ogre, and a..._ _(The Baker yells over his shoulder to the left...)_

 _Baker: That's nice...MARIE! THE BAGEETTES! Hurry up!_

 _(Belle signs and continues to walk over to the far right of the stage...)_

 _Lady with Cane (singing): Look there she goes,_

 _That girl is strange..._

 _Dazed and distracted,_

 _Can't you tell?_

 _Lady with Baby (singing): Never part of any crowd!_

 _Fisherman (singing): Cause her head's up on some cloud!_

 _All Villagers (singing): No denying she's a funny girl,_

 _That Belle!_

 _Buyer 1: Bonjour!_

 _Buyer 2: Good day!_

 _Buyer 1: How is your family?_

 _Milkman: Bonjour!_

 _Shepherd Boy: Good day!_

 _Milkman: How is your wife?_

 _Lady with Can: I need six eggs!_

 _Rich Lady: That's too expensive!_

 _Belle (singing):_ _There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _(Belle enters the book shop on the left of the stage...The kindly Bookseller turns around, pleased to see her...)_

 _Bookseller: Ah, Belle!_

 _Belle: Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed._

 _Bookseller:_ _Finished already?_

 _Belle:_ _Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?_

 _Bookseller: Not since yesterday._

 _(Belle looks at a shelf full of random books and reaches for a green one, placing the other one on a table...)_

 _Belle: That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!_

 _Bookseller: That one? You've read it twice!_

 _Belle:_ _Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring_ _swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..._

 _Bookseller:_ _If you like it all that much, it's yours._

 _Belle: But sir..._

 _Bookseller: I insist!_

 _Belle:_ _Thank you. Thank you very much!_

 _(Belle smiles and exits the bookshop to the right...)_

 _Villager 1 (singing):_ _Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar,_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well,_

 _With a dreamy, far-off look,_

 _And her nose stuck in a book,_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!_

 _Belle (looking at her book; singing):_ _Oh! Isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because you'll see!_

 _Here's where she meets Prince Charming,_

 _But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!_

 _Villager 2 (singing):_ _Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty,_

 _her looks have got no parallel..._

 _Villager 3 (singing):_ _But behind that fair facade,_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd._

 _Very different from the rest of us..._

 _All Villagers (singing):_ _She's nothing like the rest of us._

 _Yes, different from the rest of us,_

 _Is Belle..._

 _(Actors dressed up as Gaston and LeFou enter stage right...everyone cheers as they both appear...)_

 _LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world._

 _Gaston: I know._

 _LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter._

 _Gaston: It's true Lafue. And I've got my sights set on that one...(points to Belle)_

 _LeFou: The inventor's daughter!?_

 _Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!_

 _LeFou: But she's..._

 _Gaston:_ _The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!?_

 _LeFou: Well of course, I mean you do, I mean..._

 _Gaston (singing):_ _Right from the moment when I met her,_

 _Saw her,_

 _I said she's gorgeous and I fell..._

 _Here in town,_

 _There's only she,_

 _Who is beautiful as me._

 _Silly Girls:_ _Look there he goes,_

 _Isn't he dreamy?_

 _Monsieur Gaston,_

 _Oh he's so cute!_

 _Be still my heart,_

 _I'm hardly breathing,_

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

 _Belle (singing):_ _There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _Gaston (singing):_ _Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

 _All Villagers (singing):_ _Look there she goes,_

 _The girl that's strange but special._

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle._

 _It's a pity and a sin,_

 _She doesn't quite fit in._

 _But she really is a funny girl..._

 _A beauty but a funny girl..._

 _She really is a funny girl..._

 _That BEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE!_

 _(Music stops playing in the background...everyone cheers as the scenery changes to the very next scene...)_

"That song was amazing!" shouted out Perry, "Great singing, Belle! Greta singing, indeed!"

"That actress playing Belle must've rehearsed all her LIFE to be in the show!" remarked Pinky, "She's so beauftul in appearance and she's amazing at singing!"

"I wish that I could be in that show." said Barren, "I would be a great dancer!"

"I like the actor playing Gaston." said Sally, "He looks like the character role and acts like the character role very well!"

The audience quieted down as the next scene of the show began. The narrator's voice began speaking again...

"After a few mysterious circumstances, Belle ended up in the castle of the Beast." said the voice, "There, she met a few new friends named Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and much more. There, Belle had freed her father from the Beast, but gave herself to Beast in exchange for her father's safety. So Belle remained in the castle, sad to be stuck there. But a few nights later, in that very castle, a candlestick Lumiere decided to try and cheer her up in a very special way..."

 _(Lumiere, a costumed character, enters stage right...the entrie seem looks like the castle's dining room...music begins to play in the background...Belle enters stage left...)_

 _Lumiere: Bonjour,_ _Mademoiselle! It_ _is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Please pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner!_

 _(Quick pause as several performers dressed up as kitchen plates and utensils begin to enter stage right and dance...)_

 _Lumiere (singing): Be...our...guest!_

 _Be our guest,_

 _Put our service to the test!_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie,_

 _And we'll provide the rest._

Soup du jour,

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres,_

 _Why, we only live to serve!_

 _Try the grey stuff,_

 _It's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

 _They can sing, sing, sing,_

 _They can dance dance, dance,_

 _After all, Miss, this is France!_

 _And the dinner here is never second best..._

 _Go on, unfold your menu,_

 _Take a glance and then you'll,_

 _Be our guest,_

 _Oui, our guest,_

 _Be our guest!_

 _C'mon, yeah be our guest, guest, guest!_

 _Cogsworth (joining in; singing): Beef ragout,_

 _Cheese souffle,_

 _Pie and pudding en flambe,_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair,_

 _A culinary cabaret,_

 _Lumiere (singing): You're alone,_

 _And you're scared,_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining,_

 _While the flatware's entertaining..._

 _(Mrs. Potts, another costumed character begin dancing with Lumiere, as well as Cogsworth...)_

 _We tell jokes,_

 _I do tricks,_

 _With my fellow candlesticks!_

 _And it's all in perfect taste,_

 _That you can bet..._

 _(The dancing kicks up and the music kicks up as well...)_

 _Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots, and Lumiere (singing): Come on and lift your glass,_

 _You've won your own free pass,_

 _To be our guest!_

 _If you're stressed,_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

 _Be our guest,_

 _Be our guest,_

 _Be our guest,_

 _Be our guest..._

 _Be...our...GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background...the entire audience cheers as the stage changes the scenery for the next scene...)_

"Lumiere is a great singer!" said Perry, as he clapped in joy for the amazing musical number, "What's the next scene about?"

"I'm not sure..." said Pinky, "But this show is rushing a little in my opinion."

"Well, this is only 45 minute show." said Sally, "I'm sure they had to scale it down to less than 90 minutes for audience members not to get bored."

"Makes sense." said Barren, as the set changed to the next part of the show, "I'm really excited for the next scene!"

"Shush, Barren!" said Perry, "I think the next scene is starting now!"

 _(The next scene shows the inside of a local pup. Several actors dressed up as citizens, pretending to drink beer...Gaston and LeFou enter stage left...)_

 _Gaston: ATTENTION, EVERYONE! Belle has been captured by the Beast that lives in an old massive castle! Her father managed to ecscape and he told me all about it!_

 _Villager 1: WHAT?!_

 _Villager 2: That's terrible!_

 _Villager 3: What are we going to do?!_

 _Gaston: Well, there's only one thing that we CAN do!_

 _All Villagers_ _: What?!_

 _Gaston: He must break into that castle and kill that beast!_

 _LeFou: Yeah! You all must go around town, and grab all of the torches and weapons that you can find!_

 _Gaston: But I have one rule! You all go fight off anything that tries to stop us. But leave the Beast for ME to kill!_

 _All Villagers: YEAH!_

 _(All the villagers cheer as the set changes to the inside of the castle's ballroom...Belle enters stage left, wearing a fancy gold dress...The Beast enters stage left, wearing a fancy blue outfit...after a dancing scene takes place, scary music plays on the background and the show's climax begins...An angry mob enters stage left...Gaston enters as well...)_

 _Angry Mob Members: CHARGE!_

 _(The mob attacks and several costumed characters fight back...Lumiere fights off LeFou...Cogsworth fights off a few villagers...Mrs. Potts also fights off a few villagers...the climax scene continues for 5 more minutes...Gaston and The Beast enter stage right...Gaston pulls out a knife and thrusts it into the Beast's stomach...)_

 _Belle: NOOOOOOOO!_

 _(Gaston tries to huge Belle but gets attacked by the others in the process...the angry mob, LeFou, and Gaston exit stage right...the scary music stops playing in the background...Belle runs to the Beast's aid...sad music begins to play in the background...)_

"Oh no!" said Barren, "The Beast got stabbed!"

"This is becoming sad..." said Pinky, "I don't know if I can watch this anymore!"

"Pinky, it's just a show!" said Perry, "Relax."

"I hope the Beast is alright..." said Sally, "He lived at the end at the movie..."

The four animal agents nodded as the scene continued...

 _(Sad music continues playing in the background...)_

 _Belle: Beast...Beast...are you okay?! (Cries) Please tell me that you're okay!_

 _Beast: Belle...Belle...I...I...I love you. You taught me the ways of kindness...and I really appreciate that..._

 _Belle: Don't die...please!_

 _IBeast: I might be going off to Heaven...but I just want you to know that you'll always be with me. I'll be able to look down and see you every day..._

 _Belle: Please! No! Don't die...I got so used to you!_

 _Beast: At least I get to see you one last time...Belle...I love you...goodbye..._

 _(The Beast's eyes close and he begins to die...Belle cries and kisses the Beast...uplifting music begins to play in the background...a small sheet falls down in front of the Beast...the sheet then goes up...The Beast is now transformed back into a handsome Prince...)_

 _Prince: Belle...(opens eyes) Belle...you saved me!_

 _Belle (stops crying): Y...y...you're alive!_

 _Prince (stands up): Yes, I'm alive! You're kiss broke the spell and save me._

 _Belle (gets up and hugs the Prince): I'm so happy that you're alright!_

 _Prince: I'm so happy to see you, too!_

 _(The scene changes to the castle's main atrium...the entire cast appears and the final song begins...)_

 _Belle and Prince (singing): Two lives have begun now,_

 _Two hearts become one now,_

 _One passion, one dream,_

 _One thing forever true..._

 _I love you!  
_

 _Everyone (singing): Certain as the sun,_

 _Rising in the east,_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme..._

 _Beauty and the Beast!_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme..._

 _Beauty...and...the...BEEEEEEEEAST!_

 _(The music stops playing in the background...the entire cast appears and takes a final bow...everyone steps back and the golden curtain goes down...the entire audience cheers as all this happens...)_

"That was amazing!" said Perry, "That was just as good as the movie!"

"I loved it all!" said Pinky, as he cheered, "Belle was amazing!"

"I almost cried!" said Sally, "Walt Disney World really knows how to put on a good show!"

"Yes, yes they do." said Barren, "Well, let's go. The show is over and I'm hungry for dinner."

Several cast members began opening up the exits and everyone in the viewing area began leaving the theater. The four animal agents walked out one of the exits. At that very moment, Randal the Raccoon walked over to Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren...

"Hey!" said Randal, "How are you all enjoying Disney's Hollywood Studios?!"

"It's amazing!" said Perry, "Did you just see that Beauty and the Beast: Live show?"

"Yes, yes I did!" said Randal, "And it was very well done."

"I loved the songs." said Barren, "They were very well done."

"The original movie still holds up, but this show was very nice to watch." said Sally, "But right now, we're going to get dinner."

"Could I join you four?" asked Randal, "I've been walking around on my own all day long."

"Sure." said Perry, "You can join us, Randal."

"Five agents are better than four!" said Barren, as he took out his park map, "Come on!"

And with that, Randal, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren walked away from the attraction's main exit. Barren looks through his park map for the names of restaurants to have dinner at...

 **Well, that's a wrap on this chapter. How was the musical? Did you enjoy all of the songs? Did you all like the characters? Was it worth the wait for this chapter? Well, I hope the awnser is "yes" to all of these questions! I'm sorry if this chapter was delayed. It takes a while for me to write chapters that contain more than one musical number WITHOUT too much filler to stretch out the chapter. And I have so many summer plans and other story updates that keep on** **getting in the way. But despite all of this, I was able to FINALLY complete this long awaited chapter of this story. I'm sorry if this chapter was inaccurate when it came to the show's songs and stuff. But I did the best I could in a very limited amount of time.**

 **Well, this is a huge accomplishment for me. This is the 125th chapter of this story that I posted. That means I only have about 53 chapters left to write and post before reaching my finale goal of 178 chapters! I'll also be updating my story called "The Summer Cruise" while I'm at it. It'll be tough, but I can manage it all. Anyways, it looks like Randal the Raccoon joined Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren, didn't he? Oh yes, yes he did.** **In the next chapter the five animal agents shall enjoy a nice filling dinner. Where will they eat at? What kind of food will they order? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading and find out for yourself. I absolutely refuse to spoil it all for you fellow readers now. It would not be the appropriate thing for me to do.**

 **Before I move on to chapter 126, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for sending me the information on the musical show that I needed to complete this chapter. Without his help, this chapter would not have been written. So I really must thank him for that help. Please check out, read, and review some of his stories when you get the chance to do so. I hope that you all liked the songs, characters, and touching moments in this story, as this 125th chapter took me a while to write.** **Well, once again, it's time for all of us to move on again. The five animal agents still have so much left to do and so little time to do it all. There's about 53 chapters of this story left for me to write and post. So let's all** **move on to chapter 126 of this magical musical story!**


	126. Chapter 126: Backlot Express Dinner

**Hello readers! I'm back once again with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren saw the live musical show "Beauty and the Beast: Live". The show featured great music, several characters from the "Beauty and the Beast" movie we know and love, and even a very touching moment near the end. After the show, Randal the Raccoon joined Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren. I bet you didn't expect to see Randal again, did you? No, no you didn't. I'm so full of surprises, aren't I? Yes, yes I am. I tend to think that I am.**

 **In this chapter, the five animal agents shall enjoy a wonderful tasting dinner at a quick/counter service restaurant next to the "Indiana Jones: Epic Stunt Spectacular" show area. This restaurant is called "Backlot Express". This indoor and outdoor quick/counter service restaurant serves up great meals for lunch and dinner. These meals include delicious foods like bacon cheeseburgers, hot dogs, chili dogs, chicken sandwiches, meatball sandwiches, personal cheese pizzas, personal pepperoni pizzas, breadsticks, various salads, fried chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, steamed vegetables, and French fries.**

 **This quick/counter service restaurant also has many kinds of drinks such as chocolate milk, white milk, apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, bottled water, hot chocolate, iced tea, hot tea, coffee, hot tea, fruit smoothies, and different flavored soft drinks. Here, there's also various kinds of dessert such as chocolate cake, New York cheesecake, chocolate chip cookies, red grapes, brownies, applesauce, cupcakes, and apple slices. There's even tons of condiments to choose from. That all sounds good, doesn't it? Yes, yes it does. I hope none of you get hungry again. Well, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 126 of this magical musical story!**

It was now 6:30pm in the evening as the five animal agents walked away from the "Beauty and the Beast: Live" attraction exit area. Barren was looking at his park map, trying to decide on what restaurant he, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Randal should go to for dinner...

"Perry, you were right..." said Barren, "There's so many restaurants to choose from. How will I decide on where to get dinner from?"

"Why don't you just randomly pick one?" asked Pinky, "Just close your eyes and point to a random location on the map. Wherever on the map you finger lands on, is where we will go to have our dinner."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Pinky." said Barren, as he held the map open with his left hand and closed his eyes, "I'll try that. Here I go..."

And with that, Barren used his right hand and pointed at a random location on this park map. He then opened his eyes to see the result. His finger was pointing to a restaurant that was near the "Star Tours" ride and the "Indiana Jones" stunt show. The restaurant was a quick service/counter place called "Backlot Express"...

"Well, it looks like we're having dinner at Backlot Express today!" said Barren, "Let's go."

"Backlot Express sounds good." said Perry, "And I'm really hungry."

"Me too." said Pinky, "I hope Backlot Express is not too far."

"What kind of food do you think they have over there?" asked Randal, "I'm picky about what I eat sometimes."

"I imagine that it's good food, Randal." said Barren, "We'll see the menu when we all get there."

"Well, what are waiting for?" asked Sally, "Let's do what Barren says and let's go over to that restaurant!"

And with that, Perry, Pinky, Sally, Randal, and Barren walked away from the "Beauty and the Beast: Live" att attraction area and they headed through a huge chunk of park, and headed towards the "Backlot Express" restaurant. The five animal agents passed the "Indiana Jones" stunt show and they finally made it to the enterance area of the quick service restaurant. The entire restaurant was indoors and outdoors, and had tables and chairs everywhere. There was also a counter full of different kinds of condiments to choose from. Once everyone went through the enterance doors, the five animal agents stood in a long line, waiting to order their food at a cash register podium. The entire place was packed with dozens of hungry men, women, and children...

"I hope the food is very good here." said Pinky, as he and the other four animal agents stood in line, "I'm in the mood for a hot dog right now."

"I hope that they have bacon cheesebugers here." said Perry, "I'm totally in the mood for a nice cheeseburger."

"I could go for a nice salad, right now." said Sally, "I hope that have salads here."

"Chicken sandwiches are my favorite food." said Randal, "I hope that they have chicken sandwiches at this place."

"I'm sure that they have all of that stuff here." said Barren, "This is a Walt Disney World restaurant after all..."

After waiting in line for about 45 minutes, the five animal agents fianlly made it up to a cash register podium in front of the pick-up counter. A female cast member behind the podium looked down at the animal agents and smiled...

"Hello and welcome to Backlot Express." said the female cast member, "May I take your orders?"

"Yes, yes you can." replied Barren, "I'll have a 1/3 lb Angus Bacon Cheeseburger with French fries. To drink, I'll have a bottle of chocolate milk. Oh, and for dessert, I'll have a BB-8 Lemon Cupcake."

"I'll have a Chili-Cheese Hot Dog with French fries, please." said Pinky, "And to drink, I'll have a bottle of water. Oh, can I'll have a chocolate mousse for dessert."

"I'll have a Royal Guard Burger with French fries, please." said Perry, "To drink, I'll just have a bottle of orange juice. For dessert, I'll have a Darth Vader Chocolate Peanut Butter Cupcake."

"I see that you don't have a chicken sandwich on your menu..." said Randal, as he studied the menu above the kitchen window, "So I'll have an order of 8 Chicken Breast Nuggets with French fries on the side. I'll have a bottle of apple juice to drink, and I'll have Chocolate Mousse for dessert."

"I'll have a Galatic Chicken Salad with carrot sticks on the side." said Sally, "To drink, I'll just have a bottle of water. For dessert, I'll just have a BB-8 Lemon Cupcake."

The female cast member nodded and input the order with the electronic cash register touch screen. She the printed a receipt with the words "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" typed up on the back, and handed it to Barren.

"Your orders will be ready in a few minutes." said the female cast member, "Take this receipt up to the counter in front of you and wait for your order number to be called out by a cook. The order number for this receipt is #537. Enjoy your meal."

Barren nodded in reply. He, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Randal walked up to a smaller line in front of the metal pick-up counter in front of the kitchen. In the kitchen, dozens of cooks were working hard to make hundreds of dinner orders for hundreds of very hungry guests. After waiting for 5 minutes, a cook placed 5 food trays on the metal counter...

"Order number 537 is ready!" said the cook, "I repeat, order number 537 is now ready!"

Barren showed the recpit to the cook. The cook nodded and handed each animal agent their tray with each food order on it. Once the five animal agents had their food orders, they walked away from the kitchen counter and walked into an order seating area on the left. They found a table next to a window to sit down at. Once seated, the five animal agents began to eat their delicious dinners. Around them, a few other animal agents were seated at other tables, enjoying their own other animal agents included Marrisa the Flamingo, Peter the Panda, Jason the Fox, Sandra the Snake, Dan the Duck, and Andy the Alligator...

"This burger is very good." said Barren, as he took another bite, "I wish I could LIVE here!"

"No kidding." said Perry on agreement with Barren, "My burger is very good, too."

"I love this salad!" said Sally, as she took a sip of water, "And this ranch dressing is making it even better!"

"This is the best chili dog that I've ever eaten!" said Pinky, as he took another bite, "It just needs a little more chili, though. Other than that, this is very good."

"I might not have gotten a chicken sandwich..." said Randal, as he ate another nugget, "But these chicken nuggets are very good."

"I like this Angus Bacon Cheeseburger." said Peter, "Its very juicy on the inside."

"I LOVE these French fries!" said Jason, "They go really well with my Chili-Cheese Dog."

"This salad is very good." said Marrisa, "It's full of vitamins and minerals, and its so good."

"I've never had chicken nuggets like this before." said Sanda, "They're so good."

"This Royal Guard Burger really hits the spot!" said Dan, "This is so worth the walk over here."

"I seem to really like this Angus Bacon Cheeseburger." said Andy, as he took the last bite, "It's the best burger that I've ever eaten."

At another restaurant in the park called "Pizza Planet", several other animal agents were sitting down at random tables, eating their down dinners too. These animal agents included Darren the Dog, Cehshire the Cat, and Polly the Parrot. Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were also seated at a table enjoying their dinner.

"This cheese pizza is very good." said Darren, "And this breadstick is very good as well."

"I love this Italian Sub sandwich." said Polly, "It's so meaty and saucy."

"I'm a big fan of this pasta dish." said Cheshire, "It's so hot and tasty."

"Carl, this food is very good." said Major Monogram, "Thanks for recommending this place to me."

"No problem, sir." said Carl, as he took another bite of his salad, "I knew that you would like it."

"This pepperoni pizza is very well made." said Monty, "Walt Disney World really knows how to make good pizza."

Back at "Backlot Express", the five animal agents were still eatinging their dinners. 15 minutes later, Perry, Pinky, Sally, Barren, and Randal finished up their dinner. They stood up from their table, and picked up their trays with trash on them. They walked over to a trashcan and disposed of all used plates, dirty napkins, empty drink bottles, plastic utensils, and condiment packets. They then stacked up the empty trays on top of the trashcan's tray collection rack.

"That was a very nice dinner." said Perry, "I'm so full!"

"Me too!" said Barren, "I'm so full that I couldn't eat another snack all day!"

"I'm full as well..." said Randal, "I won't be able to eat anything else until tomorrow morning!"

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Pinky, "Itz already 7:00pm and have a lot of time to kill before Fantasmic at 10:00pm tonight."

"Let's go have some more fun before 10:00pm tonight." said Sally, "I want to go on that Rocking a Roller Coaster ride again!"

And with that, the five animal agents exited the restaurant and headed towards the "Rocking Roller Coaster" attraction. Back at "Pizza Planet", the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were also finished with their dinners and were leaving the restaurant. It was now 7:00pm in the evening and the animal agents had 3 hours to kill before 10:00pm that night...

 **Well readers, that's a wrap for this chapter. It looks like the five animal agents really enjoyed their dinner, didn't they? Oh yes, yes they did. I've been to the "Backlot Express" resturaunt multiple times on many trips to "Walt Disney World". And each time I went, I always enjoyed the food they had there. It was so gooo! I hope that I made none of you readers hungry from reading this chapter. I always seem to make you all hungry every time I post a chapter about food. But for now, there's no more food chapters until the next day in "Walt Disney World" begins for everyone.**

 **In the next chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa shall experience the best night show in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This amazing show has everything including fireworks, water jets, mist screens, colorful lights, wonderful music, costumed characters, stunt performers, sparks, fire, Disney movie clips, a great storyline, and even animatronics. All of these components are put together into one amazing 30-minute night show, and it's a perfect way to end your day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios".**

 **What is the name of this amazing show? What will happen when the animal agents see it? Will anyone have an emotional reaction to it? Will this night show be better than all of the other night shows in "Walt Disney World"? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you right now. That would ruin all of the fun! But for now, I would like to thank you all for being so patient in waiting for me to update this story. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 127 of this magical musical story!**


	127. Chapter 127: Fantasmic

**Hello everyone. It's me again! I'm back with another chapter of this very long and wonderful story. In the last chapter, the five animal agents, Perry, Pinky, Sally, Barren, and Randal enjoyed a nice filling dinner at "Backlot Express". In the chapter before that, Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Barren all enjoyed the "Beauty and the Beast: Live" show. After the show, they all ran into Randal the Raccoon who joined them. In this chapter, the five animal agents shall witness the most spectacular night show in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". This show is truly one of a kind. I'm not joking...I'm really not.**

 **This show is none other than..."Fantasmic"! This 30-minute show uses every single Disney attraction special effect in the book. This show includes animatronics, water jets, colorful lights, mist screens, fireworks, sparks, background music, costumed characters, live stunt performers, and even clips and scenes from Disney movies. I've seen this show several times in my life and I love it! It's very well done, and it's really worth the huge crowds. The show's viewing area can hold up to a total capacity of 7,900 guests when sitting down. And that's not all. There's not only sitting areas for guests to the view the show...**

 **At the very back of the viewing area, there's a total of 3000 spots for guests standing up to view the show. So the total amphitheater capacity is 10,900 guests. That's a lot of guests, huh? Yes, yes it is. I had to look up a few YouTube videos for writing this chapter, so don't feel disappointed of this show is not entirely accurate. This show features several iconic Disney movie heroes, villains, and sidekicks. I hope that you all like this chapter as I worked very hard on it. This chapter will also have more musical numbers. And I even threw in a reference from "Across the 2nd Dimension" in this chapter. Be on the lookout for it. Well, let's begin chapter 127 of this magical musical story!**

For the nerxt 3 hour, the five animal agents rode most of the popular rides again. Needless to say, they really enjoyed riding them all again. Soon, it was 9:45pm at night. The sky was pitch black and there was a full moon up in the sky. The only thing lighting up the sky besides the moon were the stars in the sky and the park lights. It was only 15 minutes away from 10:00pm. As the five animal agents exited the "Great Big Movie Ride" attraction building, Perry's "OWCA" reminder watched beeped. He looked down at his watch. The small screen had the words, "Fantasmic showing at 10:00pm in 15 minutes. Report to Fantasmic's outdoor amphitheater now".

"Hey, I got a watch reminder." said Perry, hitting the tiny red "Snooze" button on his watch, "It's almost time for the Fantasmic show!"

"Fantasmic?" asked Pinky, "What's that? Is that a kind of ride?"

"No, it's not a ride. It's this spectacular night show that performers two times a night, right here at Disney's Hollywood Studios." said Perry, reading about it from his park map, "It's going to start in 15 minutes!"

"15 minutes?!" asked Barren, "We have only 15 minutes to see this show?"

"Well, in that case, we better head over there now!" said Sally, "I don't want the viewing area to get too crowded by the time we get there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Randal, "Let's go...NOW!"

And with that, the five animal agents made their way to the "Hollywood Hills Amphitheater", where the "Fantasmic" show took place. The five animal agents went through the open metal gate. About the gave was a colorful bildboard with the words, "Fantasmic" painted on it. The five animal agents walked down a long walkway as hundreds and thousands of random guests did the same thing. The total capacity of guests in the viewing area was about 10,900 people in total. This viewing area would definitely take a while to fill up completely...

"How much longer is this walkway?" asked Pinky, as he and the four another animal agents walked past a stroller parking area, "Where's the main stage and viewing area?"

"It should be further up ahead..." said Perry, as he studied the walkway on his park map, "We should definitely find seats together. This viewing area is bigger than all of the other ones that we've seen so far."

"How many guests can this viewing area hold?" asked Sally, "100,000? 50,000? A million?"

"Nope..." said Perry, "Not even close. The viewing area here can hold up to 10,900 people in total. 7,900 sitting, and 3000 standing."

"10,900?!" exclaimed Barren, "No way!"

"That's ONE BIG viewing area!" said Randal, "We better be able to find seats together or we could get lost there!"

At that very moment, the five animal agents approached the main viewing area of the entire outdoor theater. Lined up on the top of the viewing area in front of a huge walkway were 6 refreshment stands. The stands sold snacks, drinks, and several hot foods to the hundreds of guests seeing "Fantasmic". So far, only about 6,342 guests were seated in the viewing area seats. Hundreds of other guests were looking for places to sit and stand up to view the show. Needless to say, the crowds of people coming in and looking for seats were enormous. The other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were already seated at the very front row togther. Perry, Pinky, Sally, Barren, and Randal saw this and walked down a flight of stairs to the front row. Once in the front row, the five animal agents sat down next to the other animal agents.

"Hey, I'm going to go get us some snacks." said Barren, as he stood up, "I'll be right back."

Perry, Pinky, Sally, and Randal nodded in reply as Barren walked up the flight of stairs to the walkway on the very top of the viewing area. As he did, hundreds of other guests got seated. The entire viewing area now have 7,325 people seated with still many more to enter. Barren made it up to the top of the viewing area and made his way to one of the 6 concession stands in the area. As he did, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were entering the viewing area...

"Wow, this viewing area is amazing, Vanessa!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "We're definitely going to enjoy this show, tonight!"

"Yeah, only if you don't embarrass me again, dad." said Vanessa, as she and Dr. Doofenshmirtz both sounds seats in the 8th row of seats in the center area, "You already embarrassed me at that Indiana Jones show, and I do NOT want you to embarrass me during Fantasmic!"

"I won't, Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I won't. Just relax and I'll try to be a decent and quiet father during the show..."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and shook her head again. Back at one of the concession stands, Barren waited in line to order some snacks. As he waited in the long line, the entire viewing area was nearly full with 9,635 men, women, and children. After 5 more minutes, it was Barren's turn to order his snacks. He walked up to the counter, and the male cast member behind the resgister looked down he smiled at him...

"Welcome to the Fantasmic Refreshments Stand." said the male cast member, "May I take your order?"

"Yes, yes you can." said Barren, as he took a quick look at the menu, "I'll have 5 regular-sized bags of popcorn, 5 bottles of orange juice, 5 bottles of chocolate milk, 5 soft pretzels, 5 hot dogs, and 5 one-pint containers of cookie doigh ice cream."

The male cast member nodded and typed up the order on his electronic cash register. He then printed a receipt with the words, "Free for O.W.C.A Agnet" printed on the back of it. He smiled and handed the receipt to Barren...

"Stay right here..." said the male cast member, "Your order will be ready shorty."

Barren nodded and remained in line, waiting for his food order. After only 5 minutes, the female cast member handed Barren a thick cardboard tray with his snack and drink order on it. There was also a couple of straws, a couple of ketchup packets, a couple of mustard packets, and a couple of paper napkins. Barren smiled and grabbed his tray...

"Thanks, sir." said Barren, "I'm so excited for this show. Have a magical night."

"You have a magical night too." said the male cast member, "And I hope you enjoy the show, too."

And with that, Barren smiled back and headed back down the flight of stairs and back to his seat. By them, the entire viewing area was completely full. The main entrance gate was closed up, and the show was to begin in only 5 minutes. A few feet away from the massive viewing area was a huge state that resembled a rocky volcano and mountain. The rocky stage had several flat spaces, secret tunnels, hidden lights, and hidden animatronics for each and every single "Fantasmic" performance. In between the rocky mountain stage and viewing area was a massive and very wide moat full of water. The water had hidden water jet fountains, hidden fire jets, hidden speakers, and hidden mist screen projectors. Surrounding the perimeter of the floor of the viewing area was black metal railing. Above the viewing area was a very long metal rig holding several colorful flights and white spotlights. It was all used for every single show performed every night.

"I'm so excited for this show." said Perry, "I hope that it's very well performed."

"I hope that this show features many Disney villains!" said Pinky, "It'll really boost the show's climax."

"I'm sure that this show will be full of twists and turns, Pinky." said Randal, "This is a Walt Disney World show, after all!"

"Do you think this show will have any Disney heroes, as well Barren?" asked Sally, as Barren began to pass her, Pinky, Perry, and Randal their snacks and bottled drinks, "I love Disney heroes a lot!"

"Yes, yes I do think so." said Barren, as he put some ketchup on his hot dog, "Disney movies are well known for their heroes AND villains."

Meanwhile in the 8th row of seats in the center of the viewing area, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked back to where Vanessa was sitting, holding 2 bags of popcorn and 2 bottles of "Sprite"...

"Vanessa, I got us both some snacks." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as she handed Vanessa one of the bags of popcorn and one of the bottles of soda, "I hope you like them."

"Well, I'm not that hungry, but thanks." said Vanessa, as she ate a few pieces of popcorn, "Yum, this is really good."

"I thought that you might like it." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he too ate some pieces of popcorn, "This is very good popcorn, Vanessa. Anyways, I hope Fantasmic is a very fun show."

"I think it'll better than Wishes from Magic Kingdom." said Vanessa, "I read online that this show has more effects than any other show in the entire Walt Disney World resort."

"I can tell..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I mean, look at that stage in the distance. It's HUGE!"

Vanessa just smiled and nodded in reply. After 5 more minutes passed, everyone that entered the viewing area was finally seated. It was now 10:05pm at night. The lights around the entire viewing area dimmed. Everyone cheered as a male pre-recorded announcement came over the intercom speakers...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...it's the time for Fantasmic. During our show, please refrain from the use of video cameras, or other recording devices. Also, please take this time now to turn off all cell phones and pagers. Please keep in mind that it's against the rules to sit down on a startirway or aisle during the performance. After our show, please be careful when exiting the theater as it can and will get every crowded. And now, everyone please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

Everyone cheered as the lights dimmed some more. A female narrator's voice then came on over the intercom speakers...

"Welcome to Fantasmic!" said the female narrator's voice, "Tonight, our friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more WONDERFUL than the imagination...for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure! But beware…nothing is more POWERFUL than the imagination...for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey and experienceFantasmic _..._ a journey beyond your wildest imagination."

And with that, some background music began to play in the background. 2 entire light fixtures rose out out the rocky stage and lit up. Mickey Mouse, a costumed character appeared in the center of the stage...

 _(Mickey Mouse waves to everyone as background lyrics could be heard...)_

 _Chorus (singing): Imagination..._

 _Imagination..._

 _Dream a fantastic dream!_

 _Use your imagination!_

 _(Mickey Mouse dances and conducts several colorful water fountains to spray to the "Fantasmic" theme...a mist screen is formed and a clip from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" from the movie, "Fantasia" can be seen...projection then shows flowers...Mickey Mouse dissapears...the music then changes back to the "Fantasmic" theme...)_

 _Female background singer (singing) See it in your mind,_

 _And you can find,_

 _In your imagination,_

 _Mysteries and magic,_

 _Visions fantastic,_

 _Leading to strange and wondrous dreams._

 _(Several actors dressed up as flowers dance onstage...the music changes to a tropical tune...)_

At one point later in the show, several jungle themes barges appeared and moved through the moat. The background music for the song, "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" played in the background as costumed characters Rafiki and some random dancing monkeys...

"A Lion King appearance?!" exclaimed Perry, "Cool!"

"I didn't expect that to happen at all!" said Pinky, "That is such a surprise!"

"No kidding..." said Barren, "I LOVE the Lion King movie!"

"Hey, look..." said Randal, "I think mist bubble-sized screens area appearing..."

"Randal is right..." said Sally, "I can see it too!"

Indeed, the five animal agents were right. They saw dozen of huge bubble-sized mist screens appear. They each showed musical numbers and clips from "The Lion King" movie. Needless to say, it was very impressive and unexpected. Then, an even larger mist screen formed and it showed several Disney villains, each talking about an evil scheme that would interfere with Mickey Mouse's dream...

 _(The first villain on the mist screen was Ursula from "The Little Mermaid"...)_

 _Ursula: A wonderful dream that Mickey is having, hmm? Well, I'll change that!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Evil Queen from "Snow White & The Secen Dwarfs...)_

 _Evil Queen: A good dream!? NEVER! Hahahahahahahaha! (Changes into an elderly witch)_

 _(Mist screen then shows "Maleficent" from "Sleeping Beauty"...)_

 _Maleficent: I'll give that mouse a nightmare of a lifetime!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Captain Hook from "Peter Pan"...)_

 _Captain Hook: I'll make that poor little mouse walk the plank! HAHAHAHA!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Jafar from "Aladdin"...)_

 _Jafar: Hahahahahahahaha...no little mouse can defeat me!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Scar from "The Lion King"...)_

 _Scar: Be prepared to die, little mouse...be prepared!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Frollo from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"...)_

 _Frollo: I'll scentence that mouse to his own death!_

 _(Mist screen then shows Curella de Vil from "One Hundred and One Dalmations"...)_

 _Curelle de Vil: I'll rip the skin off that mouse and turn it into a nice fur coat for me!_

 _(Mist then shows Hades from "Hercules"...)_

 _Hades: I'll send that mouse's soul to the Underworld forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _(The mist screen vanishes and the rocky stage comes to life...an actor dressed up as_ _Governor Ratcliffe from the movie, "Pocahontas" enters stage left...several other actors dressed up as Englishmen and Native Americans enter stage right...)_

"HORRAY!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz with joy, "This is all from Pocahontas!"

"Dad, keep it down!" said Vanessa, holding the popcorn between her legs, "You're embarrassing me again."

"Sorry Vanessa..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "Force of habit."

Vanessa just closed her eyes, bent her head down, and shook her head as the show continued. After the battle scene ended, an actress dressed up as Pocahontas appeared on the stage. Then, another mist screen appeared and a musical number named "Colors of the Wind" from the movie played on it...

"Carl..." said Major Monogram, as his eyes began to water up with tears of joy, "This scene is so...beautiful."

"Sir, are you crying?" asked Carl, "Because your eyes seem kind of...well...watery."

"Uh...no...um, I wa not crying. Carl." said Major Monogram, quickly wiping his tears away, "I was just...um...well...sweating through my eyes. Yes, that's it. I was just sweating through my eyes."

"Wow, this night show is better than all of the others that I've seen this trip." said Monty, as he marveled at every single special effect and musical number used during the performance, "I'm loving every single minute of it so far."

"I'm glad you do, son." said Major Monogram, as he put an arm around Monty's shoulder, "I'm sure glad you do."

Monty smiled and nodded back in reply as the entire show continued. After a series of random clips and musical numbers from animated Disney movies played on another mist screen, the next action scene played. The next action scene was all about Mickey Mouse facing an evil creature...a giant snake created by none other than Jafar from "Aladdin"...

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mickey Mouse, "What is that thing?!"

The giant snake was purple and red in color, and it was made up of several cylindrical pieces connected together. Needless to say, it look really scary, and some kids in the audience got freaked out and cried about it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was also freaked out by the giant snake...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz in fear, "IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!"

Vanessa just closed her eyes and shook her head again. She was really embarrassed. In the front row of seats, some of the other animal agents were freaked out by the gaint animatronic snake...

"Oh man, that's so freaky!" exclaimed Dan the Duck, "What kind of a show this?!"

"Not one for small children, that's for sure." said Sandra the Snake, "And that animatronic is making fun of my own kind! I'm not scary all the time. If it wasn't for us snakes, there would be hundreds and hundreds of rats all over Earth!"

"I just want to jump out of this seat and attack that snake!" said Jason the Fox, "That thing is so freaky and evil!"

"Me too!" said Andy the Alligator, "I just want to chew up that giant snake and swallow it!"

"Calm down, guys." said Darren the Dog, "Its not a real snake. It's just all part of the show!"

The animal agents nodded and continued watching the performance. During the rest of the show, special effects of every kind happned around every corner. From fire to laser lights, to colorful water jets, and even small fireworks going off in the air. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...at the end near the musical finale, a humongous animatronic of Maleficent as an evil fire-breathing black and purple dragon appeared right in the middle of the stage! As it appeared, scary music began playing in the background. Needless to say, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was not amazed by it...he was freaked out.

"A DRAGON!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, spilling his popcorn all over his lap," AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Once again, Vanessa closer her eyes, and shook her head...

"Now that's the biggest animatronic that I've seen during this trip." said Cheshire the Cat, "Look at that thing! It's enormous!"

"How can Mickey win a battle against that thing!?" asked Polly the Parrot, "Its huge!"

"Maybe he'll use some of his magic..." said Marissa the Flamingo, "After all, Disney villains never win."

"You got that right, Marrisa." said Peter the Panda, "They'll never win in a climax scene."

 _(Mickey Mouse climbs up on a huge rocky bump on the stage...he has had enough of the torment of the villains...)_

 _Mickey: I know you're evil and all, but THIS IS MY DREAM!_

 _(Mickey Mouse shoots magical sparks out his gloved hands, killing the dragon...another mist screen appears as the dragon dissapears...the mist screen shows the demise of all of the Disney villains...once the villains area done, everything goes dark and Mickey Mouse appears...Tinkerbell suddenly appears on a mist screen and uses her magic wand to make some magic happen...)_

"What's happening?" asked Perry, as some uplifting music began to play in the background, "Where's the finale?"

"Sush!" said Pinky, as he noticed something happening on the far left of the wide moat, "I think something is happening..."

Indeed, Pinky was right. As the uplifting music keyed up, a huge life-sized replica of Steamboat Willie appeared, all it up and full of several Disney characters. The costumed characters included Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Dasiy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Sully, Mike Wisouski, Beast, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Doc, Dashful, Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Bullseye, , Lumeire, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots, Fifi, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Genie, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Meeko, John Smith, Chip and Dale, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Baloo, Simba, Timone, Pumba, Sebastain, Brer Bear, White Rabbit, and even the older black and white Mickey Mouse from the old short, "Steamboat Willie", who was steering the boat through the moat. There was also plenty of live actor characters such as, Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Alice, Aladdin, Mary Poppins, Bert, John Smith, Prince Philip, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Pocahontas, Peter Pan, Wendy, Mulan, Ariel, and so much more. They were all on the boat, waving to all of the guests as the show's finale began...

 _(Colorful lights shine on the boat as the show's finale and final musical number began...as it began, the moat came alive with even more colorful water jets, colorful lights, fire jets, and even more colorful mist screens...Steamboat Willie then dissapears off to the far right of the moat...)_

 _Chorus (singing): See it in your mind..._

 _And you will find..._

 _In your imagination,_

 _Mysteries and magic,_

 _Visions fantastic,_

 _Leading to strange and wondrous dreams!_

 _Dreams are make believe,_

 _But could they all come true ?_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

 _In your imagination!_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

 _In your imagination!_

 _Here in your mind,_

 _It's magic you'll find._

 _When out of the night,_

 _Dark forces ignite_

 _To blind you with frightening speed,_

 _You use your might,_

 _To brighten the light,_

 _Creating a night of wondrous deeeeeeeeeds!_

 _(Mickey Mouse in his red sorcerer robe suddenly appears up on the top of the highest flat point of the stage...everyone cheers as Mickey Mouse waves to everyone before dissapearing below the stage...Mickey Mouse is then seen on the lower part of the stage, waving to the audience for the last time...)_

 _Mickey Mouse: It's only a dream, huh? Haha!_

 _(Another spark goes off and Mickey Mouse disappears again...the music finishes playing on the background...the entire stage and viewing area lights go out...the two light fixtures dissapear below the stage again...everyone in the audience viewing area cheers and claps for joy...)_

It was over...it was all over. "Fantasmic", the really popular night show was finally over. At that point, all of the outdoor theater's lights came back on. As the cheering and clapping died down, another pre-recorded annoucement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...we hope you all enjoyed Fantasmic. This nighttime spectacular show you just how powerful the imagination could be! When exiting the seating area, please do not climb up on the seats, as some of them might have gotten wet during some parts of the show and could be slippery to some footwear. If you have brought a stroller with you, please pick it up from the stroller parking area before exiting the theater. If you don't have a stroller, just simply exit the theater through one of the main exits. If you have any trash on you, please keep our seating area clean by disposing of your trash in the proper trash receptacles. We thank you for your attention and cooperation and we hope that you all enjoy the rest of your night here at "Disney's Hollywood Studios!"

"That show was AWESOME!" exclaimed Perry, as he stood up for, his feet along with the other animal agents, "That was better than Wishes at the Magic Kingdom?"

"No kidding!" said Pinky, "I want to see that show again!"

"I don't think we can..." said Sally, looking at the list of show times in her map, "That was the only show available to see tonight."

"Aw man!" complain Barren, as he, Randal, Pinky, Sally, and Perry threw their trash away into a nearby trashcan, "That was the only show available?"

"Yes, yes it was." said Sally, "But hey, it was fun while it lasted!"

"Yeah, that show was very fun!" said Randal, "It had EVERYTHING in it!"

"You can say that again!" said Andy, "My favorite effects were mist screens and colorful lights!"

"I loved the water jets and fire!" said Dan, "And that finale...WOW!"

"I liked the part where the Englishment and Native Americans had a battle." said Sandra, "Once again, Walt Disney World tries to give out a small history lesson."

"I liked the huge Maleficent dragon!" said Marrisa, "It was scary but cool at the same time."

"You know what I wonder?" asked Polly, "I wonder how they hide that animatronic dragon every day before the show starts."

"Maybe it's a huge trapdoor or something." said Darren, "But we'll never know for sure. Walt Disney World NEVER reveals it's secrets."

As several cast members opened up the all of the outdoor theater's exits, hundreds and thousands of guests including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl stayed in their seats for a while, waiting for most of the huge crown of leave the viewing area before exiting the amphitheater themselves. They did not want to get stuck a huge crowd...

"Carl, that was one well put together night show." said Major Monogram, "Thanks for looking it up online for me last night."

"It was no trouble at all sir..." said Carl, "No trouble at all."

"I liked the giant animatronic snake." said Monty, "That was scary and creative at the same time."

"I loved that Lion King movie montage scene!" said Peter, "I did not expect that to happen!"

"I didn't expect that either." said Jason, "It was very fun to watch as well as most of the show."

"Well, I'm starting to get tired..." said Pinky, "I just want to get back to the hotel and go to sleep."

"Me too..." said Sally, "This day was fun, but now I'm so tired!"

"I agree with you, Sally..." said Barren, "I'm so tired, too."

"We better get some sleep if we're going to another park tomorrow morning." said Randal, "Come on, let's head back to the hotel."

"Alright, then let's head back to the exit now." said Perry, "I think the park is closing soon."

And with that, the five animal agents made their way out of one of the main exits. As they did, hundreds of random guests went out through the exit too, as well as other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl. Once outside the "Hollywood Hills Amphitheater" viewing area, they all headed towards the main area of "Disney's Hollywood Studios"...

 **And...CUT! That's a huge wrap on this chapter. That show was very epic, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. The musical numbers were nice, the storyline was good, the effects were cool, several Disney characters appeared, and it was all put together very well. I would highly recommend this show to ANYONE who has not seen it yet. And it looks like all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa really enjoyed this show, didn't they? Oh yes, yes they did. Who wouldn't enjoy a huge show like "Fantasmic"? It's very amazing!**

 **Well, you might all think that this chapter marks the end of the chapters taking place at** **"Disney Hollywood Studios", right? No! You're wrong! There's actually 3 more chapters or so coming up after this. Those 3 extra chapters coming up all have to do with musical numbers and this old "Disney Channel" original sitcom series called "Hannah Montana". These next 3 upcoming chapters shall have to do with an outdoor Hannah Montana concert taking place on a custom-made stage in front of the giant "Mickey's Sorcerer Hat" icon in the middle of the park.**

 **These next three upcoming chapters will include three very well known "Hannah Montana" songs. These songs are "Life's What You Make It", "The Best of Both Worlds", and "Pumping Up the Party". These three song are my favorites and sister's favorites, too. If none of you are a "Hannah Montana" fan, that's fine. But I would really appreciate some positive reviews, though. Well, what are we all waiting for? The animal agents have an outdoor concert to see an enjoy!** **Let's all move on to chapter 128 of this magical musical story...**


	128. Chapter 128: Life's What You Make It

**Well everyone, I'm back. I'm back with another another chapter of this very long story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz all saw the nighttime spectacular, "Fantasmic". The 30-minute show was full of every single special effects that was used in "Walt Disney World". There was even lots of Disney characters as well as several Disney movie clips. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy a surprise "Hannah Montana" concert in front of the giant blue sorcerer hat in the center of "Disney's Hollywood Studios".**

 **For the next three chapters, the author's notes at the bottom and top of each chapter will be a little shorter than usual. And each one of these three chapters will include a "Hannah Montana" song in it. In this chapter, the first song is going to be "Life's What You Make It". It's one of my sister's favorites, so I'm sure using it in my story is not such a bad idea. After these next three chapters are done, I'll be going back to the usual length of the author's notes. I just hope I get positive reviews for these next three chapters. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 128 of this magical musical story!**

As everyone made their way to the main exit of the park, they all noticed the main area in front of the giant blue sorcerer hat. The stage in front of this giant landmark was lit up, with a huge crowd of hundreds and hundreds of random guests gathered around it. On the back of the stage was a huge colorful banner with the words, "Hannah Montana Performing Tonight" displayed on it. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all noticed this event and joined in with the humongous crowd. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz and Vanessa didn't however. They just both headed to the park exit as it was now 10:45pm at night...

"Dad, let's just go." said Vanessa, as she and Dr. Doofenshmirtz passed the main information booth towards the exit, "I'm tired and I really need to go to bed."

"Vanessa dear, don't you want to see that concert in front of the hat?"

"No way, dad." said Vanessa, "Not after the way you embarrassed me at Fantasmic!"

"Look Vanessa, I was freaked out by some of the show elements, alright?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "I don't know what else to say but...I'm sorry."

"That's what you always say, dad..." said Vanessa, "You better not embarrass me at that Blizzard Beach water park tomorrow. If you do, then I'm not going with you to any more Disney World parks ever again!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz just nodded in reply as he and Vanessa exited the park and headed towards the bus stop loading areas. Back at the center of the park, the stage lit up even more as an announcement came on over the park's intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...welcome to Tonight's Summer Spectacular Concert! In just 5 minutes, teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, will be performing tonight! She'll perform three of her best written songs all whole you cheer her on. This will all happen in only 5 minutes!"

Everyone cheered over that bit of news. The massive crowd was really excited for the concert. Even the animal agents were very excited...

"This concert will definitely light up the night!" said Perry, "This concert is going to be worth it!"

"Yes, yes it will be!" said Pinky, "I hope Hannah Montana really ends tonight on a high note!"

"I'm sure that she will..." said Randal, "The old Hannah Montana Disney Channel sitcom really well known by teens and kids who've watched it in the past!"

"I hope that she sings Best of Both Worlds!" said Barren, "That's the main theme song of her show in the past."

"She should sing Life's What You Make It!" said Sally, "That's the one that I remember the most."

"Pumping Up the Party is my favorite Hannah Montana song." said Jason the Fox, "She should sing that!"

"No way..." said Polly the Parrot, "Life's What You Make It is better!"

"I disagree with you, Polly..." said Marissa the Flamingo, "Best of Both Worlds is the best song!"

At that very moment, the lights surrounding the giant sorcerer hat dimmed and the stage lit up even more. Loud music began playing in the background, played by a live band. Hannah Montana, portrayed by Milley Cyrus, entered stage left, causing the cheering crowd to cheer even louder...

 _(Hannah Montana turns on her handheld microphone and sings her first song...)_

 _Hannah Montana (singing): Don't let no small frustration..._

 _Ever bring you down,_

 _No, no, no, no..._

 _Just take a situation,_

 _And turn it all around!_

 _With a new attitude everything can change,_

 _Make it how you want it to be,_

 _Staying mad, why do that?_

 _Give yourself a break,_

 _Laugh about it and you'll see..._

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So let's make it rock!_

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So come on come on (everybody now)..._

 _Why be sad, broken hearted?_

 _Theres so much to do,_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

 _Life is hard or,_

 _It's a party,_

 _The choice is up to you!_

 _With a new attitude everything can change,_

 _Make it how you want it to be,_

 _Stayin' sad, why do that?_

 _Give yourself a break,_

 _I know you wanna party with me!_

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So let's make it rock!_

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So come on...come on!_

 _Lets celebrate it!_

 _Join in everyone,_

 _You decide,_

 _'Cause life's...what you make it!_

 _Things are looking up,_

 _Any time you want,_

 _All you gotta do is realize that,_

 _It's under your control..._

 _So let the good times rock and roll!_

 _OW!_

 _Da, da, da do it now!_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _OW!_

 _Alright,_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

 _Yeah yeah!_

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So let's make it rock!_

 _(let's make it rock)..._

 _Life's what you make it,_

 _So come...on come on! (everybody now)..._

 _Let's celebrate it!_

 _Join in everyone,_

 _You decide,_

 _'Cause life's...what you make it!_

 _Life is what you make it!_

 _(The song ends and Hannah Montana smiles at the huge crowd...everyone in the crowd claps and cheers even louder than before...Hannah Montana quickly turns her microphone off to take a small break before her next song...)_

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Perry, "Great show, Hannah Montana! Great show, indeed!"

"That song is awesome!" exclaimed Pinky, "I wish I could see more of it!"

"Well, she has to more songs to go..." said Sally, "I hope that she sings something else that's just as good next!"

"Me too!" said Randal, "Hannah Montana is amazing at her singing!"

"Well, let's just wait and see what her next song is going to be!" said Barren, "I'm really in suspense! Are you in suspense, Perry?!"

Perry nodded his head in reply to what Barren asked him. As the loud cheering and clapping died down, Hannah Montana turned her microphone back on, and got ready to perform her next song of the concert...

 **HOORAY! That song was awesome, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Like I said earlier, that song is one of my sister's favorites. That's the reason why I put it in this chapter. Also, I hope that you're all enjoying the concert as much as everyone in the park watching is. There's 2 more chapters left to go with the "Hannah Montana" concert before the park closes for the night and everyone heads back to the hotel. The next two upcoming songs are "Best of Both Worlds" and "Pumping Up the Party". Also, I got something else I want to say before moving on to chapter 129...**

 **This story is almost over 300,000 words long. I think there's only over 5,000 more words left to go before I make it up to over 300,000 words. I don't know how long it'll take for me to get that far, so we'll see what happens when we cross that bridge later on. I also wanted to apologize for chapter 127 and chapter 128 being delayed for a while. I've just been busy with my classes at a aviation technical college. But during my free time after school ends every day, I find time to update my stories. With that being said, let's move on to chapter 129 of this magical musical story!**


	129. Chapter 129: Best of Both Worlds

**Hello everyone. I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. I'm only 5,000 words or so away from this story having over 300,000 words in total. And yes, that does include the author's notes at the beginning and the end of this chapter. In the last chapter, Hannah Montana, performed by Miley Cyrus, performed her well known song, "Life's What You Make It". In this chapter, Hannah Montana will perform another one of her well known songs called, "Best of Both Worlds". After that, she'll perform "Pumping Up the Party" in chapter 130.**

 **Then in chapter 131, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl will arrive back at the "Contemporary Resort" hotel and go off to bed for the night. Before I begin this chapter, I just wanted to thank all of your readers and reviewers for supporting me throughout this last year. Since May 25th, 2015, I have been slowly but surely updating this story one chapter at a time. Soon, the chapters taking place at "Disney's Hollypwood Studios" will be all over. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 129 of this magical musical story!**

Everyone in the crowd kept on cheering and clapping for the concert as the first song ended, including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl. Needless to say, they and everyone else were all enjoying the outdoor concert. At that very moment, the colorful lights flicked back on again, causing the crowd to cheer and clap even louder then before. It was 10:55 pm at night, and it was now time for the next musical number...

 _(Hannah Montana smiles at the crown, and turns her handheld microphone back on...the next song of the outdoor concert begins...)_

 _Hannah Montana (singing): Oh, yeah!_

 _Come on!_

 _You get the limo out front (ooh)..._

 _Hottest styles, every shoe, every color!_

 _Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun,_

 _It's really you but no one ever discovers!_

 _In some ways you're just like all your friends,_

 _But on stage you're a star,_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Chillin' out, take it slow,_

 _Then you rock out the show!_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds,_

 _The best of both worlds (Yeah!)..._

 _You go the movie premiers (Is that Orlando Bloom?)..._

 _Hear your songs on the radio!_

 _Livin' two lives is a little weird (Yeah)..._

 _But school's cool 'cause nobody knows,_

 _Yeah, you get to be a small town girl,_

 _But big time when you play your guitar,_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Chillin' out, take it slow,_

 _Then you rock out the show!_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both,_

 _You know the best of both worlds!_

 _Pictures and autographs,_

 _You get your face in all the magazines,_

 _The best parts that you get to be whoever you wanna be!_

 _(Best! Best!)..._

 _Yeah, the best of both,_

 _(Best! Best!)..._

 _You got the best of both,_

 _Best! Best!_

 _Come on, the best of both,_

 _Who would have thought that a girl like me,_

 _Would double as a superstar..._

 _Wooo!_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Chillin' out, take it slow,_

 _Then you rock out the show!_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

 _You get the best of both worlds!_

 _Without the shades and the hair,_

 _You can go anywhere!_

 _You get the best of both girls,_

 _Mix it all together,_

 _Oh, yeah..._

 _It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds!_

 _(Hannah Montana stops singing and the music stops playing in the background...Hannah Montana turns off her microphone...the entire crowd surrounding the stages cheers and claps very loudly...)_

"HORRAY!" cheered Perry, "Hannah Montana, you sing like an angel!"

"I bet her next song is going to be even better than this one!" said Pinky, "It has to because the next song is also her last song of the entrie concert!"

"I hope it's Pumping Up the Party!" said Sally, "That one will be nice to hear..."

"No kidding!" said Barren, "That one is very well known as well."

"I love this concert!" said Randal, "It just keeps on getting better and better!"

"I can see that..." said Andy the Alligator, "I can totally see that!"

"I'm so excited for the next song!" said Sandra the Snake, "I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Me too!" said Peter the Panda, "I can't wait, either!"

"Let's just see what Hannah Montana's next song is going to be!" said Darren the Dog, "I'm really in suspense!"

And with that, everyone in the crowd kept on cheering as they waited for next "Hannah Montana" song to be performed in the concert. It was already 11:05 at night and the outdoor concert was still going strong...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is the last one of the three chapters having to do with the outdoor "Hannah Montana" concert. Then after that, everyone will head back to the hotel and go to bed for the night. I'm so happy that everyone's day in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" is almost over. Soon, a new "Walt Disney World" park will be introduced into this story. I've made it this far and I'm very proud of it. Thank you all for waiting patiently for updates ever since college started up for me.**

 **Everyday from 7:30am to 1:00pm, I work hard at a aviation technical college, getting prepared for my future job as an airplane mechanic. But until that day comes, I will continue to update my stories as much as I can. Thank you all for your reviews and support that have motivated me to keep on writing. In the next chapter, Hannah Montana will perform her final song, "Pumping Up the Party" before the park closes for the night. Well, it's time for us to move on. Let's move on to chapter 130 of this magical musical story!**


	130. Chapter 130: Pumping Up the Party

**Well readers, this is it. This is chapter 130 of this story. In the last chapter, everyone in the huge crowd enjoyed Hannah Montana's song, "Best of Both Worlds". In this chapter, the entire crowd will enjoy Hannah Montana's third and final song, "Pumping Up the Party". After the song ends, the concert will be over too. Once the concert it's over, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall leave the park, hearing the park's closing announcement over the intercom as they do so. Once outside the park, everyone will get on a bus back to the hotel.**

 **Before I begin, I just wanted to let you all know that I have only 3,000 words or so left before this story is over 300,000 long. That'll be a big accomplishment for me. Oh yes, yes it will be. Well, by the looks of things, everyone's day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios" is almost finished, with many more fun to come, starting the very next morning. Also, at the end of this chapter, I have a few hints on where the animal agents are going to after the day at "Disney's Hollywood Studios". Well, let's all begin chapter 130 of this magical musical story!**

 _(The music starts playing in the background again...Hannah Montana turns on her microphone again...everyone cheers as Hannah Montana sings her final song of the outdoor concert...as she sings, the colorful lights light up again...)_

 _Hannah Montana (singing): Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _It's the same old, same grind,_

 _But we don't feel we're wasting time!_

 _Not so bored that we can't find no better way,_

 _My friends, my kind..._

 _No one's getting left behind,_

 _If they did it be a crime that's why we say,_

 _Let the music start a revolution (revolution),_

 _No time to play it safe..._

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _They can't, we can,_

 _Parents might not understand,_

 _Havin' fun without a plan, but that's what we do!_

 _We're all here, let's go!_

 _Go to make this party grow!_

 _Together we can make it blow right through the roof,_

 _The music's gonna start a revolution (revolution),_

 _It's late to play it safe..._

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _We don't have to paint by numbers,_

 _Let our voice come out from under,_

 _Hear it rise, feel the thunder,_

 _It's time to lose control!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _Hey...Get up...Get loud...Start pumping up the party now!_

 _YEAH!_

 _(Hannah Montana stops singing, turns of off her microphone, and waves to the cheering crowd...the crowd cheers louder than ever before...she then disappears from the stage for good, ending the concert...)_

As Hannah Montana disappeared from the stage for the final time, all of the main lights around the center of the park came back on. As they did, another announcement came on over the park's intercom system...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...thank you for joining us tonight with our wonderful Hannah Montana nighttime concert as part of Disney's Summer Spectacular! We hope that you all enjoyed the songs and we hope that you all join us again tomorrow night as Hannah Montana will be performing even more of her famous songs! Once again, thank you all for joining us."

"That song was amazing!" yelled Perry, as the entire crowd began to head towards the park exit, "I loved it!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Pinky, "That song was very well done."

"No kidding!" said Barren, "Hannah Montana is a great singer!"

"This concert was nice..." said Sally, "It was very nice to watch!"

"Well, it's all over now." said Randal, as she main stage lights turned off, "And I'm so tired."

"Me too..." said Cheshire the Cat, "It's so late right now."

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." said Dancthe Duck, "I think is way past 11pm or so."

As all of the animal agents headed towards the park exit, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl made their way to the park's main exit too...

"Well Carl, that's a day." said Major Monogram, "I'm totally calling it a day."

"I'm glad you had a lot of fun today, sir." said Carl, "When we get back to the hotel, I'll turn on my laptop and get tomorrow's plans all set up for the mroning."

"Hey dad, this day was fun." said Monty, looking at the photos library on his digital camera, "Can you and I take a trip back to Walt Disney World in the near future?"

"Yes, yes we can, my son." said Major Monogram, "I actually wouldn't mind coming back to Walt Disney World".

As everyone got closer and closer to the park exit, a final announcement came on over the park's intercom system...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...thank you all for joining us for a fun day here at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Today, you experienced a wonderful day full of movie magic, wonderful attractions, great Hollywood cuisine, and even magical character meet and greets. We hope that the cast members here at Disney's Hollywood Studios have done their best to make your day here as magical as possible. But right now, Disney's Hollywood Studios is closing for the night. Tomorrow morning, please join us again when the park opens at 8:00am for another magical day. Thank you, and goodnight everyone. Once again, thank you for joining us!"

As the announcement finished playing over the intercom, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl went through the park's exit gate. It was now 11:30pm at night and all of the park's attractions were closed up for the night. All of the resturaunts, live show stage areas, and even the gifts shops were also closed up for the night. Once outside the exit gate, everyone headed towards the bus stop loading areas. Loading area number 23 was the one for "Walt Disney World Transit" buses headed towards the "Contemporary Resort" hotel...

"I must say, we had a fun day." said Perry, "When we get back to the hotel, I'm totally going to bed."

"Me too..." said Pinky, yawning for a second, "I'm so tired."

"I hope that I get enough sleep for tomorrow morning." said Barren, "I'm really looking forward to find out what the plans for tomorrow mroning area."

"I hope that I'll be able to fall asleep when I get into bed." said Randal, "Because I'm so tired, that I could sleep for a whole day!"

"I hope that tomorrow is just as fun as it was today." said Sally, "Because I'm loving Walt Disney World so far..."

After most of the animal agents talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus pulled up alongside the boarding area. The bus was lit up on the inside and it had words "Disney's Contemporary Resort" displayed on the electronic sign above the bus's windshield. Once the bus came to a complete stop, the doors opened up. The animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, and 56 other random guests stepped onboard the bus. Once the bus was full, the doors closed up and the driver drove the bus out of the park's bus stop area. Once out of the area, the bus made its way out of the parking lot of "Disney's Hollywood Studios". Once outside the parking lot, the bus made its way down the road, headed back towards the "Contemporary Resort" hotel...

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter. Well, that's all of the Hannah Montana concert chapters! Yep, that's it. That's all three of them. And now, it looks like all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl are on a bus, heading back to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel for the night. In the next chapter, everyone will head back upstairs to their assigned hotel rooms and go to bed for the night. As they do so, all of the theme parks and other attractions of the "Walt Disney World" resort will also be closing up for the night.**

 **Well, I said at the beginning of this chapter that I would have some hints at the end. These hints are to where everyone will visit the next morning during this "Walt Disney World" trip for day 5. Just please don't put any guesses in your reviews, or it'll spoil the whole thing. Just PM me your guesses and I'll really be happy.** **So these hints are...the place is all about water attractions, it has snow everywhere, and it's the best place to go if you want to cool off and get wet. Well, those were the hints you waited for. Let's move on to chapter 131 of this magical musical story!**


	131. Chapter 131: Retrun to the Hotel

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, the outdoor Hannah Montana concert finally ended and "Disney's Hollywood Studios" closed for the night. Also in the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all left the park, and got on a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. In this chapter, everyone shall arrive at the hotel, and head back upstairs to their assigned hotel rooms and go to bed for the night. In the morning, a new day will begin. That new day will bring many more wonders to the memories to the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty, and Carl. Heck, even Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa will get some good memories out of it.**

 **Its been wonderful writing these chapters taking place in "Disney's Hollywood Studios". They were run, they were creative, and they were really amazing to write. Sorry if some of the chapters were delayed, but I've been busy with airplane mechanic college ever since school started on August 22nd. But despite my busy schedule, I managed to update this story and post couple of chapters. And now, it's time that I reveal the next park that everyone is going to visit in the next chapter. It's a "Walt Disney World" I water park called "Blizzard Beach". Yep, a water park. I bet none of you readers were expecting that sort of twist. If any of you have ideas for attraction or character meet and greets, please just PM. I have the chapters planned, but I still need some ideas from you readers.**

 **The "Walt Disney World" is not only home to 4 theme parks, but it's also home to 2 water parks and a place for shopping and dining called "Downtown Disney". These water parks are "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". Each one of these water parks are full of water slides, fun kiddie pools, an indoor shower room for washing up after a day at the park, a wave pool, several snack stands, several drink stands, a lazy river, a gift shop, lockers to rent for a small fee, dozens of pool chairs to relax on, and even private patios to rent for a large fee. But that's not all going to happen until after this chapter and after chapter 132 is posted. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 131 of this magical musical story!**

20 minutes later, the "Walt Disney World Transit" bus made it to the entrance of the parking lot around the the "Contemporary Resort" hotel building. Once pass the guardhouse and through the enterance gate, the bus pulled up alongside the bus boarding area on the right side of the building. The bus then made a full and complete stop and the lights inside the bus came on. The doors then opened up and everyone stepped off the bus including the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl. Once off the bus, everyone went through the automatic sliding doors on the left of the bus loading area, entering the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort" hotel once again...

"This day has been amazing." said Perry, "Wasnt this day a lot of fun, Pinky?"

"Yes, yes it was." said Pinky, as he and Pinky approached an elevator, "But now it's time to hit the hay."

"No kidding, Pinky." said Barren, as he too headed towards an elevator, "I loved all of the rides!"

"Me too..." said Randal, as he pressed the button next to the elevator doors, "I loved the Tower of Terror."

"I loved the Rocking Roller Coaster the best!" said Pinky, as the elevator doors opened up, "It was so fast and I did not expect it to take off so suddenly at the beginning."

"I didn't expect that, either." said Sally, as she, Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Barren stepped into the elevator, "But my favorite ride would have to be the Great Movie Ride."

"Yeah, I liked that one too." said Barren, as he pressed the button for the 14th floor, "But I think Toy Story Midway Mania is my favorite ride."

"Mine too." said Randal, as the elevator doors closed up, "But my favorite ride would have to be Star Tours: The Adventures Continue."

As the five animal agents talked amongst themselves, the elevator went all the way up to the 14th floor. Once the elevator made it up to the 14th floor, the doors opened up. Once the doors opened up, the five animal agents stepped out of the elevator. Once they were outside the elevator, the animal agents went back to their assigned hotel rooms. Back in the lobby, the other animal agents got into an elevator and went up to the 14th floor too. Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl also took an elevator up to the 14th floor. Once on the 14th floor, everyone made their way back to their assigned hotel rooms. As they all did that, Perry and Pinky walked towards hotel room #1436. Perry opened the door with his room key card and then he swung it open. Once open, Perry and Pinky stepped inside...

"Oh boy, we've had a long day." said Perry, as he closed the door behind him, "But now, I can just plop into bed and get some rest."

"Let's brush our teeth first." said Pinky, as he walked into the bathroom, "We don't want any cavities while on vacation."

And with that, Perry walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth along with Pinky. They also flooded their teeth, and used some mouthwash to finish the job. They then both washed their hands, and then dried themselves. After they both finished cleaning themsleves up, they both walked over to their beds. Perry and Pinky both turned off their cell phones and plugged them in to charge. Perry and Pinky also plugged in their digital cameras to charge too. Perry and Pinky then placed their fedoras on the bedside table, as well as their "Fast Pass" wristbands, room key cards, and their arcade game cards. After that, they both got into their beds and got under the covers...

"Well Pinky, we got a full day ahead of us." said Perry, as he reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Perry..." said Pinky, "We'll have some more fun in the morning."

And with that, Perry and Pinky both dozed off to sleep for the night. Outside room #1436, all of the other agents were in their own assigned hotel rooms, already asleep as well. In a suite, Major Monogram and Car were writing more letters for the plans taking place the next morning. Monty Monogram was already asleep one of the bedrooms of the suite. After Major Monogram and Carl were finished with all of the letters, they both got cleaned up and they finally sent to bed as well. In another room,Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were also asleep for the night. As everyone went to sleep, all of the hotel's gift shops, and resturaunts closed up for the night. The three other "Walt Disney a World" theme parks closed up for the night, as well as the 2 parks, "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". Even "Downtown Disney" closed up for the night. It was now 11:55pm at night. Everyone had a brand new day ahead of them...

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. It's all over...day 4 of the trip to "Walt Disney World" is all over. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa Doofenshmritz are now alseep in bed, waiting for the next morning to begin. In the next chapter, everyone shall wake up on day 5 of the trip to "Walt Disney World" will begin. It'll begin by everyone having breakfast at the hotel. Perry and Pinky, as well as a few other animal agents shall order room service for breakfast. Others will go down to the "Contempo Cafe" for breakfast. Sounds delicious, doesn't it? Yes, yes it does. I hope that I don't make any of your readers hungry when I write and post that chapter.**

 **What will Perry and Pinky order for breakfast from room service? Will the morning go very smoothly? Well, I'm not going to spoil it all now. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out for yourself. Well, before I move on, I just wanted to give a special thanks to all your readers and reviewers for supporting me and motivating me for this past year since the very first chapter was posted. Some of you had given me constructive criticism. Others just posted positive reivews for the chapters. Hardly any negative reviewers were ever posted. And that's one thing that I'm very proud of after all the hard work I put into this story. It took over a year for me to get this far. I even posted a chapter or so on Easter of 2015, Christamas Day or 2015, and even New Years Eve of 2015 just before midnight.**

 **Without the continuing support from all you readers, I would not have gotten this far in the story. It sure feels like a 10 hour long miniseries or something, doesn't it? If so, that's great. It's just the kind of story that I was going for. And now, I'm up to 131 chapters already! How cool is that? I never thought that I would ever get this far, but I did. It's sad that a day in "Disney's Hollywood Studios" is now over, but "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920" once told me this in a review for chapter 54, "** **Parting is such sweet sorrow. However, tomorrow brings a new day and a new park." And that's one thing that he couldn't have said any better than he did. Well, what are all standing around for? Let's move on to chapter 132 of this magical musical story!**


	132. Chapter 132: Room Service Again

**Hello again, fellow readers. It's time for another chapter of this very wonderful story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl arrived back at the hotel and went to sleep for the night. In this chapter, everyone shall wake up the next morning to a delicious breakfast. After breakfast, day 5 of the trip will officially begin. Like I said at the end of chapter 131, some of the animal agents like Perry and Pinky will order room service for their breakfast. Others will go down to the "Contempo Cafe" on the fourth floor for breakfast.**

 **I hope that none of you get hungry while reading this chapter. Once again, it's mostly about food and I usually make** **people** **hungry when I post a chapter about food. It's just a habit that I have, but it's what I like to write in a chapter. Just try eating something while reading this chapter. Wether you eat something or not, that's your choice. I can't force suggestions onto other people. It would be very rude of me to do so. What kind of food will Perry and Pinky order for breakfast? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.**

 **Well, I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat any longer. We have a lot more attractions and places to visit before this story will ever be done. I also have a life outside of "FanFiction" so please don't get upset if I don't review this story for a while due to my work. Once again, thanks for being patient while waiting for this chapter to get done. I had to look up food items on the breakfast menu and everything to help make this chapter as accurate as possible. So for now, let's begin chapter 132 of this magical musical story!**

In the morning of day 5, the sun rose into the air, lighting up the once dark sky. The sky was now light blue and sunlight streamed through the closed balcony curtains of Perry and Pinky's hotel room. It was now 7:00am in the morning. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock on the bedside table suddenly went off, causing Perry and Pinky to quickly wake up and sit up in their beds.

"Is it morning, already?" asked Perry, as he rubbed his eyes, "Wow...it's already day 5 of this trip today. It's Friday..."

"Yes, yes it is." said Pinky, as he reached over and hit the "Snooze" button on the alarm clock, "I don't know where we're going today, but I hope it's just as fun as yesterday."

"I hope so, too." said Perry, as he got out from his bed, "I'll go see if we have a letter from Major Monogram."

As Perry walked towards the front door of the hotel room, Pinky got out of his bed as well, and headed into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Pinky brushed his teeth and flossed as well. As he did that, Perry saw the letter in front of the door. He picked up the envelope, opened it up, and read what the letter said...

 _"O.W.C.A Agents Perry and Pinky,_

 _Today, at 9:00am, we're all taking a Walt Disney World Transit bus to Blizzard Beach, a water park right here in the Walt Disney World resort. We will stay at Blizzard Beach until the water park closes at 5pm tonight. When you get ready to go, please wear a swimsuit and bring a pair of swimming goggles with you. Also, if you have a pool towel, bring that with you as well. And make sure to apply plenty of sunscreen. When we get to the water park, Carl will each be handing each pair of animal agents a locker key. Use that assigned locker to put away any valuables you have on you so that they don't get wet while you're having fun. For lunch and dinner, no special reservations were made. So you'll both decide on where to go for lunch later today. We hope that you and the other animal agents have a fun day here._

 _Sincerely, Major Francis Monogram"_

"Well, it looks like we're in for another fun day." said Perry, as Pinky came out of the bathroom and read the letter as well, "And this time, we're going to a water park!"

"Cool!" said Pinky, "I didn't even know that Walt Disney World even had a water park!"

"I didn't know either..." said Perry, as he went into the bathroom to brush and floss his teeth, "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

"I think so, too." said Pinky, "This is Walt Disney World after all."

Perrye nodded in reply and brushed his teeth. He then flooded and used his mouthwash. Once he was done cleaning his teeth, he and Pinky booth opened up their suitcases and put on their swimming suits. Perry and Pinky then each grabbed a plastic bag and put a pool towel, and a bottle of sunscreen in them. They then tied both plastic bags shut and placed them on their beds. Perry and Pinky also took their fedoras and placed their cell phones, room key cards, arcade cards, park tickets, and digital cameras inside of them. Finally, both animal agents put their "Fast Pass" wristbands on. It was now already 7:10am in the morning. The four main theme parks in "Walt Disney World" were already opening up for the day. In the hotel, all of the gift shops, restaurants, and the arcade were also opening up for the day. Perry and Pinky still had to decide on what to do for breakfast...

"Oh boy, I'm really hungry." said Perry, "Are you hungry, Pinky?"

"Yes, yes I am." said Pinky, "What do you think we should do for breakfast, Perry?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we should order room service again." said Perry, "It was efficient and delicious last time."

"That's a good idea..." said Pinky, "You go dial the number and I'll get the room service menu."

Perry nodded and walked over to the bedside table. He picked up the telephone receiver and dialed the number for room service. As he did that, Pinky walked over to Perry with the room service menu and opened it up. He and Perry both looked at the breakfast options as the ring tone was making noise on the phone. At that point, a room service operator picked up on the other end...

"Hello there. This is Room Service..." said the voice on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"Hello. I'll have an order of 3 large Mickey Mouse waffles with a side order of bacon and sausages." said Perry, "Also, please give me 2 bread biscuts on the side. To drink, I'll have a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, and a glass of chocolate milk."

"For me, I'll have 2 sunny-side up eggs with a side order of breakfast potatoes and banana slices." said Pinky, "Also, give me an order of chocolate chip pancakes as well. To drink, I'll have a glass of apple juice, a glass of white milk, and a glass of water."

"Alright..." said the voice on the other end, "Will there be anything else?"

"Well, we'll need some maple syrup, whipped cream, butter squares, some sweet glaze syrup, some chocolate syrup, and a few cherries." said Perry, "And maybe some ketchup and cream cheese as well."

"Alright, I hope you enjoy your breakfast." said the voice on the other end, "Your order will be up and delivered to your room in less than 45 minutes or so..."

"Alright, thank you very much." said Perry, "You have a nice day."

And with that, Perry hung up the phone and Pinky put the room service menu away back where he found it. While Perry and Pinky waited for their food, they both put their swimsuits on, getting ready for the big day at "Blizzard Beach" that was ahead of them. About 47 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Perry opened it up...it was a room service waiter.

"Hello, I have your breakfast order right here..." said the waiter, "May I bring this in?"

"Yes, yes you may." said Perry, "Come on in, sir."

The waiter smiled and rolled in a wooden cart with the food orders. He kindly placed the hot food plate, drinking glasses, sauces, toppings, and side dishes on the small wooden table. He also placed 2 forks, 2 knives, 2 spoons, and 2 cloth napkins on the table. He then handed Perry a receipt with the words, "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" written on the back. He then took the wooden cart and went back outisde the room with it. He then smiled, closed the door behind him, and left Perry and Pinky alone in the room to enjoy their breakfast...

"Well, let's eat!" said Pinky, "We'll need the energy for a day at Blizzard Beach today."

"Yes, yes we should eat now." said Perry, "Let's dig in!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky began to enjoy their delicious breakfast. Other animal agents such as Barren the Beaver, Sally the Goose, Randal the Raccoon, Sandra the Snake, Peter the Panda, Cheshire the Cat, and Marissa the Flamingo were also in their assigned hotel rooms, enjoying room service for breakfast. Other animal agents like Polly the Parrot, Jason the Fox, Andy the Alligator, Dan the Duck, and Darren the Dog were having breakfast on the fourth floor at the "Contempo Cafe". Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were also enjoying breakfast at the "Contempo Cafe". It was now 8:10am in the morning and there was a large day ahead of everyone...

 **And that's it for this chapter. All of that breakfast food sure sounded really good, didn't it? Yes, yes it did. Some of those foods were some that I actually ate at "Walt Disney World" in real life. They were well cooked, and they were very delicious. I hope that I made none of you hungry when reading this chapter. I seem to have a tendency to do so every time I post a chapter about food, don't I? Yes, yes I do. It's just a habit that I have, but I like it. With that being said, I just wanna say how proud I' am to make it this far into my story.**

 **It all began with me reading "Fantasy" by "FanFiction" author, "** **Wakkowarnerlover". After reading it, I went on my own 7-day trip to "Walt Disney World" with my family. Once I got back from the that trip, I knew what kind of story I wanted to write next...an even more detailed remake of "Fantasy". So, incorperating the plot idea from "Fantasy" as well as my own vacation of "Walt Disney World", I came up with this story, known by a lot as, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical".**

 **Not all of the chapters have songs in them, but I add musical numbers as often as I can. I only add them when I ABSOLUTELY think that they're needed in a certain chapter. I'm telling you all this because in this chapter, Perry and Pinky got a brand new letter from Major Monogram all about the 5th day of the week long trip to "Walt Disney World". Everyone is going to spend the day at "Blizzard Beach", one of the two water parks in the "Walt Disney World" resort. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 133 of this magical musical story!**


	133. Chapter 133: Bus to Blizzard Beach

**Well, hello again everyone. It's time for another chapter of this very wonderful story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl enjoyed a nice filling breakfast at the "Contemporary Resort". Some of the animal agents had ordered breakfast from room service, while others enjoyed breakfast from the "Contempo Cafe". In this chapter, everyone shall get on a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus and head towards "Blizzard Beach". Once at "Blizzard Beach", everyone shall begin their fun day at that water park. Each chapter that takes place at "Blizzard Beach" will focus on having fun and being wet at the same time.**

 **This is the first of the two "Walt Disney World" water parks to be featured in this story. Some of the chapters taking place on "Blizzard Beach" will be a a little short. That's because unlike rides in a "Walt Disney World" theme park, water slides and other attractions in the water park don't last as long as a theme park ride. But since each of my chapters must 1,000 words or more, I'll be doing my best to add as much detail and character dialogue as possible into each chapter. As a matter of fact, I already have my first water slide attraction planned to make an appearance in chapter 134 of this story.**

 **The first water slide attraction that will appear in this chapter is none other than..."Summit Plummet". This water slide is not only the most well known water slide on "Blizzard Beach", but it's also the tallest water slide in "Blizzard Beach". It's a total of 120 feet high and and it closely resembles a ski jump ramp at an actual ski resort. However, guest don't really fly into the air like on a REAL ski jump ramp. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy the upcoming chapters that'll take place in "Blizzard Beach". Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 133 of this magical musical story!**

It was now 8:50am in the mroning. All of the animal agents were finished with their breakfast, as well as Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl. When Perry and Pinky finished their breakfast, they both placed thier fedoras on thier head, grabbed thier plastic bags, and walked out of the hotel room...

"Well, it's almost time to go." said Perry, "Let's head down to the lobby and meet up with the other agents."

And with that, Perry and Pinky headed towards the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Pinky reached up and pressed the button for the lobby. The doors then closed up and the elevator made its way down to the lobby. Once it was on the lobby, the doors opened up and the two animal agents stepped outside. Waiting by one of the automatic sliding doors in the lobby were all of the other animal agents.

They too were also wearing swimsuits and were also holding plastic bags with a pool towel and swimming goggles inside of them. Major Monogram was wearing a blue collared shirt, a red swimsuit instead of shorts, and green sandals. Monty was wearing a light blue collared shirt, an orange swimsuit instead of shorts, and blue sandals. Carl was wearing a yellow collared shirt, a purple swimsuit instead of shorts, and red sandals. Needles to say, everyone look liked they were all ready for a day at a water park.

"Hey Pinky. Hey Perry!" said Peter the Panda, "Are you both ready for a wet day today?"

"You bet we are, Peter!" said Perry, "I'm looking forward to the water slides!"

"I'm looking forward to the pools in the park." said Pinky, as he and the other animal agents headed outisde towards the bus stop area, "And I'm also looking forward to seeing if there's any character meet and greets in the park as well."

"I read some information about this wate park online..." said Barren the Beaver, "I hear that there's this very tall water slide called Summit Plummet."

"Yeah, I read about that too." said Randal the Raccoon, "It's 120-feet high and it's the park's centerpiece attraction."

"I heard about this water slide called Teamboat Springs." said Sally the Goose, "Each large blue raft can hold up an entire family!"

"That sounds pretty cool." said Dan the Duck, "I'm definitely going to ride that!"

At that very moment, a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus pulled up alongside the loading area. The bus had the words, "Blizzard a Beach" displayed on the electronic sign above the windshield. It then came to a complete stop and the doors opened up. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all stepped onboard the bus, as well as 37 other random guests. Once everyone was onboard the bus, the bus driver closed the doors. The lights inside the bus turned off and the bus made its way out of the hotel's parking lot. Once outisde the parking lot, the bus drove down the road, and made its way towards "Blizzard Beach". As it did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the bus's intercom...

"Hello everyone, and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System." said a male voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to Disney's Blizzard Beach water park. If you're standing, please hold on to a leather strap or a metal handrail throughout our journey, until the bus comes to a full and complete stop. Also, please refrain from smoking on this bus, as well as eating or drinking. And also, keep our bus clean by disposing of trash in the onboard trashcan at the front of the bus. And now, please just sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. We'll be at Disney's Blizzard Beach very soon."

And with that, the intercom turned off and some of the animal agents talked amongst themselves...

"I hope this water park has ice cream." said Jason the Fox, "I love ice cream on a hot day."

"Do you think this park has a wave pool in it, Sandra?" asked Andy the Aligator, "I'm definitely in a the mood for a wave pool experience today."

"I'm not sure..." said Sandra the Snake, "But I do hope that they have live shows!"

"I don't think that they'll have live shows here, Sandra." said Polly the Parrot, "This is not Disney's Hollywood Studios."

"Either way, I love the idea of spending a day at a water park." said Marrisa the Flamingo, "It's the best way to cool off in the summer heat and have fun at the same time."

"Me too." said Darren the Dog, "I love water parks."

"I hope that there's no long lines at this place." said Cheshire the Cat, "I'm not a huge fan of waiting in long lines."

"I'm not a huge fan of long lines, either." said Pinky, "But I'm sure if we have to, it'll be all worth it once we're on the water slides having fun."

"Well, I just hope that this day at Blizzard Beach is more fun than the four theme parks." said Perry, "I just can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!'

At that point, the bus made a left turn past a hotel called "Disney's Yacht & Beach Club Resort". After that, the bus continued driving straight, going past multiple purple signs with different names of Disney hotels and theme parks. The bus was now only 10 minutes away from reaching the parking lot of "Blizzard Beach"...

"I'm so excited about this water park, dad." said Monty, "Are you excited, too?"

"Yes, yes I'am." replied Major Monogram, "I think it'll be just as fun as the theme parks."

"I think so too, sir." said Carl, as the bus made another right turn, "When we get to the park, I'll go over to the information booth and pick up our reserved locker keys."

Major Monogram nodded in reply as the bus made another left turn. After that, the "Walt Disney World Transit" bus finally entered the parking lot of "Blizzard Beach". Then bus then pulled up alongside a bus unloading area. The bus then came to a full and complete stop, the lights inside turned back on, and the doors swung open. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl and the 37 random guests stepped off the bus and walked towards the entrance gate of "Blizzard Beach". It was now 9:20am in the morning, and the fun day was about to begin for everyone...

 **Well, it looks like everyone arrived at "Blizzard Beach" safe and sound. The bus ride was only 15 minutes long, and it was a very safe ride as well. In the next chapter, all of the animal agents will be assigned a locker to put away any valuables to keep them from getting wet. After that, Perry and Pinky shall go on the tallest water slide in "Blizzard Beach", the 120-foot tall "Summit Plummet". Will Perry and Pinky be brave enough to go on it? Will they both enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out for yourself.**

 **Well, today is a very happy day for me! Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you. This story now was over 300,000 words! HORRAY! YAY! YAHOO! YEAH! This is a very great day for me. I've never written a story this long before, and now it's already over 300,000 words. I could not have made it this far without the support from all of you readers and reviewers who took the time to read every single chapter of this story that I posted. Despite the fact that I'm in college now, I still find plenty to time to write and post chapters of this story.**

 **And now, since this chapter is up, I'm more determined than ever to finish this story, as well as post more stories of "The Summer Cruise" and "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere" while I'm at it. So, as you can see, I have a lot of plans on my mind right now. But for now, I'm afraid that we have to move on now. We can't all stay on this one chapter forever. We have a lot of chapters to go over and so little time to do it all. With that being said, let's all move on to chapter 134 of this magical musical story.**


	134. Chapter 134: Summit Plummet

**Hello again, readers! Who's ready to get wet? Who's ready to go on water slides? Who's ready for very "wet" musical numbers? If you're all ready, that's great! In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl arrived at "Blizzard Beach" via bus. In this chapter, Carl will hand out locker keys to everyone, and Perry and Pinky shall kick off their day in "Blizzard a Beach" by riding the 120-foot tall "Summit Plummet" water slide! Yep, that's the best slide in the water park to kick off anyone's day there...in my opinion, of course.**

 **I've been on "Summit Plummet" only once in my whole life, and I was very nervous about it when I was waiting in line. When I fianlly went down it, I LOVED it! Sadly, the line was too long for me to go down it again. But hey, the experience was fun while it lasted! Before I begin, I still would like to thank all of you fellow readers and reviewers for supporting me and motivating me to get this far. I would have never made it this far without your help, and now, I'm about to begin a chapter about a water slide attraction!**

 **Despite my current college schedule, I've been able to update this story with little to no problems at all. And I even started posting a new story called "Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Musical". Yep, I posted a new story. Try to find time to see it if you can. Also, I'll update my story, "The Summer Cruise" as soon as I find time to write the next chapter. Chapter 24 will include another musical production, so it'll take me a little longer than usual to write that kind of chapter. But for now, let's just begin chapter 134 of this magical musical story!**

Once everyone was through the park's main entrance gate, Carl walked over to the information desk to pick up the reserved locker keys for everyone. As he did, most of the animal agents began taking out their own bottles of sunscreen and applying it to their bodies and faces. As they got done doing so, Carl walked over to the group and handed everyone an orange locker key and a map of "Blizzard Beach".

"Okay everyone, here are your locker keys..." said Carl, "Please make sure to return it to the information desk at the end of the day before we leave."

All of the animal agents nodded in reply before they all headed over a wooden bridge towards the locker areas. They passed a gift shop and a small snack stand before finally entering the main area of the park. There was a huge family pool, a kiddie pool, a tall mountain structure with 3 tall water slides, and hundreds of pool chairs surrounding the area. There were even several wooden patios that could be reversed for guest for a whole day. The entire water park itself looked it it had snow everywhere, but it was in fact, fake snow. The water on all the water slides and in all of the pools was very cold, hence the name, "Blizzard Beach". All of the animal agents headed towards the area with all of the metal lockers...

"Well, let's just put out stuff away and then, we can go have some wet fun!" said Perry, as he and Pinky headed towards their assigned lockers, "I think we should try Summit Plummet first!"

"Summit Plummet?" asked Pinky, as he opened up his locker, "What's that?"

"Its the tallest water slide in the park!" said Perry, as he too opened up his locker and placed his fedora inside, "It's 120-feet tall and it resembles a ski-jump ramp."

"A ski-jump ramp?" asked Pinky, as he placed his fedora inside of his locker too, "No way! I'm not going to fly through the air when we just got here!"

"Pinky, you don't REALLY fly off the ramp into the air." said Perry, as he also put his plastic bag towel inside the locker, "You go through the ramp and come out the end of the slide through a tunnel. Come on, let's go try it out!"

"Alright..." said Pinky, as he closed his locker up and locked it, "I'll try it out. But if I fly off the slide, I'm blaming you."

Perry rolled his eyes and secured his locker shut as well. He then placed the locker key into his swimsuit pocket and zipped it shut. Pinky did the same thing with his locker key, too. Perry and Pinky then walked away from the lockers and heade towards the stairs leading up to top of the mountain structure where "Summit Plummet" was. The other animal agent split up after locking up their valuables too. Back at the mountain structure, Perry and Pinky slowly but surely climbed all the way up the wooden stairs leading to the top of the structure. Finally, after 7 minutes, Perry and Pinky made it up to the top...

"Finally, we made it!" said Pinky, "I thought I was going to die walking up all those stairs!"

"Pinky, no one can die from walking up several flights to stairs." said Perry, "Relax and stop being over dramatic."

"I'm not being over dramatic..." said Pinky, "Let's just go down this slide and get it over with!"

Perry nodded in reply as he and Pinky made their way up a few more flights of stairs, heads towards the top of a wooden platform. On top of this platform was the beginning of the very tall slide, and a male lifeguard was sitting right by the beginning, making sure that nothing went wrong as guests went down the slide. There was a line of about 35 people waiting for their turn on the slide. Perry and Pinky waited at the end of the line for about 20 minutes as dozens of more guests got in line behind them...

"We've been waiting in this line forever!" complained Pinky, "When can we go down the slide already?!"

"Pinky, we have to calm down and wait in line like everyone else." said Perry, "It'll be our turn soon. Just relax."

"Fine..." said Pinky, "I'll wait in line but I won't like it."

Perry just nodded his head in reply. After waiting in line for 15 more minutes, Perry and Pinky had fianlly made it up to the top of wooden platform where the start of the slide was. It was also the place where the lifeguard was. As a little girl made it down to the bottom of the slide, the lifeguard looked at Perry, who was in front of Pinky in the line...

"Before you go down the slide, please lay flat on your back and cross your legs and arms in front of you." said the male lifeguard, "And please, do not sit up at all until you stopped and reached the bottom of the slide. Other than that, enjoy your trip down Summit Plummet!"

Perry smiled and nodded in reply. Perry stepped onto the beginning to the slide. As he did, he could feel the cold water rushing down the entire length of the side, soaking his back. He then laid down, and crossed his arms and legs in front of him. And with that, "WOOSH!", Perry let himself speed down the entire slide...

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed a Perry in joy, as he sped down the slide, going through a big hole in the ski-jump ramp structure, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

And with that, "SPLASH!", Perry finally made it to the bottom of the slide, stopping at the very end of a horizontal part of the water slide, getting soaked all over! Needless to say, Perry was very cold and wet upon standing up, and getting up out of the slide. But he liked it and he enjoyed every minute of it...

"That...was...AWESOME!" exclaimed Perry, "I hope Pinky will like it!"

At that point, Perry looked up at the top of the water slide. He saw Pinky, nervously shaking, as if he was starting to have second thoughts about going down the 120-foot tall water slide. Perry knew that he had to call up to him or Pinky would hold up the line for a long time...

"COME ON, PINKY! DONT BE SCARED!" yelled Perry from down below, "ITS NOT SO BAD! THE WATER IS FINE!"

"Okay..." said Pinky, as he laid down on the top of the slide, and crossed his arms and legs, "Here I go..."

And with that, "WOOSH!", Pinky sped all the way down the length of the 120-foot water slide, speeding through the hole in the ski-jump ramp structure and going through a small tunnel before finally making it to the bottom. "SPLASH!", Pinky stopped at the horizontal part of the slide, getting soaked all over like Perry was. He sat up and stepped out of the slide, wet and dripping with very cold water...

"That was great!" said Pinky, "That wasn't so bad at all!"

"See, I told you that it'll be alright!" said Perry, "And you were afraid to go down it at first!"

"Well, what can we do now?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood to do down another slide."

"Why don't we try another slide at the top of the mountain?" asked Perry, "There's 2 other water slides starting at the top."

"That's a good idea!" said Pinky, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky made their way up the stairs, heading towards the very top of the mountain structure. The entire day at "Blizzard Beach" had just begun on a very high note. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl had a big day in "Blizzard Beach" to enjoy and they all would stay there until the park closed at 5:00p, in the evening...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it didn't seem like much, but that was all I had in mind for this chapter. Perry and Pinky went down "Summit Plummet" and they had a lot of fun. Also, every animal agent got their locker key from Carl. So now, they can all lock up their valuables and fedoras so they can't get wet. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I have great plans for chapter 135. The next chapter will be all about a water slide attraction that's big enough for a whole family!**

 **Yep, an entire family! This water slide is known as "Teamboat Springs". I've been on this slide multiple times in the past, enjoying it each and every single time. I mean, who wouldn't? This slide raft is huge! Anyone can ride it...kids, parents, grandmothers, grandfathers, cousins, aunt, and uncles. When you reach the bottom of this slide, your raft floats along this wide river of cool refreshing water before approaching the exit pool. And that, my friends, is the water slide attraction that'll be in the next chapter of this story.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was delayed for a while. I've been busy with several quizzes and classwork sheets during my time in college. And I've also been doing some extra credit assignments to boost up my lower grades on some of my worksheets. But now, I'm back on back for updating this story. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, as it was the start to everyone's day at "Blizzard Beach". With many more chapters to come, I'm sure that the day at "Blizzard Beach" will go by very fast. Well, it's time for to move on to chapter 135 of this magical musical story.**


	135. Chapter 135: Teamboat Springs

**Well everyone, it's time for another wet chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky kicked off their day at "Blizzard Beach" by going down the park's 120-foot tall water slide, "Summit Plummet". After Perry went down the slide, Pinky was afriad to go down it at first. But after Perry gave him some encouragement, Pinky went down the slide and made it all the way down to the bottom. Pinky enjoyed the water slide just like Perry did? That's a very nice start to the day, isn't it? Yes, yes it is.**

 **In this chapter, Perry and Pinky will meet up with Peter the Panda, Jason the Fox, and Randal the Raccoon at the very top of the mountain structure. From there** **, the five animal agents shall all go on "Teamboat Springs" together. "Teamboat Springs" is a water slide that can hold up to an entire family in one big blue raft. Here, your parents, aunts, unlces, cousins, and even your grandparents can all fit into a raft, allowing everyone to enjoy a massive family-sized experience on "Teamboat Springs". Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun? Yes, yes it does.**

 **When I went on this water slide in real life for the first time, I thought it was going to be boring, slow, and terrible. However, when I fianlly made it down to the bottom on our family's raft, I was pleasantly surprised by the attraction. This just proves what "Walt Disney World" is capable of when it comes to water park attractions. So that's one of the many reasons why I'm putting this attraction in this chapter. Another reason is that this water slide is another popular attraction. And now, let's begin chapter 135 of this magical musical story.**

As Perry and Pinky climbed up the wooden stairs to the top of the mountain structure, they both thought hard about what water slide to go on next upon reaching the top. There were two other choices for water slides that started from the top of the mountain structure. The two options were "Teamboat Springs" and "Slush Gusher". After 5 minutes, Perry and Pinky reached the top of the mountain structure once again. On the right, was the line for "Teamboat Springs". There, they noticed that Peter the Panda, Jason the Fox, and Randal the Raccoon were waiting in the line as well.

"Hey Perry! Hey Pinky!" said Peter, "How's it going?"

"Great!" replied Perry, "Pinky and I just went down Summit Plummet!"

"That very tall water slide?!" asked Randal, "Cool!"

"That must've been so much fun!" said Jason, "Well, Peter, Randal, and I are about to go on Teamboat Springs."

"Teamboat Springs?" asked Pinky, "What's that?"

"Its a water slide with massive rafts!" replied Randal, "It can hold up to an entire family!"

"An entire family?!" asked Perry, "No way! That's impossible!"

"Well, this is a Walt Disney World water slide..." said Jason, "Anything is possible."

"I just hope that it's very fast." said Peter, "I love fast attractions."

"I hope that I get wet." said Randal, "It'll help get my mind off of this summer heat."

"Can Pinky and I join you three?" asked Perry, "I would love to try out the family-sized water slide!"

"Yes, of course you can!" said Peter, "Come stand with us in line and we'all wait together until it's our turn."

Perry and Pinky nodded in reply. They both then went past a few random guests in line before standing right where Peter, Jason, and Randal were. After waiting in line for 10 more minutes, it was fianlly Perry, Pinky, Peter, Jason, and Randal's turn to ride on "Teamboat Spings". A huge round blue raft came up to the top of the water slide via a very wide conveyor belt on the other side. The five animal agents quickly stepped onboard the raft and sat down. The raft had several black fabric traps for guests to hold onto during the ride. The five animal agents held on tightly, as the raft was pushed down the edge of the top by a male lifeguard. And with that, "WHOOSH!", the huge raft began its ride down the long wide slide...

"Woah!" exclaimed Perry, as the raft made a curved left turn, "Here we go!"

"This is thrilling!" exclaimed Pinky, as the raft then made a curved right turn, "I love it!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Peter, as the raft went down a small steep slope, "This is the ride of my life!"

"No kidding!" exclaimed Randal, "I'm loving this water slide, too!"

"Look out!" exclaimed Jason, "Here comes a huge downward curve!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", the raft went down another huge downward cursive, causing the five animal agents to get splashed with the cold water running down the entire length of the slide. After a couple of more downward curves to the left and right, the raft fianlly made it all the way down to the bottom of the huge water slide. "SPLASH!", the raft landed in a wide river of cold water with several other huge raft ahead of it. A strong current was slowly moving the rafts towards the unloading area. There, 2 lifeguards were holding each raft in place, allowing guests to exit to the right...

"Well, at least that's over." said Perry, as the raft got closer to the unloading area, "Wasn't that fun, guys?"

"Fun?!" exclaimed Pinky, "That wasn't just fun! It was spectacular!"

"I agree 100 percent!" said Peter, as the raft was stopped next to the unloading area by 2 lifeguards, "I did not expect all of those sudden downward curves!"

"I didn't expect them, either." said Jason, as he and the four other animal agents stepped out of the raft, "But it was so much fun!"

"Well, do you guys want to go on that again?" asked Perry, "We have all day here until 5:00pm."

"That's a nice off, but Jason, Peter, and I have other plans. said Randal, "But hey, maybe we'll see you guys later."

"Alright." said Pinky, "See you later, Randal."

"See you later Peter!" said Perry, "I'll see you later too, Jason."

And with that, Peter, Jason, and Randal walked away from Perry and Pinky, heading towards another attraction. Once Perry and Pinky were alone again, the two animal agents headed back towards the mountain structure to look for another water slide attraction to enjoy...

 **Well, chapter 135 of this story is now over. It seems that Perry, Pinky, Randal, Jason, and Peter really enjoyed the attraction, didn't they? Yes, yes they did. Now, it's just Perry and Pinky by themselves again, as Peter, Jason, and Randal left to go on several other attractions. I hope that you all enjoyed my description of "Teamboat Springs", as it was an absolute pleasure to write it. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on ANOTHER water slide attraction. What is this attraction? What will happen on it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **I'm very sorry if this 135th chapter was delayed for a while. I went to a park on a weekend at my dad's place and I scraped my right knee upon tripping over a rock on the concrete ground. Ouch! But now, my knee is slowly healing and I'm now back on track. I juts hope that I don't get into any more minor accidents like this one ever again. I'm so luck that I didn't need to visit the emergency room or anything like that. I'll have to be more careful in parks from now one. But for now, we can conclude chapter 135 of this story.**

 **Chapter 136 will be up soon, but I'm planning on writing a little more of chapter 24 of my cruise story. It'll be a while before it's finished and posted, so please be patient while you wait for it. I don't want to rush any chapters and have them look terrible. I want to make very good quality chapters for you all. The longer you wait for the next chapter, the better quality of a chapter you'll all get. Just please keep in mind that it'll take some time. Well, let's all move on to chapter 136 of this magical story!**


	136. Chapter 136: Slush Gusher

**Well everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this very long story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, Jason, Peter, and Randal all went on the water slide called "Teamboat Springs". This family-sized raft water slide really impressed all five animal agents. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky are alone together now, and they shall go on another tall water slide called "Slush Gusher". This water slide is the third and final slide attraction of the mountain structure and it's right next to "Summit Plummet". It might be only 90-feet tall, but it's still a lot of fun to go down on.**

 **"Slush Gusher" is 90-feet tall, and has 2 horizontal dips in the entire length of the slide. It doesn't go straight down like "Summit Plummet" does, but it's still a nice slide to go down and enjoy. This chapter might not seem like much, but I did the best I could to make it over 1,000 words long. I always make sure that each and every single one of my story chapters are at least 1,000 words or more before uploading them. I've been on "Slush Gusher" multiple times and I've enjoyed every single time that I've been on it. Needless to say, it's a lot of fun. I didn't get scared of it ONCE!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. I've been busy with several tests and exams at my college. I've been having to study for my exams and it all got in the way of my writing. Sorry about that, everyone. But now, I'm back on track once again. This chapter might seem a little short like the last two, but it's still a very nice one to write. After this chapter is over, another water slide attraction will be featured in this story. What is this upcoming water slide attraction? Is it a very fun one? Well, you'll just have to finish reading this chapter to find out. Well, let's begin...**

Perry and Pinky made thier way back up the tall mountain structure. They had already rode two of the three slides that took off from the top of that structure. The two previous slides were "Summit Plummet", and "Teamboat Springs". There was one more slide that Perry and Pinky did not ride yet. That slide was the 90-foot tall, "Slush Gusher". Perry and Pinky finally reached the top of the mountain structure...

"I hate how we have to climb all the way up here every time we go on one of these water slides." complained Pinky, as he and Perry stood in the line for "Slush Gusher", "They should really install some elevators up here."

"I don't think there's enough room up here for that." said Perry, "But at least walking up those stairs is good exercise."

"Well, I don't like it." said Pinky, "And I also don't like how we still have to wait in line right now. Why don't they have Fast Pass entrances here?"

"Mabye the Walt Disney Company didn't think Fast Pass lines in a water park was really necessary." replied Perry, "But hey, we got to go down two water slides already."

Pinky just nodded in reply as he and Perry got closer to the front of the line. There was now only 10 people ahead of them. A female lifeguard was sitting right next to the beginning of the slide, making sure that everyone went down that slide safely. After 15 more minutes of waiting, Perry and Pinky made it to the front of the life. Since the slide was for one person going down at a time, Perry decided to go first...

"Please cross you arms and legs in front of you before going down..." said the female lifeguard, "Do not uncross your arms or legs until you reach the very bottom of the slide."

Perry nodded in reply as he crossed his arms and legs in front of him. He then released himself and he sped down the entire length of the 90-foot slide. He slid down he whole slide very fast, causing cold rushing water to splash him along the sides. Perry closed his eyes to prevent the chlorinated water from getting into them...

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Perry, as he went down the slide, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", Perry made it all he way down to the bottom of the slide. Cold water splashed all over his body, soaking him completely. He landed in a horizontal park of the slide, coming to a full stop. He uncrossed his arms and legs before standing up, and stepping out of the slide to the left...

"COME ON, PINKY!" yelled Perry to Pinky, "COME ON DOWN HERE! THE WATER IS FINE!"

Pinky nodded in reply. He laid down on the beginning part of the slide, and crossed his arms and legs in front of him. He then released himself and sped down the entire length of the slide...

"YIPEE!" exclaimed Pinky, "I LOVE THIS SLIDE!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", Pinky made his way down all the way to the bottom of the slide. As he did, he closed his eyes to keep the water out of them, just like Perry did. He then finally made his way down onto the horizontal part of the slide at the bottom. Cold water soaked his entire body as he reached the bottom. He then made a full and complete stop at the bottom...

"That was so cool!" said Pinky, as he stood up and stepped out of the slide to the left, "Perry, you were right. That slide was awesome!"

"I thought you would like it." said Perry, "And that's the last of the slides starting from the top of the mountain."

"Well, what can we do now?" asked Pinky, "I'm in the mood for riding another water slide."

"Me too..." said Perry, "Let's go look for another one to enjoy."

"Great idea." said Pinky, "I'm sure we'll find something cool to try out."

And with that, Perry and Pinky left the area around the bottom of the "Slush Gusher" water slide. They then made their way past an outdooor gift stand, past the park's information booth, and they both went off to find another water slide to go enjoy...

 **Well everyone, I'm pleased to say that chapter 136 of this story is now over. My exam is out of my way, and I can FINALLY get some more writing done with no tests in the way. I didn't graduate college just yet, oh no. It's not THAT easy. You see, my program in college is 2 and a half years for me, so I won't be done with college for a LONG time. When I have spare time, I'll be sure to keep on updating my stories since you're all waiting very patiently. I really appreciate none of you being impatient as I take my time to update all of my stories.**

 **Also, I know that you all have been anticipating chapter 24 of my story, "The Summer Cruise", chapter 18 of, "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere", and chapter 4 of, "Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Musical". I'll try to get to all of those in the future. But first, I'm trying to focus on finishing this story up. I'll try to have a lot of chapter 24 of "The Summer Cruise" written soon if I can find spare time to do so. I just want you all to understand that the more time I take writing my chapters, the better that they'll look upon being uploaded. I don't want to make junky chapters for you all.**

 **I want to make each chapter of my stories very detailed and not-rushed. If I sped up my writing, all of my story chapters would come out looking like a 5-year-old kid wrote them. I'm trying to make very good quality chapters for you all to read and review. So anyways, thank you so much for being patient while waiting for this chapter. It looks like Perry and Pinky had lots of fun on "Slush Gusher", didn't they? Oh yes, yes they did. Well, it's time for us to move on once again. Let's move on to chapter 137 of this magical musical story!**


	137. Chapter 137: Toboggan Racers

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this very long story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky went down the 90-foot water slide called "Slush Gusher". In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall both go down the water slide attraction called, "Toboggan Racers". This water slide is fun and a little competitive at the same time. While it's very short and sweet, it remains me of competitive theme park attractions like "Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin", and the new version of "Test Track". This slide is a series of 8 thin slopes next to each other, all arranged to a downhill slope path.**

 **Before I begin this chapter, I just wanted to apologize once again for the delay. There was a hurricane that took place where I live and the power was nearly knocked out. For a while, the internet was down, and I would not write or post any chapters of my stories here on "FanFiction". And I also had to complete some college homework as well, slowing down my writing schedule. And I'm also speeding the weekend with my father, so that might slow down my writing schedule as well. But I'll try my best to write and upload a chapter or two despite my current situations. Soon, I'll be up to 140 chapters! Sounds great, huh?**

 **Yes, yes it does. Once I'm up to 140 chapters, I'll have only 38 more chapters left to write and upload before reaching my goal of 178 chapters in total. For now, if any of you readers have ideas for chapters that I might be able to use, please tell me by simply PM-ing me. DO NOT tell me in a review! PM me an idea and I would really appreciate it. I might not be able to use ALL of the ideas, but I might be able to use one or two of them. It just all depends on the ideas that everyone PMs me. Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. It's time for another chapter of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky made their way to another water slide attraction. This one was called "Toboggan Racers". Next to the queue entrance area was a huge pile of thick foam sled rafts. A female cast member was passing them out to each individual guest who stood in line for the attraction...

"Hey, look over there, Pinky!" said Perry, pointing to the queue, "It's another water slide attraction!"

"Cool..." said Pinky, "Its called Toboggan Racers for some reason..."

"Taboggan Racers?" asked Perry, "Cool! That sounds like fun!"

"What kind of a water slide is that?" asked Pinky, "I have no idea what a toboggan race is."

"Oh, but I do know what it is..." said Perry, "I saw a video about it on YouTube. Come on, let's go try it out!"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Pinky, "I've never been on a toboggan sled before..."

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Pinky." said Perry, "Come on! Let's go before the line gets too long!"

Pinky nodded in reply and followed Perry. The two animal agents stood in line behind over 135 other random guests. After 25 minutes of waiting, Perry and Pinky were handed a sled-shapped raft made out of foam rubber. It was curved at the very front and had 2 little hard plastic handles to hold on to. After 20 more minutes waiting in a long line, Perry and Pinky made their way up another flight of stairs, heading towards the top of the slide...

"I bet I'm going to get to the bottom before you do!" said Perry, as he and Pinky walked up the stairs, "I beat you once in the Buzz Lightyear ride, so I bet I'll beat you on this water slide!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Pinky, "I bet I'll beat YOU instead!"

"Oh really?" asked Perry sarcastically, "We'll see about that!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky finally reached the top of the slide. There were already 6 other slides next to each other, with 6 other random children approaching the beginning of the track, holding a foam rubber raft. There was a total of 8 thin slopes, each one positioned next to each other. At the bottom, 8 other random guests were already clearing the bottom area, placing their foam rubber rafts on a conveyor belt. That's conveyor belt would carry the rafts all the way back to the entrance area, were a cast member would hand them of all guests waiting in line for the slide. Perry and Pinky positioned their foam rubber rafts on the top of the slope, as well as the 6 other guests...

"Ready Perry?" asked Pinky, "Because I' am!"

"Yes, yes I am!" replied Perry, "I'm going to kick your butt, Pinky!"

"Oh yeah?! I don't think so! Well, here we go..." said Pinky, "THREE...TWO...ONE!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", Perry, Pinky, and the 6 other random guests pushes themselves down from the top of the slide. Perry and Pinky sped all the way down the entire length of the slide at top speed. The 6 other random guests raced down the slide as well, but they didn't go down as fast as Perry and Pinky were. Needless to say, everyone still had a lot of fun on that slide. Finally, "SPLASH!", everyone made it down to the bottom to the slide, getting soaked all over. Perry and Pinky stood up, grabbed their foam rubbber rafts, and made their way towards the exit area of the water slide attraction...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Perry, as he put his foam rubber raft onto the conveyor belt, "And I think I won the race!"

"No, I think I won the race!" said Pinky, as he too put his foam rubber raft onto the conveyor belt, "I won the race, fair and square!"

"Well, I don't really know for SURE who won, because I couldn't see the results..." said Perry, "Some of the water got into my eyes."

There was a pause for a few minutes. Both Perry and Pinky had completely forgotten about who won the water slide raft race since they were both having so much fun going down the slide. Pinky then spoke up again after 2 minutes of silence...

"Perry, I don't think it's worth fighting about." said Pinky, as he and Perry made it out of the attraction's exit area, "Let's just say...it's a tie. Yeah, that's it. It's a tie. Anyways, let's just go find another water slide to try out. Sounds good?"

"Yes, yes it does!" replied Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky made their way out of the attraction exit and towards another area of the park. Perry and Pinky were off to find another water slide attraction to enjoy...

 **Well, that it's for this chapter. It's now over. Sorry for this chapter getting delayed. Once again, I'm sorry about not keeping up with my chapter posting schedule. I've been busy with college once again. And now, I have a quiz coming up. That doesn't sound so nice, doesn't it? No, no it doesn't. But for now, I'm happy that chapter 137 of this story is now done. I must say, these chapters aren't as long or extremely detailed as the chapters that take place in a "Walt Disney World" theme park. But at least they're short, sweet, and to the point. This is because water slide attractions don't last as long as theme** **park attractions do. Well, I hope you all liked this long-awaited chapter.**

 **It seems like Perry and Pinky had lots of fun on the slide, didn't he? Oh yes, yes they did. In the next chapter of this very long story, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy a much...slower water ride in "Blizzard Beach". This attraction has slow moving curents, no slopes, and no heights over 100 feet. What is this slow moving attraction? Will Perry and Pinky have a good time on it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all for you readers now. It would spoil the whole point of the surprise, wouldn't it? Yes, yes it would. I'm sorry that no one won the race. I just didn't want want Perry and Pinky to be TOO competitive...if you know what I mean. I'm sure you do, folks.**

 **Soon, chapter 138 will be posted, as well as many more chapters to come.** **I just need a little more time to write the whole chapter and post it. I might going to do my best to see that this story gets done by either the end of 2016 or before January,** **February, March, or April of 2017 ends. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. After this story is over, I'll finally post the next chapter of my story, "The Summer Cruise", as well as the next chapter of my story, "Nancy Drew Mystery of Nowhere". Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it's time for us all to move on once again. We can't waste any more time talking to each other all day. I'll see you all again in chapter 138 of this magical musical story!**


	138. Chapter 138: Lazy River

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again. In the last chapter of this story, Perry and Pinky enjoyed a race on the "Toboggan Racers" attraction. In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, and 2 other animal agents shall met up with each other as they enjoyed the slowest ride in the park...the one and only, "Lazy River". This kind of attraction is located in both "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". It's the slowest and calmest ride in both parks, and it's enjoyed by adults and children of all ages. I enjoyed it a lot since I went there a long time ago.**

 **Needless to say, I really enjoyed that attraction a lot. You can either go through the "Lazy River" attraction while on a provided raft, or you can swim through it. During my trip to the water parks, I chose to both swim through and use a raft on the "Lazy River" attraction. The water is very cold and refreshing to each and every single person who steps into that attraction. In this chapter, Perry, Pinky, and the two other animal agents will enjoy this attraction as they go through the entire river, that encircles the entire water park.**

 **I'm very glad that I got this chapter done within only a couple of days since I posted the last one. Just 2 more chapters after this, and I'll reach 140 chapters in total. Pretty soon, I'll reach my goal of 178 chapters in total by the end of this story. Once the story, I can finally focus on my other stories including, "The Summer Cruise" and "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere". Also, I'm pleased to announce that I scored 83% on my recent basic electricity safety test in college. I'm so proud of my myself. Well, let's just begin chapter 138 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky walked away from the tall mountain structure and went out to look for another attraction to enjoy in "Blizzard Beach". As they did, they noticed two other animal agents walk by. Those two animal agents were none other than Darren the Dog, and Randal the Raccoon...

"Hey Perry!" said Randal, "Hey Pinky!"

"How's Blizzard Beach so far?!" asked Darren, "Is it as fun as you thought it would be?"

"Oh yeah." said Perry, "You bet it is!"

"I loved the Summit Plummet attraction." said Pinky to Darren, "What did you go down on, Darren?"

"I didn't go down a very intense attraction yet." replied Darren, "Randal and I just got off the Lazy River attraction."

"The Lazy River?" asked Pinky, "What's that?"

"It's a slow moving attraction where you swim or sit on a raft through a long, wide river." replied Darren, "You have the option to use different sized rafts or just swim or float through the river. The river is full of cold water and a current moves everyone along. The river is very wide and it encircles the entire water park!"

"That sounds like a very relaxing attraction." said Perry, "Want to give it a try, Pinky?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Pinky, "Darren, Randal, would you two care to join us?"

"Yes, yes we would." said Darren, "Come on, Randal. Let's enjoy some flotation relaxation again."

And with that, the four animal agents made their way towards one of the entrances of the "Lazy River". The entrance simply consisted of a couple of steps leading down into the main body of the entire river attraction. Hundreds of random guests were entering and exiting the river, swimming, and floating through the massive river.

"I'm going to use a raft during the entire round." said Perry, as he grabbed a raft from a pile nearby, "What about you, Pinky?"

"Nah, I'm just going to swim through the river." said Pinky, as he stepped down into the river, "It'll be a good exercise for me."

"What about you, Darren?" asked Perry, as he stepped into the river with his raft, "Are you going to use a raft or swim through the river?"

"I'm going for the raft." said Darren, as he grabbed a yellow raft, "I'm going to take advantage of being lazy in the Lazy River."

"So am I." said Randal, as he grabbed a raft from a nearby pile, "I'm going to be lazy in the Lazy River as well."

And with that, the four animal agents took off down the entire length of the "Lazy River". The river's current carried them slowly down all the river. Pinky swam through the whole thing, being careful not to bump into any random guests or rafts as he did so. During the trip through the raft, the four animal agents passed very colorful scenery, as well as hidden sprinklers spraying cold water onto passing guests...

"Hey, that's too cold!" said Perry, as he got sprayed with the water, "Come on! Really?!"

"That's so hilarious, Perry!" said Pinky, as he giggled over Perry getting sprayed, "That is so funny."

"No, it's not funny!" said Perry, "Stop laughing, Pinky."

Pinky tried his best to hold his laughter in. As he did, Darren and Randal dodged the nearby sprinklers, avoiding the cold water. The rest of the journey took a total of 20 minutes to go around the entire water park. During the journey, Perry, Darren, and Randal did their best to control their rafts, trying to avoid bumping into any other rafts. Pinky kept on swimming and floating throughout the long journey. Finally, after the 20 minutes passed, the four animal agents finally made it back to the entrance and exit steps on the left side of the river. The four animal agents climbed out of the river. As they did, Darren, Randal, and Perry placed their rafts back into the pile near the river. After that, the four animal agents walked away from the river...

"Well, that was pretty relaxing..." said Perry, "Except for when I got sprayed, that is."

"Well, at least it's over now." said Pinky, "What can we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but Darren and I are going to find another water slide to go down on." said Randal, "I'll see you and Perry later."

"We'll meet up with each other at lunchtime." said Darren, "See you guys later."

"Have fun, Darren." said Perry, "Have fun too, Randal."

And with that, Darren and Randall walked away from where Perry and Pinky were standing. Once they were gone, Perry and Pinky made their way towards another water slide attraction...

 **Well, that concludes this chapter. It looks like Perry, Pinky, Randal, and Darren really enjoyed the "Lazy River", didn't they? Oh yes, yes they did. The attraction might not have fast or thrilling like the first few water slide attractions, but it sure was a lot of fun to enjoy. And now, Randal and Darren went off to find another attraction to enjoy, leaving Perry and Pinky alone again. And on that good note, I just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will be all about another fast water slide attraction. This one is called "Downhill Douple Dipper".**

 **This is another water slide that's made up of two slides, right next to each other. Here, guests have the option to race each other while going down the enlclosed water slide tube. Rafts are provided for this slide, and it's very fun to go down. I only went down it once in real life, but I still had a lot of fun on it. I wanted to go down it again, but the lines got too big. Dissapointing, isn't it? Oh yes, yes it is. But hey, at least Perry and Pinky will be down it in the next chapter. They get to enjoy something that I might never get to enjoy again.**

 **That's all going to occur in chapter 139 of this story. I hope that you all liked this 138th chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. But for now, I'm afraid its time for us all to move on to chapter 139 of this story. We have a lot more attractions in "Blizzard Beach" to enjoy, and so little time to do it all. But for now, we have to move on. I'm sorry, but I can't stay and chat with you all. It'll just waste your valuable time and keep you from enjoying the rest of this story. Well, let's move on rock chapter 139 of this magical musical story!**


	139. Chapter 139: Downhill Double Dipper

**Well fellow readers, I'm back once again. After a long time of not updating this story or any of my other stories, I'm finally back on track once again. After a few days of this new chapter being uploaded as well as the posting of chapter 140, you can expect my other stories, including "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere", and "Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Musical". Once my Disney story is up to 150 chapters, I'll finally post chapter 24 of my story, "The Summer Cruise". But for now, you can enjoy chapter 139 of this very long story.**

 **In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky, along with Darren the Dog, and Randal the Raccoon, all took a ride in the slow-moving attraction known as the "Lazy River". In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall ride down the water slide attraction called "Downhill Double Dipper". This racing water slide attraction consists of 2 side-by-side 50-feet high tube slides that both head downward towards a pool at the very bottom. Guests can either choose to race each other while going down the two slides or just go down it for the sake of having lots of fun.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter got delayed for a long time. I've been very busy without even more classwork, practical projects, and tests at my local college. But now, until I have more work to do again, I'm back on track with my writing. Who will win the race in this chapter? Will it be Perry who wins? Will it be Pinky who wins? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 139 of this magical musical story!**

Perry and Pinky walked around morthe sections of "Blizzard Beach" for a while, searching for another water slide attraction to enjoy. A few minutes later, Perry and Pinky noticed a queue line for another attraction. This one was called "Downhill Double Dipper" and it was another water slide that was all about racing. The water slide attraction consisted of 2 50-feet side-by-side tubular water slides, each one both leading down into a massive pool at the very bottom. The wait time was only about 45 minutes long.

"Hey, let's go on that!" said Perry, pointing to the water slide attraction, "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Well, I don't know about that..." said Pinky, "It looks like another water slide attraction about racing. I'm not a fan of putting competition in a Walt Disney World ride."

"Oh, come on, Pinky!" said Perry, "I'm sure it'll be loads of fun. I bet that I'll beat you to the bottom before you make it!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Pinky, suddenly rising up to the challenge, "I bet I can beat YOU, Perry!"

"We'll see about that!" said Perry, as he and Pinky ran over to the end of the line, "If I win, I get to choose the next attraction. If you win, you get to choose the next one."

"Perry, you've got yourself a deal." said Pinky, as he shook Perry's hand, "Let's grab a raft and let's do this."

And with that, Perry and Pinky waiting in the long line of hundreds of men, women, and children, all waiting to go down the two slides. As they got closer to the very top platform of the water slide, Perry and Pinky each picked up a yellow inner tube tract from a massive pile of them nearby. After 15 more minutes of waiting in line, Perry and Pinky fianlly made it up to the top platform of the attraction. Perry chose to go down the slide on the right, and Pinky chose to go down the slide on the left. Perry and Pinky positioned their rafts on small conveyor belts on front of the beginning of the slide, and sat down on them, holding on to the small blue handles on the sides of the rafts...

"Alright..." said a female lifeguard, as she sat down in front of a small control panel, "Please keep your hands on the blue handles at all times to prevent falling off during the ride. Also, please wait until you reach the bottom of the slide before stepping up, and please lean back at all times during the journey down as you might hit your head on the tube above you. Other than that, enjoy the ride! You're going down on 3...2...1!"

And with that, the female lifeguard pushed a green button on the control panel. The small conveyor belts pushed the rafts into the beginning of the slide, and down they went. "WHOOSH!", Perry and Pinky sped down the two tubular sides, enjoying the race. However, due to it being dark inside the tubular side, neither Perry or Pinky knew who was in the lead...

"HORRAY!" yelled Perry, as he sped down the 50-foot tall slide, "THIS IS DARK AND AWESOME AT THE SAME TIME!"

"YIPPEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Pinky, as he held on tight o the blue handles on his raft, "I'M HAVING LOTS OF FUUUUUUN!"

And with that, "SPLASH!", Perry and Pinky's yellow rafts finally made it to the bottom of the slide, exiting the tubular side structure at the very bottom. To Perry's surprise, Pinky was the first one to land on the pool, wining the race...

"Well Perry, I won!" said Pinky, as he and Perry stepped off their rafts and dragged the out of the pool, "I told you that I would win!"

"Good job, Pinky." said Perry, as he and Pinky climbed out of the pool, "You won the race. That means you get to pick the next water slide attraction that we go on."

"Oh, you bet I do!" said Pinky, "Come on, let's get out of here and go look for one."

And with that Perry and Pinky both handed their yellow inner tube rafts to a nearby cast member. That cast member was placing all returned rafts onto a conveyor belt. That conveyor belt would carry all returned rafts all the way up to the top area of the water slide, where more guests would grab them and use them for their own turn down the slides. As for Perry and Pinky, they both made their way out of the attraction's exit area and they went off to find another water slide attraction to enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Once again, it was a little short, but it was all I could come up with for now. Pinky won the race and Perry came in second place. I bet none of you were expecting that, huh? No, no you weren't. Well, now that this chapter is over, it's time for us all to move on to another chapter of this wonderful story. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on another water slide attraction called "Snow Stormers". What is this upcoming** **attraction about? Is it a lot of fun to go down on?**

 **Well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out for yourself. Once again, I refuse to spoil anything for you all. It'll not be a very nice thing to do. Also, I still want to aplogize to you all for the delay in this chapter being posted. And with a possible trip to "Walt Disney World" coming up, as well as Thanksgiving Day coming up, I've been very busy will collage work and classes lately. But I promise you all, that I will keep on trying to write and post more chapters, and maybe get up to 150 chapters or more before the year 2016 ends.**

 **Also, before I go, I would like to thank four wonderful "FanFiction" authors, "FanficFan920", "TheDisneyFan365", "** **Quanktumspirit", and "Nightflame203" for reviewing my most recent chapters of this story. They've been so paitent and supportive of my story along with many other readers and reviewers of "FanFiction". They've all been so supportive to me and I must thank them all for that. I don't think I would've gotten this far without anyone's support. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 140 of this magical musical story!**


	140. Chapter 140: Snow Stormers

**Well readers, this is a big step for me, isn't it? This story has finally reached up to 140 chapters. That is a big accomplishment for me. Now, I only have about 38 chapters left to go before fianlly reaching my goal of this story being 178 chapters long. After I upload 10 more chapters, I'll be updating my other stories, including "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere", and, "Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Musical". And once this story is fianlly over, I'll be updating my story, "The Summer Cruise". But for now, let's get ready for chapter 140 of this story.**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank every single one of you readers and reviewers for helping me get this far. I never would have gotten this far if it weren't for the support and reviews from all of you fellow readers and reviewers. It feels great to be getting close to the bed of this story after many months of updates. It all started in May of 2015 and I've been updating this story ever since then. I feel amazing and wonderful that I've made it this far. And now, I just have 10 more chapters to go before I reach 150 of them!**

 **I feel so happy and I just can't get over it! Although, I do have to focus on college classwork and homework more than I focus on "FanFiction". So, I'll be trying to upload chapters on days I have no collage classes on. That way, I'll balance out my college courses and my stories here on "FanFiction". It'll really help me out a lot. Well, I hope you all like this chapter. In it, Perry and Pinky will go on a water slide attraction called "Snow Stormers". Well, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 140 of this magical musical story!**

Perry and Pinky walked past multiple water slides while looking for another one to go down on. Since Pinky won the race on the last one, he got the privilege of choosing the next atttrraction that he and Perry would go on. After 5 more minutes of looking around, an attraction called "Snow Stormers" caught Pinky's eye...

"Hey Perry, look over there." said Pinky, pointing to the queue outisde the main part of the attraction, "It's a water slide called Snow Stormers! Since I get to choose the next slide, I say we go on that one!"

"Snow Stormers?!" asked Perry, "What kind of a water slide is that?"

"I saw it on a commercial once." replied Pinky, "Its a water slide where you go down on it with a rubber shield-shaped raft. There's a total of three different curved slides, each one a total of 350 feet long. But don't worry, none of them are steep like Summit Plummet or Slush Gusher."

"It sounds like fun." said Perry, "Let's go then before the lines get too long."

And with that, Perry and Pinky headed towards the queue of the attraction. It was only a 45 minute wait for any of the three slides. After 15 minutes of waiting in line, Perry and Pinky each grabbed a rubber sled-snapped raft from a female cast member that was standing by a conveyor belt that was carrying them up to the high part of the queue. Perry and Pinky then carried their rubber rafts with them all the way through the rest of the queue. They were both only 30 more minutes away from reaching the beginning part of the three slides. Each one of the three slides had its own set of curves and dips. Needless to say, it all looked pretty impressive to Perry, Pinky, and all of the other guests waiting in line. Not only that, but just like the last water slide, guests had the option to either race each other down the slides, or just go down them for the sake of having fun.

"Pinky, let's race." said Perry, as he and Pinky got closer to the top of all three slide paths, "If I win, I get to choose our next water slide attraction to enjoy. If you win, then you get to pick the next water slide attraction again."

"Alright, it's a deal, Perry." said Pinky, "But I bet I'm going to win again!"

"Oh yeah?!" asked Perry, now even more determined to win, "We'll see about that, Pinky!"

After 30 more minutes of waiting in line, Perry and Pinky both reached the top of the slides. Perry chose the slide on the very right. Pinky chose the slide in the middle. Once Perry and Pinky got into position at the tops of the slides, the female lifeguard game them the signal that it was okay to go down. And with that, "WHOOSH!", Perry and Pinky took off speeding down the slides, each one going down in a different direction than the other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Perry with joy and excitement, "THIS IS BETTER THAN THE LAST SLIDE WITH ALL OF THESE CURVES!"

"I LOVE THIS SLIIIIIIIIIDE!" yelled Pinky with adrenaline in his voice, "THIS IS SO FULL OF CURVES AND DIPS! ITS BETTER THAN THE LAST SLIDE. HORRAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Perry and Pinky's slides both went off in different directions, each with a different set of curves and dips, all leading down into a landing pool at the very bottom. Each slide was a total of 350 feet long, and was a lot of in to go down on. Needless to say, Perry and Pinky enjoyed every single second of it. At that end, "SPLASH!", Perry and Pinky both made it to the end of their slides, both landing into the huge pool at the very bottom. Perry made it down to the bottom first, followed by Pinky. Perry officially won the race this and Pinky both swam to the edge of the pool and stood up on the concrete steps. Perry and Pinky stepped out of the pool, dragging thier sled-shaped rubber rafts behind them. Perry and Pinky both handed the rafts to a female cast member, who placed the rubber rafts on a conveyor belt that carried them up to the area near the top of the water slides...

"YAY!" exclaimed Perry, "I won! I won the race, Pinky! I get to choose the next water slide we go on!"

"Well done, Perry." said Pinky, giving Perry a high-five, "So, since you won, which water slide shall we go on next?"

"I don't know..." replied Perry, "Let's go find one to enjoy!"

"Great idea, Perry!" said Pinky, "Let's not waste anymore time and go look for one!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky exited the area around the bottom of the, "Snow Stormers" attraction. They then walked away from the exit area and went off to find another water slide attraction to enjoy together...

 **Well everyone, that concludes this chapter. And it looks like Perry one the race this time. I bet none of you were expecting another water slide race to happen, were you? No, no you weren't. Well, that's all I'm posting for today. Unless I change my mind, the next chapter of this wonderful story will be uploaded tomorrow on November 8th, 2016. That day is also Election Day for the United States of America. I have no idea who will win the presidency, but we'll all just have to wait and see! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter very much. I worked hard on it.**

 **Well, I'm sorry for posting this chapter a few days late. Well, it looks like Donald Trump is our new United States President. I hope he does great things for my country like he promised. Anyways, I'm sorry for this chapter being delayed again. I've been studying hard for two upcoming college exams. I hope I pass them both. I don't want to fail and have to retake the course. That would stink, wouldn't it? Oh yes, yes it would. Well, it looks like Perry won the race against Pinky this time. So now, he gets to choose the next water slide attraction that they'll both go on.**

 **What will the next attraction be? What kind of water slide is it? Is it a very popular one? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself. Once again, I refuse to spoil any of it for you all. Well, I'm so glad that I have chapter 140 uploaded. I never thought that I would get this far on "FanFiction" but I did! I worked hard, and this is what I get. Now, I just have 38 chapters left before completing this story for good. Well, it's time for us all to move on once again. Let not waste any more time and move on to chapter 140 of this magical musical story!**


	141. Chapter 141: Runoff Rapids

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. I'm sorry For not updating this story in a while. Recently, I've uploaded a new story called "Skullduggery Island", based on the virtual island of the same name, located on a website called, " .". But I won't be updating it for a while, along my with other stories including, "Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Musical", "Nancy Drew: Myster of Nowhere", and, "The Summer Cruise". I've decided to try to finish this story first as it it's the biggest story I've ever written. If I can, I'll TRY to update one of my other stories or two.**

 **But for now, it's this story that'll be updated the most. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky had a race on the water slide attraction called "Snow Stormers". Perry won the race and he got to choose which water slide attraction that he and Pinky would go on next. In this chapter, Perry and pinky shall go down a water slide complex of three inner tube water slides called "Runoff Rapids". Each one of these three water slides are different and they all start from the top of the "Mount Gushmore" structure.**

 **Which of the there water slides will Perry and Pinky choose to go down on? Will Perry and Pinky have a lot of fun? Well, you'll just have to read and find out yourself. I'm not going to spoil it for you all now. It'll ruin all of the fun, wouldn't it? Yes, yes it would. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been busy with collage homework, classwork, and two upcoming exams I have to take. But for now, let's all begin chapter 141 of this magical musical story.**

After a few minutes of walking, Perry and Pinky noticed an atttraciton called Runoff Rapids". Perry smiled and pointed to the attraction queue and sign...

"Hey look!" said Perry, "Its Runoff Rapids!"

"Runoff Rapids?" asked Pinky, "What kind of a water slide is that?"

"It's not just one water slide..." said Perry, as he and Pinky walked over to the queue, "Its three water slides combined into one complex attraction!"

"Three water slides?!" exclaimed Pinky, "That sounds like fun."

"Well, since I get to choose the next water slide, I say that we go on Runoff Rapids!" said Perry, "Come on, lets go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both ran to the queue enterance area of the "Runoff Rapids" water slide attraction. There was currently a 45 minute wait for that attraction. After 15 minutes of waiting in line, Perry and Pinky were each handed a yellow inner tube by a male cast member. After they each had an inner tube, Perry and Pinky made their way through the rest of the long line, slowly making their way to the top platform of the water slide attraction...

"Well, which water slide are you going to choose, Pinky?" asked Perry, "There's two open slides and one enclosed slide."

"I think I'll go down the enclosed water slide." replied Pinky, "It sounds the most exciting and suspenseful one of the three."

"I'll go down one of the open water slides." said Perry, "I'll just have to pick one of the two."

After 30 more minutes of waiting in line, Perry and Pinky finally made it up to the top platform of the water slide attraction. Up at the platform were the top of the three different water slides that guests could choose to go down. Pinky placed his inner tube on the small conveyor belt in front of the beginning of the enclosed water slide. Perry placed his inner tube on the small conveyor belt in front of the open water slide on the right. Once both of the signal lights turned green, "WHOOSH!", Perry and Pinky both sped down the slides.

"YAHOOOOOO!" exclaimed Pinky, as she sped down the enclosed water slide, "THIS IS SO DARK AND AMAZING!"

"HORRAAAAAAAY!" yelled Perry, as he sped down a curve on his open water slide, "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

Perry's inner tube went down a left curve, followed by a right curve, and two small dives before finally reaching the end of the slide, landing in a pool at the very bottom. Upon landing in the pool, Perry stepped off his inner tube, grabbed it, and made his way to the exit of the pool...

"Yay!" exclaimed Perry, as he stepped out of the pool, "That was awesome!"

At that very moment, "SPLASH!", Pinky came out of the enclosed water slide, landing in the pool at the very bottom as well. He smiled as he stepped off of his inner tube, and carried it behind him towards the exit of the pool...

"That was so exciting! It was so dark, that I was wondering which direction my inner tube was even going in!" said Pinky, as he stepped out of the pool, "Perry, you sure do know how to choose a very good water slide."

"Yes, yes I do." said Perry, as he and Pinky both handed thier inner tubes to a nearby cast member, "Well, what should we do next?"

"I don't know, but I'm in the mood for some relaxation." said Perry, "I think I need a break from these water slides."

"Good idea, Perry." said Pinky, "Come on, let's go find a place to relax for a while. I'm sure we'll fine some place to relax around here."

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked away from the exit area of the "Runoff Rapids" attraction. Once out of the exit area, Perry and Pinky walked back towards the center of "Blizzard Beach" to find a attraction that was all about relaxing. It was now 11:00am in the morning and the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless light-blue sky. The day was going very well and was to get even better later in the day...

 **And that concludes this 141th chapter of this story. Once again, I'm sorry for this chapter's delay. I've been really busy at college with classwork, homework, and two upcoming exams that I have to take. So, I've been studying for the exams, causing me to have no time to write or post more chapters of my stories here on "FanFiction". Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It might've been a little short once again, but it's all I could come up with. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall take a break from the water slides, and enjoy an attraction that's more relaxing.**

 **What is this relaxing attraction? Will Perry and Pinky enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would just be very rude of me, wouldn't it? Yes, yes it would. Also, I wanted to let you all know that since Thanksgiving Day is coming up, I won't be updating any chapters of my stories on that day since it's a family holiday. Thanksgiving Day is on November 24th, 2016 this year.**

 **So on that day, unless I have spare time, I'll be spending as much time as I can with my family instead of writing anything for "FanFiction". But in the morning on that day, I will be adding a Thanksgiving message to my main profile page. If I can though, I will be uploading the chapter either on that day or afterwards. Also, I hope a lot of you fellow readers and reviewers are voting for my new poll on my profile page. So far, I only got a few votes. But I want a lot more votes on that poll before the end of the year. And now, it's time for us all to move on. Let's move on to chapter 142 of this magical musical story.**


	142. Chapter 142: Melt-Away Bay Pool

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky went on a water slide attraction called "Runoff Rapids". Needles to say, Perry and Pinky had a lot of fun on that ride. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go enjoy a more relaxing attraction called "Melt-Away Bay Pool". This massive pool is located in the center of "Blizzard Beach". It's a one-acre long wave pool and it's good for children and adults of all ages. It's the perfect attraction for the whole family. So in this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall relax in it.**

 **Well, Thanksgiving is now over for me. I'm now back in college, working very hard in my courses. Soon, Christmas Day will be upon us and then, it'll be the New Year! Yep! Soon, it'll be 2017! And not only that, but I might be going on a trip to "Walt Disney World" for 5 to 6** **days after Christmas Day. It'll be lots of fun, and it might give me inspiration for future chapters. But for now, until that day comes around, let's get ready for this 142nd chapter of this very long story. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter got delayed. It was supposed to come out on the day after Thanksgiving. But due to family problems beyond my control, I had to delay this chapter for a while. Now, I'm back on track once again. Soon, this entire story will be over! That all sounds exciting, doesn't it? Yes, yes it does. Before we start, I just wanted to thank you all for motivating me to keep on writing chapters. Without you all, I couldn't have made it this far. Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's begin chapter 142 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky both made their way towards the center of the park. As they did, they both noticed a massive wave pool called "Melt-Away Bay Pool". The pool was an acre wide, and it had a shallow end and a deep end. Surrounding the pool were hundreds of beach chairs for guests to relax on, as well as private patios available for rent called "Polar Patios". Next to the pool on the right was a huge stack of yellow inner tubes that guests had the option to use. The water was chilled to 65 degrees Fahrenheit to allow guests to say cool in the hot summer heat. Needless to say, it was all very impressive.

"Hey, let's go in that pool over there." said Perry, pointing to it in the distance, "It looks relaxing enough."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Perry." said Pinky, "I read online that this pool is also a wave pool with waves coming on every 15 minutes."

"Come on!" said Perry, "The waves will only last for 5 minutes at a time anyway. Besides, we can always dive under the water when the waves start. That way, we won't get affected by them."

"Well...fine." said Pinky, "But at 12:00pm, I want to get out of there for lunch. It'll be lunchtime in 45 minutes."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." said Perry, "Now, let's go into the pool before its gets too crowded."

And with that, Perry and Pinky took off running towards the shallow end of the pool, running past dozens of guests relaxing in foldable beach chairs. They ran through the small area of sand surrounding the beach chairs, and ran into the pool. Once in the pool, Perry and Pinky began splashing each other as they stepped farther and farther into the pool.

Surrounding the pool was a realistic looking structure that resembled the cliffs of ice in the Antarctic. Hundreds of random guests were also inside the pool. Some diving underwater, while others were just swimming normally. Some guests were splashing each other, and others were floating around the pool on yellow inner tubes. Perry and Pinky spent about 15 minutes in the pool before suddenly, "HONK!", an air horn sound effect went off in the background.

"What's going on?!" asked Perry, "What's happening?"

"I think it's those waves I was telling you about..." said Pinky, pointing to the wall at the very back of the pool, "Look! They're starting up right now!"

"Alright Pinky, you know what do to." said Perry, "When a cave comes close to us, I'll give you the signal and we'll dive underwater."

"Okay..." said Pinky, "Let's do this."

And with that, a series of waves appeared from the back of the pool, moving all the way across the entire length of the pool, splashing hundreds of guests in it'S path. Perry and Pinky both dove underwater just before the first wave would hit them. They did this a total of 12 times right before each wave could hit them. After 5 minutes passed, the waves died down and all of the guests in the pool resumed with whatever they were doing before the waves hit.

"Woah, that was a close one..." said Pinky, "But I must admit, dodging those waves was a lot of fun."

"See, I told you that it would all work out, didn't I?" said Perry, "Didn't I tell you or what?!"

"Yes, yes you did." said Pinky, "Well, this is a lot of fun. We just have 30 more minutes in here before we go look for a place to get lunch."

And with that, Perry and Pinky spent 30 more minutes in the pool. Each time the waves came on, Perry and Pinky both got to work, diving underwater to dodge each and every single wave that went towards them. Soon, it was 12:00pm noon. Perry and Pinky both stepped out of the shallow end of the pool and made their way past all of the guests in beach chairs surrounding the area. They both then went to look for a place to have lunch at...

 **Well everyone, that's the end of this very relaxing and somewhat exciting chapter. Perry and Pinky sure enjoyed the "Melt-Away Bay Pool", didn't they? Oh yes, yes they did. The pool was very large and full of cold refreshing water. Not only that, but the pool also has automatic waves that activate every 15 minutes. Guests can choose to either swim in the pool or use inner tubes in it. Whenever I went into that pool, I always just swam in it. Needless to say, it was very cold and relaxing, especially on very hot summer days.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry of this chapter seemed a little short once again. Ever since these chapters taking place in "Blizzard Beach" started up, they've all seemed much shorter than the previous chapters that took place in the theme parks. But like I said before, it's all I can come up with for now until an opportunity for a more detailed chapter presents itself. Also, I promise to add another musical number to this story as soon as possible.** **In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy a nice big lunch at a restaurant called "Lottawatta Lodge".**

 **At the beginning of the next chapter, a shout out to another "FanFiction" author shall be included in the author's note at the top. I won't reveal the soon-to-be-mentioned author until the beginning of chapter 143 of this story. So for now, please do me a favor and review this chapter while you wait for the next chapter to be uploaded. Thank you all so much for your patience while waiting for this chapter to be posted. I really appreciate it. Well, let's not waste anymore time and move on to chapter 143 of this magical musical story...**


	143. Chapter 143: Lunch at Lottawatta Lodge

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky went for a nice swim in the "Melt-Away Bay Pool". As they did, they also both dodged the waves as they came on every 15 minutes. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky will take a break from water park attractions and enjoy a nice lunch. Their lunch will be enjoyed at a place called "Lottawatta Lodge". What will Perry and Pinky order? Is the food very good there? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.**

 **Before I begin this chapter, I would like to give a big thanks to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for sending me the menu information that I needed to complete this chapter. He acutally sent me this menu information a while ago even BEFORE I got up to or close to chapter 140. I needed the information in advance to write a chapter planning list. But now, I finally get to use this helpful information in this chapter. Without the help of "TheDisneyFan365", this chapter would not have been written. I hope that none of you get hungry while reading this chapter.**

 **I seem to have the habit of doing that every time I write a chapter all about food. So, I'm just letting you all know right now, that there is a lot of food mentioned in this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter got delayed for a while. I just celebrated by 19th birthday, so that got in the way of my writing schedule. But now, since it's all over, I'm back on track with the writing. And I promise you all to add another musical number very soon. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 143 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky both looked around for a place to eat lunch at. After 5 minutes of searching, they both found a counter service restaurant called "Lottawatta Lodge". Around the service counters were dozens of wooden tables and chairs, as well as white umbrellas covering each one. The cash register lines were kind of long, but they moved along very quickly. Perry and Pinky both chose a line and stood behind 14 other random guests...

"I wonder what I'm going to order..." said Perry, as he looked up a the menu, "They've got so many good options here."

"Hey, I know." said Pinky, "It'll be tough for me to decide, too."

After 15 minutes of waiting in line, it was Perry and Pinky's turn to order their lunch. The male cashier smiled and looked down at Perry and Pinky as they got ready to order...

"Hello and welcome to Lottawatta Lodge." said the male cashier, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, I would like a Black Diamond Burger with French fries." said Perry, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of apple juice. And for dessert, I'll have a cheesecake slice."

The cashier nodded and typed up the order on his electronic cash register screen. As he did, Pinky decided on what he wanted to order...

"For me, I'll have an order of 8 Chicken Breast Nuggets with French fries." said Pinky, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of chocolate milk. For dessert, I'll have a chocolate chip cookie."

"Alright..." said the male cashier, as he printed up a receipt with the words, "Free For OWCA Agents" typed on the back, "Just show this receipt to a cook behind the counter to make sure he or she gives you the right order."

Perry took the receipt and nodded. He and Pinky proceeded to the metal counter in front of them. After 5 more minutes of waiting, a female cook handed them their trays with their lunch orders. Perry showed the cook the receipt. Perry and Pinky then grabbed thier trays and walked away from the counter. They then walked over to a table in the outside seating area. They found a table right next to a flower bed. They both sat down and began to eat thier meals. At that very moment, another animal agent walked up to them. This animal agent was none other than Andy the Alligator. He was carrying a tray with a hot dog, an order of French fries, a bottle of "Sprite", and a fudge brownie...

"Hey guys!" said Andy, as he sat down at the table with Perry and Pinky, "How's Blizzard Beach?!"

"Well, its pretty nice." replied Perry, as he took a bite of his burger, "But I kind of prefer the theme parks a little more."

"Me too." said Pinky, as he ate a chicken nugget, "Blizzard Beach is nice, but there's no Fast Pass lines here like in the theme parks."

"Hey, would you mind if I have lunch with you guys?" asked Andy, as he placed his tray down, "I have my own lunch and everything."

"Yeah, sure." said Perry, "Its no problem at all."

And with that, Perry, Pinky, and Andy enjoyed their lunches at the table. At 12:45pm, they were all finally finished. They got up, threw all the trash away, and placed the empty trays in a tray collection area...

"Yummy, that was so good." said Perry, "But I'm so full, that I can't eat another bite."

"Me too." said Pinky, "Food from Walt Disney World sure is filling."

"I agree 100 percent." said Andy, "Well, I'm off to go on Summit Plummet. You guys want to come with me?"

"Nah, we're good." said Perry, "Pinky and I are going to find something else to do."

"Well, alright then." said Andy, "You two have fun."

"We will." said Pinky, "We'll see you later!"

And with that, Andy the Alligator walked away from the area around "Lottawatta Lodge". Perry and Pinky then walked off to go find another attraction to go have fun on. It was now 12:50pm in the afternoon, and "Blizzard Beach" would close in 5 hours and 10 minutes...

 **Yummy! Wasn't that chapter so delicious? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? Delicious?! I just wanted to make a little joke there. I'm so funny at times, aren't I? Yes, yes I' am. Well, sorry to say, but that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it's mostly Perry and Pinky ordering lunch, but it's all I could come up with for this chapter. Also, I bet none of you were expecting Andy the Alligator to appear in this chapter. But he did and he jointed Perry and Pinky for lunch! But now, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 144 of this story.**

 **Once again, I'm very sorry for this chapter getting delayed for a while. Not only did I have to celebrate my 19th brithday, but I also had to study for an upcoming exam on December 12th, as well as registration for the next few courses I have to take in college. It'll be tough, but I'll get it all done in time. Once I do, I can look forward to Christmas Eve, as well as Christmas Day. And who knows, maybe I'll be going on a trip to "Disney World" after Christmas Day!**

 **That possible trip might give me some possible inspiration for future chapters of this story. But until that date of departure to "Disney World" arrives, I'll continue to post as many chapters as possible before 2016 ends. I actually plan to get up to a least 150 chapters or more before the New Year begins. If I do, it'll be a big accomplishment for me. Anyways, thank you all for being very paitent with me between chapter uploads. I really appreciate it as I do my best to post chapters. Well, I'm afriad it's time to move on. Let's move on to chapter 144 of this magical musical story!**


	144. Chapter 144: Hot, Hot, Hot!

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Andy had a nice filling lunch at "Lottawatta Lodge". After lunch, Andy went off to another section of the park. In this chapter, after a very long time, a musical number will take place. This song being used in this chapter is from an old "Disney Sing Along Songs" VHS tape from the 1990s that took place in "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". This song is called, "Hot, Hot, Hot!". In the tape, the song was performed by Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and the others.**

 **I really haven't used a musical number in a while. So now, I've decided that before 2017 comes around, to add one to this story once again. Also, I apologize for this chapter being delayed again. I have two upcoming exams that I've been studying for, and I really want a good grade on both exams. I'm also pleased to say that I'm now just 6 chapters away from reaching 150 chapters of this story before the year 2017 starts up. But for now, we have this long awaited chapter with a musical number to enjoy.**

 **Before we begin, I must thank "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920", for sending me the song lyrics for this chapter to be completed. This story really has grown a lot since the first chapter was posted on May 25th, 2015. It grew from only 1 chapter to 143 chapters. With this one added, it's a total of 144 chapters. Yes, I admit the last few chapters do seem a little bit short, but it's really all I can come up with in chapters taking place in a water park like "Blizzard Beach". But I promise to have longer chapters put up very soon. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 144 of this magical musical story...**

As Perry and Pinky walked away from "Lottawatta Lodge", they both noticed a crowd of guests gathered around a wooden stage. It was set up a few few away from the "Melt-Away Bay Pool". Everyone surrounding the stage was cheering loudly for an upcoming music performance that played every day at 1:45pm...

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Perry, "There's a huge crowd around that stage over there."

"I don't know..." said Pinky, "Let's go see!"

Perry and Pinky ran off to the stage area. Once in the area, they both squeezed through the crowd and made it to the front of the crowd, in front of the stage. As the crowd got bigger and bigger, an announcement came over the park's intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." said the pre-recorded voice, "Disney's Blizzard Beach water park is proud to present, Mickey Mouse and his friends performing, Hot, Hot, Hot!"

And with that, the curtain of the stage opened up and the live music band onstage began to play the music for the song. Everyone began clapping their hands, and so did Perry and Pinky...

"I love random musical numbers staged by Disney theme parks!" said Perry, "The last one in Hollywood Studios was very impressive!"

"Yes, yes it was." said Pinky, "Let's hope this one is just as good."

And with that one final thought in mind, the musical number performance began. Everyone cheered as all of the classic Disney costumed characters appeared on stage...

 _(The music band plays music in the background. Costumed characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto appear on the stage, wearing colorful beach outfits. They all dance, sing, and perform the musical number...)_

 _Goofy (singing): Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Daisy Duck (talking): Oh man, it's hot out here! It must be at least 900 degrees in the shade._

 _Mickey Mouse (singing): Me mind on fire, me soul on fire,_

 _Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _All the people, all around me,_

 _Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _What to do, when I'm like this,_

 _Is it sweet, I can't resist!_

 _We need a party song,_

 _A fundamental jam!_

 _Minnie Mouse (singing): So we go rhum, rhum, rhum, rhum, yeah..._

 _Yeah rhum, rhum, rhum, rhum..._

 _Feeling hot hot hot, you feeling hot too?_

 _Feeling hot hot hot, I feeling very hot_

 _Donald Duck (singing): See people rocking, hear people chanting,_

 _Feeling hot hot hot, c'mon now!_

 _Keep up this spirit, Come on let's hear it_

 _Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _(The entire crowd begins to clap their hands in rhythm to the song...)_

 _Daisy Duck (singing): It's in the air, Celebration time!_

 _Is it sweet, captivate your mind!_

 _We need a party song,_

 _This fundamental jam!_

 _All (singing): So we go rhum, rhum, rhum, rhum..._

 _Yeah rhum, rhum, rhum, rhum..._

 _Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _Oh man, feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _Doand Duck (singing): Feeling hot hot hot!_

 _Daisy Duck (singing): Oh no, my footsies are so hot!_

 _All (singing): Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _Pluto (singing): Arf, arf, arf, arf, art!_

 _Goofy (takking, almost falling over): Wait a second. Oh sorry lady, didn't mean to step on you, you know._

 _All (singing): Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Mickey Mouse (talking): I'm going to join this!_

 _All (singing): Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Minnie Mouse (talking): That's good!_

 _All (singing): Ole ole ole ole!_

 _Goofy (talking): I need some water now. Can't sing this hot, You're absolutely right it's hot._

 _I will say... oh we not going to sing now?_

 _All (singing): Feeling hot, hot, hot!_

 _(The band stops playing the music in the background. Everyone cheers for the performance as each one of the costumed characters take a bow. The curtains close...)_

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" cheered Perry, "YAHOO!"

"Well done, everyone!" cheered Pinky, "Well done!"

As the curtains closed up, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." said the pre-recorded announcement over the intercom, "Thank you all for joining us on our performance of Hot, Hot, Hot! Please clear the area carefully and enjoy the rest of our day here st Disney's Blizzard Beach water park."

"Well, that was fun." said Perry, as the crowd cleared up, "Let's go find something else to do for fun."

"You said it, Perry." said Pinky, "We have a lot of time left to kill before the park closes. Let's go..."

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked away from the area, and left to go find something else to do for fun. It was already 1:50pm in the afternoon and the park would close in 4 hours and 10 minutes...

 **YAY! That was spectacular? Wasn't that musical number just magnificent? Yes, yes it was. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it while it lasted. I took a while to write it because I had to include all of those lyrics in this chapter. Well, that was our long awaited musical number chapter. I'm sorry for not having one for a while, but now you all got another one to enjoy until the next musical number chapter is written. I don't know that that will be, but I hope for it to be soon.**

 **But for now, it's time for us to conclude this chapter. It was nice while it lasted, but we have a lot more attractions left to see in "Blizzard Beach". And once again, I'm so happy that I'm only 6 chapters away, from reaching 150 of them before 2017. A few days after New Years Day of 2017, I'll continue updating this story. You see, I'm getting closer and closer to my goal. I'm not that far from my current goal, but I'm not super close to that goal either. It's very tough to reach the goal, but I'm working hard on it**

 **After I reach 150 chapters, I'll need to post just 28 more chapters reach my goal of 178 chapters of this story. Once this story is over, can focus on getting the other chapters of my other story uploaded. My other story is called "Regular Show: The Great Birthday Vacation". Well everyone, it's time for us all to move on once again. We have so much more left to cover before this story is over. Happy New Year, everyone! Let's all proceed to chapter 145 of this magical musical story...**


	145. Chapter 145: Chairlift

**Well everyone, I, GiovanniGo, am back one again! Yep, I'm back after a long time of not updating this story. As you can see, the new year just started up and I've been getting adjusted after I returned from my vacation to "Walt Disney World". It was an amazing 5-day trip, ending with a bang! A literal bang, that is. I was at the "Magic Kingdom" theme park when it officially became midnight on New Year's Eve. Fireworks went off like crazy, beginning the brand new year of 2017. Since it's now 2017, I can finally begin a whole new year of writing here on "FanFiction"!**

 **Well, since I'm back, allow me to get you ready for this long awaited chapter. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky all** **enjoyed a live musical performance of "Hot, Hot, Hot", sung by all of the classic Disney characters. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on a short but fun attraction called the "Chairlift". It's a ski life attraction that guests can use to get up to the top of the tall mountain structure to ride any of the three slides that are up there. I've been on it a couple of times while in "Blizzard Beach", and I enjoyed it a little. It's not a fast ride, but it's a very high one.**

 **Once this chapter is over, there will be only 5 chapters left until I reach a total of 150 chapters for this story. After that is accomplished, I'll have 28 chapters left before FINALLY ending my story with a grand total of 178 chapters. The day that all happens will be the happiest day of my life (here on "FanFiction", of course). But for now, we must get ready and begin this long-awaited 145th chapter. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 145 of this magical musical story...**

"Well, what can we do now?" asked Perry, "We've already been on all of the big water slides and the only thing left to go on is slides and pools for little kids."

"Well, we could try the Chairlift." said Pinky, "We haven't don't that, yet."

"The Chairlift?" asked Perry, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"It's similar to a ski lift on a snowy mountain." said Pinky, "It takes guests all the any up to the top of the mountain structure!"

"Cool!" said Perry, "Come on, let's go on it!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked towards the entrance queue of the "Chairlift" attraction loading area. Each one of the cars could hold up to about 2 or 3 guests at a time. Perry and Pinky found the start of the queue and waited in line behind 44 other random guests...

"Great, a long line." said Pinky, slightly frustrated, "This is not good."

"Oh Pinky, just be paitent!" said Perry, "We have to wait in line like everyone else."

"Okay, fine..." said Pinky, "I'll be patient."

Perry nodded in reply. After 35 minutes of waiting in line, it was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to get on the next available "Chairlift' ride car. A cast cast member directed them to stand on a yellow line behind the next available ride car. As they did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom...

"Attention passengers. For your safety, please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times." said the male voice over the intercom, "Secure all loose articles, as they're s huge chance they might fall out during the ride. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, using flash photography, or the use of video recoding during your trip up to the top of the mountain. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy your ride."

And with that, a lap bar automatically came down over Perry and Pinky, locking into place in front of them. The ride car then slowly went up to a height of 90-feet. As it did, Perry and Pinky looked out into the distance. They saw the peak of the "Tree of Life" from "Animal Kingdom" in the distance, as well as the peak of Cinderella Castle in "Magic Kingdom". Perry and Pinky could see all of "Blizzard Beach" below them...

"Wow, I can see all of Blizzard Beach below us!" said Perry, "Isn't this great, Pinky?"

"Yes, yes it is." said Pinky, "I can see everything from up here."

"Me too." said Perry, "Look! I can see Lottawatta Lodge over there on the right!"

"And I think I see the Downhill Double Dipper on the left over there..." said Pinky, "Its really nice-looking from up here."

"I know, this is amazing!" said Perry, "View of the park is just as good as the massive view from the top of Expedition Everest!" said Perry, "Anyways, I've never been on a chairlift ride before."

"Well, it's good that we get to exprieance one now." said Pinky, "Anyways, I think the ride is almost over."

Indeed, Pinky was right. The ride was almost over. As the ride car approached the exit area at the top of the mountain structure, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom system...

"Attention passengers, you're approaching the unloading area." said the vocie over the intercom, "When the lap bar rises up above your head, please watch your head and step, and quickly exit out of the unloading area to your right. Don't stand in front of the unloading area, as these ride cars continuously move along the route. And please, watch your children as you exit the ride. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day here at Disney's Blizzard Beach water park."

And with that, the car made it to the unloading area and the lap bar rose up. Perry and Pinky quickly jumped out of the ride car and exited to the left. They were now on the top of the tall mountain structure in the center of the "Blizzard Beach". It was now 2:15pm...

"Wow, that was short but fun." said Perry, "Hey, I'm thinking of taking the Summit Plummet slide down to the bottom. Want to come down with me?"

"Nah, I'll go down Slush Gusher instead." said Pinky, "It has a shorter line than Summit Plummet."

"Okay..." said Perry, "I'll meet you down at the bottom!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both went down on their desired water slides. Perry went down "Summit Plummet" and Pinky went down "Slush Gusher". Once they both made it to the bottom, Perry and Pinky both went off to find something else to do on the "Blizzard Beach" water park...

 **And that was chapter 145 for you all. Yeah, I know, it's a little short. I'm sorry if it seems very short, but it's all I can come up with for now. In the next chapter of this story, Perry and Pinky will run into another animal agent and get some ice cream together. Who is this other animal agent? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it for you all now. If I did that, this story wouldn't be full of surprise, would it? No, no it would not. So for now, just read this chapter a post a review for it.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while. Like I said before, I went to "Walt Disney World" for a 5-day vacation, so it got in the way. I also had winter break, so it also got in the way too. My goal is to finish this story before the end of 2017. If I finish it by May 25th, 1017, it'll be EXACTLY 2 years since I first started writing this story. I can't believe either! It's been almost 2 years since I posted the very first chapter on My 25th, 2015. That's a long time, isn't it? Yes, yes it is.**

 **Well, that's all I have for now. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but we still have a long way to go before we reach the end. We have over 30 chapters left to go and I'm very excited about moving on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. The next chapter of this story will be uploaded in a couple of days or so. But for now, this chapter is comming to a close. Well, it's time for us all to move on now. Let's all move on to chapter 145 of this magical musical story.**


	146. Chapter 146: IC Expeditions

**Ah, another day, another chapter. That's what I always say. It's now time for another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky rode the "Chairlift" attraction. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky will run into another animal agent and get some ice cream with him. This animal agent is none other than Barren the Beaver. What kind of ice cream will Perry, Pinky, and Barren have? Will it taste very delicious? What is the name of the place to get ice cream from? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.**

 **I'm sorry if these last few chapters have been a little shorter than most chapters. I just can't make big chapters for most of the attractions located in "Blizzard Beach". When I write the chapters for the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park, some of them will be a little shorter than others, But pretty soon, I'll be back to writing very long chapters of this story. But until that time comes around, let's continue to enjoy current chapters of my story like this one. I promise to have a long chapter of this story posted very soon.**

 **Well, I'm pleased to say that I'm only 4 chapters away from this story being 150 chapters long. Pretty soon, this story will finally be all over. I worked so hard to make it up to this point, and I'm pleased to say that I'm really looking forward to that day. For now, let's just keep moving forward. Yes, I literally said a quote from the movie, "Meet the Robinsons". It was a good film. I saw it on TV one night. I must say, it was very good and very funny. Well, let's all begin chapter 146 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky walked away from the area surrounding the stage, wanting to find something else to do for fun. As they did, another animal angent walked up to them. This other animal agent was none other than Barren the Beaver...

"Hey Perry!" said Barren, "Hey Pinky! How are you enjoying Blizzard Beach?"

"I think it's a very good place." said Perry, "Yeah, there's longer lines than in the theme parks with no Fast Pass entrances, but at least we get cooled off on a hot day like today."

"I agree, Perry." said Pinky, "Blizzard Beach is a lot of fun!"

"I had a lot of fun, too." said Barren, "But I'm tired from all those water slides. As a matter of fact, I was headed to a snack stand called I.C Expeditions to grab some ice cream. Do you want to come along?"

"Well, it is pretty hot..." said Perry, "It couldn't hurt. What do you think, Pinky?"

"I think some ice cream would be a good idea." said Pinky, "Barren, lead the way!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky follows Barren all the way to the "I.C Expeditions" stand. On the way over there, they passed multiple water slides, the locker rental area, and an outdoor gift stand. They then finally made it to the "I.C Expeditions" ice cream stand. The three animal agents waited behind a line of about 32 random guests. They waited in line for about 20 minutes before it was finally their turn...

"Hello and welcome to I.C Expeditions." said the female cast member behind the counter, "How may I help you today?"

"I'll have a signature Sand Pail Sundae, please." said Perry, "I see that it comes with chocolate and vanilla soft-serve ice cream, waffle pieces, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chip cookie pieces, hot fudge, caramel sauce, whipped cream and a cherry."

"I'll have a Strawberry Shortcake Sundae, please." said Pinky, "Just please add some extra strawberries to it, please."

"I'll have a Hot Fudge Sundae, please." said Barren, "Jut put some extra hot fudge on it, please."

The female cast member nodded and typed the order up on her cash register. She then printed out a receipt with the words, "Free For O.W.C.A Agents" printed on the back, and handed it to Barren...

"Take this receipt and bring it over to the next window on the left." said the female cast member, "When your receipt number is called, present this receipt to the next available cast member to get your ice cream orders."

"Alright, thanks ma'am." said Barren, as he took the receipt, "You've been most helpful."

The there animal agents walked over to the the left where the pick-up window was. After waiting for 10 minutes, a male cast member called out their receipt number. Barren showed the male cast member his receipt. He smiled and handed the three animal agents a tray with all three ice cream orders on it. The three animal agents grabbed the tray and walked away. They then all sat down at a nearby picnic table and began to enjoy their delicious sundaes...

"Yummy..." said Perry, as he began to enjoy it, "This ice cream really hits the spot on a hot day."

"I agree, Perry." said Pinky as he took another taste of his Strawberry Shortcake Sundae, "Ice cream is sweet, and quenching at the same time."

"Me too." said Barren, as he took another bite of his sundae, "I love my hot fudge sundae."

After 30 minutes, everyone finished eating their ice cream treats. The three animal agents then threw away all of the plastic bowls, plastic spoons, and paper napkins into a nearby trash can. They then placed their used tray on a tray collecting rack on top of the trashcan's lid. They then all walked away from the picnic table and went off to go find something else to do for fun...

"Well, that was delicious." said Perry, "How was yours, Pinky?"

"It was good." said Pinky, "Well Barren, thanks for asking us to have ice cream with you."

"It was no problem, at all." said Barren, "Anyways, I'm going to meet Jason by the Summit Plummet water slide. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"Nah, maybe later." said Perry, "Pinky and I are going to find more attractions to go on."

"Alright, have fun." said Barren, "I'll see you later."

"Bye..." said Pinky, "Have fun, Barren."

And with that, Barren the Beaver walked away from where Perry and Pinky were standing. Perry and Pinky then walked away from the area around the picnic table and went off to find another water slide attraction to enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Yeah, it's still a little short, but it's all I could come up with for the time being. I hope I made none of you readers hungry from all of the mention of ice cream treats. The next chapter will be the last one to take place inside "Blizzard Beach". Yep, the day inside "Blizzard Beach" is already over and down with. The next few chapters will take place inside the hotel until the next morning arrives. For now, it's time for us all to say goodbye to this long-awaited 146th chapter. I'm sorry to make you all move on again, but we really have to keep moving on until this story is over.**

 **With all that being said, I wanted apologize for the lack of updates for this story recently. Since I was busy, it was hard for me to get close to updating this story. But since I'm back on track, I can finally go back to updating this story even more. After this story is done, I'll be finishing up my other stories including, "Regular Show: The The Great Birthday Vacation", "Skullduggery Island", and "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere". Once all of those are done, I'll think of a new story to write down and add to this site. But for now, I have all of those stories to complete. Being a writer is not as easy as it looks.**

 **Also, I'm very proud that I passed my final exams today. I studied hard and I passed them both as a result. Once I get up to 150 chapters of this story, I'll only have 28 chapters left to go before I reach my final goal of 178 chapters. It'll take a while for me to get that far, but I'm sure that I can make it. After all, if you work really hard, you'll eventually reach your highest goals in life. Well, it's time for us to move on. In the next chapter, everyone shall leave "Blizzard Beach" and head back to the hotel. Before I go, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for giving me the menu information I needed to complete this 146th chapter. Well, let's all move on to chapter 147 of this magical musical story...**


	147. Chapter 147: Back to the Hotel Again

**Ah, it's great to be writing again. Isn't great to see another chapter? Yes, yes it is. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Barren enjoyed some ice cream from "I.C. Expeditions". And let me tell you that it all sounded very delicious. I hope I made none of you hungry again. I seem to do that very time I write a chapter about food. In this chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall get on another bus and head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, that's where the chapter will end.**

 **And that's all there is too it, really. The next few chapters after that will focus on everyone enjoying some time at the hotel before finally going back to sleep, and waking up in the morning on Saturday to go to the second water park, "Typhoon Lagoon". That chapter will soon be upon us. Once it's upon us, it'll be a very great thing to read. But for now, it's time for all of us to get into chapter 147 of this very long story. And yes, I have just 3 more chapters to go before finally reaching chapter 150 of this story.**

 **At the beginning and end of that chapter, I'll be giving out some shout-outs to a few "FanFiction" authors that have helped motivate me to make it this far on my "Disney World" story. Soon, this story will be about 178 chapters long, finishing it up, and allowing me to move on to other stories I have posted here on "FanFiction". I'm feeling so happy today from all of my hard work. But for now, it's time for us all to begin chapter 147 of this magical musical story...**

A few hours later, it was 4:50pm. The "Blizzard Beach" water park was going to close in only 10 minutes. As closing time drew closer, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl began making their way back toward the rental locker area. Everyone took a few minutes to open up thier lockers, and retrieve all of their stuff. All of the animal agents got their fedoras and other stuff back. Major Monogram and Monty Monogram both got their beach bags back, as well as their towels. Carl got his beach bag back too. Everyone then made their way towards the park's entrance gate...

"Well, this day was a lot of fun." said Perry, "Did you have a lot of fun, Pinky?"

"Yes, yes I did." said Pinky, "I had a lot of fun."

"What part did you guys enjoy?" asked Peter the Panda, "Personally, I enjoyed the water slides."

"Me too." said Perry, "The water slides were the best part of Blizzard Beach".

"I liked the ice cream here." said Barren the Beaver, "It was very delicious!"

"Well, I loved swimming in that massive wave pool." said Jason the Fox, "It was fun, especially with all of those waves comming every few minutes!"

"Yeah, I enjoyed that too." said Marissa the Flamingo, "But what I really like was the lunch I had at Lottawatta Lodge."

"Oh yeah, the food there was delicious." said Andy the Alligator, "I wish I can make food like that back home."

"Well, I'm getting very tired." said Darren the Dog, "When we get back to the hotel, I'm going to take a nap."

"A nap? Before dinner?" asked Cheshire the Cat, "Really, Darren?"

"I don't know about you..." said Sally the Goose, "But I'm going to the arcade before dinner."

"Can I go with you, Sally?" asked Polly the Parrot, "I want to see what kind of arcade games I'll find in there."

"Yeah, of course you can come." said Sally, "I can always use a gaming partner."

"I'm acutally thinking of going to he pool when we get back." said Dan the Duck, "I want to go on that water slide again!"

"Me too!" said Randal the Raccoon, "And I might even try one of the small heated pools while I'm there."

"I'm just going to order room service for dinner when we get back." said Sandra the Snake, "I'm so hungry after all of the water slides I rode."

"Hey Monty, wasn't that a fun day we had?" asked Major Monogram, "I never knew that a water park at Walt Disney World can be so much fun."

"Yes, it was a fun day." said Monty Monogram, "But when we get back to the hotel, I'm going to relax in our suite for a while. I'm so tired from all of the stuff we did here today."

At that point, everyone made it back to the exit gate. As they did, a pre-recorded closing announcement came on over the park's intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "Boys and girls...thank you all for enjoying a magical day here at Disney's Blizzard Beach water park. It's been a wet and fun day today as all of you enjoyed our water slides and other water-filled attractions. But now, it's time for us to close for the day. Come back tomorrow at 9:00am for another magical day here at Disney's Blizzard Beach water park. Thank you and have a magical evening."

And with that, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all walked through the exit gate and into the parking lot. They all then walked down a side path that lead to the "Walt Disney World Transit" bus boarding areas. The boarding area for the buses to the "Contemporary Resort" was boarding area #10. Everyone waited at the boarding area for about 15 minutes. A few moments later, a bus pulled up alongside the boarding area. The bus had the words "Disney's Contemporary Resort" displayed on the electronic sign above the windshield. The doors opened up and all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl stepped onboard the bus, along with 50 other random guests. Once everyone was onboard the bus, the doors closed up and the driver drove the bus out of the bus boarding area. As it did, the lights inside dimmed and a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone, and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation system." said the male voice over the intercom, "For your safety and the safety of other, please remain seated at all times while the bus is in motion. If you're standing, please hold on to the handrails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors. And no smoking please. We're on our way to Disney's Contemporary Resort, a Disney hotel with an amazing contemporary art theme. And now, we invite you to sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll be home soon."

As the intercom turned off, the bus driver drove the bus out of the parking lot for "Blizzard Beach" and onto the road. The bus made its way to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel...

"Well, I'm looking forward to being back at the hotel." said Perry, "What about you, Pinky?"

"I'm looking forward to it, too." said Pinky, "We'll finally get to relax after the fun day we've had."

"Oh, you can say that again." said Perry, "Maybe for dinner, we can order room service again."

"That's not a bad idea, Pinky." said Pinky, "I liked it last time, so I'm sure it'll get better this time."

At that point, the bus passed the parking lot for "Epcot" before making a right turn. After 20 more minutes of driving, the bus finally approached the entrance gate around the "Contemporary Resort" building. The bus turned to the right and drove through the entrance gate. The bus then pulled up alongside the bus station area on the left of the hotel building. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Disney's Contemporary Resort..." said the voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the bus comes to a full and complete stop before exiting the bus to right. As you exit the bus, watch your head and step, and take small children by the hand. Thank you and have a magical day here at the Walt Disney World resort."

The lights inside the bus came back on and the doors opened up. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl and the 50 other random guests all stepped off the bus and headed back inside the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. Once inside the lobby, everyone walked over to where the elevators were. It was now 5:30pm and everyone was about to head off to do different things in the hotel...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone made it back to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel safely. Sorry that this chapter was very short once again, but it was all I could come up with for this 147th chapter. Now that it's done, I can focus on planning out my next few upcoming chapters. I hope that you all liked this chapter was much as I enjoyed writing it all. I love working hard on all of these stories for all you readers. Sometimes I get caught up with personal affairs, but I always get back to my writing.**

 **Well, I'm so happy that I have only 3 chapters left until I reach 150 chapters of this story. After that, I'll have only 28 chapters left to right before I finally finish up this story. I can't believe that I made this far. I really can't believe it. It all began with 1 chapter, and it slowly but surely grew into the 147 chapters that you see to this very day. But soon, this very long story will finally be over. But it'll be a long time before I finally make it to that point. Hard work has its awards at the end, after all.**

 **Well, I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat. We have a lot of chapters left to go and so little time to do so. Pretty soon, I'll make it to chapter 150 of this very long story. But until that time comes around, it's time for us all to move on to chapter 148 of this story. In the next chapter, everyone will be invited to another movie screening outside by the hotel's swimming pool. Well, what are we all standing around and waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 148 of this magical musical story...**


	148. Chapter 148: Another Pool-Side Movie

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again with another chapter of this very long story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all took a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus from "Blizzard Beach", all the way back to the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. In this chapter, Perry, and Pinky shall enjoy another pool-side movie screening. The Disney movie begin featured in this chapter is the 2014 hit, "Big Hero 6". No, I won't be showing or describing the whole movie. That would be too long. Instead, I'll be describing only my personal favorite scenes of the movie.**

 **I'm sorry for not getting around to this chapter sooner. I started up a new course in college and it's been a lot of work for me. Well, I now only have 2 chapters left after this one before I make it to chapter 150 of this wonderful musical story. Once I get to 150 chapters, I'll be only 28 chapters away from being done with this story, with a grand total of 178 chapters. So currently, I'm about 31 chapters away from finishing up this story. And I'm so glad about that. And I must thank "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365" for giving me some information that I needed to complete this chapter.**

 **When I reach my 150th chapter, I'll be giving two shout outs to 2 "FanFiction" authors. One will be mentioned at the beginning and the other one will be mentioned at the very end. Only 2 authors will be mentioned, so try not to be upset if you're not one of the 2. Once this story reaches the final, I'll mention ALL of you readers and reviewers as a thanks for helping me finish this whole thing. But for now, it's time for us all to begin chapter 148 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky took the elevator back up to the 14th floor. Once the elevator made it up to the top, Perry, Pinky, and the other animal agents stepped out of the elevator and walked back to the door of hotel room #1436. Perry inserted the room key into the scanner and the small green light blinked. Perry opened up the door and he and Pinky walked inside. Once inside, Perry closed the door behind them. The two animal agents took off thier fedoras and emptied them of their contents inside. Perry and Pinky both plugged in thier cell phones and digital cameras to charge. They then placed thier fedoras next to thier beds...

"Ah, that was a fun day we had a time Blizzard Beach." said Perry, "I really enjoyed the water slides."

"So did I!" said Pinky, "The water slides were fun, but there were no Fast Pass entrances for any of them."

"That is a good point..." said Perry, "It seems that only the theme parks have the Fast Pass queues. Oh well, not EVERYTHING can have a Fast Pass entrance."

"Well, what can we do now?" asked Perry, "I'm bored but it's only 6:05pm."

"Well, I could check the new hotel activity itinerary..." said Pinky, "The maid always puts a new one into the room while we're gone."

Pinky walked over to the bedside table and found a new copy of a printed activity itinerary. He carefully read the list of upcoming activities and times they start at. Pinky smiled when he found and activity starting at 6:20pm. It was a movie screening by the pool. This movie was none other than the 2014 bit hit, "Big Hero 6"...

"Hey, there's a pool-side movie screening happening in 15 minutes." said Pinky, as he read the information, "The movie that's playing is Big Hero 6!"

"Big Hero 6?" asked Perry, "I've never heard of it. What kind of a movie is that?"

"Oh, it's a really good one." said Pinky, "Isabella and I saw it on TV a few weeks ago."

"Well, I hope its a good movie." said Perry, "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"I'm glad you agree." said Pinky, as he put down the itinerary, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky put their fedoras back on their heads, and they both exited the hotel room. They walked back to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for it. After a few seconds, the doors opened up. Perry and Pinky stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. The doors closed and the elevator went all the way back down to the lobby. Once back at the lobby, the doors opened up, and the two animal agents exited the elevator, stepping into the lobby. Perry and Pinky walked to the right, exiting an automatic sliding door a the back of the lobby. This door lead to the main pool area. A cast member was already setting up a portable screen, similar to the one used on the first day of the trip...

"Well, it looks like the screen is set up." said Perry, "Come on, let's go find a spot in the pool before it gets too full."

Pinky nodded and he and Perry walked over to the pool, and stepped inside. They stood agaisnt the edge of the pool and waited for the movie to start. There was only 10 more minutes left until the movie would start. During that time, about 5 other random animal agents entered the pool, joining in on the pool-side movie screening. The animal agents were Peter the Panda, Jason the Fox, Marissa the Flamingo, Darren the Dog, and Cheshire the Cat. About 32 other random guests entered the pool for the movie screening, too. Finally, after 10 more minutes, the lights around the pool dimmed and the screen lit up. Everyone cheered as the title sequence for "Big Hero 6" appeared on the screen...

"This is so exciting..." said Perry, "This is my first time ever seeing Big Hero 6!"

"I hope you like it, Perry." said Pinky, "It's my favorite film of 2014."

At hate point, the movie showed the beginning scene of Hiro doing some Bot-Fighting against a very muscular man. After that scene took place, it later showed Hiro's brother, Tadashi, showing off his human-healing robot invention, Baymax...

 _"Hello, I'm Baymax." said Baymax, as he walked over to Hiro, "I'm your personal health-healing companion."_

 _"You made this?!" asked Hiro, "Cool!"_

 _"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax._

"Aww, that robot is so cute and puffy." said Perry, "It looks like a giant moving marshmallow!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jason, "His voice is so funny!"

"Jason, keep it down!" said Pinky, "I'm trying to watch this!"

Several minutes later, the movie cut to a scene that took place after Tadashi's death. This scene was the one with Hiro and Baymax trying to escape the Nanobots and the man with the kabuki mask...

 _"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Hrio, as he tried to rush hero out of the hideout._

 _"I'am not fast." said Baymax._

 _"No kidding!" yelled Hiro._

"Yeah, we can see that Baymax is not fast, Hiro!" said Perry, "Just try to get out of there!"

"That line is always the funny part in my opinion." said Pinky, "This movie really knows how to balance out humor and action!"

"You know, I really like Baymax." said Peter, "He's so cute and funny!"

About 30 minutes later, the movie made it to the scene where Hiro and his new friends give thier new super powered suits a test run. Everyone in the pool laughed at those scenes, as well as clapped for them.

"Great scene!" exclaimed Perry, "I wish I had those powers!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "But I think what we have as OWCA agents are good enough."

15 more minutes later, the movie showed the emotional scene of Hiro discovering the footage of Tadashi trying to test Baymax multiple times. It took placed after the man in the mask, Professor Callaghan, got away and after Baymax was prevented from killing him...

 _"Hiro, Tadashi is here..." said Baymax._

 _"What?" asked Hiro, emotionally upset, "What do you mean he's here? He's DEAD!"_

 _"Hiro is in here..." said Baymax, pointing to a screen recording on his stomach compartment, "He's in these memories."_

"Wow, Tadashi has gone through a lot of trials and errors..." said Marissa, "Over a hundred of them to be exact!"

"Well, it just goes to show you that when you don't succeed at first, try and try again." said Perry, "That moral is being shown very well right now."

"Hush!" said Pinky, "You and Marissa are getting too loud. I'm trying to watch this!"

An hour later, the film had its climax battle scene. After Professor Callaghan was defeated, Hiro and Baymax flew into the portal to save Abigail, the daughter of Professor Callaghan. They got her out of there, but then, a massive chunk of metal destroyed Baymax's foot-rockets, Baymax had Hiro hold onto his arm so he could launch Hiro out of safety. But Hiro did not like this plan was Baymax would never be seen again...

 _"Baymax, no! I'm not doing this!" yelled Hiro, "Please, don't!"_

 _"Hiro, it's the only thing we can do." said Baymax, "Are you satisfied with your health care?"_

 _"No, I'm not!" yelled Hiro, emotionally upset, "There must be a way to get out of this together!"_

 _"Hiro, I'm just a heath care robot companion." said Baymax, "You have your whole life ahead of you. You need to survive this and enjoy the rest of your life's. Now, are you satisfied with your health care?"_

 _After a few seconds of silence and emotional music playing in the background, Hiro looked up at Baymax and replied..._

 _"Yes..." said Hiro, "I'm satisfied with my care."_

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Darren, "Hiro, don't do it!"

"Guys, it's just a movie." said Perry, "Hiro just had to make a tough decision! Leave him alone!"

Hush!" said Pinky, "Keep it down. It's almost over."

A few minutes later, the film ended with Hiro rebuilding Baymax and instering Hiro's saved microchip back into the hard drive storage unit. The film then faded to black and the end credits rolled on the screen. Everyone in and around the pool cheered for joy as the movie was now over. The Perry, Pinky, and the other animal agents, all stepped out of the pool an headed back to the back doors of the hotel lobby...

"That film was awesome!" remarked Perry, "We should watch it again!"

"We can't." said Pinky, "It was shown once and I don't think it'll be shown again for a while. But yeah, I love that movie."

"Baymax was very cute." said Peter, "I wish I had a health-healing robot like him."

"He was funny, too." said Darren, "Yep, he really had some funny lines in that film."

"Yep, he sure did." said Marissa, "I think I'll get a copy of that film on DVD before we leave."

"Me too!" said Jason, "I'll get a DVD of it, too!"

"Well, I think I'll get a Baymax plush before we leave." said Cheshire, "I loved Baymax!"

"Well, I'm hungry!" said Perry, "Come on, Pinky. Let's go upstairs and figure out what to do for dinner."

And with that, Perry and Pinky went into an elevator and took it back up to the 14th floor. Cheshire the Cat, Peter the Panda, Jason the Fox, Marissa the Flamingo, and Darren the Dog all went into another elevator and took it back up to the 14th floor. Once at the 14th floor, everyone headed back to thier rooms to figure out what to do for dinner...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. It looks like Perry and Pinky really enjoyed "Big Hero 6". I really enjoyed it the first time I saw it, too. The only difference is that I saw it in theaters, not during a movie screening by the pool. Well, in the chapter, Perry and Pinky shall both enjoy room service for dinner again. Doesn't that sound like a delicious idea? Yes, yes it does. I just hope I don't make any of you readers hungry again. I always seem to do that every time I write a chapter that's all about food.**

 **After Perry and Pinky have room service for dinner in chapter 149, the 150th chapter will be all about Perry, Pinky, the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all heading to bed for the night. That'll be a great way to celebrate me getting up to 150 chapters. Almost 2 years ago, I posted the first chapter on May 25th, 2015. Now, I'm only 31 chapters away from finishing up this story. Yep, I'm getting closer and closer by the day. It might seem like it, but that's how it is.**

 **And I'm sorry for the lack of musical numbers. I'll try to include another one very soon. It'll be a good one, I promise. I just can't post a song for EVERY single chapter of this story. That'll be too hard for me to do, and some scenes don't need a musical number at that very moment. Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on again. Sorry everyone, but I can't stay and chat. It's time for us all to move on to chapter 149 of this magical musical story...**


	149. Chapter 149: Room Service Dinner Again

**Well everyone, I'm back again. Yep, I'm back with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, and a few of the animal agents went to the pool and enjoyed another movie screening. The movie was none other than the 2014 hit, "Big Hero 6". In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall order room service for dinner again. This is the second time that Perry and Pinky will order room service for dinner. What will they order? Will the food be really good? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out.**

 **I'm so happy right now. I just have one chapter left before reaching 150 chapters. After that, I'll be only 28 chapters away before this very long story is FINALLY finished. It's been almost 2 years since I posted the very first chapter on May 25th, 2015. Now, I'm only 29 or so chapters away from finally finishing up this story. Anyways I hope none of you get hungry from reading this chapter. I seem to have a very crazy habit of doing that every time I write a chapter that's all** **about food.**

 **In the 150th chapter, two "FanFiction" authors will be mentioned. One will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter and the other one will be mentioned at the end of the chapter. Well everyone, I don't want to keep you all in suspense any longer. We've got so much left to do and so little time left to do it all. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but if I did, we would NEVER finish this story. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 149 of this magical musical story...**

Once back inside the hotel room, Perry and Pinky each took a shower and dried themselves up. After that was done, they both tried to figure out what to do for dinner...

"Well, I'm hungry." said Perry, "Its 7:30pm and we still need to figure out what to do for dinner."

"I know. I'm hungry, too." said Pinky, "Any ideas, Perry?"

"Well, we could order room service again." replied Perry, "It was very delicious the last time we ordered room service."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." said Pinky, "Let's do it. Where's the room service menu?"

"I think its on the bedside table..." said Perry, "Grab it and let's find out what we want to eat."

Pinky nodded and grabbed the room service menu from the bedside table. He and Perry looked through it, trying to decide on what to eat. After making their descisons, Perry picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number for room service. After a few seconds of ringing, a man picked up on the other end...

"Hello, this is Room Service..." said the male voice on the other end, "How can I help you this evening?"

"Well, my friend and I would like to order room service for dinner..." said Perry, "I'll have an order of Lobster Ravioli, but instead of clams as a side, I'll have French fries. To drink, I'll just have water. For dessert, I'll have the Contemporary Signature Chocolate Monorail."

Pinky took the receiver and told the man his order next..

"I'll have the Domestic Grilled Lamb Chops, and for a side dish, I'll have a side order of steamed broccoli." said Pinky, "To drink, I'll have water too. And for dessert, I'll have an order of 3 Fresh Baked Mickey Chocolate Chip Cookies."

"Alright..." said the male voice on the other end, "Your order will be ready in less than an hour. Which room number is this order for?"

"This is for room #1436." said Perry, "Located on the 14th floor."

"Alright, I hope you enjoy your meal." said the male voice on the other end, "Have a nice day."

And with that, Perry and Pinky hung up the phone. They both watched some "Disney Channel" on TV to pass the time until their dinner was ready. About 45 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Perry opened the door and saw that it was a room service waiter. He was pushing a wooden cart in front of him...

"Hello sir." said the room service waiter, "I have your dinner orders right here. Shall I bring them in?"

"Yes, yes you can." said Perry, "Bring them right in."

The room service waiter smiled as walked the room, pushing the cart in front of him. Once inside the room, the waiter put the two covered entree plates, the two drinking glasses, and the two covered dessert plated onto the wooden desk. He then placed cloth napkins, and two sets to silverware onto the wooden desk as well. He then handed Perry a receipt with the words, "Free for O.W.C.A Agents" written on the back. The waiter then exited the hotel room, pushing the cart in front of him. Perry closed the door, and he and Pinky began to enjoy their dinners. In some other rooms, a few other animal agents were enjoying room service for dinner as well. Other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were all enjoying dinner at the "Contempo Cafe" on the 4th floor of the hotel. It was now 7:55pm at night, everyone was now enjoying dinner at the hotel...

"Yum..." said Perry as he took another bite of his Lobster Ravioli , "This ravioli is really good."

"I love these lamp chops..." said Pinky, as he took another bite, "I wish I could eat foods like this all the time at home."

A few minutes later, Perry and Pinky finished their meals. Perry placed the dirty plates, used silverware, and empty drinking glasses outside the door on the floor. Another hotel employee would come and take care of it later. Perry and Pinky then sat down on the edge of Pinky's bed, and watched some "Disney Channel" on TV for another hour...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It seems that Perry and Pinky really enjoyed their dinner from room service. I hope I made none of you hungry from you reading this chapter. I seem to have a habit of doing that every time I post a chapter that's all about food. But now that it's all over, we can all move on to chapter 150 of this magical musical story! HORRAY! Isn't that amazing?! Chapter 150 is coming up next! And it's going to be a very good one. I definitely promise you that!**

 **Well, I have some more news for you. Chapter 150 will be the last chapter to have both author's notes over 300 words long. After the 150th chapter, each of the author's notes will only be 200 words long...until the final chapter of this story, that is. The final chapter will have both author's notes over 300 words long. But until then, after chapter 150, the author's notes will only be about 200 words long or so. As for this chapter, it seems that Perry and Pinky really enjoyed their delicious dinner from room service.**

 **Heck, I wish I could eat all that food right now. Yep, I really wish as could do so. Well, I'm afraid it's time for us all to move on again. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but we have so much left do so and so little time to do it all. This story will soon end and I want to make it all worth the very long wait. Until this story ends, I really hope you all like the upcoming 150th chapter. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin move on to chapter 150 of this magical musical story...**


	150. Chapter 150: Relaxing for the Night

**Well everyone, this is it. Yes, this is my big moment. This is my official 150th chapter of this story. Yep, o finally made it to 150 chapters of my "Disney World" story so far. I'm so happy that I made it this far. I'm now only 28 chapters away from finishing this very long story. It's been almost two years since I posted chapter 1 on May 25th, 2015. But before we begin this chapter, I have a shout out to give to another "FanFiction" author. I'll be giving a second shout out at the end of this chapter.**

 **This first shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "FanficFan920". I must thank him for giving me great ideas and advice for chapters since he reviewed chapter 37 of this story. Without his inspiration or motivation, I would not have made it this far. Since I'm back from my weekend vacation at the "Walt Disney World" resort, I'm now full of motivation for 28 more chapters that are to come. I'm so glad that I made it to chapter 150 of this very long story. I've come a long way since chapter 1 was posted less than 2 years ago.**

 **In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky ordered room service for dinner. In this chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monpgram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall all go to bed for the night. Yep, this is the last chapter to take place on Friday of the week of the "Walt Disney World" trip. It'll be a good way to end the chapters that take place on Friday, and when chapter 151 is posted, a new day in "Walt Disney World" shall begin. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin the long awaited chapter 150 of this magical musical story...**

Later that night, it was 9:45pm at night. The sky was pitch black outside with only the moonlight to light up the night sky. Very few stars could be seem in the sky.. "Animal Kingdom" was already closed up for the night, as well as "Epcot", "Blizzard Beach, and "Typhoon Lagoon". "Disney's Hollywood Studios" would close up at 10:00pm, and "Magic Kingdom" would close up at 11:00pm at midnight. At the "Contemporary Resort" hotel, Perry and Pinky were done with watching TV for the night. They both turned off the TV, and stood up...

"Well, its been a long day..." said Perry, "But we better get ready for bed."

"Good idea." said Pinky, "I'm sure Major Monogram and Carl already have a big day planned for us in the morning."

And with that being said, Perry and Pinky both went into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash before washing their hands and drying off. Perry and Pinky then stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the bathroom light. It was already 9:55pm at night...

"I'm sad that today is over..." said Perry, "But hopefully, tomorrow will be a fun day."

"Me too." said Pinky, "I wonder what other plans Major Monogram and Carl have in mind for the morning..."

In other hotel rooms on the 14th floor, most of the other animal agents were getting ready for bed as well. However, some animal agents like Peter the Panda, Marissa the Flamingo, Jason the Fox, Barren the Beaver, Cheshire the Cat, and Sandra the Snake were busy doing other things instead of going to bed. These other things included reading a few "Walt Disney World" maps, watching some last-minute TV shows, getting cleaned up, or reading a book. By then it was 10:00pm at night. Back in room #1436, Perry and Pinky both closed the balcony door curtains, and got into their beds...

"Goodnight Perry..." said Pinky, as he reached over to the bedside table and switched off the table lamp, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Me too, buddy." said Perry, as he got under the covers, "Goodnight, Pinky."

And with that being said, Perry and Pinky both snuggled under the covers and closed their eyes. The two animal agents then dozed off to sleep for the night. They both slept quietly and didn't snore once. An hour later, the rest of the animal agents fell asleep too. In the suite, Major Monogram and Monty Monogram were already asleep. Carl had just finished writing all of the letters for the animal agents in the morning...

"Ah, all finished." said Carl, as he placed the all of the folded-up letters a stack on his bedside table, "Tomorrow has been all planned out. Well, I better turn in and hit the hay. Tomorrow is another day with a new park to enjoy."

Carl then got cleaned up and went to sleep for the night. He would slip the letters into each hotel room under the doors in the morning. It was now 11:00pm at night, and most of the "Walt Disney World" resort was sound asleep for the night. "Epcot", "Disney's Hollywood Studios", and "Animal Kingdom" we're closed for the night, as well as "Blizzard Beach" and "Typhoon Lagoon". "Magic Kingdom" and "Downtown Disney" would close at midnight.

In the "Contemporary Resort" hotel on the fourth floor, the two gift shops were closed for the night, as well as the arcade, the "Contempo Cafe" restaurant, and the "Fantasia Market". The "Chef Mickey's" buffet would close at midnight, as well as the "Wave" restaurant, the hotel's pool, the water slide, the children's playground area, the boat rental dock, the "Contemporary Grounds" coffee stand in the lobby, and part of the front desk in the lobby. Hundreds of other hotel guests were already asleep, as well as most of the staff members. The only staff members who were awake, were part of the night shift. Tomorrow, a brand new day would begin in the "Walt Disney World" resort in Orlando, Florida...

 **Ah, what a perfect way to end another great day at the "Walt Disney World" resort. Perry, Pinky, the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl are now fast asleep at the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. In the morning, another great day at the "Walt Disney World" resort shall begin for everyone. Now, I'm only 28 chapters away from reaching my goal of 178 chapters in total. Great, isn't it? Yes, yes it is. This story is already almost over. But before we move on, I would like to give out my second and final shout out.**

 **My second and final shout out goes to "FanFiction" author, "TheDisneyFan365". He also helped give me motivation and inspiration to keep on updating this story. Without his help, I probably wouldn't have made it to 150 chapters either. Now that I made it this far, I'm more than halfway done with this story in general. And that is one thing I'm so proud of. Once this story is done, I don't think I'll be writing any more "Phineas and Ferb" stories for a while. But I'll still be updating my other stories here on "FanFiction".**

 **I also must announce that this is my last chapter to have author's notes that are over 300 words long. From now on, all author's notes will be only 200 words long, until the final chapter of this story. The final chapter will have author's notes that are over 300 words long. But until then, you'll be seeing smaller author's notes. I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited 150th chapter. I'm sorry it took a while to come out. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 151 of this magical musical story...**


	151. Chapter 151: A Morning with a Twist

**Well everyone, its time. Yep, it's time once again for another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, all of the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all went to bed for the night. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall wake up on Saturday morning. Once they do, they'll find another letter from Major Monogram. But this time, the morning letter will have a twist. What is this twist? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all right now.**

 **Before we begin, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm very happy with how I made it up to 150 chapters. After this chapter, I'll be only 27 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. I have over 1,100 reviews, and TONS of people reading it. Pretty soon, this story will finally be over. After this story is done, I don't think I'll be writing any more "Phineas and Ferb" stories for a while. But, I will be updating my other stories right here on "FanFiction". Well, let's not waste any more time and begin chapter 151 of this magical musical story...**

It was now 7:00am in the morning on Saturday. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was light-blue. The clouds were white and fluffy, and birds could be heard chirping. The sunlight shinned through the curtains covering the balcony, and into hotel room #1436 of the "Contemporary Resort". At that very moment, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off, waking up Perry and Pinky. The two animal agents sat up in their beds and rubbed their eyes...

"Good morning, Pinky." said Perry, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine, thanks." said Pinky, "Ready for another day of fun?"

"Yes, yes I am." replied Perry, as he stood up out of bed, "Go see if there's another letter for us by the door while I brush my teeth."

Pinky nodded and stepped out of his bed. He walked over to the front door of the hotel room and saw a letter for them, just as expected. He picked it up, opened it up, and read it...

 _"O.W.C.A Agents Perry and Pinky,_

 _Today instead of having breakfast here, we're all going to get on a bus and head to Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort hotel. Once there, we all have a reservation for the breakfast buffet at the Cape May restaurant. Our breakfast reservation is at 8:30am. After breakfast, we're all taking a bus to Disney's Typhoon Lagoon water park, which opens at 9:30am. We'll be spending the day there until the park closes at 5:00pm. We'll then be getting on a bus, which will take us all to Downtown Disney. There, you can enjoy unlimited shopping, the Disney Quest attraction, and much more. At 7:00pm, we all have a dinner reservation at the T-Rex Cafe restaurant. Then, Carl and I got tickets for all of us to see the famous_ _Cirque Du Soleil show, La Nouba at 10:00pm. Afterwards, we'll all take a bus back to the hotel. Today is our last full day here at the Walt Disney World resort. Tomorrow, we're all flying back to Danville since the week ends tomorrow. I hope you both have a wonderful last day here today._

 _Sincerely, Major Francis Monogram."_

Pinky showed the letter to Perry as he exited the bathroom. Pinky went into the bathroom next. He brushed his teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and washed his hands. He then dried his hands and exited the bathroom. The two animal agents walked over to their beds and picked up their fedoras. They both put their cell phones, "O.W.C.A" badges, and digital cameras imside thwir fedoras before finally putting them onto their heads. Perry and Pinky then put on their swimsuits and put their room key cards under their fedoras. The two animal agents then exited the hotel room, closing the door behind them. They walked to the nearest elevator and pushed the button for it...

"I'm so excited about today!" said Perry, "We have two dinning reservations, two places to visit, and to top it all off, a famous Cirque Du Soleil show to see!"

"Yeah, this morning certainly had a twist!" said Pinky, "And it's only 7:45am in the morning!"

At that point, the elevator doors opened up. Perry and Pinky stepped into the elevator and the doors closed up. Perry pushed the button for the lobby, and elevator went all the way down towards the lobby of the "Contemporary Resort" hotel. Once it made it to the lobby, "DING!", the doors opened up, and the two animal agents stepped outside, into the lobby. The two animal agents then walked out the automatic sliding doors on the right of the lobby, approaching the bus boarding area where all of the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl were waiting. It was now 7:55am in the morning...

"Hey, Ready for more fun!?" asked Peter the Panda, "Today, we are doing more than just one thing!"

"Oh, you bet Pinky and I are ready for more fun!" said Pinky, "Today will be the best way to end our trip on a high note!"

"Yeah, I know." said Perry, "Its going to be great!

"I can't wait to see all the water slides." said Jason the Fox, "I hope they have really good ones."

"I hope so too." said Darren the Dog, "Maybe they'll have one that's very high."

"I hope they have a wave pool." said Barren the Beaver, "I love wave pools."

"So do I!" said Sandra the Snake, "And I hope the food is very good, too."

"Yeah, the food better be good." said Cheshire the Cat, "Walt Disney World seems to make great food."

"Yeah, they always do so." said Marissa the Flamingo, "And I hope this park has a character meet and greet or two."

"Do you think they'll have a Lazy River like Blizzard Beach did?" asked Polly the Parrot, "It'll be very relaxing if they did."

"I'm sure they do." said Andy the Aliigator, "What kind of water park wouldn't have one?"

"Good point, Andy." said Dan the Duck, "Any water park would have one."

"Hey, I hope the water park has ice cream and other snacks." said Sally the Goose, "Ice cream is very good to eat on a hot day."

"Hey, do you think they'll have musical performances?" said Dan the Duck, "Because I like musical numbers."

"I'm sure they do." said Randal the Raccoon, "This is Walt Disney World after all."

"Sir, I have a copy of today's itinerary right here..." said Carl, handing a copy to Major Monogram, "It'll be useful for you so you can keep track of today's schedule."

"Oh, thanks Carl." said Major Monogram, "This will be very useful to me."

"Hey dad, this day is fun but also sad at the same time." said Monty Monpgram, "Today is also our last full day here.

"That may be true, son..." said Major Monogram, "But at least we had fun while it lasted."

At that point, a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus pulled up alongside the boarding station. The bus read, "To: Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort" on the flat electronic sign above the windshield. The doors opened up, and all the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl stepped onboard the bus, along with 15 other random guests. Once everyone was onboard, the doors closed up and the bus driver drove the bus out of the parking lot around the "Contemporary Resort" hotel...

 **Well, it looks like Perry, Pinky, and the other animal agents like the idea of going to "Disney's Yatch and Beach Club" resort hotel via bus to have breakfast at the "Cape May" restaurant. This chapter does have a twist to it, where all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all leave the hotel before breakfast and go to another hotel for breakfast. That's why this chapter was called, "Chapter 151: A Morning with a Twist". In the next chapter, everyone will arrive at "Disney's Yatch and Beach Club" and enjoy a huge breakfast at the "Cape May" restaurant.**

 **Will everyone enjoy breakfast? Will the buffet be huge? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading and find out. I, not going to spoil it all now. If I did, it would run the surprise for everyone. Well, it's time for us all to move on. There's only 27 chapters left to go and there's so little time left for all of the animal agents to have fun. Not only are they going to spend the day at "Typhoon Lagoon", but they're also going to spend the evening at "Downtown Disney" since this is their last full day at the "Walt Disney World" resort. Well, let's all move on to chapter 152 of this magical musical story...**


	152. Chapter 152: Breakfast at Cape May

**Well again, everyone, I'm back once again. I'm back with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry, Pinky, the other animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all woke up on Saturday morning, the last day of the trip, and they all got on a bus that would take them to the "Disney's Yacht** **and Beach Club Resort" hotel. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy breakfast, at the "Cape May" buffet restaurant. What is the buffet like? What will everyone eat? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.**

 **I'm not going to spoil it all right now. If I did, I would ruin the purpose of reading this chapter for all of you. And as a great "FanFiction" author, it would not be the best thing for me to do. Well, I'm now only 26 chapters away from finishing up this story. I hope you all like this chapter, as well as the many chapters to come in the future. Well, what on Earth are we waiting for? It's time for us to begin this 152nd chapter.** **Let's all begin chapter 152 of this magical musical story...**

The "Walt Disney World Transit" bus continued to drive down the road, heading towards "Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort" hotel. As it got onto the big road, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System." said the male voice over the intercom, "We're now heading to Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort. Please stand clear of the doors throughout our journey, and hold onto the handrails if you're standing. For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you."

As it did, all of the animal agents onboard talked about what they were looking forward to during the last day of the trip. After 20 minutes of driving, the bus made a right turn, and drove into the parking lot of "Disney's Yacht and Beach Club Resort" hotel. The bus pulled up alongside the bus boarding platform area and stopped. The doors then opened up, and everyone onboard stepped off. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all walked inside the doors of the beach-themed hotel, and entered the lobby. Once inside the lobby, everyone walked to the right, towards the doorway of the restaurant. Outside, a hostess was standing behind a podium, checking other reservations on a list...

"Hello and welcome to Cape May." said the hostess, "How may I help you folks, today?"

"Well ma'am, we all have a reservation for 8:30am for breakfast here at Cape May." said Carl, "I put the reservation under the name Carl to make it easier for you. You know, since I booked it and all."

The hostess went on the computer and found Carl's name in the reservation list. She then smiled and clicked on the name, checking it off...

"Well, you're just in time." said the hostess, "Follow me, please."

And with that, the hostess led all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl into the main buffet and seating area of the "Cape May" restaurant, which was full of dozens of random guests, all enjoying breakfast there. All of the animal agents were split up into groups and were seated at different tables. Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl sat down a round table together. At another table, Perry, Pinky, and Peter the Panda were seated together. At a third table, Darren the Dog, Cheshire the Cat, Jason the Fox, and Barren the Beaver were seated together. At a fourth table, Polly the Parrot, Sally the Goose, Marissa the Flamingo, and Dan the Duck were seated together. At a fifth table, Andy the Alligator, Sandra the Snake, and Randal the Raccoon were seated together. A few minutes later, after everyone was seated, a few severs came up to the tables and took everyone's drink orders. After that, everyone got up, and went over to the restaurant's massive breakfast buffet...

"Wow, it sure smells good." said Perry, as he grabbed a plate, "I plan to enjoy myself today!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "I'm going to eat to my heart's content!"

"So am I!" said Peter, "This is our last breakfast buffet reservation of the trip!"

The buffet had many great foods to choose from. There were egg-based foods such as scrambled eggs, poached eggs, boiled eggs, omelettes, and even egg whites. There was also many meats such as bacon strips, sausage links, sausage patties, ham slices, salami slices, salmon slices, steak slices, rib slices, turkey slices, and chicken slices. There were also a lot of starchy foods, such as white bread, whole wheat bread, plain bagels, whole wheat bagels, and bread biscuits. There was also plenty of sweets such as Mickey-shaped waffles, Mickey-shaped pancakes, cinnamon rolls, chocolate danishes, blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, banana-nut muffins, apple muffins, double chocolate chip muffins, strawberry danishes, blueberry danishes, apple danishes, blueberry scones, strawberry scones, and chocolate scones. There was also other foods such as oatmeal, grits, hash browns, vanilla yogurt, strawberry yogurt, and diced potatoes. There was also many fruits available, such as bananas, blueberries, strawberries, apples, oranges, blackberries, raspberries, and cherries, and kiwis. There was also tons of toppings, such as maple syrup, whipped cream, cream cheese, vanilla icing, chocolate sauce, brown sugar, raisins, cranberries, chocolate chips, and mixed nuts. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"This all looks so good!" said Perry, as he put scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate, "I'm going to eat well today!"

Perry then put 2 cinnamon rolls, 2 chocolate muffins, 6 salami slices, 4 ham slices, 3 sausage links, a toasted bagel with cream cheese, and 2 Mickey waffles with syrup onto his plate. Pinky and Peter filled up thier plates next. Pinky's plate had 4 boiled eggs, 2 sausage links, 3 bacon strips, 2 Mickey pancakes with syrup, a scoop of vanilla yogurt with chocolate chips, a few banana slices, 3 salami slices, 4 steak slices, 3 bread biscuits, and a chocolate scone. Peter put an egg-white omelette on his plate, as well as 2 biscuits, 4 slices of chicken, a scoop of grits, 2 Mickey pancakes topped with chocolate sauce, 2 double chocolate chip muffins, 2 blueberry scones, some strawberries, some breakfast potatoes, and a toasted plain bagel with cream cheese. The three animal agents walked back to their table and sat down to eat their huge breakfast...

"Yum!" said Perry, as he took a bite of a muffin, "This is delicious!"

"Yep, it sure is!" said Pinky, as he ate some salami slices, "Nothing like a delicious breakfast to begin our final day here at the Walt Disney World resort!"

"I wish all of my meals could be like this back home." said Peter, as he ate some grits, "This is really good."

Meanwhile, at another table, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl walked back to their table, each holding a plate piled with breakfast food...

"Hmm, now this is what I call a delicious breakfast, Carl." said Major Monogram, as he took a bite out of a chocolate scone, "This tastes so good, and this orange juice is so refreshing!"

"I'm glad I could make the reservation, sir." said Carl, as he ate a spoonful of his vanilla yogurt, "I must say, the food here is very good."

"This is a great breakfast, dad." said Monty, as he took a sip of his glass of white milk, "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem, son." said Major Monogram, "Its a vacation after all. And today is our last full day here."

For the next 45, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all enjoyed platefuls of breakfast and unlimited drinks, such as orange juice, white milk, chocolate milk, coffee, and more. Each plateful of food was very food and was not bland or terrible. All of the food severed at the "Cape May" restaurant was just right. Finally, at 9:01am in the morning, everyone was finished eating breakfast, and everyone's stomachs were full. Everyone stood up from their tables and walked outside the doorway of the "Cape May" restaurant. Once outside the restaurant, everyone walked out the lobby doors on the left, and headed back towards the bus stop area...

"Oh man, I made so full." said Perry, "I can't eat another bite!"

"Me too!" said Pinky, "I hope I feel much better by the time we get to the Typhoon Lagoon water park!"

"So do I." said Peter, "I can't feel sick while going on the water slides!"

At that point, a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus pulled up alongside the bus boarding station. The bus had the words, "Typhoon Lagoon" displayed on the flat electronic screen above the windshield. The bus stopped and the doors opened up. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, and about 32 other random guests all stepped onboard the bus. The driver then closed up the doors, and all the lights inside the bus flicked off. The bus driver then started the ignition and the drove out the parking lot of "Disney's Yacht & Beach Club" resort hotel, and onto the main road, heading towards the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It look like everyone enjoyed breakfast. In the next chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl shall all get on a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus and head off to the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park. Once there, everyone's last full day at the "Walt Disney World" resort in Florida will officially begin. I'm sorry if I made any of you readers hungry. I seem to have a habit of doing that every time I post a chapter about food. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Well, it's now time to move on again. Im sorry if I delayed this chapter for a while. It's been hectic at school and I'm trying to get back on track. I have a final exam coming up and I really hope I pass it. Well, it looks like I'll just have to wait and see how that goes, huh? Well, since everyone arrived at "Typhoon Lagoon" safely, this chapter can now officially begin. I don't want to keep any of you readers waiting any longer for us to move on. So, without any more further delays, let's move on to chapter 153 of this magical musical story...**


	153. Chapter 153: Off to Typhoon Lagoon

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, I'm back with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all enjoyed a huge breakfast at a buffet restaurant called, "Cape May", located at the "Disney's Yacht & Beach Club" resort hotel. In this chapter, everyone shall take a bus and arrive at the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park. How will the bus ride go? Will everyone onboard the bus get to their destination safely? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you right now. It would not be very nice of me, would it? No, no it would not.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner. I've been very busy with more college work again. I just started another college course, and it's very stressful for the first few days. But for now, I'm back on track once again! I'm now only 25 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. Once it's done, I won't be writing anymore "Phineas and Ferb" stories here on "FanFiction" anymore. Sorry folks, but ever since "Phineas and Ferb" ended on June 12th, 2015, I've been meaning to end this story early. But due to all your reviews, I've been motivated to keep going until I reach my planned goal of 178 chapters. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 153 of this magical musical story...**

The "Walt Disney World Transit" bus made its way down the road, heading to the parking lot for the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System." said the voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to Disney's Typhoon Lagoon water park. For those of you standing, please hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the doors while the mototcoach is in motion. For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you."

And with that being said, the bus made a left turn, passing an advertisement sign for the "Tower of Terror" attraction. As it did, everyone began chatting amongst themselves to pass the time...

"Hey, I'm very excited about today." said Perry, "What about you, Pinky?"

"Oh, you bet I'am excited!" said Pinky, "We have a day at a water park, a place called Downtown Disney, a dinner reservation,and a modern circus show, all in one day!"

"And this isn't just any day..." said Peter the Panda, "This is our LAST day in the Walt Disney World resort!"

"That's kind of sad." said Jason the Fox, "I was really getting used to this place."

"Me too, but we can't stay here forever." said Andy the Alligator, "We all have lives back home."

"But at least we made so many good memories while we were here." said Darren the Dog, "I took plenty of pictures."

"Yeah, we really are having a great time here." said Cheshire the Cat, "I wish I can live here forever!"

"I hope NOTHING goes wrong during this day." said Barren the Beaver, "Today, everything must be perfect before we head back to Danville tomorrow!"

"I wonder what this water park has to offer..." said Randal the Raccoon, "Hopefully, it'll be just as fun as Blizzard Beach was yesterday."

"Well, who knows..." said Marissa the Flamingo, "Maybe it'll be even BETTER than Blizzard Beach!"

"Oh, I sure hope so." said Polly the Parrot, "I love water parks!"

"Me too!" said Dan the Duck, "Hopefully, this one can REALLY impress me like Blizzard Beach did yesterday."

"Blizzard Beach was pretty cool..." said Sally the Goose, "But yeah, I would like to see if THIS theme park can beat Blizzard Beach any day!"

"I hope they have another wave pool." said Sandra the Snake, "I LOVE wave pools!"

At that point, the bus made a left turn, a right turn, and then another left turn, passing several purple direction signs for other "Walt Disney World" theme parks, hotels, and other attractions. As the "Walt Disney World Transit" bus made another left turn, it got closer and closer to arriving at the parking lot for "Typhoon Lagoon"...

"Well son, are you ready for a fun day at Typhoon Lagoon?" asked Major Monogram, "I looked it up online and it seems like a great place to go to..."

"I'm really looking forward to it, dad." said Monty, "Do you think they'll have any tall water slides?"

"I sure hope so, son" said Major Monogram, "Carl, did you find out about the food at Typhoon Lagoon yet?"

"Yes sir..." said Carl, as he saw an online food menu on his phone, "The food there seems to be very delicious."

"Oh, good." said Major Monogram, "Now I know that when its lunchtime, I'll be enjoying a great lunch."

At that very moment, the bus made another right turn, and entered the massive parking lot surrounding the entrance gate area of the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park. The bus drove up to the bus unloading station area and pulled up alongside bus boarding station #14. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Disney's Typhoon Lagoon water park!" said the male voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the bus comes to a full and complete stop before getting ready to step off the bus. Once we stop, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the motor coach to your right. Thank you and have a great day here at Typhoon Lagoon!"

And with that, the bus came to a full and complete stop. All of the lights came on and the doors opened up. All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Carl, and all of the random guests carefully stepped off the bus to the right, one by one. Once everyone was off the bus, everyone made their way to the area around the entrance gate of "Typhoon Lagoon". It was now 9:30am in the morning and everyone's final day at the "Walt Disney World" resort had finally begun...

 **ell, it looks like all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all made it to the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park via a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus, safe and sound. In the next chapter, everyone will enter the park, split up, and head off into different directions around the water park. Perry and Pinky shall then go down their first water slide attraction. What is the name of the water slide? Is it a very intense water slide attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now for you now? It would not be very nice to me to do so, would it? No, no it would not. It would ruin the surprise of what's to come.**

 **I can't believe that I'm only 25 chapters away from finally finishing up this very long story. It's been almost 2 years since I first posted the first chapter on May 25th, 2015. Now, I'm up to 153 chapters posted! Oh, and I'm sorry if there's been very little musical numbers recently. It takes much longer to write a chapter with a musical number, then it is to write a regular chapter without any musical numbers. So that's why they've been scarce lately. But I promise that as soon as I come up with a musical number, I will post one as soon as I can. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 154 of this magical musical story...**


	154. Chapter 154: Humunga Kowabunga

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yes, I'm back with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all took a "Walt Disney World Transit" bus to the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park, and they made to the water park entrance safe and sound. In this chapter, everyone shall enter the water park for the very first time. Once inside the water park, everyone shall put their fedoras into rented lockers and split up for the whole day. Once they do, Perry and Pinky shall go on their first water slide attraction together.**

 **And I'm kicking off the "Typhoon Lagoon" chapters on a good note. This chapter will feature a water slide called, "Hu** **munga Kowabunga", a 5-story tall trio of enclosed dark water slides, sending guests plunging down to the bottom pool at 39 MPH. I've been on it only ONCE because I was SCARED to go down it when I was very young. But now, I seem pretty silly to have been scared. The slide was dark, but it was safe at the same time. Man, I really have to go back down it one day. Well, at least Perry and Pinky are going to do that now. It'll remind me of when I did it. Well, let's all begin chapter 154 of this magical musical story...**

All of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl walked up to the water park's front entry gate area. Once at the entry gate, everyone got their tickets scanned and their fingers scanned before walking through the turnstiles into the park. Once inside the park, everyone walked over a wooden bridge, entering the first part of the water park. Once inside the park, everyone went over to the rental locker area, and Carl paid for everyone to get a locker for the day...

"Everyone, grab a locker key and put your fedoras into a locker." said Carl, as he handed out a locker key to each animal agent, "You don't want your fedoras and personal belongings to get wet."

Perry got his key, and opened up a locker for himself. Pinky did the same thing. Once they put their fedoras away, the two animal agents locked up the locker, and placed the key into their swimsuit pocket. At that point, once all of the fedoras were stowed away into lockers, all of the animal agents, Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, and Carl all split up, and went off in different directions. Perry and Pinky then walked away from the rental locker area, and past the center of the park...

"Wow, look at this place!" said Perry, "It looks like we're going to be having lots of fun today!"

"Hey, what should we do first?" asked Pinky, pointing to a nearby map display sign, "There seems to be a lot of attractions here to choose from!"

"Hey, let's try the one called Humunga Kowabunga!" said Perry, "It seems like a really cool water slide attraction!"

"Humunga Kowabunga?" asked Pinky, "What kind of a water slide is that?"

"I don't know." said Perry, "We'll find out when we get there."

And with that being said, Perry and Pinky walked to the right, passing a huge white sandy beach area, a wave pool attraction called, "Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool", a Lazy River attraction called, "Castaway Creek", a water slide attraction called, "Crush 'N' Gusher", and an attraction called, "Shark Reef". They also passed by the massive display of a rusty shipwreck stuck on the top of a rocky mountain. Needless to say, it looked very impressive…

"How much longer until we reach Humunga Kowabunga?" asked Pinky, "We're passing so many attractions and I still don't see it!"

"Well, I think that's it right over there!" said Perry, pointing to the entrance of the side in the distance, "Come on! Let's go before the line gets too long!"

Perry and Pinky both ran up to the entrance of the "Humunga Kowabunga" attraction, and they climbed up several flights of stairs surrounding a massive rocky mountain structure covered by trees, waiting in line behind 40 other random guests. The "Humunga Kowabunga" consisted of 3 vertical enclosed water slides side-by-side, each one 214-feet long, and positioned at a 60-degree angle. After 20 minutes of waiting, Perry and Pinky reached the top of the slide, where the beginning of all 3 water slides were located. A lifeguard stood by each water slide, making sure that everyone went down safely. Perry stood in front of the water slide in the middle, and Pinky stood in front of the water slide on the left…

"Make sure that you both keep your arms and legs crossed at all times while you're in motion." said the lifeguard, "Please do not open up your arms or legs until you safely reached the bottom of the slide and come to a full and complete stop. Enjoy your drop!"

And with that, Perry went first. He laid down, crossed his arms and legs in front of him, and, "WHOOSH!", speed down the entire 214-foot enclosed water slide. He then came out through a hole on the other end at the very bottom, "SPLASH!", landed in a massive landing pool. Perry stood up and exited the pool on the right…

"That was so cool!" said Perry, as he stepped out of the pool, "PINKY, COME ON DOWN! IT'S SO MUCH FUN WHEN YOU'RE IN MOTION!"

Pinky nodded and laid down in front of the beginning of the slide. He crossed his arms and legs in front of him, and, "WHOOSH!", speed down the entire 214-foot enclosed water slide. He then came out through a hole on the other end at the very bottom, "SPLASH!", landed in a massive landing pool. Perry stood up and exited the pool on the right, meeting up with Perry…

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Pinky, "Perry, you were right! That was a lot of fun!"

"Well, that certainly started off our day on a high note!" said Perry, now full of more excitement than ever, "Hey, let's go see what else there is that we can do here!"

"But I wanted to go on this again!" said Pinky, "Come on, Perry!"

"Maybe later, Pinky." said Perry, "I want to see ALL of the water slides they have here before the lines get too long. Come on!"

"Fine…" said Pinky, "But we better come back here later before we leave for the day."

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked away from the area around the "Humunga Kowabunga" attraction, and they headed off to go and find another great water slide attraction to go enjoy. It was now 9:55am, and Perry and Pinky were about to make their day even better than ever…

 **Well, it looks like Perry and Pinky really had fun going down the "Humunga Kowabunga" water slide. Needless to say, they both enjoyed it a lot. Yes, it was a long wait, but it was all worth it when it was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to choose a slide and go down it. Well, this certainly does remind me of when I went down the slide as a kid. Yes, yes it does. Well, I'm afraid that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was very short, but that's all I could come up with for this chapter.**

 **I promise to have more longer and more detailed chapters posted very soon. But for now, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Make sure to read it and post a review for it, please. I'm now only 24 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. Man, this story seems more like a NOVEL than a story on "FanFiction". I came a long way, haven't I? Yes, yes I have. Well, what are we all standing around and waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 155 of this magical musical story...**


	155. Chapter 155: Storm Slides

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Yep, I'm back once again with another of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky went down the** **"Humunga Kowabunga" water slide attraction, and they really enjoyed it, as it started off their day on a very high note. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy another water slide attraction. This one is called, "Storm Slides". How will they enjoy the attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you right now. It would not be very nice to me, wouldn't it? No, no it would not.**

 **Well, I'm now only 23 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. May of 2017 is only one month and two weeks away, and it will be the 2-year anniversary of the day when I posted the first chapter of this story. That day was May 25th, 2015. Even if it takes MORE than 2 years, I'll still keep on writing and writing until this story is finally done. Once this story is done, I can finally focus on my other stories, including, "Nancy Drew: Mystery of Nowhere", and "Skullduggery Island". Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 155 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky both walked around the area some more, looking for another water slide to go down on...

"Hey Pinky, you can pick the next water slide." said Perry, "I'll go on any water slide attraction you choose!"

At that point, Pinky noticed another water slide attraction nearby. The attraction had a sign that read, "Storm Slides" on it...

"Hey, let's go on Storm Slides!" said Pinky, as he pointed to the sign and entrance, "It looks like a lot of fun! Let's go before the line gets too long!"

"Alright!" said Perry, wanting to have more fun right away, "Let's go! I hope it's as fun as it sounds!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky walked past the sign, and through a queue. As they did, they went up 3 flights of stairs, passing many tropical sceneries, lush greenery, an rocky settings. The slide attraction was composed of 3 different slides to choose from. Each slide had its own set of curves, sudden drops, dips, turns, and one of them even had a small grotto tunnel. After waiting in line behind about 24 other random guests, it's was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to choose a water slide and go down it. Once at the top platform 3 stories high, Perry and Pinky selected their waterslide. Perry chose the one on the right, anc Pinky chose the one in the middle. A male lifeguard stood by, making sure it was clear before any guests went down the slides...

"Hello and welcome to Storm Slides..." said the male lifeguard, "During your trip down the slide, please keep your arms and legs crossed in front of you at all times. Do not uncross your arms or legs until you've handed in the pool below. Thank you and enjoy the slides!"

And with that, the two animal agents went down the slides. Perry went first. Perry laid down on the floor at the beginning of the slide, crossed his arms and legs in front of him, and "WHOOSH!", Perry sped down the entire length of the slide on the right. He went down a curve to the right, a curve to the left, through a small tunnel, and down several dips, all while passing lush greenery and tropical scenery. Needless to say, Perry really enjoyed it all. After another dip, "PLOP!", Perry reached the end of the slide and landed in the pool at the very bottom. Perry stood up, and exited the pool on the right...

"That was awesome!" said Perry, as he exited the pool, "I hope Pinky likes it just as much as I did!"

Back up at the top of the water slide attraction, Pinky was next. He laid down in front of the beginning of the slide, crossed his arms and legs in front of him, and "WHOOSH!", made his way down the entire length of the slide. Pinky went down a dip, a right curve, another dip, a left curve, a sudden drop, through some rough water, another left curve, and another right curve, all while speeding through tropical scenery. Needless to say, Pinky really enjoyed it. And then, "PLOP!", Pinky reached the end of the water slide and landed into the pool at the bottom. Pinky stood up and exited the pool to the right. As he did, he walked over to where Perry was waiting...

"That was so cool! It was hard for me to predict what was coming next!" exclaimed Pinky, as he stepped of the pool, "We should do this slide again later, too!"

"Alright, I'll make a mental note of it." said Perry, "Anyways, let's go and see what else this place has to offer!"

"Yeah!" said Pinky, "I hope they have more slides like that!

And with that, Perry and Pinky exited the area around the landing pool, and they both went off to find another water slide attraction to go down on. It was now 10:10am in the morning, and Perry Pinky were both on a roll with going on the water slide attractions...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems that Perry and Pinky really enjoyed the "Storm Slides" attraction. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall go on ANOTHER water slide attraction called, "Gangplank Falls". What will happen on this water slide attraction? Will Perry and Pinky enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. But until that happens in the 156th chapter, this 155th chapter is over and it's time for us all to move on. Sorry, but I can't stay around and chat forever. If I did, this story would never get finished.**

 **Well, I now have only 22 chapters left to go before this story finally ends with a total of 178 chapters. Once again, I would like to say that I've come a LONG way since the very first chapter was posted on May 25th, 2015. I'm sorry if this chapter got delayed. I've been busy with my new college course and planning my upcoming trip to my county fair. I'm really looking forward to it! But for now, it's time to move on. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 156 of this magical musical story...**


	156. Chapter 156: Gangplank Falls

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yes, I'm back with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky both enjoyed a water slide attraction called, "Storm Slides". In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall both enjoy another water slide attraction. This one is called, "Gangplank Falls". What will happen on the slide? Will Perry and Pinky both enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. That would not be very nice of me, would it? No, no it would not.**

 **I'm so happy right now. I'm currently only 22 chapters away from finally finishing up this story. Man, I've really come far. Yep, I've come a long way since chapter 1 of this story was posted about 2 years ago. I didn't really expect this story to take over 2 years to complete. But now, it's almost over. Well, I don't want to delay you all any further from the beginning of this chapter. We have so much more left to go and so little time to do it all. Let's all begin chapter 156 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky walked away from the area surrounding the landing pool of the "Storm Slides" attraction. As they did, Perry noticed another water slide attraction up head. This one was a family raft water slide attraction called, "Gangplank Falls"...

"Hey Perry, look over there!" said Pinky, pointing to the attraction sign, "Its an attraction called Gangplank Falls!"

"Gangplank Falls?" asked Perry, "What kind of a water slide attraction is that?"

"I'm not sure..." said Pinky, "But it looks like a lot of fun. Come on, let's try it out."

"Alright, sounds fine to me." said Perry, "I just hope the line isn't too long."

And with that, Perry and Pinky went through the entrance gate for the, "Gangplank Falls" attraction, and they made their way up several flights of stairs, waiting in line behind a crowd of over 65 other random guests. The entire waterslide structure resembled a massive rocky cavern, as well as huge boulders. The massive structure had a huge wide water slide built into it with oversized yellow inner tubes going down it. Each one of the oversized inner tubes could hold up to 4 people at a time. They were just as big as the family-sized rafts used in the "Teamboat Springs" attraction in "Blizzard Beach". After over 30 minutes of waiting, Perry and Pinky finally made it to the top of the massive structure. Once at the very top, Perry and Pinky waited in line behind 10 other random guests. After 5 more minutes of waiting, it was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to go down the slide. As they approached the top part of the water slide, a conveyor belt on the right brought up an empty yellow oversized inner tube. A nearby male lifeguard pulled it over to where Perry and Pinky were standing. As he did, he spoke some rules to Perry and Pinky...

"Please keep your hands, arms, feet, legs inside the raft at all times." said the male lifeguard, "Please hold onto the the black leather straps on the rim of the raft while it's in motion. And finally, do not stand up until the raft has come to a full and complete stop at the bottom."

And with that, Perry and Pinky nodded, got into the raft, and held onto the leather straps on the rim of the raft. The lifeguard then pushed the raft over the top part of the very wide path of the water slide. And with that done, "WHOOSH!", the massive raft sped down the downward slope of the massive waterslide structure. Perry and Pinky cheered and held on tight as the raft went down several curved turns, sudden drops, curved banks, dips, and several other manuevers. Finally, "SPLASH!", the entire raft landed in a massive horizontal path at the bottom. Once it did, the raft floated down a slowly moving current, heading towards the unloading station area. As it did, the raft went past more tropical scenery...

"That was awesome!" said Perry, "That's was just as intense as the Teamboat Springs attraction at Blizzard Beach yesterday."

"Yeah, I know!" said Pinky, "I'm really glad that we chose to go on this one next."

"Hey, what should we do next?" asked Perry, "Are there anymore water slides to go on in this area?"

"Sure, there are!" replied Pinky, "Let's see what's in this area when we get off."

"Hey, I'm wondering if Peter would've liked to go on this with us." said Perry, "He did go with us on Teamboat Springs yesterday considering that it was a family-sized raft water slide."

"Well, he wasn't in line to see us this time." said Pinky, "If he would've saw us in line, maybe we could have invited him to go down the slide with us."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." said Perry, "Oh well, at least you and I had fun going down this slide."

"Yes Perry, we sure did." said Pinky, "Well, it looks like we're approaching the unloading station area. Let's get ready to step off, and then we'll go find another water slide attraction to enjoy."

"Alright, that's a good idea." said Perry, "But I'm picking the next one."

"Deal." said Pinky, nodding in agreement with Perry's idea, "You got yourslef a deal, Perry."

And with that, the raft pulled up into the unloading station area. Another lifeguard held the raft in place as Perry and Pinky stepped off the raft. The two animal agents then walked away from he exit area of the "Gangplank Falls" attraction and they both headed to find another attraction to go and enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems that Perry and Pinky really enjoyed the "Gangplank Falls" water slide attraction. I enjoyed it myself when I went down it for the first time. Needless to say, it was a lot of fun. In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky both shall go on a water slide attraction called, "Mayday Falls". Will they both enjoy it? Will it be a lot of fun? Well, you'll just have to read chapter 157 and find out for yourself. That chapter is coming up next. But for now, it's time for us all to end this 156th chapter.**

 **Well, now that this chapter is over, I'm now only 21 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. Yep, I'm almost done with this story. However, on Saturday, March 26th, 2017, there won't be any updates for this story. That's because I'm going to the county fair in my area. So, I'm taking that day off to enjoy the fair. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience. Well, let's not delay yourselves any further. There's do much left to do and so little time to do it. Let's all move on to chapter 157 of this magical musical story...**


	157. Chapter 157: Mayday Falls

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Yep, I'm back once again with another chapter of this magical musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky both rode the "Gangplank Falls" water slide attraction. Needless to say, they both enjoyed the family-sized raft attraction. In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy another** **water slide attraction called, "Mayday Falls". What will happen on this attraction? Will Perry and Pinky really enjoy it as much as they enjoyed the last one? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now.**

 **Well, I'm now only 21 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. Once this chapter is over, I'll be only 20 chapters away from finishing up this story. I'm sorry if I haven't seen updating this story a lot, but I've been very busy with my college course, and not only that, but I've been busy losin weight to prepare for my upcoming blood test on Saturday, April 1st, which is also known as "April Fools Day". Don't worry, I won't be pulling off any jokes on anyone. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 157 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky walked away from the area around the "Gangplank Falls" water slide attraction. As they did, Perry noticed another water slide attraction called, "Mayday Falls". The line was only about 30 minutes long and the attraction sign was only a few feet away from where Perry and Pinky were standing...

"Hey, let's go on Mayday Falls." said Perry, pointing to the attraction sign, "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Mayday Falls?" asked Pinky, "What kind of a water slide is that?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Perry, "I guess we'll have to wait and see hand we go down it. Come on, let's go before the line gets too long!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both walked past he attraction sign, and through the queue, which was decorated by tropical scenery. After going up several flights of stairs while waiting behind several other random guests, the two animal agents made it up to an area were cast members were handing out 1-person inner tubes to each one of the guests. The rafts came up to the top via a long conveyor belt. After Perry and Pinky grabbed their inner tubes, the both proceeded to walk up to the top of the attraction's queue, where the top of the water slide was located. The top of the water slide happened to be a few feet below the top of the Mount Mayday mountain structure where the shipwrecked boat set piece was located. There was now only 12 other people in front of Perry and Pinky, waiting to go down the water slide. A male lifeguard stood next to the beginning of the slide, making sure that everyone went down the slide safely...

"Hey, this is the first water slide we go down that uses a single-person inner tube." said Perry, as he and Pinky got closer and closer to the top of the slide, "Are you excited, Pinky?"

"Oh, you bet I am." said Pinky, as the line got shorter by the minute, "I'm totally looking forward to going down this thing."

At that very moment, it was finally Perry and Pinky's turn to go down the water slide attraction. Perry placed his inner tube on the current of cold water in front of him and sat down on it, waiting for the light on the left of the slide to turn green...

"Please hold onto the blue handles at all times during your journey." said the lifeguard, "Don't let go of the handles until you reach the pool at the bottom. Keep your feet up at all times, and please do not set your feet down until you land at the bottom. Thank you and enjoy your trip down Mayday Falls."

And with that, Perry lifted up his feet and, "WHOOSH!", sped down the entire length of the rapids-packed "Mayday Falls" water slide. Perry shouted with excitement as me made several curves, sharp turns, dips, and sudden drops. Finally, after 1 minute and 45 seconds, "SPLASH!", Perry landed in the pool at the very bottom. Once at the bottom, Perry slipped off of the inner tube, grabbed the inner tube, and made his way out of the pool on the right. Once outside of the pool, Perry placed his inner tube on a nearby conveyor belt. that conveyor belts would carry it back up to the top of the water slide for more guests that were waiting in the line...

"Boy, that was pretty amazing. Those rapids really kicked the water slide up a notch." said Perry, "Hey, I wonder how Pinky is doing..."

Back at the top, Pinky placed his inner tube onto the water current in front of him, sat down, and waited for the green signal light. Once the light turned green, Pinky lifted up his legs and, "WHOOSH!", took off down the entire length of the water slide. The inner tube went through many curves, sharp turns, dips, and sudden drops, all while flowing through rapids. Needless to say, Pinky really enjoy this experience as he yells with excitement throughout the whole thing. Finally, at the bottom of the slide, "SPLASH!", Pinky landed in the pool at the bottom. Pinky slipped off the inner tube, grabbed it by the handle, and dragged it with him as he stepped out of the pool on the right. He then placed the inner tube on to the nearby conveyor belt, which would carry it back up to the top of the water slide where more guests were waiting. Pinky then walked over to where Perry was standing...

"That was awesome, Perry!" said Pinky, "I really enjoyed those rapids throughout the whole thing."

"Me too." said Perry, "That was one impressive water slide. Hey, want to pick the next one?

"Sure. Thanks for asking." said Pinky, "Let's go and see what other water slides are here in the area."

And with that being said, Perry and Pinky both walked away from the area around the exit pool, and they both went off to go and find another water slide attraction to go and enjoy. It was now 10:45am, and the two animal agents were on a roll with all of the water slide attractions...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Perry and Pinky really enjoyed the water slide attraction called, "Mayday Falls". In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy a water slide attraction called, "Crush 'N' Crusher", which is my personal favorite! Yep, I really love the "Crush 'N' Gusher" water slide attraction. How will they both enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me, would it? No, no it would not.**

 **Well, once again, I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a while due to my schedule with college classes. And I'm sorry if this chapter seems very short again. But that's all I could come up with for this chapter. And now, I'm only 20 chapters away from finishing up this very long story. I'm really looking forward to when this story is finally over. That'll be the best day I'll ever have in 2017. It's been almost two years since I posted the first chapter on May 25th, 2015. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 158 of this magical musical story...**


	158. Chapter 158: Crush 'N' Gusher

**Well everyone, who's ready for a very fast water coaster ride? If you're all ready, great! This 158th chapter of this very log story is all about Perry and Pinky going on my MOST FAVORITE water slide attraction in "Typhoon Lagoon", "Crush 'N' Gusher"! Yep, "Crush 'N' Gusher" is my favorite water slide attraction in the park. Containing a few tracks to choose from, and can hold up to 3-people maximum (on a 3-person) raft, this water slide is for ANYONE seeking a thrill while being drenched in the cold water during a hot summer day. Yes, I would totally recommend this water slide attraction to anyone who wants to cool off and go fast at the same time.**

 **Its been my favorite water slide attraction ever since I saw a commercial for it, and ever since it rode it for the very first time. I recently got my blood work appointment done, so now, I waiting for my results. Hopefully, they come out good. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, as I put a lot of work into it. Now, I'm only 20 chapters away from finally finishing up this story after 2 whole years of updating and writing it, chapter by chapter. Anyways, I hope you expect a lot from this 158th chapter. Now, let's not waste anymore time chatting and begin chapter 158 of this magical musical story...**

Perry and Pinky walked all around the area, trying to find another water slide attraction to go down and enjoy. As they did, Perry looked over to the left and saw another cool water slide attraction in the distance. This one was called, "Crush 'N' Gusher". It was the most recent water slide attraction to be added to "Typhoon Lagoon" as it opened up to the public in the year 2005...

"Hey, that water slide looks good." said Perry, "Come on, let's give it a try!"

"Crush 'N' Gusher?" asked Pinky, as he looked up the the water slide attraction, "What kind of a water slide is that?"

"I don't know, but I don't care." said Perry, "It looks like a lot of fun! Let's go before the lines get too long!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both ran over to the queue waiting area of the stairway leading up to the of platform of the "Crush 'N' Gusher" water slide attraction. The top platform had three water slide paths to choose from, as well as a few lifeguards monitoring the flow of guests going down them. The three different water slide paths to choose from were titled, "Coconut Crusher", ''Banana Blaster", and, "Pineapple Plummet". After waiting in line for 25 minutes, it was finally their turn to choose a water slide path and go down it. Perry chose a water slide path called, "Coconut Crusher". Pinky chose a water slide path called, "Banana Blaster". The two animal agents each grabbed a single-person raft and got in line behind their selected water slide paths. On Perry's path, it was finally his turn to go down it. Perry placed his raft on the front of the start of the slide and sat down. Once the light turned green, "WHOOSH!", Perry sped down the entire length of the water coaster slide, going through several sharp turns, curves, dips, twists, and sudden drops as he did...

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Perry, as he went down the water slide, "THIS IS LIKE A WATER SLIDE COMBINED WITH A ROLLER COASTER! YOOHOOOOOOO!"

At that very moment, "SPLASH!", the raft landed in a pool at the bottom of the water slide. Perry jumped off, grabbed the raft, and walked towards the edge of the pool. As he did, it was finally Pinky's turn to go down his selected water slide path...

"Well, here I go..." said Pinky, "There's no turning back for me now..."

And with that, Pinky placed his raft on the top of his selected water slide path, sat down in it, and, "WHOOSH!", sped down the entire length of the water coaster path. As he did, he sped several through several curves, dips, twists, sharp turns, and sudden drops...

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Pinky with excitement, "THIS IS THE BEST WATER SLIDE IN THE PARK!"

At that very moment, "SPLASH!", the raft landed in a pool at the bottom of the water slide. Pinky stepped off of the raft and dragged it out of the pool as he stepped out. He then placed the raft into a nearby pile just as Perry doing the same thing...

"Man, that was an amazing water slide!" said Perry, "As a matter of fact, it was more like a water coaster than was a water slide!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" said Pinky, "Come on! Let's go see what else there is to do around here!"

Can't we just go on Crush 'N' Gusher again?" asked Perry, really happy and eager to go down it again, "It was really a lot of fun while it lasted."

"Well, it was fun, but we still had to wait for nearly 30 minutes before we could go down it." said Pinky, "I think it would be a much better decision to go and find something else to do in this water park."

"Okay, you're right about that..." said Perry, "Oh...fine, we'll go find something else to do. And who knows? Maybe we can come back to this water slide later."

"That's the spirit, Perry." said Pinky, "Come on. Let's go see what else Typhoon Lagoon has to offer while we're here today!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both walked away from the landing pool/exit area of the "Crush 'N' Gusher" attraction and they both set it off to find something else to do during their day at "Typhoon Lagoon". It was now 10:55am and Perry and Pinky were really on a roll that day...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. Yep, now chapter 158 is all over. I'm now only 19 chapters away from finally finishing up this story. It looks like Perry and Pinky both really enjoyed the water slide attraction, "Crush 'N' Gusher". It feels good to see them enjoy my most favorite attraction in all of "Typhoon Lagoon". It's thrilling, cool, and it's very refreshing, all at the same time. I'm kind of sad that this chapter is over now, but that just opens up the gateway for our 159th chapter, which is coming up next. You're all going LOVE what's coming up next in chapter 159 of this very long story.**

 **In the next chapter, Perry and Pinky shall enjoy some time together, along with another animal agent, Peter the Panda, at the white sandy beach surrounding the wave pool. Yep, the next chapter is all about spending time together under the hot sun. Hopefully, no one will get any painful red sunburns while doing so in chapter 159. That would not be very pleasant to all of your readers, would it? No, no it would not. That would totally ruin the positiveness of this entire story. Well, what on Earth are we all standing around and waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 159 of this magical musical story...**


	159. Chapter 159: The Whte Sandy Beach

**Well everyone, I'm back. Yep, I'm back once again with another chapter of this wonderful musical story. In the last chapter, Perry and Pinky rode my favorite water slide attraction of "Typhoon Lagoon" called, "Crush 'N' Gusher". In this chapter, Perry and Pinky shall meet up with another animal agent, Peter the Panda, and enjoy comforts of relaxing on the white sandy beach surrounding the park's massive wave pool. I hope all of you readers brought along some sunscreen. Because if you didn't, there is a really big chance that you will all get painful sunburns. Heads up, I'm going to "Walt Disney World" on August 10 to August 15 for a 6-day trip. Sounds like fun, right?! Imagine how fun it'll be! And since a new section at "Animal Kingdom" called "Pandora: The World of Avatar" just opened up, I'm looking forward to seeing it!**

 **I'm so happy right now and I just can't wait! This very long story is only 19 chapters away from reaching the end and being finished FINALLY, after over 2 whole years of updating this story, I'm finally getting very close to reaching the end of this very long story, as well as** **my grand total of 178 chapters. Even though the 178th chapter is to be an author's note/credits page, I'm still happy that it's almost over. In the next chapter of this story, Perry, Pinky, and Peter shall enjoy the "Typhoon Lagoon Wave Pool". What will happen in the wave pool? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we all sitting around and waiting for? Let's not waste any more time and let's** **all begin chapter 159 of this magical musical story...**

"Hey Pinky..." said Perry, "Why don't we relax on that white sandy beach by the wave pool for a while?"

"Hmmm..." said Pinky, "Not a bad idea...Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" said Perry, "Let's head there now."

And with that being said, Perry and Pinky both headed over to the white sandy beach surrounding the wave pool called "Typhoon Lagoon Surf Pool". On the beach area, several foldable beach/deck chairs were set up, as well as several rentable cabanas called "Beach Comber Shacks". Hundreds of guests were occupying most of these chairs and cabanas, relaxing under the sun near the massive wave pool. At that point, Perry and Pinky found 3 vacant chairs near the front of the wave pool...

"Ah, perfect..." said Perry, pointing to the chairs, "3 good chairs, and right near the front of the pool!"

"Nice job finding seats, Perry." said Pinky, "Let's take advantage of them before someone else does!"

Perry and Pinky went over to the empty chairs, adjusted them to be 100% flat, applied sunscreen on themselves, and they both laid down on them. They both closed their eyes, and relaxed as they emptied all bothering thoughts from their minds. But after 5 minutes of relaxing, the voice of another animal agent interrupted their relaxation...

"Hey guys!" said the voice of the other animal agent, "How are you doing?"

Perry and Pinky both opened their eyes, sat up in their beach chairs, and saw who it was that just spoke to them. It was none other than Peter the Panda...

"Hey Peter!" said Perry, smiling at the sight of seeing Peter, "How's Typhoon Lagoon?"

"Its very nice." replied Peter, "It's actually better than Blizzard Beach."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said Pinky, "I prefer Blizzard Beach a little more, but this water park is still pretty decent."

"Well, I'm a little tired from these water slides." said Peter, "Say, could I relax on the beach with you and Perry? There's one extra chair left over for me to lay on..."

"Sure, go ahead!" said Pinky, "You're welcome to join us in our relaxation."

"Great, thanks." said Peter, "And maybe afterwards, we can go into the wave pool or something."

And with that being said, Peter applied some sunscreen onto himself, adjusted the vacant beach chair to be 100% flat, and laid down on it. He then closed his eyes, and relaxed as he emptied his mind of all of his bothering thoughts. Perry and Pinky then laid back down, closed their eyes, and emptied their minds of all bothering thoughts again. They did this for several minutes, empting their minds of several bothering thoughts such as defeating their nemeses back home, keeping their secret agent secrets hidden from their owners or caretackers, and the stresses of being a secret agent for life. After 45 minutes of relaxation, it was now 11:40am in the morning. Perry, Pinky, and Peter all ended their relaxation session, and sat up in their beach chairs. They all opened their eyes and rubbed them. They then stood up and smiled at their relaxation having an effect on their minds...

"Man, that relaxation period was REALLY needed." said Perry, "Well, time to go back to having more fun."

"You said it, Perry." said Pinky, "I feel so much better and relaxed now that we had some time to relax."

"I agree 100 percent!" said Peter, "Well, I'm going to go on another water slide attraction now. I'll catch you guys later."

"Alright, have fun." said Perry, "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Peter, "I'll see you later!"

And with that being said, Peter walked away from the white sandy beach, and went off to find another water slide attraction to go on and enjoy. Perry and Pinky noticed the massive wave pool in front of them, and they both had an idea of what to do next...

"Hey Perry, I got an idea." said Pinky, "Let's go in the wave pool!"

"Oh, you said it!" said Perry, "Let's go!"

And with that, Perry and Pinky both ran away from the white sandy beach, and they both ran towards the shallow entry area of the massive wave pool. It was now 11:43am in the morning, and Perry and Pinky were about to have some fun in the massive wave pool in the center of the "Typhoon Lagoon" water park...

 **Well e** **veryone, that's all for this long delayed chapter. Man, that was very relaxing, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Perry, Pinky, and Peter really enjoyed relaxing on the sandy white beach. Thankfully, none of them got any sunburns. Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on. In the next chapter, Perry, Pinky, and Peter shall all go into the massive wave pool for a refreshing swim. What will happen while they're in the wave pool? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to sit here and spoil it all for you now. If I did, I would ruin the surprise of the upcoming 160th chapter of this very long story. Also, I just returned from my vacation to "Walt Disney World". During the trip, 2 rides sadly closed for good. And I managed to ride each of them one last time.**

 **These rides are "Ellen's Energy Adventure" (also known as "Universe of Energy") in "Epcot", and "The Great Movie Ride" in "Disney's Hollywood Studios".** **Well, I'm very happy now. I'm now only 18 chapters away from finally finishing up this very long story. The month of May is just around the corner, and I'm trying to race against the clock, and finish this story before May 25th, 2017. If I do, I will complete this story in EXACTLY 2 years. Also, I just had my blood test performed and I got my results. They all came out just fine and normal. Yep! I got no Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes, no high blood pressure, and no high cholesterol. Oh, and I'm so happy I'm back from my recent trip to "Walt Disney World". It was a lot of fun for me and my entire family! Well, let's all move on to chapter 160 of this magical musical story...**


End file.
